


Years and seconds

by Serpent_SH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 117,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_SH/pseuds/Serpent_SH
Summary: Продолжение фика Lonely feeling. Время действия - примерно полгода спустя.





	1. We always find a reason to meet

«Будни Скотланд-Ярда — это черт знает что», — обреченно думал Грег, глядя, как Салли суетится вокруг хлюпающей носом пожилой домохозяйки.

Рано утром их вызвали в Брикстон. Мисс Сьюзан Кушинг, проживающая на Кросс-стрит, в истерике позвонила в полицию и заявила о совершенном зверском убийстве.

Уже сидя в машине, Лестрейд по привычке отправил СМС Шерлоку: пусть лучше посмотрит на место преступления по свежим следам, чем потом будет полдня ворчать, что «стадо тупых полицейских буйволов все здесь затоптало».

Оказалось, Холмса он побеспокоил зря. Да и сам напрасно сорвался: никакого «расчлененного тела», о котором, со слов мисс Кушинг, сообщил Грегу дежурный сержант, в доме на Кросс-стрит и в помине не было. Ну, или почти не было. В небольшой картонной коробке, наполненной солью, лежали два отрезанных уха.

— Я получила это с утренней почтой, — всхлипывала старая дева. — Точно говорю вам, совершено злодейство! Прямо как в детективном романе: убийца, чтобы избавиться от тела, разрезал его на мелкие кусочки и разослал по случайным адресам из телефонной книги.

— Скорее уж, кто-то из студентов-медиков нехорошо пошутил, — пробормотал себе под нос Андерсон, брезгливо изучая содержимое коробки. — Стащить из морга пару ушей — не столь уж великая проблема.

Грег кивнул, соглашаясь, и обратился к мисс Кушинг:  
— Скажите, у вас нет знакомых, изучающих медицину? Может, кто-то из соседей. Вы недавно ни с кем не ссорились?

— Есть, — она шмыгнула носом и вытерла слезы рукавом. Взгляд старой девы внезапно стал жестким и злым. — Эти мальчишки! Я сдаю свою квартиру в Челси четверым студентам. Должно быть, они обиделись на повышение квартплаты и…

— Сержант запишет их имена, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Мы непременно разберемся. Говорите, посылку по почте доставили? А что было на почтовом штемпеле?

— Я не рассмотрела, — мисс Кушинг поджала губы. — Коробка была в оберточной бумаге, я сняла ее и бросила в камин. Кто же мог знать, что там… такое!

 

— Это плохо. Придется сделать запрос в почтовое отделение: у них должны быть записи, — Лестрейд снова вздохнул и направился к двери, едва не столкнувшись с Шерлоком и Ватсоном, которые как раз вошли в нее. — Всего хорошего, мисс Кушинг.

— Заберите эту пакость из моего дома, — взвизгнула она. — Не хочу иметь ничего общего с убийством!

— Да не было никакого убийства, — Грег закатил глаза. — Вам же сказали — просто злая шутка. Возможно, исполненная вашими квартирантами.

— Я так не думаю, — внезапно вмешался Шерлок, который без малейшей брезгливости держал в руках одно ухо и изучал в лупу место среза. — Джон, взгляни. Что ты скажешь на это как врач?

— Прижизненная реакция, — Ватсон поморщился. — Это ухо отрезали, пока его обладатель был еще жив.

Мисс Кушинг снова запричитала, а Донован кинула на Холмса и его помощника раздраженный взгляд. И понадобилось же им говорить это при женщине, у которой и так истерика!

— Успокойтесь, — пробормотал Джон, виновато покосившись на старую деву. — Возможно, речь все-таки не об убийстве. Очень велика вероятность, что этот несчастный вовсе не умер. Уши ведь…

— Не голова, — цинично закончил за него Холмс. — Но я бы не разделял оптимизм нашего доктора. Если посмотреть на срез повнимательнее…

— Шерлок! — рявкнул Грег. — Закончишь свою мысль в участке!

И повернулся к подчиненным:  
— Забирайте улику, поехали в Скотланд-Ярд.

* * *

Шерлок уселся в машину Грега один: у Джона врачебная этика победила желание участвовать в расследовании, и он остался присмотреть за мисс Кушинг.

— Рассказывай, гений, — хмуро проговорил Лестрейд, заводя мотор. — Что ты там разглядел?

—Уши, несомненно, мужские, — с видом величайшего превосходства сообщил Холмс. — Срез не похож на хирургический. Использован довольно тупой инструмент, скорее всего, обычный кухонный нож. Резал дилетант, имеющий слабое представление об анатомии. Края неровные: рука дрожала то ли от напряжения, то ли от злости. Я поставил бы на месть: бывший обладатель ушей кому-то насолил. Так что преступник мог его и не оставить в живых. А если и оставил, вряд ли позаботился о перевязке. Как я уже сказал, он не медик, профессионально остановить кровь не сумел бы.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что тот бедняга, кем бы они ни был, умер? — Грег поморщился. — Допустим. Но почему уши послали мисс Кушинг?

— Кто знает, — Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами. — Может, прав ты, и старуха просто с кем-то поругалась. А может, как она и предположила, адрес случайно выбран из телефонной книги. Это мне уже неинтересно.

— Ты пришел раньше, просто торчал в коридоре, — обвиняюще проговорил Лестрейд. — Иначе откуда знаешь, о чем мы говорили?

— Ну да, — Холмс хмыкнул. — Набирал СМС твоему… лучшему другу. Он чуть телефон мне не оборвал, пока я ехал сюда на такси. Говорить с ним не хотелось, потому я просто написал, что занят расследованием убийства и мне нет дела до его проблем. А то он не отстал бы.

— У Майкрофта проблемы? — Грег ощутимо напрягся.

— Не надо так нервничать, — Шерлок сухо рассмеялся. — Не у него лично. Просто один партнер по клубу обратился с просьбой, а братец пытался перенаправить его ко мне. Но исчезновение какого-то там футболиста, который просто сбежал с любовницей, наплевав на условия контракта, меня совершенно не волнует.

— Майкрофт не стал бы обращаться к тебе по пустякам, — строго сказал Лестрейд. — Значит, дело серьезное. Позвони ему.

— Этот Ван Вейк считает, что его игрока похитили ради выкупа, — сознался Холмс. — Но я так не думаю.

— Рул Ван Вейк? — Грег вздрогнул так, что не удержал руль, и машина едва не «поцеловалась» с деревом на обочине. — Тренер «Пембрук»? *[1]

— Он самый, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу. — Скучнейший тип. Но ты бы лучше на дорогу смотрел, а то въедешь куда-нибудь.

Лестрейд фыркнул, демонстративно припарковал машину у ближайшего тротуара и полез в карман за телефоном.

— Майкрофт? — проговорил он в трубку. — Привет. Да, я тоже рад тебя слышать. Но звоню по делу. Расскажи мне, что случилось с Джейми Шором.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — голос старшего Холмса сделался слегка недовольным. — Я не называл Шерлоку его имени.

Грег закатил глаза, совсем забыв, что Майкрофт его не видит.  
— Я в курсе, какого невысокого мнения о моих умственных способностях вы оба, — сухо проговорил он. — Но Шор не вышел на поле в последнем матче. При этом Ван Вейк отрицает, что у него травма. Я просто сложил два плюс два.

— Ах, ну да, — Холмс-младший на соседнем сиденье брезгливо скривил губы. — Ты же у нас футбольный болельщик, я и забыл.

Лестрейд проигнорировал его шпильку.  
— Майкрофт, — обманчиво мягко проговорил он в трубку. — Я жду твоих объяснений. Почему, узнав про похищение, ты не убедил Ван Вейка заявить в полицию, а вместо этого обратился к брату?

— Потому что, — сухо отозвался тот, — никаких доказательств похищения у Рула нет. Ему никто не присылал записок с требованием выкупа, Шор накануне исчезновения был в отеле вместе со всеми. Ты, полагаю, в курсе, что «Пембрук» играл на выезде.

— То есть, он из отеля пропал? — Грег закусил губу. Шерлок демонстративно зевнул, откинулся на спинку сиденья и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте у подбородка. Всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ему смертельно скучно. Но Лестрейд знал, что он все равно прислушивается к каждому слову.

— Грег, — голос Майкрофта в трубке звучал устало. — Сейчас не время для разговоров, я сильно занят.

— Даже не думай, — сухо проговорил инспектор. — Отговорками о своей занятости ты от меня не отделаешься.

На губах Шерлока появилась легкая улыбка.

— Ладно, — старший Холмс обреченно вздохнул. — Приезжайте ко мне в офис через час, оба. Я попробую к тому времени закончить основные дела. Тогда и поговорим.

— Я к нему не поеду! — тут же заявил младший брат, едва Лестрейд попрощался со старшим и убрал телефон в карман. — Это дело выеденного яйца не стоит. Отрезанные уши куда интереснее.

— Поедешь, — бесстрастно проинформировал его Грег. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя арестовал под каким-нибудь предлогом. Например, за то, что у тебя в холодильнике хранятся части человеческих тел. Пока мои ребята их изымут, пока проведут анализ… а вдруг они как-то связаны с теми ушами? Мисс Кушинг, между прочим, высказала мысль, что убийца расчленил тело, и твой холодильник как раз впишется в ее версию.

— Не говори ерунды! — разозлился детектив. — Я беру эти части в морге для экспериментов, и ты отлично это знаешь.

— Я-то знаю, — Лестрейд усмехнулся. — А комиссар – нет. Он мне быстренько выпишет ордер на твой арест, и придется тебе посидеть сутки в камере, пока тупые полицейские очень долго и тщательно будут проверять ДНК и выяснять происхождение этих останков. Потом выйдешь, конечно, но тебе и суток хватит.

— Ладно, — Шерлок поджал губы. — Я поеду к Майкрофту. А потом не удержался и добавил: — Поверить не могу, что братец так запудрил тебе мозги. Ты даже опустился до шантажа, лишь бы заставить меня ему помогать.

Грег пожал плечами.  
— У меня нет мозгов, ты сам говорил, — сухо проговорил он. — Так что и пудрить нечего.

* * *

Антея, очевидно, была предупреждена, потому что пропустила их в кабинет босса без лишних вопросов. Майкрофт кивнул брату и протянул Грегу руку. Тот пожал его ладонь, фыркнул — и привлек к себе, чтобы обнять.

А потом выпустил и строго посмотрел на Шерлока, который даже не думал скрывать ехидной ухмылки.  
— Я тебе в глаз дам, если скажешь хоть слово, — серьезно предупредил Лестрейд. — И присутствие твоего брата меня не остановит.

Холмс-младший закатил глаза. Грег только головой покачал: ну как ребенок, ей-богу! Достал уже своими дурацкими намеками. Не упускает ни одного случая, чтобы докопаться до их с Майкрофтом якобы романа.

К примеру, с неделю назад они охотились за одним парнем, который зверски зарезал подругу. Следы вели в Китайский квартал. И вдруг, на границе с Сохо, стремительно шагавший детектив замер на месте, ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Лестрейда по плечу.

— Слушай, тебе обязательно нужна такая футболка!

Грег проследил за направлением его взгляда до небольшого магазинчика, торговавшего сувенирами и прочей мелочевкой для туристов, и прочитал: «Сохраняйте спокойствие, я — гей».

— Зачем мне такое? — слегка раздраженно поинтересовался он. — Если что, я не гей и никогда им не был.

Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Спроси на досуге у Джона, и он тебе расскажет: чем больше твердишь, что не гей, тем меньше тебе верят. Вы ведь все считали, что у нас отношения, верно?

— Я не считал, — Грег поморщился. — Да если бы и так, мне-то какое дело?

— В отличие от вас с моим братом, мы _действительно_ всегда были только друзьями, — проинформировал Холмс. И добавил:  
— Вообще-то, я другую футболку имел в виду.

Лестрейд перевел взгляд на соседнюю вешалку и брови его удивленно поползли вверх.  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие, я — лесбиянка? — прочитал он вслух. — И каким образом это возможно?

— Да нет! — Шерлок заговорил назидательно, словно с непонятливым ребенком. — Ты опять не на ту смотришь. Вон она, на ряд выше.

Грег поднял взгляд и понял, что хочет оторвать этому гению голову.  
«Мне не нужен секс, правительство трахает меня ежедневно», — гласила надпись на футболке*[2]. Ясное дело, автор надписи имел в виду несколько другое, но не понять намек Шерлока было совершенно невозможно.

Лучше всего было проигнорировать, но Лестрейд не сдержался:  
— Это не так, — сухо сообщил он.

Шерлок изобразил притворное удивление.  
— Наоборот? — его брови поползли вверх, почти скрываясь под шапкой кудрей. — Да ладно! Ну, хорошо, я закажу для тебя лично футболку с надписью: «Я поимел Британское правительство».

— Мы ищем преступника, между прочим, — раздраженно отозвался Грег, с трудом разжимая судорожно сжавшиеся кулаки.

— Наконец-то ты вспомнил, — фыркнул гениальный засранец. — Определенно, чувства к моему брату сделали тебя еще более тупым, чем раньше.

С этими словами он круто развернулся и нырнул в улочку, украшенную характерными китайскими фонариками. Лестрейду не оставалось ничего другого, как последовать за ним.

— Мы просто дружим, — пробормотал Грег, продолжая спор недельной давности. Шерлок приподнял бровь: он ведь не произнес ни слова.

— Да, — подтвердил Майкрофт и добавил: — И как друга я прошу тебя: не лезь в дело Шора. Шерлок, в отличие от тебя, лицо неофициальное, так что пусть этим расследованием занимается он.

— Не собираюсь я, — огрызнулся младший. — Вон Лестрейд предлагает тебе свои услуги, его и припряги к этому делу.

— Он вынужден будет отчитываться своему начальству, значит, дело, в любом случае, получит огласку, — старший брат поморщился. — А это недопустимо.

— Но почему? — упрямо спросил Шерлок. — Это всего лишь футболист, а не премьер-министр. Что за беда, если о его исчезновении узнают?

Майкрофт вздохнул и опустился в кресло, жестом предложив своим гостям тоже присесть. Лицо его было мрачным.  
— То, что я сейчас скажу…

— Знаю, знаю, — перебил его младший брат. — Величайшая государственная тайна, разглашение которой карается немедленной ужасной смертью. Давай сразу к делу — без предисловий.

Старший скупо улыбнулся.  
— Не государственная, но тайна, — сдержанно проговорил он. — Полагаю, вы оба не в курсе, кто владеет клубом «Пембрук»?

— Какой-то иностранный денежный мешок, кажется, — немедленно отозвался Грег. Шерлок лишь равнодушно пожал плечами. Мол, и знать не хочу.

— Это версия для прессы, — Майкрофт проигнорировал гримасу брата и отвечал только Лестрейду. — На самом деле, в этом клубе имеет финансовый интерес один очень видный иностранный политик, в чьей лояльности мы сильно заинтересованы. Любой скандал вокруг команды приведет к тому, что акции клуба немедленно упадут в цене.

Он повернулся и в упор посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Послушай меня, — голос Холмса-старшего звучал довольно сухо. — Мне не важно, похищение ли это, как думает Ван Вейк, или Шор сам сбежал, как считаешь ты…

— Да не сбегал он! — перебил Майкрофта Грег. — Вы соображаете вообще, сколько платят игрокам такого уровня? Так вот, чтобы вы знали: Джейми Шор получает 180 тысяч фунтов в неделю! Если он решит прервать контракт с «Пембрук», то не просто лишится этих денег, но еще и заплатит миллионную неустойку. К тому же, испортит себе профессиональную репутацию до такой степени, что ни в одном другом клубе ему уже не предложат столь высокую зарплату. Так что добровольный побег исключается. Разве что его жизни что-то угрожало.

— Говорю тебе, — холодно проговорил детектив, обращаясь к брату, — воспользуйся помощью Лестрейда. Ему это дело явно интересно. Главное, показать твоему приятелю верное направление. Несмотря на полное отсутствие ума, он вцепится в расследование, как бульдог, если поймет, что надо делать.

— Шерлок! — в голосе Майкрофта появились стальные нотки. — Это не обсуждается. Грег не будет вмешиваться в дело Шора, за него возьмешься ты.

Он перевел взгляд на инспектора и виновато улыбнулся.  
— Прости. Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю или думаю, что ты не справишься. Просто ты — лицо официальное.

Лестрейд уставился на свои ботинки, не желая смотреть Холмсу-старшему в глаза. И сухо проговорил:  
— Я понимаю.

Он действительно понимал, чего уж тут неясного. Но легче от этого понимания не делалось. Майкрофт беззвучно вздохнул и, поднявшись с кресла, подошел к Грегу. Положил руку на плечо и слегка сжал.

— Свою жизнь я бы тебе доверил без тени сомнения, — тихо сказал он. — И любую тайну тоже. Тебе — но не Скотланд-Ярду. В работе ты не принадлежишь себе.

Лестрейд с опаской покосился на Шерлока, ожидая очередных ехидных комментариев. Но тот даже не смотрел на них, увлеченно копаясь в своем телефоне.

— Вот! — торжествующе выдохнул он минуту спустя. — Я же говорил!

Он стремительно сорвался с кресла, в два шага преодолел отделявшее его от брата расстояние и сунул мобильник ему под нос.

— В отличие от Лестрейда, меня футбол не интересует. Но я тоже сумел сложить два и два, потому еще вчера выяснил, о ком именно идет речь. Пришлось изрядно покопаться в интернете, этот ваш Шор — настоящая звезда, и пишут о нем предостаточно. Но наконец мои старания были вознаграждены: я наткнулся на любопытные сплетни четырехмесячной давности: из «Пембрук» уволили командного доктора, красотку-латиноамериканку, и Джейми Шор закатил по этому поводу страшный скандал. Даже пригрозил, что тоже уйдет.

— И что? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — В итоге не ушел же. Сам сказал, это было четыре месяца назад.

— А то, — раздраженно пояснил Шерлок, — что докторша после этого якобы уехала из Англии. Но за пару дней до исчезновения Шора видели с ней в ресторане. Какие-то фанаты засняли и выложили фото в Твиттер. Вот, смотри!

Он открыл еще одну страницу на телефоне. Грег только головой покачал: женщина на фото была очень красивой, а мужчина рядом с ней, как минимум, хорошо узнаваемым, хотя и сидел в профиль к папарацци-любителям. Да, это точно был Джейми Шор.

— Это доказывает только, что они продолжили встречаться, — фыркнул Майкрофт. — Законом не запрещено. К чему ему было сбегать?

— Это… — начал было Шерлок и вдруг осекся. Лицо его застыло, на нем появилось откровенное напряжение.

— Я беру дело, — странно изменившимся голосом проговорил детектив секунду спустя. — Организуй мне возможность осмотреть квартиру Шора и гостиничный номер, из которого он исчез.

— Почему ты передумал? — удивленно спросил Грег. — Заметил что-то на этом снимке?

Сам инспектор в упор не видел там ничего особенного. Просто пара людей в ресторане. У женщины, пожалуй, чуть встревоженное лицо, а по мужчине с такого ракурса вообще ничего невозможно сказать.

— Меня радует твое решение, — сдержанно сказал Майкрофт. — Разумеется, ты получишь доступ в любое место, которое захочешь осмотреть.

— Мне понадобится помощь, — младший брат бросил совершенно недвусмысленный взгляд на Лестрейда.

— К твоим услугам все возможности моей службы, — холодно отозвался старший. — А его в это не втягивай. Найди Шора раньше, чем о происшествии пронюхают журналисты.

— Боюсь, они узнают в любом случае, — Шерлок мрачно усмехнулся. —Кроме того, Лестрейд в это дело уже втянут, и отстранить его тебе не удастся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Майкрофт нахмурился.

— Узнаешь, когда версия подтвердится, — фыркнул детектив. — А она подтвердится, скорее всего. Если исполнишь мою просьбу насчет его квартиры быстро, то через пару часов у меня будут новости. Только, подозреваю, они тебя не обрадуют.

* * *

— Что такого ты увидел на этом фото? — поинтересовался Грег, когда они сели в машину. Шерлок от его вопроса предсказуемо отмахнулся.

Инспектор был все еще ошарашен: тем, как быстро Майкрофт решил проблему доступа в жилище футбольной звезды, и тем, что он не стал спорить с намерением Шерлока взять Лестрейда с собой. Просто внимательно посмотрел на брата и кивнул. Грег, в принципе, не был удивлен, что эти двое умеют общаться без слов. И раз уж Холмс-старший позволил младшему поступить по своему усмотрению, значит, разглядел в его лице что-то, что заставило его принять такое решение.

Вот только сам он в таких ситуациях чувствовал себя еще б _о_ льшим идиотом, чем обычно. Потому что вообще ничего не понимал.

Возле квартиры Шора их встретил Рул Ван Вейк собственной персоной. Он был немолодым уже человеком богатырского телосложения: не меньше двухсот фунтов крепких мускулов и костей.

— Шерлок Холмс? — тренер говорил с сильным иностранным акцентом. — Я видел ваши фото в газетах, разумеется. Про вас пишут настоящие чудеса.

Детектив лишь небрежно кивнул, не желая показывать, что эти слова ему приятны.

— Надеюсь, вы сумеете найти Джейми, мистер Холмс, — горячо проговорил Ван Вейк. — Без него нам нельзя! У нас, правда, есть и другие хорошие нападающие. Злодевич весьма неплох, да и Сез _а_ р. Но я променял бы их обоих на одного Шора!

— Это точно, — фыркнул Грег себе под нос. — Злодевич только и умеет, что провоцировать других на нарушения и валяться по полю, выпрашивая штрафные. А Сез _а_ р … Он неплох, спору нет. Но недавно, во время единоборства в воздухе, столкнулся головой с вратарем соперников. После этого у него на некоторое время отшибло память, и сейчас он крайне ненадежен.

— Лестрейд разбирается в футболе, в отличие от меня, — спокойно сообщил Шерлок в ответ на удивленный взгляд Ван Вейка. — И будет помогать мне в этом деле.

Грег усмехнулся про себя, заметив, как технично Холмс скрыл от тренера тот факт, что его «помощник» — офицер полиции.

Ван Вейк сдвинул густые брови.  
— Вы не интересуетесь футболом? — удивленно проговорил он. Казалось, его изумляет уже сам факт, что кто-то может проявлять равнодушие к игре, по которой сходят с ума миллионы.

— Ни в малейшей степени, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу. — Признаться, имя вашего пропавшего нападающего я впервые услышал вчера.

— В таком случае, надо полагать, мое имя вам также ни о чем не говорит? — спросил Ван Вейк.

— А должно? — слегка надменно вопросил Холмс. — Мне это как-то поможет в расследовании? Я знаю, что вы — член клуба, где проводит много времени мой брат. Да и эту информацию постараюсь побыстрее удалить, поскольку она для меня бесполезна.

Лестрейд закатил глаза. Сам-то он давно привык к манере Шерлока общаться с людьми, а вот знаменитый тренер явно был шокирован.

— Я хочу услышать от вас только одно, — тем же тоном продолжил детектив. — Когда вы в последний раз видели Шора?

— Вечером в воскресенье. После тренировки ребята разошлись по своим номерам в гостинице, я лично проверил каждого. Мне показалось, что Джейми был слегка бледен и как будто чем-то обеспокоен. Но в ответ на мой вопрос он ответил, что все в порядке, просто немного болит голова. А на другое утро он не вышел к завтраку. В номере его не оказалось, кровать была нетронута, то есть он не ложился. С тех пор мы ничего о нем не знаем.

— Последний вопрос, и я вас больше не задерживаю, — Шерлок посмотрел на Ван Вейка в упор. — Что можете сказать о романе Шора с Ив Овехой?

Похожие на мохнатых гусениц брови тренера снова сошлись над переносицей.  
— Я не интересуюсь сплетнями, молодой человек, — сухо сообщил он. — И ничего не знаю про эту даму, кроме того, что она несколько лет была физиотерапевтом команды. Ее уволили еще при моем предшественнике, и я, признаться, в глубине души одобряю такое решение. Поймите правильно: женщина в мужской команде почти так же опасна, как на корабле. Особенно, если она красива и не отличается слишком строгими нравами. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

— Понимаю, — Холмс серьезно кивнул. — Другими словами, она не стеснялась строить глазки игрокам и вполне могла стать «яблоком раздора»?

— Дело не только в этом, — Ван Вейк поморщился. — Футбол — это не просто игра, это тяжелая работа на пределе физических сил. Любые… излишества, если можно так сказать, накануне важного матча могут повлиять на форму игроков. Потому на сборах мы очень строго следим за тем, чтобы они соблюдали режим, нормально отдыхали, питались определенным образом, не употребляли алкоголя…

— А если лидер команды накануне игры вместо того, чтобы как следует выспаться, прокувыркается всю ночь в койке со страстной латиноамериканкой, то на поле он выйдет не в лучшем физическом состоянии, — пояснил Грег. — Так что, да, держать красивую женщину в штате команды было несколько опрометчиво.

— Я понял, — Шерлок скорчил раздраженную гримасу. — Что же, осталось осмотреть квартиру.

* * *

— Что ты надеешься тут найти? — спросил Лестрейд, останавливаясь посреди огромной, роскошно обставленной гостиной и с интересом осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Подтверждение своей теории, — ровным голосом отозвался Шерлок.

— А что за теория, могу я узнать? — Грег задал этот вопрос на всякий случай, не особенно надеясь на ответ.

— Узнаешь в свое время, — с этими словами детектив скрылся в спальне Шора. Инспектор вздохнул и пошел за ним.

— Так-так, а вот это уже хуже, — пробормотал Холмс, с помощью пинцета поднимая с подушки длинный темный волос. — Овеха бывала у него дома. Может, даже жила…

— Почему это плохо? — недоуменно поинтересовался Грег.

— Потому что у нее может быть тут собственная зубная щётка, например… А мне нужно найти образец ДНК именно Шора, чтобы сравнить…

— Да с чем ты сравнивать-то собрался?

— Так и не понял? — Холмс закатил глаза. — Лестрейд, научись уже использовать голову по назначению! Ты никогда не слышал, что форма человеческого уха так же индивидуальна, как отпечатки пальцев? То есть, у близких родственников могут встречаться одни и те же характерные особенности…

— Уши?! — Грег аж подпрыгнул, поняв, куда клонит детектив. — Ты хочешь сказать, что в посылке, адресованной мисс Кушинг…

— Были уши Шора, — закончил за него Шерлок. — Я уверен в этом почти на сто процентов. На фото из Твиттера, что я вам показывал, ракурс был очень удачным.

— То есть, его все-таки похитили, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — И… погоди, ты ведь говорил, что человек, которому отрезали уши, вряд ли выжил. Значит, его не только похитили, но и убили?

— Весьма вероятно, — Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами. — Но четкой версии, кто с ним это сделал и за что, у меня нет. Напрашивается теория, что к случившемуся так или иначе причастна Ив Овеха. Точнее, кто-то, кто имел на нее виды и хотел устранить с пути человека, зарабатывающего десять миллионов в год.

— Логично, — Грег поморщился. — И всё же, дикость какая… Убийство из ревности — обычное дело, но… уродовать-то зачем?

— Может, хотел оказать ему услугу? — Детектив зло усмехнулся. — Ты же его видел! Будь я таким лопоухим, еще и приплатил бы, чтобы мне уши кто-нибудь отрезал.

Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. Джейми Шор не красавчик, конечно, но глумиться над его внешностью в такой ситуации…

— Ты именно поэтому сказал Майкрофту, что я уже втянут в это дело и отстранить меня не получится? — спросил он. — Потому что понял про уши?

— Разумеется, — фыркнул Холмс. — Ты тоже понял бы, если бы умел не только смотреть, но и наблюдать.

В конце концов, они сняли с расчески несколько коротких волосков, забрали для верности зубные щетки из ванной и поехали в Скотланд-Ярд. И через час сомнений не осталось: в жуткой посылке, пришедшей утром на имя мисс Сьюзан Кушинг, были уши Джейми Шора. Майкрофт принял это известие с очень мрачным лицом. Приходилось признать, что это дело теперь переходит в ведение уголовной полиции, а значит, скандала избежать не удастся.

Следующие несколько дней напоминали кошмарный сон. Грег носился следом за Шерлоком между Лондоном и Кембриджем, попутно делая все возможное, чтобы избежать общения с прессой, и ежедневно получая нагоняи от комиссара. На почте сообщили, что посылка была доставлена из восточного Лондона, но поездка туда ничего не дала. В тот день было слишком много отправлений, вычислить нужное и получить описание отправителя не представлялось возможным. 

Майкрофт, со своей стороны, ухитрился скормить газетчикам версию, согласно которой футбольная знаменитость стала жертвой своей блестящей игры. Ван Вейк, основательно проинструктированный старшим Холмсом, вдохновенно врал перед камерами об угрозах, которые уже некоторое время звучали в адрес Джейми Шора. Якобы, с ним обещали расправиться поклонники одной конкурирующей команды.

— Я не хочу бросать тень на наших соперников, которые, как и мы, пытаются добиваться побед в честной борьбе, — Ван Вейк очень натурально изобразил искренность, — потому не могу ответить на вопрос, что это за команда. Они ведь не отвечают за действия каких-то психов и, убежден, тоже желают Джейми благополучно вернуться в строй. Остается надежда, что его просто собираются продержать где-то до конца сезона, чтобы он не мог принять участие в последних матчах и принести нашей команде победу в чемпионате.

Информацию про отрезанные уши от журналистов удалось скрыть. В итоге, исчезновение ведущего футболиста в некотором роде даже пошло на пользу «Пембруку»: общественность прониклась сочувствием к осиротевшей команде и ее тренеру, а сам Шор стал в их глазах почти героем, который не испугался угроз и не стал играть хуже, только чтобы избежать опасности.  
Клуб был у всех на устах, его название не сходило с первых полос газет, билеты на ближайшие несколько матчей были раскуплены в считанные дни. А у стадиона и офиса «Пембрука» круглосуточно дежурили журналисты, опасаясь пропустить животрепещущую новость.

Еще неделю спустя из Темзы извлекли изуродованное женское тело. Опознать несчастную не было никакой возможности: прежде, чем бросить труп в реку, убийца превратил ее лицо в кровавое месиво. К тому же, она довольно долго пролежала в воде. Проверка заявлений о пропавших людях ничего не дала: подходящую под описание женщину никто не разыскивал.

С тоской созерцая распухшее тело, Грег мысленно чертыхался. С такими скудными данными подобраться к разгадке этого убийства точно не удастся! Снова комиссар будет ругать за плохую раскрываемость. И в этот момент Андерсон, завершавший поверхностный осмотр, откинул в сторону тяжелые, намокшие пряди волос. На том месте, где должно было быть ухо, зияло отверстие с рваными краями. Лестрейд схватился за телефон.

* * *

— Надо же, в твоей голове все-таки есть зачатки мозгов! — выдал сомнительный комплимент Шерлок. Грег лишь поморщился. Они все еще ожидали результатов анализа ДНК, но сомнений уже не оставалось: в морге лежало тело Ив Овехи. Рост, телосложение, длина и цвет волос совпадали идеально.

— И это подтверждает мою версию, — Холмс ухмыльнулся. — Что бы ни случилось с Шором, это связано с его подружкой. Нам следует выяснить все, что можно, о личной жизни Ив Овехи. Не было ли у нее до романа с Джейми мужа или любовника, которого она бросила ради более выгодной партии.

Грег снова поморщился, представив себе красавицу, которую видел на фотографиях. Думать о том, как она выглядит теперь, не хотелось.

— Я послал людей обыскать дно Темзы, — с трудом сглотнув противный ком в горле, сказал Лестрейд Шерлоку. — Не исключено, что мы найдем там и Шора.

Детектив только кивнул. Правильно, мол.

Прошла еще неделя, но дело по-прежнему не двигалось с мертвой точки.  
— Она держала свою личную жизнь в строгом секрете, — рассказывал Лестрейд Майкрофту во время очередной пятничной встречи. — Даже журналисты ничего не смогли раскопать! В сети полно фотографий, как Ив Овеха ездит верхом или прыгает с парашютом, и ни одной, где она была бы с любовником. А ведь, судя по тому, что рассказал Ван Вейк, мужчины ее очень даже интересовали.

Холмс закатил глаза.  
— Тогда перестань сейчас думать об этом, — он осторожно накрыл руку Грега своей. — Мы же отдыхаем.

— Я невыносим, да? — инспектор смущенно улыбнулся.

— Ты — это ты, — Майкрофт беззвучно вздохнул. — Глупо было бы просить тебя перестать быть собой. Но это дело тебя уже основательно вымотало: много давления и мало результатов. И от того, что ты по двадцатому разу будешь прокручивать в голове все детали, результатов не станет больше. Потому посвяти хоть один вечер отдыху и просто подожди, пока появятся новые факты.

— Знаешь, — Грег с чувством пожал его руку, — я постоянно думаю о том, как какая-нибудь мелочь, которой вначале даже не придаешь значения, может круто изменить всю жизнь. Я мог тогда, прошлой весной, послушаться твоего приказа и забыть о деле Мина. На мне висело нераскрытое убийство, я думал только о нем. Мог просто уйти, не задав Шерлоку вопрос, куда он собрался. И сейчас в моей жизни не было бы ни его, ни тебя.

Майкрофт, все еще державший Лестрейда за руку, почувствовал, как тот буквально содрогнулся от такой перспективы. Но не успел ничего сказать, потому что в его кармане зазвонил телефон.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, кинув взгляд на экран. — Нужно ответить.

— Мне отойти? — тактично поинтересовался Грег. Холмс лишь сильнее сжал его ладонь, удерживая на месте.

— Что-то непредвиденное? — сухо спросил он в трубку.

— Я только хотела уточнить, сэр, — отозвалась Антея. — Ваши распоряжения на завтрашний вечер остаются в силе? Мне сделать все, как обычно?

— Разумеется, — Майкрофт кинул быстрый взгляд на Лестрейда. — Если бы я изменил планы, то сообщил бы. Так что не следовало мне звонить.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — проговорила она и отключилась.

— Что-то серьезное? — на лице Грега появилась озабоченность. — Дела?

— Нет, — Холмс, снова убирая телефон в карман, поморщился. — Ничего срочного. Не обращай внимания.

Пауза, повисшая в разговоре, тем не менее, получалась весьма неловкой. Лестрейд уже давно не удивлялся тому, что Майкрофт никогда не говорит о своей работе, но временами это его все еще задевало за живое. Сам он был перед Холмсом как на ладони, не скрывая ни одной своей мысли. Не оставляя секретов и запретных территорий, на которые Майкрофту вход был бы запрещен.

Вздохнув, инспектор сжал его руку.  
— Ты весь — одна сплошная загадка, — грустно проговорил Грег. — Но я все еще надеюсь, что однажды ты будешь мне больше доверять.

— Я тебе полностью доверяю, — откликнулся Холмс. — Просто есть вещи, о которых тебе лучше не знать. Для твоего же спокойствия.

Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся.  
— И это ты мне пять минут назад говорил, что надо больше отдыхать? А сам? Знаешь, иногда мне хочется отобрать твой телефон и увезти тебя подальше, например в Масбери. Хотя в конце февраля там мерзко и сыро…

— Я отдыхаю, — Майкрофт ответил точно такой же улыбкой. — Всякий раз, когда есть возможность. А за приглашение спасибо. Мне было бы приятно снова побывать в доме твоего отца.

— Правда? — Грег просиял.

— Конечно. Вот разберешься с делом Шора, а я проведу десяток скучных встреч. А потом посоревнуемся в ловле лосося. Кстати, я выиграю.

Лестрейд так искренне рассмеялся, что у Майкрофта потеплело на душе. Хотелось прижать его к себе и целовать, ловя этот смех губами. И плевать на то, что подумают другие посетители ресторана. Вот только сам Грег такого порыва точно не оценит.

* * *

— Я нашел! — сообщил Шерлок еще дня четыре спустя. Грег лишь покачал головой, прикусив язык, чтобы не спросить, когда этот гений ел и спал в последний раз. Потому что, судя по его виду, такого не случалось уже минимум неделю. Раньше хоть Джон за ним присматривал, но сейчас доктор занят семьей и ребенком, и носиться с одержимым работой детективом стало некому.

— И что же ты нашел? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, загоняя поглубже беспокойство и заставляя себя сосредоточиться на деле.

— Бывшего бойфренда Овехи! — глаза Холмса лихорадочно блестели. — Его зовут Джеймс Браунер, служит стюардом на ливерпульском речном пароходе. Они расстались пять лет назад, сразу после того, как Ив устроилась на работу в «Пембрук». Свидетели, которых мне удалось найти, говорят: с тех пор Браунер много пьет, едва не лишился работы и постоянно в пьяном угаре твердит, что непременно отомстит женщине, которая разрушила его жизнь.

— Понятно, — Грег поднялся. — Пойду оформлять ордер на арест.

Им повезло: когда Лестрейд и Шерлок прибыли в Ливерпуль, выяснилось, что пароход как раз находится в порту. Браунера они обнаружили в его каюте, разумеется, пьяным в стельку. Он не обратил никакого внимания на предъявленное Грегом удостоверение, просто продолжал, словно в трансе, раскачиваться, обхватив себя руками, и твердить, что его жизнь кончена.

Дальнейшее было, что называется, делом техники. К концу недели убийца во всем признался. Как выследил бывшую любовницу с ее новым кавалером, как похитил сначала Ив, а потом заставил Шора приехать на квартиру, которую снял на окраине Лондона, угрожая, что в противном случае убьет девушку. Как ударил его по голове и привязал к батарее…

— Он несколько дней издевался над Овехой, заставляя Джейми на это смотреть, — рассказывал Грег мрачному как туча Майкрофту. — Представляешь? Изуродовал ее, потом забил насмерть бейсбольной битой и выбросил тело в Темзу. А ему сломал ноги, отрезал уши и оставил на той квартире. Приезжал раз в несколько дней, чтобы привезти еды и воды. Шор почти все время был без сознания — от боли и потери крови. Но мы нашли его живым, и это настоящее чудо.

— Я знаю, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Потому что сам поместил его в правительственный госпиталь. Джейми не в себе от перенесенных издевательств, но поправится: у него очень крепкий организм. Правда, вряд ли снова выйдет на поле: кости на ногах срослись неправильно, и врачам пришлось их заново ломать.

— Жаль, — Грег тяжело вздохнул. — А еще больше, что этот безумец даже не сядет в тюрьму. Экспертиза признала его невменяемым. И главное, что все, кто был с ним знаком, сейчас в один голос твердят: Браунер годами рассказывал каждому, кто готов был слушать, что отомстит Ив. А значит, любой из этих людей мог предотвратить преступление. Но никто даже не почесался.

— Я понимаю твое состояние, — Майкрофт деликатно погладил Лестрейда по плечу. — Но ты в одиночку не вылечишь все болезни нашего общества. Как бы ни старался.

Грег вздохнул и благодарно сжал его ладонь.


	2. And that is how we spend our lives

Убийство в Кенсингтоне однозначно выбивалось из ряда «обычных». Не потому, что в этом благополучном районе для очень богатых людей никогда не происходило подобного — еще как происходило. Просто было во всем этом что-то…

Возможно, сам дом, словно сошедший со страниц рекламного буклета. Такой же ненастоящий: роскошный интерьер, дорогая кожаная мебель. Безликое воплощение картинки о богатой жизни. Ни одной мелочи, придававшей бы ему вид уютного жилища и говорившей бы о личности его обитателя. Вроде безвкусной фарфоровой статуэтки на каминной полке, небрежно брошенной на журнальный столик книги, DVD с любимыми фильмами, разномастных ручек в стаканчике на письменном столе.

Грег вздохнул, для очистки совести заглянув в кухню. Все то же самое: сверкающие поверхности, бытовая техника, которой, похоже, никогда не пользовались. Посуда словно только что из магазина.

— Похоже, здесь вообще не жили, — пробормотал Лестрейд себе под нос. — Но…

Но в складывающуюся картину никак не вписывался труп молодого мужчины, найденный на огромной кровати в спальне. Грег поморщился, представив себе перекошенное посиневшее лицо, сведенные судорогой пальцы, комкающие шелковые простыни, вывалившийся изо рта язык и засохшие следы пены на губах.

Даже без дополнительных тестов понятно: парня отравили. Едва початая бутылка вина на низком стеклянном столике и хрустальный бокал, явно выпавший из руки и уцелевший благодаря толстому ковру на полу, однозначно говорили также, каким именно способом он был отравлен.

Попросив экспертов снять отпечатки с бутылки и бокала и провести анализ вина, Грег пошел осматривать дом. И сейчас глядел на навороченный и совершенно пустой холодильник и девственно чистую, сверкающую поверхность плиты, понимая, что у него нет ни единой версии о том, что за чертовщина тут случилась.

— Инспектор, — в дверях кухни появилась Донован, — ребята закончили снимать отпечатки. Все, которые удалось найти в спальне и гостиной, принадлежат жертве. Его же «пальчики» есть в душе и в туалете. Больше нигде в доме вообще никаких отпечатков нет.

— Он здесь не жил, — снова озвучил возникшую некоторое время назад мысль Лестрейд. — Но почему-то пришел сюда, разделся, принял душ и облачился в халат. А потом отравился, выпив дорогущего французского вина.

— Которое в дом доставил курьер, — добавила Салли. — Вместе с фруктами и легкой закуской. Все это до сих пор сложено в корзинку, на ней логотип очень понтового ресторана: "GR Royal"* [1]

— Знаю его, — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Роскошь и пафос, а каждая закуска стоит там столько, что простым людям не по карману.

— Неужто были там? — глаза Донован округлились от изумления.

Грег только пожал плечами, не собираясь рассказывать, что "GR Royal" — один из любимых ресторанов Майкрофта. И что сам он еженедельно выдерживает настоящий бой с Холмсом-старшим, убеждая его, что неловко чувствует себя в заведении, где даже официанты одеты лучше, чем он и где на зарплату полицейского инспектора можно позволить себе разве что стакан воды.

— Убитый кого-то ждал, — прервала размышления Лестрейда Салли. — Открыл вино, чтобы дать ему подышать, а потом, очевидно, решил скрасить себе ожидание и немного выпить.

— Запрос в ресторан вы сделали? — Грег поморщился. — И нужно узнать все о владельце этого дома.

— Уже, — она закатила глаза. — Дом принадлежит некоему Уиллу Сандерсу, бизнесмену, который последние несколько лет живет в Европе и просто сдает свою собственность. Арендатор — частная компания ERT, но найти хоть что-то о ней или роде ее деятельности нам пока не удалось. Из ресторана сообщили, что заказ был сделан по телефону вчера вечером. Звонила женщина, продиктовала список и адрес, куда доставить. Курьера уже допросили: он каждую неделю возил один и тот же набор по этому адресу. Забирал всегда мужчина, судя по описанию, наша жертва. Платил наличными, давал щедрые чаевые.

— То есть, про женщину ничего неизвестно? — Грег поморщился. — Но у меня есть версия. Убитый был у нее на содержании. И этот дом снят для свиданий.

— Похоже на то, — Салли поджала губы. — Только если наш парень — альфонс, то почему он здесь не жил? Допустим, он нашел себе богатую «мамочку», которая платила ему за любовь, что же он тогда не пользовался всеми преимуществами этой связи? Такими как роскошное жилье, например.

— Кто знает, — Лестрейд скорчил брезгливую гримасу. — Вдруг она замужем или занимает высокое положение в обществе, то есть ей надо было скрывать свою «игрушку» от всего света? Можно предположить, что любовник нашей гипотетической богатой даме надоел или начал требовать слишком многого, угрожая выдать их связь. Если так, то у нас есть мотив.

— Звучит логично, — Донован кивнула. — Но ничего не дает нам для установления личности убитого или убийцы. Если эту интрижку так тщательно скрывали, то мы никогда не узнаем…

— Очередной «висяк», — согласился Грег. — Может, Шерлоку позвонить? Он наверняка найдет что-то, что мы все упускаем.

— Фрик не волшебник, — фыркнула она. — Но воля ваша. Хотите слушать его ехидные комментарии, зовите.

— Не волшебник, тут ты права, — Лестрейд закусил губу, поспешно набирая СМС. — Вот только я предпочту двадцать раз услышать, что он считает меня идиотом, чем позволить одному убийце остаться на свободе.

* * *

Шерлок, едва взглянув на убитого, ощутимо помрачнел.  
— Отпечатки? — сухо поинтересовался он у Андерсона.

— Только жертвы, — сознался тот. — Клининговая служба не зря брала деньги. Все вычищено так, что никаких следов присутствия еще хоть кого-то…

— В других комнатах — возможно, — согласился Холмс. — Но здесь вчера не убирали, иначе ничьих отпечатков не было бы вообще.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что убийца здесь не появлялся? — Грегу очень не нравилось выражение лица Шерлока. Таким хмурым он его давно не видел. — Не зашел удостовериться, что отравленное вино сработало?

— Убийце это было ни к чему, — раздраженно фыркнул Холмс. И задумчиво добавил: — А вот приходил ли тот, кого этот парень ждал… Если и так, то у него, слава богу, хватило ума не снимать перчаток.

— Слава богу? — Лестрейд удивленно вытаращил на него глаза. — Ты что несешь? И откуда ты знаешь, что тот или та, кого он ждал — не убийца?

Холмс закатил глаза.  
— Включи мозги! Ты что, не видишь очевидного? Богатый дом и этот ухоженный отравленный мальчик. Взгляни на его руки: по-твоему, он занимался физическим трудом? С таким-то маникюром? Ну нет, он зарабатывал на жизнь иначе. Причем, платили ему много: не как обычной проститутке, много больше. Не только за секс, но еще и за молчание.

— Эскорт? — Грег нахмурился.

— Конечно, — раздраженно подтвердил Шерлок. — Вы потому ничего и не смогли найти на фирму, арендовавшую дом. Она липовая, скорее всего. Прикрытие, дымовая завеса для настоящей организации, название которой знают лишь те, кто способен заплатить огромные деньги за их услуги. И клиент этого парня был не из тех, кто стал бы убирать любовника собственноручно. Он виновен только в том, что сам не вызвал полицию. Но, сделай он это, разрушил бы свою репутацию.

— Ты все время говоришь «он», — Лестрейд задумчиво закусил губу. — Уверен, что клиент — мужчина? Заказ в ресторане делала женщина.

Шерлок фыркнул и не ответил. Бросив еще один взгляд на жертву, он нахмурился сильнее и принялся торопливо строчить СМС.

— Ого, — вдруг изумленно проговорил Андерсон, который как раз осматривал тело. — Руки у него, может, и ухоженные. Но в переделках этот парень явно побывал.

Грег перевел взгляд на грудь жертвы, которая обнажилась, когда Андерсон распахнул халат — и его замутило. Шрамы, покрывавшие кожу убитого, были ужасны. И здорово напоминали те, которые остались на груди самого Лестрейда после ранения, что нанес ему Мин.

— Ох ты, — сглотнув противный ком в горле, проговорил он. — Вот уж точно… Должно быть, и таким мальчикам тоже попадаются буйные клиенты. Проститутки всегда в группе риска, и элитные, выходит, не исключение. В него стреляли, а потом, видно, просто откупились, раз он не пошел в полицию.

— Не думаю, — Шерлок убрал телефон в карман и склонился к телу. Рассмотрел шрамы в лупу, надавил на кожу в нескольких местах и хмыкнул.

— Ненастоящие. Это художественное шрамирование, Лестрейд. Есть, знаешь ли, такие любители, что украшают себя фальшивыми рубцами. И если при этом обращаются к хорошему специалисту, то результат даже вблизи не отличишь от настоящих шрамов.

— Но зачем? — удивленно спросил Грег, невольно потирая грудь. Холмс заметил этот жест и помрачнел еще сильнее.

— А зачем люди делают себе татуировки? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он. — Потому что им кажется, будто это круто.

— Шлюшка мужеска пола, верящая, что шрамы украшают мужчину? — Донован произнесла это настолько брезгливым тоном, что слово «мужчина» прозвучало чуть ли не худшим оскорблением, чем «шлюшка».

— Сам верил или кто-то еще, — Шерлок холодно кивнул.

В этот момент зазвонил мобильник Грега. Тот посмотрел на дисплей, извинился и поспешно вышел в коридор, чтобы ответить.

— Майкрофт, я рад тебя слышать, но сейчас разбираюсь с убийством, так что…

— Знаю, — ровным голосом отозвался Холмс. — Но мое дело безотлагательно. Приезжай ко мне — срочно. Причем не в офис, а домой.

— Я не могу, — почти умоляюще проговорил Лестрейд. — Дай мне хоть пару часов, раньше вырваться не получится.

— Я же сказал, — голос Майкрофта сделался ледяным. — Ты мне нужен немедленно. Жду тебя через пятнадцать минут.

С этими словами он отключился. Грег выругался, убирая телефон. Отказать Майкрофту невозможно, особенно когда он говорит таким тоном. Лестрейд уже и забыл, когда Холмс-старший в последний раз отдавал ему приказы. Нет, он не обольщался, что их дружба что-то изменила в плане разделяющего их расстояния. Но…

— Я бы на твоем месте послушался, — проговорил Шерлок, неожиданно появившийся в коридоре. И поманил Грега на кухню, после чего плотно прикрыл дверь и понизил голос. — К счастью, яд так сильно исказил черты лица жертвы, что только я заметил то, что иначе бросилось бы в глаза даже Андерсону.

— Что именно? — тоскливо спросил Лестрейд, думая, что когда-нибудь эти Холмсы сведут его с ума — не один, так второй.

— Сходство, — сухо проговорил Шерлок.

— С кем? — брови Грега удивленно приподнялись.

Детектив скривился.  
— Если убитого парня состарить лет на пятнадцать, он будет здорово похож на тебя. Этот факт — а еще фальшивые шрамы — должны подсказать тебе, что вряд ли ты хочешь, чтобы его клиент давал показания в Скотланд-Ярде.

Когда до Лестрейда дошел смысл сказанного, он задохнулся и лишь смотрел на Шерлока, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух, не в силах произнести ни слова.

— Сделай, как он сказал, — жестко проговорил Холмс, глядя на Грега без малейшего сочувствия. — Майкрофту нужна твоя помощь.

* * *

По дороге Лестрейд заставлял себя просто смотреть на дорогу — и не думать. Забыть перекошенное лицо убитого парня — «любовника Майкрофта!» — и мрачный взгляд Шерлока. Но получалось плохо: Грега трясло от смеси разнообразных чувств, половине из которых он даже не хотел давать название. Потому что они сильно смахивали на те, что он испытал, познакомившись с Джейсоном Ховардом.

Лестрейд старательно убеждал себя, что бесится вовсе не потому, что Майкрофт завел любовника, а из-за замеченного Шерлоком сходства. Сходства с ним, Грегом. И это значит, что…

Холмс-старший открыл дверь раньше, чем инспектор успел коснуться дверного молотка. Даже в полутьме прихожей Лестрейду бросилась в глаза его неестественная бледность.

— Проходи, — голос, напротив, был ровным и спокойным. — Вижу, что ничего рассказывать мне не придется.

— Тебе много чего придется рассказать, — буркнул Грег, следом за хозяином проходя в гостиную.

— Сам догадался, или Шерлок подсказал? — бесстрастно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Шерлок, — сознался Лестрейд. — Я сам в жизни бы не подумал, что ты…

— Я не убивал его, — в голосе Холмса появилась усталость. — Этому можешь верить.

— Верю, — Грег закусил губу и всё же не выдержал: — Но ты спал с ним!

— Да, — равнодушно согласился Майкрофт. — И что? Ты, вроде, говорил, что у тебя нет проблем с моей ориентацией.

— Дело не в этом, — Лестрейд болезненно сморщился. — Но проститутка! Как ты дошел до такого?

— Что «такого» ты в этом видишь? — тон Холмса ощутимо похолодел. — Факт, что я платил деньги за секс? Но почему бы не купить то, что продается, если мне это нужно? Я не люблю игнорировать потребности тела и просто нашел приемлемый для себя способ их удовлетворять. Так что тебя возмущает?

— По-твоему, купить можно все, что угодно? — раздраженно фыркнул Грег.

— Не все, — Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся. — Тебя нельзя. Но он продавал себя за деньги, и я платил достаточно, чтобы нас обоих устраивала эта сделка.

— «Он», — руки Лестрейда невольно сжались в кулаки. — Ты что, даже имени его не знал?

— Фредерик, — спокойно проговорил Холмс. — Так он представился. Но я вполне допускаю, что это ненастоящее имя. Я ему тоже своего не сообщил, сказал, что меня зовут Найджел.

— Высокие отношения, — презрительно выплюнул Грег.

— Это вообще не было отношениями, — парировал Майкрофт. — Просто секс за деньги. Ни одного из нас не интересовало, что представляет из себя другой вне спальни. Мы ни о чём не говорили, кроме погоды, не интересовались жизнью друг друга. Это тоже было частью сделки: реши я прервать эту связь, Фредерик никогда не смог бы меня найти. Да и не стал бы искать: эти люди — профессионалы. Они знают, за что им платят, а нарушение условий приведет к потере работы, которая их полностью устраивает.

— Чудовищно, — Лестрейд упал на диван и схватился за голову.

— Почему? — ровным голосом осведомился Холмс. — По-моему, это как раз наиболее честный способ решения… хм… физиологических проблем. Никто никого не обманывал, каждый получал именно то, чего хотел.

— Этот Фредерик был похож на меня, — с безнадежной тоской проговорил Грег.

— Да, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт. — За сходство я его и выбрал.

— По-твоему, это нормально?

— А по-твоему — нет? — Холмс приподнял бровь. — Ты отказал мне, и я с этим смирился. Принял твои правила, хотя временами придерживаться их мне действительно сложно. Так что тебе за дело, как именно я справляюсь с подобными сложностями, если тебя это никак не касается?

— Другими словами, ты видишься со мной, ведешь смысложизненные беседы, называешь меня другом, а потом идешь в тот дом и трахаешь парня, похожего на меня! Ты даже заставил его сделать себе такие же шрамы!

— Не заставлял, — Майкрофт устало покачал головой. — Просто попросил. Но моя просьба была подкреплена достаточной суммой денег, потому Фредерик ее исполнил.

— Ну конечно! — Грег болезненно скривился. — Великий Майкрофт Холмс достаточно богат, чтобы «попросить» человека добровольно себя изуродовать!

— При современном уровне пластической хирургии даже настоящие шрамы можно убрать без особых проблем, — холодно парировал тот. — Хочешь, помогу тебе избавиться от твоих?

— Иди на хер! — рявкнул Лестрейд. — Ты даже не представляешь себе, как меня сейчас тошнит от тебя!

Ответить Майкрофт не успел. Из прихожей раздался скрип открываемой двери и следом — язвительный голос Шерлока:

— Инспектор, может, вы прекратите устраивать моему брату сцены ревности и сосредоточитесь на том, что действительно важно?

Старший брат холодно посмотрел на появившегося в гостиной младшего.  
— Что тебе здесь нужно? И как ты вошел? Снова украл у меня ключи?

Грег беззвучно фыркнул. Выходит, этот гений не только с ним такие штуки проделывает.

— Ты так нервничал перед объяснениями со своей пассией, что забыл запереть дверь, — детектив пожал плечами. — А пришел я потому, что предвидел: вы за своими разборками забудете обсудить самое главное.

— И что же именно? — хмуро поинтересовался Грег.

Лицо Майкрофта окаменело.  
— Шерлок, — тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, проговорил он, — заткнись и уходи.

— Даже не подумаю, — хмыкнул тот. И повернулся к Лестрейду:  
— Если бы ты меньше возмущался по пустякам, то, вероятно, и сам додумался бы до очень простой вещи: вряд ли тот, кто отравил вино, целился именно в проститутку, ты так не считаешь?

Грег перевел ошарашенный взгляд с младшего брата на старшего, который статуей застыл у стены, и лицо его стало пепельно-серым.  
— Майкрофт, — внезапно охрипшим голосом пробормотал он. — Ты…

— Разберусь сам, — отрезал Холмс-старший. — Не надо тебе в это лезть.

— Как бы не так! — Лестрейд шагнул к нему и с силой сжал его плечи. — Тебя пытались убить, а я тут… Чёрт возьми, я и правда идиот!

— Грег, я же сказал, — Майкрофт повел плечами, сбрасывая его руки. — Займись своими делами. А мои предоставь мне.

— Почему? — ядовитым тоном поинтересовался Шерлок. — Из-за того, что он однажды чуть не погиб по моей вине? Хочешь его защитить, братец? Идиотское решение: как будто ты плохо знаешь Лестрейда. Он ни за что не уйдет в сторону, спасая свою шкуру, если опасности подвергается твоя.

— Это точно, — сухо подтвердил Грег. — Часть моей работы, Майкрофт, заключается в том, чтобы предотвращать преступления, и даже будь ты мне посторонним, я бы не оставил это дело так. Но ты — мой друг.

— Меня восхищают ваши представления о дружбе, — Холмс-младший закатил глаза. — Ты, братец, так бережешь невинность Лестрейда, что боишься его и пальцем тронуть. Зато завел себе проститутку, похожую на него. А он, узнав об этом, закатил истерику, достойную обманутой жены.

— Шерлок, — в голосе Грега звучало недвусмысленное предупреждение. — Хватит!

— А то — что? — детектив фыркнул. — Отстранишь меня от расследования? А ты способен без меня поймать того, кто собирался убить моего брата до того, как он повторит попытку?

— Нет, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Я сделаю все возможное, конечно, но раз мы играем на опережение, то твоя помощь просто необходима.

— Что тебе нужно сделать, — сухо заметил Шерлок, — так это предоставить поиски убийцы мне. А самому не выпускать моего братца из виду ни на минуту.

— Это уж точно лишнее, — раздраженно проговорил Майкрофт.

— Неужели? — младший зло усмехнулся. — Скажи, дорогой брат, много ли людей знали о твоих планах на вчерашний вечер? Личная помощница, шофер, который тебя отвозил, может, кто-то из охраны? В любом случае, в этот список входят только самые доверенные твои люди. Что, в свою очередь, означает: ты не можешь доверять вообще никому. Кроме Лестрейда, который точно не хочет твоей смерти.

— Именно так, — Майкрофт устало кивнул. — И что?

— А то, — продолжил Шерлок, — что Лестрейд, может, и посредственный следователь, зато в роли сторожевого пса ему не будет равных. Особенно с учетом его личной заинтересованности в целостности твоей драгоценной шкуры.

— Ты упускаешь одну очень существенную деталь, — холодно проговорил Холмс-старший.

— Не упускаю, — младший фыркнул. — Твои охранники довольно часто гибнут. Они знают о риске, и этот риск хорошо оплачивается. Но Лестрейда ты ни при каких обстоятельствах не готов подвергать опасности. По той же причине, по которой он скорее сдохнет, чем позволит кому-то тронуть хоть один волос на твоей голове.

— Шерлок прав, — Грег подошел к Майкрофту и мягко положил руку ему на плечо. — Все, что он предлагает, разумно. Так мы и должны поступить. Ты ведь можешь устроить мой временный перевод в твою охрану?

— Я не буду этого делать, — Холмс-старший упрямо покачал головой.

— Да у тебя уже нет выбора, — младший ухмыльнулся. — Даже если ты выставишь его сейчас, он просто поселится под твоей дверью.

— Так и сделаю, — Лестрейд кивнул. — Не сомневайся.

— Ну, и для чего ты этого добивался? — устало спросил Майкрофт у брата.

— Просто повторю то, что ты сказал мне, когда я ввязался в противостояние с Мориарти, — сухо проговорил Шерлок. — Я уже видел, как наша мать рыдает над гробом одного из сыновей. И не хочу смотреть на такую картину повторно.

— В переводе с холмсовского языка на человеческий это означало, что он волнуется за тебя, — ухмыльнулся Грег. — А я не Холмс, потому просто скажу: я тоже волнуюсь.

— Я знаю, — Майкрофт вздохнул и, игнорируя недвусмысленную усмешку брата, сжал руку Лестрейда, все еще лежащую на собственном плече.

— Ему будет гораздо удобнее в твоей гостевой спальне, чем на коврике под дверью, — продолжил глумиться Шерлок. — Возраст уже не тот, чтобы даже ради великой дружбы выносить подобные лишения.

— Ты имеешь в виду… — Грег перевел на него шокированный взгляд. — То есть мне надо сюда переехать?

— Ты не понял, что я сказал? — Шерлок закатил глаза. — _Ни на минуту_ не выпускать моего братца из вида. Ты будешь ходить за ним, как тень. И на службу, и домой. Если на Майкрофта объявил охоту кто-то из его самых доверенных людей, а это, по-видимому, так и есть, то даже дома он не может быть в полной безопасности. Думаешь, у той же Антеи нет запасных ключей от его квартиры?

— Ладно, — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Но… тогда ты побудь с ним часик, пока я смотаюсь домой за вещами.

— В этом нет нужды, — уголок губ Майкрофта дернулся вверх. — Я позвоню в магазин, и нам доставят все, что тебе необходимо.

— Иногда мне хочется тебя стукнуть, — обреченно пробормотал Грег.

— Это прозвучало бы гораздо убедительнее, если бы в твоем взгляде было поменьше восхищения, — съязвил Шерлок.

— Ты когда-нибудь прекратишь? — Лестрейд горестно вздохнул. — Ну правда, надоело уже!

— Еще чего! — кудрявый мерзавец расхохотался. — Да я всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы мой братец в кого-нибудь втрескался и переключил свое внимание на него. Может, тогда он оставит в покое меня?

— Насколько я знаю Майкрофта, отсутствие его внимания тебе в любом случае не светит, — парировал Грег. И перевел взгляд на старшего Холмса, который с бесстрастным видом слушал их перепалку: — Могу я хоть попросить не покупать мне ничего, за что я не в состоянии заплатить сам?

— Мой охранник не может ходить в джинсах, — ровным голосом ответил тот. — Или в костюме, купленном в Праймарк. Ты сам напросился на эту должность, значит, придется выглядеть соответственно.

— По крайней мере, скучно вам не будет, — Шерлок продолжал веселиться, явно довольный делом рук своих. — Мне тоже, потому что я займусь охотой за убийцей. Братец, я оставляю тебя в надежных руках твоего «лучшего друга». Не забудь скинуть мне сообщением имена тех, кто знал про твою маленькую слабость.

С этими словами он удалился, не переставая смеяться.

— Вот засранец, — Лестрейд поморщился, проводив его взглядом.

— Не обращай внимания, — спокойно проговорил Майкрофт. — Он быстро устанет тебя дразнить, если ты прекратишь так бурно реагировать на его подначки.

— Ладно, — Грег снова вздохнул. — И что мы с тобой теперь будем делать?

— Ты — что хочешь, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — А я буду думать. Этим я отличаюсь от Шерлока: он работает ногами, а я — головой. И мои размышления почти всегда приносят куда более быстрый результат, чем его беготня.

— То есть мне надо свалить и не мешать? — не без легкой обиды проговорил Лестрейд.

— Именно, — если Майкрофт и заметил его обиду, то никак этого не показал. — Можешь осмотреть дом или найти себе какую-нибудь книгу. Или приготовить поесть. Словом, делай что хочешь.

Грег направился было к двери, собираясь оставить его, но обернулся, изучил взглядом застывшее лицо Холмса — и вернулся. Сел с ним рядом на диван, осторожно взял за руку.

— Я — бесчувственная сволочь, да? — виновато проговорил он. — Накинулся на тебя с обвинениями, потом навязал свою компанию, даже не подумав, что тебе, должно быть, сейчас тяжело. Ты потерял человека, которого… с которым ты…

— Не говори ерунды, — Майкрофт скривился, но ладонь не отнял. — Смерть Фредерика не вызывает у меня никаких эмоций. Он был для меня меньше, чем никем. Я просто покупал секс за деньги.

— Ты был вчера там? — Лестрейд не мог понять, какие чувства вызвали в нем эти слова. Казалось бы, такой цинизм должен возмущать, но он испытывал едва ли не… облегчение?

— Был, — Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами. — Задержался на сорок минут, и это спасло мне жизнь. Заседание в Министерстве финансов затянулось: все эти проблемы с беженцами и с выплатами пособий. Тяжелый вопрос, решение по нему потребовало много времени. В итоге я составил рекомендации для премьер-министра, чтобы тот занял жесткую позицию: Британия не будет кормить за свой счет всю эту армию потенциальных террористов. Если мы сделаем исключение хотя бы для женщин и детей, то беженцы хлынут к нам толпой и устроят такой же бардак, как, например, в Германии. Нам следует защищать собственных граждан.

Он внезапно замолчал и удивленно посмотрел на Грега:  
— Зачем я тебе все это рассказываю?

Тот слабо улыбнулся:  
— Ну, я же часто говорю тебе о своей работе. Но ты начал с того, что задержался.

— Точно, — Майкрофт закусил губу. — Обычно я приезжал к определенному времени. Фредерик всегда открывал вино заранее, я сам об этом просил: букет раскрывается ярче, если дать ему подышать. Но пили мы всегда вместе, по бокалу перед сексом и иногда после. Вчера он, вероятно, устал ждать и решил нарушить традицию — на мое счастье.

— Ты нашел его мертвым? — тихо спросил Лестрейд.

— Да, — Майкрофт скривился. — И сразу ушел, ни к чему не прикасаясь в этом доме. Даже к телу: помочь я всё равно не мог, это было совершенно очевидно. А сентиментальных чувств он у меня, как я уже говорил, не вызывал.

Он помолчал и, в свою очередь, задал вопрос:  
— Кто вызвал полицию?

— Сотрудница клининговой службы, — ответил Грег. — Сказала, что всегда приходит убирать дом в это время, но обычно там никого нет. А тут…

— Я так и думал, — Холмс кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и вдруг сознался: — Надеялся только, что мне еще раз повезет. И этим делом будешь заниматься не ты.

— Оно проходит по моему отделу.

— Знаю, — Майкрофт болезненно скривился. — Повлиять на то, чтобы расследование передали кому-то еще, я, как ты понимаешь, не мог: нельзя было привлекать к себе внимания. Но у тебя же сегодня выходной, так что я надеялся…

— У меня нет семьи, с которой можно проводить уик-энды, — Грег горько усмехнулся. — А у других парней — есть. Потому в таких случаях всегда выдергивают именно меня.

— Ты не должен был об этом узнать, — Холмс вздохнул. — Я принял все меры, чтобы ты никогда…

— Но я узнал, — перебил его Лестрейд. А потом посмотрел на него, пытаясь поймать взгляд, и тихо спросил: — Почему я, Майкрофт? Во мне нет ничего особенного. Не бог весть какой красавец, умом не блещу, никаких талантов у меня тоже не наблюдается… Почему?

Холмс лишь фыркнул, явно не собираясь отвечать.

— Ведь ты же… — Грег подавил очередной тоскливый вздох и уставился на свои ботинки. — Ты уникальный! Умнее тебя я в жизни никого не встречал, а масштаб твоей личности вызывает неконтролируемое восхищение. Неужто не мог найти себе кого-то поинтереснее, чем простой «бобби»?

— Грег, — Майкрофт скривился и отнял свою руку. — У меня сейчас нет времени на бессмысленные разговоры.

— А когда есть время, то нет желания, — Лестрейд горько усмехнулся. — Ладно, поговорим осмысленно. Твой брат назвал меня посредственным следователем, но разбираться в убийствах все-таки моя работа. И я не собираюсь просто сидеть здесь, ожидая, пока этот гений справится сам. Так что расскажи мне все, что сможешь рассказать. Ты кого-нибудь подозреваешь?

— Всех, — Холмс поджал губы. — Шерлок прав: о моих визитах к Фредерику знали только два человека. Ни у одного из них не было причин меня убивать. Личных, я хочу сказать. Но это не значит, что кого-то из них не могли купить те, у кого такие причины были.

— Полагаю, твои люди не бедствуют, — Грег покачал головой. — Даже представить сложно, что можно было предложить той же Антее, чтобы она пошла против тебя.

— У нее брат-наркоман, который натворил под кайфом достаточно, чтобы сесть на несколько лет, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — И мать с очень больным сердцем, которая, с большой долей вероятности, не переживет ареста дорогого заблудшего сыночка. Я поместил его в закрытую клинику на лечение и позаботился, чтобы его грехи не всплыли. Но что, если о них знаю не только я?

— Думаешь, это мог быть шантаж?

— Конечно, — Холмс сделал раздраженный жест. — У любого человека есть болевые точки, надавив на которые, можно вынудить его сделать что угодно.

— Но ты точно не знаешь, кто из них, потому подозреваешь обоих, да? — Лестрейд смотрел в лицо Майкрофта, не без суеверного ужаса отмечая, что видит на нем то, чего еще пару часов назад не смог бы даже представить: неуверенность.

— Не знаю, — обреченно согласился тот и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты растерян, — ошарашенно пробормотал Грег. А потом привлек его к себе. — Боже мой, Майкрофт, и такое, оказывается, бывает?

— Я тоже человек, — просто сказал Холмс.

— Ага, — Лестрейд улыбнулся и погладил его по спине. — И, знаешь… Я рад, что хотя бы со мной ты позволяешь себе быть человеком. Завтра ты придешь к себе на службу и будешь выглядеть непрошибаемым, как каменная скала. И, скорее всего, тот, кто это устроил, тут же выдаст себя, потому что решит, будто ты уже его вычислил. Иначе и быть не может: никто ведь не верит, что ты можешь хоть на минуту перестать быть сверхчеловеком.

Майкрофт тихо засмеялся.  
— Ну, спасибо! Вот каким ты меня видишь?

Грег лишь обнял его крепче, потрясенный неожиданной мыслью: «Я вижу его таким, каким едва ли видел кто-нибудь еще. Разве что в детстве… и то трудно себе представить».

— Между прочим, — преувеличенно бесстрастным голосом проговорил Майкрофт, — мы с тобой сейчас выглядим на редкость двусмысленно. Догадайся, что сказал бы мой брат?

— Мне плевать, что об этом думает Шерлок! — фыркнул Лестрейд.

— А что должен думать я? — голос Майкрофта сделался еще более бесстрастным.

— Что я люблю тебя, — неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Грег. И, лишь произнеся вслух, осознал, что это действительно так. Однако, услышав, как Холмс невольно задержал дыхание, поспешно добавил:  
— Ну, может, не в том смысле, в каком тебе хотелось бы, но…

— Платонически, — Майкрофт на мгновение прикрыл глаза и прижался щекой к его виску, а потом заставил себя отстраниться. — Понятно.

— Но от этого не менее сильно, — Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся. — У меня не было более близкого человека с тех пор, как умер отец. И я даже не думал, что когда-нибудь появится. Потому я ни за что не позволю кому-то причинить тебе вред!

Он поморщился, совершенно неверно истолковав грустную улыбку Холмса, и добавил:  
— Конечно, наивно сравнивать мои возможности с твоими и предполагать, что я смогу что-то, чего не можешь ты. Но в меру своих сил я буду делать все от меня зависящее.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе и в искренности того, что ты говоришь, — мягко сказал Майкрофт. Изо всех сил стараясь не показать чувства горечи, которое вызвал у него этот разговор. Он много месяцев убеждал себя, что ни на что не надеется и готов довольствоваться тем, что есть. Но когда Грег заговорил о любви, сердце против воли пропустило удар.

«Глупец! — мысленно обругал он себя. — И когда ты уже смиришься?»

— Мне действительно надо сосредоточиться и проанализировать ситуацию, — Майкрофт отвел взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на Лестрейда. — Можешь не уходить, но не говори вслух, хорошо?

* * *

Грег потратил больше двух часов, изучая дом. Он старался не думать о неэтичности того, что делает, когда самым тщательным образом исследовал постель Майкрофта и его одежду, даже белье. Не из любопытства же! Просто если отравитель понял, что намеченная жертва осталась жива, то, скорее всего, в следующий раз он подмешает яд во что-то такое, с чем Холмс гарантированно вступит в контакт. За годы работы в полиции Грег видел такое количество разных способов отравлений, что простому обывателю даже трудно себе представить, и сейчас он вспоминал их все, чтобы исключить даже малейшую опасность.

Вскрытые упаковки продуктов из холодильника немедленно отправились в мусор. Невскрытые Лестрейд тщательно изучил на предмет малейших повреждений вроде следов от уколов, безжалостно избавляясь от всего, что вызывало хотя бы тень подозрения. Та же участь постигла шампуни и гели для душа, зубную пасту, щетку и прочее содержимое ванной комнаты. Усмехаясь про себя, Грег позвонил Салли и попросил об услуге, продиктовав список того, что нужно купить. Майкрофту придется некоторое время пользоваться не тем, к чему он привык. Но зато никому и в голову не придет добавлять яд в дешевый шампунь или готовые замороженные обеды из супермаркета.

Напоследок он еще раз обошел дом, запоминая мельчайшие детали, чтобы сразу заметить, если в расположении предметов что-то изменится. Потом, получив СМС от Салли, вышел на пару минут к крыльцу — расплатиться и забрать пакеты с покупками. Проигнорировал откровенный вопрос в глазах подчиненной, не давая никаких объяснений, только пробормотав что-то невнятное про «спецзадание» и «вы уж там некоторое время сами как-нибудь».

Время близилось к ужину, о чем недвусмысленно напоминал собственный желудок. Лестрейд распаковал покупки, разложил их по местам и задумался: что бы такое выбрать из невеликого списка блюд, которые он научился готовить за годы одинокой жизни, чтобы Холмса хотя бы не стошнило? В итоге он остановился на салате из свежих овощей и обычной яичнице, в которую, в последний момент вспомнив про вечную диету Майкрофта, не стал даже добавлять бекон. Разложил еду по тарелкам и почти на цыпочках отправился в гостиную.

Холмс сидел на диване в той же позе, с отсутствующим видом глядя прямо перед собой. Он даже не повернул головы на звук шагов Грега, просто ровным голосом поинтересовался:  
— Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Только хотел спросить: ты тоже, как и Шерлок, считаешь, что процесс пищеварения вредит мыслительному процессу?

— Нет.

— Тогда давай поедим, — Грег смущенно улыбнулся. — Я голодный, если честно. Думаю, ты тоже?

— Пожалуй, да, — Майкрофт ответил раздосадованной гримасой. — Ты прав, поужинать не помешает.

Инспектор только головой покачал. Ты подумай, он сердится на то, что ему, как и всем простым смертным, требуется еда. Вот же… Холмс!

— Согласишься разлучиться с этим диваном, или принести тебе тарелку сюда? — ровным голосом поинтересовался он.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
— Думаешь, я нуждаюсь в няньках?

— Не думаю, — Лестрейд тихо усмехнулся. — Но раз уж я здесь, и мне совсем нечего делать, кроме заботы о твоей великолепной персоне, то именно этим я и собираюсь заняться.

— Заботиться? — брови Холмса удивленно поползли вверх. — Обо мне?

— О тебе, занудное чудовище, — Грег рассмеялся в голос. — Пошли на кухню уже. Я и так не бог весть какой повар, и если все остынет, то будет вовсе несъедобно.

Выражение лица Майкрофта было абсолютно нечитаемым, но Лестрейд всё равно каким-то шестым чувством понял, что тот растроган.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1] - Ресторан Гордона Рамзи, находится в Мэйфейр. Единственный в Лондоне ресторан, которому присвоены три звезды Мишлен.


	3. All the things are not what they seem

— Надо цепочку купить, — пробормотал Грег, подтаскивая к входной двери тяжелое кресло из гостиной. Майкрофт наблюдал за его действиями с интересом.

— Думаешь, в этом есть необходимость? — ровным голосом поинтересовался он.

— Конечно, — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Если кто-то попробует войти в эту дверь, то кресло опрокинется и будет сильный грохот. Так я узнаю о присутствии гостя раньше, чем он успеет перешагнуть порог.

— На самом деле, Грег, я не думаю, что тот, кто устроил покушение на меня, будет действовать настолько прямолинейно, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Если это кто-то из моих людей, то от них можно ожидать куда более изобретательного плана.

— А они достаточно умны, чтобы понять, что ты от них ничего примитивного не ожидаешь? — Грег иронично приподнял бровь. — Знаешь что, Майкрофт, можешь смеяться надо мной. Я тоже посмеюсь, когда мы устраним угрозу.

Холмс лишь пожал плечами: мол, делай что хочешь. Весь вечер он, наблюдая краем глаза за бурной деятельностью, которую Лестрейд развернул в его квартире, ловил себя на странном ощущении: что ему это нравится. И сам себе не мог такое объяснить. С детства Майкрофт ненавидел, когда его раз и навсегда установленный жизненный уклад кто-то нарушал. Когда трогали его вещи, суетились вокруг, мешая сосредоточиться, ломали безупречный порядок.

Правда, такого себе даже Шерлок уже давно не позволял. Единственным человеком, не желавшим считаться с мнением, которое имело вес для всех, включая членов королевской семьи, оставалась мать. И потому ее визитов в свой дом Майкрофт старался любой ценой избегать.

Но Грег, при всей его активности, каким-то образом умудрялся не раздражать. Вероятно, потому что его смущение можно было буквально потрогать руками. Он осознавал, что находится на чужой территории, и старался действовать по возможности деликатно.

Холмс вспомнил его прошлые визиты, когда инспектор устраивался на краешке стула, сложив руки на коленях, и на все просьбы Майкрофта чувствовать себя свободно отвечал, что этот дом напоминает нечто среднее между музеем и библиотекой. То есть, два места, где человек, выросший, фактически, в деревне, неизменно ощущает себя слишком неуклюжим и боится ненароком что-нибудь испортить одним неверным движением. Холмс смеялся, ни на минуту не обижаясь. Наоборот, такое определение собственного жилища ему непонятным образом льстило.

— Грег, — ровным голосом проговорил он, поймав очередной виноватый взгляд. — Успокойся. Я понимаю, что ты просто стараешься меня защитить.

— Потерпи, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Я знаю, что тебе некомфортно. Мне, если честно, тоже. Я не привык к такому… Ты знаешь, как работает программа защиты свидетелей?

— Конечно, — Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся.

— Обычно я просто подаю запрос, но не участвую в этом лично, — Грег поморщился. — Для этого есть соответствующие подразделения. Которые организуют для человека смену места жительства, документов, иногда даже внешности. Если, конечно, речь не идет о преступниках, заключенных под стражу.

— Ты сейчас хочешь запереть меня в камере и приставить к дверям десяток полицейских? — Холмс фыркнул.

— В камере — не в камере, но подкрепление мне точно не помешало бы, — Грег никак не отреагировал на шутку и продолжал хмуриться. — Я всего лишь человек и вполне способен допускать ошибки. А понимание, что меня никто не подстрахует и что цена этой ошибки может быть…

— Грег, — Майкрофт улыбнулся и похлопал его по плечу. — Смотри на это проще. Я ведь тоже всего лишь человек. И понимаю, что хоть моя смерть и станет в некотором роде проблемой для Великобритании, но эта проблема не из разряда неразрешимых. А в глобальном масштабе и вовсе ничего критичного не произойдет. Мир не рухнет, если в нем не будет Майкрофта Холмса.

— Про весь мир и даже про Британию я и не думал, — Лестрейд через силу улыбнулся. — Теперь я чувствую себя не только никчемным, но еще и эгоистом.

— Когда ты станешь тем или другим, я тебе сообщу, — спокойно сказал Холмс. — А пока прекрати рефлексировать.

— Думаю, тебе надо пойти спать, — Грег криво улыбнулся. — Нельзя, чтобы завтра на работе ты выглядел усталым или встревоженным.

— Только мне? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

— Я лучше не буду ложиться, — инспектор отвел взгляд. — Мало ли…

— Собираешься охранять дверь моей спальни всю ночь с пистолетом в руках? — Холмс нахмурился. — Сразу оставь эту мысль. У тебя тоже был тяжелый день и завтра ожидается не легче. Так что будет лучше, если ты нормально отдохнешь.

— Но…

— Никаких «но», — отрезал Майкрофт. — Запомни сразу: моя охрана не обсуждает полученных распоряжений. Иди спать, Грег. Это приказ.

Изучив взглядом несчастное лицо Лестрейда, он смягчился.  
— Принятых тобой мер предосторожности вполне достаточно. Врасплох нас никто не застанет. Так что отдыхай спокойно.

— Хорошо, — Грег вздохнул и направился в сторону его спальни. Холмс приподнял бровь.

— Гостевая в другой стороне, — бесстрастно сообщил он.

— Знаю, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Но прежде, чем ты зайдешь внутрь, я намерен еще раз все проверить.

Он внимательно осмотрел окна, удостоверившись, что все они заперты. «Решетки бы поставить, — с тоской подумал Грег. — Или хоть замки понадежнее… Гений вроде Шерлока такие вскроет за пять секунд и совершенно бесшумно. Где гарантия, что завтра я не найду его мертвым в постели?»

От этой мысли в груди мучительно заныло.

Майкрофт, стоя в дверях спальни, наблюдал за сменой выражений на лице инспектора, с большим трудом заставляя себя выглядеть бесстрастным. Забота Лестрейда и то, с каким рвением он принялся защищать его, Холмса, — все это буквально выбивало почву из-под ног, заново воскрешая убитые было надежды. И то, что он сказал… Может, весь мир и не рухнет без Майкрофта, но личный мир Грега разрушится точно. «Я ни за что не позволю кому-то причинить тебе вред!»

Такого ему не говорил никто и никогда. С тех пор, как он стал подростком, именно от него все ожидали, что он возьмет на себя ответственность за братьев, которые вечно витали в облаках и ввязывались во все тяжкие. А значит именно среднему, самому серьезному из всех Холмсов, полагалось присматривать за двумя другими. Постепенно ответственность, которую он сам на себя взвалил, распространилась на всю страну. Это было правильно, Майкрофт делал то, что мог — и делал хорошо. Но как же приятно, оказывается, когда и ты сам становишься предметом чьей-то заботы. Когда находится хоть кто-то, способный за фигурой всесильного политика разглядеть его человеческие слабости и потребности.

— Грег, — чуть охрипшим от волнения голосом проговорил Холмс, — спасибо тебе. А сейчас иди спать.

Лестрейд кивнул и направился к двери. На пороге он кинул настолько тоскливый взгляд на Майкрофта, что у того засосало под ложечкой.

— Иди сюда, — Холмс потянул его на себя и очень бережно обнял за плечи. — Передать не могу, как я ценю твое беспокойство обо мне. Но помни: я далеко не беспомощен, даже когда не окружен со всех сторон охраной. У меня есть оружие, которым я отлично умею пользоваться.

Лестрейд кивнул и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

— Все будет хорошо, Майкрофт, — тихо проговорил он. — Я обещаю.

— Конечно, — Холмс тепло улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы Грега. А потом отпустил его и легонько подтолкнул к выходу. — Спокойной ночи.

Укладываясь в постель, Майкрофт продолжал улыбаться. Думая, что почти благодарен этому убийце, кем бы он ни был. Потому что уничтожить одного из самых влиятельных людей в стране действительно сложно: особенно, если он уже предупрежден и начеку. Но не будь этой попытки убийства, Холмс, вероятно, никогда не узнал бы, насколько на самом деле дорог человеку, в которого почти год безнадежно влюблен. Не говоря уже о том, что, благодаря Шерлоку, им теперь придется неопределенное время провести вместе, не разлучаясь ни на минуту. И, кто знает, вдруг Грег пересмотрит свой взгляд на их отношения…

Последнюю мысль Майкрофт поспешно загнал подальше, признав слишком смелой.

* * *

— Я могу вызвать шофера, — недовольно проговорил Холмс, наливая себе кофе. Лестрейд, который уже позавтракал, еще раз тщательно проверил служебный пистолет и запихнул его в подмышечную кобуру.

— Даже не думай, — хмуро отозвался он. — Возить тебя я буду сам. Так что пусть просто подгонит машину к дому и оставит ключи в замке зажигания.

— Вовсе не обязательно… — начал было Майкрофт, но Грег слегка раздраженно прервал его.

— Обязательно, — сухо проговорил он. — Раз уж я отвечаю за твою безопасность, то позволь мне делать это тем способом, который именно я сочту наилучшим.

Холмс подавил улыбку и кивнул. Снова поймав себя на необычном ощущении: что, оказывается, не так уж неприемлемо хоть иногда позволить принимать решения кому-то другому. Кому полностью доверяешь и знаешь, что он тебе точно никогда не навредит.

Потому он без раздражения принял требование остаться дома и запереть дверь, пока Лестрейд тщательно осматривал его служебный автомобиль, прежде чем позволить Майкрофту в него сесть.

Закончив с машиной, инспектор поставил ее на сигнализацию и вернулся в дом. Холмс, ожидавший его в прихожей, лишь фыркнул, увидев, как Грег набросил носовой платок на глазок видеокамеры, а потом выдернул из собственной шевелюры волосок и старательно приладил его между дверью и косяком, значительно выше уровня глаз. Если не знать точно, куда смотреть — ни за что не заметишь.

— Хочу быть уверенным, что сюда никто не входил в наше отсутствие, — пояснил он свои действия. — Примитивный трюк — но всегда срабатывает. Со всеми окнами в доме я проделал то же самое, так что о незваных гостях мы узнаем сразу же.

— Я мог бы просто дать тебе доступ к этой камере, — ровным голосом сообщил Майкрофт. — Сможешь хоть круглосуточно наблюдать за дверью со своего телефона.

— Я за годы работы сталкивался с уймой способов обмануть видеокамеру, — Лестрейд ухмыльнулся. — От банальных, вроде фото пустой лестничной площадки и установки его прямо перед объективом, так чтобы я при всех манипуляциях с дверью видел только этот снимок. И до сложных, таких, как перенастройка сигнала и прокручивание записи, скажем, суточной давности, на которой площадка в нужный момент опять-таки будет выглядеть пустой. Твои люди не ждут от нас примитивных ловушек, потому именно в них и попадутся. Если кто-то откроет дверь, волосок неминуемо упадет. Чтобы заметить его, надо быть Шерлоком. Но твой брат, к счастью, на нашей стороне.

Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами. А потом, под прикрытием своего добровольного телохранителя, прошествовал от крыльца и устроился на заднем сиденье, защищенном со всех сторон пуленепробиваемыми стеклами.

— Подними перегородку, — попросил Грег.

Холмс вздохнул, делая, как он сказал. Смысл требования был совершенно очевиден: лобовое стекло в машине было обычным. Перегородка остановит пулю, значит, Майкрофт теперь в полной безопасности. Но не Лестрейд. И от этой мысли в груди разливался холод.

Антея, заметив, что босса сопровождает очень сосредоточенный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, удивленно приподняла брови, но воздержалась от комментариев. Только вежливо поздоровалась — и распахнула сразу обе створки двери в кабинет Майкрофта, позволяя Грегу продолжать идти со своим подопечным бок о бок. Это было кстати: Лестрейду очень не хотелось бы оставлять его в приемной наедине с помощницей даже на минуту, но и позволить ему первому зайти в кабинет он тоже не мог. В дверном проеме Грег всё же опередил Холмса на полшага, внимательно осматривая помещение. А потом запер дверь и попросил просто постоять в центре кабинета, подальше от стен и окон, после чего тщательно проверил каждый дюйм пространства на предмет малейшей опасности.

— Я буду сам варить тебе кофе, ладно? — тихо попросил он, когда Майкрофт наконец устроился за своим рабочим столом. — Обычно ты просишь ее, но…

— Слишком много хлопот для тебя одного, — Холмс вздохнул. — Но это разумно, так что ответ — да. Не забывай только, что ты не просто охранник, шофер или секретарь. Ты — друг, которым я очень дорожу. Потому не подвергай себя лишнему риску.

— Зато я наконец имею возможность хоть издалека посмотреть на то, от чего ты всегда держал меня подальше, — Грег криво улыбнулся. — На твою сверхсекретную работу.

— Боюсь, будешь разочарован, — Майкрофт хмыкнул, нацепляя на нос очки. — Моя работа не такая захватывающая, как твоя. По большей части я просто сижу здесь и анализирую документы, которые мне приносят на рассмотрение.

Лестрейд закатил глаза:  
— Ты хотел сказать, что обычно работаешь мозгами, а мне этого всё равно не понять по причине их отсутствия?

— Не сравнивай меня с Шерлоком, ладно? — Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся. — Я сказал именно то, что сказал, без всякого подтекста.

— Хорошо, мистер умник, — Грег ответил точно такой же улыбкой. — Я согласен на скучную жизнь. Лишь бы она слишком «веселой» не стала. Лучше уж целыми днями смотреть, как ты медитируешь над бумагами, чем… Кстати, ты ведь не проводишь в этом кабинете целые дни? Все эти встречи и переговоры…

Брови его сошлись над переносицей, а на лице появилось откровенное напряжение.

— Успокойся, — Холмс фыркнул. — У меня хватит влияния устроить так, чтобы в ближайшее время все без исключения совещания проходили только в этом кабинете. Тебе, правда, придется выходить в приемную. Но поверь, никто не станет покушаться на меня в присутствии первых лиц в государстве.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Ну, ладно. Только пообещай, что всегда будешь держать оружие в пределах досягаемости. Так, на всякий случай.

— Обещаю, — Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся.

* * *

— Я знаю, что произошло, — тихо сообщила Антея, когда Грег, повинуясь просьбе Холмса, вышел в приемную, оставляя его наедине с министром транспорта, явившимся обсудить какую-то проблему.

Инспектор ничего не ответил, просто устроился в кресле, не спуская глаз с двери, за которой остался Майкрофт.

— Меня он тоже подозревает, понимаю, — еще тише проговорила она. — И правильно: ведь именно я делала заказ в ресторан.

Грег пожал плечами. Откровенничать с потенциальной убийцей он не собирался.

— Я рада, старший детектив-инспектор, что именно вы присматриваете за ним, — Антея вздохнула. — Мистер Холмс вам доверяет. Однажды вы поймете, что и я никогда не смогла бы причинить вред человеку, который оценил мои способности и помог подняться с самого низа, возвел до положения личной помощницы. Я ведь из небогатой семьи, у которой просто не было денег, чтобы обеспечить детям хоть какие-то карьерные перспективы, не говоря уже о столь блестящих… Не существует такой силы, что заставила бы меня пойти против мистера Холмса.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите? — сухо поинтересовался Лестрейд.

— Чтобы знали: не только вы готовы за него умереть, — грустно отозвалась она.

Грег нахмурился: Антея влюблена в своего босса? Но тогда… Может, Шерлок ошибся, и убийца хотел уничтожить именно Фредерика, а не Майкрофта? «Любовь, граничащая с одержимостью, способна изуродовать душу», — внезапно вспомнились слова Холмса. Кому, как не личной помощнице, было знать, что ее босс задержится и не приедет на свидание вовремя? Отличный момент, чтобы устранить соперника, не подвергая опасности жизнь любимого человека.

— Ну, что вы, — кажется, она прочитала мысль Грега по выражению его лица. — Если бы я о таком думала, то, скорее, отравила бы вас. Но я не сторонница бессмысленных действий. Мы не в равном положении, инспектор. Мистер Холмс никогда не смотрит на подчиненных, как на равных себе. Я смирилась с этим много лет назад.

— Мы с ним просто друзья, — Лестрейд закусил губу. Теперь и Антея считает, что у них с Майкрофтом роман? Только этого не хватало!

— Вы, возможно, именно так и думаете, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Но не он.

— Я все еще не понимаю, к чему этот разговор, — Грег чувствовал себя откровенно сконфуженным. Может, она того и добивалась? Пудрила ему мозги, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения? Такое вполне возможно, учитывая, что Майкрофт просто не стал бы держать Антею рядом с собой, не будь она чертовски умна.

— Ни к чему, — она болезненно поморщилась. — Забудьте. Просто… берегите его. Во всех смыслах.

После мучительных размышлений Лестрейд решил не пересказывать этот разговор Майкрофту. Нехорошо выдавать личные тайны женщины, особенно учитывая тот факт, что она и вправду может оказаться невиновной. Но написал длинное сообщение Шерлоку, излагая свои соображения относительно мотивов, которые могли быть у Антеи для убийства Фредерика. Минуту спустя от детектива пришел лаконичный ответ: «Тогда почему ты еще жив? ШХ».

Грег устало поморщился. Ну да, этому гению тут же пришло в голову то же самое, что открытым текстом заявила Антея. Уж коли убирать с пути конкурента, то настоящего, а не того, кого Майкрофт всего лишь использовал в качестве замены.

* * *

Три недели спустя они все еще находились в той же точке, что и в первый день. Шерлок был мрачным, как туча: он так и не смог даже близко подобраться к разгадке убийства Фредерика. В квартиру Холмса никто не пытался пробраться, машина его была неизменно в порядке, как и рабочий кабинет. Грег чувствовал себя смертельно усталым, потому что не расслаблялся ни на минуту. Мало ли, может, убийца нарочно выжидает, надеясь, что охранник Майкрофта утратит бдительность.

А слова Антеи никак не шли из головы: «Вы, возможно, именно так и думаете. Но не он». Лестрейд заново прокручивал их в голове каждый вечер, ложась спать. И не мог понять, какие эмоции они у него вызывают. Майкрофт ясно дал понять, что хотел бы других отношений. Но он не делал ничего, что могло бы не понравиться Грегу — ни разу, с того случая, когда пытался его поцеловать. И это позволяло инспектору продолжать прятать голову в песок, убеждая себя, что их связывает только дружба. Сколько в этом правды? И что чувствует он сам?

Почему его до сих пор трясет от ярости, стоит вспомнить глумливые слова Ховарда: «Я знаю, как он стонет, когда кончает. И как надо трахать его, чтобы ему понравилось». Был ли красавчик Джейсон для Майкрофта такой же секс-игрушкой, как Фредерик, или чем-то большим? Эта мысль, помимо всего прочего, лишала Грега сна.

«О чем, чёрт возьми, я думаю? — в который раз за последние дни мысленно обругал себя Лестрейд. — Майкрофт может умереть в любой день, а я только и делаю, что психую из-за его бывших любовников? Отличный охранник, ничего не скажешь!»

Грег заставил себя расслабиться и попытаться уснуть. В конце концов, Холмс прав: что толку от телохранителя, который с недосыпа клюет носом и не способен толком обеспечить его безопасность? Последняя мысль, перед тем как Лестрейд провалился в сон, была неожиданно приятной: если бы не угроза, которая нависла над Майкрофтом, он, пожалуй, чувствовал бы себя… счастливым.

Их совместный быт был невероятно уютным и мирным. Даже когда они часами не разговаривали, когда Холмс сидел, уткнувшись в свои сверхсекретные бумаги или в экран ноутбука. Или просто размышлял. Грег тогда старался двигаться как можно тише, чтобы не мешать. Возился на кухне, пытаясь приготовить ему что-нибудь съедобное, просматривал текущие дела своего отдела, которые регулярно привозила Донован. И, чем бы ни был занят, ловил себя на потребности постоянно держать Майкрофта в поле зрения. Откровенно любуясь его сосредоточенным лицом.

«В последний раз я чувствовал себя таким счастливым в первый год брака», — подумал Лестрейд. И заснул быстрее, чем успел испугаться неуместности подобной мысли.

* * *

Майкрофт тоже долго не мог уснуть. За прошедшие три недели он почти утвердился в мысли, что на него покушался кто-то со стороны. Тщательнейшая проверка каждого шага двоих подозреваемых не оставляла места сомнениям: оба были чисты. Кто бы ни отравил вино, убившее Фредерика, этот человек не имел к службе Холмса ни малейшего отношения. Просто сумел каким-то образом выведать тайну, которую известный политик всеми силами скрывал, — и воспользовался этим знанием в своих целях.

Это означало, что Майкрофт вполне может освободить Грега от утомительных обязанностей. Но он почему-то медлил. Убеждая себя, что его обожаемый упрямый инспектор всё равно не согласится ни с какими доводами, пока виновный не окажется за решеткой. Так оно и было, конечно, но главная причина, почему Холмс даже не попытался, крылась в самом Лестрейде.

Майкрофт не мог без тоски представить, что однажды Грег уедет из этого дома, и они снова станут видеться раз в неделю по пятницам. Что сам он не будет больше ежеминутно чувствовать, насколько для него важен, деликатных попыток позаботиться, завтрака и свежесваренного кофе, всегда ожидающих на кухне, когда бы Холмс ни проснулся. И как только угадывает, в какое время Майкрофт собирается встать? Бог ты мой, Грег даже учитывал особенности диеты, научившись готовить именно те блюда, которые Холмс мог есть, не задумываясь о лишнем весе. Хотя и пожимал плечами, заявляя, что его друг в отличной форме и мог бы уже про все эти диеты просто забыть.

— Мне кажется, что я откровенно злоупотребляю твоей добротой, — Майкрофт морщился каждый раз, когда инспектор бежал на кухню со словами, что даже Британскому правительству нужно регулярно питаться.

— Да брось, — Лестрейд искренне улыбался ему. — Мне тоже хочется заниматься хоть чем-то. А то таскаюсь за тобой целыми днями, как тень, или часами сижу в твоем кабинете, на случай, если туда ворвется кто-нибудь, потрясая пистолетом. Чувствую себя бездельником, если честно. Как будто меня отправили в незапланированный отпуск.

— После отпуска ты вряд ли выглядел бы таким измученным, — качал головой Майкрофт. Сил сопротивляться этой искренней и вместе с тем такой желанной заботе, у него просто не было.

«Я привык, что он постоянно рядом, — с горечью подумал Холмс. — Как будто мы живем вместе не по необходимости, а потому, что сами так решили… Но ведь однажды этому придет конец».

Мысль о том, что Грег, возможно, согласился бы остаться здесь и после того, как угроза будет устранена, была слишком соблазнительной, чтобы Майкрофт мог ее себе позволить. Как и ту, что он отдал бы все на свете за его согласие. Даже если в их отношениях ничего не изменится. Но… брат ведь жил в одном доме с Джоном Ватсоном почти четыре года. И их не связывало ничего, кроме дружбы. Может, и Лестрейд тоже нашел бы такой вариант приемлемым?

Одно Холмс знал наверняка: он никогда не предложит. Слишком велик страх услышать отказ.

* * *

— Курьер явно что-то скрывает, — хмуро констатировал Шерлок, развалившись в кресле в гостиной Майкрофта. — Но упорно твердит, что в тот вечер все было как обычно, и он просто доставил заказ в Кенсингтон. Как я только ни старался вытянуть из него признание… 

— Никто не захочет сознаваться, что стал соучастником убийства, — Грег вздохнул. — Может, просто арестовать его? В Скотланд-Ярде будет поразговорчивее.

— Не думаю, — детектив поморщился. — У нас ведь ничего на него нет. Я приставил к этому парню слежку, Уиггинс и его ребята докладывают мне о каждом шаге. Но пока никаких результатов.

— А ты разобрался, как это вообще удалось? — Лестрейд устало откинулся на спинку дивана. — Бутылка ведь была закрыта и запечатана. Как в нее смогли подмешать яд?

— Скорее всего, ввели шприцем, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Но Фредерик, открывая вино, сам уничтожил все возможные следы. Пробка повреждена штопором, разглядеть на ней крохотный след от укола практически нереально.

— То есть до вина добрался кто-то, точно знавший, кому предназначалась эта бутылка, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Может, курьер просто отвлекся, оставил заказ где-то без присмотра… Ну, мало ли, перекусить решил по дороге. А теперь понимает, что виноват, вот и нервничает, когда ты задаешь вопросы.

— Тоже возможно, — Шерлок закатил глаза, явно давая понять, что ни на минуту не верит в подобную возможность. А потом повернулся к брату:  
— Ты достал то, что я просил?

Майкрофт, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука, протянул руку и, не глядя, извлек из портфеля несколько страниц распечаток.  
— Тебе это ничего не даст, — ровным голосом сообщил он.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Грег.

— Данные из телефонной компании, — детектив ухмыльнулся. — Я попросил братца выяснить, с кем этот парень общался в интересующий нас период.

— С мобильного — только с матерью, — равнодушно сообщил Холмс-старший. — Кто звонил ему в ресторан, как ты понимаешь, установить невозможно. Клиенты делают заказы, бронируют столики. Проверить каждый номер будет не так-то просто.

— Я мог бы попросить моих ребят, — вмешался Лестрейд. — У полиции все-таки есть кое-какие возможности.

— Сам займусь, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу и спрятал распечатки в карман пальто. — А ты, Лестрейд, сосредоточься на своей задаче.

С этими словами детектив поднялся и направился к выходу.  
— Будет что-то новое, сообщу, — бросил он вместо прощания.

— Подожди, — окликнул его Грег.

Холмс-младший недовольно обернулся:  
— Ну, что еще?

— А ты не пытался покопаться в жизни самого Фредерика? — инспектор изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно. — Майкрофт сказал, что они ничего не знали друг о друге. Но ведь у этого парня могло быть что-то кроме… этого его занятия. Постоянный партнер или хотя бы просто какие-то отношения для души, а не за деньги.

— Не глупее тебя, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Об этом я подумал сразу же. Но так ли легко выяснить хоть что-то о парне, если мы даже имени его точно не знаем? 

— Кто-то у него был, — подал голос Майкрофт. — Однажды, когда я уходил, случайно услышал телефонный разговор. Он не знал, что я забыл зонт в прихожей и вернулся. И говорил кому-то, что наконец свободен и хочет только одного: поскорее выкинуть из головы свою чертову работу и просто провести вечер с тем, кто его действительно любит.

— Как трогательно, — Шерлок брезгливо поморщился. — Впору прослезиться от умиления.

— Но если этот «кто-то» его в самом деле любил, то вряд ли стал бы убивать, верно? — Грег вздохнул, понимая, что тоже не испытывает ни малейшего сочувствия к умершему парню. Хотя и должен бы. Но не получалось — и все тут.

— Ключевое слово здесь «если», Лестрейд, — задумчиво проговорил Холмс-младший. А потом обратился к брату:  
— Когда именно ты слышал этот разговор?

— Примерно за месяц до… происшествия, — отозвался старший.

— Нужно выяснить, кто этот человек, — Шерлок, казалось, погрузился в транс и говорил сам с собой. — Телефон Фредерика нашли при обыске дома?

— Да, — Грег поморщился. — Но история вызовов тщательно потерта. 

— Все равно, распорядись, чтобы мне его отдали, я попробую покопаться. 

С этими словами Холмс-младший скрылся за дверью. Инспектор вздохнул и двинулся следом, чтобы поставить на место дверную цепочку.

Майкрофт молча сидел на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, но взгляд его был расфокусированным и смотрел мимо экрана.

— Ты расстроен? — мягко поинтересовался Лестрейд, устраиваясь рядом. — Тот разговор, который ты услышал, тебя задел?

— С чего бы? — равнодушно отозвался Холмс. — Что мне за дело до личных отношений человека, который ничего для меня не значил?

— Не знаю, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Просто подумал, что когда спишь с кем-то, не очень приятно осознавать, что он при этом только и думает, как бы сбежать от тебя к кому-то другому.

— Меня никогда не волновало, о чем он думал, — сухо заметил Майкрофт. — Я хотел только секса, чувства его мне были ни к чему.

Лестрейд закусил губу, набираясь решимости, и осторожно поинтересовался:  
— А чувства Джейсона Ховарда?

Холмс раздраженно поморщился.  
— Так и знал, что ты рано или поздно спросишь, — бесстрастно проговорил он. — Ответ прежний, Грег. Я не собираюсь ничего тебе объяснять.

— Да и не нужно, — тот грустно улыбнулся. — Выражение твоего лица в тот день мне и так много о чем сказало.

— Вот как? — Майкрофт иронично приподнял бровь.

— Конечно, — Лестрейд снова закусил губу. — Ты очень хорошо владеешь собой. И тогда, как и сейчас, выглядел совершенно бесстрастным. Но я уже довольно неплохо тебя знаю и научится отличать, когда ты в самом деле равнодушен, а когда это только маска. Наверное, я именно потому и избил его: увидел, что и само его появление, и то, что он сказал, причинило тебе боль.

— Он сказал чистую правду, — голос Холмса звучал невозможно холодно. — Что я никогда ему даже не нравился.

— А он тебе — да, — с непонятной самому себе уверенностью констатировал Грег. — До такой степени, что ты все еще переживаешь.

— Тут ты ошибаешься, — Майкрофт снова поморщился. — Давно уже нет.

Лестрейд придвинулся ближе, отобрал у Холмса ноутбук, про который тот давно забыл, отставил в сторону и осторожно сжал его пальцы.

— Майкрофт, — тихо проговорил он. — Нет никакой слабости в том, чтобы испытывать боль, когда твои чувства не встретили понимания. Почему ты боишься в этом сознаться?

— Неравнодушие — не преимущество, — ровным голосом сообщил Холмс.

— Равнодушие — тем более не преимущество, — Лестрейд погладил тыльную сторону его ладони. — Даже если ты сверхчеловек.

— Ладно, — тот раздраженно фыркнул, отнимая свою руку. — Я понял, что ты эту тему не оставишь. Хорошо, будь по-твоему. Двадцать лет назад я едва не сделал предложение человеку, о чье лицо ты разбил костяшки пальцев. Связь с ним чуть не уничтожила мою карьеру. К счастью, я вовремя одумался.

— Он пытался тебя шантажировать? — тихо спросил Грег.

Брови Майкрофта удивленно приподнялись.  
— Шантажировать? Почему ты так решил?

— Потому что Ховард — шантажист, — Лестрейд брезгливо поморщился. — На него завели дело несколько лет назад во Франции. Он не сел в тюрьму только потому, что потерпевший сам забрал заявление. Скандала боялся… Ты знаешь, кто такой Франсуа Шапю?

— Конечно, — брови Холмса сошлись над переносицей. — Я даже знаю, почему он отозвал свою кандидатуру с выборов в парламент. Делу ход не дали, но слухи всё равно ходили, и я не мог не обратить на них внимания. Только именем любовника Шапю не поинтересовался. Личные дела человека, который позволил себе так по-глупому рискнуть репутацией в политических кругах, мне не были интересны.

— Ховард снял их встречи на видео, — Грег отвел взгляд. — И я думал, может…

— …со мной произошло то же самое? — закончил его фразу Майкрофт. — Нет, ничего подобного. Говорю же, это было двадцать лет назад. Я тогда еще имел слишком мало веса, чтобы что-то в этом роде могло мне навредить. К тому же, как я уже сказал, у меня было намерение оформить отношения официально. Я не сделал этого только потому, что однополые браки у нас в стране в то время еще не были узаконены, а значит, пришлось бы разрешить ряд формальностей, чтобы зарегистрировать брак за пределами Великобритании. Так что шантажировать меня отношениями, которые я ни в коем случае не собирался скрывать, у Джейсона никак не получилось бы.

— Но ты сказал, что он едва не разрушил твою карьеру, — лицо Лестрейда исказилось болезненной гримасой.

— Точно хочешь знать подробности?

Лестрейд упрямо кивнул, все еще глядя в пол. Майкрофт вздохнул, поднялся с дивана и прошел к бару, чтобы налить себе виски. Выпил залпом, скривившись, когда алкоголь ожег горло.

— Я был молод и глуп, — сухо проговорил он. — Как ты понимаешь, вспоминать эту историю мне крайне неприятно. Джейсон старше меня на несколько лет, он был подающим надежды журналистом. Вероятно, мечтал сделать то, что на десяток лет позже удалось Джулиану Ассанжу. Вот только методы использовал еще более грязные.

— Другими словами, добывал информацию через постель? — кулаки Грега непроизвольно сжались. — Ну и мразь!

— Да, — Майкрофт поморщился. — И, как я позже узнал, не только у меня. Именно это меня и спасло: никто так и не понял, кто именно стал источником утечки секретных сведений. Словом, я легко отделался. Более того, сумел дискредитировать Джейсона и сделать так, чтобы путь в журналистику ему был навсегда заказан. По крайней мере, в нашей стране. После этого он покинул Британию и я ничего не слышал о нем вплоть до того дня, когда мы встретили его в пабе.

— Я помню, — Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул. — Ховард обвинил тебя в том, что ты испортил его жизнь, сломал карьеру и бросил в полном дерьме.

— Так и было, — Холмс мрачно кивнул. — И даже не из мести. Просто у меня был выбор — он или я.

— И ты все эти годы вообще не вспоминал о нем? — тихо спросил Грег.

— Нет, — довольно резко ответил Майкрофт и налил себе еще виски. Однако от Лестрейда не укрылся непроизвольный взгляд, который Холмс бросил на свою левую руку.

«Я не состою в браке и никогда не состоял. А кольцо — всего лишь напоминание самому себе, что некоторые вещи не для меня».

— Врешь, — с непонятной самому себе злостью проговорил Грег. — Вспоминал и помнишь постоянно.

А потом поднялся и подошел к Холмсу вплотную, решительно протягивая руку.

— Дай мне это кольцо, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Немедленно.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — довольно резко отозвался Майкрофт.

— Собираюсь избавить дорогого человека от призрака из прошлого, — холодно сообщил Лестрейд. — Отдай, или я отберу его силой.

Несколько секунд Холмс просто смотрел в горящие яростью темные глаза, а потом пожал плечами и стянул кольцо с пальца. Оно снялось неожиданно легко, так, словно было сильно велико.

«Ну, разумеется, — внезапно понял Грег. — Он купил его Ховарду, для его собственного пальца оно слишком большое».

Стиснув золотой ободок в кулаке так, словно надеялся раздавить, Грег несколько мгновений изучал совершенно бесстрастное лицо Майкрофта. После чего решительно зашвырнул кольцо в камин.

— Туда ему и дорога, — выдохнул он и взял Холмса за руку. А потом, повинуясь необъяснимому порыву, мягко поцеловал его ладонь. — Теперь все. Прости меня, пожалуйста. И успокойся.

— Я спокоен, — ровным голосом отозвался Холмс. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Шерлок сказал бы, что я ревную, — Грег криво улыбнулся.

— Что скажешь ты сам?

— Что человек, которого я считаю самым умным на свете, однажды заявил мне: ошибиться с выбором партнера может каждый. Но это не повод позволить одной-единственной ошибке испортить всю дальнейшую жизнь. То, что было верно для меня, так же верно и для тебя, Майкрофт.

Холмс слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ладно, — проговорил он. — Ты прав.


	4. All our words are shields and swords

— Мистер Холмс, к вам пришел ваш брат, — раздался из селектора бесстрастный голос Антеи. Майкрофт скорчил гримасу, а Грег откровенно обрадовался. Шерлок терпеть не мог появляться в офисе брата. Раз не захотел ждать вечера, значит, дело срочное. Может, нашел что-то?

— Пусть войдет, — сухо проговорил Холмс-старший, и мгновение спустя младший появился в дверях.

— Что тебе нужно? — голос Майкрофта звучал на редкость неприветливо. — Я занят.

— Ты всегда занят, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Но вообще-то я по делу. Пришел сказать, что у тебя серьезные проблемы, братец.

— Я в курсе, — равнодушно отозвался старший. — Если человека собираются убить, а его брат, считающий себя гениальным сыщиком, целый месяц не может найти убийцу, то определенно можно сказать — у этого человека имеются кое-какие проблемы.

— Я не то имел в виду, — Холмс-младший фыркнул. — Неудавшийся убийца — мелкая неприятность в сравнении с тем, что тебя ожидает.

— Шерлок, — рявкнул потерявший терпение Грег. — Хватит! Говори, что еще произошло? Ты узнал что-то?

— О, ничего срочного, — детектив сухо усмехнулся. — Речь всего лишь о нашей матушке. Через пару часов она будет в Лондоне. А так как я очень занят поисками придурка, который имел глупость покушаться на моего братца, то именно старшему сыну предстоит вечером терпеть ее компанию.

— Нет, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Ты ведь не сказал ей?

— Про покушение? — Шерлок скривился. — Еще чего! Я же не идиот! Страшно представить, какой была бы ее реакция!

— Тогда ладно, — Лестрейду показалось, что в голосе старшего брата прозвучало откровенное облегчение. — Значит, я просто поужинаю с ней, заверю, что мы оба в полном порядке и отправлю обратно в поместье.

— А как объяснишь присутствие у тебя дома Лестрейда? — ехидно поинтересовался младший. — Она далеко не глупа и, увидев, что ее сына постоянно охраняет инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, сама сообразит, что к чему.

— Я мог бы сегодня переночевать у себя, — пробормотал Грег, гладя на помрачневшее лицо Майкрофта. — Миссис Холмс не обязательно со мной встречаться.

— И оставишь его без присмотра? — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Ты глупец! Будь я на месте убийцы, выбрал бы именно такой момент, чтобы нанести удар.

— И что мне делать? — инспектор закусил губу.

— Да очень просто, — детектив рассмеялся. — Притворитесь, что вы живете вместе.

— Но ведь мы и так живем вместе. И как раз этого ей нельзя знать, — Грег растерянно посмотрел на него, а потом глаза его подозрительно сузились. — Погоди, что ты имеешь в виду? В каком смысле — _вместе_?

— Не тупи, Лестрейд, — Шерлок фыркнул. — В том самом, в каком же еще! Мамочка будет счастлива, что у ее занудного сына появилось в жизни хоть что-то, кроме работы.

— Хватит! — почти прорычал Майкрофт. — Грег, ты не обязан. За один вечер ничего не случится.

— Уверен? — глумливо усмехнулся младший брат.

— Да, — отрезал старший.

— А ты, Лестрейд?

— Нет, — Грег вздохнул и сжал ладонь Майкрофта в поисках поддержки. — Но я не особенно силен в притворстве. У меня просто не получится…

— Да тебе и делать ничего не понадобится, — Шерлок подмигнул ему. — Просто ведите себя при ней как обычно. Увидев, что вы постоянно держитесь за руки, она даже не усомнится.

— Но… — Лестрейд поспешно отдернул руку. — Это же…

— Чтоб ты был в курсе, — назидательно проговорил детектив, — мой братец ненавидит, когда его трогают. С самого детства! И кому, как не матери, это знать? Он даже ее прикосновений всегда старался избегать. А тебе позволяет. О чем нам это говорит?

— Майкрофт, — Грег смущенно отвел взгляд, — если тебе неприятно…

— Не говори ерунды, — сухо отозвался Холмс-старший.

— Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, братец, если не хочешь месяцами выносить материнские причитания, — с усмешкой заявил Шерлок. — Позволь ей хотя бы заподозрить, что ты в опасности, тогда она точно никуда не уедет и будет изводить тебя своим вниманием.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Майкрофт нахмурился. — Но я не намерен подвергать Грега такому испытанию. Лучше уж пусть он сегодня поедет к себе.

— Нет, — Лестрейд решительно вскинул голову. — Я останусь с тобой.

— Молодец, — детектив ухмыльнулся. — Настоящий друг. Предоставь Майкрофту объясняться с матерью. Пусть просто скажет, что ты живешь у него. И все нужные выводы она сделает сама.

С этими словами Шерлок удалился.

— О боже, — пробормотал Майкрофт, сжимая ладонями виски. — Только этого не хватало! Но я повторяю: притворяться парой — плохая идея.

— Мне тоже не особенно нравится, — сознался Грег. — Но… у нас есть другой выбор? Может, просто сказать ей, что я твой друг и мне временно негде жить, поэтому ты предложил…

Холмс вздохнул:  
— В одном мой брат совершенно прав: матушка очень неглупая женщина.

Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ну, глядя на вас с Шерлоком, в этом трудно усомниться.

— И сколько шансов, что она ничего не заподозрит, узнав, что я «просто предложил пожить у себя» именно полицейскому инспектору? При моей-то работе. И при том, что я и родного брата ни разу не оставлял у себя дома даже на одну ночь.

— То есть Шерлок озвучил лучший выход из ситуации? — Грег закусил губу.

— Ты по-прежнему можешь поехать домой и предоставить мне самому решать… семейные проблемы.

— Это не обсуждается, — Лестрейд упрямо поджал губы. — Я никуда от тебя не уйду, в каком бы качестве ты не представил меня своей матери.

Майкрофт подавил вздох, понимая, что ему предстоит самый нелегкий вечер в жизни. Притворство его не смутило бы. Гораздо сложнее выдавать желаемое за действительное.

* * *

— Давай я тебе помогу, дорогой, — Грег вздрогнул, когда миссис Холмс неожиданно подошла к нему со спины. — Мужчина на кухне, это мило, спору нет. Но только тогда, когда это — веление души, а не отсутствие выбора.

— Я думал, вы хотите пообщаться с Майкрофтом, — пробормотал Лестрейд.

— И тактично удалился под предлогом, что собираешься заняться ужином? — она улыбнулась. — Роберт писал мне, что ты — просто прелесть. Скромный, даже почти стеснительный. И очень хорошо влияешь на моего сына. Я так рада, что Майк наконец-то решил нас познакомить.

— Сэр Роберт Норбертон? — Грег удивленно уставился на собеседницу. — Писал обо мне?

— Конечно, дорогой, — миссис Холмс усмехнулась. — И теперь я вижу, что он во всем был прав. Майк выглядит таким счастливым!

— Ненавижу, когда ты так меня называешь, — хмуро проговорил Майкрофт, появляясь на кухне. — Сама придумала мне дурацкое имя, а теперь сама же не хочешь его произносить?

— Вы придумали? — Лестрейд улыбнулся. — Очень необычное имя. А что оно означает?

— Так называлось поместье на севере Йоркшира, где я родился, *[1] — Холмс поморщился. — Мама сочла, что это отличная идея: назвать сына в честь старого дома, в котором, по большей части, никто не живет.

Грег сочувственно ему улыбнулся. Мать Майкрофта и без того казалась ему довольно экстравагантной, но чтоб до такой степени… Впрочем, а кто еще мог воспитать подобных сыновей?

— Мне нравится твое имя, — мягко проговорил он. — И мне никогда не приходило в голову его сокращать.

— Хвала Господу за это, — Холмс наградил Лестрейда настолько прочувствованным взглядом, что тот слегка покраснел. А потом повернулся к матери: — Оставь Грега в покое. А ты, Грег, оставь мысли провести весь вечер за плитой. Мы пойдем ужинать в ресторан.

— Нет! — инспектор откровенно встревожился и, поймав острый взгляд миссис Холмс, тут же попытался придумать невинное объяснение: — Он все время такие пафосные места выбирает, что мне там кусок в горло не лезет.

— Выбери сам, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт.

Грег покачал головой.  
— Может, просто останемся дома? — почти умоляюще проговорил он.

— Уступи ему, дорогой, — мать строго посмотрела на сына. — Видишь же, Грегори не хочет никуда идти. А с ужином я ему помогу. Хотя, вообще-то, вам следовало бы нанять повара.

— Не выношу, когда в доме толкутся посторонние, — Майкрофт огрызнулся скорее по привычке, но на лице его появилось задумчивое выражение.

— Мне не сложно, — тихо проговорил Лестрейд, угадав его мысль. — Правда.

— У тебя есть выбор, Майк — помочь или не мешать, — миссис Холмс усмехнулась.

— Нет уж, я лучше воспользуюсь случаем и поработаю, — он фыркнул, а потом приобнял мучительно покрасневшего Грега за плечи, легонько поцеловал в щеку и тихо шепнул на ухо: — Мужайся.

* * *

— Как вы познакомились? — спросила миссис Холмс.

Грег едва не выронил из рук кусок мяса, который готовился отбивать.  
— Шерлок иногда работает со мной, — сдержанно отозвался он. — А Майкрофт уделяет очень большое внимание делам своего брата, так что…

— Это понятно, — она фыркнула, сделавшись очень похожей на младшего сына. — Не сомневаюсь, Майк узнал о тебе все в тот же день, когда ты впервые встретился с Шерлоком. Но я не совсем о том спрашивала.

— А о чем?

— Как вы _познакомились_ , — миссис Холмс сделала ударение на последнем слове. И будничным тоном добавила: — Передай мне тот нож, пожалуйста.

— То есть почему мы начали… — Лестрейд сделал над собой усилие, чтобы произнести следующее слово, — …встречаться? Это долгая история.

— А мы куда-то торопимся? — она иронично улыбнулась и приподняла бровь, снова невозможно напомнив Шерлока.

Грег задумался. О чем он может рассказать? О своем ранении, после которого Майкрофт начал так активно вмешиваться в его жизнь? Плохая идея.

— Если честно, я не особенно люблю вспоминать эту историю, — со вздохом проговорил он. — Простите, мэм.

— Мэм, — она скорчила гримасу. — Зачем так официально? Мне было бы приятно, если бы ты, дорогой, называл меня Вайолет. Что же, раз ты не хочешь рассказывать, придется спросить у Майка.

— Лучше не надо, — Грег закусил губу, представив, что Холмс может рассказать. — Это действительно не тот случай, который хочется вспоминать. Я был тяжело ранен, едва не умер. И Майкрофт пришел ко мне в больницу…

— Ты забыл упомянуть, — в кухню внезапно вошел Шерлок, — что получил ранение, прикрыв меня собственным телом. Здравствуй, мама.

Миссис Холмс, которая уже шагнула навстречу младшему сыну, собираясь его обнять, замерла на месте и круто развернулась к Лестрейду.

— Ну и зачем ты это сказал? — Грег досадливо поморщился. — На самом деле, леди Вайолет, это звучит куда героичнее, чем было на самом деле. Я сделал глупость, позволив Шерлоку ввязаться в опасную авантюру. Следовало задержать его дома любым способом, а я ограничился тем, что решил сопровождать. Не хватало, в довершение к этому, еще и дать ему погибнуть.

Она лишь глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь овладеть собой. А Лестрейд испытал горячее чувство благодарности за то, что мать Холмсов не стала развивать тему. В этом она больше походила на Майкрофта, чем на Шерлока: понимала, когда самым лучшим выбором будет просто промолчать. Хотя Грег не сомневался, леди Вайолет поступила так ради него. Сыновьям же она при случае устроит допрос с пристрастием.

— Рада, что ты нашел время повидаться со мной, Шерлок, — ровным голосом проговорила миссис Холмс, обращаясь к сыну.

Тот поморщился.  
— У меня важное дело к Майкрофту, — сухо проговорил он. — Иначе я не приехал бы.

— И ты рассчитывал найти его на кухне? — Грегу хотелось стукнуть этого засранца. Что стоило притвориться, что он появился здесь ради матери? Миссис Холмс, правда, огорченной не выглядела, но инспектор понимал, что это всего лишь маска. Умение скрывать свои чувства у Холмсов, похоже, семейная черта.

— Братец открыл мне дверь и сказал, что подождет в кабинете, пока я поздороваюсь, — Шерлок фыркнул. — Потом я сразу уйду, у меня много дел. И, Лестрейд, не смотри так укоризненно, на меня такое не действует.

С этими словами Шерлок развернулся и покинул кухню. Грегу отчаянно хотелось последовать за ним: ясно же, что детектив пришел не просто так. Наверное, выяснил что-нибудь новое! Но как уйти, чтобы не вызвать подозрений? В итоге он, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, вынужден торчать у плиты и отвлекать внимание миссис Холмс, в то время как братья заняты тем, чем именно ему положено заниматься: поисками убийцы!

Лестрейд так увлекся этими мыслями, что не заметил, как леди Вайолет подошла к нему со спины и деликатно прикоснулась к его руке.

— Оказывается, я дважды в долгу перед тобой, Грегори, — тихо проговорила она.

— Не надо, — инспектор поморщился. — Майкрофт тоже начал с этого. И мне понадобилось время, чтобы объяснить ему, что мои действия всегда продиктованы чувствами и долгом, а вовсе не стремлением заслужить чью-то благодарность.

— Я уже потеряла одного сына, — ее голос слегка дрогнул. — Шерринфорд был таким же, как Шерлок — непоседливым. Вечно ввязывался в разные сомнительные приключения. И теперь я живу в постоянном страхе, что с моим младшим случится то же, что и со старшим.

— Шерлок отлично умеет за себя постоять, — Лестрейд очень старался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно. — К тому же Майкрофт с него глаз не спускает.

— И ты тоже, — миссис Холмс слабо улыбнулась. — Спасибо.

Она помолчала и добавила:  
— Когда он попал в больницу с огнестрельным ранением… Знаешь, я так и не выяснила, кто стрелял в моего сына. Кажется, я убила бы этого человека собственными руками! Уверена, сам Шерлок знает, кто это был, и Майкрофт, возможно, тоже. Но мне они отказываются говорить.

— Как и мне, — Грег вздохнул. — Майкрофт вообще редко делится со мной проблемами.

— Тебе тяжело с ним, да? — улыбка леди Вайолет стала откровенно сочувственной. — Понимаю.

— Нелегко, это правда, — сознался Лестрейд. — Но я уже привык. Это же… Майкрофт. Он не такой, как все, глупо было бы требовать от него, чтобы он вел себя как обычный человек.

В ее тоне зазвучало откровенное облегчение.  
— Чем больше узнаю тебя, Грегори, тем больше убеждаюсь: ты — именно тот, кто нужен моему сыну. Я всегда боялась, что…

Миссис Холмс осеклась на полуслове и судорожно вздохнула.  
— Знаешь, — гораздо тише продолжила она, — мои мальчики в определенном смысле пошли в меня, все трое. Они действительно… необычные. Мне в свое время повезло встретить Сайгера, который полюбил мою необычность, который никогда не требовал, чтобы я была «как все». Он поддерживает меня во всем, даже когда не понимает. Но настоящие «половинки» для таких, как мы, находятся редко. Я не была уверена, что моим детям повезет так же, как мне. А значит, они будут обречены на одиночество. Особенно Майкрофт — он ведь куда сложнее, чем его братья. Слишком серьезный, слишком ответственный, властный…

— А еще самоуверенный и циничный, — Грег усмехнулся. — К тому же никогда не интересуется чужим мнением, считая, что вправе решать за других. Он такой, да.

— Но ты все равно любишь его? — леди Вайолет закусила губу, испытующе глядя на Лестрейда.

Тот прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Да, — в голосе его не прозвучало ни малейшего колебания. — У меня нет никого ближе Майкрофта.

— Хвала Господу, — миссис Холмс шагнула к нему и обняла, — теперь у меня снова три сына!

Грег буквально задохнулся от этих слов. Он не мог понять, какие чувства они у него вызывают. Осознание собственной вины, несомненно: ведь он в некотором роде обманул леди Вайолет, позволяя ей верить, что его связывает с Майкрофтом нечто большее, чем есть на самом деле. Но, с другой стороны, от мысли, что его приняли, признали членом семьи, сердце зашлось восторгом.

— Что-то не так, Грегори? — взгляд миссис Холмс снова сделался точно таким же, как у сыновей: словно она видела собеседника насквозь.

— Скажите, — Лестрейд болезненно поморщился, — а вас совсем не напрягает, что я…

— Мужчина? — она тихо усмехнулась. — Пожалуй, нет. Я давно перестала надеяться, что кто-то из мальчиков подарит мне внуков. Майкрофту сорок два года, он взрослый и вправе сам решать, что для него хорошо. К тому же, как я уже сказала, «половинки» для таких, как мы, встречаются довольно редко. И уж если повезло найти «своего» человека — так ли важно, какого он пола? Главное, что мой сын больше не одинок.

* * *

— Чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке? — ровным голосом спросил Майкрофт, запирая дверь спальни.

Грег смущенно улыбнулся:  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — сознался он. — Все это…

— Потому, что нам придется провести ночь в одной комнате? — мягко уточнил Холмс. И бесстрастно добавил: — Вообще-то, я отлично умею держать себя в руках, так что можешь ни о чем не беспокоиться.

— Я и не беспокоюсь, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — На твой счет. Но твоя мать… Она поверила, что мы — пара. Сказала, что у нее снова три сына, представляешь?

— Мы и стремились ее убедить, разве нет? — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Кстати, я забрал твои вещи из гостевой спальни еще днем. Мне отвернуться, пока ты будешь переодеваться?

— Вряд ли я под одеждой сильно от тебя отличаюсь, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Ничего нового не увидишь. Но… разве ты не понимаешь? Это неправильно! Я словно получил то, что мне не предназначалось!

— Да хватит уже переживать об этом! — Холмс закатил глаза. — Я же предупреждал: не ведись, что бы она ни сказала. Моя мать способна лишить душевного равновесия кого угодно. Иногда она достает меня почище Шерлока.

— Она просто беспокоится за вас обоих, — Лестрейд огорченно покачал головой. — Чем ее попытки контролировать твою жизнь отличаются от того, что ты делаешь с жизнью брата?

— Тем, что он в контроле нуждается, — пальцы Майкрофта рванули галстук так, словно тот его душил. — А я – нет.

— Она любит вас, — тихо проговорил инспектор.

— Мы ее — тоже, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Но это не отменяет того факта, что мамуля умна, как дьявол, и отличный манипулятор. Свою любовь она использует как инструмент контроля.

— У тебя хотя бы есть мать, — Грег грустно улыбнулся. — Я понимаю, что забота родителей зачастую кажется нам удушающей, но когда они уходят, ты вдруг понимаешь, что согласился бы даже на такую… потому что когда о тебе совсем никто не беспокоится, тебя как бы и нет вовсе.

— О, — руки Майкрофта, потянувшиеся к пуговицам на рубашке, замерли на полпути, — вот оно что… Тебя так сильно задела эта ситуация, потому что слова матери попали по больному месту?

Холмс в сердцах дернул пуговицу, и она оторвалась.  
— Я не подумал об этом, — мрачно признался он. — Следовало предвидеть, что ты…

— Эй, — Лестрейд отвел его руки от многострадальной рубашки и принялся расстегивать ее сам, — прекрати вымещать досаду на одежде. И хватит себя винить. То, что сказала твоя мать, было даже приятно… то есть _было бы_ , если бы не наша с тобой ложь.

Майкрофт лишь поморщился, отстраняя его.  
— Ладно, — он скорчил гримасу, — давай ляжем спать. Завтра она уедет, так что и беспокоиться не о чем.

Грег кивнул, поспешно переодеваясь в пижаму.  
— Может, мне поспать в кресле? — предложил он. — Если тебе будет некомфортно…

— Ерунда, — Холмс стал еще более мрачным. — Моя кровать достаточно велика, чтобы не мешать друг другу. А после кресла у тебя будет болеть спина.

Лестрейд снова кивнул и забрался в постель, придвигаясь как можно ближе к краю. Майкрофт устроился на своей половине и погасил ночник.

— Спокойной ночи, — бесстрастно проговорил он.

Грег действительно чувствовал себя по-идиотски. Не то чтобы ему раньше не доводилось спать в одной постели с другим мужчиной. Бурная полицейская жизнь и вечная погоня за преступниками в какие только передряги его не заносили. Он повидал и крохотные комнаты в придорожных отелях, и грязные конспиративные квартиры, где кровать была одна на всех, и ничего другого, кроме как укладываться на нее вместе с напарником, просто не оставалось. Иногда даже тесно прижавшись, когда размеры постели не позволяли разместиться с комфортом. И никакой неловкости при этом он не испытывал.

Не то что сейчас. И Лестрейд сам себе не мог этого объяснить. Он не опасался, что Майкрофт попытается сделать что-то, выходящее за рамки. Даже в мыслях не было. К тому же, в отличие от коллег, Холмс был именно тем человеком, которого Грег без малейшего колебания допускал в свое личное пространство. Так что причин нервничать из-за его близости вроде не было. И все же инспектор нервничал.

— А зачем к тебе приходил Шерлок? — Лестрейд спросил это, лишь бы нарушить напряженное молчание. И попытался, чтобы в голосе прозвучало как можно меньше заинтересованности. — Или это секрет?

— За уточнениями, — бесстрастно отозвался Майкрофт. — Он использовал твое фото, изменив его с помощью компьютерной программы, чтобы сделать фоторобот Фредерика. А потом принес показать мне для внесения окончательных корректив. Я посоветовал еще сильнее сузить лицо и убрать ямочку на подбородке. Брат собирается разместить получившийся портрет в колонке частных объявлений, с просьбой отозваться любого, кто знает этого человека. Если у Фредерика были друзья или родные, то это вполне реальный шанс их найти, не привлекая полицию.

— Наверное, — Грег поморщился, полагая, что Холмс все равно не увидит этого в темноте.

Но тот немедленно спросил:  
— Что не так?

— Сам не знаю. Просто… сходство и в самом деле было настолько сильным? Раз вы даже используете мое лицо, чтобы…

— Достаточно сильным, — в голосе Майкрофта совершенно не было эмоций. — Фредерик был несколько… смазливым. Как и ты двадцать лет назад, я полагаю.

— Полагаешь? — Лестрейд почувствовал легкое раздражение. — Хочешь сказать, что не знаешь точно? Неужели не запросил мое личное дело? Там есть фотографии времен учебы в академии.

— А зачем мне их видеть? — казалось, Холмс искренне удивился. — И так очевидно, что ты относишься к тем людям, кому возраст идет только на пользу. В молодости ты наверняка был очень мил. А сейчас ты красив.

— Нашел красавца, — фыркнул Грег. — Да и вообще, смазливая физиономия мне всегда только вредила. Когда в отделение Акса пришел, мне поначалу ни одного серьезного дела не доверяли. Шеф так и говорил: «Мальчика с такой симпатичной мордашкой ни один свидетель не сможет воспринимать всерьез». Так что меня посылали допрашивать нервных домохозяек и истеричных девиц, падающих в обморок от одного только слова «преступление».

— В твои объятия, я полагаю, — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Наверняка ты пользовался у них бешеной популярностью.

— Да ну тебя, — Лестрейд обиженно поджал губы. — Нашел повод для шуток! И, вообще, мы собирались спать, а не обсуждать мою внешность.

— Ты прав, — Холмс подавил улыбку. И все же не удержался. — Но вообще-то я вовсе не шутил. Спокойной ночи.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как дыхание инспектора выровнялось. Холмсу же заснуть не удавалось. Никак не мог выкинуть из головы слова Грега: про то, что ему было приятно, когда мать Майкрофта назвала его сыном. И как это Холмс умудрился вообще упустить из вида такой вариант? Ведь даже не имея личного опыта в подобных вопросах, он понимал, что их с Грегом отношения давно уже вышли за рамки обычной дружбы. Не зря Шерлок постоянно глумится!

Но что же тогда ищет в нем Лестрейд? Не сексуального партнера, это очевидно. Больше, чем друг, меньше, чем возлюбленный — а кто тогда?

«Я слепец, — с досадой подумал Холмс. Он сам мне открытым текстом сказал, что у него не было более близкого человека, чем я, с тех пор как умер отец».

Грег рано лишился родителей. Отсутствие семьи — вот его слабое место, детская травма. Потому он и поторопился жениться в том возрасте, когда большинство молодых мужчин еще стараются не связывать себя серьезными узами. Но брак распался, и это усугубило травму: у всех есть родные люди, а ему судьба в этом отказала.

«Подобие родственных отношений, вот что для него это такое! — Майкрофт с трудом сдержал тяжелый вздох. — А что делать мне? Я-то к нему отнюдь не родственные чувства испытываю!»

Он слегка изменил позу, поворачиваясь на бок, и всмотрелся в расслабленное лицо спящего Лестрейда. В который раз признаваясь себе, что хоть годы и не пощадили его дорогого инспектора, он все равно готов любоваться этим лицом бесконечно.

* * *

Сон Грега был чертовски приятным. Податливое тело в объятиях, гладкая кожа под пальцами. И собственное возбуждение — настолько сильное, какого он давненько уже не испытывал. Трахаться хотелось просто до одури! Лестрейд навалился сверху, прижался губами к изгибу шеи и запустил руку под шелковую сорочку, лаская горячую кожу. При этом он настойчиво терся возбужденным членом о чужое бедро, постанывая от удовольствия.

Сдавленный стон, раздавшийся в ответ, был неожиданно низким — мужским. Грег в ужасе распахнул глаза и с приглушенным проклятием скатился с Майкрофта, поспешно отодвигаясь на противоположную половину кровати.

— Ох, — смущенно пробормотал он. — Прости. Я…

— Понимаю, — голос Холмса звучал хрипло. — Тебе что-то снилось. Ко мне это не имело никакого отношения.

— Так и есть, — Лестрейд отвернулся от него и прижал колени к животу, обхватил их руками, практически сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона. — Извини. Я правда не нарочно.

— Знаю, — Майкрофт отозвался вполне спокойно. Похоже, он уже вполне овладел собой.

Чего нельзя было сказать о самом Греге. Он весь сжимался от мучительного стыда, но тело даже не думало успокаиваться. В паху горячо пульсировало. У него стояло так, что казалось, пижамные штаны вот-вот не выдержат напора и порвутся на самом неприличном месте.

— Я правда не хотел, — пробормотал он. И смутился еще больше: не хотел, как же! Как будто Холмс сам не чувствовал, до какой степени Грег «не хотел»!

— То есть хотел, но… — Лестрейд осекся, не зная, что сказать дальше.

— Но не меня, — ровным голосом закончил за него Майкрофт. — Успокойся, я понял это сразу, еще до того, как ты проснулся и принялся оправдываться. Так что все в порядке.

— А, ну тогда ладно, — слегка невпопад произнес Грег и прижал колени к животу еще сильнее. Как бы не так! Его продолжало трясти от желания. Он попытался отвлечься на что-нибудь, например, мысленно досчитать до ста. Но сбился уже на первом десятке, поскольку мозг туманило от возбуждения. Образ вредной учительницы математики, который Лестрейд вызвал в воображении, тоже не помог — хотя раньше это срабатывало всегда. Просто невозможно было испытывать хоть какие-то сексуальные желания, глядя на уродливую старую грымзу! Но сегодня тело попросту вышло из-под контроля, а напряженный, истекающий смазкой член даже не подумал опадать. Вызывая мучительную потребность запустить руку в штаны и подрочить.

Лестрейд с тоской подумал, что последний раз мастурбировал больше месяца назад, еще дома. До всего этого… До покушения на Майкрофта, до переезда. Потом как-то не получалось. Конечно, по утрам он регулярно просыпался с эрекцией, но дрочить в доме Холмса казалось ему совершеннейшей дикостью. В его ванной, когда он сам находится в соседней комнате. Немыслимо! Потому Грег терпел. К счастью, он почти все время размышлял о свалившейся на них проблеме, потому эрекция довольно быстро спадала, не успев причинить серьезных неудобств. Но сейчас даже мысли об убийце, который охотится за Майкрофтом, совершенно не помогали.

— Тебе просто надо кончить, — внезапно произнес Холмс. Таким равнодушным тоном, словно рассуждал о погоде.

— Очень надо, — сдавленно сознался Лестрейд. — Но…

— Если долго пренебрегать потребностями тела, оно рано или поздно за это отомстит, — так же спокойно констатировал Майкрофт. — Прекрати мучить себя. Я понимаю, что тебе неловко, но поверь: это не достаточно серьезная причина, чтобы над собой издеваться.

Грег в ответ только рвано выдохнул и сжался еще сильнее. Майкрофт покачал головой и сел на постели. Придвинулся ближе, погладил его по голове.

— Прекрати так смущаться, — ровным голосом проговорил он. — Нет ничего стыдного в том, что твое тело испытывает желания. Ты же не стесняешься, когда голоден или хочешь посетить уборную. Сексуальное возбуждение — это примерно то же самое. И я искренне не понимаю, почему кто-то однажды решил, что это неприлично или грешно.

Лестрейд горько усмехнулся. Он привык смотреть на эти вещи иначе, но найти хоть одно противоречие в словах Майкрофта не получалось.  
— Может, ты и прав, — сказал он наконец. — Но я не могу. У тебя в гостях твоя мама. А я… мне редко в таких случаях удается быть… достаточно тихим. Дверь в ванную прямо напротив комнаты, где она спит. Что подумает леди Вайолет, если услышит что-нибудь?

— А зачем тебе идти в ванную? — мягко поинтересовался Холмс.

Грег нервно рассмеялся. Ну, вообще отлично! Дрочить в его присутствии? Только этого не хватало!

— Я могу отвернуться, — Майкрофт продолжал успокаивающе поглаживать его волосы. А потом понизил голос и очень мягко добавил: — Или помочь.

— Рехнулся? — бессильно выдохнул Лестрейд. — Я не гей!

— Конечно, нет, — голос Холмса звучал всё так же бесстрастно. — И не станешь им, если позволишь себе расслабиться. Я тебе ничего особенного не предлагаю. Руки, знаешь ли, это не та часть тела, которой мужчина радикально отличается от женщины.

Грег болезненно сморщился. Взбудораженный сильнейшим возбуждением мозг тут же услужливо подсказал, что во времена учебы в академии в общей казарме такая «дружеская взаимопомощь» не считалась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Сам он, правда, до такого никогда не доходил, предпочитая справляться собственными силами. Но у него и не было особых проблем: чересчур смазливая внешность, изрядно мешавшая службе в полиции, тем не менее безукоризненно работала на него в личных вопросах. Познакомиться с любой понравившейся девушкой и развести ее на секс для Грега не составляло труда.

А менее удачливые парни иногда дрочили друг дружке, и даже не смущались в этом признаваться. Никого из них гомосексуалистом это не сделало.

— Помнишь, что ты говорил мне про тактильный голод и объятия? — голос Майкрофта сделался почти вкрадчивым. — Это так же верно и в отношении других вещей. Конечно, любой человек способен довести себя до оргазма самостоятельно. Но это помогает лишь частично. Физическое удовольствие без эмоционального недорого стоит.

Его пальцы, мягко и деликатно перебирающие волосы Лестрейда, вдруг сползли ниже, пробежались по скуле и подбородку, едва касаясь, погладили шею. Грег задохнулся: он не мог припомнить, когда его последний раз ласкали. Нежные прикосновения заставляли кожу пылать, почти приводя на пик, хотя Холмс не делал ничего особенного.

— Ты слишком давно живешь один, — мягко продолжил Майкрофт. — Твое тело по-настоящему изголодалось по вниманию. Просто расслабься и разреши ему получить то, чего оно хочет. Обещаю, я не позволю себе ничего лишнего.

— Майкрофт, я… — Лестрейд едва сдержал стон, когда пальцы Холмса, спустившиеся еще ниже, слегка задели сосок сквозь ткань пижамной рубашки. — Это неправильно…

— Тебе это необходимо, — тихо проговорил Майкрофт.

Грег поймал себя на ужасной мысли, что у него нет больше сил сопротивляться, что ему отчаянно хочется дать себя уговорить. Глубокий, чувственный голос Холмса, в сочетании с нежными, невесомыми поглаживаниями, уже довели его до полного потеря контроля над собой. Тело буквально пылало и, казалось, вот-вот расплавится от собственного жара. Он обреченно застонал, сдаваясь, перехватил руку Майкрофта и потянул ее вниз.

— Да… — сдавленно пробормотал он. — Да, давай… Я не могу больше…

Он зажмурился и зажал ладонью рот, чтобы сдержать крик, когда длинные изящные пальцы обхватили его горячий, налитый кровью член.

— Тихо, — другой рукой Холмс нежно погладил его по лицу. — Все хорошо. Прекрати так много думать и просто отпусти себя.

Какой там думать, Лестрейд уже вообще ничего не соображал. Кроме одного: таких охрененных ощущений он не испытывал несколько лет. Каждый нерв буквально пронзало острейшим удовольствием, в то время как ладонь Майкрофта ритмично скользила по его пылающему от возбуждения органу.

Глаза его были по-прежнему крепко зажмурены, потому лица Холмса он не видел. А тот был сейчас мало похож на бесстрастного «ледяного человека». Расширенные зрачки, покрытый мелкими бисеринками пота лоб, закушенная до боли губа… Майкрофт с трудом сдерживал стоны, заставляя себя сосредоточиться только на Греге, несмотря на то, что собственное тело тоже отчаянно молило о внимании. И когда Лестрейд, снова зажав ладонью рот, громко вскрикнул и обильно кончил, забрызгав спермой пальцы Холмса и свой живот, Майкрофт почувствовал, что тоже опасно близок к пределу, хотя даже ни разу не прикоснулся к себе.

Он с трудом перевел дух, продолжая нежно, успокаивающе поглаживать член Грега, пока тот не обмяк окончательно. А потом достал из прикроватной тумбочки влажные салфетки и тщательно вытер себя и Лестрейда. Поправил его одежду, укрыл одеялом и мягко проговорил:  
— А теперь отдыхай.

— Майкрофт, — хрипло выдохнул Грег, — это…

— Шшш, — Холмс бесконечно нежно пригладил его растрепанные волосы. — Не говори ничего. Просто засыпай.

Совет был хорош, тем более что у Лестрейда даже не было сил открыть глаза. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным, купаясь в блаженной истоме и в глубине души желая, чтобы Майкрофт его обнял. После такого яркого оргазма отчаянно хотелось тихой нежности. Он любил после секса засыпать, тесно прижавшись к партнерше, любил томные, неспешные поцелуи и ощущение, что он нужен и что его любят. Но с Майкрофтом такой вариант был совершенно невозможен, потому он только беззвучно вздохнул и расслабленно раскинулся на постели, позволяя сознанию отключиться.

Холмс еще несколько минут нежно гладил Грега по голове, а потом встал с постели и устроился в кресле. Он тоже старался ни о чём не думать. Майкрофт не надеялся извлечь какую-то выгоду из того, что Лестрейд, измученный одиночеством и изголодавшийся по ласкам, не смог держать себя в руках. Тем более что утром, едва проснувшись, он тут же начнет терзаться сожалениями и чувством вины.

Прикрыв глаза, Майкрофт постарался расслабиться и дышать на счёт десять, справляясь с остатками собственного возбуждения. Бешено колотящееся сердце, подчиняясь ритму размеренного дыхания, постепенно успокоилось.

«Это ничего не значило!» — твердо сказал себе Холмс. И горько усмехнулся: осталось только убедить в этом Грега. Не хватало еще, чтобы он теперь начал стыдиться произошедшего и сторониться Майкрофта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] - см. Неопубликованные заметки Артура Конан Дойла. Автор "Шерлока Холмса" вообще не парился придумыванием имен. Старшего из братьев он назвал по девичьей фамилии их матери - Шерринфорд, а среднего - именем поместья. Что, при прочтении "Истории семейства Холмс", изданной Британским обществом любителей Шерлока Холмса, вызывает очаровательную путаницу.


	5. It feels the best when we say nothing at all

Грег проснулся, чувствуя себя на удивление хорошо. Ровно до того момента, как вернулись воспоминания о прошедшей ночи, когда Майкрофт… Черт, Майкрофт!

Блаженная расслабленность тут же улетучилась. Открыв глаза, Лестрейд обнаружил, что соседняя половина постели пуста. Холмс нашелся в кресле с ноутбуком на коленях, он щурился, читая что-то с экрана.

— Давно ты встал? — спросил Грег хриплым со сна голосом.

— Некоторое время назад, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт. — Доброе утро.

— Надо было разбудить, — фыркнул Лестрейд и нехотя поднялся. — Ты слишком много работаешь. И у тебя глаза совсем красные… почему очки не надел?

— Оставил в кабинете, — сознался Холмс. — Ничего страшного.

Грег подошел к нему вплотную, совершенно не зная, что говорить. Он уже почти приготовился начать извиняться за то, что произошло, когда Майкрофт пресек так и не произнесенную речь раздраженным жестом.

— Не надо, — голос его, тем не менее, звучал нейтрально. — Что бы ты сейчас ни собирался сказать, лучше помолчи.

— Выглядишь усталым, — Грег вздохнул. — И еще довольно рано. Давай, поспи немного, пока я приму душ и приготовлю завтрак.

— Прекрати, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Не указывай мне, что делать.

— Что скажет леди Вайолет, если увидит тебя таким измотанным? — Грег понимал, что сейчас нанес удар ниже пояса, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. — Ты ведь хотел, чтобы она убедилась в твоем полном благополучии и побыстрее уехала домой.

— Манипулятор из тебя не выйдет, — фыркнул Холмс.

— А ты рассматривай это не как манипуляцию, а как заботу, — Грег слабо улыбнулся. — Давай же, Майкрофт, приляг хотя бы.

Он забрал из рук Холмса ноутбук и потянул его из кресла. Тот закатил глаза, но встал и даже позволил довести себя за руку до кровати.

— Ложись, — Лестрейд слегка подтолкнул его, а когда Майкрофт устроился на кровати, укрыл его одеялом. — Не торопись вставать. Закрой глаза и дай им отдохнуть.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — несколько раздраженно отозвался Холмс. Только оказавшись в постели, он понял, как чертовски устал. Это никуда не годится, ему и правда надо поспать хотя бы час. Услышав, как Грег почти на цыпочках прошел к двери спальни и осторожно повернул ручку, стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, Майкрофт фыркнул и расслабился. Сознание тут же начало «уплывать». Да, немного отдохнуть и вправду будет самым верным решением. В следующую секунду Холмс уже спал.

Грег долго стоял под горячим душем, закрыв глаза и стараясь не думать. Получалось плохо. И самым худшим было то, что от воспоминаний о легких, почти невесомых прикосновениях Майкрофта, его буквально бросало в дрожь. Ужаснее всего было то, что как Лестрейд ни старался убедить себя, что это должно было быть неприятным, память была с ним категорически не согласна. А дыхание сбивалось от одной только мысли о том, каково было чувствовать нежные прикосновения на своем лице, шее, груди…

— Блядь! — В сердцах пробормотал Грег и схватился за мочалку. Он принялся растирать себя так яростно, словно собирался содрать кожу. — Надо срочно найти себе кого-нибудь. Так не может больше продолжаться!

Он вытерся и натянул халат, а потом осторожно пробрался на кухню, радуясь, что миссис Холмс тоже еще не встала. Решил не включать кофе-машину, от нее слишком много шума, потому просто заварил себе растворимый кофе. И отправился на балкон: чтобы покурить и привести мысли в порядок.

После третьей подряд сигареты Грега начало слегка подташнивать от никотина, и голова ощутимо закружилась. Зато руки перестали дрожать.  
«Ну и ладно, — сказал он мысленно. — Что такого, в самом деле? Другие парни вообще не парились бы из-за такой мелочи, как позволить кому-то подрочить себе. Спросить любого: у всех хоть раз, да было. И мне понравилось, ну и что? Ещё бы мне не понравилось, когда меня уже больше пяти лет никто не трогал… там. Это же не… »

Грег поежился, снова представив, как кончил в руку Майкрофту. Вот блядь! Ладно бы, это был кто-то из приятелей с работы — не так стыдно было бы. Но Майкрофт! Человек, которого он практически боготворил. Позволить себе такое… с ним…

Следующая мысль заставила Лестрейда закусить губу и мучительно покраснеть. Майкрофт не скрывал, что Грег интересует его в сексуальном плане. Почему он предложил? Может, рассчитывал на ответную услугу? Он не просил, конечно, но просить вообще не в его характере. Ведь хотел же, наверное…

Легкий стук в балконную дверь не позволил ему додумать эту мысль до конца.  
— Грегори, дорогой, ты собрался замерзнуть насмерть? — леди Вайолет выглядела слегка озабоченной. — По утрам довольно свежо, а у тебя волосы мокрые.

— Задумался, — Лестрейд затушил последнюю сигарету в пепельнице и вернулся в квартиру. — Доброе утро, мэм.

— Просила же не называть меня так! — она погрозила ему пальцем. — Майк еще не встал, как я вижу.

— Ваш сын — трудоголик, — Грег огорченно покачал головой. — Работал полночи… ну, вы же знаете, какая у него ответственная должность. Еле уговорил его лечь.

— Тогда пусть спит, — леди Вайолет тепло улыбнулась и обняла Лестрейда за плечи, увлекая в сторону кухни. — А мы с тобой пока поболтаем. Ты вчера почти ничего не рассказал о себе.

— А нечего особенно рассказывать, — Грег сполоснул свою кружку и решил наконец сварить нормальный кофе. Бросил вопросительный взгляд на мать Майкрофта, и она с улыбкой кивнула, мол, да, я тоже буду.

— Я работаю в полиции больше двадцати лет, — Лестрейд радовался, что можно возиться с приготовлением напитка и не смотреть на нее. — Вот, собственно, и все, что можно обо мне рассказать. Работа — это единственное, что у меня есть. И Майкрофт.

— А давно ты развелся? — нейтральным голосом спросила она.

— Что? — Грег повернулся так резко, что рассыпал кофейные зерна. — Кто вам это…

— Никто, — миссис Холмс улыбнулась. — Просто обратила внимание, что когда ты нервничаешь, то неосознанно потираешь безымянный палец на левой руке. Там обычно носят обручальное кольцо. Значит, оно было на твоем пальце достаточно долго, и ты теребил его, когда беспокоился. Такие привычки сразу не уходят.

— Понятно, в кого у вас сыновья такие, — Лестрейд смущенно отвел взгляд. — Все верно, я был женат и развелся чуть больше пяти лет назад.

— Поскольку понял, что тебя интересуют мужчины? — своей прямотой, граничащей с бестактностью, она очень напомнила Шерлока, и Грег слегка разозлился.

— Это не я интересовался мужчинами, а моя жена, — сухо проговорил он. — Изменяла мне несколько лет подряд чуть ли не с каждым встречным. А ваш младший сын считал своим долгом рассказывать о ее похождениях всем нашим друзьям при любой возможности. Делал какие-то одному ему понятные выводы по состоянию моей одежды и прочим мелочам, которые никто даже не замечал — и тут же озвучивал вслух.

— Прости меня, — леди Вайолет вздохнула. — Я понимаю, это было тяжело. И ты не первый, кто, пережив такое предательство, после изменил ориентацию. Трудно теперь доверять женщинам, да?

— Я не… — Грег запнулся, понимая, что чуть не проговорился. — Не в этом дело. Просто Майкрофт — особенный.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, радуясь, что хоть в чем-то может быть абсолютно честным.  
— Я никогда не встречал никого, похожего на него. Выдающийся человек… самый умный из всех. Иногда я просто не понимаю, что делаю рядом с ним.

— Сайгер тоже постоянно мне такое говорил, — миссис Холмс тепло улыбнулась. — Ему было сложно понять, что ум — это не все. У моего мужа совершенно исключительная душа. Как и у тебя.

— Вряд ли я заслужил такой комплимент, — Грег взял веник и принялся сметать с пола рассыпанные зерна. — Вы меня совсем не знаете. Я самый обычный человек, ничем не примечательный. И говорю это не из скромности, а потому что так и есть.

— Майку хорошо с тобой, — уверенно проговорила она. — Это о многом говорит.

«Может, и было бы, — подумал Лестрейд, отворачиваясь, чтобы стряхнуть зерна в мусорное ведро. — Если бы я мог дать ему то, что он хочет. А я даже от мысли, что следовало сделать для Майкрофта хотя бы то же, что он сделал для меня, просто прихожу в ужас».

— Надо приготовить ему завтрак, — пробормотал Грег. — На работе у него точно не будет времени поесть.

С этими словами он достал из шкафчика новый пакет с кофе, включил кофе-машину и полез в холодильник, пытаясь решить, что будет готовить. На миссис Холмс он не смотрел, потому не заметил откровенно довольной улыбки, с которой она наблюдала за его действиями.

* * *

Майкрофт проснулся от очень вкусного запаха, доносившегося с кухни. Открывать глаза совершенно не хотелось, хотя он и чувствовал, что уже достаточно отдохнул и вполне может встать. Однако, вместо этого только перевернулся на бок, обхватив себя руками. В голове крутился целый рой мыслей, и ни одна из них не была приятной.

Он позволил ситуации зайти слишком далеко, и что-то надо с этим делать. Половинчатые отношения, которые сложились у них с Грегом, буквально сводили Майкрофта с ума. До такой степени, что хотелось… А чего хотелось, собственно? Сделать очередную глупость и снова услышать от Лестрейда, что в этом плане Холмс его не интересует? Прошлой ночью он чудом удержался от подобной ошибки. Или расставить точки над i, объяснив ему, что в дополнительных родственных связях Майкрофт не заинтересован, а друзьям полагается вести себя друг с другом посдержаннее?

Это будет правильно. Но это означает лишить себя даже того крохотного кусочка счастья, которое Холмс сумел найти рядом с Грегом. Того подобия отношений, что сложилось у них за время жизни в одной квартире, внимания и заботы, равных которым раньше Майкрофту никто не оказывал. Хорошо было бы продолжать жить вместе, но ведь рано или поздно он уйдет, как ушел Джон Ватсон от Шерлока, выбрав семью и ребенка.

И Шерлок перенес это тяжело, но всё равно не так тяжело, как перенес бы Майкрофт. Шерлок никогда не был влюблен в Ватсона. Допустим, Грег согласится остаться в этом доме, продлевая в своем друге агонию надежды, что однажды все изменится. А потом найдет себе женщину и уйдет к ней, чтобы создать настоящую семью. Ту, в которой у него будет не только душевный комфорт, но и физический. И будет продолжать встречаться с Майкрофтом по пятницам, рассказывая, как тот ему дорог, брать за руку и обнимать. Чтобы потом поехать домой и заняться сексом с женой.

— Так и будет, — пробормотал Холмс, болезненно поморщившись. — Нет уж, лучше прекратить все сейчас.

Надежда — упрямое чувство. Она выживает даже там, где для нее совершенно нет условий. Но она же — удел дураков и слабаков. А Майкрофт никогда не считал себя ни тем, ни другим.

— Пусть идет своей дорогой, — беззвучно проговорил Холмс, неохотно вставая и накидывая халат. — Я не вправе ждать от Грега того, чего он никогда не сможет мне дать.

Приняв душ и умывшись, Майкрофт отправился на кухню, старательно изгоняя из головы все грустные мысли. Улыбнулся матери — несколько натянуто, пожалуй. Мягко прикоснулся к плечу Лестрейда.

— Доброе утро, — ровным голосом проговорил он. — Чем это так вкусно пахнет?

Грег, который уже встал из-за стола, чтобы налить ему кофе, смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Надеюсь, что вкусным получился не только запах. На самом деле, я не уверен, потому что…

— Я научила Грегори готовить твой любимый пудинг с лимоном и изюмом, — миссис Холмс подмигнула сыну. — Но он все делал сам, потому страшно переживает, что тебе не понравится.

— Не стоило, — Майкрофт растроганно улыбнулся. — К тому же, моя диета…

— Да ладно тебе, ты и так скоро растворишься в воздухе, — Лестрейд отвел взгляд. — Один кусочек же можно…

— Вряд ли я смогу устоять, — Холмс уселся за стол и отпил кофе из чашки, в то время как Грег кинулся доставать свой кулинарный шедевр из духовки.

— Прости, если вышло плохо, — пробормотал он, выкладывая пудинг на тарелку.

Майкрофт лишь головой покачал. Отломил ложечкой небольшой кусок, отправил в рот и прикрыл глаза.  
— Блестяще! Лучший пудинг, который я когда-либо пробовал.

— Ты издеваешься, — Грег вздохнул.

— Никоим образом, — Холмс улыбнулся ему. — Спасибо!

— Майк, сэр Роберт прислал нам с отцом приглашения на Ройал Эскот *[1], — внезапно сообщила леди Вайолет. — Я хочу, чтобы вы с Шерлоком тоже поехали. И Грегори, конечно.

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю таких сборищ и избегаю их, если только по каким-то причинам не обязан там присутствовать, — недовольно проговорил Майкрофт. — А уж Шерлок точно скорее согласится умереть, чем провести день в обществе разряженных в пух и прах болванов и их жен и любовниц, хвастающихся друг перед другом вычурными шляпками.

— Грегори могло бы понравиться, — миссис Холмс приподняла бровь. — Норбертон писал, что он любит лошадей.

— Зато не любит светские рауты, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Мы не поедем.

— Ты ведешь себя как домашний тиран! — леди Вайолет возмущенно пождала губы. — Мог бы хотя бы его спросить, прежде чем принимать решение.

— Грег, ты хотел бы посетить великосветское сборище, на которое приезжает даже королевская семья? — сухо поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Там будет много отличных лошадей. И целая толпа народа.

Он натянуто улыбнулся и со значением добавил:  
— Через десять дней, если не ошибаюсь.

Лестрейд испуганно помотал головой. Перспектива оказаться в толпе аристократов его и без того не радовала, и особенно сейчас, когда Майкрофту угрожает опасность неизвестно откуда.

— Видишь, он не хочет, — Макрофт подарил матери еще одну неискреннюю улыбку.

— Я правда предпочел бы побыть дома, — Грег произнес это извиняющимся тоном. — Простите, леди Вайолет.

— И не передумаете? — миссис Холмс раздосадовано покачала головой. — Ни при каких обстоятельствах?

— Разве что получу прямой приказ Ее Величества, — фыркнул Майкрофт. — Только в этом случае.

— Ловлю на слове, — она солнечно улыбнулась и поднялась. — Благодарю за завтрак, Грегори. Мне пора, если не хочу опоздать на поезд.

— Мой водитель тебя отвезет, — Холмс откровенно хмурился, глядя на мать.

— Не стоит, дорогой, — леди Вайолет продолжала улыбаться. — Я еще вчера заказала такси, оно, должно быть, вот-вот прибудет.

Она обняла Грега, который снова отчаянно смутился, и тихо проговорила:  
— Оставляю моего сына на тебя. Позаботься о нем.

— Обещаю, — искренне ответил Лестрейд.

— Я провожу тебя до машины, — внезапно заявил Майкрофт. Выражение его лица все еще было довольно хмурым.

Грег кинул на него встревоженный взгляд. Собирается выйти на улицу? Без прикрытия?

Холмс выразительно посмотрел на него: держи себя в руках, мол. Потом подхватил сумку матери и следом за ней двинулся к двери. Лестрейд закусил губу: вот черт! Да, они уже много раз обсудили, что охрана Майкрофта в покушении не замешана и значит, на нее можно положиться. Следовательно, во дворе его никакие сюрпризы не поджидают. Но всё равно отпускать его в одиночку было боязно.

— Что бы ты ни задумала, оставь эту мысль, — холодно проговорил Холмс, укладывая багаж в машину. — Грег действительно чувствует себя неловко среди аристократов. Ему будет некомфортно, даже лошади не спасут ситуацию.

Она только хмыкнула, а потом посмотрела сыну в глаза. Во взгляде леди Вайолет читалось неприкрытое сочувствие.

— Майк, — мягко проговорила она и протянула руку, собираясь коснуться его щеки. Он тут же отступил назад, избегая прикосновения, и ее рука бессильно упала, — не сдавайся, дорогой. Он любит тебя гораздо сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Просто сам еще не понимает, до какой степени. Дай ему время разобраться в собственных чувствах.

С этими словами она уселась в такси. Холмс проводил машину взглядом и медленно пошел обратно в дом, совершенно оглушенный тем, что сказала мать.

Выходит, их спектакль полностью провалился. Что же, этого следовало ожидать, учитывая проницательность матушки и то, что Грег совершенно не умеет притворяться. В чувствах сына она тоже не ошиблась. Но вот насчет Лестрейда… Любит? Конечно, любит — только не так, как хотелось бы Майкрофту. Грег ищет в нем родного человека, но не любовника. И выносить и дальше такое положение дел становится совершенно невозможно.

Инспектор ждал в прихожей, стиснув руки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Увидев вернувшегося Холмса, он ощутимо расслабился. И тут же закусил губу, оценив выражение лица Майкрофта.

— Что-то не так? — тихо поинтересовался он, следом за другом проходя в гостиную.

— Зря я сказал про приказ королевы, — Холмс принужденно улыбнулся, озвучивая наименьшую из своих тревог.

— Не думаешь же ты… — Глаза Грега округлились.

— Думаю, — сознался Майкрофт. — Сэр Роберт не первый год выставляет на Ройал Эскот своих лучших лошадей. Он, откровенно говоря, в большой милости у Ее Величества. И если обратится с просьбой, Елизавета ему не откажет.

— Что же нам делать? — смущенно пробормотал Лестрейд.

— Заказать тебе фрак, — Холмс раздраженно поморщился. — Это — традиция, нарушить которую нельзя.

— Но ведь…

— Если королева лично попросит меня присутствовать, я не смогу отказаться, — отрезал Майкрофт. — И ты не сможешь.

— Пока мы не нашли убийцу Фредерика, я в любом случае поеду туда, куда поедешь ты, — твердо ответил Грег.

— Значит, не будем больше об этом говорить, — ровным голосом заметил Холмс. — Я приглашу своего портного. Утешься мыслью, что будешь выглядеть на этом дурацком сборище просто великолепно.

— Полагаю, туда нельзя брать оружие, — Лестрейд задумчиво покусал губу.

— Не то, чтобы нельзя, — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Понятное дело, моего спутника никто не станет досматривать. Но, сам понимаешь, размахивать пистолетом в присутствии монарших особ будет очень дурным тоном.

— Надеюсь, что и не придется, — Грег никак не отреагировал на шутку. — Но всё же… открытое пространство, толпа народу. Вдруг убийца решит этим воспользоваться?

— Охраны на Ройал Эскот обычно даже больше, чем зевак, — успокоил его Холмс. — Как и везде, где появляется Ее Величество. Убийца должен быть полным идиотом, чтобы попытаться добраться до меня именно там.

В ответ Лестрейд только вздохнул и еще больше нахмурился. Слова Майкрофта его явно не убедили.

* * *

Шерлок появился в дома брата вечером, едва они успели вернуться из офиса Майкрофта. Он выглядел таким довольным, что и Грег немедленно просиял: этот гений все-таки добился успеха!

— Вот, — он положил на стол пачку фотографий, — я нашел сестру Фредерика. Она откликнулась на объявление в газете!

Лестрейд бросил взгляд на верхний снимок и поморщился. Миловидный черноглазый парень, изображенный на нем, и вправду здорово напоминал его самого в молодости. Девушка, которую он обнимал за плечи, казалась настоящей красавицей.

— Да, это он, — спокойно сообщил Майкрофт, изучая фотографии. — И как его на самом деле звали?

— Фредерик Лайтвуд, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. — Он назвал тебе свое настоящее имя. Сестру зовут Лили, ей 22 года. Учится в Лондонской школе экономики. О делах брата ничего не знала. Он врал ей, что работает в частной фирме, занимающейся дизайном интерьеров. Когда Фредерик исчез, Лили забеспокоилась не сразу. Говорит, он и раньше часто уезжал в командировки на неделю, а то и больше. Но когда отсутствие затянулось…

— Будет лучше, если она и впредь не узнает, кем он был на самом деле и почему умер, — сухо проговорил Майкрофт. — Компенсацию, якобы от фирмы, где Фредерик работал, я обеспечу.

— Воля твоя, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Я пока вообще не сказал ей о его смерти. Прикинулся коллегой с работы: мол, он давно не появляется и на службе все обеспокоены. Взял эти фото под предлогом, что так легче будет его искать.

— Сестра знает что-нибудь о его личной жизни? — спросил Грег, злясь на себя за то, что голос звучит несколько хрипло.

— Почти ничего, — детектив скорчил гримасу. — За пару месяцев до исчезновения познакомился с мужчиной. Говорил, что у них все серьезно. Но Лили никогда не видела избранника брата, лишь знала с его слов, что тот значительно старше Фредерика. Солидный мужчина, занимающий высокое положение.

— Кого-то мне это описание напоминает, — хмуро проговорил Грег.

— Вряд ли он имел в виду меня, — сухо заметил Майкрофт. — У нас с ним не было отношений, не то, что серьезных — вообще никаких.

— Ага, вы только трахались время от времени, — фыркнул Шерлок.

— Именно так, — старший брат поморщился. — Мы знаем из того разговора, который я случайно услышал, что любовник у Фредерика был. Более того, я склонен полагать, что этот любовник был в курсе занятий своего парня.

— С чего ты взял? — Грег изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, хотя этот разговор его изрядно нервировал. — Может, и ему врал, что дизайном на жизнь зарабатывает.

— Поскольку он сказал, что хочет побыстрее забыть о чертовой работе и провести вечер с тем, кто его _действительно_ любит, — вмешался Шерлок. — Согласен, любовник знал. Не исключаю варианта, что это кто-то из твоих политических оппонентов, братец. Наивный парень описал ему клиента, и тот решил воспользоваться редким шансом добраться до тебя. Не просто убить — а уничтожить. Что было бы с твоей безупречной репутацией, если бы тебя нашли утром мертвым в постели проститутки?

— Не трудись подчеркивать то, что и так понятно, — раздраженно отозвался Холмс-старший. — В целом, я согласен с твоими выводами. Мотив и возможность. Мальчишка мог рассказать, в каком ресторане я заказываю вино. Описать курьера, который его доставляет. Достаточно умный человек, зная так много, нашел бы способ добраться до бутылки и впрыснуть яд.

— Вот только где искать этого «умного человека», если сестра ничего о нем не знает? — хмуро проговорил Грег.

— Ключевой вопрос, — Шерлок сделал раздраженный жест. — Майкрофт, мне нужен список твоих коллег, которые наиболее страстно мечтают от тебя избавиться. Понятно, что этот список будет довольно длинным. Потому упрости мне задачу: меня интересуют лишь те, чьи сексуальные предпочтения…

— Я тебя понял, — прервал его старший брат. — Это все?

— Да, — младший стремительно поднялся с кресла, собрал фотографии и подарил им с Грегом глумливую усмешку. — Хорошего вечера вам обоим.

Закрыв за Шерлоком дверь, Лестрейд вернулся в гостиную и присел на диван рядом с Майкрофтом, который выглядел очень задумчивым.

— Это хорошее решение, — проговорил он, мягко касаясь руки Холмса, — скрыть от сестры род занятий брата и помочь ей деньгами. Ты молодец.

Майкрофт отдернул руку и скривился.  
— Так или иначе, но Фредерик умер по моей вине, — сухо заметил он. — Его сестра еще учится, почти наверняка она жила на деньги брата. Это меньшее, что я должен сделать.

— Все правильно, — Грег погладил его по плечу.

— Нам надо поговорить, — слегка раздраженно сообщил Холмс, отстраняясь от его прикосновения.

— Согласен, — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Слушай, Майкрофт, насчет прошлой ночи…

— Нет, — оборвал его тот. — Как раз это обсуждать не следует.

— А я думаю — следует! — упрямо возразил Грег. — Потому что я чувствую себя последней свиньей. Накинулся на тебя, едва не изнасиловал… конечно, я спал и ничего не соображал, но тем не менее… А потом еще и…

Он осекся и сжал виски руками.

Майкрофт горько рассмеялся.  
— Изнасилование? — фыркнул он. — Вряд ли тут уместно это слово. Потому что оно предполагает, что тот, в отношении кого совершались сексуальные действия, был против. А я не был.

— Но… — Лестрейд вытаращился на него в полном шоке. — Не был?

— А было похоже, что я против? — Майкрофт болезненно скривился. — Грег, раскрой уже глаза! Ты ведь в курсе, что я испытываю в твой адрес совершенно определенные желания. Да, обычно мне успешно удается их подавлять, но иногда ты сам настолько все усложняешь… Что ты обо мне думаешь: что я статуя, у которой нет никаких телесных потребностей? Или плюшевый мишка, которого можно обнимать, когда тебе одиноко?

— Нет, я такого о тебе не думаю, — тихо проговорил Лестрейд.

— Неужели? — тон Майкрофта сделался холодным. — Тогда о чем ты спрашиваешь? Хотел ли я тебя прошлой ночью? Разумеется, я хотел. Ты мог бы понять это и без вопросов.

— Почему не сказал? — Грег судорожно вздохнул. — Если хотел, чтобы я тоже… я бы мог…

— Вот как? — Майкрофт закатил глаза. — Ладно, если уж начистоту: я должен был разбудить тебя раньше. До того, как ты настолько сильно возбудился. Но я проявил слабость. Потому что тоже живой человек, и тоже уже много лет живу один. То, что ты делал, было слишком приятно. Меня чертовски давно никто не ласкал с такой страстью, с таким желанием. Я не хотел тебя останавливать, как бы далеко это ни зашло. А потом, когда ты проснулся и я понял, до чего тебя довел… У меня уже не было выбора, надо было помочь тебе достичь разрядки любым способом. Ответных услуг это не предполагало, и я от тебя ничего такого не ждал.

— И теперь я чувствую себя эгоистом, — безнадежно проговорил Лестрейд. — Ты решил, что должен мне что-то. Но ведь и я тебя тоже, как ты сам выразился, довел до… хоть и невольно. Словом, ты мог бы попросить!

— Нет, — отрезал Майкрофт. — То, что я предложил тебе, не было для меня неприятным. Ты готов сказать о себе то же самое?

— Не знаю, — Грег вздохнул.

— Вот видишь? — сухо констатировал Майкрофт. — Вопрос закрыт. И больше мы не будем к нему возвращаться. Я никогда не попрошу у тебя ничего, что кажется тебе отвратительным или противоестественным. А ты окажи мне ответную услугу: думай, прежде чем дотрагиваться до меня.

— Тебе неприятно? — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Ну да, Шерлок говорил, что ты ненавидишь, когда тебя трогают. Но мог бы и раньше поставить меня об этом в известность.

— Мне приятно, — бесстрастно сообщил Майкрофт. — Даже слишком. Но я понимаю, что когда ты прикасаешься или обнимаешь меня, то просто ищешь телесного контакта. Я с этим считаюсь. А ты считаешься с тем, что у меня это вызывает совершенно определенные желания? Думаешь о том, чего мне стоит постоянно держать себя в руках, чтобы ненароком еще раз не оскорбить тебя?

— Прости, — Грег смущенно уставился на свои судорожно сжатые руки. — Я и правда об этом совершенно не задумывался.

— Научись, — сухо сказал Майкрофт и поднялся. — Я отправляюсь спать. И тебе советую сделать то же самое: завтра у нас будет очень насыщенный день.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь спальни, Лестрейд откинулся на спинку дивана — так резко, что стукнулся об нее затылком. Не помогло, хотелось пойти и побиться головой о стену. Что он за идиот, спрашивается?! Идиот в квадрате, не зря Шерлок постоянно издевается над его тупостью! Оказывается, он почти год ведет себя с Майкрофтом как бесчувственный эгоистичный чурбан, совершенно не думая о нем — только о себе и собственном комфорте. Холмс решил, что он для Грега что-то вроде плюшевого мишки? Господи, и как же ему объяснить, что он не прав? Что на самом деле Грега заботит, хорошо ли ему. Так сильно заботит, что он готов на что угодно, лишь бы Майкрофту было комфортно.

«На что угодно? — ехидно отозвался внутренний голос, почему-то прозвучавший как голос Шерлока. — Тогда чего же ты ждешь? Постучись к нему в дверь и предложи заняться сексом».

Схватившись за голову, Лестрейд кинулся в свою спальню, пытаясь спастись бегством от ужасных мыслей.

* * *

Майкрофт тяжело откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза, борясь с глухой болью, поселившейся где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Ну вот, он может собой гордиться — наговорил Грегу гадостей, заставил того чувствовать себя эгоистичным мерзавцем. Теперь Лестрейд и пальцем к нему не прикоснется. Что же, Майкрофт ведь того и хотел, разве нет? Избавить себя от искушения, убить на корню беспочвенные надежды.

Вот только тянущее ощущение тоски никуда не девалось. Почему-то вспоминался незнакомый мальчишка на пляже в Южном Уэльсе, где Холмсы отдыхали всей семьей. Майкрофту тогда было пятнадцать. Восьмилетний Шерлок растоптал замок из песка, который тот парень строил несколько часов, да еще и безапелляционно заявил: мол, незачем тратить время всякую ерунду, которая всё равно к утру будет разрушена приливом. Но чужой мальчик, примерно ровесник младшего брата, не заплакал. Только смотрел с болью и тоской. И Майкрофт не выдержал, впервые в жизни ухватил Шерлока за ухо и тряхнул так, что у того на глазах выступили слезы.

Сейчас хотелось надрать уши самому себе. Потому что он не мог справиться с ощущением, что только что сломал нечто хрупкое и прекрасное. Грег был уникален в своей искренности и непосредственности, а он убил это в нем несколькими злыми словами.

«Он такой, потому что рано лишился семьи, — с горечью думал Майкрофт. — Привык сам отвечать за себя, заботиться о других. О жене, о подчиненных, о Шерлоке. И ничего не получать — да и не ждать — в ответ. Как он тогда сказал: я дважды в течение недели очень серьезно помог ему. И он проникся благодарностью, как человек, который наконец-то получил то, чего ему не хватало: заботу. И все это время платил мне тем же. Подумать только, он даже дал понять, что готов был перешагнуть через свою упертую гетеросексуальность, чтобы помочь мне. Разве Грег виноват, что я хочу от него много большего?»

— Что же, мой дорогой, добро пожаловать в реальный мир, — кусая губы, пробормотал Майкрофт. — Теперь ты знаешь, что твой лучший друг, которому ты полностью доверял, все это время только и думал, как бы завалить тебя в койку. Ты ухитрился дожить до сорока четырех лет и сохранить чистую душу, хотя занимаешься самой грязной работой, которую только можно вообразить. А потом ты встретил на своем пути бесчувственного мерзавца, который живет среди еще большей грязи и пачкает все, к чему прикасается. И даже моя любовь тебя не спасла. Сможешь ли ты мне снова доверять после этого?

* * *

Наутро, встретившись на кухне, они синхронно поморщились: оба выглядели помятыми и невыспавшимися.

— Мне следует извиниться, — сдержанно проговорил Майкрофт. — За то, что был слишком резок.

— Нет, — Грег не мог поднять глаз от стола, — ты все правильно сказал, так что извиняться надо мне.

— Перестань, — Холмс закатил глаза. – То, то я сказал, вовсе не было попыткой тебя в чем-то обвинить или, не приведи Боже, обидеть. Просто хотел внести коррективы в наши отношения.

— Я понял, — Лестрейд по-прежнему не смотрел на него. — Но мы, хотя бы, все еще друзья?

— Конечно, — Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. — Грег, о чем ты думаешь? Что я способен перестать считать тебя другом только потому, что ты отказал мне в… иных отношениях? Или все наоборот, и ты теперь перестанешь считать другом меня?

— Майкрофт, что ты несешь? — взорвался Лестрейд. — У меня и в мыслях такого не было! Кажется, мы это обсудили много месяцев назад.

— Хорошо, — Холмс слабо улыбнулся. — Значит, на том и остановимся. Друзья?

Лестрейд кивнул, но руки его так и остались сложенными на коленях. И Майкрофт первым протянул свою.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] – Royal Ascot - Королевские скачки, спортивное мероприятие, основанное еще в XVIII веке королевой Анной и с тех пор ежегодно проходящее в британском городке Эскот графства Беркшир. Ежегодно на мероприятие по традиции съезжается весь бомонд: знаменитости, представители аристократии и члены королевской семьи. Таким образом, королевские скачки стали не просто спортивным, а еще и светским мероприятием.


	6. We're coming back and back and spinning around

В офисе Антея передала Холмсу запечатанный конверт с гербом Виндзоров. Майкрофт скривился, разрезал его с помощью ножа для бумаг и, не глядя, перекинул королевское послание Грегу.

Тот пару минут неверяще изучал несколько строк, написанных от руки. Собственное имя, выведенное изящным старомодным почерком со множеством завитушек. И подпись: Елизавета II, божьей милостью Королева Великобритании и Северной Ирландии.

— Как я и говорил, — Холмс вздохнул. — Если мамуля что-то вбила себе в голову, остановить ее не получится.

— Но… — Грег зажмурился, потряс головой и снова посмотрел на бумагу, которую держал в руках. — Королева написала это собственноручно? И упоминает не только тебя, но и меня?

— Именно, — Майкрофт забрал у него письмо и тоже пробежал текст глазами. — Рука Елизаветы, она пишет, что хочет видеть на Ройял Эскот нас обоих. Придется поехать.

— Это немыслимо! — Лестрейд схватился за голову. — Я — простой полицейский, и королева приглашает меня лично? С чего вдруг?

— С того, что это блажь леди Холмс, — Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. — А Норбертон с юности считает законом любое желание моей матери. Он делал ей предложение, если не ошибаюсь, восемь раз — никак не хотел смириться с отказом. Даже когда она уже была помолвлена с отцом. Я же говорил, Елизавета очень благоволит сэру Роберту, она просто исполнила его просьбу.

— И что мы будем делать? — Грег в полном отчаянии стиснул руки.

— Поедем, — ровным голосом ответил Холмс. — Ни один верноподданный не вправе проигнорировать волю королевы.

* * *

Остаток недели стал для Грега настоящим кошмаром. Майкрофт, как и собирался, пригласил своего портного, и тот заставил беднягу-инспектора не меньше часа стоять в одном белье, принимая разные позы, пока снимал с него мерки. Лестрейд чувствовал себя неуютно, вздрагивая от прикосновения чужих рук и отчаянно желая сбежать подальше.

Майкрофт же изо всех сил пытался выглядеть равнодушным. Что было не так просто, особенно когда портной трогал Грега даже в самых интимных местах, измеряя обхват бедер, и попутно восхищался его широкими плечами и стройными ногами, рассказывая, как отлично будет сидеть на такой прекрасной фигуре новый костюм.

Наблюдая за Лестрейдом, Холмс поймал себя на мысли, что все это время ошибался: он считал, что Грег так спокойно реагирует на его прикосновения, и даже сам тянется за ними, из-за своей природной тактильности. Некоторым людям нравится, когда их трогают, они не испытывают при этом никакого дискомфорта и даже получают удовольствие. Вот только сейчас все поведение инспектора буквально кричало об обратном: его нервировали чужие руки, касающиеся его тела, он был напряжен и явно мечтал, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Точно так же чувствовал себя и сам Майкрофт во время подобных процедур.

«Выходит, ему, как и мне, нелегко подпустить к себе другого человека, — с изумлением понял Холмс. — И правда, я ни разу не видел, чтобы он позволял кому-то нечто большее, чем рукопожатие — только мне. Он, безусловно, выделяет меня среди своих друзей, считая самым близким. А я… я сам лишил этого и Грега, и себя».

Прошла всего пара дней, а Майкрофт уже страдал от принятого решения. Отсутствие привычной близости он воспринимал куда более болезненно, чем ожидал. И видел, что Лестрейду тоже тяжело, что он постоянно напряжен и мучается от необходимости постоянно помнить об обещании: держать руки от Холмса подальше.

— Ты выглядишь совершенно несчастным, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, когда портной наконец отпустил свою жертву, собрал принадлежности и ушел, пообещав уже завтра принести фрак для первой примерки. — Успокойся. Для него чужое тело — всего лишь манекен. Материал, с которым надо работать.

— Знаю, — Грег поспешно одевался, не глядя на Холмса. — Но это все для меня полная дикость. Обычно я просто иду в магазин и покупаю готовый костюм, меня никто при этом не щупает и не заставляет чувствовать себя идиотом.

— И этот костюм сидит на тебе так, словно он — с чужого плеча, — хмыкнув, заметил Майкрофт. — Собственно, так и есть, его ведь шили не на тебя. Настоящая одежда изготавливается только на заказ, с учетом особенностей конкретной фигуры.

— И все твои костюмы… — Грег нервно сглотнул, не в силах закончить предложение.

— Конечно, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Ты же не думал, что я покупаю готовую одежду?

— Однажды я затащу тебя в Праймарк и заставлю примерить джинсы и футболку, — Грег мечтательно улыбнулся. — Хотя бы ради удовольствия увидеть, как мистер Безупречность превращается в обычного симпатичного парня. Кстати, тогда ты сразу поймешь, что диеты тебе больше не нужны, ты и так отлично выглядишь.

— Это вряд ли, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу.

— Вряд ли откажешься от диеты или вряд ли наденешь джинсы? — улыбаясь, уточнил Лестрейд.

— Вряд ли я буду выглядеть симпатичным — в любой одежде, — слегка раздраженно фыркнул Холмс.

Грег рассмеялся.  
— Знаешь, что прячут от людей твои постоянные костюмы, застегнутые на все пуговицы? — легкомысленно поинтересовался он. — Я видел тебя в рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами. Твой портной, который только что наговорил мне столько никому не нужных комплиментов, никогда не рассказывал, что у тебя руки идеальной формы? Прямо как у античных статуй! Скрывать их — просто преступление.

— Не говори ерунды, — Майкрофт одернул рукава, пряча под ними запястья. — Я же понимаю, ты просто мстишь мне за то, что вынужден был выдержать процедуру снятия мерок.

Лестрейд, напротив, расстегнул пуговицу на манжете рубашки и потянул рукав вверх, обнажая руку до локтя.  
— Сравним? — ухмыльнулся он, подходя к Холмсу. — Давай, Майкрофт, убедись сам.

— Зачем тебе это, — нахмурился тот, даже не подумав прореагировать на провокацию.

— Затем, чтобы ты перестал постоянно себя принижать, — Грег больше не улыбался и смотрел ему в глаза совершенно серьезно. — Я помню, что в детстве тебя дразнили братья. Возможно, не только они. А меня обзывали девчонкой, и я лез в каждую драку, про себя надеясь, что мне сломают нос или выбьют зубы — и я больше не буду таким смазливым. Но возраст меняет людей: я наконец-то стал похожим на мужика, а не на слащавую девицу, а ты из толстого мальчишки превратился в очень интересного мужчину. И твои комплексы насчет собственной внешности выглядят просто смешно.

— Ты сейчас пытался сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь? — Майкрофт иронично улыбнулся и приподнял бровь.

— Этим ты меня не заткнешь, — фыркнул Лестрейд, хотя щеки его слегка покраснели. — Но попытку я оценил. Когда я смотрю на мужчин, то последнее, что замечаю — это их внешность. Вот только тебе действительно стоило бы посмотреть на себя другими глазами. Может, непривычная одежда этому поспособствует? Давай попробуем!

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах я не надену джинсы, — Холмс брезгливо поморщился. — Даже если они останутся единственной одеждой в мире.

Грег расхохотался так заразительно, что Майкрофт тоже невольно улыбнулся.

— В этом случае, я натяну на тебя джинсы силой, — утирая слезы, сквозь смех выговорил инспектор. — Потому что если ты выйдешь на улицу без штанов, обеспечивать твою безопасность будет в разы сложнее. От желающих покуситься на священную правительственную особу тогда придется отстреливаться.

Холмс болезненно поморщился, с трудом сдержав порыв прижать смеющегося Грега к себе. Изо всех сил гоня от себя мысль, что Лестрейд совершенно не умеет врать, а значит и вправду считает его невзрачную персону… симпатичной? Какая ирония! От собственной красоты Грега просто дух захватывает, Майкрофт рядом с ним чувствует себя еще более нелепым и уродливым, чем обычно. Длинный нос, неправильные черты лица, бледная, почти землистая кожа, бесцветные глаза, поредевшие волосы… Все, что у него есть — деньги и абсолютная власть. Явно недостаточно, чтобы привлечь человека, которого совершенно не интересует ни то, ни другое.

Оценив выражение его лица, Лестрейд перестал смеяться и вздохнул.  
— Я не подтруниваю над тобой, — сказал он серьезно. — И в мыслях не было. Да и зачем, если я никогда не считал, что внешность имеет хоть какое-то значение: неважно, о мужчине речь или о женщине. Моя бывшая жена очень красива, а в придачу лжива, истерична и понятие морали для нее — пустой звук. Я уж не говорю о…

Он запнулся и отвел взгляд.  
— Извини. Плохая тема.

— Договаривай уж, — сухо произнес Майкрофт. — Ты хотел сказать, что Джейсон Ховард тоже очень красив?

— Внешне — да, — Грег поморщился. — Но в остальном настолько уродлив, что я не могу думать о нем без омерзения. Только глупцы судят о внутреннем содержании по обложке. Под свою обложку ты мало кому позволяешь заглянуть. Но мне удалось, и я точно знаю, что Майкрофт Холмс — это не только безупречные костюмы, неискренние, словно приклеенные на лицо улыбки и взгляд, в котором читается презрение ко всему сущему. О, и еще этот твой зонт. Он в твоих руках выглядит как оружие! Скажи, там нет пары секретных кнопок, делающих так, чтобы из него можно было стрелять, или выталкивающих скрытое лезвие, или впрыскивающих яд…

Холмс фыркнул.  
— Ты насмотрелся шпионских боевиков, — довольно резко констатировал он. — Вынужден разочаровать: ничего такого нет. Это обычный зонт.

— Я не разочарован, — Лестрейд обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Наоборот, испытываю облегчение. Майкрофт, я многое узнал о тебе с тех пор, как ты перестал изображать в моем присутствии мистера Очень Важную Персону. И часто ломаю голову, чем же я заслужил такого друга, как ты. Давай, скажи это: дело только в физической красоте? Раз уж ты придаешь ей такое значение.

— Нам обязательно обсуждать причины? — Холмс поморщился, но твердо выдержал вопросительный взгляд карих глаз. — Ладно. Ответ — нет. Изначально меня зацепило то, что ты вел себя не так, как я ожидал. Меня давно уже никто не удивлял, люди на редкость предсказуемы в своих поступках. Но ты, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться сложившимися обстоятельствами себе на пользу, обиделся и довольно нецензурно послал меня. И мне захотелось понять твои мотивы.

— Понял? — хмуро поинтересовался Грег.

— Да, — Майкрофт кивнул. — «Но пока разбирался, успел влюбиться в тебя без памяти», — мысленно добавил он.

— Значит, моя внешность тут вообще ни при чём? — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Отрадно слышать, что меня ценят не только за красивые глаза.

— Хочу, чтобы ты все понял правильно, — Холмс снова поморщился. — Я очень быстро пришел к выводу, что ты не пытаешься вести со мной никаких игр, в надежде вытянуть побольше из моей благодарности. На этом общение с тобой можно было прекратить. Но я не смог — как раз потому, что ты красив.

— По крайней мере, это честно, — Грег снова помрачнел и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Обиделся? — сухо поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Напрасно. С тех пор прошел почти год, и я тоже, как ты сам выразился, сумел заглянуть под обложку. Я дорожу нашей дружбой, Грег. Уж это ты мог бы и сам заметить.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд тем не менее не повернулся к нему, продолжая смотреть в окно. — Давай прекратим этот разговор.

Холмс беззвучно вздохнул, мысленно ругая себя за то, что ему приспичило быть откровенным.

* * *

— Лестрейд, мне нужно поговорить с братом наедине, — довольно бесцеремонно сообщил Шерлок, как обычно заглянувший вечером. — Иди посмотри телевизор или займись чем-нибудь еще.

Грег аж задохнулся от возмущения и кинул взгляд на Майкрофта, надеясь, что тот поставит брата на место. Но старший Холмс молча смотрел в сторону.

— Ладно, — инспектор обиженно поджал губы. — Пойду готовить ужин, раз это единственное, что два таких гения, как вы, способны доверить тупому «бобби».

С этими словами он покинул кабинет, прикрыв дверь чуть громче, чем требовалось.

— Надеюсь, у тебя были веские причины, — недовольно проговорил Майкрофт.

Шерлок ехидно ухмыльнулся.  
— Лестрейд злится не из-за меня, — спокойно констатировал он. — Вы оба в последние дни в таком напряжении, что его можно руками пощупать. Поссорились?

— Нет, — старший брат поморщился. — С чего бы?

— Лжешь, — младший закатил глаза. — Он всё так же смотрит на тебя преданными щенячьими глазами, но теперь это глаза побитой собаки: виноватые и обиженные одновременно. А твой собственный ледяной панцирь, который всегда таял в присутствии Лестрейда, словно стал еще толще.

— Мы не ссорились, — сухо повторил Майкрофт. — Так что прекрати нести чушь и просто скажи: зачем ты хотел поговорить со мной без свидетелей.

— Я практически уверен, что знаю имя твоего убийцы, — равнодушно сообщил Шерлок. — Но нужно время, чтобы собрать доказательства.

Он написал пару слов на листке бумаги и перекинул через стол брату. Тот почитал — и лицо его окаменело. Скомкав записку, Майкрофт положил ее в бронзовую пепельницу и поджег зажигалкой. После чего с минуту невидящими глазами смотрел, как бумага обугливается, превращаясь в пепел.

— Есть основания для таких обвинений? — мертвым голосом проговорил он наконец.

— Конечно, — в тоне брата в кои-то веки не было ехидства. — Я не озвучил бы свои подозрения, не будь у меня оснований.

— Н-да, — старший Холмс нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Ты прав, Грега надо держать от этого подальше.

— Вот только мы оба знаем, что у тебя ни при каких обстоятельствах это не получится, — Шерлок поморщился. — Особенно когда я добуду доказательства. Лестрейд наивно полагает, что перед законом все равны. Он попытается действовать привычными методами, поскольку не понимает, что арест преступника навредит тебе едва ли не сильнее…

— Это понятно, — Майкрофт стиснул свой «Паркер» так, что тот разломился на части. — Но я вообще-то о другом говорил.

— Боишься за его жизнь? — тон детектива сделался почти сочувственным. — Ну конечно! Тебя-то не так просто достать, а вот Лестрейд — мишень легкая. Даже еще более легкая, чем этот твой мальчик-проститутка. Его в любой момент можно убрать и подстроить это, как несчастный случай — при его-то работе. Сделай так, чтобы он поменьше высовывался.

— Как будто ты плохо знаешь Грега, — Холмс-старший болезненно поморщился.

— Хорошо знаю, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Бесстрашный самоотверженный придурок. И в этом твоя главная сложность, братец.

— Но не единственная, — Майкрофт покусал губу. — Матушка с Норбертоном вынудили нас присутствовать на Ройял Эскот. Отказаться нет никакой возможности.

Младший брат закатил глаза.  
— Твою мать! — в сердцах проговорил он. — Только этого не хватало.

Он сложил руки у лица и некоторое время задумчиво смотрел в пространство, постукивая пальцами друг о друга.

— Ладно, — поморщившись, проговорил он наконец, — придется нам с Джоном тоже ехать. Лестрейд будет присматривать за тобой, а мы — за ним.

— У доктора Ватсона могут быть планы на следующую неделю, — ровным голосом напомнил Майкрофт. — Или у его жены.

— Ерунда, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Достаточно намека, что там будет опасно, и Джон бросит все дела.

— Ты злоупотребляешь его дружбой.

— Кто бы говорил! — фыркнул младший. — Если Лестрейд умрет только потому, что ты положил на него глаз…

— Хватит! — прорычал старший Холмс. — Я сумею его защитить.

Шерлок презрительно рассмеялся:  
— Кого ты _сейчас_ способен защитить, когда сам под ударом? — он покачал головой и с непередаваемым презрением добавил: — Не вовремя ты, братец, обзавелся слабостью.

— По крайней мере, — холодно парировал взбешенный Майкрофт, — моя слабость _до сих пор жива_.

Шерлок наградил брата убийственным взглядом, резко поднялся и ушел, не прощаясь.

Присоединившись к Грегу в гостиной, Майкрофт поймал его вопросительный взгляд и вздохнул.  
— Мой брат ненавидит говорить о своих личных делах.

— Он вылетел из твоего кабинета так, словно получил хорошего пинка для скорости, — Лестрейд криво улыбнулся. — Я окликнул, но Шерлок даже не обернулся.

Он помялся и все-таки спросил:  
— Значит, вы обсуждали что-то личное? Потому он меня и выгнал?

— Вроде того, — Майкрофт поморщился, понимая, что говорит полуправду, и что ложь Грег всегда каким-то образом чувствует. Но инспектор, пораженный возникшей мыслью, на сей раз ничего не заметил.

— Твой брат никогда не интересовался ничем, кроме работы, — с изумлением проговорил он. — Или вы про ту девушку говорили? Ну, помнишь, он встречался с такой красивой брюнеткой. Вроде она была подружкой Мэри на свадьбе.

Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
— Как раз в тех отношениях не было ничего личного, — он покачал головой. — Работа в чистом виде. Клиент Шерлока имел претензии к Магнуссену, у которого Джанин работала секретаршей.

— Начать ухаживать за девушкой, чтобы подобраться к ее боссу, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Ну да, в этом весь твой брат. Сомневаюсь, что он вообще способен влюбиться.

— На моей памяти с ним такое случалось дважды, — спокойно сообщил Холмс. — Хотя во втором случае это скорее походило на одержимость, чем на влюбленность — если принять во внимание смысл, который большинство людей вкладывают в это слово. Но в обоих случаях присутствовал явный интерес, в том числе и сексуальный.

Грег нервно сглотнул, прикусив язык прежде, чем успел задать следующий вопрос.

Майкрофт недобро усмехнулся.  
— Женщина и мужчина, — прокомментировал он непроизнесенную фразу Лестрейда. — До отношений ни с одной, ни с другим не дошло. И не дойдет: оба мертвы.

— О боже… — Грег нервно закусил губу. — Да уж, теперь я понимаю, отчего он вылетел отсюда с таким лицом. Но… знаешь, я никогда бы не мог даже предположить, что Шерлок… вообще способен испытывать хоть к кому-то интерес… такого рода.

— Он старательно отрицает этот интерес, — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — В отличие от меня.

Лестрейд вспыхнул и отвернулся.  
— Конечно, — хмуро проговорил он. — Ты всего лишь отрицаешь чувства. А ведь любые отношения строятся именно на них.

— Разумеется, — ледяным тоном констатировал Холмс. — Чувства придумали дураки, которые не понимают, что все это — не более чем реакция нашего мозга на химические процессы, происходящие в организме. Иногда химия уступает место привычке, и тогда пара живет до глубокой старости в мире и согласии: они называют это любовью. Но чаще, когда химия перестает работать, двое недавно таких влюбленных людей понимают, что на самом деле у них нет ничего общего, и они просто не могут находиться рядом, не раздражая друг друга.

— А что насчет взаимного уважения? — фыркнул Грег. — К какой категории ты отнесешь его? Раз уж сводишь все к физиологии.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
— Я — бесчувственное чудовище, как ты сам и говорил, — сухо сообщил он. — Свожу все к физиологии, и потому по какой-то причине не стал пользоваться тем, что мужчина, которого я хочу уже почти год, оказался в моей постели возбуждённый настолько, что был готов на все. Да и вообще не послал тебя к чертям собачьим в тот самый момент, когда ты четко дал мне понять, что на секс с тобой я могу не рассчитывать.

Лестрейд задохнулся, потрясенный грубостью формулировки. Майкрофт даже в состоянии крайнего раздражения никогда не сбивался со своего интеллигентного стиля общения. И вдруг — «к чертям собачьим»? Эта фраза сказала инспектору больше, чем если бы Холмс внезапно сорвался на крик.

— Извини, — пробормотал он. — Я просто вижу противоречие между твоими словами и поступками. И не понимаю, что мне думать и во что верить.

— Это очевидно, — холодно проговорил Холмс и поднялся. — Спокойной ночи.

— Постой, — Грег сам не осознал, как вскочил на ноги и оказался рядом с ним. — Скажи мне, что вообще происходит? О чем бы мы ни говорили, все всегда сводится к одной и той же теме, после чего мы неизбежно ссоримся.

— Мы не ссоримся, — сухо резюмировал Майкрофт. — А столь болезненную для тебя тему ты обычно поднимаешь сам. Просто прекрати это делать.

Грег безнадежно кивнул.  
— Ладно. Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт.

 

* * *

Во вторник утром они отправились в Эскот. Майкрофт настоял, чтобы за руль на сей раз сел шофёр, потому Грег в своём новом костюме устроился рядом с Холмсом на заднем сиденье. Чувствовал он себя на редкость неловко.

— Ты ерзаешь так, словно под тобой гвоздь или тебе брюки жмут в причинном месте, — ровным голосом заметил Майкрофт.

— Да нет, они сидят отлично, — мрачно отозвался Лестрейд. — Просто я — как будто не я. Вот зачем тебе понадобилось приглашать стилиста?

— Чтобы привести в порядок тот кошмар, который ты называешь причёской, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Разумеется, ты будешь в цилиндре, но в присутствии Её Величества головной убор принято снимать.

Посмотрев на несчастное лицо инспектора, Майкрофт смягчился и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  
— Успокойся. Ты выглядишь настолько отлично, что, боюсь, это мне придётся тебя охранять. Некоторые светские дамы, да и джентльмены тоже, отнюдь не связаны… хм… условностями. Новое лицо в обществе, где все друг другу уже осточертели, неизбежно привлечёт внимание. Тем более такое красивое лицо.

— Утешил, ничего не скажешь, — буркнул Грег. — Мы ведь не обязаны там задерживаться? Покажемся, засвидетельствуем своё почтение, а потом можно уехать?

— Разве что ты сам захочешь задержаться, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Заезды будут действительно интересные, тебе это могло бы понравиться.

— В другой ситуации мне и понравилось бы, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Я черт знает сколько лет не был на скачках.

— Тогда попробуй не обращать ни на кого внимания — и просто получить удовольствие.

— Не обращать внимания на людей, среди которых, возможно, будет человек, желающий тебя убить? — Грег фыркнул.

— В присутствии монаршей семьи никто на такое не решится, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Мы же будем в королевской ложе, где полно охраны. Так что ты вполне можешь один день отдохнуть от обязанностей моего телохранителя.

— Отдохну, когда мы его поймаем, — Лестрейд упрямо поджал губы.

В этот момент машина остановилась, и, едва выйдя из неё, оба попали в настоящий водоворот. Их окружила толпа незнакомых людей, которые кинулись здороваться с Майкрофтом так, словно только его и ждали, и с интересом косились на его спутника. Холмс церемонно представлял Грега, и при этом мягко удерживал того рядом с собой, касаясь пальцами его рукава. Словно недвусмысленно заявлял права на Лестрейда. А у самого инспектора уже через пять минут голова буквально взрывалась от попыток запомнить все имена и титулы.

Он только отметил про себя, что Холмс, как всегда, рассчитал время с точностью до минуты. Они едва успели пробиться сквозь всю эту толпу разряженных в пух и прах людей и устроиться на отведенных им местах, как распорядитель скачек объявил королевский выезд, и следом появилась открытая коляска, в которой восседала Елизавета с семьёй.

Грег никогда не видел королеву так близко. Конечно, в бытность констеблем, ему приходилось работать на охране торжеств, посвящённых празднованиям дня рождения Её Величества, но он тогда находился так далеко, что едва ли мог с уверенностью сказать, какого цвета её шляпка. Сейчас же он смотрел на лицо, которое привык видеть на портретах и с экрана телевизора — и испытывал невольный трепет. Нет, роялистом он не был, но Её Величество пользовалась уважением даже у самых демократично настроенных британцев.

— Боже, храни Королеву, — беззвучно пробормотал Грег. Майкрофт прочитал по губам и сжал его пальцы.

По правую руку от Елизаветы II сидел её старший внук. Рассмотрев его, Лестрейд тихо фыркнул и склонился к Холмсу.  
— Ты переживал, помнится, что у тебя с каждым годом остаётся все меньше волос? — прошептал он ему на ухо. — Посмотри на принца Уильяма. Он моложе тебя на десяток лет — и уже почти облысел. Что, кстати, не мешает ему считаться одним из самых привлекательных мужчин в стране.

— Герцог Кембриджский в юности был похож на мать, — Майкрофт не подал виду, какое удовольствие доставили ему слова Грега, слишком уж смахивающие на комплимент его внешности. — Но с возрастом в нем все отчётливее проявляются черты отца. А назвать Чарльза красавцем довольно трудно.

— Он — принц, и уже это делает его привлекательным в глазах всех женщин поголовно, — Лестрейд подмигнул. — Зачем ему ещё и быть красивым?

Холмс ответил что-то, но Грег его уже не слышал. Потому что разглядел в толпе на нижней трибуне человека, которого ему меньше всего хотелось видеть. Глумливо ухмыляясь, на них снизу смотрел в упор Джейсон Ховард собственной персоной.

— Майкрофт, твои родители ведь должны быть здесь, — поспешно проговорил Лестрейд, вставая и отходя от края ложи так, что Холмс вынужден был повернуться к зрителям спиной, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Нужно найти их и поздороваться. Да и выпить чего-нибудь я бы не отказался.

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт удивленно приподнял бровь, но двинулся за ним следом. — Пойдём, если хочешь.

«Неважно, чего я хочу, главное — побыстрее увести тебя отсюда, — Грег чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце. — Не нравится мне, что этот тип появился здесь. Конечно, он, скорее всего, пытается поймать очередного высокопоставленного дурака, которого можно будет доить, угрожая поведать миру про его грешки… Но Майкрофту Ховарда лучше не видеть!»

Подумав об этом, он инстинктивно защитным жестом приобнял Холмса за талию и увлёк вглубь ложи, поближе к закускам и подальше от зрителей, занимавших нижнюю трибуну.

— Что с тобой? — вполголоса поинтересовался Майкрофт, мягко скидывая его руку. Но тот немедленно нашёл его ладонь и сжал. — Ты прямо на себя не похож.

— Просто подумал, что любой из этих людей может быть убийцей, — неуклюже соврал Грег. — А ты на том месте был очень уж лёгкой мишенью. Один выстрел из пистолета с глушителем, и никто даже не заметит, а я не успею ничего предпринять. Поднимемся наверх, там ты будешь не так уязвим.

Холмс лишь пожал плечами. Они захватили с подноса по бокалу шампанского, и Майкрофт повёл Грега в дальнюю часть ложи.  
— Мой отец не любит шума и толп, — пояснил он. — В этом матушка вынуждена с ним считаться. Так что обычно они занимают наиболее неприметные места, чтобы, с одной стороны, насладиться скачками, а с другой — быть подальше от всего этого сборища.

— Какое разумное решение, — напряженно пробормотал Грег и на всякий случай нервно оглянулся. Вряд ли у Ховарда достаточно связей, чтобы получить приглашение в королевскую ложу, но кто его знает. От этого пронырливого мерзавца всего можно ожидать.

Пробираясь между рядами и обмениваясь приветствиями и улыбками направо и налево, Майкрофт напряженно размышлял, что же могло так напугать его бесстрашного инспектора. Он даже в лице поменялся и начал нести какой-то бессвязный бред про то, что кругом убийцы. Так что едва ли речь идёт о гипотетической опасности. Нет, Грег заметил что-то конкретное, но не хочет говорить, что именно. Впрочем, если тут и правда есть реальная угроза, то Шерлок ее точно не пропустит.

Младший брат нашёлся рядом с родителями. Он был хмурым и сквозь зубы говорил что-то любезно улыбающемуся Роберту Норбертону. С другой стороны от Шерлока сидел очень сосредоточенный Ватсон.

Обменявшись приветствиями с родителями Холмсов, Грег пожал руку Джона и присел с ним рядом.

— Рад, что ты тоже здесь, — искренне проговорил он. А потом, покосившись на своего подопечного, который в этот момент здоровался с какой-то представительной немолодой дамой, понизил голос почти до шепота:  
— Скажи Шерлоку, что я хочу с ним поговорить. Но так, чтобы Майкрофт не слышал, что мы будем обсуждать. Ты мог бы незаметно сказать ему об этом?

— Скажу, — Ватсон серьезно кивнул. — И отвлеку его брата, если понадобится.

Когда объявили первый заезд, все сосредоточились на происходящем на ипподроме. Норбертон довольно громко рассказывал о достоинствах и родословных каждой лошади, высказывал прогнозы о фаворитах и вообще был в центре всеобщего внимания. Чем явно наслаждался. А Лестрейда даже скачки не привлекали, он сидел как на иголках и нервно оглядывался по сторонам. Почувствовав легкое прикосновение к своей руке, он дернулся от неожиданности.

— А нервы-то у тебя ни к черту, — в тоне Шерлока прозвучало нескрываемое ехидство. После чего, к изумлению Грега, он схватил его за рукав и шустро потащил за собой в толпу. Довольно громко заявив при этом:  
— Пойдем, Лестрейд, надо поговорить!

Грег беспомощно оглянулся на Майкрофта, понимая, что тот не мог не заметить выходки брата. 

— Позволь узнать, куда ты его ведешь? – ровным голосом спросил старший Холмс.

— Дела Скотланд-Ярда, — пояснил младший, демонстративно покосившись на родителей и понизив голос. — Его подчиненные отказываются давать мне материалы одного расследования. Но я не хочу обсуждать это при всех.

С этими словами он поволок Лестрейда сквозь толпу. Тому оставалось лишь безропотно следовать за детективом.

— Джон присмотрит за ним, не волнуйся, — на ходу бросил Шерлок. — Я посвятил его во все наши проблемы.

Нырнув в какой-то боковой проход, Шерлок несколько раз повернул, открыл небольшую дверь, и они оба оказались в темном пыльном помещении.

— Мы под трибунами, — спокойно пояснил Холмс. — Здесь нас никто не увидит и не услышит. Итак, что ты хотел сказать?

— Я заметил здесь одного человека, — осторожно проговорил Грег, — который точно ненавидит твоего брата. Его зовут Джейсон Ховард.

Брови детектива поползли вверх.  
— Надо же, — протянул он, — а ты, выходит, знаешь самый страшный секрет Майкрофта… Братец не перестает меня удивлять.

— Прекрати, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Лучше скажи, ты не думаешь, что Ховард может быть как-то причастен?

— Интересная теория, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся так, что Грег не смог понять, смеется над ним детектив или серьезен. — Но убийца — моя забота. А ты вернись к Майкрофту и не спускай с него глаз.

С этими словами детектив круто развернулся и исчез за дверью, даже не подумав дожидаться Лестрейда.

Грег поморщился и решил последовать его совету: Ховард — Ховардом, а оставлять Майкрофта без присмотра надолго действительно нельзя. В конце концов, Холмс-младший теперь в курсе, а значит, ситуация у него под контролем. Потому инспектор выбрался из-под трибуны, щурясь от яркого солнца — и внезапно понял, что понятия не имеет, куда идти.

Шерлок притащил его сюда так стремительно, что Грег просто не успел запомнить дорогу, к тому же кругом толпились пестро одетые люди, создавая настоящую неразбериху. Вздохнув, инспектор двинулся на отдаленный гул голосов, надеясь, что сумеет сориентироваться и выйти к королевской ложе. Но минут через десять блужданий по огромному стадиону понял, что окончательно заблудился.

* * *

— А где Лестрейд? — холодно поинтересовался Майкрофт, увидев, что брат вернулся один.

Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Откуда мне знать, — фыркнул он, — я ему не сторож. Может, отправился выпить и закусить на дармовщинку, а может, в одиночку охотится на чудовищ.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Холмс-старший нахмурился.

— Да не бери в голову, — равнодушно отозвался младший. — Просто очередной приступ ревности. Твой дружок и так хреново соображает, а связавшись с тобой, окончательно поглупел.

— Шерлок, — в голосе Майкрофта появился металл, — о каких чудовищах ты говорил?

— Из твоего прошлого, — детектив снова пожал плечами. — Сообщил мне на ушко, что видел здесь Ховарда и страшно обеспокоен этим фактом. Кстати, я удивлен, что ты ему рассказал.

— Почему? — старший брат хмурился, окидывая взглядом толпу, в надежде, что Грег вот-вот появится. И изо всех сил стараясь скрыть беспокойство, с каждой секундой становившееся все сильнее.

— Потому что ты ненавидишь признаваться в том, что тоже бываешь настоящим дураком, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — А с Ховардом ты именно им и был. Мне было всего пятнадцать, но даже я видел твоего любовничка насквозь. А ты позволил себя обмануть.

Майкрофт поморщился, решив, что самое лучшее — вообще ничего не отвечать. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— То есть ты думаешь, что Грег…

— Вне себя от ревности, — перебил его Шерлок. — Попытался убедить меня, что Ховард, возможно, и есть убийца и пришел сюда с целью тебе навредить.

— Раз он сказал такое, значит, и вправду так считает, — ровным голосом сообщил старший брат. — Причем тут ревность?

— При том, что именно она написана у него на лице крупными буквами, — детектив изобразил еще одну презрительную ухмылку. — Неважно, какого рода отношения вас связывают. Но делиться тобой он ни с кем не намерен и выходит из себя от одной только мысли, что у тебя может появиться кто-то другой.

— Ты бредишь, по-моему, — холодно констатировал Майкрофт. Некстати вспомнив разбитые костяшки пальцев, ярость в глазах и голосе, когда Грег потребовал отдать ему кольцо. И то, как инспектор внезапно поменялся в лице сегодня — теперь понятно почему.

— Нужно найти его, — Холмс-старший не в силах был продолжать скрывать беспокойство.

— Но не тебе, — Шерлок фыркнул. — Даже не думай куда-то ходить лично. Оставайся здесь и развлекай родителей. Я сам поищу твое сокровище. В конце концов, я сюда затем и приехал, чтобы за ним присматривать. 

Майкрофт вздохнул и последовал совету брата, в то время как оный брат снова растворился в пестрой толпе. Вернулся на свое место рядом с матерью и минут двадцать слушал ее оживленную болтовню. Светски улыбаясь, хотя беспокойство за Грега становилось все более непереносимым. Нет, он вовсе не думал, что жизни инспектора может что-то угрожать: безопасность на этом сборище действительно обеспечена на высшем уровне. Скорее, он не на шутку опасался, что его дорогой, неподготовленный к нравам высшего света друг может попасть в неловкую ситуацию.

Промучившись еще несколько минут, Холмс решил наплевать на осторожность. И уверенно поднялся, сообщив родителям, что намерен пойти выпить чего-нибудь освежающего. После чего решительно двинулся на поиски Грега.


	7. When you're lost and have no meaning

Ситуация становилась совершенно невыносимой. Грег застыл на месте, пытаясь понять, что же теперь делать. И тут же стал объектом внимания стайки женщин в ярких платьях. Они переговаривались, косясь на него, и подталкивали друг друга локтями. Наконец самая смелая отделилась от подруг и шагнула к Лестрейду. Шляпка ее была украшена райскими птичками.

— И что делает такой красавчик в полном одиночестве? — подмигнув, поинтересовалась она. — Присоединяйтесь к нам, мистер. Мы не дадим вам скучать.

— Благодарю, — Грег натянуто улыбнулся, — но меня ждут.

— Хотя бы выпейте с нами! — женщина отсалютовала ему бокалом с шампанским. Ее подруга, на чьей шляпке важно восседал разноцветный попугай, тут же подбежала, протягивая высокий фужер, а еще одна уже наливала в него шампанское из бутылки, вероятно, принесенной с собой.

— Меня зовут Эшли, — представилась первая, — это Кристи и Сюзанна. А как ваше имя?

— Грег, — инспектор вздохнул. — Благодарю вас, леди, но мне и вправду нужно идти.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Сюзанна замотала головой так, что перья на ее шляпке заколыхались. Она явно была уже слегка навеселе. — Мы вас не отпустим просто так, Грег. Сначала тост: за сегодняшний праздник!

— Мы — школьные учительницы, — «райская птичка» Эшли никак не желала позволить подруге перехватить у нее инициативу, потому повисла на локте Лестрейда, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. — Целый год сюда собирались и хотим оторваться по полной. А вы какой-нибудь аристократ, наверное? Всегда мечтала познакомиться с кем-нибудь из высшего общества!

Она мечтательно закатила глаза. Грег поморщился и осторожно освободил свой локоть от ее хватки.  
— Всего лишь полицейский инспектор, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Простите, мне пора.

С этими словами он поспешно нырнул в один из боковых проходов, спасаясь от настойчивого внимания. И снова оказался в узком коридоре, ведущем под трибуны. Явно очень далеко от того места, куда притащил чертов гений с шилом в заднице. Но здесь хотя бы никого не было!

— Вот черт, — пробормотал он.  
В другое время он, возможно, и не отказался бы от знакомства, в надежде на приятное продолжение. Но сейчас поймал себя на мысли, то даже не может сказать, была ли хоть одна из этого «птичника» хотя бы симпатичной. Потому что вообще их не разглядывал, думая только об одном: Майкрофт где-то там, и возможно, он в опасности. Какой уж там флирт!

— Просто сказал бы им правду: что ты предпочитаешь подставлять свою задницу мужикам, — раздался за спиной голос со слегка манерными интонациями.

Грег резко повернулся и скорчил гримасу, встретившись взглядом с гадко ухмыляющимся Ховардом.

— Что тебе надо? — сквозь зубы поинтересовался он.

— Где потерял Холмса? — в глазах Джейсона светилась неприкрытая злоба. — Хотел бы я встретить этого ублюдка в таком вот темном углу.

— Разве я не предупреждал тебя? — холодно отозвался Лестрейд. — Еще раз подойдешь к нему, сломанным носом не отделаешься.

Ховард оскалился:  
— Боишься, что отобью? — прошипел он.

— Не боюсь, — Лестрейд заставил себя продемонстрировать ему улыбку, полную превосходства, хотя эти слова бывшего любовника Майкрофта разлились в груди обжигающим холодом. — Он давно про тебя и думать забыл! На что ему неудачник, к тому же такой потасканный?

В конце концов, Грег еще пацаном научился держать удар, в том числе и словесный. Он рос фактически на улице, где действовал только один закон: закон джунглей. Покажешь слабость — тебя съедят. Потому Лестрейд, наряду с умением драться, отточил свой язык так, что с ним очень быстро перестали связываться. Поскольку знали: в ответ на одно оскорбление он мгновенно придумает десять, причем каждое из них достигнет цели, больно ударив по самолюбию.

— Кто бы говорил! — Лицо Ховарда исказилось. — Себя давно в зеркале видел?

А потом усмехнулся:  
— Хотя, призна _ю_ , после того, как он тебя приодел, ты стал выглядеть получше.

Лестрейд солнечно улыбнулся ему, мысленно отмечая, что шпилька достигла цели. Он страшно переживал, что не мог себе позволить самостоятельно оплатить работу портного. И провел не один час, прикидывая так и эдак, как бы скопить нужную сумму, чтобы отдать Майкрофту этот долг впоследствии. Впрочем, Ховард же журналист, глупо было бы ждать, что у него язык плохо подвешен. Ну, посмотрим еще, кто кого!

— По крайней мере, я не шлюха, которая спит со всеми подряд, — спокойно заявил он. И доверительно поинтересовался: — У тебя ничего еще не стерлось от… такого частого употребления?

— Холмс ничем не лучше, — процедил Джейсон сквозь зубы. И с глумливой ухмылкой поинтересовался: — Думаешь, ты у него единственный?

— Абсолютно уверен, — без тени сомнения парировал Грег, хотя в груди болезненно кольнуло: ублюдок снова попал по больному месту.

— Ну и дурак, — Ховард засмеялся. — Он тебе изменяет на каждом шагу. Стоит ли хранить ему верность в таком случае? Хочешь, я продемонстрирую тебе, каким должен быть настоящий мужчина в постели? Почувствуешь разницу.

— С тобой? — Лестрейду даже не было нужно разыгрывать презрение, на его лице и без того появилась откровенно брезгливая гримаса. — Сравниваешь себя с Майкрофтом? Ты точно не в своем уме! Он ведь великолепен. А ты когда в последний раз трахался с кем-то, кроме потасканных старых козлов, у которых уйма денег — и ни грамма сексуальности?

— Мне не пришлось бы с ними трахаться, если бы не Холмс, — прорычал Джейсон. Лицо его пошло красными пятнами, что Грег, не без удовольствия, записал себе в плюс. — Это он лишил меня возможности заниматься журналистикой, а в ней я был лучшим. Как и в сексе, между прочим. В отличие от твоего «великолепного Майкрофта», который в постели как бревно.

— Вы послушайте, кто это говорит! — Грег глумливо рассмеялся. — А ты в курсе, что в Ярде до сих пор хранится отличная подборка видео с твоими жалкими потугами в кровати? Так вот: я полюбопытствовал на досуге. И знаешь, — голос его сделался доверительным, — если честно, совсем не впечатляет. До Майкрофта тебе точно далеко!

Руки Ховарда сжались в кулаки, а лицо покраснело уже откровенно.  
«Да ты бесишься, голубчик, — эта мысль заставила Лестрейда почувствовать себя победителем, несмотря на то, что он только что почти открытым текстом назвал себя геем. Какая разница, ведь этот мудак так и так Грега им считает. — Уязвлен? Отлично!»

— Зато ты, надо полагать, в постели совершенно неотразим, — яростно прошипел Джейсон. — То-то Холмс от тебя по шлюхам бегает. Или ты утешаешься мыслью, что он, все же, выбирает проституток, похожих на тебя?

Последние слова произвели на Грега эффект, сходный с потоком холодной воды на голову. Ховард тоже побледнел, сообразив, _что именно_ только что вырвалось у него под влиянием злости. Руки обоих синхронно нырнули под одежду, извлекая на свет оружие. Несмотря на внутреннее напряжение, инспектор невольно хмыкнул: увидев, что в него тычут «игрушкой» скорее подошедшей бы для женской сумочки: рукоятка крохотного пистолета была инкрустирована пластинами из перламутра.

— Только стразов не хватает, — презрительно прокомментировал Лестрейд, И поморщился, невовремя вспомнив Мина и то, каким разрушительным может быть эффект от небольшого пистолета. — Спрячь это позорище, и я сделаю вид, что его не видел. Не усугубляй свое положение.

Тот скривился, продолжая целиться в грудь Грега.

— Ладно, — инспектор фыркнул. — Джейсон Ховард, я арестую тебя за убийство Фредерика Лайтвуда и покушение на убийство Майкрофта Холмса. Ты имеешь право…

— А к чему мне молчать? — перебил его негодяй. — Ты скоро умрешь, так что ничто из сказанного не будет использовано против меня. И даже не пугай меня своей большой пушкой, инспектор. Все равно ведь не выстрелишь! Я наводил о тебе справки: ты в жизни никого не убивал. А я — да.

Он засмеялся каким-то немного жутковатым смехом.  
— Малыша Фредди я как раз не тронул бы, будь другой способ добраться до Холмса. Мне его даже жаль… милый был мальчик, и такой искренний. К тому же, он отлично зарабатывал! Представь, как я веселился, понимая, что он содержит меня на деньги этого козла Майкрофта.

Эти слова закончились еще одним приступом издевательского смеха.

— Малыш терпеть его не мог, — хихикая, выдохнул Ховард. — Приходил и аж трясся от отвращения! Тогда я и поинтересовался: что это за клиент такой противный? Представь мое изумление, когда по описанию Фредди я догадался, о ком речь. «Жаба со взглядом змеи» — так малыш его называл.

— Зачем же ты позволял своему парню встречаться с человеком, вызывавшим у него такое отвращение? — сухо спросил Грег. — Почему не избавил его от этой работы?

— А зачем? — Ховард пожал плечами. — Я не ревнив. К тому же, если не считать отвращения, Фредди на этого козла не жаловался. Он ведь, даже сняв штаны, изображает из себя джентльмена. И меня устраивало, что у малыша много денег: надо же было на что-то жить. А еще я сразу понял, какой отличный шанс мне предоставляется… Отомстить Холмсу! Я не мог упустить эту возможность!

— А в итоге убил парня, который был виноват лишь в том, что любил тебя и был с тобой откровенен, — презрительно проговорил Лестрейд. — В то время как Майкрофт жив и здоров. Так что я был прав, ты — неудачник.

— Довольно, — прорычал Джейсон. — Ты надоел мне, инспектор. Прощай!

Дальнейшее Грег наблюдал словно в замедленной съемке. Он видел, как напрягся указательный палец Ховарда на спусковом крючке и слегка переместил ствол собственного пистолета, целясь в руку, с намерением обезоружить противника. Нажал на курок, опередив Джейсона на мгновение. В ту же секунду он почувствовал, как запястье оказалось в железной хватке, чужая ладонь стиснула его и чуть развернула, меняя направление выстрела. Ховард рухнул с простреленной грудью, все еще сжимая в руке бесполезный пистолет, который так и не успел пустить в ход.

— Что за… — Грег рванулся из захвата, разворачиваясь — и замер, поняв, что ствол его оружия упирается в застегнутый на все пуговицы жилет Майкрофта Холмса. Рука бессильно опустилась.

— Что ты натворил? — отчаянно проговорил Лестрейд. — Я ведь хотел просто выбить у него пистолет…

— Он угрожал тебе, — бесстрастно заявил Майкрофт. — Я не собирался рисковать.

Грег болезненно сморщился, услышав, как Ховард издал булькающий хрип.

— Жив, — пробормотал он и полез в карман за телефоном. — Надо срочно вызвать скорую!

Холмс закусил губу и прислушался к крикам, раздававшимся со стороны трибуны. Значит, не пройдет и минуты, как тут будет полно охраны. Лестрейда это, казалось, совершенно не волновало: он поспешно набирал номер, думая только о спасении бесполезной жизни. Майкрофта же такой вариант не устраивал.

— Джейсон, — тихо проговорил он, склоняясь над бывшим возлюбленным, — ты меня слышишь? Твое ранение смертельно.

Тот открыл глаза, в которых боль мешалась с ненавистью. От каждого вздоха на его губах надувался и лопался кровавый пузырь.  
— Ты все равно сдохнешь, — прохрипел он. — За твою смерть готовы очень хорошо заплатить. Жаль, мне не удалось…

На последних словах у него изо рта хлынула кровь. Остекленевшие, мертвые глаза продолжали смотреть на Холмса, но всякое выражение их них исчезло.

* * *

— Я полицейский, — хмуро проговорил Грег, левой рукой доставая свое служебное удостоверение. В правой он продолжал сжимать пистолет. — Старший детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. Этот человек, — он кивнул на мертвеца, — совершил убийство и я собирался его арестовать. Но он оказал сопротивление.

— Понимаю, сэр, — охранник был явно смущен и косился на товарищей, которые стояли чуть поодаль, перекрывая любопытствующим зевакам доступ к месту происшествия. Он представления не имел, как поступить. С одной стороны, лучше бы избежать шума, чтобы не беспокоить высоких гостей. А с другой… один из зрителей убит! На Ройял Эскот! В нескольких десятках футов от самой королевы!

— Вина этого преступника доказана, — тихо добавил Майкрофт. — Перед смертью он полностью признался, рассчитывая, что застрелит инспектора Лестрейда и избежит ареста. Я слышал каждое слово.

Проговорив это, Холмс покосился на Грега, опасаясь его реакции. Но тот, казалось, не отреагировал на косвенное признание, что Холмс был свидетелем его довольно двусмысленного разговора с Ховардом. Даже не повернулся, продолжая застывшим взглядом смотреть на мертвеца.

— А вы кто такой? — вскинулся охранник. И тут же сжался под ледяным взглядом Майкрофта.

— Я — тот, кто имеет право отдавать вам приказы, — сухо отозвался политик, поднося к носу парня свое служебное удостоверение. — И первый из них будет таков: отправьте кого-нибудь из своих людей успокоить публику. Пусть скажет что угодно: пистолет охранника случайно выстрелил, никто не пострадал. Или: это вообще был не выстрел, а хлопок пробки от шампанского. Нельзя допустить скандала на Королевских скачках.

— А что делать с полицией, сэр? — растерянно пробормотал тот. — Кто-то из зрителей позвонил в отделение Эскота…

— Инспектор Лестрейд поговорит со своими коллегами, — Холмс был абсолютно спокоен. — И проследит, чтобы тело увезли незаметно. Нужно любой ценой замять это происшествие.

— Никто не будет ничего «заминать», — хмуро возразил Грег. На Майкрофта он по-прежнему не смотрел. — Согласен, публику успокоить следует, и пусть праздник идет своим чередом. Но я убил этого человека, хотя и не собирался. И готов ответить перед своим начальством за превышение служебных полномочий.

Холмс буквально задохнулся от того, насколько мертвым голосом инспектор произнес эти слова. «Я убил этого человека!» Господи, неужели он винит в смерти Джейсона себя? Не Майкрофта — а себя?!

Прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Лестрейд повернулся к нему. В его потухших глазах застыла боль.  
— А вас, мистер Холмс, я попросил бы вернуться в королевскую ложу и присоединиться к своим родителям, — тихо проговорил он. — Человек, виновный в смерти Фредерика, теперь мертв, и вам ничто не угрожает. Я сам дождусь здесь полицию, запишу свои показания и заберу тело в Лондон. В конце концов, расследование смерти Лайтвуда все еще висит на Скотланд-Ярде.

— Инспектор, — начал было Майкрофт, но не выдержал и осекся. «А пошло оно все! К черту официальный тон, пусть эти болванчики, которые пырятся на них, думают что хотят!» — Грег, послушай…

Тот лишь покачал головой.  
— Не вмешивайтесь в это дело, мистер Холмс. Предоставьте его полиции.

— Офицер, — продолжил он, поворачиваясь к охраннику, — будьте любезны, проводите мистера Холмса до королевской ложи и проследите, чтобы никто не докучал ему вопросами по дороге.

Тот взял под козырек и очень вежливо обратился к Майкрофту:  
— Пойдемте, сэр.

Холмс бросил еще один взгляд на Грега, но тот уже снова смотрел на труп Ховарда, и лицо его было совершенно застывшим.

* * *

— Да пропустите меня, я его брат! — почти прорычал Шерлок, отодвигая плечом охранника, пытавшегося помешать ему подойти к Майкрофту.

— Сэр? — осторожно спросил тот, обращаясь к Холмсу-старшему. — Этот человек говорит правду?

— К моему сожалению, — Майкрофт поморщился. И наградил младшего предупреждающим взглядом.  
— Все вопросы потом.

Шерлок, как ни странно, кивнул и просто молча пошел рядом.

Они устроились чуть в стороне от родителей, и Майкрофт, пользуясь тем, что все вокруг увлечены происходящим на ипподроме, вкратце пересказал последние события. Он говорил тихо, склонившись почти к уху брата, хотя это казалось излишним: вокруг было так шумно, что никто все равно не услышал бы. Но Холмс-старший привык считать, что слишком много осторожности в некоторых делах не бывает.

— Боюсь, он принял это слишком близко к сердцу, — со вздохом завершил свой рассказ Майкрофт.

— А на что ты надеялся, сводя старые счеты его руками? — Детектив поморщился. — Грэм, в отличие от тебя, человек порядочный. И никогда не ставит личные желания выше долга. Может, он и хотел бы видеть Ховарда мертвым, но убивать его не стал бы точно.

— Это не было сведением счетов, — старший брат скопировал гримасу младшего. — Как бы то ни было, Грег мучается чувством вины. Заявил, что Джейсон умер от его руки, и он должен ответить за превышение служебных полномочий.

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— Он мог сказать это, или обвинить тебя, — раздраженно фыркнул он. — Но второго Лестрейд никогда не сделает, так что у него просто выбора не было. Ты сам подставил его, братец.

— Служебного расследования я не допущу, — сухо сказал Майкрофт. — Достаточно пары звонков и…

— Попытайся, — равнодушно отозвался Холмс-младший, — а я с удовольствием посмотрю, как он, наконец-то, даст тебе в морду. Или ты все еще плохо его знаешь?  
Помолчав минуту, детектив вдруг спросил:  
— Ты рад, что Ховард мертв?

— Я рад, что он не расскажет того, что должно остаться тайной, — ровным голосом ответил Майкрофт. — Это вопрос моей репутации, ничего личного.

Детектив закатил глаза, демонстрируя недоверие.  
— Говоришь, Лестрейд очень профессионально развел его на признание? — поинтересовался он.

— Скорее изобретательно, — Холмс-старший тепло улыбнулся. — Сыграл на слабостях Джейсона и довел его до белого каления. Тот пришел в такую ярость, что уже не соображал, что говорит.

— Призна _ю_ , Ховарда я в расчет не принимал, — Шерлок подавил вздох. Ему всегда было очень нелегко говорить о своих ошибках. — Откровенно говоря, я надеялся, что Лестрейд встретится с ним на стадионе. Это было бы для него полезно.

— Почему? — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Хочешь сказать, что ты специально приехал сюда, чтобы присмотреть за Грегом, и сам же подверг его опасности?

— Не было никакой опасности, — детектив закатил глаза. — Я прибыл сюда за три часа до вас и успел заглянуть в каждую щель. Для меня ведь уже нет неизвестных в этой задаче: я знаю кто и почему, могу просчитать дальнейшие действия. Твой противник выступает в той же весовой категории, что и ты. Вот представь: пожелай ты его убрать, как бы это сделал?

— Как можно более незаметно, — Холмс-старший фыркнул. — Чтобы при любом раскладе остаться вне подозрений.

— Другими словами, не в королевской ложе, где просто нет случайных людей, и связь подосланного убийцы с тобой сразу станет очевидна: потому что сюда можно войти только по приглашению или рекомендации кого-то из приглашенных.

— Конечно, — Майкрофт фыркнул. — Я и сам говорил Грегу, что здесь нам опасаться нечего. Но ты увел его из королевской ложи.

— Потому что Ховарда сюда никто не пригласил бы. И, как я уже сказал, твоему дорогому Грэму было полезно столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу. Но я не думал, что этот мелкий мерзавец способен показывать зубы — он ведь всегда был трусом. Лестрейд должен был разобраться с ним играючи! И уж тем более невероятно, что Ховард набрался наглости замахнуться на тебя — после того, как ты уже один раз его практически уничтожил.

— Джейсон сделал это не совсем по собственной инициативе, — Майкрофт закусил губу. — К счастью, Грег не услышал его последних слов. А тот дал мне понять, что некто обещал ему огромные деньги за мою смерть.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — детектив фыркнул. — Как я и сказал: мне уже известно кто и почему. Осталось собрать решающие доказательства. А тебе — придумать, как устранить угрозу, не обращаясь к закону. Который, в данном случае, станет для тебя палкой о двух концах.

— Только Грегу лучше думать, что все закончилось, — старший брат вздохнул.

— Что, он уже надоел тебе в качестве соседа по квартире? — младший ухмыльнулся. — Если по-честному, то необходимость в вашем совместном проживании отпала еще тогда, когда я понял, что твои люди в покушении не замешаны. Но вы так мило смотрелись рядом, прямо как давно женатая парочка.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
— Ты, кажется, забыл, что Грега здесь нет, а я на твои подколки, в отличие от него, не введусь. Так что не трать силы попусту. И мы с тобой уже обсуждали, почему некоторую информацию от Лестрейда лучше скрыть.

— Именно поэтому я и посоветовал тебе отключить чувства и вспомнить, что ты — рациональный мерзавец, — жестко проговорил Шерлок. — Предоставь Лестрейда его собственной участи. Начнется служебное расследование, на него наложат взыскание, может даже понизят в должности. Это будет лучшей иллюстрацией, что он тебя не так уж и интересует. И спасет ему жизнь.

— Ты прав, — Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. — Но мне все равно надо с ним поговорить.

— Едва ли он в настоящий момент горит желанием разговаривать с тобой, — фыркнул детектив. — Просто оставь его на время в покое. Ради его же блага.

Холмс-старший кивнул, хотя на душе скребли кошки.

* * *

Следующие две недели Грег провел как в кошмарном сне. Его отстранили от работы до внутреннего разбирательства, поэтому большую часть времени он просто сидел в своей квартире, выбираясь из нее только ради встреч с ярдовским психотерапевтом. Устав предписывал обязательное посещение таких сеансов для каждого полицейского, который во время задания лишил жизни человека.

Что говорить мозгоправу, Лестрейд не знал. Правду — нельзя, потому что тогда пришлось бы обвинить Майкрофта. Который после того злополучного дня даже не прислал ни одного сообщения…

Поначалу Грег малодушно радовался его молчанию. Не то, чтобы он надеялся избежать разговора о том, что случилось, но обсуждать смерть Ховарда мучительно не хотелось. Да и о чем тут говорить? Ясно же, что Майкрофт просто не пожелал оставить его в живых. Ведь предстань тот перед судом, ему не составило бы труда утопить Холмса. И ладно бы речь шла только о связи с Фредериком. Один Майкрофт, что ли, ходит по проституткам! Это разоблачение вызовет скорее насмешки, чем серьезный скандал. Причем, насмешки с оттенком понимания — Холмс не женат, в чем его можно упрекнуть?

Но Ховард его действительно ненавидел, потому не остановился бы ни перед чем. А Майкрофт, хоть и невольно, когда-то стал источником утечки в прессу государственных секретов. Такое пятно на репутации не оставило бы от его карьеры камня на камне, несмотря на давность времени и годы безупречной службы стране и королеве.

Так что Грег понимал, почему Холмс сделал то, что сделал. Но легче от этого не становилось. Он не хотел видеть Майкрофта — и в то же время отчаянно скучал по нему. Запрещал себе обижаться — и все равно обижался. За то, что сделал его убийцей, за то, что бросил одного в этом дерьме. И тут же ругал себя за такие мысли последними словами.

— Совсем расклеился, — пробормотал он, сворачиваясь на диване и обхватывая себя руками, чтобы унять нервную дрожь. — Хоть бы работать разрешили, все легче было бы…

Но в ближайшее время о работе можно было забыть. Потому Грег не без труда заставил себя подняться и принять душ. Нужно выйти куда-нибудь, хоть в паб. Сидение в четырех стенах и прокручивание одних и тех же горьких мыслей по кругу до добра не доведет.

* * *

Атмосфера паба странным образом подействовала на Грега еще более угнетающе. До такой степени, что захотелось немедленно уйти, укрыться в своих четырех стенах и не видеть всех этих людей, которые пьют пиво, обсуждают футбол — и вообще, живут такой обычной, такой _нормальной_ жизнью, в то время как его, Лестрейда, жизнь рушится ко всем чертям.

Тем не менее он устроился на привычном месте у барной стойки, кивком поприветствовал бармена и заказал виски.

Алкоголь только усилил депрессию. Грег допивал третью порцию, когда в двери паба вошла молодая женщина. Окинула взглядом слегка прищуренных глаз помещение — и направилась прямиком к инспектору.

— Можно присесть рядом? — поинтересовалась она и, не дожидаясь ответа, устроилась на соседнем стуле. — Я Джин.

— Грег, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Простите, Джин, но я не ищу компании.

— Зато я ищу, — она смешно сморщила носик. — Мне дозарезу нужно надраться и перепихнуться с кем-то. Ты подходишь.

— Вряд ли.

— Мне виднее, — безапелляционно заявила Джин, хватая его за руку и пресекая попытку уйти. — Кольца нет, значит жена тебя дома не ждет. И ты с мрачным видом надираешься в полном одиночестве. Ясно: тебя бросили. Меня, кстати, тоже. И мы можем помочь друг другу пережить этот вечер.

— Дедукции тебе еще надо поучиться, — неожиданно для себя фыркнул Грег. — Меня никто не бросал, просто неприятности на работе.

— Что такое дедукция? — она приподняла бровь.

— Искусство делать очень точные выводы на основе наблюдений, — пояснил инспектор. — Есть у меня друг, который достиг в этом совершенства. «Даже два, но… не знаю, могу ли теперь называть Майкрофта своим другом».

— Как Шерлок Холмс, что ли? — совершенно неверно оценив выражение лица Лестрейда, Джин снисходительно пояснила: — Ну, есть такой парень, о нем еще часто в газетах пишут. Неужели не слышал? Так вот, говорят, посмотрит он на тебя — и все уже знает. Что ты ел, с кем ты спал и какие у тебя планы на уик-энд.

— Не так примитивно, но в целом верно, — пробормотал Грег.

Но Джин пропустила его слова мимо ушей.  
— Газетчики врут, я думаю, — ухмыляясь, заявила она. — Холмс этот, скорее всего, заранее все про человека узнает и потом делает вид, что догадался. Ловкий шарлатан, не более. И твой приятель тоже.

— Мой приятель в этом лучший, — спокойно возразил Грег. — «Ну, или, как минимум, второй из двоих лучших».

Подумав это, он еще сильнее нахмурился. Мать твою, он пришел сюда чтобы хоть один вечер не думать о Майкрофте. А сам только и делает, что о нем вспоминает.

— К черту его, — Лестрейд даже вздрогнул, настолько точно Джин прокомментировала его неозвученные мысли. И лишь секунду спустя понял, что она всего-навсего продолжает разговор. — Выходит, я во всем неправа? У тебя дома жена и орава ребятишек, а в паб ты свалил исключительно для того, чтобы не грузить домашних рабочими проблемами?

«Соври ей, и она отстанет!» — взмолился внутренний голос. Но врать Грег не умел.

— В этом — права, — ответил он. — Я разведен и детей у меня нет. Но это случилось более пяти лет назад, так что едва ли можно сказать, что меня «бросили», или что сегодняшний вечер чем-то отличается от полутора тысяч предыдущих, и мне непременно надо его как-то «пережить». Тем более — с помощью секса с абсолютно незнакомым человеком.

— А вот мне надо, — Джин скорчила забавную гримаску. — Ричард, мой парень, оказался настоящим диком.*[1] Живет у меня дома, за мой счет, да еще и имеет наглость обдалбываться и трахать моих подружек! В моей собственной постели! Короче, я его послала: пусть убирается к дьяволу со своей наркотой и своей гитарой, гений непризнанный.

— Сочувствую, — ровным голосом проговорил Лестрейд. Хотя от банальности истории Джин буквально сводило зубы.

— Кстати, я прихватила у него из кармана кое-что, — она подмигнула. — Не желаешь расслабиться, Грег?

— Так, — инспектор поморщился. — Я спишу твое предложение на то, что ты в расстройстве и не соображаешь, что несешь. Советую пойти в туалет попудрить носик и немедленно смыть в унитаз все, что ты там «прихватила». Тогда я сделаю вид, что ты ничего не говорила — а я ничего не слышал.

— Иначе что? — Джин приподняла бровь. — Вызовешь полицию?

— Даже и вызывать не надо, — Грег устало покачал головой и выложил на стойку служебный пропуск. Удостоверение у него забрали с формулировкой «временно, до окончания разбирательства», и он предпочитал не думать, что это «временно» легко может превратиться в «постоянно». Впрочем, на пропуске указаны место работы и должность, так что глупая девчонка и так поймет, с кем имеет дело.

— Бобби, — она прищурилась, вглядываясь в мелкий шрифт. — Старший детектив-инспектор? Ого! Тогда арестуй меня и познакомь со своей большой пушкой!

— Это не ролевая игра, Джин, — сухо отозвался Лестрейд. — Немедленно избавься от своей наркоты, иначе закончишь вечер в полицейском участке.

— Ладно, ладно! — она покорно вскинула руки и спрыгнула с высокого стула, хотя в глазах плясали чертики. Строгий тон инспектора явно произвел на нее не то впечатление, на которое Грег рассчитывал.

— Пока она ходит, я бы на твоем месте сбежал, — с легкой ухмылкой посоветовал бармен, когда Джин скрылась в туалете. — Если, конечно, и в самом деле не рассчитываешь ее оттрахать. Целеустремленная дамочка, и вообще без тормозов.

— Надо за ней присмотреть, а то влипнет в историю, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Похоже, уже приняла что-то… Такие обычно и нарываются на всяких уродов, а потом мы находим изуродованные трупы. Провожу домой, удостоверюсь, что с ней все будет в порядке. И, кстати, спать с ней я не собираюсь.

Последнюю фразу он добавил, увидев, как бармен понимающе закатил глаза.

— Едва ли она оставит тебе выбор, — фыркнул тот. — Но дело твое, инспектор.

Вернувшаяся Джин снова вскарабкалась на стул и кивнула на стакан в руке Грега:  
— Он пустой. Закажи себе еще. И, кстати, я буду бренди.

— Думаю, тебе уже хватит, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу.

— Еще чего, — Джин накрутила на палец белокурую прядь и показала ему язык. — Я не прошу меня угощать, пью за свои. Или это тоже противозаконно, мистер Бобби?

— Нет, — инспектор пожал плечами. — Закон не запрещает, но я говорил про благоразумие.

— К дьяволу благоразумие! — она бросила на стойку полтинник. — Мне двойную порцию бренди, а инспектору… что он там пил?

— Я способен сам заплатить за свою выпивку, — Грег нахмурился и добавил: — Ты расстроена и не в себе. Выпей и отправляйся домой спать. Я провожу.

— Пойти домой, когда там этот мудак? — Джин горько усмехнулась. — Худшего совета мне еще не давали. Мне сегодня негде спать, в моей постели валяется обдолбанное тело. Разве что ты предложишь свою.

— Могу вызвать наряд, твоего друга заберут в участок и, вероятнее всего, ближайшие дни он будет трудиться на благо города. Или вообще сядет, если у него найдут достаточно много наркотиков.

— Отличная мысль, — она засмеялась так заразительно, что Грег невольно улыбнулся. — Спасибо за предложение, дружок, но нет. Пусть проспится, а утром я выставлю его на все четыре стороны. Ричард безобидный, просто бабник и бездельник. И музыку пишет действительно неплохую… Я не желаю ему зла, просто пусть убирается из моей жизни.

Потом они долго говорили о современной музыке, и Лестрейд сам не заметил, как расслабился и начал улыбаться. И как от количества выпитого у него уже заметно кружится голова. Джин пила по-мужски, опрокидывая в себя спиртное одним глотком и тут же заказывая еще порцию. И при этом выглядела совершенно трезвой. Когда бармен, легонько кашлянув, привлек их внимание, Грег понял, что в пабе остались только они.

— Мы закрываемся, инспектор, — виновато пробормотал тот. — Точнее, нам следовало закрыться еще полчаса назад, но…

— Понял, — Лестрейд тяжело сполз со стула и протянул руку Джин. — Извини, что засиделись, приятель.

— Хорошей ночи, — бармен многозначительно приподнял брови. Грег поморщился. Распрощаться с изрядно выпившей женщиной на улице, особенно после того, как она четко сказала, что не желает возвращаться домой, казалось совершенно невозможным. Если она влипнет в неприятности, это будет на его совести. Но привести Джин в свою квартиру… это значит косвенно подтвердить, что он хочет заняться с ней сексом. Кстати, а он хочет?

Затуманенный алкогольными парами мозг отказывался давать однозначный ответ на этот вопрос. Случайная знакомая, которая в растрепанных пришла в паб в поисках приключений — так низко падать ему еще не доводилось. С другой стороны, тело было очень даже не против расслабиться. У Грега так давно не было женщины, что от одной только мысли о хорошем полноценном сексе в паху появлялась тяжесть.

— Ты перестал улыбаться, — констатировала Джин, когда они вышли на улицу. — Зря, у тебя такая приятная улыбка! Ты вообще красавчик, знаешь?

Он лишь поморщился:  
— Не говори ерунды.

— Красавчик, красавчик, — Джин засмеялась. — неужто раньше тебе этого не говорили?

— Часто, — Лестрейд снова поморщился, — в молодости. В последнее время уже нет.  
А в ушах как наяву зазвучал ровный, бесстрастный голос: «В молодости ты был довольно мил. А сейчас ты красив».

— Что будем делать дальше? — она вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Вызовем такси, — Грег обреченно вздохнул. — Отвезу тебя к себе, раз тебе некуда пойти. Только имей в виду, спать ты будешь одна. Именно _спать_ , понимаешь? Ничего другого я тебе не предлагаю.

— Посмотрим еще, — Джин легкомысленно фыркнула. — И не будь таким серьезным.

Лестрейд закатил глаза и распахнул перед ней дверцу такси, помогая усесться внутрь, после чего забрался в машину сам, устало откинувшись на спинку сиденья и прикрыв глаза. Голова кружилась все заметнее.

Ни тот, ни другая не заметили черного автомобиля, стоящего в тени у обочины в нескольких десятках футов от дверей паба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] Игра слов в английском языке. Дик — один из вариантов (довольно устаревший, в настоящее время встречается крайне редко) уменьшительного от имени Ричард, но еще это жаргонизм, соответствующий известному русскому слову из трех букв.


	8. Simple Things That Matter

Майкрофт не смог бы объяснить даже себе, что заставило его вызвать машину и поехать к тому пабу. За Грегом было установлено постоянное наблюдение уже через полчаса после того, как он покинул Эскот. Холмс понимал: узнай инспектор об этом, пророчество Шерлока насчет рукоприкладства, пожалуй, сбылось бы очень быстро. Но откуда ему знать? Люди Майкрофта — профессионалы, Лестрейд ни разу за две недели даже не заподозрил, что за ним присматривают.

«Это только ради его безопасности», — убеждал сам себя Холмс каждый раз, когда ему приносили отчеты. Согласно которым, Грег проводил все время дома, не общаясь ни с кем, кроме психотерапевта. Он был явно подавлен и даже не мог успокоиться привычным способом, с головой погрузившись в работу. Поход в паб из этой схемы выбивался, и Майкрофт не успел даже задуматься, что это может значить — как уже ехал по адресу, который сообщила служба наблюдения.

«Я только посмотрю на него, — сказал он сам себе. — Просто чтобы лично понять, так ли все плохо, как следует из отчетов».

Оказалось, именно так. Холмс велел водителю припарковаться на противоположной от паба стороне улицы, откуда, сквозь огромные окна-витрины прекрасно просматривалось место у барной стойки, и довольно долго наблюдал, как его дорогой инспектор методично вливает в себя алкоголь, порцию за порцией, уставившись застывшим взглядом куда-то в стену.

А потом появилась эта девица и направилась прямо к Грегу. Словно только его и искала. Майкрофт напрягся, но уже пару минут спустя служба охраны скинула ему на телефон досье: Джиневра Гамильтон, 28 лет, бакалавр медицины, отказалась от магистратуры в пользу работы младшим партнером в частной клинике, которой руководит ее отец. Несмотря на то, что во время учебы показывала отличные академические результаты и даже написала несколько статей по психологии в популярном медицинском еженедельнике, вызвавших умеренно-одобрительные отклики в научных кругах. Мать и брат работают в той же клинике. Семейный бизнес, довольно прибыльный. У мисс Гамильтон явно достаточно денег чтобы содержать и себя, и бойфренда, с которым она живет уже почти четыре года — Ричарда Джонса, начинающего рок-музыканта. Отношения в этой паре нестабильные, Джонс не брезгует наркотиками и неравнодушен к слабому полу.

Холмс поморщился, сканируя взглядом собеседницу Грега. Одежда, пожалуй, слишком строгая для паба, а вот для работы в клинике — в самый раз. И пребывает в легком беспорядке, значит, перед уходом из дома у Джиневры не было возможности переодеться, да и сам уход был не слишком мирным. Все ясно: в очередной раз поссорилась с бойфрендом и отправилась глушить злость на него с помощью алкоголя. Лестрейд ей просто подвернулся случайно, возможно даже вызвал профессиональный интерес: практикующий психотерапевт легко прочитал бы на его лице следы глубокой депрессии. Нет ни одного основания подозревать, что эту блондинку к Грегу подослали в качестве приманки, в надежде заманить в ловушку и через него достать Майкрофта.

А жаль. Мысль о том, чтобы отправить в паб ребят из спецслужб и увезти мисс Гамильтон для допроса с пристрастием, показалась Холмсу неожиданно привлекательной. Особенно после того, как та придвинулась к Грегу поближе, недвусмысленно прижимаясь бедром к его бедру.

Следовало, наверное, развернуться и уехать. В конце концов, Лестрейду случайное знакомство ничем не угрожает и даже, кажется, пошло на пользу. Он постепенно перестал хмуриться, беседа из натянутой сделалась оживленной, а когда инспектор наградил какую-то реплику Джиневры своей особенной солнечной улыбкой, у Майкрофта внутри что-то сжалось.

И, тем не менее, Холмс, с упорством эмоционального мазохиста, продолжал сидеть и смотреть, как человек, ради которого он готов развязать мировую войну, явно комфортно чувствует себя в обществе случайной знакомой. А когда они под ручку вышли из паба и вдвоем уселись в такси, стало совсем плохо — от несправедливости того, что происходит. Грег доверяет ему, они по-настоящему близки, однако он сейчас отдаст свое тело этой фактически незнакомке только потому, что она — женщина. И в этом не будет ничего от настоящей привязанности, просто животный инстинкт.

Болезненно скривившись, Холмс приказал водителю отвезти его домой.

* * *

В такси Джин придвинулась ближе и сжала пальцами бедро Грега. Тот попытался было отцепить ее руку, но голова немилосердно кружилась и все благие намерения из нее куда-то улетучились. Он давно уже находился в полувозбужденном состоянии, а когда настырная ладонь переместилась выше и легла на молнию джинсов, завелся окончательно.

Через минуту Лестрейд уже целовал ее, глубоко, настойчиво — и даже сам не понимал, кто первый проявил инициативу. Да какая разница! Из машины они выбирались, цепляясь друг за друга и продолжая целоваться. Блузка Джин при этом была расстегнута почти до пояса, причем Грег не помнил, когда успел это сделать.

— Подожди, — пробормотал он, заворачивая ее в собственный пиджак. — Не на улице же!

Свежий воздух немного отрезвил Лестрейда, а вот на Джин, похоже, количество выпитого наконец-то начало сказываться. Ноги ее заплетались, пока Грег чуть ли не на себе тащил гостью по лестнице, она глупо хихикала и пыталась засунуть руку ему в штаны.

— Прекрати, — прошипел инспектор. — Увидит кто-нибудь из соседей, разговоров будет на целый год.

— А ты весь такой правильный, да? — с пьяной непосредственностью заявила она. — Что тебе за дело до разговоров? Или ты соврал мне и все-таки женат?

— Я полицейский и должен думать о своей репутации, — отрезал Грег, отпирая дверь квартиры. Настроение у него совершенно пропало, и, хотя стояк даже не думал опадать, мысль о том, чтобы трахаться с пьяной незнакомкой больше не казалась ему привлекательной.

— Ванная там, — он указал направление. — Сейчас я найду тебе что-нибудь переодеться.

— Зачем мне одежда? — она ухмыльнулась и обняла Лестрейда за талию. — Думаю, лучше наоборот все снять.

— Послушай, — Грег неловко отстранил ее и отвел взгляд, потому что Джин уже успела избавиться от его пиджака, а расстегнутая блузка распахнулась, являя взору небольшие упругие груди, едва прикрытые кружевным лифчиком. — Не думаю, что это — хорошая идея. Мы оба изрядно выпили и…

— Ты ведешь себя как импотент! — фыркнула она и резко толкнула его в солнечное сплетение, так что Лестрейд оказался буквально прижат к стене собственной гостиной. — Расслабься и получай удовольствие!

С этими словами она снова потянулась к его губам и решительно расстегнула молнию на джинсах. Грег охнул, когда пальцы Джин бесцеремонно извлекли наружу его член, возбуждение снова взяло верх над голосом разума, и он накинулся на ее губы, сминая их своими. Лестрейд не мог сказать, сколько продлилось это безумие, когда единственной внятной мыслью в его голове было: завалить ее на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность и трахать до тех пор, пока совсем не останется сил двигаться. Сейчас Джин в буквальном смысле держала его за яйца, сжимая их довольно грубо. Это было восхитительно, но… Вот черт!

— Полегче, — пробормотал он, — мне больно, черт побери!

— А ты у нас неженка, да? — пьяно усмехнулась Джин, и внезапно сильно прикусила кожу на его шее, оставляя отчетливый след. А ее длинные наманикюренные ногти прошлись по его груди, начертив ряд параллельных царапин.

Лестрейд зашипел. Не то, чтобы он был против небольшой грубости, но…

Вспышка тактильной памяти о нежных, почти неосязаемых прикосновениях, о невероятном кайфе, который они дарили — и этот разительный контраст… Не то, не так, неправильный человек! О Боже, нашел время думать о Майкрофте, когда симпатичная женщина активно надрачивает ему член…

Грег задохнулся, отворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя, и закрыл глаза.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, — не надо…

Джин неожиданно послушалась, слегка отстранилась и посмотрела на него, приподняв брови.  
— Эй, что не так?

Ее пальцы разжались, и лишь тогда Лестрейд понял, что его эрекция просто опала. Никакого желания он больше не испытывал, только стыд и неловкость.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, поспешно застегивая джинсы и отворачиваясь. — Дело не в тебе, честно, а во мне. Я…

Он осекся и замолчал. Что ей сказать? Что у него пропало желание, когда он вспомнил, как его ласкал мужчина? Потому что сравнение оказалось не в ее пользу… Вот же бредовая ситуация!

— Какой удар по самолюбию, — она усмехнулась. — Знаешь, мне впервые вот так отказывают. Нет, бывало, что просто отшивали, но чтобы у мужика прямо в процессе стоять перестало… Я настолько плоха, что ли?

— Говорю же, дело во мне, — Грег все еще не мог посмотреть ей в глаза. Он вообще ни на что не хотел смотреть. Засунуть бы голову под подушку и завыть в голос. Потому что с ним творится какое-то безумие!

— Видимо, я просто слишком много выпил, — сдавленно добавил он. — Слушай, спальня вот за той дверью. Найди себе в шкафу какую-нибудь футболку и ложись. А я устроюсь на диване.

— Ладно, — она, слегка пошатываясь, направилась в сторону указанной двери.

— В ванной есть чистые полотенца, — пробормотал Грег, безнадёжно глядя ей в спину. — Если тебе надо…

— Спасибо, — язык Джин ощутимо заплетался. — Спокойной ночи.

Лестрейд упал на диван, зажмурился и сдавил виски ладонями. Как ни странно, он чувствовал себя совершенно трезвым, словно и не было половины бутылки скотча, выпитой на голодный желудок. Правда, его слегка мутило — скорее, от эмоций, чем от алкоголя. Он был противен сам себе.

— Дожил, — беззвучно прошептал Грег себе под нос. — Не могу заняться сексом с женщиной, потому что все время думаю о Майкрофте. Да нет, что за ерунда! Я никогда не хотел его в этом смысле. Тогда… это же было случайно, я спал и не соображал, я ведь…

«Позволил ему трогать себя, — с безжалостной прямотой отозвался внутренний голос, и Лестрейд задрожал всем телом. — Наслаждался этим! До такой степени, что до сих пор не можешь забыть! Даже с женщиной — не можешь! И кто ты после этого?»

— Я не гей, — безнадёжно пробормотал инспектор, ещё сильнее сжимая голову руками. — Просто Джин… Я совсем её не знаю, к тому же, она набралась. Не мог же я просто воспользоваться её состоянием, это неправильно. И мы оба стали бы об этом жалеть!

Грег изо всех сил гнал от себя мысль, что испытывает такое же отвращение, как и тогда, когда впервые застал жену с любовником. Только на этот раз он отвратителен сам себе.

Он дождался, пока прекратится шум воды в ванной, потом лежал ещё некоторое время, прислушиваясь к возне Джин в спальне. Когда все затихло, отправился в душ. Стянул помятую одежду, встал под горячую воду и закрыл глаза. Хотелось раствориться в ней, стечь в сливное отверстие и перестать существовать. Может, тогда он не будет настолько омерзителен сам себе.

Лестрейд стоял под душем не меньше сорока минут, прежде чем смог пошевелиться и протянуть руку за мочалкой. Он долго тер царапины на груди, словно надеясь их отмыть, потом провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу и принялся разглядывать след от зубов на шее. Ни у кого не возникнет сомнений, каким образом он получил подобную метку. Скривившись, Грег очертил её кончиком пальца и снова задрожал всем телом, вспомнив, как по тому же месту его гладили пальцы Майкрофта. Колени мгновенно сделались ватными, а член, напротив, каменно-твёрдым.

— Боже, — глухо простонал Лестрейд, — да что же это такое!

Он резко вывернул кран, тихо охнув, когда вода из горячей сделалась ледяной. Но заставил себя стоять под хлещущими по спине струями, наказывая за неуместное возбуждение.

* * *

Всю ночь Грег кутался в плед, пытаясь унять нервную дрожь, вызванную не самыми приятными мыслями. Потом забил на попытки уснуть и отправился на кухню. Он курил одну сигарету за другой, стараясь успокоиться. Джин поднялась около восьми, несколько минут повозилась в ванной и осторожно прошла на кухню. Лестрейд невольно поежился: казалось, что от ее вчерашней уверенности не осталось и следа. Она выглядела помятой и очень несчастной, а старая футболка Лестрейда, доходившая до середины бедер, делала Джин трогательно-невинной, вызывая желание погладить по растрепанным светлым волосам и укутать во что-нибудь, чтобы перестала дрожать.

— Привет, — она смущенно улыбнулась. — Я вчера ничего лишнего не натворила? Знаешь, мне совсем нельзя пить…

— Присядь, — Грег поспешно поднялся и пододвинул ей стул. — Кофе будешь?

— С удовольствием, — она приняла из его рук кружку и уставилась на темную жидкость, словно надеясь увидеть в ней смысл жизни. — Так что насчет вчерашнего вечера? Просто… я вообще не помню, что было после того, как мы вышли из такси.

Джин сказала это с таким искренним раскаянием, что Лестрейд невольно улыбнулся от облегчения. Правда ведь не помнит! Значит, была куда пьянее, чем казалась! Хорош бы он был в ее глазах, проснись она сегодня с ним в одной постели. Он открыл было рот, собираясь успокоить, сообщить, что ничего не было, но в этот момент раздался резкий стук в дверь.

— Пей кофе, — он все-таки погладил ее по голове. — У меня есть тосты и джем. Я сейчас вернусь, только посмотрю, кто пришел.

За дверью, к немалому неудовольствию Грега, оказался не безобидный посыльный или кто-то из соседей, а Шерлок собственной персоной. Только его сейчас не хватало! Даже подумать страшно, какой комментарий этот засранец отпустит, застав с утра пораньше в его доме полуголую девушку!

— Ты не вовремя, — сухо проговорил инспектор. — Я только проснулся и не готов принимать гостей.

— Ты вообще не спал, — Холмс довольно бесцеремонно отодвинул его плечом и прошел в квартиру. Было бессмысленно спрашивать, как он догадался. — Не волнуйся, я ненадолго. Просто хочу, чтобы ты позвонил своей Донован и заставил ее меня выслушать, потому что…

 

В следующее мгновение его взгляд скользнул по шее Лестрейда, и глаза слегка расширились.  
— Ого!

— Я позвоню Донован, — смущенно пробормотал Грег, делая довольно безнадежную попытку вытолкнуть детектива за дверь. — Обещаю! Но сейчас я не один, так что лучше тебе…

— Вижу, что не один, — Шерлок засмеялся и уверенно направился в сторону кухни. — Здравствуйте, мисс.

— Доброе утро, — Джин сжалась на стуле в комочек. Холмс осматривал ее с ехидной ухмылкой, но взгляд его был внимательным и острым.

— Немного меньше тридцати, работа в офисе… — он начал думать вслух, не обращая внимания на возмущенный возглас Лестрейда. — Впрочем, нет, не похоже, что вы имеете дело с бумагами, скорее с людьми. Потому так тщательно следите за своим внешним видом: в вашей работе важно производить впечатление. Ухоженные ногти, раз в две недели посещаете косметолога, а вашей прической занимался хороший стилист, хотя сейчас волосы в полном беспорядке. Не рекламный агент, не продавщица, не секретарша… Врач? Да, это вполне возможно. Причем, преуспевающий. Вы неплохо зарабатываете: сумочка, которую я заметил на полу в коридоре, стоит не меньше пятисот фунтов. Сильно смущены, ситуация для вас непривычная. Нечасто ночуете в доме незнакомых мужчин? Ну, конечно…

— Послушай, — прервал его Грег. — Это не то, что ты подумал. Она…

— Она страдает от похмелья, Лестрейд, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — И, кажется, не только. Что вы принимали, кроме алкоголя? Амфетамины, судя по реакции зрачков. Как и всякий синтетический наркотик, они вызывают сухость во рту и желание пить все, что под руку подвернется. А подворачивается обычно спиртное, которое, к тому же, начинает действовать с опозданием, потому что скорость метаболизма уменьшается. Зато когда «догоняет», совершенно нетрудно потерять контроль над собой.

— Кто вы такой, черт побери? — шепотом спросила шокированная Джин, глядя на детектива со священным ужасом.

— Ловкий шарлатан, — не удержался от подколки Грег. — Ну, по твоему мнению. Познакомься, Джин, это — Шерлок Холмс.

— Но он же не мог ничего знать про меня заранее, — она закусила губу. — И ты не мог ему рассказать, хотя бы потому, что сам не знаешь. Например, про то, что я — врач.

— Об этом я тебе вчера и говорил, — хмыкнул инспектор. — Дедукция.

— Именно, — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Да успокой уже свою даму, Лестрейд. Скажи ей наконец, что ничего не было. Что ты не переспал с ней, воспользовавшись ее невменяемым состоянием. Пожалуй, пообжимались немножко, но потом ты, как истинный рыцарь, уступил ей свою спальню, а сам всю ночь пытался уснуть на диване. Безуспешно.

— Так и было? — она смущенно улыбнулась Грегу.

Тот лишь фыркнул:  
— Этот гений крайне редко ошибается.

— А ты, Лестрейд, страшно расстроен, — задумчиво проговорил Холмс, складывая ладони у лица. — С чего бы, ведь такой поступок вполне в твоём характере. Но тебя что-то гложет, настолько, что ты не можешь спать и с утра успел выкурить пачку сигарет, пытаясь успокоиться.

Грег невольно посмотрел на пустую пепельницу. Он высыпал окурки в мусорное ведро и сполоснул её незадолго до прихода детектива. Тот фыркнул:

— Здесь топор можно вешать. Я почувствовал запах ещё за дверью.

— Ясно, — Лестрейд поморщился. — И что тебя удивляет? Меня отстранили от работы, возможно, я вовсе её лишусь.

— Только это? — Шерлок вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Ладно. Между прочим, ты вчера пропустил сеанс у психотерапевта. Неосмотрительно с твоей стороны.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Грег. — Просто не понимаю, что ещё могу сказать. Я уже устал доказывать, что стабилен и вменяем, а то, что случилось в Эскоте, было просто самообороной.

— И что именно случилось? — внезапно вклинилась в разговор Джин. Она явно успокоилась, узнав, что секса не было, и снова стала уверенной в себе. И сейчас смотрела на Грега с каким-то странным интересом. — Расскажи об этом.

Холмс перевёл на неё взгляд и вдруг расхохотался:  
— Не просто врач, психиатр, — выдохнул он сквозь смех. — Ну ты даёшь, Лестрейд! Из всех дамочек, которых ты мог спьяну снять в пабе, нарваться именно на такую! Даже не знаю, везение это — или наоборот.

— Верно, — сухо проговорила она, даже не повернувшись в его сторону. Потому что продолжала внимательно смотреть на инспектора. — Что случилось, Грег? За что тебя отстранили от работы и обязали посещать сеансы психотерапевта?

— За убийство подозреваемого, — глухо отозвался тот. — С полицейскими иногда такое случается. Вот только со мной произошло впервые за двадцать лет службы.

— Понятно, — Джин задумчиво барабанила пальцами по столу. — Но ведь у тебя не было выбора?

— Не было, — ответил Лестрейд, глядя в пол. — Он убил бы меня, если бы я не выстрелил раньше.

— И это ещё надо доказать, — холодно добавил Шерлок. — Пока что в пользу этой версии говорят только твои довольно невнятные показания, в которых полно пробелов и несоответствий. Ты совсем не умеешь лгать, Лестрейд. Не смог даже придумать гладкую историю о том, что именно Ховард тебе сказал. «Сознался под дулом пистолета»? Ты сам не замечаешь, как натянуто это выглядит?

— Это все, что я мог сообщить, — Грег закусил губу. — Если не поверят, так тому и быть.

— Ты понимаешь, что _больше ничьих_ показаний не будет? — жёстко поинтересовался детектив. — Тут ты сам за себя.

— Знаю, — лицо инспектора исказилось болезненной гримасой. — Это правильно.

— А значит, нужны более веские доказательства того, что именно Ховард отравил Лайтвуда, — бесстрастно добавил Шерлок. — И я их предоставлю, если твоя Донован меня выслушает. Позаботься об этом!

Закончив свою речь, Шерлок развернулся и двинулся к двери. Бросив на ходу:  
— И не пропускай больше сеансы. Последнее, что тебе сейчас необходимо, — создать о себе неблагоприятное впечатление.

— Подожди! — Грег кинулся следом, поймав его уже за дверью. — Просто скажи, что какие бы там доказательства ты ни добыл, имя Майкрофта не всплывет.

— Мы с братом плохо ладим, — тот поморщился. — Но все же не настолько, чтобы я начал откровенно ему вредить. Будь уверен, он останется в стороне. 

— Спасибо, — инспектор облегченно вздохнул и вдруг слегка замялся. — Слушай, а он…

— Нет, — сухо проговорил Холмс. — Не спрашивай меня. Иногда, чтобы что-то получить, надо просто протянуть руку. В твоем случае — за мобильным телефоном. Позвони Майкрофту и задай свой вопрос ему лично.

— Не уверен, что твой брат захочет разговаривать со мной, — инспектор вздохнул.

— Почему? — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Не вы ли меня уверяли в своей великой дружбе? Так что с ней случилось?

— Он за две с лишним недели ни разу не связался со мной, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Ни одного сообщения… Я хочу только быть уверен, что с ним все в порядке.

— Повторяю: спроси об этом его, — отрезал Холмс. — И не жалуйся, что он тебе не пишет. Ты ведь и сам даже не попытался.

С этими словами он ушел. Грег вернулся в квартиру, чувствуя себя еще большим идиотом, чем полчаса назад.

— Все в порядке? — тихо поинтересовалась Джин.

— Да, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Мне нужно в Ярд. Собирайся, я подброшу тебя по дороге.

* * *

— Тебе точно не нужна помощь с твоим приятелем? — спросил инспектор, припарковавшись у ее дома. — Мое предложение обеспечить ему общественные работы на некоторое время все еще в силе.

— Справлюсь, — Джин слабо улыбнулась. — Не впервой. Только, на сей раз, я твердо решила выставить его. Знаешь, всегда надеялась, что все как-то наладится. Но так не бывает. Иногда надо принимать жесткие решения — и следовать им.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд протянул ей руку. — Если что, ты в курсе, где меня найти.

— Отличный ты парень, Грег, — мягко проговорила она и извлекла из сумочки визитку. — Вот, возьми. Со слов твоего друга я поняла, что ты скрываешь что-то о том происшествии. Может, это и правильно: я пару раз сталкивалась с коллегами, работающими на полицию. Для них не существует понятия «врачебная тайна». А она священна, как и тайна исповеди. То, что ты расскажешь мне, дальше меня не пойдет, обещаю. Так что, если захочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить…

— Спасибо, — инспектор положил визитку на приборную панель, понимая, что, скорее всего, никогда не позвонит по указанному на ней номеру. И что Джин это тоже понимает. — Удачи тебе!

Всю дорогу до Ярда Лестрейд мучительно размышлял над тем, что сказал Шерлок. Конечно, этот гений обожает глумиться над ближними, но… В его словах послышался явный намек: Майкрофту тоже плохо и он не звонит только по одной причине — опасается, что Грег не желает его больше видеть и слышать.

«А даже если нет — будь что будет!» — подумал инспектор, доставая из кармана мобильник. Нашел в записной книжке имя старшего Холмса, занес палец над кнопкой вызова… и со вздохом снова спрятал телефон. Нет, бесполезно. Глупо спрашивать его, все ли в порядке. Как будто Майкрофт когда-то признается, даже если это не так.

— Нужно повидаться с ним, а не звонить, — пробормотал Лестрейд. — Посмотреть в глаза.

Вот только что он подумает, глядя на чертову отметку на шее? Как ее скрыть, Грег так и не придумал. Слишком высоко, чтобы пытаться спрятать под воротником, шарф вызовет много вопросов, учитывая, что на улице плюс двадцать. Замазать чем-нибудь? Все равно будет видно, только он сам станет выглядеть еще более нелепо.

В итоге он решил оставить как есть. Кому какое дело, в конце концов? Но вот Майкрофт…

«Да что я как пацан, в самом деле! — с досадой подумал Лестрейд, потирая шею. — Даже если он и подумает, что у меня был секс с кем-то, так что в этом такого? Не оправдываться же мне, это глупо. Да и с чего? Мы ведь просто друзья, а я психую так, словно поклялся ему в вечной верности перед алтарем — и нарушил эту клятву».

Грег поморщился, вспоминая, что ночью на несколько мгновений почувствовал именно это: словно запятнал себя изменой. Следом некстати пришла мысль, какой коктейль не самых приятных эмоций он испытал, узнав про Фредерика. «Закатил истерику, достойную обманутой жены», — съязвил тогда Шерлок.

— Что за мусор у меня в голове? — с бессильной злостью на самого себя пробормотал инспектор и выбрался из машины, куда сильнее, чем нужно, хлопнув дверцей. — Сижу на ярдовской автостоянке уже полчаса, того и гляди опоздаю на сеанс — и все почему? Потому что у меня в мозгах что-то переклинилось, и я даже не понимаю, как с этим справиться.

— Я просто скучаю по нему, — сказал Лестрейд сам себе. — Мы больше месяца жили под одной крышей, а теперь за две с лишним недели — ни слова. Оттого я с ума и схожу. Только от этого!

— У меня для вас новости, мистер Лестрейд, — сообщил с порога психотерапевт. Грег в который раз поморщился от слова «мистер». До окончания внутреннего расследования его будут называть именно так, а не «инспектор».

— И какие же, доктор Сэвидж? — он постарался, чтобы голос поменьше дрожал.

— Разбирательство по вашему делу назначено на следующий понедельник, — тот нахмурился, отмечая помятый вид пациента, синяки под глазами и засос на шее. А потом внезапно поинтересовался: — Бурная ночь?

— Я в разводе уже пять лет, — сухо заметил Грег. — Вчера познакомился кое с кем. Это противозаконно?

— Нет, напротив, — Сэвидж улыбнулся. — Думаю, это хороший знак, что вы пытаетесь искать удовольствий. Ваша депрессия довольно сильно меня беспокоила. Вы ведь здесь именно для того, чтобы я помог вам справиться с проблемами.

— У меня нет проблем, — Лестрейд закатил глаза. — Точнее, есть, но не с психикой. Я переживаю из-за работы, а не из-за смерти человека, на чьей совести уже была как минимум одна жизнь. Он так и сказал мне: ты раньше никогда не убивал, а я — да. Ховард выстрелил бы в меня, не сделай я этого раньше.

— Больше ничего не хотите добавить? — врач внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я должен до понедельника подготовить заключение о вашем состоянии. И написать в нем, считаю ли я вас пригодным к работе в полиции или нет.

— А вы считаете? — напряженно спросил Грег.

— Я все напишу в заключении, — улыбка Сэвиджа получилась несколько натянутой.

— Послушайте меня, доктор, — твёрдо проговорил Лестрейд. — Тот парень, Лайтвуд, которого отравили, возможно, был не самым достойным представителем общества. Но он никому не причинял вреда! И занимался этим не в последнюю очередь потому, что должен был заботиться о сестре, которая все ещё учится. Она студентка Лондонской школы экономики, представляете? И даже не подозревала, на что идёт брат, чтобы оплачивать её обучение! После его смерти у неё больше никого не осталось! Девушка убита горем, а мерзавец, который лишил её любимого брата, глумливо ухмыляясь, рассказывал мне, как отправил Лайтвуда на тот свет. И смеялся, считая, что потом сможет застрелить меня и смыться, потому что у меня не хватит духа нажать на курок.

— Понимаю ваши эмоции, мистер Лестрейд, — устало кивнул Сэвидж. — С человеческой точки зрения.

— Значит, должны также понимать: дело вовсе не в том, что я съехал с катушек, — хмуро проговорил Грег. — Я знал, что делаю, и что мне за это светит, просто в тот момент у меня не было выбора.

— Думаю, мы с вами все же достигли определённого прогресса, — Сэвидж снова натянуто улыбнулся. — Я предоставлю свои рекомендации на ваш счёт. Всего доброго, мистер Лестрейд.

Вернувшись на автостоянку, Грег набрал номер Донован.

— Салли, если ты веришь в меня, то поверь и в Шерлока, — устало сказал он в трубку в ответ на её категорическое заявление, что уговаривать бесполезно и фрика она к этому делу даже близко не подпустит. — Дай ему шанс. И мне.

— От него только одни проблемы, босс, — почти жалобно проговорила она. — К тому же, комиссар его сильно недолюбливает. Специально поставил мне на вид, чтобы я не вздумала обращаться к фрику. Как бы его вмешательство в это расследование не сделало вам только хуже!

— Я не могу приказывать, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — Но ведь у вас по-прежнему ничего нет на Ховарда.

— Ничего, — созналась она. — Сестра его никогда не видела, так что не удаётся даже подтвердить, что он вообще был знаком с Лайтвудом.

— Мой единственный шанс в том, Салли, чтобы доказать, что Ховард — убийца, — Грег болезненно поморщился, радуясь, что она не видит. — Шерлок это может, просто позволь ему.

— Ладно, — в её голосе появилась тоска. — Скажите ему, пусть приходит. А я рискую нарваться на взыскание из-за вас.

— Я этого не забуду, — Лестрейд облегченно вздохнул.

— Не благодарите, босс, — отозвалась она и прервала связь.

* * *

— Тот факт, что погибший — Джейсон Ховард — был найден с пистолетом в руке, безусловно, говорит в пользу версии о самообороне, — высохшая как мумия дама-следователь недовольно поджала тонкие губы. Казалось, она совершенно не одобряет Грега — во всем, начиная от одежды и заканчивая не до конца зажившим синяком на шее. — Но уверены ли вы, Лестрейд, что он собирался стрелять?

— Абсолютно, — сдержанно сообщил Грег. — Он угрожал мне. Я несколько раз просил его бросить оружие и сдаться.

— Но свидетелей этого разговора у вас нет, — она снова поджала губы.

— Нет.

— Таким образом, все, что мы имеем — ваше слово?

— Я говорю правду, — Лестрейд нахмурился.

— Со всем моим уважением, мэм, — вскинулась Донован. — Я предоставила следствию не менее двадцати свидетельств сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, в которых говорится, что инспектор Лестрейд никогда не лжёт.

— Вам ещё дадут высказаться, сержант, — недовольно фыркнула «мумия».

— Одно из этих свидетельств — моё, — сухо заметил комиссар. — Полагаю, как непосредственный начальник Лестрейда, я могу судить о том, каков он как человек и как полицейский.

— Но назначенный следствием полицейский психотерапевт считает, что мистер Лестрейд что-то скрывает об этом деле, — победоносно заявила она. — Например, причины, по которым ваш подчинённый оказался на Роял Эскот.

— Это публичное мероприятие, — удивленно проговорил Грег. — Туда может поехать кто угодно! Разве присутствие на скачках — преступление? Я столкнулся там с Ховардом и пытался арестовать, он начал угрожать мне оружием.

— В отчёте сказано, что вы были приглашены в королевскую ложу, — в глазах старой грымзы сверкнула такая чёрная зависть, что Лестрейд невольно содрогнулся. — Это каким же образом честный трудяга-полицейский заслужил такую честь?

— Это к делу не относится, — холодно парировал Грег. — Мне просто повезло. И никакой связи со случившимся тут нет.

— Я могу ответить на ваш вопрос, раз инспектор скромничает, — снова вмешался комиссар, и Лестрейд внутренне сжался. Неужели сейчас прозвучит имя Майкрофта? Только этого не хватало. — У меня на столе лежат показания молодого человека по имени Шерлок Холмс. Этого парня отдел по расследованию особо тяжких преступлений довольно часто использует в качестве внештатного консультанта. Не то, чтобы я одобрял… но он и вправду бывает весьма полезен. Родители этого Шерлока — баронет Сайгер Холмс и его супруга леди Вайолет — лично пригласили Лестрейда. Как сказано в показаниях: хотели познакомиться с человеком, с которым работает их сын. Так что никакого криминала здесь нет.

Грег поморщился, увидев, как округлились глаза Донован. Ещё бы, Шерлок тщательно скрывал своё происхождение. Ну, что же, может теперь она перестанет называть его фриком.

— Хорошо, этот вопрос закрыт, — грымза выглядела откровенно недовольной, словно у неё отобрали лакомство, заменив его стаканом уксуса. — Вы оказались там по приглашению уважаемой семьи и случайно столкнулись с подозреваемым. Но где доказательства, что Ховард действительно способен на убийство? Возможно, он просто запаниковал и пытался избежать ареста, но стрелять бы не стал. Говорите, он признался в убийстве, но признание слышали только вы.

— Он — убийца, — твёрдо сказала Салли. — Есть доказательства. Могу ли я, мэм, вызвать свидетеля? Его имя не указано в деле, потому что показания мы получили в самый последний момент. Но они, безусловно, расставят все точки над i.

Следователь лишь сухо кивнула. Салли сделала знак констеблю, подпиравшему двери, и в комнату зашёл невзрачный парнишка. Устроился на краешке стула и испуганно произнёс:

— Меня зовут Клиф Эндрюс, работаю курьером в ресторане «Royal GR». Тот заказ, где была отравленная бутылка вина, доставил в Кенсингтон именно я.

— Вы ведь не в первый раз привозили заказ в этот дом? — задала наводящий вопрос Салли.

— Почти полгода, раз в неделю, в одно и то же время и один и тот же набор, — Эндрюс закусил губу. — Корзинку упаковывали в ресторане, я просто забирал её у менеджера и доставлял. Обычное дело, в этом и заключается моя работа. Я там уже пять лет тружусь, никаких нареканий, можете у начальства спросить.

— Чем же тот случай отличался от всех остальных?

Парень густо покраснел.  
— Теперь меня уволят, наверное, — испуганно проговорил он. — Я сам знаю, что нарушил правила, но… Примерно за месяц до происшествия ко мне подошёл мужчина. Красивый, ухоженный, в дорогой одежде. Представился журналистом из «Таймс», сказал, что готовит материал о нарушениях в ресторанном бизнесе. Обещал хорошо заплатить за информацию о нашей внутренней кухне, и что никто не узнает, от кого он получил сведения. А я очень нуждался в деньгах… Да и на начальство был зол, меня обещали повысить, я так ждал этого — а должность отдали другому. И вот я по-прежнему бегаю с заказами и сижу на мели, а какой-то выскочка, который работает без году неделю, получил тепленькое место — только потому, что лучше меня умеет лизать задницы.

— Ближе к делу, пожалуйста, — прервала его жалобы Донован. — Вы часто виделись с тем журналистом?

— Часто, — Эндрюс вздохнул. — Встречались в кафе, я рассказывал ему всякое. В тот день он просто подошёл ко мне на улице и предложил побеседовать за чашечкой кофе. Я отказался: мол, сейчас на работе и должен доставить заказ. Но он настаивал, пообещал, что потом подбросит меня на машине, и я не опоздаю.

— Корзинка в тот момент была с вами?

— Конечно, я же собирался её отвезти, — Эндрюс болезненно сморщился. — Мы говорили минут двадцать, потом я отлучился в туалет и попросил его присмотреть за заказом. Когда вернулся, мы сели в машину и поехали в Кенсингтон. Вот и все. 

— Полиция ведь допрашивала вас сразу после убийства, — проговорила следователь. — Почему же вы сразу не признались?

— Боялся, — Эндрюс обхватил себя руками. — Что меня самого заподозрят или что начальство узнает про мои встречи с журналистом. Нас же вместе никто не видел, и я думал, что если просто промолчу…

— Мы могли бы предъявить вам обвинение, — холодно заметила грымза. Глаза ее сделались колючими. — Вам повезло, что вы вовремя передумали. Теперь отделаетесь условным сроком за противодействие правосудию вместо того, чтобы пойти как соучастник убийства. 

— Тот парень так и сказал, — жалобно проговорил курьер. — Шерлок Холмс. Он пришел ко мне и рассказал всю историю так, словно постоянно сидел с нами за одним столиком. А потом посоветовал быстро идти в полицию к сержанту Донован. 

— Вы можете опознать того журналиста? — Салли положила перед Эндрюсом несколько фотографий разных мужчин, среди которых был снимок Ховарда из дела о шантаже. 

— Вот этот, — парнишка уверенно ткнул пальцем. — Только на фото он слегка помоложе. 

— Все ясно, — следователь скорчила гримасу. — Вы после того вечера с ним хоть раз встречались?

— Нет, — Эндрюс пожал плечами. — После тот мужчина ни разу не появлялся, наверное, узнал все, что хотел.

— Другими словами, он получил что хотел, — сухо резюмировала Салли. — Возможность впрыснуть яд в вино, предназначенное Фредерику Лайтвуду.

— Факт, что Ховард имел доступ к вину, вовсе не доказательство того, что именно он его отравил, — заметила грымза. — Возможность — это ещё не действие.

— У нас есть свидетельства работников кафе, где они сидели, — возразила Салли. — И фото с камер.

Она подошла к столу следователя и положила несколько распечаток.  
— Видно плохо, но это, несомненно, Ховард, и он протирает бутылку носовым платком, чтобы уничтожить свои отпечатки. Даже не особенно таится: он был уверен, что Эндрюс побоится потерять работу и будет молчать. А значит, до этого кафе и записей с камер мы никогда не доберемся. Вот почему на бутылке были только отпечатки жертвы. Не менеджера, который принёс её из винного погреба и положил в корзинку, не курьера — только Лайтвуда. Если бы Ховард просто полюбопытствовал, что за вино ресторан доставляет клиентам, то зачем бы стал стирать отпечатки? Нет, он знал, что полиция будет исследовать эту бутылку, потому что человек, который будет пить из неё, умрет. 

— Это выглядит логично, — следователь кивнула. — Но ведь Лестрейд ещё не знал про эти доказательства, когда стрелял в Ховарда.

— Я его подозревал, — Грег отвёл взгляд. — Хотел арестовать и допросить, но он наставил на меня пистолет. А потом сознался, что Фредерик был его любовником и он отравил его. Сказал: ты не сможешь использовать это признание против меня, потому что я тебя убью. Это его собственные слова.

— Допустим, — она фыркнула. — А мотив? Может, он сказал вам также, почему отравил Лайтвуда? Если они состояли в отношениях, то зачем ему было убивать своего бойфренда?

— Этого он не сказал, — Лестрейд буквально выдавливал из себя слова. — Про мотив я ничего не знаю.

— Но можно предположить ревность, — вставила Салли. — Ховард узнал, что его парень подрабатывает проституцией, и разозлился.

— Вы согласны с этой версией, Лестрейд?

«Я не ревнив, — вспомнил Грег слова Ховарда. — Малыша Фредди я не стал бы убивать, не будь это единственным способом добраться до Холмса».

— Не знаю, — глухо ответил он, по-прежнему глядя в пол. — Он ничего не сказал про причину убийства.

— Что ж, похоже, вы говорите правду, — она сухо улыбнулась. — Предоставленные доказательства и тот факт, что Ховард держал в руке пистолет, явно говорят в вашу пользу. У меня нет причин настаивать на вашем отстранении от работы, старший детектив-инспектор. Но я порекомендовала бы вам продолжить посещать сеансы психотерапевта. Отнять у человека жизнь не так-то просто, это меняет вас навсегда. Даже если человек — преступник, который собирался вас убить.

Потом его хлопали по плечу, поздравляли, что-то говорили о том, как рады благополучному завершению этого дела. А Грег словно впал в ступор, раз за разом прокручивая в голове вопрос Салли, который она задала, едва они вышли из комнаты: «Какого черта вы не могли сказать, что мотивом убийства Лайтвуда была ревность? Ну да, Ховард вам такого не говорил, но это же самое разумное предположение!»

«Ревность, — мучительно размышлял Лестрейд. — Самое разумное предположение… Да, пожалуй. Что, если он все ещё любил Майкрофта? По-своему, в своей извращённой манере — но любил. Потому и мстил ему с такой жестокостью».

А Майкрофт любил его. Единственный человек, которого он когда-то пустил в своё сердце. И с тех пор решил, что любовь — лишнее чувство, которое нужно вычеркнуть из списка эмоций.


	9. Wise people say love's a solution

Майкрофт заканчивал просматривать отчёт министра энергетики, когда раздался стук в дверь. На экране, куда транслировалась картинка с камеры перед дверью, он увидел напряженное лицо Грега и без удовольствия отметил, что собственные руки дрожат. Малодушное желание не открывать Холмс отбросил сразу: что ж, раз Лестрейд все же пришёл поговорить, то бессмысленно пытаться от него прятаться. Даже если разговор получится неприятным и будет означать конец их дружбы. Через это все равно придётся пройти.

— Грег? — бесстрастно проговорил он, открывая дверь. — Добрый вечер. Что привело тебя?

— Здравствуй, Майкрофт, — тот кусал губы и откровенно нервничал. — Можно мне зайти?

— Конечно, — Холмс посторонился, пропуская его внутрь. Он старательно демонстрировал спокойствие, которого не ощущал. — Только я не могу, к сожалению, уделить тебе много времени. Нужно доделать кое-какую работу.

— Много и не понадобится, — тот, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, прошёл в гостиную. — Я только хотел лично сообщить, что ты можешь забыть об этой истории. Следствие завершено, с меня сняты все обвинения. Твоё участие в этом деле не всплыло. Ты вне всяческих подозрений.

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся. — Я рад слышать, что у тебя все в порядке. Расскажешь подробности?

Конечно, он уже знал основные детали, но хотелось послушать Грега лично. Чтобы попытаться понять, что же он чувствует в связи со всем произошедшим.

— Фактически, своим оправданием я обязан Шерлоку, — Лестрейд смотрел в пол, не решаясь поднять на собеседника глаза. — Он все-таки дожал курьера из ресторана и предоставил исчерпывающие доказательства того, что именно Ховард отравил Фредерика. Если бы не это, мои дела были бы очень плохи.

— Я не мог вмешаться, — Холмс подавил вздох, заподозрив в словах инспектора упрёк. — Прости меня.

— Я даже благодарен тебе, что ты не вмешался, — возразил тот. — Так что не извиняйся. Честно говоря, я боялся, что ты попытаешься давить на следователей и использовать свою власть. И стало бы только хуже. Вольно или невольно, но Ховарда убил я, так что должен был сам пройти через это.

Майкрофт шагнул к нему прежде, чем успел подумать о разумности своих действий, и мягко сжал его ладонь.  
— Не ты, — тихо проговорил он. — Мы ведь оба это знаем. Прекрати себя винить!

— Пистолет был в моей руке, помнишь? — устало заметил Грег. — И именно я нажал на курок.

— Но целился в запястье, — Холмс успокаивающе погладил его пальцы. — А я изменил направление выстрела. Прости, что сделал это с тобой. Ты не убийца, никогда им не был. Ты не смог бы так поступить.

— Вот именно, — в голосе Лестрейда появилась бессильная злость, и он резко отнял ладонь. — Я не убил бы Ховарда, хотя его арест причинил бы тебе массу неприятностей. Я это понимал, но все равно не смог бы застрелить его. Ты должен ненавидеть меня за это! Ты рассказал, что он сделал с тобой в прошлом, я не сомневался, что, предстань он перед судом, вытащит эту историю на свет и уничтожит твою карьеру. Но все равно не смог бы убить.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, почему я это сделал, — ровным голосом проговорил Майкрофт. — Жаль только, что, защищаясь, вынужден был подставить тебя.

— Я понимаю и не в обиде, — Грег вздохнул. — У тебя не было выбора.

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза Холмса с такой болью, что тот с трудом удержался от порыва его обнять.

— Ховард заслужил смерть, — с тоской проговорил он. — Умри он при других обстоятельствах, я бы только вздохнул с облегчением. Но так…

— Ох, Грег… — Майкрофт бессильно опустился в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. — Простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь?

— А ты меня? — тихо спросил тот, опускаясь на корточки и в свою очередь мягко прикасаясь к тыльной стороне его ладони. Пальцы Лестрейда слегка дрожали. — Я ведь убил человека, которого ты любил.

— В которого я был _влюблён_ , — твёрдо поправил его Холмс, отнимая руки от лица. — Это было давно и закончилось много лет назад. Я ничего не чувствую к Джейсону, не испытываю никаких эмоций по поводу его смерти.

— Наверное, он до сих пор тебя любил, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Потому и не мог простить все эти годы.

— Ты слишком хорошо думаешь об этом мерзавце, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Он не умел любить.

— Ты тоже не умеешь, — глухо отозвался Лестрейд. — Сам же говорил, что любовь это просто реакция мозга на химию.

— Точно, — Майкрофт закатил глаза. — Именно это я и говорил. Слово в слово.

Замечание Грега его неожиданно разозлило. Сидит тут, красуясь засосом на шее, и даже не допускает мысли, что Майкрофт испытывает к нему отнюдь не дружеские чувства. И что эти чувства очень далеки от голого физического влечения. «Ошибаешься, мой дорогой, любить я все-таки умею. Только тебе нет до этого дела».

— Прости, — проговорил он вслух. — Я вынужден просить тебя уйти. У меня действительно много работы.

— И снова не будешь ни звонить, ни писать? — Лестрейд поднялся и смотрел на него сверху вниз.

Холмс вздохнул. Учитывая опасность, о которой Грег и не подозревает, это было бы самым верным решением. Вот только его инспектор снова сделает совершенно неверные выводы.

— В пятницу, как обычно? — проговорил он, сдаваясь.

— Хорошо, — тот слабо улыбнулся и протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Рад был повидать тебя, Майкрофт.

— Взаимно, Грег.

* * *

Лестрейд вышел на улицу, чувствуя, что сердце колотится так, словно он взбежал по лестнице на верхушку небоскреба. При этом было неожиданно легко, как будто с плеч упала страшная тяжесть. Майкрофт не винит его в смерти Ховарда, он вообще ни в чем его не винит! Напротив, все это время винил себя, потому и не звонил. Как будто Грег не способен понять его мотивы и стал бы его осуждать. Господи!

Собственные эмоции он анализировать не хотел. Например, что когда увидел его, едва не кинулся обнимать, хотя в нынешней ситуации это вряд ли выглядело бы уместно. И то, как что-то сдавило в груди, когда Майкрофт взял его за руку. И хотелось только одного: перестать произносить все эти бессмысленные слова, а прижать к себе и не отпускать. Просто чтобы дать ему почувствовать, как Грег скучал все эти три недели. Что каждый новый день без Майкрофта был для него потерянным, что… О, Боже!

— У меня точно с головой не в порядке, — пробормотал он. — Это все не имеет никакого разумного объяснения!

Когда Лестрейд уселся за руль, его взгляд выцепил белый прямоугольник бумаги на приборной панели. Визитка Джин. Взяв её в руки, он впервые вчитался в текст и болезненно поморщился. «Джиневра Гамильтон, психотерапевт» и цифры номера. Может, и вправду поговорить с ней? Вдруг поможет понять, что за чертовщина с ним творится в последнее время. Не давая себе передумать, он принялся поспешно тыкать пальцем в клавиши на телефоне.

— Привет, Джин, это Грег. Помнишь такого?

— Привет, — она казалась удивленной, но в голосе прозвучало и очевидное удовольствие. — Ты все-таки решил позвонить.

— Как твой бойфренд? — спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.

Она фыркнула.  
— Понятия не имею! Я выставила его в тот же день, и его дела меня больше совершенно не интересуют. Ну, а ты? Как твоё служебное расследование?

— Полностью оправдан, восстановлен в должности, — ответил Лестрейд. А потом, помявшись, продолжил: — Знаешь, я и вправду хотел бы поговорить.

— Как с другом или как с врачом? — уточнила она.

— Так и эдак, — он вздохнул. — У меня проблемы, а поделиться ими совершенно не с кем.

— Это было видно с первого взгляда, — Джин усмехнулась. — Я рада, что ты решил в них разобраться. Вот только я уже вышла с работы… Может, завтра?

— А может, я просто приглашу тебя поужинать? — осторожно поинтересовался он. — Понимаешь… мне и так нелегко решиться говорить об этом, а уж в твоём кабинете… Давай просто сделаем вид, что мы болтаем как друзья. Но, разумеется, я оплачу твою работу и…

— Прекрати, — отмахнулась она. — Я не возьму с тебя денег. Ты ведь уже мне помог, так что я буду только рада отплатить за это чем-то. И идея с ужином кажется мне очень удачной. Где и во сколько?

Они встретились в небольшом уютном ресторанчике. Грег когда-то приходил сюда ужинать с женой, причём к концу вечера они крепко поссорились. Так что особой любви к этому месту он не испытывал. Но кухня здесь была отличная. К тому же, у них ведь не свидание. Главное, что тут тихо и столики отгорожены друг от друга бамбуковыми перегородками, создающими ощущение уединения.

— Привет, — Джин улыбнулась и пожала ему руку. — Рада тебя видеть. Не ожидала, если честно.

— Почему? — Грег смущённо уставился на свои руки. — Ты же сама предложила.

— Я все-таки кое-что вспомнила, — она натянуто улыбнулась. — Кажется, я тебя едва не изнасиловала. Ты несколько раз пытался меня остановить, а я словно с цепи сорвалась. И как ты решился мне звонить после этого?

— Мы оба перебрали, — Лестрейд смутился ещё больше. — Я и сам был не на высоте. Так что… может, просто забудем?

— Я не против, — Джин смущённо улыбнулась. — Просто знай, что обычно я так себя не веду. И наркоту попробовала впервые в жизни. Должно быть, именно она на меня так странно подействовала.

— Наверное, — Грег покачал головой. — Не экспериментируй с этим больше.

— Ни за что, — она протянула руку и провела пальцем по пожелтевшему синяку на шее. — Прости за это.

— Ничего, — он поморщился. — Ерунда. Мне не перед кем отчитываться.

— Ладно, — Джин вздохнула с явным облегчением. — Но ты ведь не затем меня позвал? Давай, рассказывай. Что тебя тревожит?

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, — Лестрейд нервно стиснул руки. — Это… сложно. И не уверен, что ты поймёшь.

— У меня работа такая — понимать, — она успокаивающе похлопала его по руке. — Не волнуйся. Начни хоть с чего-нибудь. Например, расскажи, что ты скрыл от следствия. Или это плохая тема? — поспешно проговорила Джин, увидев, как он помрачнел.

— Ты ведь записываешь разговоры с пациентами? — спросил Грег.

— Обычно да, — она мягко улыбнулась. — Но ты не обычный пациент, так что никакого диктофона. Я же обещала, что все останется между нами.

— Хорошо, — он помолчал минуту, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не сказал следователям всей правды, потому что защищал своего самого близкого друга. Он… его никак нельзя было компрометировать причастностью к этому делу.

— И как он причастен? — Джин внимательно всматривалась в его напряженное лицо. — Расскажешь?

— Я убил человека, — Грег поморщился. — То есть преступника. Но целился в руку. А мой друг… Словом, в момент, когда я нажимал на курок, он толкнул меня. Выстрел изменил направление, и пуля вместо запястья пробила лёгкое. Раненый умер, захлебнувшись кровью.

— Случайно толкнул? — без улыбки спросила она.

— Нет, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Умышленно. У него были причины желать этому человеку смерти.

— Сделал тебя убийцей, — задумчиво проговорила она. — Не очень-то по-дружески. Почему ты защищал его?

— Потому что понимаю, — Грег грустно улыбнулся. — Живым этот человек угрожал всему, что важно для моего друга. Его репутации, его карьере… А я скорее готов сесть на скамью подсудимых за убийство, чем увидеть там его.

— Почему? — нахмурившись, поинтересовалась Джин.

— Ты просто не понимаешь! Он… он настолько больше, чем обычные люди… Работа, которую он выполняет для нашей страны, до такой степени важна, что…

Грег осекся и смущённо улыбнулся.  
— Прости, об этом нельзя говорить. Даже ту малость, которую я знаю.

— Расскажи мне об этом человеке, — попросила Джин. — Какой он?

— Великий, — улыбку, появившуюся на лице Лестрейда, смело можно было назвать восхищенной. — Такой умный, что я даже с трудом представляю, как именно работают его мозги. И ещё меньше я могу понять, почему он терпит меня рядом с собой. Мне до него далеко, как до другой планеты — во всех смыслах.

— Он красив?

— Что? — Грег растерянно моргнул. — А какое это имеет значение?

— Просто ответь.

Он лишь покачал головой.  
— Наверное, не в общепринятом смысле слова. То есть, большинство людей сказали бы, что нет. Он производит странное впечатление, иногда почти отталкивающее. Профиль, как у хищной птицы, и этот взгляд… словно рентгеновский, просвечивающий насквозь. От него ничего нельзя скрыть. Он способен вызывать страх, граничащий с суеверным ужасом. Но иногда… словом, в некоторые моменты от него совершенно невозможно отвести глаз. Его лицо завораживает, притягивает. Но это не внешность, это его харизма, его внутренняя сила… О внешности я, на самом деле, вообще никогда не думал.

— Ты любишь его, да? — мягко спросила Джин.

— Люблю, — на щеках Лестрейда появились красные пятна, и он отвёл взгляд. — Как друга.

— Не думаю, — ещё мягче проговорила она. — То есть, как друга тоже, но не только.

— Ты неправа, — Грег кусал губы, стараясь скрыть волнение. — Я… меня никогда не интересовали мужчины. Я хочу сказать, в этом смысле.

— Никогда _раньше_? — Джин улыбнулась. — В этом и заключается твоя проблема? Ты не можешь разобраться, что чувствуешь на самом деле?

— Мне кажется, что я схожу с ума, — Лестрейд стиснул голову ладонями.

— Ты сейчас очень напоминаешь моего брата, — она покачала головой.

— Чем же? — Грег откровенно обрадовался перемене темы. — Он что, похож на меня?

Джин рассмеялась.  
— Не внешне! Мы с Артом близнецы, хотя по виду и не скажешь. Он выше меня на целый фут, широкие плечи, мощный подбородок…

— С разнояйцевыми близнецами такое случается, — инспектор улыбнулся. — Иногда сходства вообще нет.

— Ага, — она кивнула. — Но мы всегда были очень близки. Джиневра и Артур… Мы часто шутили, что будь у нас третий брат, родители назвали бы его Ланселотом.

— И правда забавно, — Грег засмеялся. — Я иногда думал, как было бы хорошо, будь у меня брат или сестра. Особая разновидность близости, да? Особенно у близнецов.

— Да, — взгляд Джин потеплел. — Мы доверяли друг другу все секреты. Я рассказывала Арту обо всех своих мальчиках, а он прикрывал меня, когда я бегала на свидания, чтобы мама не догадалась, что я вовсе не в гостях у подружки. Брату было пятнадцать, когда он вдруг замкнулся в себе, стал мрачным, часто приходил домой с синяками и не говорил, откуда они — даже мне. А потом вдруг наглотался таблеток, и его едва спасли.

— Что случилось? — Лестрейд накрыл её руку своей, видя, как изменилось лицо Джин от этого воспоминания.

— Он тогда тоже сказал: думаю, я схожу с ума, — на её лице появилась болезненная гримаса. — Назвал себя ошибкой природы. Поскольку понял, что девушки вызывают у него только дружескую привязанность, и что он все чаще с интересом рассматривает в раздевалке парней из своей футбольной команды. За что его и били регулярно. А он даже не сопротивлялся — считал, что поделом ему, извращенцу. Ты сейчас рассуждаешь точно так же.

— Нет, — Грег серьёзно покачал головой. — Все не так. Твой брат — гомосексуалист. В этом нет ничего ненормального или отвратительного. Просто он таким родился, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Но мне всегда нравились только девушки. Я натурал, Джин, этого не изменить. Так же как твоему брату не изменить того, что он — гей.

Она приподняла бровь.  
— Тогда скажи мне вот что: тот мужчина, про которого ты говоришь с таким неприкрытым восхищением… Будь он женщиной, что бы ты сделал?

«Будь мой брат женщиной, ты давно уже пел бы под его окном серенады. Или что там ещё принято у влюблённых придурков?» — зазвучал в голове ехидный голос Шерлока.

— Не знаю, — Лестрейд поморщился и решил быть честным. — Наверное, сделал бы предложение после первого же свидания.

— Видишь? — Джин слабо улыбнулась. — Значит, дело только в том, что он неправильного пола? Но ведь любим мы не пол, а человека. По большому счёту, важно только одно: готовность прожить с кем-то всю свою жизнь. Ощущение счастья и комфорта, когда вы вместе. Рядом с тем мужчиной ты это испытываешь?

— Всегда.

— Тогда это — любовь.

— Или дружба, — Грег нервно стиснул руки. — С друзьями ведь мы тоже проводим вместе все свободное время, доверяем и испытываем удовольствие от того, что они рядом. Но нам не приходит в голову заниматься с ними сексом.

— И тебе никогда не приходило? — Джин очень внимательно вглядывалась в его лицо.

— Нет, — резко ответил Лестрейд. «Вот только ты возбудился от одного лишь воспоминания, как он прикасался к тебе!» — возразил внутренний голос. И Грег, болезненно поморщившись, сдавленно проговорил: — Не знаю. Я не могу даже задумываться о таком всерьёз, потому что это неправильно.

— Потому я и сказала, что ты похож на Арта, — хмыкнула Джин. — Я пошла изучать психологию не в последнюю очередь потому, что надеялась помочь ему разобраться в своих противоречиях. И сейчас хочу сказать тебе то, что все время говорила ему: что для тебя важнее, Грег? Общественное мнение, гордость собственной «нормальностью», то, что рассказывал в детстве священник, то, что внушали тебе в семье, — или счастье быть рядом с любимым человеком?

— Все вместе, — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Все это важно.

— Думаю, тебе помогло бы, если бы ты поговорил с Артом, — Джин закусила губу. — Чтобы он рассказал тебе, как боролся с собой несколько лет. Как пытался встречаться с девушками, даже едва не женился на одной из них… И как несчастен был все это время.

— Повторяю, это разные ситуации, — устало проговорил Грег. — Твой брат гей, а я нет.

— Нет, — она кивнула. — Ты можешь сейчас отказаться от того мужчины и продолжать дальше лелеять свою гетеросексуальность. Можешь даже поверить, что никогда ничего к нему не чувствовал, встретить достойную женщину и жениться. И убедить себя, что именно так и надо было поступить. А потом ты столкнешься с ним через несколько лет и увидишь, что он тоже нашёл себе пару. Наверное, порадуешься за него? За друзей ведь надо радоваться, когда им хорошо.

Грег ощутил, как внутри словно все завязалось узлом, так, что он не может даже сделать вдох. Перед глазами мелькнула самодовольная ухмылка Ховарда, потом смазливая физиономия Фредерика, улыбающегося с фотографии.

— Нет, — охрипшим голосом проговорил он. — Не порадуюсь.

— Потому что хочешь его для себя, — серьёзно сообщила Джин. — Потому что любовь не выбирает. Так бывает, Грег. Ты никогда не интересовался мужчинами, потому что никогда раньше не встречал _своего_ мужчину. А теперь встретил — и понятия не имеешь, что с этим делать. Откажись от него, раз убеждён, что так будет правильно. Но счастливым подобное решение тебя не сделает.

— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — сдавленно спросил Лестрейд. — Я просил помочь, а ты только ещё больше все запутываешь.

— Значит, ты хотел, чтобы я убедила тебя, что ты и в самом деле рехнулся, и посоветовала лечиться от твоих чувств? — жёстко поинтересовалась она. — Такой помощи ты хотел? Или настоящей, чтобы ты просто жил в мире с собой и с тем, что чувствуешь?

— Не знаю, чего я хотел, — он вздохнул. — Наверное, чтобы это просто прекратилось. Потому что я не могу так больше.

— Прекратить все ты можешь двумя способами: отказаться или принять, — довольно прохладно заметила Джин. — Какой выбираешь?

— Я не могу от него отказаться, — с тоской проговорил Грег. — Мы три недели не встречались, пока длилось разбирательство. И это было даже тяжелее, чем мысли о возможной потере работы.

Она молчала, очевидно, ожидая, пока он сам озвучит своё решение.

— Но ведь можно же просто оставаться друзьями, — сделал он последнюю попытку. — Зачем мне отказываться от дружбы?

— Потому что для «просто дружбы» уже слишком поздно, — она пожала плечами. — Для тебя поздно, я хочу сказать. Не знаю насчёт него. Он любит тебя?

— Нет, — Лестрейд скривился, как от зубной боли. — Он испытывает ко мне сексуальное влечение, но не любовь.

— Вот как, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Ну, он хотя бы влечения не отрицает, уже неплохо. И как давно вы — «лучшие друзья»?

— Чуть больше года, — Грег нервно закусил губу, уловив в последних словах нескрываемую иронию. — А знакомы — больше десяти. Просто раньше он на меня не обращал внимания, а я его откровенно боялся и старался держаться подальше.

— А потом он, очевидно, понял, что ты ему нравишься, — Джин кивнула каким-то своим мыслям. — Неудивительно, ты способен сразить наповал кого угодно. И что, за целый год он ни разу не попытался?.. Я хочу сказать, если этот твой парень испытывает к тебе влечение, неужто он даже не попробовал сделать хоть что-то?

— Однажды он меня поцеловал, — пробормотал Лестрейд, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. — Я разозлился, и он дал мне слово, что больше никогда не сделает ничего, что мне не понравится или покажется противоестественным. И держит это слово.

— То ли железный мужчина, то ли полный кретин, — Джин фыркнула. — Давно это было? Я про поцелуй.

— Около девяти месяцев назад, — Грег закрыл глаза и пробормотал: — Я не ожидал… вообще не думал, что ему может такое прийти в голову. Потому вышел из себя и ударил его. Сильно — он даже упал. Наговорил гадостей в сердцах… После мы условились считать это недоразумением.

— Скажи, — она задумчиво накручивала на палец прядь волос, — а если бы он сейчас попробовал снова? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, что ему этого хочется. Ты снова врезал бы ему?

— Тогда я это сделал просто от неожиданности, — сознался Лестрейд. — Но он больше не попытается. Говорю же — он дал мне слово.

— Тогда попытайся сам, — Джин усмехнулась. — И проверь, так ли тебе это будет неприятно, как ты, возможно, думаешь.

— С ума сошла? — шокированно пробормотал Грег. — Я такого никогда не сделаю. Целоваться с мужчиной — это…

— Абсолютно немыслимо? — аккуратно накрашенная бровь Джин вопросительно приподнялась. — Точно? Я тебе вот что скажу: у каждого из нас есть то, что принято называть «границами допустимого». Эти границы устанавливаются на протяжении всей жизни под влиянием воспитания, окружающих людей, жизненного опыта и собственных принципов. Но не стоит думать, что они — каменные стены, обреченные вечно стоять на одном месте. Жизнь мобильна, обстоятельства меняются, и иногда то, что ещё вчера было далеко за чертой твоих личных «границ допустимого», может оказаться внутри них.

— Это как с убийством? — задумчиво проговорил Лестрейд. — Абсолютное табу, которое трудно нарушить. Невыносимо тяжело отнять жизнь. Но у меня есть друг, прошедший войну. Он как-то рассказывал, что это сложно только в первый раз, во второй уже легче, а потом и вовсе становится почти рутиной. Уже не вызывает терзаний, даже не задевает. Жуткая мысль, на самом деле, потому что жизнь остаётся жизнью — но вот отношение к ней меняется. Только… это ведь война, она калечит души… И там нет выбора — убьёшь ты или тебя.

— Точно, — Джин снова задумчиво смотрела на него. — Удачный пример того, как далеко могут сдвинуться границы допустимого. Хотя и экстремальный — потому что ты говоришь о крайностях. А я имела в виду другое: год общения с тем мужчиной тебя совсем никак не изменил? Девять месяцев назад ты расценил его поцелуй как нечто неправильное. Но вдруг теперь это уже не так? Пока не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Попытайся, и это поможет тебе понять, что ты чувствуешь к нему на самом деле. Если тебе будет неприятно, то катастрофы все равно не произойдёт: ты только утвердишься в своей уверенности, что любишь его как друга.

— Допустим, я последую твоему совету, — Лестрейд судорожно вздохнул. — Хотя бы затем, чтобы доказать себе, что я по-прежнему натурал. Но это будет мерзкий поступок по отношению к нему, понимаешь? Наш договор — он ведь обоюдный. Он дал мне слово, что не будет выходить за рамки дружбы, а я — что не буду его на это провоцировать.

— А ты ещё и провоцировал? — удивленно спросила Джин.

— Не нарочно, — Грег вздохнул. — Бывало, я обнимал его, просто потому, что был рад видеть, или брал за руку. И мне даже в голову не приходило, что ему тяжело это выносить. До тех пор, пока он довольно жёстко не попросил меня думать, прежде чем прикасаться к нему.

— Понятно, — она закатила глаза. — Знаешь что, просто объясни ему, что хочешь сделать и почему. Полагаю, он согласится.

— Хорошо, — Лестрейд кивнул. — Я подумаю над твоим советом. А пока давай уже ужинать, и так все остыло.

* * *

Майкрофт вышел на балкон и закурил, невидящим взглядом уставившись на огни машин на улице. Итак, Грег решил не ограничиться одной ночью. Пригласил эту женщину в ресторан, на фото с камеры видно, как он держит её за руку. Похоже на свидание. Всего через пару часов после того, как ушёл из этого дома.

«Может, не нужно было его так настойчиво выгонять?» — мелькнула малодушная мысль, и Холмс решительно потряс головой: глупости! Как будто от этого что-то изменилось бы. Он ведь всегда знал, что однажды Грег кого-то встретит. Женщину, которую сможет полюбить. Что же, Джиневра Гамильтон ещё не самый плохой вариант. Не такая вертихвостка, как его бывшая. За прошедшую неделю он навёл справки: тот срыв, когда она напилась и вела себя откровенно вызывающе, похоже, был единственным. Преуспевающий врач, серьёзная, основательная. Наверное, она — именно то, что нужно Грегу.

А Майкрофту остаётся только смириться. Довольствоваться дружбой, раз большего Лестрейд ему дать не способен. И прекратить уже страдать по этому поводу: что-что, а душевных терзаний Холмс себе позволять не вправе.

* * *

Рабочая рутина захватила Лестрейда настолько, что времени думать вообще не было. За его отсутствие накопилось столько незакрытых дел, что осталось только засучить рукава и разгребать горы показаний, улик, заполнять бесконечные бумаги… Хорошо, что можно заняться этим, вместо того, чтобы терзаться непонятными мыслями и желаниями, которые он не мог объяснить даже себе.

С Джин он встречался ещё дважды, но они больше не обсуждали его чувства. Он просто рассказывал о Майкрофте, об их встречах и разговорах, о месяце жизни в одной квартире и ощущении комфорта оттого, что тот рядом. Конечно, имени Грег ни разу не назвал, сразу оговорив: не стоит и спрашивать, подвергнуть репутацию своего друга хоть малейшей опасности он не может ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Она улыбалась и слушала, а Лестрейд ловил себя на ощущении, что ему нравится даже просто говорить о нем. О том, каким сосредоточенным бывает Майкрофт, когда погружается в работу, и как Грег любит смотреть на него в такие моменты, замирая в кресле и опасаясь нарушить его размышления не то, что словом — даже случайным вздохом. О том, каким удовольствием было проявлять мелкую заботу о нем: варить ему кофе по утрам и следить, чтобы он не забывал поужинать.

И чем больше он рассказывал, тем сильнее сам утверждался в мысли, что действительно любит Холмса. Что не желал бы для себя ничего другого, если бы мог постоянно быть рядом с ним. Вот только зачем это Майкрофту? Сосед по квартире ему не нужен, он сам говорил, что ненавидит, когда в его доме толкутся посторонние. К тому же, страшно подумать, что почувствует Грег, если его дорогой друг снова устанет от платонических отношений и заведёт себе очередного Фредерика. Каково ему будет знать, что Майкрофт… с кем-то…

Но стать его любовником… Может, границы допустимого и вправду мобильны, но такое точно далеко за их пределами. Что Грег может ему предложить, кроме собственных чувств, которые Холмсу даже не нужны, — потому что он презирает любые их проявления — и своего сомнительного общества?

Все это буквально сводило его с ума. По вечерам он падал от усталости, но подолгу лежал в темноте с открытыми глазами, проводил пальцами по губам, пытаясь вспомнить, как это было, когда Майкрофт его поцеловал. Что, если это и вправду не будет неприятно? Как в ту ночь, когда, сдавшись под напором возбуждения, Грег позволил ему… Ответа на этот вопрос не было.

К утру пятницы Лестрейд с ужасом понял, что действительно готов попытаться. Потому что выносить эти бесконечные метания из крайности в крайность он больше не в силах.

Но когда телефон, который он весь день не выпускал из рук, наконец зазвонил, и на дисплее высветилось имя старшего Холмса, Грега буквально затрясло от смеси восторга и страха. От Майкрофта ничего не возможно скрыть. Тот только посмотрит на него — и сразу поймёт, о чем Грег думал всю последнюю неделю. Даже представлять не хочется, какой будет его реакция! Презрение, брезгливость… Он рассматривает чувства как абсолютно ненужный мусор, и если только поймёт, насколько Лестрейд тонет в них — сразу выкинет его из своей жизни куда подальше. Нет, такого нельзя допустить!

— Привет, — Грег поморщился, услышав, как хрипло звучит собственный голос. — Рад, что ты не забыл.

— Мы договорились, — спокойно отозвался Холмс. — Не передумал насчёт сегодняшнего вечера?

— Нет, — пробормотал Лестрейд. — С чего бы?

— Мало ли, — теперь в голосе Майкрофта прозвучало едва заметное напряжение. — Вдруг планы изменились?

— Я хочу встретиться с тобой, — твёрдо ответил инспектор. Морщась от мысли, что проницательному дьяволу Холмсу не понадобилось даже смотреть — он и так уже все знает. Иначе, почему тон сделался таким чужим и официальным?

— Хорошо, — сухо согласился Майкрофт. — Мой водитель заедет за тобой в семь.

Когда он прервал связь, Грег нервно выдохнул и сдавил виски ладонями. Черт! Надо любой ценой взять себя в руки!

* * *

— Тяжёлая неделя? — бесстрастно поинтересовался Холмс, когда они устроились за столиком ресторана.

— Ага, — Лестрейд отвёл взгляд. — Столько работы накопилось… Выдохнуть некогда. Хорошо ещё, что Шерлок согласился помочь с одним особо заковыристым делом. Ты, может, слышал про убийство в супермаркете дней десять назад? Сорок свидетелей и ни одной зацепки! Понятия не имею, с какого конца к этому кошмару подступаться.

— Не слышал, — Майкрофт поморщился, и Грег выдавил из себя смущенную улыбку.

— Извини. Я помню, что тебе все это неинтересно.

— Не особенно, — сознался Холмс, однако голос его зазвучал гораздо мягче. — Но это твоя жизнь, так что не извиняйся.

— Сам-то как? — Лестрейд наконец-то решился посмотреть ему в глаза. — Тоже весь в работе?

— Как обычно.

— Ты все равно о ней не рассказываешь, — Грег вздохнул. И криво улыбнулся: — Я знаю, что не можешь. Но мы так давно не виделись, что вообще не представляю, о чем спрашивать.

— Тогда я спрошу, можно? — лицо Холмса сделалось напряжённым. — Если не захочешь — не отвечай.

— Конечно, — Грег внутренне содрогнулся и невольно стиснул ладони так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Спрашивай что хочешь.

— Насчёт того, что ты сказал Джейсону, — Майкрофт закусил губу. — Понимаю, что тебе нелегко вспоминать тот день, но я хотел бы узнать…

— А как много ты слышал? — Лестрейд не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Он опасался совсем другого вопроса, но и этот застал его врасплох.

— Весь ваш разговор от начала до конца, — ровным голосом сообщил Холмс.

— Ох, — Грег закрыл лицо руками. — Мне жаль. Прости.

— За что? — удивленно проговорил Майкрофт. — За то, что защищал меня, заставив его верить, что мы любовники, и что ты в восторге от меня? Я был тронут, это было очень…

— Я огорчён, что ты это слышал, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — И не то, что говорил Ховарду я, а то, что сказал он. Насчёт Фредерика и как он к тебе относился. Тебе не нужно было это знать.

— Жаба со взглядом змеи? — Майкрофт зло усмехнулся. — Я счёл это комплиментом. К тому же, если ты забыл, меня не особенно волновало, нравлюсь я Фредерику или нет.

— Думаю, Ховард солгал, — твёрдо проговорил Грег. — Возможно, ничего подобного Лайтвуд про тебя ему не говорил. Просто этот мерзавец хотел ударить побольнее!

— Вполне возможно, но даже если и нет, меня это не волнует, — Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами. — Мне интересно, правдой ли было то, что сказал ты.

— Насчёт наших с тобой отношений? — Лестрейд изумлённо вытаращил на него глаза. — Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь?

— Нет, — он поморщился. — Насчёт видеозаписей, которые хранятся в Ярде. Ты их действительно смотрел?

— А, это, — Грег слегка покраснел, вспомнив, какие эмоции тогда испытал. — Ну да, смотрел. Это было в тот вечер, когда мы столкнулись с Ховардом в пабе. Пробил его по базе, увидел, что он обвинялся в шантаже политика… Ну, помнишь же, я тебе рассказывал про Франсуа Шапю?

— Помню, — Майкрофт с каким-то странным напряжением всматривался в его лицо. — И что ты сразу подумал обо мне, тоже помню.

— Ну, да, — Лестрейд снова нервно стиснул руки. — Я испугался, что среди этих записей может быть… что-то…

— С моим участием? — тихо уточнил Холмс. — И решил посмотреть?

— Хотел уничтожить эту запись, если найду, — Грег закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Это, конечно, против всех правил. Но не мог же я позволить, чтобы кто-то узнал и создал тебе проблемы, потому что…

— Господи… — Майкрофт потянулся через стол и накрыл ладонями его нервно стиснутые руки. — Представляю, чего тебе это стоило! Но ты же мог просто спросить меня, а не подвергать себя такому! Я бы сразу сказал, что причин для беспокойства нет.

Грег скорчил гримасу и пожал его руку.  
— Неважно, правда. Главное, что ты в безопасности.

— Ты очень ловко вывел Джейсона из себя, — Холмс не спешил отнимать свою ладонь, и Грег с ужасом ощутил, как учащается его дыхание от мысли, что они прикасаются друг к другу. — Разозлил и вынудил признаться. Профессиональная работа!

— Он просто бесил меня, — Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся. — Говорил гадости. Не только в этот раз, но и тогда, под мостом. Я лишь хотел адекватно ему ответить! Про убийство Лайтвуда я в тот момент и не думал… Сам удивился. Так что не превозноси мой якобы профессионализм, это было просто везение.

— А что именно Джейсон тебе сказал, можно узнать? — осторожно поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Под мостом.

Грег зажмурился и потряс головой.  
— Не надо, — испуганно проговорил он. — Не спрашивай! «Достаточно того, что меня самого до сих пор трясёт от ярости, когда я об этом вспоминаю! Как он в подробностях расписывал, насколько вы были близки. Господи, да я ведь действительно ревновал — уже тогда!»

— Ладно, — Холмс снова погладил его пальцы. — Не буду спрашивать. Тем более что и так знаю, какой ядовитый у Джейсона язык.

— Был, — пробормотал Лестрейд. — Он уже в прошлом, и все его гадости тоже. Давай просто забудем.

— А ты сможешь? — мягко поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Забыть его слова или его самого? — Грег поморщился. — Не думаю. Я убил его, такое не забывают. Джон как-то рассказывал, что на войне ему много раз приходилось убивать, но лиц он не помнит. Ни одного — кроме самого первого.

— Это сделал я, а не ты, — твёрдо проговорил Холмс. — И я забуду, потому что Джейсон — не первый, кого я отправил на тот свет. Прежде чем стать тем, кто я есть сейчас, мне пришлось несколько лет поработать, что называется, в поле. Я участвовал во многих операциях, во время которых случалось всякое.

Грег испуганно оглянулся по сторонам и с трудом выдохнул.  
— Заткнись, — прошипел он. — Не смей такое говорить. Ховарда убил я, и не дай Бог кому-нибудь заподозрить что-то иное!

Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся.  
— Просто помни об этом сам, ладно? Ты не заслужил того, чтобы всю жизнь прожить с чувством вины.

Проговорив это, он выпустил руки Лестрейда и сосредоточился на еде, так, словно ничто другое его не занимало. Грег беззвучно вздохнул, сам не понимая, что чувствует — облегчение или разочарование. Потому что Холмс снова как будто установил между ними дистанцию, которой ещё секунду назад не было.


	10. You are to decide, if to own the sky

— Спасибо за вечер, — ровным голосом проговорил Майкрофт, когда машина остановилась у дома Грега.

— И тебе, — тот натянуто улыбнулся. — Через неделю, да?

— Если захочешь, — лицо Холмса было совершенно непроницаемым. — Но если у тебя будут другие планы, я пойму.

Лестрейд лишь покачал головой.  
— Другие планы? — фыркнул он. — Разве что лондонские преступники вконец распояшутся и мне придётся поселиться на работе. Но даже в этом случае, за один вечер Скотланд-Ярд без меня не рухнет.

— Я просто это сказал, — тем же бесстрастным тоном констатировал Майкрофт, — чтобы ты был в курсе.

— Что-то не так? — Грег закусил губу и посмотрел ему в глаза. — О чем ты думаешь, когда такое говоришь? Сообщи уж сразу, не заставляй меня догадываться. У меня плохо с этим, сам знаешь.

— Ни о чем, — Холмс поморщился. — Все в порядке.

— Я скучал, — с тоской признался инспектор. — Наверное, просто привык, что ты все время рядом. И теперь как будто чего-то не хватает.

Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся.  
— Это жизнь, Грег. И у каждого из нас она своя, — он отвёл взгляд и добавил: — Иди спать. Я позвоню в следующую пятницу.

Он протянул руку, которую Лестрейд с чувством пожал и задержал в своей, не торопясь отпускать.

— Почему у меня такое ощущение, будто что-то идёт не так? — тихо спросил Грег. — Я тебя чем-то обидел?

— Не говори ерунды, — Холмс освободил свои пальцы из его хватки. — Спокойной ночи!

Лицо инспектора исказилось болезненной гримасой.  
— Да пошло все к черту! — внезапно выдохнул он, подался навстречу, сжимая плечи Майкрофта, и решительно поцеловал его в губы.

Тот напрягся так ощутимо, что Лестрейд мгновенно выпустил его и отстранился.  
— Прости, — пробормотал он, съеживаясь под ледяным взглядом Холмса.

— Что это было? — холодно поинтересовался тот.

— Просто я… — Грег нервно сглотнул. — Извини. Можешь ударить меня, чтобы все было по-честному.

— Бить тебя я не собираюсь, — голос Майкрофта, казалось, способен заморозить все вокруг. — Просто ответь: зачем ты это сделал?

— Хотел проверить… — Лестрейд запнулся и прижал ладони к щекам. — Я никогда раньше не целовался с мужчиной, — сдавленно добавил он. — Просто решил попробовать…

— Эксперимент, значит, — сухо резюмировал Холмс. — Понятно. И как — ты удовлетворён его результатом?

Грег зажмурился, не зная, что ответить. То есть, правильный ответ мог быть только один: что он сделал глупость, в которой раскаивается. Какой-то голосок внутри малодушно умолял сказать именно это — а потом бежать из машины Майкрофта, не оглядываясь. Это было бы самым разумным поступком… Но что-то мешало ему поступить разумно.

— Нет, — чужим голосом ответил он, сам приходя в ужас от того, что несёт. — Не удовлетворён. Я хотел узнать, каково будет поцеловать мужчину, но не ледяную скульптуру.

— Вот как? — Холмс презрительно скривился. — И зачем тебе это знание?

— Потому что никакое знание не бывает лишним, — Лестрейд посмотрел на него с откровенным вызовом. — Поцелуй меня, Майкрофт.

— Уверен? — тот продолжал смотреть в упор, и взгляд его оставался холодным.

— Да! — Грег решительно кивнул и снова потянулся к нему. На сей раз губы Холмса приоткрылись, принимая поцелуй, а мгновение спустя его язык скользнул в рот Лестрейда. Робко, даже как-то неуверенно. Но инспектора словно прошило разрядом электрического тока. Он судорожно прижал Майкрофта к себе и углубил поцелуй, уже не задумываясь о том, что этот поступок меньше всего напоминает дружеский, и что человек в его объятиях — мужчина. Это было неважно, ничто больше не казалось важным, кроме его губ, его языка и бури эмоций, накрывших Грега с головой.

— Довольно, — вдруг прошипел Холмс, резко прерывая поцелуй и отталкивая Лестрейда. — Прекрати это!

Грег откинулся на спинку сиденья, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать.  
— Блядь… — срывающимся голосом пробормотал он. — Прости… Я кретин.

— Не могу с этим поспорить, — сухо согласился Майкрофт. И очень твёрдо добавил: — Иди домой. И постарайся больше не использовать меня для своих экспериментов.

Лестрейд вышел из машины и, пошатываясь, двинулся к двери своей квартиры. Голова кружилась как после гигантской дозы алкоголя. И мысли, которые метались в мозгу, нельзя было назвать иначе, как паническими. Что же он натворил?!!! Майкрофт принял это даже хуже, чем можно было ожидать! Захочет ли он теперь вообще его видеть? Но сильнее всего Грега пугала собственная реакция. Потому что он отчётливо осознавал: если бы Холмс не остановил его, то это могло зайти черт знает как далеко. Потому что сам он был не в силах прерваться, полностью утратил контроль над ситуацией и над самим собой, и хотел только одного: чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

— Блядь… — снова пробормотал он, когда понял, что руки трясутся, как после перепоя, и потому он уже минут пять не может попасть ключом в замочную скважину. — Какого дьявола это все со мной происходит?

Зайдя наконец в квартиру, Лестрейд сполз на пол прямо в прихожей и зажмурился, прижимаясь щекой к шершавой штукатурке на стене. Отличный поворот, ничего не скажешь! Дожить почти до сорока пяти лет, чтобы наконец узнать, что ты — чертов гомик, который до звёзд в глазах хочет мужика. И какого! Майкрофта, мать его так, Холмса, эту бесчувственную глыбу льда, не способную ни на какие эмоции! Просто прекрасно!

И при этом, даже несмотря на то, что голова по-прежнему кружилась, а губы покалывало при одном воспоминании о поцелуе с Майкрофтом, внутри все сжималось от страха при мысли о сексе с ним. Это же… черт, кем он будет, если позволит Холмсу трахать себя, как будет смотреть в зеркало по утрам, как вообще сможет после этого выйти на улицу? Когда все будут провожать его взглядами — и знать, что он гей, что спит с мужчиной, что тот засовывает свой член в его задницу…

— Господи, что мне делать? — Грег с силой стукнулся головой о стену, словно надеясь, что его мозги после этого встанут на место. — Я схожу по нему с ума, но я так не смогу… У меня просто не получится, никогда, ни за что…

«Выхода у тебя только два: отказаться или принять», — сказала Джин. Своими руками выбросить самое большое чувство в своей жизни? Сейчас Лестрейду казалось, что в сравнении с любовью к Майкрофту всё, что он испытывал до этого, было мелким и незначительным. Что он лишь принимал эту мышиную возню за любовь — потому что ещё не знал, какой она может быть на самом деле.

— Я люблю его, — Грег вздрогнул от того, как странно прозвучал его собственный голос в тишине пустой квартиры. — А он меня — нет, и никогда не полюбит. Он хочет секса, а я не хочу, потому что просто не смогу пойти на такое… даже если мысли об этом меня возбуждают. Но это же стыдно, это — противоестественно… И как с этим быть?

«Тебе нужно поговорить с Артом», — сказала Джин. Может, и правда встретиться с её братом-геем и попросить рассказать, как он сам с этим справлялся? И как это вообще… ну, на практике? Настолько ли ужасно, как Грегу представляется.

Вздохнув, Лестрейд потянулся за телефоном, собираясь написать смс Джин. Но внезапно зачем-то набрал сообщение для Майкрофта: «Это был самый волнующий поцелуй в моей жизни». Ругая себя последними словами, он стёр текст и вместо него написал другой: «Надеюсь, ты прочитаешь это утром, потому что не хочу тебя будить. Мне нужно увидеться с Артуром. Позвони мне завтра. Грег». Отправив это сообщение на номер Джин, он вздохнул, с трудом поднялся на ноги и побрел в спальню.

***

Когда дверь машины хлопнула, оповещая о том, что Грег отправился домой, Майкрофт несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться, опустил перегородку между собой и водителем и отдал короткий приказ отвезти себя домой.

А потом откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Зачем Лестрейду понадобилось поступать так с ним? Особенно сейчас, когда он встречается с этой женщиной. Сравнить захотелось, не иначе. И как вообще Майкрофт позволил себя в такое втянуть? Следовало отказаться, но он поддался слабости, потому что до дрожи хотелось ощутить его губы на своих хотя бы один раз…

Господи! Это было даже приятнее, чем он когда-либо смел мечтать. Настолько хорошо, что хотелось кричать в голос, проклиная небеса за жестокость. Что ты натворил, любовь моя, чем я заслужил такое издевательство? Разве ты не понимаешь, что меньше всего я нуждаюсь сейчас в наглядной демонстрации, чего именно буду всегда лишён?

Черт его побери, если это не был самый настоящий поцелуй. Такой, за который Холмс от всей души возблагодарил бы Бога, если бы только Грегом руководило не любопытство, не странная прихоть, а настоящая жажда. Такая же, какая сжигает изнутри самого Майкрофта. И теперь память об этом поцелуе навсегда останется с ним, делая и без того непростую борьбу с собой вовсе уж безнадёжной.

Зайдя домой, Холмс, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать и прижал пальцы к губам, на которых теперь навсегда остался отпечаток губ Грега. Словно клеймо, ожог… И от этого невозможно избавиться, исцелить прикосновением чьих-то других губ. Потому что ничто в жизни не может быть более желанным, принести такого экстаза — и такой боли одновременно.

— Я люблю тебя, — безнадёжно выдохнул Майкрофт, зажмуриваясь, потому что под веками мучительно щипало. — За что ты так со мной?

Холмс всю свою жизнь старался быть сильным, уничтожая в зародыше даже мысли о малейшей слабости. Но сейчас с ужасом осознавал, что готов отдать всё, что у него есть, всё, чего он достиг и ещё достигнет, готов променять своё прошлое и будущее на ещё один поцелуй Грега.

***

— Сезонная распродажа, супермаркет битком набит народом, час дня! И вдруг в одной из кабинок для переодевания продавец находит труп женщины, которую задушили её же собственным бюстгальтером. И никто из полусотни покупателей, что толклись вокруг прилавков, ничего не видел и не слышал, — Грег поморщился и сдавил ладонями раскалывающуюся от боли голову. — Шерлок, не молчи! У тебя есть хоть какая-то версия?

— И у тебя была бы, если бы ты использовал голову по назначению, а не только для поглощения спиртного, — фыркнул детектив. — Прими что-нибудь от похмелья и начинай включать мозги.

— Хотите, я выведу его отсюда, босс? — вмешалась Донован. — Он уже достал нас всех до печёнок.

— Ваш так называемый босс все выходные напивался, как сапожник, и сейчас не в состоянии работать, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Что, Лестрейд, скажешь, я не прав?

— Прав, — безнадёжно отозвался тот. — У меня была масса причин надраться до бесчувствия, и сейчас мне что-то нехорошо. Так что давайте вы все перестанете собачиться между собой и просто займётесь делом?

С этими словами он опустил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Салли вздохнула:  
— Может, возьмёте отгул, инспектор? Вам лучше поехать домой и прилечь.

— И продолжать пить, ты хочешь сказать, — зло прокомментировал её слова детектив.

— Шерлок, хватит, — простонал Грег, не поднимая головы. — Просто скажи, что ты думаешь по этому делу.

— Скажу, — тот хмыкнул. — Если поделишься, какие такие причины заставили тебя напиваться.

— А то ты, чертов социопат, сам не понимаешь! — прошипела Донован. — Ещё бы, ты-то, надо полагать, не стал бы париться из-за такой мелочи, как отправить на тот свет человека. Подумаешь, ерунда какая.

— Шерлок, Салли, прекратите, — взмолился Лестрейд. — Пожалуйста! Мне и без того дерьмово.

— Ладно, — детектив внезапно решил сменить гнев на милость. — В этом деле всё так просто, что аж скучно рассказывать. На свидетельства покупателей глупо было рассчитывать. У меня есть основания предполагать, что хоть труп и был найден в час дня, убили её ещё утром. Сейчас лето, такая жара стоит, что даже кондиционер не спасает. Тело остывало медленнее, чем если бы находилось в холоде. Нужно сделать анализ содержимого желудка.

— Не считай нас идиотами, — Салли поджала губы. — Фил делал. Говорит, она не обедала. Скорее всего, только кофе выпила.

— Тем более резонно предположить, что её задушили не в час, а утром, сразу после открытия магазина, — ухмыльнулся Холмс. — Потому что днём в торговом центре был форменный ад. Распродажа! Ужасное слово, лишающее человеческое стадо остатков мозга. В такие дни они несутся в магазин и хватают всё, что под руку подвернётся, даже если им это совершенно не нужно. И при этом не видят ничего, кроме ценников. Эту дамочку могли прямо перед прилавком придушить, и даже тогда никто не заметил бы.

— Резонно, — фыркнула Донован. — Но камеры-то не сходят с ума. А на записях за тот день тоже ничего…

Холмс вдруг искренне расхохотался.  
— Моя дорогая Салли, — с трудом выговорил он, давясь от смеха, — скажи мне, видела ли ты хоть раз камеры в кабинках для переодевания? Особенно, в отделе женского нижнего белья? Может, я не в курсе, и они там и вправду есть? Я-то по таким магазинам не хожу.

— Нет, — она откровенно смутилась. — Но ведь…

— Но в этом отделе установлена только одна камера: над кассой, — перебил её Шерлок. — Наша жертва дотуда не дошла, потому что кто-то прикончил её раньше.

— И что? — болезненно поморщившись, пробормотал Грег. — К чему ты ведёшь?

— Думай, Лестрейд, — жёстко проговорил Шерлок. — Покупатели ничего не видели и не слышали — и, скорее всего, это чистая правда. Персонал магазина тоже. Но?

— Хочешь сказать, убийца — продавец? Или охранник?

— Кто точно должен был её видеть, но утверждает, что нет? — усмехнулся детектив. — Ну же, неужели не ясно? Ладно ты, Лестрейд, вряд ли тебе придёт в голову покупать женское нижнее белье — хотя кто тебя знает. Но Салли… Она-то уж точно делала это не раз. И что, никаких мыслей?

— Ты сейчас на что-то намекал? — Грег поднял голову. — Насчет белья.

— Ни на что, — тот невинно улыбнулся. — Я только хотел напомнить, что кабинки — очень удобное место для того, чтобы запихнуть тряпку-другую в сумочку и гордо удалиться из магазина, делая вид, что ты ничего тут себе не подобрал.

— Ты говоришь полную ерунду, — Донован нахмурилась. — Во всех подобных отделах давно уже есть специальный сотрудник, который стоит перед входом в кабинки и проверяет, сколько вещей покупатель отобрал для примерки. Выдаёт номерок с количеством этих вещей — а на выходе пересчитывает, чтобы ничего не пропало.

— Умница, — «искренне» восхитился Шерлок. — Итак, кто же точно должен был видеть нашу жертву?

— Вот блин, — Лестрейд снова стиснул ладонями виски. — А ведь он прав… Кто занимался этим в тот день? Мы же его допрашивали?

— Курт Оуэн, — Салли, нахмурившись, листала папку с показаниями. — Он же нашёл тело, когда отправился проверять кабинки перед обеденным перерывом. Говорит, не помнит именно эту клиентку, слишком много народу было в тот день.

— Да? — Шерлок презрительно фыркнул. — Ну, что же, в это можно поверить. Точнее, можно было бы, если бы не одно небольшое противоречие: видишь ли, клиенток и вправду было много.

— И что? — удивилась она. — В чем противоречие?

— В этом отделе всего пять кабинок, — с видом величайшего превосходства заметил Холмс. — А желающих ими воспользоваться — в разы больше. Так что милейший Оуэн в такие дни вынужден пропускать дам по одной, когда кабинки освобождаются. Жертва, Мелисса Вейн, лежала в кабинке номер три. Если моё предположение верно, и её убили ещё утром, то до момента обнаружения тела прошло часа четыре. И что, он ни разу не задумался, что эта дама так долго там примеряет?

— То есть, Оуэн врет, — констатировал Грег. — Понятно.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — Шерлок поднялся, направляясь к двери. — Я выяснил, что с прошлого места работы его уволили, и сумел разговорить одну из тамошних продавщиц. Оуэна выгнали после того, как какая-то клиентка пожаловалась, что он подглядывал за ней. Скандал замяли, чтобы не портить репутацию магазина. Но…

— Боже, — выдохнула Салли. — Думаешь, на новом месте он продолжил в том же духе? А когда Вейн его заметила, задушил её, чтобы не потерять и эту работу?

— Вполне логичная версия, — Холмс усмехнулся. — И согласуется с тем фактом, что как раз в третью кабинку легче всего заглянуть с той точки, где обычно стоит Оуэн. Если немного отодвинуть шторку, то вид открывается прекрасный.

— Только не говори, что ты проверял, — ехидно ухмыльнулась Донован.

— Разумеется, — без всякого смущения отозвался тот. И добавил: — Оставь своё праведное возмущение! В кабинке в тот момент никого не было. Могла бы и сама догадаться: это ведь место преступления, доступ в неё закрыт. Но я прикинул, как должна была стоять жертва, чтобы хорошо видеть себя в зеркале, и сделал вывод, что Оуэну не составило бы труда со своего места разглядеть все, что его интересовало. На свою беду, жертва оглянулась и заметила, что он за ней наблюдает. А дальше… Ну, и так понятно.

— Это возможно, если Вейн и вправду убита утром, — Грег сжал пальцами виски. — Чтобы отлучиться со своего места и задушить её, а потом вернуться, преступнику понадобилось не меньше трёх минут. Но раз днём там была очередь…

— Которая и обеспечивала ему алиби, — победоносно заключил Шерлок. А потом скорчил обиженную гримасу. — Банальнейшая история. А ведь вначале казалась такой многообещающей.

С этими словами он удалился, заставив Лестрейда поморщиться от громкого хлопка дверью.

— Гений, — Донован поджала губы. — И все только потому, что он понял: Оуэн врет? Нам не пришло в голову копаться в его прошлом, потому что…

— Потому что мы не усомнились в его показаниях, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Он постоянно был в толпе клиенток, попробовал бы отлучиться — это не прошло бы незамеченным. Мы упустили из виду, что он точно знает, какие кабинки заняты, а какие свободны. Я оформлю ордер на арест. И… Салли, мне неловко тебя напрягать, но, может, ты принесёшь мне кофе?

***

— Кошмарно выглядишь, — Джин поцеловала Грега в щеку и повернулась к высокому мускулистому парню, стоявшему рядом с ней. — Познакомься, это мой брат Арт.

— Добрый вечер, — Лестрейд пожал протянутую руку, попутно отмечая, что тот действительно лишь отдаленно похож на сестру.

— Куда пойдём? — она подхватила инспектора под руку. — В кафе или…

— Или, — Грег поморщился, представив, как будет пытаться обсуждать с Артом разные деликатные темы в присутствии толпы народу. — В кафе слишком людно. Может, в парк? Тут недалеко, и погода отличная.

— Классная идея, — с нескрываемым энтузиазмом отозвалась Джин. — Только давай зайдём за хлебом? Я буду кормить уток, а вы пока поговорите, идёт?

Они завернули в небольшой магазинчик, где Грег прихватил несколько бутылок пива и большую булку, и направились к парку. Джин оживлённо болтала всю дорогу, рассказывая байки из своего общения с каким-то совершенно двинутым пациентом, Лестрейд слушал вполуха, напряженно размышляя, как начать нелёгкий разговор с её братом. А Артур слегка хмурился, бросая странные взгляды на них обоих по очереди.

— Значит, ты полицейский, — сдержанно поинтересовался Арт, когда они остались одни. Грег кивнул, усаживаясь на траву и открывая пиво.

— Очень похоже на мою сестрёнку, — тот хмыкнул. А потом снова стал серьёзным: — У вас с ней что-то было?

— Несколько поцелуев, — сознался Лестрейд. — Мы не занимались с ней сексом, если ты об этом.

— Как интересно, — Арт усмехнулся. — Но она тебе нравится?

— Нравится, — Грег тепло улыбнулся. — Джин умная, добрая, весёлая… А к чему этот вопрос?

— К тому, что эта умница все время ухитряется влюбляться в неподходящих парней, — поморщился братец. — Просто интересно, кого она нашла себе на этот раз.

— О, господи! — Лестрейд нервно рассмеялся. — Она что, не сказала тебе, зачем я хотел встретиться?

— Ни слова, — тот приподнял бровь. — Но в последний раз она поклялась, что следующего своего кавалера сначала покажет мне, чтобы я мог его оценить. Полагаю, именно за этим.

— Я вовсе не намерен просить у тебя разрешения встречаться с твоей сестрой, — Грег покачал головой. — Даже и в мыслях не было.

— Да ты самоуверенный, — он нахмурился. — Думаешь, что раз ты полицейский, то я не сумею вырвать тебе ноги, если ты её обидишь?

— У меня нет и мысли ее обижать, — примирительно проговорил Лестрейд. — Равно как и встречаться с ней. Я не влюблён в неё, мы просто друзья.

Он замялся и добавил:  
— И ещё я в некотором роде её пациент. То есть, не совсем, но…

— Вот теперь я совершенно ничего не понимаю, — сухо проговорил Арт. — Зачем тогда тебе понадобился я?

— Потому что я поделился с Джин одной проблемой, — Грег закусил губу. — И она посчитала, что ты лучше неё подскажешь, как её решить.

— Ладно, и что за проблема?

— Это… — Лестрейд закрыл лицо руками. — О Боже, лучше бы она сама рассказала.

— Ты чем-то болен? — он приподнял бровь. — В отличие от Джин, которая пытается лечить души и вправлять мозги, я предпочёл более земную профессию. Считаюсь не самым плохим хирургом. Но лучше бы она привела тебя в клинику.

— Незачем, — Грег поморщился. — Я здоров, как бык. Просто в моей жизни все так странно повернулось… и я понятия не имею, что с этим делать.

— В каком смысле? — Арт приподнял бровь.

— Скажи, — инспектор сделал над собой усилие и с трудом проговорил: — Ты живёшь с мужчиной?

— Да, — очень спокойно ответил тот. — И что?

— Видишь ли, — Лестрейд закусил губу и отвёл взгляд, — я не гей. Мне с юности нравились девушки, я был женат больше пятнадцати лет. Ну, правда, сейчас в разводе, потому что жена мне изменяла, но…

Арт молча смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Черт, это сложно объяснить, — Грег снова закрыл лицо руками. — Понимаешь, у меня есть друг… действительно хороший друг, которым я очень дорожу. И он…

— Гей? — хмыкнул Арт.

— Бисексуал, — Лестрейд вздохнул.

— И в чем проблема? — тот сухо усмехнулся. — Что, пристает к тебе, а ты не знаешь, как отшить, чтобы не обидеть? Просто скажи, что тебя это не интересует, он и отстанет. Мужчин на свете много.

— Не пристает, — Грег поморщился и с трудом выдавил из себя: — А я не уверен, что меня не интересует.

— Даже так? — брови Арта взлетели почти к корням волос. — А ты точно натурал?

— Точно, — на лице Лестрейда появилась болезненная гримаса. — Мне и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что однажды я влюблюсь в парня.

— Но? — мягко поинтересовался он. — Ты в него влюблён? Или просто хочешь с ним переспать?

— Нет, не хочу, — Грег нервно стиснул руки. — Меня приводят в ужас даже просто мысли об этом.

— А что тот парень? — серьёзно спросил Арт. — Он хочет?

— Да, — с тоской проговорил Лестрейд. — Хочет… И я боюсь, что однажды он устанет от меня и найдёт себе кого-то. На что я ему, в самом деле?

— И какого совета ты ждёшь?

— Не то чтобы совета, — Грег вздохнул. — Наверное, скорее рецепта. Джин рассказывала, что у тебя тоже были проблемы. Что ты боролся с этим, не мог смириться… И как в итоге тебе это удалось?

— Боролся, — Арт горько усмехнулся. — Как и все хорошие мальчики, я в детстве ходил с родителями в церковь. И добрый седенький пастор рассказывал нам про содомский грех и про то, как Господь жестоко наказывает мужеложцев. Представляешь, каково мне было узнать про себя такое? Я даже пытался свести счёты с жизнью. Но мне было всего пятнадцать. А сколько сейчас тебе — тридцать пять? Сорок?

— Почти сорок пять.

— Немного поздновато для того, чтобы бояться попасть в ад, тебе так не кажется? — Арт усмехнулся. — Или все-таки боишься?

— Я верю в то, что свой ад мы носим в себе, — ответил Лестрейд.

— Равно как и свой рай — он улыбнулся. — И в чем же твой?

— Иногда я думаю, что мой рай — рядом с тем мужчиной, — Грег тоскливо вздохнул. — Вот только…

— Так и что тебе мешает? Сам же сказал — он не против.

— Я не могу, — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Хочу, наверное, но это слишком… Я ведь никогда раньше… и даже не думал о таком…

— Ответь на один вопрос, — спокойно прервал его бессвязное бормотание Арт. — Если не мне, то хотя бы себе. Ты любишь его?

— Да.

— Тогда забудь про «раньше», — серьёзно проговорил тот. — Вы двое есть только здесь и сейчас. Можно отрицать свои чувства, можно с ними бороться. Но это бессмысленное занятие. Думаешь, я не пробовал? Но ничего не вышло, я просыпался ночами в холодном поту, потому что во сне видел мужчин. Я занимался сексом с женщинами и пытался убедить себя, что мне это нравится. Но понял, что такое настоящее удовольствие, только когда впервые переспал с парнем. Если хочешь мой совет, Грег: просто отпусти себя. Позволь себе быть счастливым и постарайся сделать счастливым его. Помни: ни Бог, ни люди не вправе решать, кого тебе любить и с кем жить. Это можете решить только вы двое.

— Но я даже не уверен, что мне понравится! — отчаянно проговорил Лестрейд. — Всю жизнь я считал, что такое не для меня. Нет, я не осуждаю никого, не считаю гомосексуалистов извращенцами и не плюю в их сторону. Но для себя этого пути никогда не видел!

— Что ж, — мягко проговорил Арт, — я понимаю. Ты можешь считать, что тебе не понравится, потому что верил в это сорок лет. Но так не будет, потому что телесный контакт — это естественное продолжение твоих чувств. Любимый человек не может быть неприятен, секс с ним перестаёт быть просто физическим актом. Неужели ты не понимаешь разницы? Найди себе женщину и переспи с ней — твоё тело получит сиюминутное удовольствие, но какому испытанию подвергнется твоя душа? Её ведь не вымоешь с мылом, эта грязь останется на ней навсегда.

— Ты хочешь сказать…

— Я говорю, что тебе надо решиться, — он улыбнулся. — Ровно один раз. И это будет не просто, раз уж ты до такой степени уверен, что не сможешь. Всего один раз, чтобы понять, что ничего страшного нет.

Лестрейд молчал, схватившись за голову. Было почти невыносимо слушать, как этот белокурый парень спокойно излагает вслух все, что он в последние дни изо всех сил гнал от себя, вытаскивает наружу его самые тайные мысли… И, как ни странно, будучи произнесёнными его ровным голосом, они перестают казаться полной дикостью. В самом деле, он ведь любит Майкрофта! Надо просто решиться!

А Арт вдруг лукаво улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.  
— Думаешь, Господь ненавидит гомиков? — хихикнул он. — Тогда объясни, почему он поместил самый чувствительный орган в мужском теле именно в задний проход? Должно быть, для того, чтобы ни один мужчина никогда так и не узнал, каким бывает настоящее удовольствие?

Грег почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска.  
— О, Боже… — пробормотал он. — Что ты несёшь?

— Правду жизни, дорогой Грег, — Арт рассмеялся. — Я же хирург и отлично знаю, из чего состоит человеческое тело. Пять лет изучал его в университете, как-никак. Больше тебе скажу: уйма мужчин, считающих себя натуралами…

— Ладно, ладно, — Лестрейд замахал руками, прерывая его. — Прекрати! Я слышал об этом!

— Но не пробовал? — Арт усмехнулся. — Скажи, твоя жена никогда не засовывала пальцы тебе в задницу?

— С ума сошёл? — фыркнул Грег. — Конечно нет!

— Ну и напрасно! Ох, да ты снова покраснел!

— Не вижу в этом ничего смешного, — Лестрейд накрыл горящие щеки руками.

— Я не насмехаюсь, — он снова стал серьёзным. — Просто констатирую очевидный анатомический факт. Расслабься.

— Ладно.

— Можешь не считать мои слова рецептом или советом, — спокойно проговорил Арт. — Просто обдумай на досуге. И, когда снова встретишь своего мужчину, посмотри на него внимательно и реши: хочешь ли ты, чтобы ему было хорошо?

— Но я даже не знаю как… — лицо Грега исказилось. — Я никогда… Потому и хотел с тобой встретиться, чтобы спросить…

— Так ты что, ждёшь от меня инструкции? — он хмыкнул. — Забавно. Вот уж чего мне ещё ни разу не приходилось делать, так это учить натурала, как заниматься сексом с мужчиной. Скажи, у твоего парня есть опыт?

— Есть, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Не знаю, насколько богатый, но какой-то есть точно.

— Тогда просто доверься ему, и никаких проблем не будет, — Арт успокаивающе похлопал Грега по плечу. — Уверен, он быстро научит тебя разбираться, что к чему. Со временем ты определишься, какой вариант тебе больше по вкусу. Лично я могу сказать, что в каждом из них есть своя прелесть.

— Не думаю, что у меня будет особый выбор, — снова краснея, пробормотал инспектор. — Ну, то есть…

— Он у тебя властный и обожает все контролировать? — хмыкнул Арт.

— Точно, он именно такой.

Он снова рассмеялся:  
— Тебе понравится учить его подчиняться.

В ответ Грег лишь головой покачал. Этот скользкий разговор казался ему совершенно диким, но, как ни странно, он больше не испытывал панического ужаса. Кажется, Джин снова оказалась права.

***

Майкрофт захлопнул папку с очередным отчётом и тяжело вздохнул. Да уж, быстро у них все развивается. Перед глазами стояла картинка, как эта женщина целует Грега в щеку прямо на улице, а потом виснет у него на локте. Уже и с братом познакомила, а там и до встречи с родителями недалёко.

Холмс успел выяснить, что Артур Гамильтон очень нежно относится к сестре-двойняшке и опекает её даже более старательно, чем положено любящему брату. Что неоднократно вправлял мозги её прежнему бойфренду, Джонсу, даже побил его пару раз, когда тот особенно сильно обижал Джиневру. Безработный музыкант ему, похоже, активно не нравился. Не то, что Грег.

Вот они сидят вместе в парке, улыбаются друг другу, и Гамильтон хлопает инспектора по плечу. Что ж, похоже на одобрение. Значит, благословение одного родственника Лестрейд уже получил. Дело за малым.

— Довольно, — резко сказал Майкрофт сам себе. — Пусть делает что хочет.

Холмсу сейчас противостоит самый серьёзный противник из всех, какие когда-либо у него были. Он рискует потерять слишком многое — и жизнь не самый серьёзный пункт в этом списке. Нужно прекратить занимать свою голову бессмысленными переживаниями и собраться. К тому же, во всем можно найти свои плюсы: к примеру, рядом с Джиневрой Грег будет в безопасности. Его посчитают слишком мелкой мишенью, чтобы расходовать на него силы.

Кому интересно тратить время на обычного полицейского с его не менее обычной подружкой? Другое дело, будь он возлюбленным Майкрофта Холмса.

Пожалуй, имеет смысл снова свести все к редким встречам, когда того будут требовать дела Шерлока. Или ещё реже: всегда же можно передать свои распоряжения через Антею. Рано или поздно, сердце Майкрофта снова оденется в броню, которая рассыпалась в прах от искренней непосредственности и мальчишеских улыбок Лестрейда. Какая глупость, зачем Холмсу такие проблемы?

Успокоив себя этими мыслями, Майкрофт достал из сейфа несколько распечаток и фото, которое долго изучал, слегка хмуря брови.

— Думаешь, я совсем утратил зубы, Шон? — вполголоса проговорил он, обращаясь к человеку на снимке. — Скоро ты поймёшь, как сильно ошибался. В этой партии победа будет за мной. Как всегда.

Холмс зло усмехнулся. Даже хорошо, что можно занять себя решением этой задачи. Просчитать каждую мелочь, выверить до деталей каждый свой ход, предугадать все действия противника. Работа, в которой он не имеет равных себе. И во всем этом нет места для инспектора Грегори Лестрейда.


	11. We're building bridges and we're burning them down

— И как ты намерен поступить? — Шерлок, вопреки своему обыкновению, был совершенно серьезен.

— Для начала решить, какой из намеченных планов действий наиболее близок к оптимальному, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Потом довести избранный план до совершенства и осуществить его.

— Можно взглянуть? — младший протянул руку. Старший пожал плечами и пододвинул к нему несколько листков.

— Хм, — детектив нахмурился, быстро просматривая заметки брата, — не слишком ли радикально? Собрался тряхнуть стариной и заняться этим лично?

— А кому я могу это доверить? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Майкрофт. — Ты же понимаешь, _что_ поставлено на карту.

— Например, мне? — Шерлок фыркнул. — Два года полевой работы, когда я разбирался с сетью Мориарти, не убедили тебя, что я на это способен?

— В итоге, тебя все равно пришлось выручать, — Холмс-старший ухмыльнулся. — Так что ответ: нет. Занимайся своими расследованиями и не лезь в игры взрослых мальчиков.

— А заодно присмотреть за твоим мальчиком, да? — тот наградил брата точно такой же ухмылкой. — А то ты сам с этой задачей не справляешься.

— Почему ты так решил? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

— Потому что Лестрейд явно не в себе, — детектив скорчил гримасу. — Совершенно дезориентирован, напоминает слепого щенка. Ты не заметил?

— Нет, — равнодушно отозвался старший.

— А давно ты с ним виделся?

— Четыре дня назад, — Майкрофт едва сдержал болезненную гримасу, вспоминая, _чем_ закончилась его встреча с Грегом. — Полагаю, ты преувеличиваешь. Лестрейд считает себя виновным в убийстве, и это сильно выбивает его из колеи. Я пытался убедить его, что смерть Джейсона не на его совести, но безуспешно.

— А я бы сказал, — в том ему отозвался Шерлок, — что Ховард твоего дружка сейчас волнует далеко не в первую очередь. У него едет крыша по какой-то более личной причине.

— Даже если так, — Холмс-старший пожал плечами, — тут я ничего не могу сделать. С этим он должен разобраться самостоятельно.

— Но ты что-то знаешь?

— Достаточно, чтобы совершенно не волноваться на его счет, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Давай уже прекратим этот разговор. У нас есть более серьезные темы для обсуждения.

Детектив наградил брата усмешкой, но послушался.

* * *

Майкрофт заканчивал вносить пометки в план, когда раздался стук в дверь. Удивленно хмыкнул: неужели Шерлок вернулся? Решил добавить еще что-то к уже сказанному? Вот ведь неугомонный!

На камеру Холмс даже не посмотрел: служба охраны точно не допустит, чтобы к его дверному молотку прикоснулся кто-то чужой. Потому он просто прошел к двери и распахнул ее, собираясь выпроводить братца как можно быстрее. На пороге его дома стоял очень серьезный Грег.

— Ты? — Холмсу даже не нужно было изображать удивление. — Добрый вечер. Чем обязан?

— Здравствуй, — напряженно проговорил тот. — Позволишь зайти? Я хочу поговорить.

— А это не может подождать до пятницы? — недовольно спросил Майкрофт. — Я очень занят.

— Нет, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Прошу тебя, впусти меня.

— Грег, — устало проговорил тот, — я обойдусь без твоих извинений. Просто забудь об этом и…

— Я не собирался извиняться, — твердо проговорил инспектор. — Потому что не раскаиваюсь. Я сделал то, что хотел сделать, и не испытываю по этому поводу сожалений.

— Вот как? — Холмс изумленно приподнял бровь и пригляделся к нему повнимательнее. «Он не в себе, — вспомнились слова Шерлока. — Полностью дезориентирован». Выглядит и в самом деле скверно. Осунувшийся, под глазами залегли тени. Но явно готовился к этой встрече: побрился не более часа назад, надел чистую рубашку. Ну, и что с ним делать?

— Ладно, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Заходи. Я смогу уделить тебе полчаса, но придется подождать, пока закончу наиболее срочную работу.

— Я не буду мешать, — Грег смущенно улыбнулся. — Просто посижу с тобой рядом, можно?

Последние слова он проговорил так тихо, что Холмс откровенно забеспокоился.  
— Ты в порядке? — напряженно спросил он.

— Да, — неуверенно проговорил Лестрейд. А потом вздохнул. — Не знаю…

— Это из-за Джейсона? — Майкрофт мягко взял его за руку. — Грег, мы же договорились: ты не будешь себя винить.

Тот снова вздохнул и отвел взгляд.  
— Я не жалею, что он умер, — голос его вдруг стал злым. — Совсем.

Холмс покачал головой. Одно дело — не жалеть, а другое — не обвинять себя. Да, брат как всегда смотрит в корень: Грегу действительно плохо.

— Ты когда спал в последний раз? — озабоченно спросил Майкрофт.

— Не помню, — пробормотал Лестрейд. И жалко улыбнулся. — Просто не удается уснуть, мысли всякие… Наверное, это просто нервы…

— Посттравма, — Холмс покачал головой. — Тебе нужно взять отпуск и уехать куда-нибудь, хотя бы в Масбери.

— Не нужен мне отпуск, — Грег упрямо поджал губы. — И так наотдыхался уже! На работе столько всего накопилось, не успеваю разгребать.

— Ладно, — Майкрофт захватил из кабинета свой ноутбук и устроился на диване в гостиной, жестом предлагая Лестрейду садиться рядом. — Дай мне час, потом мы это обсудим.

Тот кивнул, но усаживаться не спешил. Вместо этого тихо спросил:  
— Ты ужинал?

— Собирался попозже что-нибудь заказать, — Холмс фыркнул и твердо добавил: — Даже не думай. Тебе нужно отдохнуть и успокоиться, а не торчать на кухне. Я позвоню в ресторан, и нам привезут все, что нужно. Тебе тоже поесть не помешает.

С этими словами он приглашающе похлопал ладонью по коже дивана:  
— Садись уже! — А потом водрузил на нос очки и вернулся к работе, прерванной приходом Грега.

Некоторое время спустя инспектор слегка расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана, а еще через несколько минут вдруг начал сползать в сторону, приваливаясь к Майкрофту. Тот недовольно покосился на него и понял, что не может сдержать растроганной улыбки: Лестрейд уснул. Лоб его был нахмурен, веки слегка подрагивали, но он, несомненно, спал.

— Совсем загнал себя, — беззвучно прошептал Холмс и постарался немного развернуться, чтобы продолжать работать и не беспокоить при этом Грега. Но удобнее от смены положения тела не стало. Майкрофт закатил глаза и убрал ноутбук с колен на журнальный столик, подвинув его так, чтобы можно было печатать хотя бы правой рукой. А потом осторожно потянул спящего инспектора на себя, укладывая на диван и устраивая его голову у себя на коленях.

— Майкрофт… — пробормотал тот, и Холмс зарыл пальцы в его волосы, успокаивающе поглаживая.

— Тихо, тихо, — шепнул он. — Спи.

Работать в такой ситуации было совершенно невозможно. Но дыхание Грега постепенно стало ровнее, а складки на лбу разгладились.

«Полное доверие, — с нежностью думал Майкрофт, перебирая его волосы. — Пришел за поддержкой ко мне, а не к своей новой подружке. Хотя я сам сделал с ним это. Отправляя на тот свет Джейсона, не подумал, что раню той же пулей и его».

На Лестрейда столько всего свалилось в последнее время. Чувство вины, служебное расследование, а теперь еще и отношения с женщиной, которая, в силу своей профессии, не может не забираться к нему в мозги. Удивительно ли, что он не выдержал давления со всех сторон? Грегу нужен покой, и он пришел туда, где всегда его находил. Он ведь не раз говорил, что считает Майкрофта воплощением стабильности.

Едва слышно вздохнув, Холмс заставил себя вновь сосредоточиться на работе. Печатать одной рукой получалось гораздо медленнее, но вторая все еще покоилась на волосах инспектора, и убирать ее оттуда Майкрофт совершенно не хотел.

Грег пошевелился часа полтора спустя, когда Холмс почти закончил работу. Поспешно переместив руку на спинку дивана, Майкрофт постарался принять непроницаемый вид.

— Тебе получше? — ровным голосом спросил он.

— Ох, — до Лестрейда наконец дошло, что именно служит ему подушкой, и он быстро принял сидячее положение, — извини! Обещал не мешать, а сам…

— Вырубился, — Холмс фыркнул. — Я тебе об этом и говорил. Надо больше отдыхать! Возьми отпуск и поезжай куда-нибудь, где сможешь привести нервы в порядок.

— А я сказал, что не хочу, — Грег поджал губы. — Да и не поможет. От себя не уедешь.

— Расскажи, что тебя тревожит, — попросил Майкрофт, захлопывая крышку ноутбука.

Инспектор пару минут просто смотрел на него, и во взгляде отражалось так много всего: сомнения, неуверенность, почти паника. А потом он вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты последний человек, которого следует загружать этими глупостями. Не надо было мне вообще приходить.

— Ты пришёл, потому что знаешь: мне небезразличны твои проблемы, — бесстрастно проговорил Майкрофт. — И я сделаю максимум возможного, чтобы помочь тебе с их решением.

— С этим точно не поможешь, — Грег поморщился. — Просто забудь. Лучше я пойду домой.

— И продолжишь изводить себя, не спать ночами, работать сутки напролёт, — Холмс нахмурился. — Так не пойдёт! Поэтому сейчас ты останешься, и мы закажем ужин. И ты съешь его, Грегори Лестрейд, иначе я вызову парочку своих парней и распоряжусь накормить тебя силой. А потом ты соберёшься с мыслями и расскажешь мне, какого черта решил в одиночку отвечать за все грехи мира. Ты никого не убивал, но убедил себя, что сделал это — и тонешь в раскаянии.

— Я желал Ховарду смерти, — мрачно отозвался инспектор. — Много раз. Но сейчас дело не в нем. То есть, и в нем тоже, но в другом смысле.

— Ты желал ему смерти и только на этом основании решил, что стал преступником, — ровным голосом отозвался Майкрофт, набирая СМС. — Это глупо, Грег.

— Чем больше я живу, тем больше убеждаюсь, что я и есть самый настоящий глупец, — сдавленно проговорил тот. — Скажи мне, как такой умный человек, как ты, может терпеть подобное рядом с собой?

— С трудом, — сознался Майкрофт. — Я не вижу никакого практического смысла в твоих угрызениях совести. Они не могут вернуть Джейсону жизнь, а если бы и могли — захотел бы ты этого?

— Нет, — фыркнул Лестрейд.

— Тогда в чем дело? — Холмс жёстко усмехнулся. — Разберись сам с собой, пойми, чего ты желаешь на самом деле, и живи в соответствии с этим.

— Вот тут как раз проблема, Майкрофт, — Грег отвёл взгляд. — А если я сам не знаю, чего мне хочется? Или не уверен, что хотеть такого — правильно?

— Хотеть смерти другого человека, ты хочешь сказать? — Холмс приподнял бровь. — В твоей системе координат это точно неправильно, но желания не делают нас преступниками. Только поступки, а ты ничего ужасного не совершил. Убийство Джейсона на моей совести, и, заметь, её угрызения совершенно не мешают мне спать. Потому что я их вовсе не испытываю. И тебе не следует.

В этот момент сработал сигнал внутренней связи, и Майкрофт нажал кнопку, включая селектор.  
— Сэр, — раздался из переговорного устройства голос охранника. — Приехал курьер из ресторана, говорит: отсюда поступил заказ. Мне его пропустить?

— Пропустите, — спокойно распорядился Холмс и двинулся к двери.

— Не доверяю я курьерам в последнее время, — пробормотал Грег, направляясь за ним следом.

— Не волнуйся, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Антея контролировала все лично, я отправил ей сообщением очень четкие распоряжения. Она никогда не ошибается.

— Она тебе нравится? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, сам не понимая, зачем это спрашивает.

— Не в том смысле, в каком я ей, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Я ценю Антею как помощницу, она полезна и на неё можно полностью положиться.

— Значит, ты в курсе, что она тебя любит? — кусая губы, спросил Грег.

— Это очевидно, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Именно потому я и доверяю ей — до определённого предела, конечно.

— А есть кто-нибудь, кому доверяешь полностью, без оговорок? — Лестрейд болезненно поморщился. Ну да, от проницательнейшего человека на свете ничего невозможно утаить. Вот только ему плевать на чужие чувства. Он их использует в своих интересах — но никогда не разделяет.

— Шерлоку, — ровным голосом констатировал Холмс. — И тебе.

— А почему? — у Грега его слова вызвали скорее недоумение, чем радость. — Я ведь подвёл тебя, когда решил, что не буду убивать Ховарда.

— Потому что я никогда не ждал от тебя, что ты переступишь через свою совесть, — спокойно заметил Майкрофт. — На моей памяти ты вообще ни разу этого не делал. Что говорит только об одном: удара в спину от тебя можно не ожидать. Твои принципы никогда не позволят тебе совершить поступок, который ты посчитаешь бесчестным.

— Даже не знаю, было ли это комплиментом, — пробормотал Лестрейд.

Холмс усмехнулся.  
— Это было объективной оценкой, — бесстрастно проговорил он. — Но если хочешь, считай комплиментом.

***

Грег все-таки заставил себя проглотить почти все, что лежало на его тарелке. Он совершенно не чувствовал голода, но с Холмса сталось бы и вправду осуществить свою угрозу. То есть, инспектор не сомневался, что произнесена она была в шутку, но проверять, так ли это, совершенно не хотелось.

— Я слышал, ты арестовал убийцу из супермаркета, — между тем проговорил Майкрофт. — Поздравляю.

— Его вычислил твой брат, — сознался Лестрейд. И поморщился: — Слушай, тебе ведь это совершенно неинтересно. Я понимаю, что ты это спросил просто чтобы поддержать разговор. 

— Ну, надо же о чем-то говорить, — Холмс приподнял бровь. — А ты ясно дал понять, что свои проблемы обсуждать не желаешь.

— Я думал… — Грег вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Я надеялся, что смогу, но ошибся. Может, ты не будешь ни о чем спрашивать, а просто обнимешь меня?

Последние слова он произнес почти шепотом. Майкрофт закатил глаза и как можно более мягко сказал:  
— Видит Бог, я хотел бы тебе как-то помочь. Но мне кажется, ты немного запутался.

— Не немного, — Лестрейд подошел к нему и обнял сам, уткнулся в шею Холмса и тихо проговорил: — Я сильно запутался… так сильно, что вообще не уверен в здравости своего рассудка…

В следующее мгновение он потянулся губами к губам Холмса. Тот поцеловал Грега мягко, почти целомудренно — и отстранился.

— Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? — тихо поинтересовался Майкрофт. И болезненно поморщился, когда Лестрейд не ответил. — Я даже не знаю, что и думать.

— Тогда не думай, — Грег обнял его крепче. — Наверное, ведь даже ты можешь хоть иногда не думать?

— Не могу, — слегка раздраженно сообщил Холмс.

— Я тебя научу, — пробормотал Лестрейд и снова поцеловал. И в этом его жесте было столько надрыва, бессознательного отчаяния, что Майкрофт не выдержал. Заставил себя забыть о вопиющей неправильности происходящего, о том, что позже неизбежно пожалеет, что поддался этому безумию. Просто целовал его — так, как давно хотелось, вкладывая в контакт губ все свои мучительно-безнадежные чувства к Грегу. И это было сладко, так сладко, что не хватало решимости прерваться, остановить его или себя.

Сколько это длилось, ни один из них не мог бы сказать. Наконец Холмс, собрав остатки воли в кулак, отстранил его.  
— Довольно, — хрипло пробормотал он. — Хватит. Ты просто не в себе, я это понимаю… но я ведь не железный.

Он отошел к окну, надеясь, что сумеет взять себя в руки, всего лишь увеличив расстояние между собой и Грегом. Тот закусил губу — и двинулся следом. Обнял сзади за талию и прижался к его спине.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Лестрейд. — Что не так?

— Сам не понимаешь? — Майкрофт горько усмехнулся. — Все не так. Грег, отпусти меня и уходи домой.

Тот на мгновение зажмурился, вызывая в памяти слова Арта: «Тебе надо просто решиться. Всего один раз». Глубоко вздохнул и позволил правой руке сползти пониже, накрывая ладонью отчетливую выпуклость на брюках Холмса.

— Что, по-твоему, ты творишь? — прошипел тот сквозь зубы. — Прекрати!

— А ты как думаешь? — Пальцы Лестрейда слегка дрожали. — Помнишь, что ты тогда сказал? Значит, с твоей стороны было бы свинством ничего для меня не сделать после того, как позволил мне завестись. А с моей…

— С моей стороны это и жертвой не было, — сдавленно проговорил Майкрофт. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не податься бедрами навстречу ладони Грега. — Я же ясно сказал: мне не было неприятно. А тебе будет.

— Вдруг нет? — Голос Лестрейда тоже дрожал. И он никак не мог заставить себя расстегнуть брюки Холмса или хотя бы сжать его член посильнее через ткань.

— Прекращай свои дурацкие эксперименты, — Майкрофт попытался вырваться, а когда Грег лишь обнял его крепче, очень зло произнес: — Убери от меня руки. Или сделай уже хоть что-нибудь!

«Да решись же, Грег, что ты как девственница, в самом деле?» — мысленно приказал себе инспектор. И дрожащим голосом прошептал:  
— Тебе придётся мне помочь. Я ведь не знаю, как… я никогда…

— Никогда не мастурбировал? — смешок Холмса скорее напоминал беспомощный всхлип. — Неужели?

— Но ведь…

— Никакой разницы нет, — Майкрофт все-таки не сдержался и потерся пахом о его руку. — Делай то, что было бы приятно тебе самому. И все будет отлично.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд расстегнул его брюки и позволил им сползти до колен. Член Холмса был горячим и тяжёлым, и Грег судорожно вздохнул, освобождая его из-под белья. Он был даже рад, что не видит сейчас лица Майкрофта, достаточно было чувствовать, как тот дрожит всем телом, слышать его сбившееся дыхание.

«Так, как приятно мне самому, — напомнил себе инспектор. — Ну, ладно…»

Он слегка оттянул вниз тонкую кожицу, обнажая багровую, набухшую головку, и провёл по ней подушечкой большого пальца, размазывая выступившую капельку смазки. Майкрофт сдавленно чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, вызвав у Лестрейда довольную улыбку. «Тебе нравится, любовь моя? Отлично!»

Это и в самом деле совершенно не казалось сложным: просто найти комфортный для Холмса ритм. Грег каким-то образом сразу понимал, когда нужно почти разжать пальцы, а когда, напротив, сдавить посильнее. Ощущение чужого члена в своей руке не было неприятным, скорее наоборот: Лестрейд испытывал любопытство, азарт и горячее желание доставить Майкрофту как можно больше удовольствия. А тот уже с трудом держался на дрожащих ногах и, наверное, просто упал бы, если бы его не поддерживала вторая рука инспектора, все ещё обнимающая за талию. Холмс всем телом откинулся назад, практически приваливаясь к Грегу, утыкаясь затылком в его плечо, и реагировал судорожными, рваными выдохами на каждое движение ладони вокруг своего члена. Это лучше любых слов говорило Лестрейду, что он все делает правильно.

Грег пропустил момент, когда на смену волнению и нервной дрожи пришло возбуждение, просто внезапно ощутил, как сильно давят в паху довольно свободные джинсы. Он прижал Майкрофта к себе крепче и потянулся губами к его шее, слизывая выступившие на ней капельки пота. Холмс тихо охнул, и по тому, как напрягся под пальцами его член, Лестрейд безошибочно понял: Майкрофт уже почти на пределе.

— Кончи для меня, — прошептал он, сжимая головку, и в ту же секунду Холмс беспомощно всхлипнул и содрогнулся всем телом. Под пальцами стало липко, колени Холмса подломились, и он просто сполз на пол, сбрасывая руки Грега. Тот потянулся было, чтобы обнять, но его довольно резко оттолкнули.

— Не трогай меня, — глухо проговорил Майкрофт, закрывая лицо руками.

Лестрейд едва не фыркнул. Сидит на полу без штанов, с перемазанными спермой животом и бёдрами, да ещё и пытается командовать. Вот же… Холмс!

Покачав головой, Грег отправился в ванную. Вымыл руки, намочил край полотенца и вернулся к Майкрофту, собираясь вытереть его.

— Нет, — тот снова оттолкнул его и отобрал полотенце. — Я сам.

— Сам так сам, — инспектор пожал плечами. И все-таки спросил: — Я сделал что-то не так?

— Более, чем так, — голос Майкрофта все ещё звучал глухо. — Просто будь добр, оставь меня в покое.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — Лестрейд подавил вздох и двинулся к выходу.

— Скажи, — тихий голос Холмса догнал его почти в дверях. — Тебе было очень противно?

Грег круто развернулся и медленно подошёл к нему. Остановился, глядя сверху вниз.

— Хочешь знать, до какой степени мне было противно? — с непередаваемой горечью спросил он. — Смотри сам!

И дёрнул вниз собачку молнии, спуская джинсы до колен. Так, чтобы они не скрывали красноречивой выпуклости на трусах и довольно большого влажного пятна от просочившейся смазки.

— Удовлетворен? — зло поинтересовался Лестрейд, снова натягивая джинсы. — Отлично. Счастливо оставаться!

Майкрофт догнал Грега в прихожей, стиснул его плечи и развернул к себе.

— Пусти, — раздраженно прошипел Лестрейд.

Холмс лишь покачал головой. Он молча смотрел в глаза инспектору, и понять, что выражает его взгляд, Грегу не удавалось.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этим? — тихо спросил Майкрофт.

— Иди к черту! — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Просто отпусти меня и проваливай к своей срочной работе.

— Да или нет? — Холмс проигнорировал его выпад. — Мне нужен определенный ответ. Хочу точно знать, что не делаю ничего против твоего желания.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы я ушёл, — Грег посмотрел на него с вызовом.

— А ты хотел остаться, — Майкрофт вдруг разжал руки, почти отпихивая инспектора от себя. — До такой степени хотел, что…

Лестрейд вздрогнул от холода, зазвучавшего в его голосе. «Твою мать, да что я творю?» — с ужасом подумал он и шагнул к Холмсу, обнял, прижимаясь изо всех сил.

— Почему мы ссоримся? — пробормотал он. Майкрофт в ответ лишь фыркнул.

— Ответ — да, — Грег зажмурился, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. — Ты ведь просил ответить определённо. Я говорю — да. Этого достаточно?

Холмс очень бережно обнял его за плечи, погладил по спине и ровным голосом поинтересовался:  
— Почему?

— Да какая разница? — с трудом выдавил из себя Лестрейд. — Я хочу тебя. Что ещё тебе нужно знать?

Майкрофт отстранил его и пару минут просто изучал лицо Грега. Взгляд его ощутимо потеплел.

— Ладно, — прошептал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать. — Пусть будет по-твоему.

Грег закрыл глаза, притягивая его в новый поцелуй и прижимаясь всем телом. Он весь дрожал, и Майкрофт никак не мог определить, чего в этом больше: желания или страха перед происходящим.

— Не нервничай, — мягко проговорил он, гладя плечи Лестрейда. — Я не зайду дальше, чем ты сам захочешь. И ты сможешь остановить меня в любой момент, если тебе что-то не понравится.

Грег кивнул, по-прежнему пряча глаза. Несмотря на крайнюю степень возбуждения, он был явно не в своей тарелке, и Холмса это изрядно напрягало.

— Насиловать тебя никто не собирается, — ровным голосом проговорил Майкрофт. — Если сомневаешься, то лучше тебе уйти.

— Я же сказал, что хочу, — голос Грега звучал хрипло. — Что ещё тебе нужно знать?

«Неплохо бы узнать, что за муха тебя укусила, — с тоской подумал Майкрофт. — С чего вдруг такой убеждённый натурал, как ты, сам начал проявлять инициативу? И как следует поступить мне?»

— В таком случае, пойдём в спальню, там будет удобнее, — сказал он вслух, мягко подталкивая Лестрейда в названном направлении. — Я постараюсь, чтобы ты не пожалел.

Грега шатало, как будто он перебрал, хотя за ужином они выпили всего по бокалу вина. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта совершенно расфокусированным взглядом и пробормотал:  
— Не волнуйся об этом. Никаких сожалений, обещаю.

У Холмса дрожали руки, когда он снимал с него одежду. Лестрейд не помогал, и Майкрофт даже радовался этому, стараясь гнать из головы мысли о неловкости ситуации и о том, что ещё ни разу в жизни он не приходил в такой ужас от исполнения собственного желания. Его дорогой Грег в его спальне, в его постели, желает его и даже сам просит… А ему хочется только одного: сбежать подальше, чтобы не участвовать в этом сумасшествии! Потому что другое определение для сложившейся ситуации в гениальную голову Майкрофта Холмса попросту не приходило. Но он целовал Грега — во всех местах, до каких мог дотянуться, заставляя себя думать только об одном: это возможность, которой у него никогда в жизни больше не будет. И надо использовать её по максимуму, подарив ему столько удовольствия, сколько способен. Так, чтобы Грег всегда об этом помнил… ведь сам-то он точно никогда не забудет.

— Не надо, — вдруг пробормотал Лестрейд, отстраняя его и скрещивая руки на груди, — не смотри…

Майкрофт был уже совершенно пьян от вкуса и запаха его кожи, и даже не сразу понял, что Грег прикрывает шрамы.

— Почему? — срывающимся голосом проговорил он. — Я не считаю их уродливыми. Это просто часть тебя.

— Не надо, — тихо повторил тот. — Пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, — Холмс слабо улыбнулся и сполз пониже, сосредоточиваясь на его животе. Грег тихо застонал, и откинулся на подушку. Ему казалось, что руки и губы Майкрофта обжигают его буквально везде, вызывая дрожь и даря такое острое наслаждение, какого он не испытывал ни разу в жизни. Никто еще не уделял столько внимания его телу. Ни одна женщина не ласкала его так: не пропуская ни одного чувствительного места, словно задавшись целью пометить своими прикосновениями каждый дюйм кожи. Женщины вообще, как правило, считали, что это — его обязанность, а им нужно просто лечь и раздвинуть ноги. Не то чтобы Грег когда-то считал это неправильным. Но как, оказывается, приятно, когда тебя вот так целуют в ямочку под коленом, а в следующее мгновение горячий язык вычерчивает узоры на внутренней стороне твоего бедра. Так, что по всему телу разбегаются мурашки и сладкая дрожь прокатывается вдоль позвоночника. И вот он уже почти готов кончить, хотя Холмс ещё ни разу не дотронулся до его члена, даже плавки с него не снял.

— Майкрофт, — отчаянно простонал он, — пожалуйста… Давай уже, я не могу больше…

Тот приподнялся и посмотрел в глаза. И Лестрейда аж затрясло от того, как выглядел обычно ледяной и бесстрастный Холмс в эту минуту. Раскрасневшиеся щеки, растрёпанные волосы, припухшие губы, бисеринки пота на лбу… Он был почти одет, только снял пиджак и жилетку, но все равно, Грег ещё ни разу не видел его таким… откровенным.

— Уверен? — тихо спросил Майкрофт, кончиками пальцев потянув вниз резинку его трусов. — Точно?

— Да… — выдохнул Грег. — Сейчас… Прямо сейчас!

Холмс улыбнулся и стянул с Лестрейда плавки. Грег зажмурился в предвкушении, и все равно не смог сдержать громкого стона, когда вместо пальцев его член обхватили горячие губы.

— О боже! Майкрофт, ты что… Не надо!

Тот мгновенно отстранился и снова посмотрел в глаза.  
— Нет? — хрипло спросил он. — Тебе неприятно?

Неприятно? О господи! От одной мысли, что Холмс собирался отсосать ему, у Грега судорожно поджимались пальцы на ногах. Это не укладывалось в голове, это просто не могло быть правдой, потому что… потому что не могло, и все! Но вот он выжидательно смотрит на Лестрейда, облизывая губы и ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, а тот даже не понимает, что тут можно ответить.

— Приятно, — хрипло сознался он. — Даже слишком. Но ты… Ты не должен, это…

— Мне хочется, — Майкрофт снова облизнул губы, выражение его глаз было почти умоляющим. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне.

— Хочется? — изумлённо спросил Грег. — Почему?

— Потому, — Холмс криво улыбнулся. — Но если ты не хочешь…

— Хочу! — простонал Лестрейд и снова зажмурился. — Знал бы ты, как я этого хочу… Но ведь тебе, наверное…

— А вот об этом даже думать не смей! — фыркнул тот и снова склонился к нему. На сей раз он не спешил брать в рот, просто провёл кончиком языка по головке, а потом ниже, очерчивая вздувшиеся вены. Грег всхлипнул и подался навстречу.

— Да… — прошептал он, обхватывая затылок Майкрофта ладонями и притягивая ближе. — О боже, да…

Такого охрененного минета Лестрейду ещё никто не делал. Холмс брал глубоко, почти упираясь носом в пах Грега, а когда тому казалось, что вот уже сейчас он просто не выдержит, почти выпускал, лишь слегка посасывая головку, и снова заглатывал целиком. При этом он перекатывал и сжимал в ладони его яйца, а языком вытворял такие умопомрачительные вещи, что у Лестрейда темнело в глазах. Грег захлебывался стонами и умолял не останавливаться — до тех пор, пока не подошёл к самому краю. Мысль, что он вот-вот кончит в рот Майкрофта, его слегка отрезвила. Лестрейд приподнялся, собираясь отстранить, и задохнулся от эмоций, взглянув на Холмса. Тот расстегнул брюки, извлёк наружу собственный член и яростно дрочил, причем, судя по поджавшейся мошонке, и сам уже был близок к оргазму. Мысль о том, что Майкрофту настолько нравится отсасывать ему, что он почти кончает, добила Грега окончательно, он глухо охнул, со всей ясностью осознавая, что останавливать Холмса уже поздно. На пике наслаждения вырвавшийся наружу крик начисто выбил из лёгких остатки воздуха, а сил сделать вдох просто не осталось. Но прежде, чем провалиться в полуобморочное состояние, Грег успел заметить, как на пальцы Майкрофта брызнули беловатые капли.

— Извини, — хрипло проговорил Лестрейд несколько минут спустя, когда снова почувствовал, что способен дышать.

— Не надо, — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Холмс. — Раскаиваться будешь потом, а сейчас лучше помолчи.

— Я спустил тебе в рот! — Грег боялся даже взглянуть на него. — Не следовало, знаю, но это было слишком…

— И что? — фыркнул Майкрофт.

— Тебе, наверное, было неприятно? — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Прости.

— О боже… — Холмс мученически закатил глаза. — Да что же за женщина была твоя жена, раз сумела внушить тебе такую нелепую мысль?

— Причем тут она? — Грег поморщился и обхватил себя руками.

— При том, что вообще-то это _не_ неприятно! — ровным голосом сообщил Майкрофт. — Даже наоборот. Или неприятно было тебе?

— Ты шутишь? — Лестрейд повернулся к нему и болезненно скривился, увидев, что тот снова выглядит совершенно бесстрастным. — Да мне такого классного минета ни разу в жизни не делали!

— Могу только посочувствовать, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — И, на случай, если ты беспокоишься обо мне, будь уверен: я в порядке.

— Точно? — напряженно уточнил инспектор.

— Грег, — устало проговорил Майкрофт, — я дважды кончил меньше, чем за час. По-твоему, это говорит о том, что мне было неприятно?

— Ладно, — Лестрейд со вздохом откинулся на спину. Он понимал, что лучше всего сейчас встать и уйти. Потому что почти не было сил бороться с желанием обнять его, прижаться и позволить посторгазменной неге взять верх, погружая его в блаженный сон. Но… не может же он уснуть в постели Холмса! Это будет слишком… слишком явным признанием в собственных чувствах!

Майкрофт истолковал его вздох совершенно неправильно и снова поморщился.  
— Я же сказал, повремени с сожалениями, — сухо попросил он. — Хотя бы до тех пор, пока ты со мной. Пострадать на тему своей гетеросексуальности ты можешь и позже.

Грега его холодный тон неожиданно задел за живое.  
— Сейчас ты скажешь, что рот — это тоже не та часть тела, которая…

— Именно, — равнодушно подтвердил Холмс.

— Невероятно! — Лестрейд горько рассмеялся. — Я только что сознался тебе, что мне ни одна женщина не отсасывала так охрененно, и все, что ты можешь на это ответить…

— Что в этом нет ничего удивительного, — спокойно перебил его Майкрофт. — Ни у одной женщины нет члена. Они могут лишь догадываться, что именно нравится мужчинам больше всего. То есть, каких мест касаться и каким образом, чтобы доставить максимальное удовольствие. Зато любой мужчина это просто знает — по личному опыту.

— Это было действительно невероятно, — Грег закусил губу и тихо добавил: — Выходит, я гей.

— Да что ты так зациклится на этом? — в голосе Холмса появилось лёгкое раздражение. — Успокойся, ты не гей. Как и я, между прочим. Геи — это мужчины, которых совершенно не привлекают женщины. Ты можешь о себе такое сказать? Я вот не могу. Кстати, таких мужчин, на самом деле, очень немного. Как и стопроцентных натуралов. Большинство же людей по своей природе бисексуальны. Просто многие из них задавлены условностями и догмами, они не позволяют себе даже задуматься об альтернативных вариантах сексуальных отношений, потому могут прожить всю свою жизнь, так и не догадавшись о собственной бисексуальности.

«Я бы и не задумался, если бы не чувства к тебе, — с горечью подумал Лестрейд. — Жуткий, кошмарный, уникальный человек, которого я люблю вопреки всему, вопреки собственным убеждениям и предпочтениям в сексе, которые я считал единственной нормой. Я не искал «альтернативного секса», я просто ничего не могу поделать с чувствами к тебе! Они сильнее меня, сильнее всего, во что я всегда верил. Вот только откуда тебе это знать, ты ведь ничего не чувствуешь!»

Он со вздохом поднялся и принялся собирать с пола свою одежду. Стараясь не смотреть при этом на Майкрофта, который лежал на спине, прикрыв глаза и, кажется, вообще не обращал на него внимания.

— Я пойду, — проговорил Грег, одевшись и направляясь к двери. — Спокойной ночи.

— Ты мог бы остаться, — бесстрастно отозвался Майкрофт. — Если хочешь.

— Правда? — на лице Лестрейда появилась такая неприкрытая радость, что у Холмса что-то болезненно сжалось в груди. — Ты серьёзно это сказал?

— Конечно, — Майкрофт сел на постели и принялся расстегивать рубашку. — Ты не можешь уснуть дома, очевидно, что в твоём нынешнем состоянии в одиночестве тебе лучше не оставаться. Ты ведь затем и пришёл сегодня, верно? Чтобы не быть одному?

— Ну, если ты и вправду… — Грег опустил глаза в пол. — Если только…

— Вправду, — спокойно подтвердил Холмс. — Оставайся здесь, раз тебе так легче.

— Тогда я переночую в твоей гостевой спальне, хорошо? — Грег криво улыбнулся. — Только одну ночь.

— Конечно, — Майкрофт стянул помятую, испачканную потом и семенем рубашку и бросил её на пол. Он старался не показать разочарования, поскольку предлагал совсем не это. Но раз Грег хочет спать в другой комнате, пусть будет так. Все равно — он проведёт ночь в этом доме.

— Спасибо, — Лестрейд наградил его совершенно счастливой улыбкой и, в три шага преодолев расстояние от двери до кровати, поцеловал в щеку. 

— Иди спать, — фыркнул Холмс. — Ты на ногах не стоишь.

Он ещё некоторое время прислушивался к шагам Грега, когда за ним закрылась дверь. Отмечая про себя, что тот погасил свет в гостиной и на кухне и лишь потом скрылся в гостевой спальне. В голове было пусто, а в груди словно образовалась чёрная дыра, грозящая втянуть в себя Майкрофта целиком. Ему казалось, что он наконец-то понял: его инспектор куда больше шокирован совершенным убийством, чем Холмс мог себе представить. Настолько, что готов на все, лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве. Ему кажется, что рядом с Майкрофтом он снова обретет спокойствие, он верит в это до такой степени, что согласился даже переспать с ним, лишь бы не уходить обратно в свою квартиру.

— Плата за гостеприимство? — он болезненно поморщился. — Только этого не хватало!

Стресс и ужас перед содеянным толкнули Грега в его объятия. А он, как последний дурак, готов радоваться даже этому, потому что теперь навсегда запомнит вкус и запах его кожи, его стоны и то, какое наслаждение испытал сам. Майкрофт будет, словно скряга, прятать эти воспоминания в самом дальнем уголке своей памяти, чтобы иногда смаковать их, перебирая как сокровища. До чего же он докатился!

Морщась от отвращения к самому себе, Холмс разделся, тщательно оттер влажными салфетками подсохшую сперму и натянул пижаму. А потом улегся в постель, пряча лицо в подушке, которая все еще хранила запах Грега. Завтра им придется очень серьезно поговорить. 

***

Только переступив порог спальни, которая больше месяца была «его», Лестрейд понял, что ноги и вправду подкашиваются. До кровати добрался на ощупь, даже не включая свет, и рухнул прямо поверх покрывала, думая только об одном: что обо всем можно подумать и завтра. Когда тело перестанет напоминать желе, а мозг немного отойдет от пережитого потрясения.

Что-то мешало под щекой; Грег ощупал это — и сел на постели, словно подброшенный пружиной. Щелкнул выключателем ночника и шумно втянул ртом воздух: он держал в руках собственную пижаму. Ту самую, которую оставил здесь, собираясь в то утро в Эскот. Даже не озаботился убрать в шкаф, просто небрежно сложил и кинул в изголовье кровати, как поступал обычно: ведь тогда он еще не знал, что следующую ночь проведет уже в своей квартире. Но почему Майкрофт не распорядился унести ее отсюда?

Лестрейд растерянно огляделся и понял, что вообще ничего не понимает. Спальня выглядела точно так, как если бы он покинул ее несколько часов назад. Недочитанная книга на прикроватном столике так и лежит, раскрытая на том месте, где он прервал чтение. Майкрофт частенько ворчал на его привычку измываться над книгами, бросая их раскрытыми корешком вверх, вместо того, чтобы использовать закладки. И, тем не менее, не поднял и не поставил на полку? Вот же странно…

Лестрейд встал, чувствуя, что спать внезапно расхотелось, и принялся осматривать комнату. На подоконнике разбросаны листки из блокнота с пометками о текущих делах Ярда. Он изучал их на досуге, но так и не успел передать свои записи Донован. Стаканчик с ручками разного цвета: чтобы выделять в заметках наиболее важное. В шкафу его одежда и белье… И все это — в доме у Майкрофта, который терпеть не может лишних вещей и сразу избавляется от всего ненужного! Грег отлично помнил, как Холмс поступил с фарфоровой статуэткой, которую привезла леди Вайолет и поставила на каминную полку, «чтобы чуть-чуть оживить эту унылую квартиру». И как попросил Антею «унести куда-нибудь» несколько дорогущих безделушек, подаренных коллегами на день рождения. Даже для презента от премьер-министра не сделал исключения.

«Может, у него просто не было времени этим заняться? — пробормотал Грег, снова осматриваясь и находя все больше признаков своего присутствия в комнате, которую покинул больше месяца назад. — Ну, он же обычно сюда не заходит, мог просто забыть».

И тут же покачал головой: Майкрофт ни о чем не забывает, никогда. К тому же, в спальне ни одной пылинки: ее явно часто убирали. Допустим, Холмс собственноручно наводит порядок только в личном кабинете, потому что не может позволить постороннему увидеть что-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающее государственные секреты. Но для остальных помещений обычно приглашаются сотрудники клининговой службы. Профессионалы, которые ни за что не оставили бы на столике раскрытую книгу и разбросанные бумажки. Значит, их специально попросили ничего не трогать? Непонятно! Словно Майкрофт… ждал, что Грег сюда вернется?

— Да ну, что за ерунда, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Скорее всего, это ничего не значит. Мне просто хочется думать, что ему нравилось мое присутствие в его доме, но это ведь самообман. Майкрофт несколько раз говорил, что не выносит посторонних на своей территории.

А вещи Грега сохранил. Не приказал выкинуть, не убрал куда-нибудь в чулан — оставил на тех самых местах, куда Лестрейд положил. И разумного объяснения для этой странности никак не находилось.

— Просто спрошу его завтра, — успокоил инспектор сам себя. И лег спать, довольно улыбаясь: все-таки, Майкрофт предложил ему остаться. В порядке исключения, конечно, но это ведь неважно. По крайней мере, сегодня Грег сможет уснуть.


	12. Maybe we could divide it in two

Еще не вполне проснувшись, Майкрофт поймал себя на очень странном ощущении: что в его доме пахнет чем-то вкусным. Почти как в те времена, когда здесь жил Грег. Сам Холмс никогда не утруждал себя приготовлением завтрака, ограничиваясь парой кружек кофе перед работой и иногда, под настроение, сигаретой. А вот Грег всегда беспокоился о нем. Майкрофт даже подозревал, что тот специально встает раньше, с одной только целью: позаботиться. Это было трогательно и скорее умиляло, чем раздражало, отнимая решимость отказаться, хотя в первой половине дня Холмс совершенно не нуждался в еде.

Следующая мысль заставила Майкрофта резко сесть на постели, стряхивая с себя остатки сна: «А ведь Грег вчера остался здесь!» Выходит, дело не в обонятельной галлюцинации, вызванной несбыточными мечтами. Неисправимый инспектор опять принялся за свое! Болезненно поморщившись, Холмс отправился в душ. Да уж, разговор лучше не откладывать, даже если он получится неприятным.

И все же, вид Лестрейда, суетящегося на кухне, внезапно вызвал теплое чувство в груди. Особенно, когда тот, при виде Майкрофта, тут же кинулся наливать ему кофе и выкладывать на тарелку тосты с джемом.

— Мне этого не хватало, — неожиданно для самого себя проговорил Холмс. И добавил, слегка поморщившись: — Но тебе не стоило беспокоиться.

— Я все равно готовил завтрак для себя, отчего бы не сделать на двоих? — Грег смущенно улыбнулся. Майкрофту очень не понравилось, что инспектор старательно прячет глаза. Раскаивается в том, что произошло? Ну что же, это было предсказуемо.

— Удалось выспаться? — бесстрастно поинтересовался он.

— Да, — тот нервно стиснул руки и уставился на них. — Спасибо тебе.

— Не за что, — Холмс сделал над собой усилие, чтобы изгнать из голоса малейшие эмоции. — Если хочешь, оставайся здесь. Я имею в виду: переезжай и живи столько, сколько понадобится.

— Но… — голос Грега дрогнул, и он изумленно посмотрел на Холмса. — Ты ведь ненавидишь, когда в твоем доме гости! Сам говорил, что даже брата никогда не оставляешь ночевать.

— Он провел здесь пару дней, — Майкрофт фыркнул, — после того, как прыгнул с крыши. Надо было спрятать его где-то до отправки в Европу. И, должен тебе сказать, те два дня навсегда излечили меня от желания делить жилище с Шерлоком. Как сосед он невыносим.

— Но мы с тобой, вроде, неплохо уживались, да? — Лестрейд снова отвел взгляд. — Конечно, это было по необходимости, а не…

— Именно об этом я и говорил, — спокойно перебил его Холмс. — Ты, в отличие от братца, довольно тактичен и умеешь не напрягать. Так что мое предложение серьезно: если пребывание в этом доме поможет тебе прийти в себя, то он в твоем распоряжении.

С этими словами Майкрофт извлек из кармана халата связку ключей, которую прихватил в прихожей по пути на кухню, и положил на стол перед Лестрейдом.  
— Только два условия, — так же спокойно продолжил он. — Первое: никогда не прикасайся ни к одному документу на моем столе. И даже не смотри в их сторону, по возможности. Для твоего же блага.

— Я никогда такого не делал и не сделаю! — в голосе Грега прозвучала неприкрытая обида. — Или ты меня шпионом считаешь?

Холмс пожал плечами.  
— Если бы считал, ты бы здесь не сидел, — ровным голосом проговорил он. — Просто обозначаю границы, на всякий случай.

— Я понял, — Грег закусил губу. — Ну, а второе условие?

— Ты не будешь думать, будто что-то мне должен, — будничным тоном отозвался Майкрофт, изо всех сил скрывая, как тяжело дались ему эти слова. — Я предлагаю тебе жить у меня, не рассчитывая получить что-либо взамен. Уясни это прямо сейчас.

— Я… — Лестрейд нервно сглотнул и непонимающе уставился на него. — Что ты несешь?

— Грег, — Холмс вздохнул и мягко накрыл его руку своей, — послушай. Я лишь пытаюсь помочь разобраться с твоими проблемами. Потому что мы друзья, а еще потому, что я перед тобой виноват. Как сказал Шерлок, «свел старые счеты твоими руками».

— Ты пытаешься извиниться? — Лестрейд нервно хмыкнул. — Забей, я же говорил, что понимаю.

— Это не извинение, — Майкрофт слегка пожал его пальцы. — Просто мне совершенно не нравится то, что с тобой происходит. И я не думаю, что тебе следует сейчас оставаться одному в своей квартире. Но это вовсе не значит, что взамен ты должен готовить мне еду или спать со мной.

— О… — лицо Грега пошло красными пятнами, а на губах появилась горькая усмешка. — Я настолько плох, да? Ну, прости, что разочаровал.

— Не говори ерунды, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Ничем ты меня не разочаровал. Не ищи в моих словах подтекста, которого нет. Я сказал именно то, что сказал: ты ничего мне не должен.

— Допустим, — Лестрейд посмотрел ему в глаза и с вызовом спросил: — Но что, если я сам захочу?

— В этом случае, я не откажусь, — на лице Майкрофта не отразилось даже тени тех эмоций, которые буквально раздирали его изнутри.

— Ладно, я тебя услышал, — сухо проговорил Грег. — А теперь скажи, почему ты не выбросил мои вещи в тот же день, когда я вернулся к себе?

Холмс поморщился. Не говорить же ему, что он почти каждый вечер заходил в гостевую спальню и подолгу сидел на кровати, разглядывая бардак, устроенный Грегом. И позволял себе мечтать, что тот на самом деле никуда не переезжал, просто вышел ненадолго. Это была слабость — одна из немногих, что он мог себе разрешить.

— Подумал, что они могут тебе пригодиться, — равнодушно проинформировал Майкрофт.

— Ну и попросил бы кого-нибудь собрать их и отвезти мне, — во взгляде Лестрейда застыло напряжение. — Но ты этого не сделал, просто оставил все так, как было. 

— Ты совершенно правильно все сказал, — Майкрофт устало вздохнул. — Мы неплохо уживались вместе, и я предположил, что ты, возможно, захочешь вернуться.

— Как всегда все просчитал, да? — Грег фыркнул. — Ну, разумеется, чему тут удивляться.

Он хмуро посмотрел на Майкрофта и вдруг ткнул его пальцем в грудь, словно в чем-то обвиняя.  
— Так вот, Майкрофт Холмс, я тебя выслушал, а теперь послушай и ты меня, — с нажимом проговорил он. — Я приму твое предложение и перееду. Но не потому, что мне невыносимо одиноко в собственной квартире. Причина в другом: мне действительно нравилось жить здесь. Видеть тебя каждый день, быть частью твоей жизни… Даже готовить тебе этот грёбаный завтрак!

На протяжении этой фразы он все время повышал голос и последние слова почти выкрикнул ему в лицо. Холмс молча смотрел на него, едва сдерживая дрожь от термоядерной смеси облегчения и ужаса. Вопреки всем опасениям, Грег не отказался, он будет жить здесь, исполняя тем самым еще одну невозможную мечту Майкрофта. Но к чему это приведет их обоих? Особенно после вчерашнего вечера, который запутал все так, что теперь и вовсе непонятно, кем его считать. Отчаянно хотелось позволить себе надежду: может, однажды Лестрейд придет к выводу, что им действительно хорошо вместе, и откажется от своей подружки. Выберет жизнь с ним.

— И еще, — Грег глубоко вздохнул, так и не дождавшись от Холмса реакции на свои слова. — Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты кое-что четко уяснил. Будет ошибкой с твоей стороны думать, будто я вчера не ведал, что творил. Или что я буду против повторения.

Майкрофт нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как в горле появился непонятный ком, мешающий сделать вдох. Он был не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что уснул и видит странный сон, напоминающий коктейль из восторга, ужаса и отчаянной надежды. Который по пробуждении обернется кошмаром — потому что когда-нибудь Грег все-таки уйдет. Может, он и считает, что принимает решения вполне осознанно, но со стороны это видится по-другому. Его способность адекватно оценивать собственные поступки искажает стресс, настолько сильный, что Майкрофт ежеминутно опасается, что Лестрейд дойдет до нервного срыва.

— Ладно, — как можно более мягко произнес он, — я ведь уже сказал, что у меня нет возражений. Но возможно, они будут у твоей женщины?

Лицо Лестрейда сделалось откровенно растерянным.  
— У моей… кого?

— Я говорю про мисс Гамильтон, — бесстрастно констатировал Майкрофт.

Грег схватился за голову.  
— Ты следишь за мной, что ли? — обреченно пробормотал он.

— Нет, — так же равнодушно солгал Холмс. — Но ты достаточно близок ко мне, потому все твои знакомства проверяются.

Он скорчил гримасу и добавил:  
— Мне неприятно признавать это, Грег, но тебя могут попытаться использовать, чтобы добраться до меня. Тебе лично я доверяю полностью и безоговорочно, но не твоему окружению.

Лестрейд покачал головой, глядя на него полными тоски глазами.  
— Ладно, проверяй, раз так надо, — он вздохнул. — Твоя безопасность прежде всего.

— Грег, я не даже не думал вмешиваться в твою личную жизнь, — мягко проговорил Майкрофт.

— Неужели? — тот попытался иронично улыбнуться, но губы его дрожали, и улыбка вышла скорее болезненной. — Ладно, чтоб ты знал: нет у меня никакой «личной жизни». Джин — это не то, что ты подумал. Она… мой психотерапевт.

— Вот как? — в лице Холмса ничто не дрогнуло. — Ну что же, разумно с твоей стороны. Тебе сейчас, безусловно, не помешает помощь специалиста.

«Психотерапевт, говоришь? — подумал он, изо всех сил стараясь не поддаваться чувству горечи, которое отравляло его изнутри. — И поэтому ты приглашаешь ее ужинать едва ли не каждый день, гуляешь в парке с ней и ее братом… и засос на шее она тебе, надо полагать, оставила тоже исключительно в рамках психологической помощи».

— Что-то не так, Майкрофт? — Грег озабоченно всматривался в его лицо.

— Все нормально, — Холмс поморщился. — Не считая того, что мы с тобой оба рискуем опоздать на работу. Тебе, может, и все равно, а для меня такое неприемлемо.

Лестрейд посмотрел на часы и кивнул.  
— Тут ты прав, — согласился он. — Пора бежать. Увидимся вечером, да?

— Я буду поздно, — проинформировал Майкрофт. — Сегодня ужинаю с парой иностранных коллег. Эти «неофициальные встречи без галстуков» имеют свойство затягиваться, потому что именно на них и вершится настоящая политика.

— Но ведь не до утра же, — Грег натянуто улыбнулся.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе лечь спать пораньше, — равнодушно проговорил Холмс. — Нет никакого смысла ждать меня до поздней ночи.

Улыбка Лестрейда сделалась упрямой, и Майкрофт закатил глаза, приготовившись к еще одной возмущенной речи. Но Грег, вместо этого, просто склонился, обнимая сидящего на стуле Холмса за плечи, и прижался щекой к его волосам.

— Увидимся вечером, — повторил он, легонько коснулся губами затылка Холмса и отправился одеваться.

Майкрофт подавил обреченный вздох. Это черт знает что такое! Он совершенно перестал понимать, как реагировать на все происходящее. Грега откровенно заносит, он, похоже, даже не осознает, что уже шагнул довольно далеко за границу дружеских отношений. И когда это осознание наконец придет, возвращаться назад будет поздно.

Не то чтобы Холмс никогда не сталкивался со случаями так называемого «дружеского секса», когда двое, оставаясь добрыми приятелями, не против иногда переспать к обоюдному удовольствию и без каких-либо обязательств. Возможно, Грег рассматривает все это именно так? И до него просто не доходит, что Майкрофт может смотреть на ситуацию совершенно иначе? Потому что хочет большего, чем эпизодический секс в придачу к крепкой дружбе. Хочет все целиком — или никак.

Но что делать, если Лестрейд не оставляет выбора? Что бы ни руководило поступками Грега, решимости и упрямства ему не занимать. А жестко поставить его на место, рискуя потерять навсегда, у Холмса не хватает духу. Потому что это выглядит слишком хорошо, почти идеально: любимый человек переезжает к нему, давая понять, что не против делить с Майкрофтом не только дом, но и постель. Да еще и ведет себя так, словно они действительно вместе, по-настоящему. Поцелуй перед уходом на работу, серьезно? И обещание дождаться, во сколько бы Холмс ни вернулся. Он правда считает, что это нормальное поведение для друга и соседа по дому? Но если Грег не рассматривает Майкрофта как партнера, или хотя бы как любовника, то почему ведет себя так?

Холмс прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вздох, заставляя себя успокоиться и перестать думать над задачей, не имеющей решения в принципе. Есть только два пути: прекратить любые отношения с Грегом или попытаться продолжать то, что они начали. Надеясь, что такое вот непрочное счастье будет хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительным.

Но в одном Майкрофт был уверен: он приложит максимум усилий, чтобы закончить сегодняшний «неофициальный ужин» побыстрее.

***

— Ты провел ночь в доме Майкрофта? — с ухмылкой спросил Шерлок, появившись на пороге кабинета Грега.

Тот лишь закатил глаза: ну конечно! Неважно даже, что именно выдало инспектора, глупо было надеяться, что этот гений просто тактично промолчит.

— Рубашка, — подсказал детектив. — Ты носил ее, когда жил в доме у братца. Скорее всего, там и оставил. Раз она сегодня на тебе, значит, ты ночевал у него, а утром в твоем распоряжении не оказалось никакой другой чистой одежды.

— Почему не предположить, что Майкрофт просто прислал мне мои вещи? — ехидно поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Ему-то они не нужны.

— Потому что он этого не сделал, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Я полностью уверен.

— Ладно, — Грег поднял руки, словно признавая поражение. — Я ночевал у него. И что такого?

— Да ничего, если только… — Холмс всмотрелся в инспектора повнимательнее, и брови его поползли вверх.

— Даже так? — с веселым изумлением проговорил он. — Ну и ну… А впрочем, это было предсказуемо.

— Знаешь что, Шерлок, — Грег изо всех сил старался не показать раздражения, но тон его все равно получился довольно сухим, — ты не тот человек, у которого мне следует просить руки твоего брата.

— А ты намерен просить его руки? — усмехнулся детектив.

— Не утрируй, — Лестрейд поджал губы. — Ты отлично понял, что я хотел сказать: твое разрешение и, уж тем более, благословение, мне не требуется. А Майкрофту и подавно. Так что, почему бы тебе не заткнуться?

Шерлок в ответ рассмеялся. В этот момент в дверях кабинета появилась Донован, нагруженная папками с текущими делами.

— И какое из преступлений тебя так развеселило, фрик? — неприязненно поинтересовалась она.

— Никакое, — тот кинул на папки откровенно жадный взгляд. — Но если покажешь мне, что у тебя там, то я, наверное, найду над чем посмеяться.

— Перебьешься, — фыркнула она.

— Лестрейд, ты же не позовешь эту злую женщину на свадьбу, верно? — Шерлок изобразил, что страшно обижен, хотя глаза его смеялись. — Иначе, я откажусь быть шафером.

— Как будто инспектор предложил бы тебе… — начала было Салли, но тут до нее дошел смысл фразы, и она откровенно вытаращилась на непосредственное начальство. — Свадьба? Вы собираетесь жениться?

— _Инспектор_ , может, и не предложил бы, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, и Грег мысленно взмолился, чтобы невыносимый умник не продолжил свою мысль.

— Он шутит, Салли, — поспешно проговорил Лестрейд. — Довольно глупо, как обычно.

— Мне нужно дело, — нахмурившись, проинформировал детектив. — Дай что-нибудь, а то мои шутки тебе понравятся еще меньше.

Грег только головой покачал. Хотелось стукнуть его хорошенько, чтобы перестал вести себя как капризный ребенок.

— Ты же знаешь, Шерлок, — устало проговорил он, — что когда у меня есть что-то серьезное, я сам тебе звоню.

Забрав папки из рук Донован, Лестрейд швырнул их на стол и сделал приглашающий жест:  
— Смотри сам. И убедись, что все это только нагонит на тебя скуку.

Салли попыталась было возмутиться, но детектив уже не слушал, он со страшной скоростью листал страницы, на ходу выдавая комментарии:

— В показаниях шофера концы с концами не сходятся, но не думаю, что он прикончил старуху сам. Скорее всего, был соучастником убийцы.

— Да, мы уже и сами это поняли, — сдержанно сообщил Грег. Но Холмс к тому моменту закрыл папку и принялся за следующую.

— Так, а здесь что? О нет! Слишком очевидно! Допросите эту миссис Джарви еще раз. Ручаюсь, у нее был любовник, который помог вывезти и спрятать все ценное, а потом поставил своей пассии пару синяков и привязал к стулу, чтобы сымитировать нападение грабителей.

— Почему ты так решил? — Лестрейд нахмурился. Они уже неделю искали хоть какие-нибудь следы ублюдков, которые избили молодую женщину и обчистили ее дом, пока муж, преуспевающий бизнесмен, был на работе.

— Это долго объяснять, — детектив поморщился. — Просто сделай, как я сказал. Дамочка изменяла мужу, хотела от него уйти, но при разводе осталась бы ни с чем. Вот и обеспечила себе будущее, чего тут неясного?

— Шерлок! — прорычал Грег. — Ты не можешь вот так просто обвинять женщину, которая и так пострадала и…

— Могу, — тот пожал плечами. — Потому что я прав насчет нее. Все доказательства на виду, просто ищи как следует.

С этими словами он захлопнул последнюю папку и скорчил гримасу.  
— И это все? Какая скука!

— Я предупреждал: ничего такого, что ты любишь, — фыркнул Грег. — Ни зверских убийств, ни громких похищений, сплошная рутина.

— Отвратительно, — взгляд Шерлока вдруг сделался тоскливым, а в голосе зазвучала неприкрытая горечь. — Преступники совсем обмельчали! Никто больше не включает мозги, в лучшем случае они полагаются на технические примочки. А в худшем, вообще на удачу. И все так глупы, что даже не осознают своей глупости. Ловить таких неинтересно! А второго Мориарти нет — и не будет.

— И слава Богу, — с чувством проговорила Салли. — Как вспомню, каких нервов стоил нам всем этот безумец…

— Конечно, — мрачно согласился детектив. — Его нет; хорошая новость для полиции, отличная — для всех добропорядочных граждан. Страдает один Шерлок Холмс. *[1]

С этими словами он круто развернулся на каблуках и ушел, хлопнув дверью.  
— Совсем мозгами тронулся, — проворчала Донован, глядя ему вслед. — Мориарти ему подавай.

Грег не ответил, потрясенный неожиданным воспоминанием: «Во втором случае это скорее походило на одержимость, чем на влюбленность — если принять во внимание смысл, который большинство людей вкладывают в это слово. Но присутствовал явный интерес, в том числе и сексуальный».

Майкрофт сказал, что оба человека, в которых его брат был влюблен — мертвы. А Шерлок сейчас практически открытым текстом сознался, что жалеет о смерти Мориарти.

Вывод, который напрашивался, ошарашил Лестрейда настолько, что он совсем перестал слушать Салли, которая все еще что-то говорила. И пришел в себя, только когда та потрясла его за плечо.

— Инспектор, вы в порядке? — в голосе подчиненной звучало беспокойство. — Что-то случилось?

— Если и да, то не сейчас, — Грег поморщился. — Неважно, вообще-то. Лучше я перечитаю показания миссис Джарви и попробую найти в ее деле то, что увидел Шерлок.

— Да он нарочно пустил вас по ложному следу, — Донован покачала головой. — Вредный мерзавец!

— Нет, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Не в его характере.

— Тогда почему просто не привел доказательства своей версии?

— Ему неинтересно, — терпеливо пояснил Грег. — За столько лет ты еще не поняла, какой он? Чтобы увидеть суть, Шерлоку достаточно взгляда. И в тот момент, когда пазл в его голове складывается, он теряет интерес. Ему даже думать о решенной загадке скучно, не то что говорить о ней.

— Зато дурацкие шуточки произносить ему не скучно, — раздраженно отозвалась она. — А я ведь даже повелась… ну, насчет свадьбы. Думала, может, та симпатичная девушка, с которой мы вас встретили в кафе на прошлой неделе…

— И что всем за дело до моей личной жизни? — в сердцах воскликнул Лестрейд.

— Ну как же, — Донован подмигнула ему, — подчиненные ведь всегда сплетничают о начальстве. А вы нас держите в черном теле: такой безупречный, что даже поперемывать вам кости не получается.

Грег скорчил гримасу, представив, какой бомбой для подчиненных станет новость про него и Майкрофта.  
— Я в любом случае не собираюсь делать ничего, чтобы потакать вашему желанию посплетничать, — сухо проговорил он. — Моя жизнь за пределами этих стен вас не касается. Так что лучше займись работой: например, организуй мне еще одну встречу с миссис Джарви.

С этими словами он демонстративно открыл папку с делом и принялся изучать фото с места преступления.

***

— Приятный сюрприз, — Джин, которую Лестрейд встретил после работы у дверей клиники, радостно улыбнулась. — Сегодня никаких срочных дел?

— Никаких, — Грег ответил точно такой же улыбкой. — Совершенно свободный вечер. И я подумал: может, сходим куда-нибудь? Хочу тебе кое-что рассказать.

— Только сначала ко мне домой, — она взяла его под руку. — Переоденусь и захвачу другую сумочку. А потом — куда скажешь.

Они шли по улице и болтали о пустяках. Наконец Джин не выдержала.  
— Да говори уже! — она нетерпеливо пихнула Грега в бок. — Вижу же, хочешь поделиться чем-то важным. И сколько можно заставлять меня терзаться от любопытства?

— Ну, вообще-то… — губы Лестрейда сами собой расплылись в счастливой улыбке, и он выпалил: — Я переезжаю!

— К нему? — она ответила понимающим взглядом.

— Да, — Грег кивнул. — Правда, только потому, что он решил, будто я в депрессии. Предложил пожить у него до тех пор, пока не успокоюсь.

— Но ты все равно рад? — Джин подмигнула.

— Еще бы! — горячо проговорил Лестрейд. — Я не просто рад, я в полном восторге! Потому что буду видеть его каждый день и…

— Отличная новость! — она развернулась к Грегу и тепло обняла его. А потом шепнула на ухо: — Давай, заставь этого тугодума понять, что никого лучше тебя он в жизни не найдет.

— Он не тугодум, — Лестрейд тоже обнял ее. — Просто однажды очень жестоко ошибся, и с тех пор убежден, что от чувств одни только проблемы.

Он вздохнул и добавил:  
— Да неважно, в самом деле. Я ведь понимаю, что он относится ко мне совсем не так, как я к нему. И не жду от него ничего такого, понимаешь? Просто радуюсь, что он позволил мне быть с ним рядом.

— Тогда я буду радоваться вместе с тобой, — Джин улыбнулась и потрепала Грега по щеке.

***

Вопреки собственному решению, Майкрофт домой не торопился. «Дружеская беседа с коллегами» по факту была ничем иным, как предварительной подготовкой почвы для трехстороннего соглашения, проект которого только предстояло вынести на рассмотрение парламентов стран. По завершении вечера Холмс был чрезвычайно доволен собой: он сумел, не снимая с лица приветливой улыбки, настоять на всех пунктах, которые имели особое значение для Великобритании, и при этом не допустить включения в проект ни одного из тех, которые могли быть хоть сколько-нибудь невыгодными. Причем сделал это настолько технично, что ни один из «дорогих коллег» даже не понял, каким образом этот вежливый и сдержанный дипломат так ловко заставил их плясать под дудочку в цветах Юнион Джека.

Быть может, Майкрофт и позволил бы себе быть поуступчивее, если бы его настроение еще до начала встречи не было безнадежно испорчено. Фотографии, положенные на его стол Антеей, были очень красноречивы. Холмс лишь мельком глянул на них и небрежно протянул обратно, попросив уничтожить. Второй раз смотреть было незачем: счастливое лицо Грега и то, как он обнимается с этой женщиной напротив дверей в ее дом, и без того еще долго будут стоять перед глазами.

— Разобрался бы ты в себе, дорогой, — беззвучно пробормотал Майкрофт, когда Антея вышла, унося проклятые фото. — Психотерапевт, говоришь? Да, это сразу заметно.

Его задевал не столько факт, что Грег солгал, сколько собственное непонимание, как на эту ложь реагировать. Если подумать, то большинство отношений держатся исключительно на вранье. Мужья обманывают любовниц, говоря, что не женаты или вот-вот разведутся, и жен, клятвенно заверяя, что у них нет любовниц. Делается это только по одной причине: в попытке сохранить и те, и другие отношения. Усидеть на двух стульях. Вот только друзьям по такому поводу не лгут никогда. Выходит, Грег все-таки считает его не просто другом? Интересно, а что он врет ей? Ведь должен же как-то объяснить, почему переезжает жить к Майкрофту.

— Я не собираюсь так просто уступать его, мисс Гамильтон, — на губах Холмса появилась неприятная улыбка. — И не надейтесь.

В гостиной горел свет, а Грег спал, сидя на диване, откинув голову и слегка приоткрыв рот. Майкрофт замер на пороге, решая, как поступить: разбудить его и отправить в постель или тихо пройти мимо до собственной спальни. В конце концов, он негромко кашлянул, Лестрейд вздрогнул и выпрямился, открывая глаза.

— Майкрофт? — голос его после сна звучал хрипло. — Ты и вправду поздно.

— Я же сказал, — сухо напомнил Холмс, — чтобы ты не дожидался, а ложился спать.

— Хотелось пожелать тебе спокойной ночи, — Грег поднялся и шагнул к нему, на ходу разминая плечи, которые затекли от сна в неудобной позе.

— Спокойной ночи, — равнодушно отозвался Майкрофт. Он собирался пройти мимо, но Лестрейд взял его за руку и тихо спросил:

— Тяжёлый вечер?

— Обычный, — Холмс поморщился. — Ничего особенного.

— Но ты же их всех сделал, да? — Лицо Грега вдруг озарилось такой широкой улыбкой, что Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся в ответ. — Скажи, что я прав.

— С чего ты вообще… — начал было Холмс, но потом невольно усмехнулся. — Ладно, ты прав. Каюсь, я действительно их, как ты выразился, «сделал».

— Я и не сомневался, — Лестрейд погладил его по плечу. — Ты ведь — лучший.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
— Лесть тебе удаётся плохо. Потому что…

А Грег вдруг накрыл его губы пальцами, не давая закончить фразу, и с улыбкой проговорил:  
— Это было объективной оценкой. Но если хочешь, считай комплиментом.

В ответ Майкрофт расхохотался.  
— Ты ещё и цитируешь меня, — выговорил он сквозь смех. — С ума сойти!

— Вообще-то, так принято, верно? — с напускной важностью проговорил Лестрейд. — Цитировать умные мысли великих людей, чтобы самому показаться умнее, чем есть.

Холмс снова рассмеялся, чувствуя, как стремительно исправляется настроение, которое весь вечер было довольно паршивым. Даже безупречно сделанная работа не помогла, а вот сейчас, только от того, что Грег здесь и улыбается ему, неожиданно стало хорошо.

— Знаешь, — проговорил он, — мне не помешает пара глотков виски перед сном. Не хочешь присоединиться?

— Конечно, — Лестрейд взял его за руку и подвёл к дивану. — Посиди здесь, я принесу.

Майкрофт не стал спорить, просто смотрел на то, как Грег идёт к бару, извлекает бутылку и насыпает лёд в невысокие стаканы. Когда тот вернулся с напитками и устроился рядом, Холмс неожиданно для себя самого придвинулся ближе и обнял его за талию свободной рукой.

— Будем! *[2] — Лестрейд с улыбкой коснулся края его стакана своим. Майкрофт отпил виски, чувствуя, как его настроение стремительно поднимается до отметки «идеально». Что бы там ни было, Грег ведь здесь и даже не пытается отодвинуться, наоборот — прильнул теснее. И выглядит вполне счастливым.

— А как прошёл твой день? — Майкрофт говорил тихо, словно опасаясь, что слишком громкий голос разрушит атмосферу полной идиллии.

Лестрейд фыркнул.  
— На меня свалилось стихийное бедствие в лице твоего брата, — на лбу его появилась лёгкая складка. — Который с порога заметил, что я ночевал у тебя.

— Рубашка, разумеется, — Майкрофт кивнул собственным мыслям. — Я тоже утром обратил на неё внимание.

Грег обречённо застонал.  
— Один-ноль в пользу Холмсов! Целых два умника на меня одного — это слишком!

— Рано или поздно Шерлок все равно узнал бы, — успокоил его Майкрофт. — Он довольно часто сюда заходит.

— Да пусть знает, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Лишь бы не озвучивал свои выводы в присутствии моих подчинённых.

— С этим я ничего поделать не могу, — Холмс вздохнул и, слегка замявшись, уточнил: — Ты боишься, что они узнают?

— Скорее беспокоюсь, — сознался Грег, — насчёт того, в какой форме Шерлок им это способен преподнести. А так… они узнают, конечно. Когда я срочно нужен, ребята довольно часто приходят за мной домой. Придётся объяснить, что теперь я там не живу.

— Я предупредил охрану, что к тебе в любой момент могут прийти с работы и дал список твоих сотрудников, — спокойно сообщил Майкрофт. — Так что их пропустят без проблем.

— Спасибо, — Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся, — за то, что как всегда все предусмотрел.

— А как ты объяснишь, почему переехал ко мне? — Майкрофт мысленно выругался, когда его голос слегка дрогнул.

— Да никак, — Грег поморщился. — Пусть думают что хотят. Это их не касается, вообще-то.

— А меня? — тихо уточнил Холмс. — Меня касается? Я ведь тоже не знаю, что должен думать.

Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— Но ведь думаешь же что-то? — в голосе его зазвучало напряжение.

— Думаю, что нужно кое-что прояснить, — Майкрофт старался говорить как можно более бесстрастно. — Ты все ещё считаешь меня «просто другом»?

— А кем ты хотел бы, чтобы я тебя считал? — Грег очень серьёзно посмотрел в его глаза.

«Партнёром. Единственным и любимым — на всю жизнь».  
— Любовником.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд кивнул. — Хотя это не отменяет того факта, что ты — мой друг.

— Не отменяет, — согласился Холмс, сам не понимая, что испытывает — шок или облегчение.

— Скажи, — тихо поинтересовался Грег, — а как твой любовник, я имею право поцеловать тебя, не спрашивая разрешения?

Майкрофт фыркнул.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что сейчас именно его и спрашиваешь? — констатировал он. — Вообще-то да, имеешь.

— Отлично, — Лестрейд потянулся к нему и очень мягко коснулся губами губ Холмса. Дыхание его пахло виски, но голова у Майкрофта закружилась вовсе не от алкоголя.

— Между прочим, я тоже должен иметь право целовать тебя, когда мне захочется, не рискуя снова получить удар в живот, — сообщил он.

— Сколько раз мне придётся за это извиняться? — устало спросил Грег.

— Я просто уточнил на всякий случай.

— Майкрофт, не надо, — Грег покачал головой. — Давай ты просто поцелуешь меня.

Холмс склонился к нему, собираясь исполнить просьбу, но в этот момент в его кармане зазвонил мобильный телефон.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, отстраняясь и отвечая на вызов. — Майкрофт Холмс. Что?! — Он прикрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. А потом ровным голосом продолжил: — Так, я понял. И как это произошло?

Грег не без лёгкого ужаса смотрел на окаменевшее лицо Холмса и с трудом сдерживал нервную дрожь. Потому что понимал: случилось что-то очень и очень скверное.

Закончив разговор, Майкрофт откинулся на спинку дивана и тихо выругался. Лестрейд мягко накрыл его пальцы своими и почти шёпотом спросил:  
— Чем я могу помочь?

— Ничем, — довольно резко ответил Холмс. А потом слегка смягчился и сжал его руку. — Прости. В Лидсе убили политика.* [3] Какой-то псих напал на неё посреди улицы и сначала расстрелял, а после ударил ножом. Она скончалась в госпитале несколько минут назад.

— Ты её знал? — Грег закусил губу. — Близко?

— Знал, — Майкрофт остановившимся взглядом смотрел в стену. Кажется, он отвечал чисто автоматически, занятый какими-то своими мыслями. — Она моя ровесница, мы вместе учились в Лондонской школе экономики. Но симпатий друг к другу не испытывали.

— Почему?

Холмс слегка поморщился.  
— Почему между людьми возникает антипатия? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он. — Кто может это объяснить? Началось все по глупости: она выпускница Кембриджа, а я закончил Оксфорд. Вражда университетов давно признана всеми полной глупостью, но все равно до сих пор жива и старательно поддерживается обеими сторонами. Мы как-то схлестнулись в одной дискуссии, я нашёл её слишком экзальтированной, а её политические убеждения — несколько наивными. И сказал ей об этом, добавив, что в Кембридже не учат думать, потому его выпускники никогда не становятся действительно успешными политиками. Тогда я ещё был молод и не всегда умел сдерживаться.

— Но её смерть тебя очень расстроила, хотя вы друг другу не нравились, — констатировал Грег.

— Не сам факт смерти, — Майкрофт снова поморщился. — Если бы она умерла, скажем, от рака, я посочувствовал бы родным и послал бы цветы на похороны. Но убийство… это наводит на самые неприятные мысли.

Вздохнув, он снова потянулся за телефоном.  
— Прости, мне надо позвонить. А тебе лучше пойти спать.

— Я мог бы попросить комиссара направить меня на это дело, — мягко проговорил Лестрейд. — Вдруг смогу помочь найти того…

— Не нужно, — равнодушно отозвался Холмс. — Полиция Лидса уже арестовала убийцу. Какой-то фанатик с неонацистскими взглядами. Его вина доказана.

С этими словами он набрал номер и сухо проговорил в трубку:  
— Антея, организуй мне встречу с премьер-министром. Через час, поскольку мне нужно ещё заехать к Шерлоку.

Выслушав ответ помощницы, он слегка раздраженно ответил:  
— Разумеется, я в курсе, сколько сейчас времени. Он работает допоздна, а если и лёг, то последние новости его уже разбудили. Так что просто сделай как я сказал: время дорого.

— Ложись спать, — тем же непререкаемым тоном приказал он Грегу. — Мне нужно уйти, и я не знаю, когда снова окажусь дома.

— Зачем тебе ехать к Шерлоку, — хмуро поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Ты же сказал, что убийца арестован и с этим делом уже все ясно.

Холмс закатил глаза.  
— Убийца арестован, — холодно подтвердил он. — Но с этим делом не все ясно. Шерлок может докопаться до деталей, которые упустила полиция. А я чувствую, что тут есть двойное дно.

— Шерлок может, а я, значит, не могу, — обиженно проговорил Грег. — Ну, спасибо.

Майкрофт лишь потрепал его по волосам и повторил:  
— Ложись спать.

***

Холмс не появлялся дома два дня. Грег боялся писать ему, опасаясь показаться слишком навязчивым. Или отвлечь от каких-нибудь важных дел. Перед глазами все еще стояло его напряженное лицо: он сильно обеспокоен этим убийством. Только совершенно непонятно, почему. 

Наутро Грег первым делом запросил всю информацию по преступлению. Долго изучал фотографию убитой женщины. Миловидная, хотя и не красавица, открытая приветливая улыбка… Пожалуй, чем-то похожа на Молли Хупер. Член партии лейбористов, активно агитировала за помощь сирийским беженцам, за что и поплатилась, судя по всему: тот негодяй, напав на нее, выкрикнул что-то вроде «Британия – прежде всего!» Неонацист-фанатик, из так называемых «борцов за чистоту нации». Его арестовали почти сразу, при нем нашли пистолет, из которого он стрелял, и нож со следами крови убитой. 

Никаких неясностей в этом деле не было. Грег прочитал отчеты полиции Лидса несколько раз, потом долго искал информацию в интернете, но так и не понял, что же напрягло Майкрофта до такой степени, что он мгновенно сорвался из дома, приказав поднять с постели премьер-министра. И почему поехал к Шерлоку, что именно ему поручил? Лестрейд на всякий случай заглянул на Бейкер-стрит, где миссис Хадсон сообщила: детектив уехал из дома ночью, сразу после визита брата, и с тех пор не возвращался. 

В конце концов, Грег с неудовольствием признался самому себе, что Майкрофт был прав: у него не хватает мозгов, чтобы разобраться в происходящем. И он просто погрузился в текущие дела своего отдела, стараясь не думать об убийстве женщины-политика. Последнее, правда, удавалось плохо. Потому, возвращаясь в дом Холмса каждый вечер, он подолгу не ложился спать, надеясь, что Майкрофт появится и хоть что-нибудь объяснит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1] **Дабы избежать обвинений в плагиате, прямая цитата из оригинала**  
> – С тех пор, как погиб профессор Мориарти, – сказал как-то за завтраком Шерлок Холмс, – Лондон для криминалистов потерял всякий интерес.  
> – Боюсь, мало кто из добропорядочных лондонцев согласится с вами, – засмеялся я.  
> – Да, конечно, нельзя думать только о себе, – улыбнулся мой друг, вставая из-за стола. – Общество довольно, всем хорошо, страдает лишь один Шерлок Холмс, который остался не у дел. (c) Артур Конан Дойл, "Подрядчик из Норвуда". 
> 
> * [2] Помогите мне придумать адекватную русскую замену для английского слова "Cheers", потому что мне в голову она не приходит. 
> 
> * [3] **Здесь и далее - ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО авторский взгляд на известные события. Не следует рассматривать их как настоящую версию произошедшего, или, не приведи Боже, как истину в последней инстанции. Считайте художественным домыслом, не более**  
> Я умышленно не называю имен, которые и без того всем хорошо известны. Потому что они легко находятся по поиску, и не надо, чтобы ссылки на эту историю всплывали там, где люди ищут совсем другое.   
> И еще: предостерегаю читателей от ошибки тех, кто пытается учить французскую историю по романам Дюма. Здесь, как и там, нет ничего от реальной истории, сплошные эмоции и домыслы.


	13. We span through the darkness of our minds

Майкрофт вернулся домой глубокой ночью на третий день. Грег, который уже собирался ложиться, кинулся навстречу и крепко обнял, не зная, что говорить. Потому что выглядел Холмс ужасно измученным: серое лицо, синяки под глазами.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — устало сообщил он, касаясь губами щеки Лестрейда. — Но вынужден попросить не мешать: мне нужно довольно много сделать до утра.

— Выспаться тебе нужно! — фыркнул Грег, выпуская его. — Работа подождёт.

— Нет, — сухо проговорил Майкрофт. — К сожалению, времени остаётся слишком мало. Счёт идёт на дни.

— Думаешь, могут убить ещё кого-то? — Лестрейд закусил губу.

— Это вряд ли, — Холмс поморщился.

— Тогда в чем дело? — напряженно спросил Грег. — Давай, объясни: что в этом преступлении такого, чего я не замечаю?

— Ты и не можешь заметить, потому что не знаешь про все подводные течения нынешней ситуации в стране, — Майкрофт сжал руками виски. — Черт, голова раскалывается. Но времени отдыхать действительно нет.

— Хотя бы полчаса, — Лестрейд увлёк его к дивану и почти силой уложил, устраивая голову Майкрофта у себя на коленях. Тот, несмотря на своё предыдущее заявление, даже не сопротивлялся, только довольно вздохнул, когда инспектор принялся массировать кончиками пальцев его виски.

— Вот так, расслабься и отдохни хоть немного, — пробормотал Грег. — Даже ты не способен эффективно работать в таком состоянии.

— Пятнадцать минут, — пробормотал Холмс. — Потом разбуди меня.

— Хорошо, мистер трудоголик, — со вздохом согласился Лестрейд. — Спи.

Майкрофт отключился почти мгновенно. Грег продолжал несильно надавливать подушечками пальцев на точки на его висках, за ушами и над переносицей, вспоминая, как ещё в академии его учили быстро снимать головную боль. В последующие годы он неоднократно использовал эти знания на себе и убедился, что такой массаж отлично помогает. И не мог избавиться от мысли, что ничего более интимного между ними ещё не было. Всесильный Холмс, человек, способный диктовать свою волю правительствам стран, засыпает, доверчиво положив голову на колени простого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Та особая разновидность близости, которая не имеет ничего общего с сексом, зато очень много говорит об отношениях.

«Может быть, я все же сумею доказать тебе, что любовь — это не только химия? — с нежностью думал Лестрейд, вглядываясь в то, как расслабляется напряжённое лицо Майкрофта. — Ты только дай мне шанс, позволь любить тебя».

Холмс открыл глаза сам четырнадцать минут спустя. И слабо улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, мне лучше.

— Всегда подозревал, что в тебя при сборке вмонтировали будильник, — не без доли восхищения, смешанного с лёгкой досадой, проговорил Грег. — Скажи, где находится то секретное предприятие, на котором собирают сверхлюдей вроде тебя и Шерлока?

Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
— Если скажу, то придётся тебя убить. А мне бы этого не хотелось.

— Может, потратишь ещё несколько минут на еду? — с надеждой поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Голова может болеть и от голода. Ты вообще за эти три дня ел хоть что-нибудь?

— Не до того было, — сознался Холмс.

— Зато находил время бриться и переодеваться, — беззлобно проворчал инспектор. — Пижон! А ведь ещё утверждал, что тебе нянька не нужна. И как ты дожил до сорока двух при таком отношении к себе?

— Если я соглашусь поесть, ты прекратишь меня пилить? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — Или мне прямо сейчас пересмотреть своё мнение насчёт того, что твоё присутствие в этом доме меня не напрягает?

— Я не пилю, я забочусь, — Грег фыркнул. — Пойдём на кухню, я разогрею ужин.

Холмс улыбнулся, следуя за ним. Ждал, выходит, даже еду приготовил. И, кстати, он действительно только сейчас начал чувствовать, что чертовски голоден.

— Между прочим, Джон мне как-то рассказывал, что Шерлоку лучше думается, когда он делает это вслух, — заметил Лестрейд, накладывая на тарелку щедрую порцию рагу по-ирландски и запихивая её в микроволновку. — И что, когда у него нет собеседников, он излагает свои теории черепу или соседнему креслу, или, например, книжной полке. Это я к тому, что интеллектуальный уровень слушателя его мало волнует. Не хочешь попробовать? Допустим, я не намного лучше твоего письменного стола, но готов слушать все, что скажешь.

— Может, ты и прав, — внезапно согласился Майкрофт. — Не насчёт стола, конечно. А насчёт того, что иногда, проговаривая свои размышления вслух, сразу замечаешь, что именно упустил.

— Вот и давай, говори, — Грег поставил перед ним тарелку. — Только не забывай есть.

— Ммм, вкусно, — пробормотал Холмс, попробовав рагу. — А из чего это сделано?

— Там всего понемножку, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Это же ирландцы придумали, нищий народ. Потому даже чёткого рецепта нет: просто крошится в один котёл все, что удалось найти, а потом тушится. Быстро и просто.

Он растроганно улыбнулся, глядя, как Майкрофт с аппетитом уничтожает его стряпню.

— Итак, что же за мысли наполняют самую умную голову в этой стране? — поинтересовался он. — Мне очень хочется знать.

— А ты вообще в курсе, что будет через четыре дня? — уточнил Майкрофт.

— Надеюсь, не третья мировая? — Грег фыркнул. — Судя по тому, как ты напряжен, именно она.

— Нет, ничего подобного, насколько я знаю, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Но не может же быть, чтобы ты ничего не слышал про референдум?

— А, это, — Лестрейд равнодушно передернул плечами. — Конечно, слышал, все только о нем и говорят. Ну и что?

— Сам что думаешь? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Тебя ведь это тоже касается, как жителя Британии.

— А что тут думать? — инспектор поморщился. — Мы же на острове, зачем нам эта Европа? Будь мы внутри неё, на континенте, был бы смысл в том, чтобы оставаться частью их Союза, а так — только взносы платим. Лучше бы финансирование муниципальных больниц увеличили или пособия по инвалидности, чем кормить всю эту континентальную братию.

— О боже, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Ты тоже наслушался популистских речей сторонников выхода из ЕС? Грег, мы на острове, но не в вакууме. Нас объединяют с другими странами миллионы связей, которые нельзя одним махом разорвать. Связей политических, социальных, финансовых, торговых… Ты правда этого не понимаешь?

— А зачем разрывать? — удивлённо проговорил Лестрейд. — Ну, я хочу сказать, им ведь тоже выгодно с нами торговать и вести финансовые дела. Так что все эти связи сохранятся, просто…

— Не просто, — вздохнув, перебил его Майкрофт. — Наоборот, очень сложно. Как член ЕС, Британия имеет массу льгот, которых сразу лишится, если выйдет из Союза. Беспошлинный доступ к общему рынку, пониженные тарифы на импорт товаров… да много ещё чего, о чем долго рассказывать. Вот ты про взносы говорил, мол, лучше использовать эти деньги внутри страны. Ну, хорошо, допустим. Британия сохранит один процент своего ВВП, но сколько потеряет? Представь, что все наши предприятия, которые отправляют свою продукцию на экспорт, начнут платить пошлину, размер которой неизбежно повлияет на стоимость — а значит и на конкурентоспособность. И что все товары, которые мы завозим из других стран, взлетят в цене, потому что в неё будут заложены дополнительные тарифы на ввоз. Эта разница ляжет на плечи наших потребителей. И то, о чем я говорю — только вершина айсберга, Грег. Та часть проблемы, которая будет тебе понятна. Но на самом деле, понижение уровня жизни населения и масса разорившихся предприятий — не самое худшее, что ожидает нашу страну, реши мы покинуть Евросоюз.

— Но почему… — Лестрейд аж задохнулся, слушая его, — почему, черт возьми, простым людям это никто не объясняет? То есть, через четыре дня они пойдут голосовать, даже не понимая, что их ждёт?

— Ты прав, — Майкрофт поморщился, — гражданам нужно лучше объяснять, в чем заключается «добавленная стоимость» Евросоюза. И это делается, поверь, просто люди — всего лишь толпа. Толпе нужны громкие заявления. Чем сторонники выхода и пользуются. «Мы обретём свободу от Европы!» — популистский лозунг, но посмотри, как работает. Вспомни, что ты сам ответил на мой вопрос несколько минут назад. Они кидаются громкими фразами, умалчивая при этом, что в случае их победы страна окажется в рецессии. ВВП упадёт, по самым скромным подсчётам, почти на три процента. Правительству придется поднять налоги и сократить расходы. Британские банки потеряют право обслуживать клиентов по всей Европе, а правила регулирования европейской банковской системы будут вырабатываться без участия нашей страны. Я не говорю уже о политических последствиях, а они могут быть очень неприятными.

— Звучит как катастрофа, — Грег закусил губу. — Но я повторяю свой вопрос: почему ты можешь так доходчиво объяснить это мне, но никто не стремится таким же доступным языком донести эту мысль до всех людей?

— Та, что стремилась, вчера была похоронена в Западном Йоркшире, — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Когда на неё напал этот безумец, она как раз выходила со встречи с избирателями, которым очень подробно рассказывала все то, что сейчас рассказал тебе я.

— То есть, это убийство связано с референдумом? — Грег удивленно посмотрел на него. — Не с её позицией относительно беженцев?

Холмс раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Конечно, с референдумом, — сухо подтвердил он. — Связь очевидна. В нашей стране не убивают политиков, каких бы взглядов они не придерживались. Мы же не Восточная Европа какая-нибудь. Фактически, ничего подобного здесь не случалось уже четверть века. И вот за неделю до референдума убита одна из самых яростных защитниц идеи сохранения членства в Союзе. О чем нам это говорит?

— Что кто-то очень хочет победить, — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Но кто?

— Кто бы ни организовал это убийство, он очень грамотно все провернул, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Убийца и вправду фанатик, причём, совершенно ненормальный. Он понятия не имеет, частью какой игры его сделали. Просто нанёс удар, который стал предупреждением для всех: не стойте на дороге у свободной Британии. 

— Но почему она? — Грег закусил губу. — Не самая крупная фигура.

— Именно поэтому, — Холмс болезненно поморщился. — Убей эти ублюдки, например, премьер-министра, который, кстати, тоже горячий сторонник того, чтобы остаться в ЕС, референдум мог вообще не состояться. А так — какая-то девочка, не имеющая особенного веса. Как я и говорил: экзальтированная и наивная. Предупреждение для тех, кто способен понять, и просто преступление, совершённое безумцем — для всех остальных.

— Но я все ещё не понимаю, — инспектор снова нахмурился. — Если все, как ты говоришь, то для чего вообще проводить этот референдум? Он ведь — идея премьер-министра, который, по твоим словам, сам против выхода. Ну и оставил бы все как есть, зачем рисковать?

Майкрофт вздохнул.  
— Зришь в корень, — с грустной улыбкой констатировал он. — Лично я так и поступил бы. Но наш премьер… он очень умный человек и отличный политик, но у него есть одна очень серьёзная слабость: стремление нравиться. И это стремление в нем настолько сильно, что иногда он делает глупости. Я отговаривал его, поверь, объяснял ему все риски. А также то, что хорошие политики никогда не пользуются народной любовью. И чем больше они делают для страны — тем сильнее их не одобряют граждане этой страны. Вспомни ту же Маргарет Тэтчер.

— Кошмарная женщина! — Грег содрогнулся. — Иногда я думаю, что она и вправду была ведьмой.

— Её политика была очень непопулярной, — согласился Холмс. — Но подняла авторитет Великобритании в мире так высоко, как не удавалось никому до неё. И сейчас мы рискуем одним махом всего этого лишиться. Только потому, что наш премьер решил поиграть в демократию с народом. Прости, Грег, но с толпой нельзя играть — никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Потому что она — страшная сила, но разум в ней отсутствует. Каждый человек, из которых состоит эта толпа, может быть хорошим и неглупым сам по себе, но он живёт своими мелкими интересами и не умеет мыслить в масштабах страны. Сторонники выхода из Евросоюза этим и пользуются. Обещают, что людям сразу станет жить легче, как только они избавятся от «европейского ярма». Приводят фальшивые цифры «поборов», которыми Британию облагает Европа. Они начали это делать не вчера, даже не год назад. Довели толпу до точки кипения, и премьер повелся: назначил референдум, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах всех граждан бесчувственной тварью, неспособной понять проблемы простых людей. Он надеется, что разум возобладает, наивно верит в то, что народ его поддержит. Я тоже хочу верить, но что, если нет? Где мы все тогда окажемся?

— Я бы сказал: в полной заднице, — хмуро проговорил Лестрейд.

— Я выразился бы менее грубо, но вообще-то мысль верная, — согласился Майкрофт. — И сейчас я занят именно этим: пытаюсь выправить ситуацию. Отменить референдум нельзя, значит надо сделать так, чтобы результат был положительным. Но противники очень сильны и настроены крайне решительно. Это беспрецедентное убийство — тому подтверждение. Так что вероятность проигрыша довольно велика, к сожалению. Потому я должен ещё параллельно придумать способ, как нам с наименьшими потерями выйти из кризиса, если мы проиграем референдум.

— Зная тебя, я спокоен: ты найдёшь наилучший выход, — мягко сказал Грег, сжав его руку. И тут же добавил: — Это не лесть, Майкрофт. Я просто верю в тебя, потому что — в кого мне ещё верить?

Холмс молча кивнул, а Лестрейд вдруг замер, потрясённый неожиданной мыслью.  
— Слушай, — напряжённым голосом проговорил он. — А что, если то покушение на тебя… ну, то есть я знаю, кто это устроил и почему. Но что, если Ховарда тоже кто-то использовал, как того фанатика из Лидса? Ты говоришь, противники настроены решительно. Могли ведь они попытаться убрать с дороги единственного человека, способного нарушить их планы?

Майкрофт поморщился.  
— Не думай об этом, Грег, — твёрдо проговорил он. — Единственное, что мне всерьёз угрожает — свалиться от переутомления. В остальном я в полной безопасности.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд закусил губу, и Холмс с неудовольствием осознал, что его ложь инспектора совершенно не убедила. Они с Шерлоком уже рассмотрели такой вариант, сложив один плюс один. Майкрофт знал, кому он помешал — и знал почему. Но, похоже, та причина, о которой они с братом подумали сразу, была не единственной или, по крайней мере, не главной.

— Последний вопрос, который мне не понятен, — напряженно проговорил Лестрейд. — Зачем кому-то вообще было затевать все это? Если страну ждёт кризис в случае выхода из Евросоюза, то неужели те, кто агитирует за этот выход, сами не понимают последствий? Ну ладно, простые люди. Ты сам сказал, они не умеют мыслить в государственном масштабе. Но ведь идеологи, которые промывают им мозги, наверняка умеют. Так что у них за цель?

— Власть, — тихо и твёрдо отозвался Холмс. — В мутной воде кризиса отлично можно ловить рыбу — тем, у кого есть возможность. Всей стране будет плохо, но отдельные представители этой самой страны очень хорошо поднимутся на деле рук своих. Сейчас правящая партия почти раскололась, чем бы ни закончился референдум, кризис власти неизбежен. Объединить то, что рушится, и сохранить хотя бы видимость порядка — тоже одна из задач, которые я обязан решить.

Грег подошёл к нему и обнял, прижимая к себе.  
— Я не могу помочь, — тихо проговорил он, — но я с тобой. Что бы ни случилось, я на твоей стороне, слышишь?

Майкрофт судорожно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты помогаешь, — так же тихо отозвался он. — Куда больше, чем сам думаешь.

***

Лестрейд не мог найти себе места в последующие пару дней. Майкрофт снова исчез из дома: один бог ведает, где он и чем занимается. И в порядке ли — последнее беспокоило Грега больше всего. Настолько, что он провёл много часов, заново изучая дело Джейсона Ховарда. Пытаясь отыскать какие-нибудь связи этого мерзавца, которые раньше упустил. Мысль о том, что жизнь его дорогого Майкрофта в постоянной опасности, а он, как последний дурак, все это время не видел дальше собственного носа, была совершенно невыносимой.

В середине третьего дня Лестрейд решил прогуляться до Старбакса через дорогу от Ярда. Проветрить мозги и выпить нормального кофе, а не растворимой дряни из автомата. Он настолько глубоко погрузился в собственные невеселые мысли, что совершенно не смотрел по сторонам. И пришёл в себя лишь от сильного толчка в плечо, буквально впечатавшего его в стену. Сполз на землю, глупо хлопая глазами. А по тому месту, где Грег находился секунду назад, почти заезжая на тротуар, со страшной скоростью пронеслась машина. Выходит, парень, который толкнул его, только что спас ему жизнь.

— Осторожнее, мистер, — беззлобно проговорил спаситель. — Надо же смотреть, куда идёте. Так и до беды недалеко.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Грег, поднимаясь с асфальта и отряхивая брюки. — Я и вправду задумался… Но вообще-то здесь, как правило, никто так не носится.

— Психов на дороге хватает, — мужчина покачал головой. — Совсем не смотрят, куда едут.

— Это точно, — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Мне повезло, что вы оказались рядом. Ещё раз спасибо.

— Да не за что! — тот улыбнулся и пошёл своей дорогой. Грег успел заметить, как его спаситель на ходу достал телефон и что-то напряженно говорит в трубку. Но мысли тут же переключились на другое: надо ж было свалять такого дурака. Его едва не сбила машина в пятнадцати футах от Ярда. Глупость какая!

Руки слегка дрожали, когда Грег отсчитывал мелочь, чтобы расплатиться за кофе. Но вброс адреналина прочистил мозги, подсказывая решение: нет никакого смысла самому копаться в деле Ховарда. Если кто и способен найти зацепку, то это Шерлок. Должно быть, он уже вернулся из Западного Йоркшира. Надо просто пойти к нему и поделиться своими опасениями.

Лестрейд действительно застал детектива на Бейкер-стрит. Тот оценил помятый вид инспектора и — о чудо! — не стал никак его комментировать. Просто приглашающим жестом указал на бывшее кресло Джона: располагайся, мол.

Грег излагал довольно путано, но Шерлок слушал, не перебивая. А потом поморщился.

— Братец будет в ярости из-за того, что я сейчас скажу. Но я с самого начала был против того, чтобы держать тебя в неведении. Ховард действительно был пешкой в игре, которая ведётся против Майкрофта.

— А кто… — начал было Грег, но Холмс прервал его раздражённым жестом.

— А вот этого тебе знать не надо, достаточно, что мы с братом знаем. Майкрофт осторожен, поверь, его не так легко достать. В отличие от тебя. Он потому и скрывает: боится, что ты сдуру полезешь, куда не просят, и получишь по голове.

— Я мог бы помочь, — хмуро проговорил Лестрейд.

— В этом — не можешь, — отрезал Шерлок. И добавил, приподняв бровь: — Кстати, не хочешь ничего рассказать?

— О чем? — удивился Грег.

— О себе, — спокойно отозвался детектив. — На твоих брюках грязь, а на плече следы от штукатурки. Валялся по земле, предварительно поцеловавшись со стеной?

— А, это… — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Да ничего, глупость полная. Не смотрел по сторонам, когда переходил дорогу, чуть под колёса не угодил. Какой-то прохожий буквально выдернул меня из-под машины.

— Ну-ну, — Холмс нахмурился. — Я тебе вот что скажу: у Майкрофта сейчас и так хватает проблем. И если ты начнёшь, по собственному скудоумию, добавлять к ним новые, легче ему не станет. Думаешь, он сможет быть полностью сосредоточен на делах, если с тобой что-нибудь случится?

— Но это же просто инцидент, с кем угодно мог произойти, — возразил Грег.

Шерлок проигнорировал его слова.  
— И те, кто ведёт игру против Майкрофта, тоже это понимают, — сухо продолжил он. — Они не могут добраться до него, значит, постараются достать тебя. Так что не думаю, что это был «просто инцидент, который может случиться с любым». Машину ты разглядел?

— Нет, даже не подумал… — Лестрейд поморщился. — Все случилось слишком быстро.

— Очень похоже на тебя, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Ладно, будем надеяться, что человек Майкрофта был более внимателен. В конце концов, на брата работают профессионалы.

— Человек Майкрофта? — Грег вытаращился на него в полном шоке. — Хочешь сказать, что тот прохожий…

— Оказался там не случайно, — сухо подтвердил Холмс. — Ты мог бы и сам до этого додуматься.

— Но… — Лестрейд поперхнулся воздухом на вдохе, внезапно вспомнив, как, распрощавшись с ним, его спаситель тут же схватился за телефон. Докладывал, отчитывался? Твою мать!

— Ты правда думал, что Майкрофт, зная о грозящей тебе опасности, оставит тебя без охраны? — без всякого сочувствия спросил Шерлок. — Что же, в отличие от меня, у тебя есть выбор. Ты можешь бросить его, перестать быть частью его жизни, и нужда охранять тебя отпадёт сама собой. А я никогда не перестану быть его братом, даже если мы разругаемся в пух и прах. Тебе не нравится, что Майкрофт тебя защищает? Думаешь, мне нравится? Но я терплю это много лет.

— Не очень-то и терпишь, судя по всему, — хмуро отозвался Грег. — Джон рассказывал, что ты ломаешь камеры, которые он устанавливает, и постоянно ухитряешься увильнуть от слежки.

— Это мелочи, которые Майкрофта ни за что не остановят, — сухо сообщил детектив. — Мы с ним оба это понимаем. Он всегда будет опекать меня, а я буду возмущаться, сопротивляться — но терпеть. И ты научись, если хочешь быть с ним. Или уходи от него — прямо сегодня.

Инспектор нахмурился и промолчал. И Шерлок очень холодно добавил:  
— Мой брат — не обычный человек, и цена жизни рядом с ним довольно высока. Привыкни к этому, Лестрейд. И, повторяю, постарайся не создавать ему лишних проблем.

Оказавшись на улице, Грег огляделся в поисках такси, а мгновение спустя перед ним затормозила очень узнаваемая чёрная машина.

— Садитесь, инспектор, — бесстрастно проговорила Антея, распахивая заднюю дверцу. — Мне приказано подвезти вас.

Лестрейд забрался в машину и фыркнул:  
— Я мог бы и на такси доехать.

— Я не обсуждаю распоряжения мистера Холмса, — сухо проговорила она. — И вам не советую.

Грег буквально взорвался.  
— Если мистер Холмс думает, что я просто буду это терпеть, — прошипел он, — то ошибается!

— Лучше помолчите, — отрезала Антея. Лестрейд не мог избавиться от ощущения, что из неё буквально сочится неодобрение.

— Сделайте для меня кое-что, — примирительным голосом проговорил он. — Ради мистера Холмса. Я знаю, что за тем покушением на него стояло нечто большее, чем попытка одного злобного мерзавца отомстить. И что он все ещё в нешуточной опасности. Помогите мне докопаться, что это было на самом деле. Я не хочу оставаться в стороне.

— Если однажды придёт момент, когда вы действительно сможете помочь, я первая вам об этом скажу, — бесстрастно отозвалась она. — А пока просто не вмешивайтесь.

— Я — офицер полиции, а не хрен собачий! — снова разозлился Грег. — Почему вы все забываете об этом?

— Потому что вмешательство полиции все только усложнит, — холодно сообщила Антея. — Мы приехали, инспектор. Постарайтесь вести себя разумно.

«Да что они все разговаривают со мной как с малым ребёнком! — раздраженно думал Лестрейд, быстрым шагом направляясь к дому мимо охранника, который при виде него вытянулся в струнку и взял под козырёк. — Ладно, Майкрофт, тебе придётся выслушать все, что я об этом думаю!»

Однако он не успел произнести ни слова. Едва Грег закрыл за собой дверь, его с силой прижали к стене. Поцелуй Майкрофта был настолько яростным и отчаянным, что из головы Лестрейда выветрились все заранее заготовленные возмущённые слова. Потому что в том, как Холмс сжимал его плечи, как атаковал языком его рот, ощущалась не только злость, но и… облегчение.

— Майкрофт, я… — пробормотал Грег, когда смог оторваться и глотнуть воздуха.

— Не говори ничего, — прошипел тот, с силой обнимая его. — Просто помолчи хоть раз в жизни!

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду это терпеть… — Лестрейд попытался освободиться, но Холмс не дал ему такой возможности.

— Если ты думаешь, что _**я**_ буду это терпеть, — прорычал Майкрофт, — то сильно заблуждаешься. Ты лезешь в то, чего даже не понимаешь, подвергаешь свою жизнь опасности, и сегодня едва не умер только из-за того, что даже за собой присмотреть не в состоянии!

— Я в состоянии, — фыркнул Грег. — Может, тебе следовало просто рассказать мне все, вместо того, чтобы приставлять охрану? Просто поведать, что происходит, раз уж я каким-то образом стал частью всего происходящего?

Холмс выпустил его и молча направился в гостиную. Плечи его слегка сгорбились, и это сказало Лестрейду больше, чем любые слова. Догнав Майкрофта, он обнял его со спины и тихо прошептал, утыкаясь носом в его шею.

— Прости, но я чувствую себя комнатной собачонкой, которую берегут, чешут по загривку и выводят погулять. Я не могу так, Майкрофт.

— Тогда уходи, — мертвым голосом отозвался тот, — прямо сейчас.

— Выгоняешь? — Грег закусил губу.

— Предоставляю выбор, — тем же тоном сообщил Майкрофт. Но освободиться из его объятий не пытался.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд вздохнул и прижался губами к бешено бьющейся жилке на его шее. — Давай договоримся так: я смирюсь на время с твоей охраной и с тем, что ты ничего мне не говоришь, хотя меня это и бесит. Но мы вернёмся к этому разговору, когда выпутаемся из всех проблем, которые…

— Когда выпутаемся, — бесцветным голосом проговорил Холмс, — возникнут новые проблемы. Они всегда будут, имей это в виду. Я нахожусь на самой вершине власти, и пока это так, у меня будут враги, стремящиеся достать меня любым способом. Оставаясь со мной, ты будешь в зоне постоянного риска.

— Что же, теперь я хотя бы предупреждён, — Грег горько усмехнулся. — Я умею сам за себя постоять, Майкрофт. Пойми это наконец!

— Умеешь, — согласился тот, накрывая его руки своими. — В обычных обстоятельствах. Но не против тех врагов, которые противостоят мне.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — тихо попросил Лестрейд. — Раз уж я втянут, то имею право знать.

— Не сейчас, — Холмс развернулся и поцеловал его в скулу. — Сейчас не время.

У Грега буквально сдавило в груди от того, какой тоской был пронизан взгляд Майкрофта. И он просто молча кивнул, прежде чем обнять его.

— Как бы то ни было, я рад, что ты дома, — прошептал он, гладя Холмса по спине. — Хотя и понимаю, что это в твои планы не входило. Ты здесь только из-за того дурацкого происшествия, так?

— Так, — сознался тот. — Мне до завтра надо ещё многое сделать. А потом останется только ждать.

— И это хуже всего, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Когда ждёшь и ни на что повлиять не можешь.

— Я понимаю, что последняя неделя далась тебе нелегко, — Холмс безошибочно уловил в его тоне упрёк. — Мне тоже, поверь.

— Да знаю я, — Грег поморщился. — И не хотел умножать число твоих проблем, честно. Просто у меня от всего этого совсем крышу сносит.

Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся.  
— Я должен уйти, но буду завтра после обеда. Постарайся освободиться пораньше, сходим куда-нибудь.

— Сходим? — Лестрейд удивлённо приподнял брови. — Четверг же.

— В пятницу мне, боюсь, будет не до этого, — вздохнув, констатировал Холмс. Грег ещё некоторое время смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, качая головой.

***

— И правильно сделал! — Джин нахмурилась, сжав руку Лестрейда, лежащую на столе. — Теперь я и вправду верю, что твой бойфренд очень умён. Подумать страшно, что если бы не его предусмотрительность, ты бы здесь сейчас не сидел.

Грег вздохнул.  
— Слушай, то, что я сейчас тебе рассказал…

— Да поняла я уже, — хмыкнула она. — Ты встречаешься с кем-то очень крутым. Я давно догадалась, что он, скорее всего, известный человек. И богатый, видимо, раз способен нанять тебе охрану.

— Не в известности дело, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Его имя — не из тех, что появляются на страницах газет. Полагаю, назови я его, тебе оно ни о чем не сказало бы.

— Я вообще перестаю что-либо понимать, — Джин фыркнула. — Хочешь сказать, что я лишь навоображала себе, что твой мужчина, как минимум, член королевской семьи?

Грег нервно хмыкнул и обхватил себя руками.  
— Что ты, конечно нет, — пробормотал он. — Но… у него гораздо больше реальной власти, чем у любого из них. Иногда я думаю, что даже больше, чем у любого другого человека в этой стране. И… не спрашивай меня больше ни о чем, ладно? Я не могу это обсуждать.

— Ладно, — взгляд её сделался очень задумчивым. — Храни свои секреты. Но скажи, почему его поступок так тебя взбесил? Разве тебе никогда не хотелось использовать все доступные средства, чтобы защитить кого-то, кто тебе дорог? Это ведь естественное стремление любого нормального человека.

— Подумай, в каком свете это выставляет меня? — раздраженно отозвался Грег. — Я не беспомощен, у меня довольно опасная работа, с которой я, между прочим, отлично справляюсь. И вообще, я сам всю жизнь занимаюсь тем, что защищаю других, поэтому…

— Поэтому должен понимать его мотивы куда лучше, чем кто угодно другой, — мягко проговорила Джин и снова сжала его руку. — Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Ты ему небезразличен, раз он так поступает. Разве это не прекрасно?

— Конечно небезразличен, мы же друзья, я тебе говорил, — Лестрейд закатил глаза. — О друзьях принято заботиться.

— Я тоже о тебе забочусь, — она снова нахмурилась. — И поэтому думаю, что лучше бы тебе было сегодня остаться дома.

Увидев, что Грег собрался возразить, Джин замахала руками.  
— Нет, не думай, что я не рада тебя видеть! Но, может, для одного дня тебе уже достаточно приключений?

— Я просто не мог сидеть дома, — сознался Лестрейд. — Как будто испугался, или как будто согласен с тем, что ко мне приставили нянек, как к беспомощному младенцу. Ему достаточно было сказать мне об опасности, и я сам сумел бы защититься.

— Думаю, он это знает, — она улыбнулась. — Просто решил, что дополнительная страховка не повредит. И, между прочим, он мне заочно нравится все больше и больше.

— Потому что делает все по-своему, и ему насрать, согласен ли я с этим? — хмуро спросил Грег.

— Потому что ему не насрать на тебя, — слегка раздраженно отозвалась Джин. — Настолько не насрать, что он бросил дела и примчался домой, когда на тебя совершили покушение. И что бы это ни было — дружба или нечто большее — я нахожу его действия прекрасными. И очень человечными.

Лестрейд грустно улыбнулся.  
— Я был очень рад, что он приехал, — сознался он. — Он сейчас так занят, что мы почти не видимся. Дни и ночи проводит на работе.

— Вот только не заводи дурную привычку влипать в неприятности, чтобы вынудить его повидаться с тобой, — мягко сказала она.

— Что ты! — возмутился Грег. — Мне правда стыдно, что ему пришлось отложить дела — действительно важные, я об этом знаю. Но все равно, он принял решение относительно моей безопасности, даже не поставив меня в известность. Это отвратительно!

— И спас тебе жизнь, — сухо заметила Джин. — Как минимум, сегодня. Так что прекрати беситься! Ты сам выбрал человека, который, как ты говоришь, обладает неограниченной властью. Полагаю, он попросту привык поступать по своему усмотрению, если считает, что так будет лучше.

— И что, мне просто смириться? — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу.

— Не надо мириться ни с чем, что тебе неприятно, — она улыбнулась. — Говори с ним. Не ссорься, не предъявляй претензий, а именно говори. Только так рождаются компромиссы.

— Ладно, — Грег улыбнулся и обнял её. — Спасибо, что выслушала. Наверное, мне и вправду лучше поехать домой, пока он снова не прислал за мной машину и не вернул туда силой.

***

В одном Грег был неправ: Майкрофт лишь болезненно поморщился, когда ему доложили, что инспектор Лестрейд пошёл в кафе с мисс Гамильтон и что их беседа, похоже, протекает довольно бурно. Но означенному инспектору, по всей видимости, совершенно ничего не угрожает: ни в самом заведении, ни в его окрестностях, охрана не заметила ни малейшей опасности. Силой возвращать Грега в свой дом Холмс не собирался. Нет уж, пусть сам решит, где он собирается жить — и с кем.

Подавив вздох, Майкрофт заставил себя снова сосредоточиться на работе.

***

— Ты ведь не хочешь находиться здесь, — вздохнул Грег, глядя, как Холмс с равнодушно-бесстрастным лицом разрезает на мелкие кусочки стейк на своей тарелке.

— Почему ты так решил? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Потому что мыслями ты сейчас где-то очень далеко, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — И ещё не съел ни кусочка, хотя мясо отличное.

Холмс демонстративно положил кусок стейка в рот и медленно прожевал.  
— Доволен? — равнодушно поинтересовался он.

— Не надо, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Я ведь тебя знаю. Что бы Шерлок ни рассказывал о моем неумении наблюдать, но кое-что я все же замечаю. Например, ты никогда не распиливаешь на части все мясо сразу, как это делаю я. Отрезаешь кусочек и ешь, потом отрезаешь следующий.

Он вздохнул и добавил:  
— Майкрофт, ты нервничаешь, это нормально. Как и то, что пытаешься это скрыть. Но не от меня же! Давай просто поедем домой, где тебе не придётся притворяться спокойным.

— Ты хочешь уйти? — бесстрастно уточнил Холмс. — Хорошо, я сейчас попрошу счёт.

— Да, хочу, — сознался инспектор. — Когда я вижу тебя таким, мне кусок в горло не лезет.

— Прости, что моё присутствие портит тебе аппетит, — сухо проговорил Майкрофт, делая знак официанту.

— Да прекрати ты! — фыркнул Грег. — Твоё присутствие никогда и ничего не портит! Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя!

— Совершенно напрасно, — в тоне Холмса послышалось лёгкое раздражение.

— Это не тебе решать, — Лестрейд перехватил руку официанта до того, как тот успел положить счёт на стол, торопливо отсчитал несколько купюр и поднялся.

— Пойдём отсюда! Проведём остаток вечера дома.

— Вообще-то, ресторан выбирал я, значит, мне и полагается платить, — недовольно проговорил Холмс.

— Прекрати, — Грег скривился. — Обещаю, в следующий раз так и будет, а сейчас просто позволь мне увезти тебя домой.

В машине Лестрейд притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. Майкрофт был напряжен, а губы его недовольно кривились.

— Прости, — прошептал Грег. — Я не намеревался тебя обидеть. Ты позвал меня ужинать, потому что хотел доставить удовольствие, я это ценю. Но, правда, сегодня неподходящий день. Лучше мы выберемся куда-то в другой раз.

— Я понял твою позицию, — холодно сообщил Майкрофт.

— Тебя хоть немного утешит, если я скажу, что проголосовал «Остаться»? — Лестрейд мягко коснулся губами его щеки. — И все ребята из моего отдела тоже.

Холмс не ответил, только с тихим вздохом уткнулся лбом в ткань пиджака Грега. Плечи его слегка расслабились.

Они прибыли домой, выбрались из машины и молча прошли к дверям.  
— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — тихо спросил Лестрейд, когда Майкрофт, все так же не говоря ни слова, направился к двери в собственный кабинет.

— Нет, благодарю, — не поворачиваясь, ответил тот.

— Тогда я схожу за пивом для себя, — пробормотал Грег. И уточнил ещё тише: — Позволишь мне посидеть с тобой рядом, или лучше не мешать?

— Ты можешь сидеть, где хочешь, — сухо отозвался Холмс. — Только прекрати шептать, как будто в доме лежит покойник. Ничего ещё не случилось.

— А когда будут известны результаты? — Лестрейд закусил губу.

— Официально объявят утром, до начала рабочего дня. Но я, конечно, узнаю гораздо раньше.

С этими словами Майкрофт скрылся в кабинете. Однако закрывать дверь не стал. Грег беззвучно вздохнул, дошёл до холодильника и извлёк пару бутылок пива. Подумал, не захватить ли стакан — Холмс всегда мученически закатывал глаза, когда Лестрейд пил прямо из горлышка. Но потом решил не париться: сегодня у Майкрофта есть более серьёзные поводы для беспокойства, чем дурные манеры его друга.

Зайдя в кабинет, Грег демонстративно устроился как можно дальше от рабочего стола Холмса, хотя сейчас его поверхность была девственно чиста, если не считать массивного письменного прибора, который вряд ли походил на государственную тайну. Майкрофт фыркнул и поманил его к себе.

— Пододвинь себе второе кресло и иди сюда, раз уж собираешься сидеть со мной, — спокойно проговорил он. — Я буду следить за результатами подсчёта голосов.

Лестрейд сделал, как он сказал, пока Холмс включал ноутбук. На экране появилась карта Великобритании, разделённой на графства. Она была неравномерно окрашена в два цвета.

— Зелёный — остаться, красный — выйти, — Майкрофт, как обычно, предугадал вопрос и ответил на него раньше, чем Грег успел спросить.

— Зеленого, кажется, больше, — осторожно проговорил Лестрейд, хотя ему казалось, что на самом деле примерно поровну. — Вон, Шотландия вообще вся зелёная.

— Немного больше, да, — Холмс, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран. — Но результаты предварительные. Все ещё будет меняться.

Теперь Грег и сам увидел, что один из районов северного Девона, ещё секунду назад светившийся зелёным, вдруг покраснел.

— А как это работает? — спросил он, скорее чтобы отвлечь Майкрофта от мрачных мыслей, чем потому, что ему действительно было интересно.

— Голоса подсчитываются партиями, и результаты сразу заносятся в компьютер, — пояснил Холмс. — Эта программа напрямую собирает данные со всех пунктов подсчёта, показывая мне, каких голосов на данный момент больше. Но это продлится ещё некоторое время.

— Довольно бессмысленно, стало быть, — Грег вздохнул. — Но ты не можешь не смотреть, потому что не в состоянии думать ни о чем другом.

— Точно, — Майкрофт помрачнел и кивнул. А потом внезапно накрыл ладонь Лестрейда своей и тихо проговорил: — Спасибо, что предложил уйти из ресторана. Я действительно не могу отключиться от этого. Даже рядом с тобой.

— Я знаю, — Грег взял его руку и поднёс к губам. — Все в порядке, правда. Я понимаю твоё беспокойство и рад, что ты позволяешь разделить его с тобой.

Холмс легонько погладил его кончиками пальцев по щеке и снова сосредоточился на экране.

Они провели так несколько часов. Грег допил пиво и принёс ещё, потом пододвинул своё кресло поближе, чтобы постоянно касаться Майкрофта. Тот никак не среагировал, так же отрешенно глядя на всё время меняющиеся цвета. Лестрейд думал про себя, до чего же он ненавидит красный. Сколько раз он смотрел на смертельно раненых, понимая, что не в его силах их спасти. Кровь, сочившаяся из их тел, была точно такого же отвратительно красного цвета. Эти ассоциации вызывали чувство беспомощности и желание зажмуриться, но он все равно смотрел — как и там, где был бессилен что-то сделать, но принуждал себя не отводить глаз, потому что сам выбрал для себя такую работу.

В какой-то момент все прекратилось и поверх карты стали появляться цифры. Грег задержал дыхание и с трудом выдохнул:  
— Всё?

Холмс кивнул, по-прежнему глядя на экран.

— Майкрофт, мне кажется, что примерно поровну. И если так, то что – придется проводить новый…

Закончить фразу он не успел, в кармане Холмса зазвонил мобильный. Тот выслушал сообщение и сухо проговорил:  
— Я понял.

А потом вдруг уронил телефон на стол и закрыл лицо руками. Грег стремительно поднялся, пересел на подлокотник его кресла и обнял, изо всех сил прижимая к себе. Его трясло от ужаса, но не потому, что он страшился за дальнейшую судьбу страны, сделавшей неправильный выбор. Просто он ни разу ещё не видел Майкрофта Холмса сломленным.


	14. Have to try to surrender

Прежде чем освободиться из объятий Грега и покинуть кабинет, Холмс сказал только одну фразу:  
— Пятьдесят один и девять десятых процента за выход.

— Меньше двух процентов! — Лестрейд схватился за голову. — Но это же так мало! Неужели такой крохотный перевес…

— Это — большинство, — бесцветным голосом констатировал Майкрофт.

А потом он тяжело опустился на диван в гостиной и молча уставился в одну точку. Лестрейд не мог прочитать по его лицу абсолютно ничего, оно словно окаменело. Тем не менее, он каким-то шестым чувством ощущал, что лучше к Холмсу с разговорами и утешениями сейчас не лезть. Потому просто уселся рядом и, не говоря ни слова, взял за руку. В полном молчании они просидели больше часа, и Грег все это время мучительно размышлял, как же вывести Майкрофта из ступора. Идей не было, ни одной. Любые слова, которые он мог сказать, казались глупыми и неуместными в такой ситуации. Что он верит в его гениальность, или что Холмсу не следует винить в случившемся себя… Кому все это надо?

— Тебе бы поспать, — наконец хрипло выговорил Грег, слегка сжимая пальцы Майкрофта. — Утром ведь придётся так много сделать, а ты совсем без сил.

— Не смогу, — почти шёпотом отозвался тот. — Чтобы уснуть, надо расслабиться, а я… слишком много мыслей.

— И напряжен так, что твои мышцы кажутся каменными, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Очень много работал, почти не отдыхал… Но тебе нужно быть в форме, Майкрофт, никто другой не справится с этим дерьмом!

— Я буду, — тихо отозвался тот.

— Знаешь что, — Грег закусил губу и осторожно положил руку на его бедро, — избавляться от нервного напряжения можно ведь разными способами. Хочешь, я…

Он осекся, спрашивая себя, правильно ли поступает. Стоит ли лезть с этим к Холмсу, которому сейчас явно не до развлечений такого рода. Но потом решительно сжал губы и переместил ладонь повыше, осторожно поглаживая через ткань брюк.

На губах Холмса появилась горькая усмешка.  
— Нервное напряжение, говоришь? — глухо пробормотал он. — Ты к этому и стремился, когда?..

— Так, перестань! — Лестрейд прервал его фразу яростным поцелуем. — Хватит думать! Расслабься и получи удовольствие!

Он целовал Майкрофта жёстко, почти грубо, чувствуя губами, как дыхание того становится неровным и учащенным. А рукой беспорядочно сжимал и гладил его промежность, стремясь только к одному — быстро возбудить, чтобы потребности тела отвлекли Холмса от мрачных мыслей хоть ненадолго.

— Хочешь? — Грег чуть отстранился и провёл подушечкой большого пальца по припухшим губам Майкрофта. Тот лишь судорожно выдохнул, и Лестрейд тихо добавил: — Все, что попросишь. И как угодно… только становись, пожалуйста, снова самим собой. Человеком, который никогда не проигрывает.

— Сегодня проиграл, — Холмс скривился.

— Нет, — Грег снова потянулся к его губам и выдохнул прямо в рот: — Референдум был _не твоей_ ошибкой. Ты все исправишь, но сейчас хватит об этом думать.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза, принимая очередной поцелуй, на сей раз такой мягкий и нежный, что хотелось закричать от дикой смеси чувств, которые теснились в груди, грозя разорвать её.

— Не отпускай меня, — прошептал он, прижимая Лестрейда к себе изо всех сил. — Делай что хочешь, только не отпускай.

— Ни за что, — заверил его тот, скользя губами по подбородку к шее Холмса. — Я с тобой, я держу тебя. Все в порядке!

У Майкрофта слишком сильно кружилась голова, чтобы он мог чётко осознавать происходящее, лишь смутно ощущал, как Грег развязывает его галстук, как борется с пуговицами на воротнике, пытаясь расстегнуть рубашку, а потом ласкает языком чувствительную кожу между ключиц. Холмс цеплялся за его плечи, думая только об одном: если отпустит, то провалится в темноту, из которой уже не выбраться. Он и так почти сорвался туда… почти, если бы не Грег.

— Все хорошо, — продолжал бездумно повторять тот, беспорядочно целуя каждый участок кожи Майкрофта, до которого мог дотянуться, — все хорошо… вот так, просто расслабься.

Холмс задохнулся от эмоций, когда Лестрейд вдруг развёл его ноги в стороны и опустился на колени между ними.

— Грег, ты… — пробормотал он, не зная, что сказать.

— Не волнуйся, — тот криво улыбнулся, сражаясь с застёжкой его брюк. — Я сам волнуюсь. Но ты ведь говорил… в общем, я точно знаю, что понравилось бы мне самому, так что, наверное, справлюсь.

Майкрофт лишь шумно выдохнул, когда Лестрейд, помогая себе рукой, взял его полувозбужденный член в рот. Это было потрясающе, даже слишком… настолько, что он окончательно утратил ощущение реальности происходящего. Потому что этого не могло быть на самом деле… чтобы Грег… чтобы делал это с ним!

И было даже не важно, насколько хорошо он «справляется». Это все равно было гораздо больше, чем Холмс способен был выдержать. Он кусал губы, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу стоны, и изо всех сил цеплялся пальцами за кожу дивана, запретив себе прикасаться к Грегу. Потому что тогда не останется решимости позволить ему действовать самому. Хотелось обхватить его голову ладонями, притягивая к себе ближе и толкаться в жаркий, соблазнительный рот, довести себя до полной потери рассудка и…

А Лестрейд вдруг выпустил его. Ощущение утраты исторгло из Майкрофта разочарованный вздох, он приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на покрасневшее, блестящее от пота лицо инспектора, на то, как он переводит дыхание и облизывает влажные губы.

— Грег, — сдавленно пробормотал Холмс, сам не зная, что собирается говорить. Умолять продолжить? Или, наоборот, остановиться, пока он не потерял контроль над собой окончательно?

Лестрейд криво улыбнулся ему.  
— Я просил тебя расслабиться, — чуть срывающимся голосом проговорил он. — И я знаю, чего в такой ситуации хотелось бы мне. Так что прекрати напрягаться, отпусти себя.

С этими словами он взял руку Холмса и положил себе на загривок. А потом снова склонился и легко провёл языком по влажной от слюны головке.

— Я же сказал: все, что хочешь, — шептал он, дразня Майкрофта легкими прикосновениями. — И так, как хочешь…

Это оказалось слишком даже для железной выдержки Холмса. Он сдавленно охнул, когда губы Грега снова обхватили его член, и потянул его голову к своему паху, принуждая взять глубже, в то время как сам настойчиво толкнулся навстречу. Лестрейд слегка поперхнулся, но при этом нежно сжал бедро Майкрофта и промычал что-то откровенно одобрительное. Холмс переместил руку ему на шею, чуть ниже линии роста волос, а его большой палец лег рядом с кадыком Грега, поглаживая, помогая расслабить горло.

— Хорошо, — шептал он, задыхаясь, — о боже, просто прекрасно…

Это трудно было с чем-либо сравнить. Нервное напряжение последних дней, страх, отчаяние… и безумная, почти невозможная любовь… и снова страх, на сей раз — потерять, лишиться Грега, который каким-то образом стал самым главным, что было в жизни Холмса. Такая смесь противоречивых эмоций словно растворила кожу Майкрофта, обнажая нервы и делая их необыкновенно чувствительными даже к малейшему движению воздуха. Он задыхался от чувств, от ощущений, он больше не мог справляться со всем этим. И лишь притягивал голову Лестрейда ещё ближе, дурея от движений его языка и того, как тот втягивает щеки, чтобы обхватить член плотнее.

Это было невероятно, почти совершенно. Но, как бы ни хотелось Майкрофту продлить блаженство до бесконечности, он был уже слишком близок к краю.

— Я сейчас кончу, — из последних сил выдохнул он, предупреждая Грега, давая тому возможность отстраниться, хотя это было бы последним, чего желал сам Холмс.

Но Лестрейд лишь снова сжал его бедро, подбадривая, давая разрешение. Майкрофт зажмурился и в последний раз толкнулся навстречу, едва слышно всхлипнув, когда под его веками разлилось ослепительно-белое пламя. Выжигающее на своём пути все, что ещё несколько минут назад казалось важным — все, кроме отчаянных чувств, которые он испытывал к Грегу.

Холмс обессиленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Он ощутил, как дернулось горло Лестрейда под его большим пальцем, когда тот сглотнул. И это было последнее, что он почувствовал, прежде чем отключиться.

Несколько минут спустя он пришёл в себя от нежных прикосновений к лицу.  
— Тебе надо лечь в постель, — тихо проговорил Грег, когда Майкрофт с трудом открыл глаза. — Давай, поднимись. Я помогу тебе.

Казалось, что из тела кто-то вытащил все кости и оно превратилось в дрожащую желеобразную массу. Холмс сделал усилие, но даже не смог поднять руку. Инспектор фыркнул и подхватил его под спину и колени.  
— Тогда я просто отнесу тебя, — с лёгкой усмешкой проговорил он. — Не уроню, не бойся.

— Прекрати! — такая перспектива показалась Майкрофту настолько унизительной, что он даже сумел принять вертикальное положение. Грег тут же обнял его за талию и закинул его руку к себе на плечи.

— Вот так, держись за меня, — мягко прошептал он. — Пойдём, все хорошо.

— Я слишком устал, — с трудом выговорил Холмс, когда Лестрейд опускал его на кровать. — Слишком много всего…

— Знаю, знаю, — Грег погладил его по лицу и принялся расстегивать одежду Майкрофта. — Не оправдывайся, засыпай.

Он довольно быстро раздел Холмса до белья, с сомнением посмотрел на его шёлковую пижаму, а потом покачал головой и просто завернул в одеяло. Майкрофту отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Грег лег рядом и обнял, хотелось заснуть, ощущая его близость. Но просить об этом он не мог, потому просто перехватил руку, которая снова почти невесомо коснулась лица, и хрипло прошептал:  
— Не уходи, ладно? Побудь со мной, пока не усну.

— Конечно, — Лестрейд присел на кровать, мягко поцеловал его запястье и устроил руку Майкрофта поверх одеяла. — Спи.

Когда дыхание Холмса стало ровным, а лицо расслабилось, Грег поднялся, нежно коснулся губами его лба и беззвучно проговорил:  
— Это не поражение, любимый, ты ведь знаешь, да? Завтра все твои враги поймут, что им никогда не выиграть, пока ты противостоишь им.

Но Майкрофт его не слышал. Он спал так крепко, что это почти напоминало летаргию.

***

Пробивавшееся сквозь плотные шторы летнее солнце стояло довольно высоко. Майкрофт беззвучно выругался: сколько же он проспал? Нельзя было позволять себе такую слабость, не теперь, когда…

Однако, его телефон молчал, и часы на нем показывали всего восемь утра. Люди Британии только просыпаются и ещё даже не знают, на что себя обрекли. Холмс поморщился, а потом погладил экран пальцем и тепло улыбнулся. Он точно помнил, что оставил телефон в кабинете, но сейчас он лежал на прикроватном столике. Грег, конечно… Заботливо принёс и положил рядом.

Грег… Майкрофту не хотелось даже думать, что он делал бы вчера, если бы не поддержка Лестрейда. Его молчаливое понимание, когда он просто сидел рядом, его тревога и сочувствие, которые можно было ощутить почти физически. Его поцелуи и шёпот «я с тобой, я держу тебя»…

Тьма в голове, накрывшая Холмса после рокового телефонного звонка, окончательно рассеялась. В сознании была полная ясность и несколько четких, детально оформленных планов действий. Он явится сегодня на Даунинг Стрит спокойный и уверенный в себе. За это тоже следовало благодарить Грега: его способ избавления от напряжения хоть и был примитивным, но от этого не менее действенным.

— Сделал это ради меня… потому что хотел помочь… — Майкрофт снова тепло улыбнулся. Ничто уже не казалось по-настоящему безнадёжным, раз Грег рядом.

Холмсу всегда требовалось меньше времени для сна, чем другим людям, потому он чувствовал себя отлично отдохнувшим. Контрастный душ помог взбодриться ещё больше, и он зашёл на кухню с ощущением, что возвращает контроль над ситуацией, при этом мысленно строя в голове фразы, которые скажет сегодня утром премьер-министру.

— Кофе? — Лестрейд, при виде Майкрофта, тут же поднялся и пододвинул ему стул. — Завтрак будет через минуту.

— Грег, — Холмс, забирая кружку, погладил его пальцы. — Послушай…

— Мне не сложно, сколько раз говорить, — насупился тот. — Прими наконец этот факт.

— Я не о том, — Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся. — Просто… спасибо. За то, что вчера был со мной рядом.

— И буду, — твёрдо отозвался Грег. — Всегда, когда нужен. Да и как иначе, ты ведь ни разу не оставил меня в одиночестве, когда мне было плохо!

— Это не так, — тихо возразил Холмс. — После происшествия в Эскоте мне следовало быть рядом, но я не был уверен, что ты хочешь того же. Бросил тебя наедине со служебным расследованием и…

— Тебя утешит, если я скажу, что и вправду не хотел тебя видеть? — напряженно поинтересовался Лестрейд. — В первые несколько дней, по крайней мере. Зато когда мне пришлось арестовать Диксона, только ты меня и поддержал. Мы ещё даже почти не знали друг друга, но ты нашёл меня и сказал именно то, что следовало сказать, чтобы мои мозги пришли в норму. А потом позвал в Шоскомб на выходные. И много раз после этого… я же вечно хватаюсь за тебя, как за спасательный круг какой-нибудь, когда в моей жизни случается очередное дерьмо.

Майкрофт болезненно поморщился, а хмурое лицо Грега вдруг озарилось ухмылкой.

— Знаю, знаю, — фыркнул он. — До меня, конечно, все дошло с большим опозданием, но все же я не вовсе уж тупой. Я часто думал, как это получилось, что мы вообще начали общаться. Теперь для меня очевидно, что вначале тебя совершенно не интересовали мои проблемы, ты просто надеялся со мной переспать. Но что бы тобой ни руководило тогда, ты помогал, и я это помню.

Он погладил Холмса по плечу и тихо добавил:  
— Это неважно, правда. То есть, вначале, когда я только заставил себя посмотреть правде в глаза, меня очень сильно злила эта мысль. Но потом я понял: все ведь к лучшему. Не будь этого, у меня просто не было бы шанса даже близко к тебе подойти, доказать, что я достоин твоей дружбы и доверия, что…

Майкрофт отставил кружку и притянул его к себе, обнимая за талию и утыкаясь лицом в его футболку.   
— В тот день, когда ты ударил меня и обозвал извращенцем… — тихо проговорил он. — Знаешь, самым ужасным было даже не то, что ты меня отверг, а мысль, что больше не захочешь быть моим другом.

— Ну и дурак, что так подумал, — буркнул Грег. А потом погладил его по голове и добавил: — Я всегда буду твоим другом, помни это, ладно? Что бы ни случилось, чем бы ни закончилось то, что… Ну, в общем, тебе достаточно будет просто позвонить, в любое время.

Майкрофт выпустил его и снова протянул руку к кружке с кофе. «Чем бы ни закончилось, — мысленно повторил он. — Значит, Грег все-таки уверен, что однажды это закончится». 

— Я твой друг, ты знаешь это, — Холмс с трудом взял себя в руки, заставив голос звучать ровно и бесстрастно. — Хотя ты прав, поначалу я только притворялся таковым. И, возможно, не заслуживаю твоей дружбы. 

— Угу, — пробормотал тот, раскладывая омлет по двум тарелкам и пододвигая одну к Холмсу. — А я не заслуживаю таких гениальных друзей, как ты и Шерлок, потому что слишком туп по сравнению с вами. Не заслуживаю ребят из моей команды, потому что слишком часто оставляю их справляться с проблемами в одиночку, не заслуживаю своей должности, потому что мне хотелось бы делать больше, чем удаётся. Ерунда это, Майкрофт! У нас просто есть что-то, и так ли важно, почему или насколько мы это заслужили? Я у тебя есть, так что прими это и кончай рефлексировать.

— Хорошо, — тот слабо улыбнулся. — Тогда и ты прими, что я есть у тебя. В том качестве, в каком ты сам захочешь.

— Не на ближайшие дни, — Грег закатил глаза и легонько похлопал Холмса по плечу. — Сейчас ты нужнее всей стране, чем одному недотепе-полицейскому. Сорок восемь процентов граждан не хотели того, что случилось, так что тебе есть ради кого стараться. Половина страны, Майкрофт! А плохо будет всем.

— Точно, — Холмс поморщился. — Но не наделяй меня сверхъестественными способностями. Я ничего не могу исправить, в моих силах лишь смягчить последствия.

— И результаты этого референдума никак не отменить? — Грег закусил губу. — Ну, перевес же такой смехотворный… Может, как-то выкрутиться, например, объявить, что для такого серьёзного шага надо согласие не менее семидесяти пяти процентов… Я совсем чушь несу, да? — вздохнул он, заметив, что Майкрофт смотрит на него с грустной улыбкой.

— Нет, почему, — отозвался тот. — Такой вариант возможен. То есть, был бы возможен, если бы не единственная слабость нашего премьера.

— Он хочет всем нравиться, я помню.

— Точно, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Отвратительная черта, совершенно неуместная для главы государства. Его понятие о собственной чести диктуется именно стремлением быть хорошим для всех. Мол, раз он дал слово, что исполнит волю британского народа, то именно так и должен поступить. Невзирая на все отрицательные последствия и даже на то, что почти половина этого самого народа была против выхода.

— Не могу его осуждать за стремление держать слово, — со вздохом проговорил Грег. — Это правильно, вообще-то. Наверное, будь я на его месте, думал бы так же, но…

— Но ты руководишь отделом, а не государством, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — На его месте нужно заботиться о благе страны больше, чем о своей репутации и муках совести из-за нарушенного слова.

Он посмотрел на расстроенное лицо Лестрейда и вдруг подмигнул:  
— Видишь, тебе он уже нравится. Ты одобряешь его, несмотря на его фатальную ошибку.

— Ну, ты же говоришь, что он — хороший человек, так что…

— Хороший человек — это не профессия, Грег, — фыркнул Майкрофт. — И не все могут позволить себе роскошь быть хорошими каждый день. Ты можешь, а вот я — нет. Я могу лишь пытаться быть хорошим в отдельных ситуациях, когда это никому не причиняет вреда.

— Я считаю тебя хорошим, — инспектор упрямо поджал губы.

Холмс сухо рассмеялся.  
— Правда? Даже после моего признания, что я без колебания нарушил бы волю большинства, потому что считаю, что так будет лучше? Или после того, как приставил к тебе охрану — и не собираюсь её отзывать — хотя тебя это бесит?

— Про охрану мы поговорим позже, — Грег нахмурился. — А насчёт другого… Скажи, что ты собираешься делать?

— Есть несколько вариантов, — Майкрофт снова стал серьёзным. — Например, дать народу почувствовать первые последствия своего решения, и лишь потом все отменить. Пока наш премьер не явится на заседание Европарламента и не попросит задействовать 50-ю статью Лиссабонского соглашения, разговоры о выходе так и останутся разговорами.

— Что за статья? — приподнял бровь Грег. — Я не в курсе.

— Логично, — Холмс хмыкнул. — Она регламентирует порядок выхода из ЕС одного из государств-членов. Ты же не думал, что достаточно просто провести референдум и помахать им ручкой через пролив? Нет, друг мой, процедура «развода» с Европой будет долгой и сложной. В этой самой статье прописано, что с момента приведения её в действие должно пройти не менее 24-х месяцев, прежде чем выход будет признан окончательно.

— Два года? — выдохнул Лестрейд. — Ни фига себе! А до этого?

— А до этого мы остаёмся в ЕС, — сухо констатировал Майкрофт. — Со всеми обязанностями, которые предписывает такое членство. То есть, те самые взносы, которые всех так беспокоили, Британия не прекращает платить прямо сегодня. И будет вынуждена исполнять все решения, принятые Европарламентом. Вот только участвовать в принятии этих решений больше не будет. И это главная проблема, которая меня волнует.

— Два года, — в шоке повторил Грег.

— Минимум, — кивнул Холмс. — Или больше, если в процессе «развода» возникнут какие-то процессуальные проблемы. А они будут возникать на каждом шагу, поверь. Наши дорогие партнёры по Союзу сделают все, чтобы максимально затянуть рассмотрение любого вопроса. И все это время мы будем подчиняться каждому их безумному решению. Например, касательно участия в разрешении миграционного кризиса. Ты ведь знаешь, что Европу буквально затопила волна беженцев? И лишь часть из них на самом деле спасалась от войны и нуждается в помощи. Остальные — это террористы, которые под видом обездоленных страдальцев проникли в другие страны, чтобы начать устраивать там бардак. Есть ещё третья категория «страдальцев» — самая худшая из всех. Они считают, что за их «страдания» все страны им должны. Например, выделить жильё и пособие, чтобы можно было не работать. Они бегут в Европу не потому, что находятся под угрозой, просто улучшают свои бытовые, социальные, экономические, политические и какие угодно еще условия жизни. За счёт налогоплательщиков тех стран, которые пытаются оказать им помощь.

— Социальные мигранты, а не политические беженцы, — пробормотал Грег. — Да, понимаю.

— До сих пор у нас было право, совершенно эксклюзивное для страны — члена Евросоюза: не принимать у себя никого и не платить пособий, — со вздохом сообщил Майкрофт. — Вся Европа стала заложницей собственных гуманистических установок. И эти установки вызывают искреннее уважение, потому что европейцы действительно пытаются помочь тем, кто реально нуждается в помощи. Только европейским гуманизмом злоупотребляет всё возрастающее число людей.

— Подожди, — Лестрейд потряс головой, — я запутался. Про какое «эксклюзивное право» ты говоришь?

— Про то, что людей, которые на резиновых плотах выходят в море и осаждают берега Греции, не остановил бы Ла-Манш, — поморщился Холмс. — Вдали от наших берегов всю эту армию дармоедов держит другое: право, которое премьер-министр выторговал для Британии. Что бы Евросоюз не постановил по поводу помощи беженцам, на нас это не распространялось. Мы могли сами решать, кого и в каком количестве пускать в свою страну. И никому не платили пособий, ни пенни. Этим «страдальцам» у нас пришлось бы работать за кусок хлеба. А зачем, если остальная Европа из гуманизма даст его даром?

— То есть, наш «хороший» премьер просто так заявил, что не будет никому помогать? — фыркнул Лестрейд.

— Именно так, — Холмс холодно усмехнулся. — Он сказал буквально следующее: как человек он очень сочувствует всем этим несчастным, но как глава нации должен думать, прежде всего, об интересах той самой нации, которая наделила его правом принятия решений. А британский народ не заинтересован в том, чтобы страну наводнили армии беженцев и устроили такой же бардак, как, например, в Германии на новогодние праздники. Фрау канцлер аж поперхнулась, но ей пришлось смолчать — крыть-то было нечем. 

— Нда, — Грег почесал переносицу, — тут даже не поспоришь. Как полицейский, я не могу не приветствовать такой подход. Бардак нам тут точно не нужен. И что, они вот просто так согласились?

— Не просто, конечно, — Майкрофт снова усмехнулся. — Он их, можно сказать, шантажировал.

— Даже так? — брови Лестрейда взлетели вверх. — И чем?

— Выходом из Евросоюза, — спокойно сообщил Холмс. — Либо Европа соглашается с нашими условиями, либо мы покинем ЕС. Премьер никогда не хотел выхода, но это был очень мощный рычаг давления в его руках. Теперь такого аргумента у нас нет.

— То есть, он не хотел выхода, но пугал их именно этим, и они верили? — Грег нахмурился. — Но почему?

— Потому что боялись, — Холмс вздохнул. — Сохранение целостности Союза важно для нескольких крупных стран, которые собирают сливки с такого «партнерства». Германия — одна их них, и фрау канцлер не могла без дрожи в коленках думать о цепной реакции, которая возникнет, если одна из стран решит сбежать из «дружной европейской семьи». Знаешь, сколько желающих последовать нашему примеру сейчас появится? Объединенная Европа — как крысиная стая, где есть альфа-крысы, которым достаются лучшие куски, и все остальные, которые лишь глотают слюни, глядя на эти куски издалека. Особенно заметно это стало, когда вступил в силу Маастрихтский договор. Идея казалась неплохой, пока те, кто опрометчиво согласился, не поняли, что перестали быть странами — и сделались задворками Европы. Их экономика теперь зависит от курса евро, кроме того, они не могут производить и продавать свои товары, потому что их внутренний рынок наводнен импортом «альфа»-соседей, а значит, собственное производство падает. И вот тут над ними дамокловым мечом нависает Пакт стабильности и роста: свод законов, принятых в ЕС, согласно которому дефицит бюджета каждой из стран не должен превышать три процента от ВВП. А если превысит, ЕС вводит процедуру принудительного снижения дефицита, что может быть весьма болезненным для страны. Ведь это и урезание расходов бюджета, и сокращение экономической активности, и рост безработицы. Испания и Португалия сейчас именно в таком положении, Италия и Греция — на грани его. 

Грег закусил губу.  
— Я запутался. Послушать тебя, так объединенная Европа — это великое зло. И для чего же нам в ней оставаться?

— Потому что в ней, как и в любом сообществе, есть те, кто устанавливает правила, и те, кто им подчиняется, — твердо проговорил Майкрофт. — Мы всегда были из тех, кто устанавливает. Все то, что я тебе сейчас рассказал, никогда не касалось Великобритании. Мы оговорили себе особые условия пребывания в Евросоюзе. Приняли то, что было нам на пользу: принцип свободного перемещения товаров, услуг и капиталов, но сохранили визовый режим и собственную валюту. И уступать в этом вопросе не собирались. Зато теперь нас могут вынудить на многое из того, чего мы никогда не хотели.

Лестрейд болезненно поморщился, возя вилкой остатки омлета по своей тарелке. Аппетит у него внезапно пропал.

— Я тебя утомил? — тихо поинтересовался Холмс.

— Нет, — Грег вздохнул. — Мне интересно тебя слушать, хотя многое из того, что ты говоришь, для меня слишком сложно. Все эти подковёрные интриги… И ведь я понимаю, что ты не рассказал мне и сотой доли того, что тебя сейчас заботит. Как же ты справляешься со всем этим, Майкрофт?

Тот хмыкнул.  
— Мне нравится моя работа. К тому же, не будь ее, я бы превратился в еще более невыносимое существо, чем Шерлок. Мозг надо постоянно заставлять трудиться, и чем сложнее задачи, которые требуется решить…

— Да, твой брат тоже часто говорит об этом, — Лестрейд мученически возвел глаза к потолку. — Но все-таки, что ты намерен делать прямо сейчас?

— Это будет сильно зависеть от премьер-министра, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Захочет ли он обратиться к 50-й статье сразу или потянет время под разными предлогами. Есть возможность сделать даже больше: референдум ведь не имеет силы закона, он, если можно так выразиться, носит чисто рекомендательный характер. Перевес, как ты и говорил, незначительный. Можно воспользоваться этим и вынести итоги референдума на рассмотрение парламента, доверив ему принимать окончательное решение.

— Ты так и поступил бы на его месте? — уточнил Грег.

— На его месте я никогда не буду, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Но если бы я был им, то сегодня же подал бы в отставку. Будет запущен процесс выхода или нет, будут приняты результаты референдума, или мы дадим возможность парламенту отменить их, но страна _уже_ в кризисе. А старина Дэвид никудышный кризисный руководитель. Он был хорош, когда все шло благополучно, но в этой ситуации ему лучше уступить место кому-нибудь пожестче.

— Например, тебе? — Лестрейд усмехнулся.

Холмс посмотрел на него как на слабоумного.  
— Ну что ты, — слегка язвительно проговорил он. — И в мыслях не было. Да я и не смог бы, даже если бы мне вдруг пришла в голову такая фантазия. Ведь для того, чтобы стать премьер-министром, надо быть главой правящей партии. А я ни в какой партии никогда не состоял.

— Правда? — Грег недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — А я мог поклясться, что ты — тори. Ну, во всяком случае, на тебя это очень похоже.

— Нет, на самом деле, — Майкрофт засмеялся. — Хотя консерваторы мне импонируют больше, чем лейбористы, тут ты прав. Но люди вступают в партии для того, чтобы иметь поддержку в своей политической карьере. А я никогда в таком не нуждался.

— Почему?

Холмс покачал головой.  
— Сразу видно, что ты вообще не понимаешь, что представляет из себя моя должность, — он покачал головой.

— Не понимаю, — сознался Лестрейд. — Да и как бы я мог, если ты никогда не говоришь со мной о работе?

В его голосе прозвучала легкая обида, и Майкрофт поморщился.  
— Не только с тобой, — мягко заверил он. — Вообще ни с кем не говорю.

— Ты обычно сообщаешь всем, что занимаешь незначительный пост, — ехидно проговорил Грег. — Давай, расскажи мне, насколько «незначительный»?

— Это не ложь, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Официально моя должность действительно настолько мелкая, что и говорить об этом не стоит. Но фактически, мое положение в правительстве уникально, потому что я создал свою должность сам. Ее не было до меня и не будет после. Я — мозговой центр, хотя официально именуюсь аналитиком-консультантом. Со мной считаются потому, что я никогда не ошибаюсь в своих выводах и прогнозах. Допустим, в какой-то сфере жизни нашего общества возникает… ситуация. Это — результат, который виден всем, но что к нему привело? Сделав ряд последовательных запросов в соответствующие службы и получив ответы, любой человек может их проанализировать и более-менее точно ответить на этот вопрос. Но это займет время, которого иногда просто нет, потому что реагировать надо быстро. Я же держу в голове все события, имена, мотивы и сопутствующие обстоятельства. У меня процесс извлечения данных и анализа занимает считанные секунды. *[1]

— Делаешь то же, что и Шерлок, только на другом уровне? — Грег понимающе кивнул.

— Не совсем, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Я делаю больше. Потому что могу, видя определенные тенденции в обществе, с очень большой точностью предсказать, к каким последствиям это приведет в итоге. Что дает возможность предотвратить нежелательные ситуации.

— То есть, ты вроде такой палочки-выручалочки для правительства, — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд. — Они бегут к тебе советоваться по любому вопросу.

— Не так примитивно, но в общих чертах ты прав, — бесстрастно согласился Майкрофт. — И я совершенно незаменим.

В отличие от Шерлока, который обожал покрасоваться, в тоне старшего Холмса не прозвучало ни малейшего самолюбования. Просто голая констатация факта. Грег уставился на свои руки, чувствуя, как в горле возник неприятный ком. Теперь понятно, почему Майкрофта так тщательно охраняют. Он — огромный козырь в руках того, кого решит поддержать, и страшное препятствие на пути любого, кого не поддерживает. Он не оставит незамеченной ни одну интригу, ни одну махинацию, вычислит их по малейшим, незаметным для других признакам, и пресечет в зародыше. От такого человека многие захотят избавиться. А он, зная об этом, не позволяет себе ни малейшей слабости — чтобы не дать никому оружия против себя. И где рядом с ним место для простого полицейского? Отчаянно влюбленного, готового ради Холмса на все — вот только что он может ему дать, кроме дополнительных проблем?

— Грег, — тихо проговорил Майкрофт. — Что-то не так?

— Я не… — тот натянуто улыбнулся. — Да нет же, все так, просто… как ты с этим живешь?

— С чем? — равнодушно поинтересовался Холмс. — С ответственностью? С осознанием собственной незаменимости? Ты мог бы давно понять, что мне это нравится.

— Да, конечно, — Лестрейд болезненно поморщился. — Конечно… Ты ведь не такой, как все. И обычные человеческие представления о…

Договорить он не успел, прерванный резким звонком собственного мобильного.

— Лестрейд, — проговорил он в трубку. — Да, Салли. Что ты сказала? Понял, уже еду.

— Прости, — Грег прервал вызов и поднялся. На лице его застыло напряжение. — Меня срочно вызывают. В Лондоне начинаются беспорядки, люди вышли на улицы, похоже, нам светит стихийная акция протеста.

— Я думал, что твоя должность исключает необходимость участия в подобном, — ровным голосом проговорил Майкрофт. — Ты ведь старший детектив-инспектор, патрулировать улицы и без тебя найдется кому.

— Собирают весь личный состав, — Лестрейд поморщился. — В этом городе семь миллионов жителей. Он как огромная пороховая бочка, и достаточно одной искры, чтобы вызвать взрыв. Лондон ведь был зеленым на карте, помнишь?

— Да, столица голосовала против брексита, — Холмс серьезно кивнул. — Значит, результаты уже обнародовали.

— Брексит, — Грег зябко обхватил себя руками. — Кто придумал это дурацкое слово? Меня в дрожь от него бросает. Просто… бррр!

— Тебя ждет нелегкий день, — Майкрофт положил ему руку на плечо. — Возможно, несколько ближайших дней. Присматривать за тысячными толпами очень раздраженных людей…

— Нас всех ждут непростые времена, — Лестрейд на мгновение склонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к тыльной стороне его ладони. — Но мне проще, мне есть в кого верить.

Он натянуто улыбнулся Холмсу и тихо проговорил:  
— Удачи тебе, что бы ты ни собрался сделать.

— До вечера, — Майкрофт старательно скрывал эмоции, и голос его звучал преувеличенно равнодушно.

— Конечно, — тот слабо улыбнулся. — Если только нам обоим теперь не придется поселиться на работе.

Когда Грег поспешно выбежал из дома, Холмс набрал номер и отдал короткий приказ в трубку:  
— Усилить охрану старшего детектива-инспектора Лестрейда.

И поморщился. Взбудораженные внезапными переменами люди даже в поводе не нуждаются, чтобы сорваться с цепи и усеять полгорода трупами. А его Грег будет в гуще этой толпы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [1] И снова отсылка к оригиналу. *когда-нибудь все мои читатели будут знать Дойловский канон наизусть*
> 
> \- Вы, кажется, говорили, что он занимает какой-то небольшой правительственный пост.  
> Холмс коротко рассмеялся.  
> \- [...] Да, верно. Он состоит на службе у британского правительства. И так же верно то, что подчас он и есть само британское правительство.  
>  […] это самый незаменимый человек во всей Англии.  
> [...] у него совершенно особое амплуа, и создал его себе он сам. Никогда доселе не было и никогда не будет подобной должности. У него великолепный, как нельзя более четко работающий мозг, наделенный величайшей, неслыханной способностью хранить в себе несметное количество фактов. Ту колоссальную энергию, какую я направил на раскрытие преступлений, он поставил на службу государству. Ему вручают заключения всех департаментов, он тот центр, та расчетная палата, где подводится общий баланс. Остальные являются специалистами в той или иной области, его специальность - знать все. Предположим, какому-то министру требуются некоторые сведения [...] Запрашивая поочередно соответствующие департаменты, он может получить все необходимые факты, но только Майкрофт способен тут же дать им правильное освещение и установить их взаимосвязь. Сперва его расценивали как определенного рода удобство, кратчайший путь к цели. Постепенно он сделал себя центральной фигурой. (c) Чертежи Брюса-Партингтона


	15. Maybe it's just another end

— Не знала, что горожане так не любят бывшего мэра, — поморщилась Салли, созерцая огромную толпу людей, половина которых несла написанные от руки плакаты «Нет барьерам — нет Борису!» *[1] Возле Гайд-парка собралось тысяч тридцать протестующих, которые сбились в не слишком организованную колону и двинулись по Оксфорд-стрит в сторону Трафальгарской площади.

— А тебе он, стало быть, нравится? — мрачно съязвил Грег. — Любишь блондинов?

— Ну, он велосипедные дорожки по всему городу построил, аварий стало меньше, — зачем-то начала оправдываться Донован. — Господи, шеф, вы только посмотрите на это!

«Это» оказалось группой полуголых мужчин, чьи накаченные торсы были выкрашены голубой краской. На широкой груди у каждого красовался круг из золотых звездочек и надпись «Мы сильнее с ЕС» *[2]

— Симпатичный боди-арт, — хмыкнул Лестрейд. И не удержался от шпильки: — Не захлебнись слюной, Салли. Эти завсегдатаи фитнес-клубов того не стоят.

— Вы просто ничего не понимаете в мужских телах, шеф, — беззлобно отозвалась она. — Они шикарны.

Грег пожал плечами.  
— Не вижу ничего шикарного в горах мускул.

Донован что-то ответила, но Грег ее уже не слушал. Его внимание привлекла следующая группа. Парни в офисных костюмах, типичные «белые воротнички» из Сити, вели себя крайне возбужденно. Особенно их лидер, размахивающий плакатом «Наше будущее украдено» *[3]

— Мы не должны с этим мириться! — кричал он, одновременно прихлебывая из бутылки, которую держал во второй руке. Видимо, пытался подогреть свою решимость с помощью алкоголя. — Нужно потребовать от парламента отмены этого безумия, или хотя бы пусть назначат повторное голосование! Мы тоже граждане этой страны и наши голоса важны!

Его спутники отвечали ему нестройными одобрительными воплями.

— Так, а вот это уже лишнее, — пробормотал себе под нос Лестрейд и двинулся к возмутителю спокойствия.

— Полегче, приятель, — примирительно проговорил он, кладя руку на плечо «белому воротничку». — Ты же не хочешь закончить день в участке, верно?

— Ты кто такой? — агрессивно поинтересовался мужчина.

— Полицейский, — спокойно ответил Грег. — Старший детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. И моя работа заключается в том, чтобы не допустить беспорядков.

Тот горько рассмеялся.  
— Твоя _работа_? Тогда посмотри на них, — он махнул на своих спутников. — Половина из них станет безработными еще до конца года! А ведь только вчера наше будущее было таким стабильным!

И он сунул под нос Грегу свой плакат.

— Ты это понимаешь, Бобби? — прорычал парень, дыхнув в лицо Лестрейду алкогольными парами. — Мы все — банковские служащие! Лично я специализируюсь на международных финансовых операциях. И кто я теперь? Франция час назад отозвала лицензии у всех британских банков, работавших на ее территории. То же самое сделают и другие. Все это понимают, потому акции наших крупнейших банков всего за несколько часов, что прошли с момента объявления результатов референдума, рухнули на 30 процентов. На треть — за какие-то полдня, как тебе это нравится?

Он поморщился и с непередаваемой горечью проговорил:  
— Вчера Лондон был финансовой столицей Европы. Международные банки, страховые и инвестиционные компании со всего мира, компании по управлению активами и оказанию брокерских услуг, платежные структуры, процессинговые центры… Их ведь огромное количество! Солидная часть нашего бюджета формировалась за счет того, что все они зарегистрированы здесь и использовали преимущества свободного перемещения товаров и услуг на территории Евросоюза. Теперь, когда британская юрисдикция потеряла для них свою привлекательность, они просто свернутся и переместят свой бизнес в какую-нибудь другую европейскую страну. И Лондон перестанет быть тем местом, где совершаются все европейские финансовые операции. И кстати, Бобби, девяносто процентов сотрудников этих компаний — британцы. Где они окажутся, когда такое произойдет?

Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— Слушай, друг, — понизив голос, проговорил он. — Я тебя понимаю, поверь. Ты даже не представляешь, как мне самому тошно от того, что это у нас происходит. Но это мой город, также как и твой. А его жители — те, кого я клялся защищать. И не могу допустить, чтобы они пострадали из-за того, что ты расстроен.

— Расстроен? — «белый воротничок» снова повысил голос, привлекая внимание своих друзей. — Да я в ярости! Вы все, надо полагать, думаете, что если мы — офисный планктон, так уже и не можем постоять за себя?

— Можете и должны, — Грег продолжал говорить тихо и спокойно, делая вид, что не замечает, как вокруг него сжимается кольцо сердитых мужчин. — Но не кулаками. Подумайте сами, парни — тех, кто виноват в ваших проблемах, идеологов этого чертова брексита, здесь нет. Если вы войдете в раж и начнете крушить на своем пути витрины и автомобили, то ударит это не по ним. А по таким же жителям города, которые, как и вы, голосовали против выхода. В чем они перед вами виноваты?

— Но нас, по крайней мере, услышат, — вмешался в разговор еще один банкир, сжимающий в руках плакат с гневным обвинением «Брексит построен на лжи» *[4] — Устроим такой шум, что его отголоски проникнут сквозь толстые стены здания парламента. Заставим правительство поднять задницы с мягких кресел и обратить на нас внимание. А то они сидят там и им начхать на все происходящее!

— А вот тут ты ошибаешься, — сухо проговорил Грег. — Правительству не начхать, и никто в эти дни не работает больше, чем…  
Он осекся, вспомнив отрешенное, застывшее лицо Майкрофта.

— Послушайте, парни, — голос Лестрейда зазвучал твердо. — У вас есть выбор. Или вы успокаиваетесь, или я зову своих ребят и мы вас всех запрем на сутки за беспорядки на улицах города. Несмотря на то, что я вас понимаю и полностью поддерживаю.

— У нас есть право на протест! — фыркнул один из банкиров. — Власть всё-таки принадлежит народу, и мы можем изменить положение дел!

— Ничто еще не потеряно, — Грег твердо посмотрел ему в глаза, лихорадочно вспоминая, как же выразился Майкрофт утром, когда они разговаривали на кухне. — Референдум не имеет силы закона и носит рекомендательный характер. Парламент может пересмотреть его результаты. А даже если нет, мы все равно никуда не выйдем раньше, чем через два года, потому что таковы правила.

— Ну да, Лиссабонский договор, — согласился один из банкиров.

— Именно, — обрадовался Лестрейд. — Этот брексит может вообще не состояться, а если и состоится — то не скоро.

Он повернулся к своему первому собеседнику и серьезно проговорил:  
— Перспективы, которые ты обрисовал, ужасны. Но это худший вариант развития событий, и он не обязательно станет реальностью. Не знаю, покажутся ли тебе мои слова убедительными, но если только есть хоть какая-то возможность исправить то, что случилось — это будет исправлено.

— Да ты оптимист, Бобби, — фыркнул тот. — Только противоречишь сам себе. Ведь если мы сейчас сложим руки и будем ждать, чем все кончится, то мой «худший вариант» через некоторое время окажется еще не самым плохим.

— Я не говорил, что надо складывать руки, — спокойно возразил Грег. — Но и поднимать их на тех, кто пострадал не меньше вас — не выход. Вон тех ребят видите? — он кивнул на группу раскрашенных культуристов. — Они могут играть мускулами, а вам следует использовать то, в чем вы действительно сильны. Вы же умные парни, образованные! Неужели не придумаете ничего лучше, чем устраивать погромы на улицах?

— Да кому нужны наши мозги, если… — начал было банкир, но Лестрейд прервал его.

— Им нужны, — твердо проговорил он, обведя широким жестом собравшуюся толпу. — И всем, кто голосовал против выхода. Хотите привлечь внимание парламента? Так составьте какую-нибудь петицию, соберите подписи. И выкиньте из головы мысль о том, что в правительстве вас некому слушать: это неправда. Премьер-министр сказал, что обязательно исполнит волю британского народа — значит, надо показать ему, какова эта воля на самом деле.

«Белый воротничок» несколько мгновений внимательно смотрел ему в глаза и вдруг протянул руку.  
— Стив.

— Грег, — Лестрейд ответил крепким рукопожатием.

— Выпьешь? — Стив протянул ему свою бутылку.

— Извини, — Лестрейд развел руками. — Нельзя, я при исполнении.

Только когда ситуация оказалась у него под контролем, он понял, что, оказывается, минуту назад ему было страшно. Конечно, он проходил специальный курс, на котором полицейские психологи учили приемам ведения переговоров, но, если честно, так и не преуспел в этом искусстве. И сейчас, когда банкиры столпились вокруг него и наперебой представлялись, хлопали по плечу и жали его руку, Грег сам не понимал, как ему удалось их всех утихомирить.

А Стив уже достал свой смартфон и активно строчил что-то в фейсбуке. Один из его друзей, назвавшийся Гэвином, заглянул в экран и фыркнул:  
— Нет, это идиотская формулировка. Лучше вот так: «Мы можем вооружить парламент всем, что ему нужно, чтобы принять разумные решения и пересмотреть брексит».

Остальные столпились вокруг и наперебой предлагали, что еще следует написать, забыв про свои транспаранты. Про Лестрейда тоже все забыли, и он направился к Салли, думая только об одном: «О господи, Майкрофт! Надеюсь, я ничего не испортил…»

— Круто, босс! — Донован смотрела на него так, словно видела впервые. — Что вы им такое сказали? Мы с ребятами думали уже, что пора вытаскивать вас оттуда, и вдруг они разом успокоились.

Грег поморщился и не ответил. Он чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном, а ведь день пока даже не перевалил за середину. Сколько таких возмущенных людей он сегодня еще встретит?

***

В участок Лестрейд вернулся только к концу рабочего дня, оглядел свою изрядно вымотанную команду и отправил всех отдыхать. Следовало еще заполнить уйму бумаг, но этим он собирался заняться сам.

Грег успел только включить компьютер, когда из-за приоткрытой двери раздался знакомый холодный голос:  
— Благодарю вас, сержант, я сам найду дорогу.

Вошедшего в кабинет Майкрофта сопровождала хмурая Донован.  
— Инспектор, тут к вам…

— Все в порядке, Салли, — Лестрейд поспешно поднялся из-за стола. — Ты можешь идти.

Холмс выглядел как всегда безупречно, так что Грегу в который раз стало стыдно за собственную помятую одежду и растрепанные волосы, которые он в последние полчаса нервно ерошил.  
— Привет, — проговорил он, когда за Донован закрылась дверь. — Зачем ты приехал? Что-то случилось?

— Решил забрать тебя домой, пока ты не осуществил свою угрозу и не поселился на службе, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт.

— Да я еще не все дела закончил, — Лестрейд отвел взгляд. — И потом, в городе такой бардак, как тут уйдешь… А вдруг что-то случится?

— Ничего, что относилось бы непосредственно к твоему отделу, насколько я могу судить, не произошло, — сухо констатировал Холмс. — И сегодня Лондону уже беспорядки не грозят. Через полчаса премьер-министр выступит с обращением к нации. Его речь всех немного успокоит: не зря же я потратил не нее больше трех часов. Так что смело можешь отправляться отдыхать.

— Майкрофт, я правда должен дописать этот чертов отчет, — Грег вздохнул. — Это не ждет до завтра.

Холмс приподнял брови, и в этот момент телефон инспектора зазвонил. В трубке раздался голос суперинтенданта:  
— Лестрейд, вы можете что-то добавить к тому, что вы уже изложили мне устно?

— Нет, сэр, — устало отозвался Грег. Он отлично понимал, что начальство скажет дальше и кому он этим обязан.

— Тогда на сегодня вы свободны, — начальство его подозрения полностью оправдало. — Отчет допишете завтра, это не срочно.

— Майкрофт, ну и зачем это было? — с досадой проговорил Лестрейд, завершив разговор. — Что обо мне подумают, если ты будешь давить на суперинтенданта, чтобы он отпустил меня пораньше?

— Никто ни на кого не давил, успокойся, — Холмс сухо улыбнулся. — Я заехал обсудить пару вопросов с комиссаром, а начальник твоего подразделения как раз в этот момент пришел с докладом. Тогда я поблагодарил его за вашу слаженную работу, которая предотвратила беспорядки в городе, и попутно заметил, что в нынешней обстановке возня с отчетами отходит на второй план, разумнее позволить людям отдохнуть. Неизвестно ведь, с чем придется столкнуться завтра.

— Ладно, — Грег скорчил гримасу. — Дай мне еще несколько минут.

— Я подожду в машине.

Когда Майкрофт ушел, Лестрейд уселся за компьютер и бездумно уставился в экран. Никаких дел у него не было, и он сам не понимал, зачем остался. Наверное потому, что не хотелось бежать за Холмсом по первому зову, да и выходить из Ярда с ним вместе казалось чем-то неправильным. Особенно после того, как тот так бесцеремонно отмазал его от работы. Поступок Майкрофта раздражал, потому что слишком уж напоминал вторжение в личное пространство. Грег ненавидел возню с отчетами, но чувство долга возмущалось против того, чтобы просто все бросить и уйти отдыхать.

— Твою мать, — бессильно выругался инспектор себе под нос и открыл браузер. От хэштега #Brexit буквально рядило в глазах. Лестрейд фыркнул, пройдя по одной из первых ссылок и обнаружив, что петиция за проведение повторного референдума собрала уже почти миллион подписей. Всего за несколько часов, надо же! Похоже, призыв Стива и его товарищей вызвал очень бурный отклик.

— Чего хотел этот правительственный хмырь? — поинтересовалась Донован, заглядывая в его кабинет. — Опять фрик что-то натворил?

— Нет, — Грег скривился, отрываясь от чтения. — Шерлок ни при чем, просто Майкрофт… Он был здесь по делам и предложил подвезти меня домой.

— Как любезно с его стороны, — Салли приподняла брови.

— Понимаешь, — Лестрейд со вздохом выключил компьютер, — я сейчас живу у него. Думаю, тебе лучше знать об этом, вдруг будет что-то срочное.

— Вот как? — она откровенно нахмурилась. — Неужели ему снова понадобился охранник, и он не придумал ничего лучшего, чем опять сорвать вас с работы?

— Нет, об этом не волнуйся, — Грег отвел взгляд. — Скорее уж, по его мнению, охранник нужен мне. В смысле, он думает, что после истории с Ховардом я впал в депрессию и мне не следует оставаться одному.

— С этим сложно поспорить, — Салли закатила глаза. — Вы после того служебного расследования просто на себя не похожи. Значит, братец фрика решил взять над вами шефство?

— Вроде того, — Лестрейд все еще не решался посмотреть ей в глаза. — Мы дружим, я же тебе говорил. Он беспокоится обо мне.

— Тогда что вы здесь делаете? — она натянуто улыбнулась. — Отправляйтесь уже домой, где бы этот дом сейчас ни был.

***

Грег хмурился, усаживаясь в машину рядом с Майкрофтом. Тот покачал головой и взял инспектора за руку.  
— У меня хватает более серьезных проблем, чем твое раздражение, — сухо сообщил он. — Так что изволь избавить меня от его проявления.

— Ты вообще не понимаешь, да? — безнадежно проговорил Лестрейд. — Последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, это разговоры, будто я получаю поблажки от начальства, поскольку обзавелся влиятельным покровителем. Зачем ты ставишь меня в такое положение?

— И в мыслях не было, — Холмс поморщился, а потом притянул его к себе, обнял и пробормотал: — Я плохо умею заботиться. Но уж как умею.

— Ох, Майкрофт… — Грег уткнулся лицом в его пиджак. — Просто не нужно вмешиваться в мою работу, хорошо?

— Злишься? — тихо спросил тот.

— А есть смысл злиться на тебя за то, что ты — Майкрофт Холмс? — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Так что нет, не злюсь. Ты всегда всё делаешь так, как считаешь нужным, не считаясь ни с кем. С какой стати мне становиться исключением?

— Ты один из немногих людей, с которыми я считаюсь.

— На самом деле, нет, — Грег тихо фыркнул. — И меня это напрягает, но… помнишь, что я тебе говорил? Нет смысла напрягаться из-за того, что неизбежно.

— Ты желаешь скрыть от всех нашу с тобой связь, я об этом не подумал, — Майкрофт изо всех сил старался, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало даже тени горечи.

— Не скрыть, — инспектор болезненно поморщился от слова «связь», радуясь, что Холмс не видит выражения его лица. — Просто мы с тобой — это одно, а моя работа — другое. И я не вынесу домыслов о том, что мне дорог не ты сам, а лишь возможность пользоваться твоим высоким положением для получения всяческих благ.

Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся, вспомнив возмущение Грега в тот день в больнице, когда собирался заплатить ему за спасение жизни Шерлока.

— Тот, кто может так подумать, просто идиот, — ровным голосом проговорил он. — А мнение идиотов лучше игнорировать.

— Ну, конечно… — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Ты-то всех считаешь идиотами и тебе плевать, что они думают. А мне что делать?

— Отдыхать, — Холмс откинулся на спинку сиденья, устраивая голову Грега у себя на плече. — Завтра будет не легче, чем сегодня.

— А что там с речью премьера? — инспектор потерся носом о его шею, заставив Майкрофта задрожать от удовольствия.

— В эти самые минуты он говорит, что намерен оставить свой пост.

— Ты его убедил? — Лестрейд хмыкнул. — Кто бы сомневался!

— Он сам так решил, — спокойно сообщил Холмс. — И вовсе не потому, что понимает собственную неспособность справиться с кризисом. Он… обиделся, представляешь? Господи! Страна разваливается на части, Европа готовится устроить нам публичную порку, а он только и повторяет: «Народ меня не поддержал! А близкий друг предал!»

— Я могу его понять, — Грег вздохнул. — Неприятно, когда… так.

— А я не могу, — сухо заявил Майкрофт. — Он — один из лучших политиков в нашей стране, и должен, как минимум, осознавать, что когда речь заходит о власти, никаких «близких друзей» быть не может.

— Да? — Лестрейд приподнялся и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Вот ты — воплощение власти. Значит, и у тебя не может быть друзей? А кто тебе я?

— Это другое, — Холмс снова притянул его к себе. — Ты не рвешься наверх и не метишь на мое место. А Дэвид собственными руками создал себе врага из друга.

— Это как?

— Вот представь, гипотетически: ты с комиссаром дружишь со студенческих лет. Сотни совместных вечеринок, десятки юношеских проделок — не всегда безобидных, множество пикантных секретов, разделенных на двоих. И ты очень хочешь занять в Ярде если не первое место, то хотя бы какое-нибудь в первой десятке. Согласись, обладай ты подобными честолюбивыми планами и имей такие связи на самом верху, ты бы рассчитывал получить желанную должность без проблем.

— Я с трудом могу себе такое представить даже гипотетически, — довольно холодно отозвался Грег. — Потому что у меня действительно есть друг на самом верху, но мне ни разу не пришло в голову надеяться, что такая дружба поспособствует моему повышению.

— Да уж, неудачный пример, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Ты не стал бы. Но ты — почти уникум. А что насчет тех, у кого совести поменьше?

— Я понимаю, что ты прав, — инспектор поморщился. — Наверное, для некоторых в такой ситуации надеяться на помощь приятеля было бы естественно.

— А вот приятель так не посчитал, — Майкрофт зло усмехнулся. — Ни в одном из двух его кабинетов не нашлось места для честолюбивого друга. Дэвид не верил в его способности. И тот решил доказать, как он хорош, а заодно и отомстить: организовал брексит. Забавно, да? Выдели премьер ему хоть самый скромный портфель, может, ничего и не было бы.

— Мне не кажется это забавным, — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Но ты же говорил, что идеологи брексита хотели погреть руки на кризисе.

Холмс улыбнулся, вновь поймав себя на необычном ощущении: он может озвучивать вслух все свои мысли, тревоги, сомнения, и быть уверенным, что сказанное никогда не будет использовано против него. Неожиданно и приятно — доверять вот так, полностью и безоглядно. Словно он тоже _просто_ человек.

Майкрофт потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Грега, и в груди потеплело, когда тот охотно откликнулся. Отрываться не хотелось, но в следующую минуту Холмс осознал, что машина уже некоторое время стоит возле дома, а они увлеклись разговором и не заметили, как доехали. Вышколенный шофер никогда не побеспокоит начальника, чем бы тот ни занимался за поднятой перегородкой, отделяющий пассажирский салон от водителя, он будет просто ждать, когда босс соизволит выйти.

— Я отвечу на твой вопрос дома, хорошо? — Майкрофт погладил Лестрейда по щеке, с неприкрытым вожделением глядя на его губы. — Там будет удобнее, чем в машине. «И не только разговаривать».

Грег улыбнулся и потянул за ручку на дверце.

***

— Итак, о чем ты спрашивал? — мягко поинтересовался Холмс, после того, как они поужинали и устроились на диване; один — с ноутбуком, а второй с бутылкой пива.

— Разве ты не слишком занят? — Лестрейд приподнял бровь.

— Не слишком, — Холмс бегло просмотрел несколько сообщений в электронной почте и демонстративно закрыл крышку лаптопа. — Ситуация пока под контролем, так что я вполне могу позволить себе удовлетворить твое любопытство.

— Тогда объясни, как твой рассказ про обиженного приятеля вяжется с теми людьми, которые, по твоим же словам, нарочно ввергали страну в кризис.

— Все очень просто, одно дополняет другое, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Для этих людей все средства хороши. Они использовали обиду Бориса, а заодно и его ораторские таланты. Я ведь говорил, что брексит это победа популизма. Он не мог состояться без человека, который способен своими речами поражать воображение и завоевывать сердца.

— Борис? — Грег поморщился, вспомнив утреннюю демонстрацию протеста. — Ты про мэра что ли? Ну, в смысле, бывшего. Уж не знаю, что он там, по твоему мнению, завоевывает, но сегодня я своими глазами видел, что в Лондоне его не так уж и любят. Ты бы слышал, какие гадости в его адрес звучали…

Холмс закатил глаза.  
— Так то в Лондоне. Тут его, в конце концов, хорошо знают. К тому же, Лондон не голосовал за брексит. Но столица — это еще не вся Великобритания. И Борис отлично умеет эксплуатировать свою простоватую внешность. Это тебе не премьер, у которого происхождение на лице написано. Люди не воспринимают Дэвида, как «своего»: он может им улыбаться, может здороваться за руку с фермерами и шахтерами, но все равно останется для всех «парнем, что родился с золотой ложкой во рту», выпускником Оксфорда, обладателем солидного состояния, полутора десятков поколений благородных предков, родичем Ее Величества, и прочее, прочее, прочее. А внешность Бориса, кстати сказать, в некотором роде нонсенс. С виду, вроде, типичный англосакс, но английской крови в нем хорошо, если четверть. Турки и кавказцы по отцовской линии, американцы по материнской. Можно сказать, что он — человек без национальности, без привязки к _своей_ земле и _своему_ народу. Сейчас он активно воюет против Брюсселя, где, между прочим, провел все детство, и осыпает ехидными эпиграммами турецкое правительство, которое, к слову сказать, делает то же, за что когда-то казнили его прадеда. Ненавидит и не перестает оскорблять Россию, откуда была родом его прабабка. А от американского гражданства отказался, чтобы не платить налогов на свою британскую недвижимость.

— И его так же мало волнует, что будет с нашей страной, — утвердительно проговорил Грег. — Потому что, как ты и сказал, он не привязан ни к одной земле. Ни кровью, ни памятью, ни традициями.

— Ты совершенно прав, — Майкрофт вдруг сделался задумчивым. — А я недооценил Бориса… непростительная ошибка с моей стороны. Меня насторожило, конечно, что он так легко отдал пост мэра, но я не подумал, что он уже тогда метил на куда более высокое место. А ведь он отлично знает Дэвида, мог предвидеть, как тот себя поведет в случае победы евроскептиков на референдуме.

— Хочешь сказать, он стремится в премьер-министры?

Холмс только кивнул, его мысли были уже довольно далеко от этого разговора. Он хмурился, напряженно что-то обдумывая.

— И у него есть шансы? — Грег спросил лишь затем, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, будучи полностью уверенным, что ответа не получит.

Но Майкрофт неожиданно очнулся от своего транса и криво улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, а ты был прав, — он смотрел на Лестрейда с очень странным выражением на лице, — когда привел в пример Шерлока и его методы. Я ведь не видел всей картины, пока не попытался объяснить тебе то, что мне самому давно известно, и даже думать в этом направлении казалось излишним.

Он вдруг протянул руку и сжал плечо Грега.  
— Спасибо. Прости, мне надо сделать пару звонков прямо сейчас.

Инспектор расценил эти слова как просьбу выйти и хотел уже встать с дивана, но Холмс неожиданно сжал его плечо крепче.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, второй рукой поспешно набирая номер, — останься здесь. Возможно, мне еще раз пригодится взгляд на вещи с другого ракурса.

Лестрейд мысленно охнул, понимая, что ему только что очень существенно повысили уровень доступа. Такое доверие со стороны Майкрофта, всегда ревниво оберегавшего все, что связано с его работой, конечно, льстило. Но и слегка пугало тоже, потому что Грег вовсе не был уверен, что сумеет это доверие оправдать. Взгляд с другого ракурса? Это казалось какой-то насмешкой, он ведь ничего такого… Что же Майкрофт услышал в его словах?

— Добрый вечер, Майкл, — между тем проговорил Холмс в трубку. Голос его снова звучал ровно, даже слегка лениво, от недавнего напряжения не осталось и следа. — Как здоровье Сары?

— Благодарю, Майкрофт, — с заметной тревогой отозвался собеседник. — Она всего лишь простудилась, навещая родных в Суонси. Этот ветер с моря, знаешь же… Я передам, что ты беспокоился, ей будет приятно. Но ты ведь не из-за недомогания моей жены позвонил, верно?

— Не только, — без всякого стеснения согласился Холмс. — Считай, что я говорю с тобой не как со старым другом, а как с Лордом Канцлером.

— Вот как? — голос собеседника сделался еще более напряженным. — И чем могу служить?

— Скажи прямо, ты обещал поддержку Борису? — расслабленность исчезла из голоса Майкрофта, теперь его интонации почти ранили.

— Ну, дело в том, что он… — начал было канцлер, но Холмс его прервал.

— Не годится на пост премьера, — жестко проговорил он. — Посмотри правде в глаза, Майкл: Борис отлично умеет работать языком, а нам сейчас нужен тот, что будет использовать руки и мозги.

— Ты же понимаешь, Майкрофт, — с заметным раздражением отозвался собеседник, — новый премьер должен быть выбран из евроскептиков. Мы должны довести до конца то, что начали, должны оформить выход как можно скорее, иначе…

На лице Холмса появилась такая злая, и одновременно торжествующая улыбка, что Грег содрогнулся. И порадовался про себя, что человек на другом конце несуществующего провода этой улыбки не видит. Потому что сразу понял бы, что его загоняют в ловушку.

— Видишь ли, — голос Майкрофта резко контрастировал с выражением лица, он был спокоен и дружелюбен, — время разговоров прошло. Время Бориса прошло. Он сделал свое дело, теперь в процесс должен включиться кто-то, кто знает, что такое власть, обладает опытом и политическим тактом. Ты умный человек, Майкл, и не хуже меня понимаешь, что добиться победы на референдуме мало. Настоящая борьба только начинается. Перевес в голосовании был минимальным, акции протеста, которые мы сегодня наблюдали, легко перерастут в бунты, если народ не успокоить. И слова тут уже не помогут: нужны действия. Нужно показать людям, что выход из Евросоюза сделает их жизнь лучше. А значит, во главе страны должен стоять кто-то, кто сумеет грамотно защитить интересы Великобритании перед всем миром. Что скажешь на это, министр юстиции и Лорд Канцлер? Как, по-твоему, хватит ли Борису опыта? Он ведь никогда не занимал никаких государственных должностей.

— Майкрофт, мы знаем друг друга не первый год, — голос Майкла дрогнул. — Потому я спрошу прямо: то, что ты сейчас сказал… это просто рассуждения на тему, или предложение?

— Это может быть и тем, и другим, — твердо сообщил Холмс. — В зависимости от твоей позиции. Решение, в любом случае, принимать не мне, а парламентскому большинству. Все они понимают то, что я тебе сказал: Борис не справится. А значит, его кандидатуру никто не поддержит. Но кого они могли бы поддержать? Ответь для себя на этот вопрос, Майкл. Хорошего вечера!

С этими словами Майкрофт прервал связь и снова зло улыбнулся.  
— Очко в нашу пользу, — довольно проговорил он.

— Что это сейчас было? — тихо спросил Лестрейд. — Ты, вроде, говорил по-английски, но меня не оставляет мысль, что я не понял ничего из того, что ты хотел сказать на самом деле.

— Все очень просто, — Холмс погладил его по руке. — Старый как мир трюк: повесь перед носом осла морковку, и он послушно пойдет туда, куда его поведут. Даже не понимая, что желанное лакомство висит в недосягаемости для его морды, а значит, в рот никогда не попадет. Оно маячит в пределах видимости и будоражит все инстинкты, заставляя терять голову от вожделения.

— И что означает сия аллегория? — фыркнул Грег. — Что именно ты ему сейчас предложил?

— Ничего, — Майкрофт снова зло усмехнулся. — Вопрос в другом: _что_ , как он _думает_ , я ему предложил. Майкл — не лидер по натуре, он вечный «второй», который умеет следовать за более сильной личностью, но не возглавлять. Однако влияние у него есть, как и сторонники в партии, которые отдали бы свои голоса в поддержку Бориса, если бы Майкл сам его поддержал. Вот на что наш бывший мэр рассчитывал: собственный ораторский талант, плюс друг, который на хорошем счету среди парламентского большинства. И это помогло бы ему выиграть, как уже помогло протолкнуть брексит.

— Но?

— Но я зародил в голове Майкла мысль, которую он в эти самые минуты напряженно обдумывает: зачем поддерживать другого, если у него самого есть все, чтобы стать премьером? Большой опыт работы в правительстве — как в теневом, так и в правящем кабинете, влияние среди коллег по партии, к тому же, он грамотный юрист, который способен различить любые ухищрения европейских крючкотворов при перезаключении всех договоров.

— То есть, он — хороший вариант?

— Майкл не лидер, я же сказал, — фыркнул Холмс. — Одно дело — мечтать о высшей власти, другое — справиться с ней. Если им грамотно руководить, он мог бы с блеском решить все поставленные задачи, но сам определить направление, в котором должна двигаться страна, не сможет. К тому же, он стремится к выходу из ЕС. Эти глупцы сейчас уверены, что уже победили, они настаивают, чтобы новый премьер был выбран из евроскептиков, иначе как же он будет заниматься вопросами брексита? Но мне, как ты понимаешь, такой вариант не кажется приемлемым.

— А какой кажется? — Грег смотрел на него почти со священным ужасом, понимая, что сейчас на его глазах вершится история страны, и он, простой полицейский, каким-то образом оказался в центре всего этого.

Майкрофт вдруг подмигнул и, как обычно, ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
— Что ты думаешь о своем главном начальстве?

— Дабл Эйч? *[5] — растерялся Лестрейд. — Он, конечно, мужик умный и справедливый, но… на таком посту? Это все равно, что меня премьером сделать. Я ведь живу очень просто: есть плохие парни, есть хорошие — и есть полиция, которая должна защищать одних и бороться с другими. А ваших интриг я просто не понимаю. 

— Ну, что ты, — улыбка, обращенная к Грегу, получилась у Холмса неприкрыто нежной. — Бернард и на своем месте меня полностью устраивает. Я говорил про министра внутренних дел.

— А что я могу о ней думать? — инспектор развел руками. — Я ведь ее видел всего один раз, когда наше отделение решили наградить за поимку банды Уотерс. Жутковатая дама, если честно. Взгляд пронзительный и какой-то хищный, что ли… Ты ястребов видел когда-нибудь? Они смотрят так, словно прикидывают: годишься ли ты в качестве добычи? Вот и у нее такой же: как будто потенциальную жертву разглядывает. На редкость неприятное ощущение! Так что, когда она мне руку жала, я просто уставился в пол. И помню не столько саму леди министра, сколько ее туфли… нелепые, если честно. Строгий деловой костюм — и лодочки, раскрашенные под леопарда? Уж на что у меня вкуса нет…

— Да, любовь министра к вычурным аксессуарам, диссонирующим с офисным костюмом — вечный повод для шуток, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Кошмарная обувь и безвкусная бижутерия — ее слабость. К счастью, довольно безобидная и почти единственная. Я даже думаю, что это и не слабость вовсе, а точный расчет: подчиненные охотнее выполняют приказы начальства, над которым можно потом посмеяться в пабе за кружкой пива. И если им не подбросить, так сказать, материал для осмеивания — они найдут его сами. Не будь нелепых туфель, что бы вы обсуждали? Лицо, фигуру? Довольно обидно для женщины — в любом возрасте. Потому политики, если они действительно умны, сами создают себе «маленькие недостатки», которые может со вкусом описывать пресса и над которыми могут глумиться недоброжелатели. Это служит отличным щитом для их настоящих болевых точек. Например, Дэвид: его невероятная рассеянность и забывчивость стала притчей во языцех, но мало кто замечал, что проявляется этот «недостаток» только тогда, когда это выгодно самому премьер-министру или, по крайней мере, не может причинить ему никакого вреда.

— Забытые в купе поезда секретные документы — это безобидно? — Лестрейд приподнял брови.

— Не забытые, а нарочно оставленные, — усмехнулся Холмс. — В купе были установлены камеры, в двух соседних ехала вооруженная до зубов охрана, маскирующаяся под простых обывателей. Все под контролем, риска никакого. Безупречно спланированная операция!

— Но зачем?

— Скажем так: ответ на провокацию, — в голосе Майкрофта зазвучало превосходство. — Противники премьера тогда устроили вброс… и их сведения выглядели, мягко говоря, далеко не так невинно, как «простая рассеянность». Да, разгорелся скандал, и все, кому не лень, обвиняли премьера в безответственности, но мало кто понял, что эта ситуация помогла убить в зародыше другую, которая обошлась бы куда дороже для его репутации.

— Ты про книгу, где рассказывалось о его юношеских проделках? — Грег слегка смутился. — Ну, что он участвовал в оргиях и еще… поимел в рот свинью?  
На последних словах он откровенно покраснел.

— О боже, — Майкрофт закатил глаза. — Вот они, сплетники… Как говорится: в Англии сгорел один дом, хозяин пожаловался соседу, тот рассказал своему… и через год до глухой шотландской деревни дошел слух о втором Великом пожаре, еще более ужасном, чем в 1666. Люди всегда все преувеличивают!

— То есть, он не… — Лестрейд покраснел еще откровеннее.

— Грег, а ты сам читал книгу лорда Эшкрофта? — Холмс, похоже, откровенно наслаждался его смущением.

— Нет, — сознался тот. — Но ребята рассказывали.

— А им — другие, которые тоже не читали сами, а от кого-то слышали… — Майкрофт покачал головой. — «Великий лондонский пожар», как я и говорил. Но на самом деле, речь шла вовсе не об акте зоофилии, а лишь о дурацкой юношеской проделке. Дэвид только поступил в Оксфорд и, как это было принято у тогдашней золотой молодежи, претендовал на вступление в старейший и самый популярный студенческий клуб. Туда принимали только избранных, да и то, если у них хватало духу — или дурости — совершить что-нибудь из ряда вон. Ритуал посвящения, доказательство, что ты достоин быть одним из членов клуба. Ему сказали: «А слаб _о_ засунуть свой член в свиную пасть?» Наверное, исключительно для того, чтобы увидеть, как рафинированный мальчик струсит и откажется. Но Дэвид был отчаянным сорвиголовой — и сообразительным, к тому же. Он пошел к мяснику, купил отрезанную голову свиньи, принес ее на собрание клуба и при всех поместил собственные гениталии куда потребовали. Если шутники и были разочарованы, то им пришлось признать: условие выполнено полностью. Никто не оговаривал, что свинья должна быть живой или что Дэвиду следует… совершить еще какие-то действия с ее пастью.

— А я-то все думал, как ему удалось такое сделать, чтобы свинья ему… ничего не откусила, — смущенно хмыкнул Грег. И вдруг поменялся в лице, пораженный пришедшей в голову мыслью. — Погоди-ка, ты ведь тоже учился в Оксфорде!

— Да, и примерно в то же время, — Холмс снисходительно улыбнулся. — Я моложе на несколько лет, но…

— Закончил школу в десять, а степень магистра получил к пятнадцати, — довольно хмуро перебил его Лестрейд. — Ты гений, я это знаю.

— На самом деле, школу я закончил в двенадцать, — Майкрофта явно забавляла ситуация.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, — инспектор начал злиться. — Ты понимаешь, что я хочу спросить.

— Какую глупость сделал я в качестве «ритуала посвящения»? — ухмыльнулся тот. — Вынужден тебя разочаровать: я никогда не стремился ни в какие клубы. Все эти развлечения казались мне неинтересными. Но я не был ни красив, ни популярен — а Дэвид был. И отрывался по полной, совершенно не думая, что однажды один из бывших товарищей по проделкам решит написать книгу об их студенчестве. Три года назад Эшкрофт отправил свое творение редактору, и слухи об описанных там пикантных моментах тут же просочились в прессу. «Совершенно случайная» утечка, разумеется. До парламентских выборов оставалось полтора года, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы имя премьер-министра начали смешивать с грязью. «Дело о безответственной забывчивости» было достаточно громким, но быстро сошло на нет. Дэвид потом демонстративно не выпускал свой чемодан из рук, даже спал с ним. Журналисты тут же начали шутить на эту тему, потом переключились на предстоящие выборы — и про готовящуюся к печати книгу больше никто не вспоминал. Когда она, два года спустя, все же вышла, эффект от нее был уже намного слабее, чем рассчитывал автор. А премьер получил хороший урок и заодно обзавелся «маленьким недостатком», который не раз выручал его впоследствии.

— Например? — на лице Грега читалось настолько откровенное облегчение, что Майкрофт едва не спросил: «Ты всерьез думал, что я в юности был таким же придурком?»

— Например, на международном заседании, посвященном проблемам коррупции в… неважно, впрочем, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Словом, там присутствовали несколько руководителей стран, про которых было достоверно известно, что они коррумпированы от пальцев на ногах до кончиков волос. И, конечно же, обвинить их в полный голос означало вызвать серьезный международный скандал. Дэвид произнес заранее заготовленную официальную речь о том, как важно в современном мире бороться со всевозможными злоупотреблениями, а потом «забыл» выключить микрофон. И некоторое время спустя, уже в банкетном зале, с чувством высказал парочке иностранных коллег, которые разделяли его мнение, что он думает о лицемерии некоторых присутствующих. Собеседники горячо его поддержали, не подозревая, что их, как и самого Дэвида, сейчас отлично слышит весь зал.

— То есть, скандал все-таки случился? — Лестрейд нахмурился. — И в чем тогда смысл?

— В том, — терпеливо пояснил Майкрофт, — что есть разница между речью, произнесенной с трибуны и словами, сказанными в частной беседе. В первом случае он выражал официальную позицию Великобритании, а во втором — лишь личное мнение. Которое, тем не менее, было услышано. Дэвид официально извинился, его поосуждали за «неосторожность и забывчивость», после чего по инициативе Европарламента инициировали расследование в адрес тех, чьи имена прозвучали в этой «частной беседе». И, конечно же, доказательства были найдены. Добавлю, что эти взяточники активно мешали некоторым нашим интересам в различных областях, так что решение премьера нельзя было назвать иначе, как блестящим.

— Он умен, как ты и говорил, — Грег закатил глаза. — Но я не назвал бы это «поступком хорошего человека».

— В политике не бывает «хороших» людей в твоем понимании этого слова, — Холмс криво улыбнулся. — Об этом я тебе тоже говорил. Но Дэвид был одним из лучших: талантливый, обаятельный — и при этом умный и расчетливый. Мне даже жаль… Однако, давай вернемся к разговору о министре внутренних дел. Итак, что о ней говорят в вашем ведомстве? Ну, если не считать ее туфель и бус, ведь обсуждают же еще что-то?

— Вряд ли тебя сплетни интересуют, — фыркнул Лестрейд.

— Нет, конечно, — Майкрофт скривил губы. — Я достаточно хорошо знаком с этой дамой и сам всё про нее знаю. Но, как я уже сказал, мне важен взгляд с другого ракурса.

— Вообще-то ребята из «Семерки» *[6] с ней часто сталкиваются, и «Т&Т» *[7] тоже… — признал Грег. — Говорят, бесстрашная тетка: в кабинете не сидит, всегда на месте событий. За чужие спины не прячется, от ответственности не бежит. Короче, ее уважают.

— Да, я так и думал, — Холмс задумчиво закусил губу. — Ум, прагматичность, осторожность — но не трусость… Она держала сторону премьер-министра по европейскому вопросу, но при этом никого не агитировала. Сдержанная позиция, а сейчас именно такая и требуется. Нужно с ней поговорить, но не по телефону. С такими как она — только личная встреча.

Он открыл крышку ноутбука и, почти не глядя, набрал сообщение для помощницы. А потом поднял взгляд на Лестрейда и улыбнулся.  
— Посмотрим, сочтет ли она меня подходящей жертвой.

— Тебя? — тот нервно рассмеялся. — У нее, конечно, взгляд жутковатый, но ты иногда смотришь гораздо страшнее. Словом, если от нее просто хочется убежать, то ты одним взглядом способен заставить безоговорочно подчиниться.

В этот момент телефон Майкрофта зазвонил. Тот выслушал сообщение и торжествующе улыбнулся.  
— Майкл выдвинул свою кандидатуру на пост премьера, — поделился новостями он. — И Антея советует включить новости прямо сейчас.

Грег щелкнул пультом, на экране появилась знакомая белобрысая шевелюра.  
— Что вы думаете о решении премьер-министра уйти в отставку? — спросил журналист.

— Это ошибочное решение, — проникновенно проговорил в камеру бывший мэр. — Мы с Дэвидом дружим не один год, и я хотел бы сказать ему: не торопись! Ты много сделал для нашей страны, и сейчас не время всё бросать. Власть должна быть как никогда сильна и едина!

— Ясно, — Холмс поморщился. — Он уже знает, что Майкл вышел из его игры, потому что собирается играть за себя. Теперь Борис откажется от идеи бороться за кресло премьера. А мы выждем время и предложим ему какую-нибудь конфетку, чтобы прекратил мутить воду и занялся делом. В конце концов, на посту мэра он показал себя грамотным управленцем. Значит, умеет не только языком работать, вопреки тому, в чем я убеждал Майкла. Надо внушить новому премьер-министру мысль дать Борису место в кабинете, такое, где его таланты будут использоваться в полной мере.

— Ты всегда добиваешься того, чего хочешь, — в голосе Грега прозвучало восхищение, щедро приправленное почти суеверным страхом.

— Не всегда, — ровным голосом возразил Майкрофт. — Но случаи обратного исчезающе редки.

Он выключил телевизор и посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
— Между прочим, — не меняя тона, проговорил Холмс, — Ты сидишь слишком далеко. И это затрудняет для меня возможность получить то, чего я хочу прямо сейчас.

— И кто способен спорить с человеком, который, не выходя из дома, переписывает историю страны? — риторически вопросил Грег, придвигаясь ближе и позволяя себя поцеловать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **здесь цитируются настоящие транспаранты, с которыми вышли лондонцы на демонстрацию протеста**  
> *[1] NO BARRIERS – NO BORIS – на английском это звучит довольно созвучно. 
> 
> *[2] Здесь игра слов, которую адекватно перевести на русский сложно. «Stronger with yEU» читается одновременно и как «Сильнее с ЕС» и как «Сильнее с вами». 
> 
> *[3] Our future has been stolen
> 
> *[4] Brexit built on lies
> 
> *[5] Неофициальное прозвище, которым столичные полицейские называют комиссара из-за его двойной фамилии. Hogan-Howe - это как раз и есть две "H". 
> 
> *[6] "Семерка" - SCD 7 – В столичной полиции отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью
> 
> *[7] - T&T или - SCD 8 - Специальный отдел «Трайдент и Трафальгар», который занимается преступлениями, совершенными с применением оружия. Делится на две группы, первая из которых отвечает за афро-карибскую этническую группу в Лондоне, вторая - за все остальные.


	16. You want to buy you have to pay

Последующие три дня слились для Грега в сплошную череду напрягов, переработок и плохих новостей. Он старался отгородиться от этого: в конце концов, какое дело простому полицейскому до индексов фондовой биржи и котировок акций, и уж тем более — до того, на сколько пунктов они упали.

От Салли и Филиппа отмахнуться оказалось сложнее: они так эмоционально обсуждали новость о рекордном за последние тридцать лет обесценивании фунта, что Лестрейд слышал их голоса даже из-за закрытой двери.

Люди с плакатами напротив здания Парламента стали привычной картиной.

— Кто сегодня? — устало спрашивал Грег, направляясь в очередной рейд.

— Подростки, — Донован болезненно морщилась. — Те, кому к моменту референдума не успело исполниться восемнадцать. Возмущаются, что судьбу страны, в которой именно им предстоит жить, решили без них.

— И не поспоришь, — Грег вздыхал. — Жить-то здесь и вправду им. Лишь бы только буянить не начали… Детишки сейчас те еще.

— Не должны, — фыркнула Салли. — Это санкционированная акция, они подали заявление на проведение митинга под лозунгом «А как же мой голос?» *[1] еще в пятницу. Так что от нас требуется только присматривать… скорее всего.

— Да, вот это уточнение как раз ключевое…

Такой разговор повторялся каждое утро. Менялись названия общественных объединений и организаций, но суть происходящего оставалась прежней. Половина страны была против того, к чему ее пытались принудить.

Петиция о проведении повторного референдума собрала к вечеру воскресенья более четырех миллионов подписей. После чего Грег решился задать прямой вопрос Майкрофту.

— Нет, — поморщившись, ответил тот. — Никакого повторного референдума не будет. Бессмысленная трата сил и денег: всем и так ясно, что половина голосовавших за выход уже раскаивается в своем решении.

— Почему нет? — недоуменно спросил Лестрейд. — Ведь многие и правда не понимали, за что голосуют, а теперь результат может быть иным.

— Потому что вред уже нанесен, и новым референдумом его не исправишь, — Холмс устало откинулся на спинку дивана и сжал пальцами виски. — Мы только станем посмешищем для всего мира. Каждый недоброжелатель в любой скользкой ситуации не преминет съязвить: «А может, еще раз проголосуете? Вдруг ваш народ опять передумал?» И это никогда не кончится.

— Люди уже до предела дошли, — Грег болезненно скривился. — Знал бы ты…

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не знаю? — с легким раздражением отозвался Майкрофт. — Как и о том, насколько тебе сейчас трудно. И не только тебе: полиция по всей стране работает в усиленном режиме. Но это скоро кончится, поверь. Народ не способен концентрироваться на одной идее достаточно долго. Я говорю об общей массе, а не о кучках энтузиастов; их пока можно проигнорировать. А прочие скоро успокоятся и займутся своими делами. Они привыкнут к мысли, что надо не митинговать, а готовиться к трудным временам.

— Майкрофт, но разве мнение людей не должно определять все?

— В некотором роде, — фыркнул тот. — И они его уже высказали. А мне теперь нужно разбираться с последствиями их волеизъявления. И поверь, проблема куда глубже, чем продолжающиеся акции протеста. Кризис власти разрастается, как снежный ком. Тори сейчас напоминают скорпионов в банке: каждый только и думает, кого бы еще укусить с максимальной выгодой для себя. А две трети теневого кабинета просто ушли в отставку. Казалось бы, им сейчас, наоборот, сплотиться надо на фоне слабости соперников, а они разбегаются. И Корбин*[2] слабо представляет, что с этим делать.

— Зато ты, я уверен, знаешь точно, — твёрдо проговорил Грег, глядя на то, как Холмс продолжает массировать виски кончиками пальцев. — Как всегда все контролируешь.

— Разумеется, — довольно сухо отозвался Майкрофт. — Иначе и быть не могло. Кризис развивается несколько жёстче и стремительнее, чем я прогнозировал, но в целом из рамок не выбивается. Словом, без сюрпризов.

— А в Ярде шепчутся по углам о новой «железной леди», — Лестрейд приподнял бровь. — Хотя она еще не выдвинула свою кандидатуру, но слухи уже просочились.

— Так и должно быть.

— Ты так и не рассказал мне, как прошла ваша встреча, — осторожно поинтересовался Грег.

— Никаких неожиданностей, — бесстрастно сообщил Холмс. — Все, как я и думал. Мэй себе на уме, но с ней возможно договориться. Мы нашли общий язык.

— Значит, у нас все-таки будет леди-премьер? И как скоро?

— Как можно скорее, — Майкрофт наконец открыл глаза и соизволил посмотреть на него. — Регистрация кандидатов закончится в последний день месяца, после чего все нужно будет делать очень быстро. Придется пожертвовать установленным регламентом: в такой ситуации соблюсти его не представляется возможным. Дэвид совсем расклеился, его слабость становится очевидной. И если проводить голосование по всем правилам, то Европа успеет выработать план, как поставить нас на колени, а наши противники в Великобритании попытаются инициировать проведение досрочных парламентских выборов, чего нельзя допустить.

— Но демократия… — начал было Лестрейд. Холмс прервал его раздраженным жестом.

— Сейчас не до игр в демократию! — отрезал он. — Однопартийный кабинет — лучшее, на что мы можем опираться. Какие бы дрязги ни раздирали правящую партию изнутри, консерваторов все еще можно сплотить вокруг общей идеи. И сильный партийный лидер это сделает. Но этот лидер должен прийти к власти быстро. Две-три недели, в зависимости от количества зарегистрированных кандидатов — это максимальный срок, который мы можем себе позволить.

— Я слышал, что премьер сложит свои полномочия не раньше начала октября.

— Так и было бы, — сухо подтвердил Майкрофт, — если бы мы придерживались установленного регламента. Но я же сказал, этого не случится. Голосование внутри парламентского большинства должно отсеять всех кандидатов, кроме двух. А из них будут выбирать уже рядовые члены партии, отправляя свои голоса по почте. Точнее, они _выбирали бы_ , будь кандидатов и в самом деле двое. Вот только в нужный момент останется один, точнее — одна. И выбирать будет не из кого.

— Что ты хочешь…

— Я хочу сказать, что один раз мы уже пустили процесс на самотек, и это привело к кризису, — холодно проговорил Холмс. — Второй раз я такой ошибки не сделаю. Придется исключить любые случайности.

— Еще два десятка звонков, несколько личных встреч, и все будет как ты хочешь? — слегка ворчливо поинтересовался Грег. — Кому-то что-то пообещаешь, кого-то припугнешь…

— Именно, — равнодушно подтвердил Майкрофт. — Примерно этим я обычно и занимаюсь. Помимо всего прочего.

Они оба молчали с минуту, наконец Холмс тихо спросил:  
— Шокирован?

— Слегка, — сознался Лестрейд. — Но мне очень сильно помогает вера в тебя. Я не сомневаюсь: ты всегда знаешь, что делаешь. И твои действия неизменно направлены на благо страны.

Майкрофт вздохнул с заметным облегчением и снова откинулся на спинку дивана, закрывая глаза.

— Я должен буду завтра уехать дня на три, — тихо проговорил он.

— Сейчас? — испуганно спросил Грег. — Когда тут такое творится?

— _Тут_ ничего неожиданного в ближайшую неделю не произойдет, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Основные события ожидаются на заседании Европарламента в Брюсселе. Часть встреч пройдет вообще без участия Великобритании: наша страна уже не полноправный член ЕС. Они будут решать, как строить с нами отношения дальше.

— Но ты все-таки должен там быть?

— Разумеется, — Холмс поморщился. — Дэвид приглашен на первый день заседаний, от него ожидают официального заявления. Конечно, никто не думает, что он сразу призовет ввести в действие 50-ю статью, но что-то о дальнейших планах по брекситу ему сказать придется.

— И каковы эти планы? — осторожно поинтересовался Лестрейд.

— На данный момент — в том, чтобы не определять никаких конкретных сроков, — сухо хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Много общих фраз на тему того, что народ сделал свой выбор, и мы все должны его уважать, но Соединенному Королевству требуется время, чтобы выработать план по выходу из ЕС. Надо ведь учесть все возможные нюансы, дабы максимально соблюсти интересы каждой заинтересованной стороны… и так далее. И что всем этим будет заниматься уже новый премьер-министр, так что европейским коллегам придется подождать, пока он будет избран.

— А может быть такое, что на него начнут давить? — Грег закусил губу.

Холмс усмехнулся и положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Хороший вопрос, — проговорил он. — Конечно будут, куда же без этого. Европа уже оправилась от первого шока, они начинают понимать, что выход Британии для них может стать не только источником головной боли, но и изрядной выгодой. Сильный конкурент, которому принадлежал солидный кусок европейского пирога; и теперь этот кусок можно поделить между собой. Они придут к выводу, что с нами в ближайшие несколько лет можно вообще не считаться; как я и говорил, мы еще никуда не вышли и выйдем не скоро, но права нам уже ограничили. А от обязанностей не освободили. Никто из них не хочет, чтобы мы внезапно отыграли все назад и попытались занять свое прежнее положение, вновь начав диктовать условия в Европе. Но не волнуйся, в ближайшее время дорогие партнеры не зайдут дальше завуалированных угроз, рассчитанных даже не на нас, а на других возможных отщепенцев. Чтобы те видели, что нас собрались высечь — и боялись оказаться в похожем положении. Меня беспокоит гораздо сильнее, что ЕС, скорее всего, попытается вбить клин между Англией и Шотландией, чтобы усугубить наши внутренние проблемы. До отделения, конечно, не дойдет: шотландцы ведь тоже проводили референдум, и его результаты придется уважать. Но если им пообещают место в Евросоюзе в случае отделения…

— А могут?

— Как морковку для осла, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — В открытую никто им ничего не предложит, чтобы не ссориться с Великобританией. Но вполне могут намекнуть на такую возможность, чем вызовут брожение умов. В итоге шотландцы поймут, что их просто дразнят, но в процессе понимания потреплют много нервов и себе, и правительству. Надо постараться не доводить до этого.

— Другими словами, и мы, и Европа сейчас намерены заниматься одним и тем же — решать внутренние проблемы, — Лестрейд нахмурился. — И скалить друг на друга зубы, маскируя это под любезные улыбки. Но по-настоящему кусаться пока никто не собирается.

— И не соберется, — Майкрофт ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. — Перегруппировка сил и оценка возможностей, которые предоставляет новая ситуация, займут некоторое время. Но к тому моменту, когда ЕС потребует от нас обозначить конкретные сроки, мы уже снова будем сильны и сможем противостоять давлению. Конечно, для этого придется обзавестись союзниками вне Европы.

— Штаты?

— Традиционно, — Холмс ухмыльнулся. — Это сильный партнер, который, к тому же, имеет свой интерес в том, чтобы поддерживать нынешние беспорядки в Европе. Но у наших американских друзей сейчас тоже не слишком определенная ситуация, и до середины ноября им будет не до того, чтобы встревать в чужие разборки. А потом наша стратегия в отношениях с США будет во многом зависеть от итога выборов. У обоих кандидатов есть свои минусы: одна авторитарна и страдает манией величия, второй — абсолютно непредсказуем. Так что я пока не готов рассуждать на эту тему.

— Но если не Америка, то тогда кто? — Лестрейд нахмурился.

— В разговоре с Мэй мы вспомнили об еще одной силе, которая противопоставлена Европе, — бесстрастно сообщил Майкрофт. — Это русские. Нет, не делай такие глаза, Грег! Конечно, мы не собираемся резко менять свой курс в отношениях с Россией, но даже небольшого «потепления» между Москвой и Лондоном будет достаточно, чтобы в Брюсселе все перепугались и начали думать трижды, прежде чем пытаться нам угрожать. Через некоторое время после избрания премьер-министр проявит инициативу: проведет телефонные переговоры с Путиным, предложит личную встречу. Все, конечно, сведется к обмену любезностями и взаимным заверениям в заинтересованности сотрудничеством. Но этого хватит, чтобы приструнить Европу.

— То есть, ты уверен, что шаг в сторону Москвы не кончится и для нас тоже… санкциями? — с сомнением проговорил инспектор.

— Никаких «санкций» к нам никто не применит, — с усмешкой проговорил Холмс. — Но экономическому давлению мы подвергнемся наверняка — если _не сделаем_ этот шаг. Один только намек, что кто-то, ранее поддержавший санкции против русских, готов пойти на попятный, приведет к панике.

— Потому что с Россией можно ссориться только всем скопом? — Грег приподнял бровь.

— Потому что ни для кого, кто решился на открытую войну с ними, добром это не кончилось, — фыркнул Майкрофт. — Исторический факт.

Грег вздохнул и накрыл руку Холмса, все еще лежащую на его плече, своей.  
— Ты рассказал мне все это, чтобы я устыдился? — тихо спросил он. — Столько всего приходится разруливать одновременно, а тут я, как дурак, лезу с разговорами о народном возмущении.

Майкрофт тихо усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Я вижу, как тебе сложно, — Лестрейд снова вздохнул. — Выглядишь измученным, почти не спишь, голова часто болит… Но знаешь еще что? Тебе это нравится! Несмотря на все проблемы, на крайнюю сложность ситуации и множество задач, которые приходится решать одновременно. Ты в своей стихии, да? Как рыба в воде во всех этих интригах, хитросплетениях и конфликтах интересов. Вот ты сейчас рассуждал на тему с кем и против кого мы собираемся дружить, а я поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не видел тебя настолько… живым.

— Да, — Холмс улыбнулся и привлек его к себе. — Мне это нравится.

— Такой же сумасшедший, как и твой брат, — пробормотал Грег и потерся щекой о щеку Майкрофта. — А казался таким рассудительным…

— Разочарован?

— Ни капельки, — Лестрейд слегка отстранился и положил ладонь на его лоб. — Ты хоть обезболивающее принял?

— Да, — Холмс поморщился. — Пару часов назад. Я в порядке, не волнуйся.

— По твоему виду не скажешь… — Грег поцеловал его в уголок губ, а потом притянул к себе поближе и принялся осторожно массировать его голову. Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и наслаждаясь прикосновениями, которые гораздо больше походили на ласку, чем на попытку избавить от головной боли.

— Мне хотелось бы однажды утром проснуться и понять, что все это было просто кошмаром, — со вздохом сознался Лестрейд пару минут спустя.

— Что из «этого»? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Холмс.

— Все, — пробормотал Грег. — То, что происходит… так не должно быть.

Он не видел болезненной гримасы на лице Майкрофта, потому ему даже в голову не пришло, что тот понял его совершенно неправильно. Неловкое молчание, которое повисло в комнате после слов Лестрейда, нарушил стук в дверь.

— Кто это может быть? — напряжённо спросил Грег, глядя как Холмс стремительно поднялся и пару раз провёл рукой по волосам, приводя причёску в порядок. — Уже довольно поздно.

— Успокойся, мир не рушится, скорее всего, — сухо отозвался Майкрофт. — Думаю, это Шерлок. Любой другой, собираясь заявиться ко мне домой, сначала предупреждает об этом по телефону. И только братик не считает нужным утомлять себя подобными формальностями. Уже даже то, что он постучал, а не открыл дверь одним из украденных у меня ключей — немыслимая вежливость с его стороны.

С этими словами Холмс прошёл в прихожую и впустил гостя, коим действительно оказался единственный в мире консультирующий детектив.

— Лестрейд, — заявил он с порога вместо приветствия. — Убери это сконфуженное выражение с лица. Мне нет дела до того, с кем спит мой брат.

— Неужели? — холодно отозвался Майкрофт. — Ты так много рассуждаешь на эту тему, что в отсутствие интереса с трудом верится.

— Я уже сказал тебе, Шерлок, — довольно резко вмешался в диалог братьев инспектор, — что меня не волнует твоё мнение на сей счёт. Так что можешь оставить его при себе.

С этими словами он поднялся с дивана, подошёл к старшему Холмсу и слегка приобнял за талию.  
— Я пойду к себе, — Грег мягко коснулся губами щеки Майкрофта, наплевав на ехидный смешок младшего. — Вам ведь поговорить нужно, не хочу мешать.

— Только если собираешься спать, — спокойно ответил тот. — Мы можем поговорить в кабинете.

***

— Ты не выглядишь довольным жизнью, — констатировал Шерлок, когда Майкрофт закрыл за ними дверь кабинета. — С чего бы? Ведь получил что хотел.

— Ты мою личную жизнь собрался обсуждать? — сухо поинтересовался Холмс-старший. — Если так, то я тебя не задерживаю.

— Вообще-то нет, просто к слову пришлось, — младший фыркнул. — Пытаюсь понять, чего тебе не хватает. Ты обхаживал Лестрейда целый год, играл с ним в дружбу, терпеливо выносил глупости, которые он говорит — и все ради того, чтобы затащить к себе в постель.

Он помолчал, оценивая выражение лица брата, приподнял бровь и поинтересовался:  
— Или не только?

— Это не твоё дело, — холодно заметил Майкрофт. — Говори, зачем пришёл, и уходи.

— Ты хочешь большего, — изумлённо протянул Шерлок. — Секса с ним тебе мало, да?

— Я же сказал, — процедил сквозь зубы старший, — оставь в покое эту тему!

— У меня есть для тебя новость, — младший фыркнул. — Лестрейд без ума от тебя. Он твой — душой и телом.

— Что бы ты в этом понимал, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Он не знает, чего хочет. Откровенно тяготится этими отношениями и…

— Смотрит на тебя с неприкрытым обожанием, — перебил его брат.

— Как и Джон Ватсон на тебя, — Холмс-старший пожал плечами. — Что не помешало ему жениться и завести ребёнка.

— Я никогда не был заинтересован, — Шерлок скопировал жест брата. — Джон мой друг, но ему приходится все объяснять, а это скучно. Это ты у нас нуждаешься в человеке, в присутствии которого можешь позволить себе говорить. А мне нужен тот, с кем можно молчать. И знать, что слова не нужны, потому что он понимает твои мысли.

— У тебя был такой человек, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — И вы едва не поубивали друг друга. Будь он жив — попытались бы снова. Мне подобные развлечения не кажутся приемлемыми.

— Издержки, — младший Холмс горько усмехнулся. — А ты скучен, братец, да ещё и поглупел вдобавок от собственных чувств. Так послушай того, кого они не ослепляют. Лестрейд любит тебя — это факт.

— Повторяю вопрос: ты пришёл только затем, чтобы сказать мне об этом? — голос старшего Холмса, казалось, способен заморозить все вокруг.

— Нет, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Я пришёл сообщить, что нашёл твоё персональное чудовище.

— Вот как? — равнодушие, с которым Майкрофт задал этот вопрос, не обмануло его брата. — Рассказывай.

— Лучше взгляни сам, — младший поманил старшего к столу и принялся раскладывать на полированной поверхности страницы распечаток, испещрённые пометками, стрелками и графиками. — Вот оно, все очевидно, хотя собрать эти данные оказалось нелегко. Он хорошо шифруется, твой бывший босс… Прикрытие просто идеальное, на первый взгляд между всеми этими операциями никакой связи и…

— Мы оба знаем, на кого он работал, и кто обеспечил ему это прикрытие, — сухо прокомментировал Майкрофт, быстро просматривая записи.

— Знаем, — Шерлок поморщился. — Как и то, что ты позволил себе слабость, когда не тронул его в прошлый раз, а ограничился предупреждением. Думал, что раз он покинул страну, то сразу прекратит свои сомнительные дела? Только потому, что ты его пощадил?

— Думал, что он умнее, — холодно заметил старший. — Я тогда выложил карты на стол и честно сообщил, что закрою глаза на его фокусы, если они никак не будут касаться дел Великобритании. В память о том, что обязан ему своей карьерой.

Младший брат закатил глаза при слове «честно» и откровенно усмехнулся.  
— Тогда он тебя отмазал, это точно. Уже понимал, что ты способен подняться на самый верх, и будет полезно иметь тебя в числе должников. Рассчитывал, что ты поддержишь его планы, когда придёт время. Но ты, наоборот, их разрушил, хотя и пощадил его жизнь и свободу.

— Не сотрясай воздух рассказом о том, что я и сам знаю, — бесстрастно попросил Майкрофт. — Шон единственный знал о моем проколе с Джейсоном и скрыл это, даже помог мне избавиться от него.

— Чтобы в нужный момент извлечь Ховарда из небытия, как туз из рукава, и натравить на тебя, — констатировал Шерлок. — И сейчас ты можешь его только уничтожить, потому что, в случае ареста, он утянет тебя за собой. Теперь на тебе висит не только та давняя история, но и более свежий грех: ты отпустил человека, замешанного в торговле оружием и продаже государственных секретов террористам. Не отправил под арест, не предал его дела огласке, а лишь погрозил пальцем со словами «Иди с миром и больше не греши». Твой Лестрейд первый закуёт тебя в наручники, если узнает об этом.

— Потому я и намерен разобраться с Шоном сам, — в тоне Майкрофта появился металл.

— И это будет стоить тебе жизни, — фыркнул младший брат.

— Возможно, — согласился старший. — А может и нет, если мы все хорошо спланируем. Продолжай отслеживать его операции и докладывай мне о каждом движении сразу, неважно в какое время дня или ночи. Сейчас я в любом случае не могу заниматься личной войной, есть более серьёзные проблемы.

— И получше охраняй Лестрейда, — бесстрастно посоветовал Шерлок.

***

— Зачем он приходил? — спросил Грег, когда Майкрофт закрыл за младшим братом дверь. — Или это секрет?

— Я поручил ему кое-что для меня выяснить, — проговорил тот, снова устраиваясь на диване и притягивая Лестрейда поближе, чтобы обнять. — Но я не могу посвятить тебя в подробности, извини. И дело не в отсутствии доверия, просто…

— Не извиняйся, — Грег потерся щекой о его плечо. — Я знаю, что такое чувство долга. Не можешь — значит не можешь.

— Спасибо, — Майкрофт зарылся лицом в его волосы, прикрыл глаза и едва слышно сознался: — Твоя вера в меня — это главное, что помогает мне оставаться сильным.

— Когда ты такое говоришь, я начинаю думать, что и вправду что-то значу, — смущённо пробормотал Грег. — Но это не так. Ты сильный сам по себе, и моя скромная персона никак не влияет на этот факт.

«Вот тут ты ошибаешься, мой дорогой, — Холмс горько усмехнулся про себя. — Твоя скромная персона — стержень моего мира, то, что держит меня, когда я готов развалиться на части, то, чем я никогда не смогу пожертвовать, как бы ни были высоки ставки».

А Лестрейд словно услышал его мысли, потому что слегка отстранился, несколько мгновений напряжённо всматривался в глаза Майкрофта, а потом потянулся, чтобы поцеловать.

Холмс отвечал на поцелуй, чувствуя, как теплеет в груди. В порыве Грега не чувствовалось страсти, только неприкрытая нежность и привязанность, а движения его губ заставляли задыхаться от эмоций, а не от возбуждения. Не вызывали желания немедленно сорвать с него одежду и завалить в постель, скорее — держать в объятиях и не отпускать.

Это продолжалось довольно долго. Они отрывались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, а потом снова целовались. И Майкрофт ловил себя на мысли, что такого с ним ещё никогда не было. Он всегда рассматривал поцелуи как прелюдию к сексу, а вовсе не как способ выразить свои чувства. Но, оказывается, и так тоже бывает.

«Лестрейд любит тебя — это факт», — вспомнились недавние слова Шерлока, и Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. Если бы это в самом деле было так!

— Что такое? — Грег тут же отстранился и с тревогой посмотрел в глаза. — Что тебя беспокоит?

— Ничего, — Холмс криво улыбнулся. — А тебе, оказывается, нравится целоваться?

— А тебе нет? — Лестрейд слегка нахмурился. — Извини, я не подумал, что…

— Не в этом дело, — Майкрофт притянул его поближе к себе. — Просто… ты слишком устал сегодня, чтобы хотеть заняться сексом. И сейчас даже не возбуждён, а это значит, что тебе просто нравятся поцелуи сами по себе.

— Ну да, — Грег фыркнул. — А кому нет? Сам ведь говорил, что физическое удовольствие без эмоционального недорого стоит. Или ты просто разочарован, что я после такого тяжёлого дня вряд ли способен на что-то большее?

— Если бы был разочарован, то так бы и сказал, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Но я тоже устал и, как видишь, тоже не возбуждён.

— Это намёк, что нам обоим лучше пойти спать? — Лестрейд выпустил его из объятий и пытался отодвинуться, но Майкрофт не позволил, только обнял ещё крепче.

— Меньше всего мне сейчас хочется спать, — вздохнул он, — но завтра у меня самолёт очень рано утром.

— Тогда иди, — Грег снова попытался отодвинуться.

— Через некоторое время, — Холмс подавил вздох и снова прижался щекой к его волосам. Понимая, что больше всего ему хотелось бы увести Грега в свою спальню и продолжать целоваться, до тех пор, пока обоих не сморит сон. Но Лестрейд, похоже, не испытывал ни малейшего желания спать с ним в одной постели, потому что даже после секса всегда сразу уходил к себе. И Майкрофт не решился попросить.

***

Грег никогда в жизни не интересовался политикой, но два следующих дня занимался тем, что отслеживал все новости в интернете. Судя по ним, на заседании Европарламента творился форменный бардак. Каждый оскорблял каждого, не гнушаясь переходить на личности, и это меньше всего походило на конструктивный разговор. Или хоть вообще на какой-то разговор.

Речь премьера показали по телевидению, и выглядел он, мягко говоря, довольно бледно. Неуверенная улыбка, попытка продемонстрировать силу, которой не чувствует… Проговорив положенные общие фразы, он спустился в зал и на трибуне появился лидер Партии Независимости. В отличие от сдержанного премьера, которого хотя бы выслушали, хоть и без особого интереса, этот клоун уже первой фразой вызвал в зале улюлюканье и свист. Грег поморщился: даже ему, далекому от политики, была очевидна вопиющая глупость заявления: «А давайте вы просто дадите нам свободный доступ к общему рынку без каких-либо обязательств с нашей стороны, и тогда Британия останется вашим лучшим другом». Он что, всерьёз это говорит?

Лестрейд жадно всматривался в экран, надеясь хоть на мгновение увидеть в этой разномастной толпе Майкрофта. Но тот, если и присутствовал в зале заседаний, очевидно, выбрал место, где не будет особо светиться. Инспектор тяжело вздохнул, когда трансляция закончилась, сменившись заставкой семичасовых новостей, и потянулся за пультом, чтобы выключить телевизор. В этот момент в кабинет заглянула Донован.

— Босс, вы что, на улицах на этот бардак не насмотрелись? — удивлённо спросила она. — А я думала, что нам всем этого до конца жизни хватит… прямо скучаю по обычным убийцам и грабителям, даже по фрику. Лучше уж он, чем этот бесконечный кошмар.

— Не волнуйся, — устало отозвался Грег. — Демонстрации скоро закончатся. Люди привыкнут к изменившимся обстоятельствам.

Ну вот, он уже даже в разговорах с подчинёнными цитирует Майкрофта. Дожил!

— А пока ваше предсказание осуществится, нам придётся работать сверхурочно, причём это даже не относится к нашему отделу, — с лёгкой обидой проговорила Салли.

— А что делать, если людей не хватает, — вздохнул Лестрейд.

— Сегодня парни арестовали в центре человек двадцать, — Донован поморщилась. — У нескольких сторонников выхода из Евросоюза хватило глупости заявить об этом вслух в одном из пабов, и их тут же кинулись избивать все остальные посетители, даже прохожие с улицы присоединились. В итоге три придурка в больнице, а у нас снова полно бумажной работы. Всех их оформить, допросить…

— Так работайте, — Грег снова вздохнул. — А что нам ещё остаётся?

Самым тяжёлым испытанием за эти два дня было приезжать вечером в пустой дом. Вежливо здороваться с охранником, который отдавал честь так, словно перед ним как минимум наследник престола, тщательно запирать дверь и знать — она не откроется ни сегодня, ни завтра. Майкрофт даже не позвонит, он погрузился в свою работу и, надо полагать, наслаждается творящимся вокруг хаосом, который только он один и способен упорядочить. Ему не до глупого полицейского.

Лестрейд даже хотел на эти три дня перебраться обратно в свою квартиру. Чтобы не видеть ни охранника этого, ни запертую дверь, не коситься на молчащий телефон, в надежде, что он зазвонит, разрывая оглушительную тишину пустого дома. Но вспомнил настойчивый совет Шерлока не добавлять Майкрофту проблем, которых у того и так слишком много. Он ни разу не заметил охраны, но понимал, что после покушения Холмс её точно не стал бы отзывать. А значит, его людям будет куда легче присматривать за Грегом, когда он ночует в этом отлично охраняемом доме, а не в своей квартире, где замок можно вскрыть простейшей отмычкой.

— Ох, Майкрофт… — проговорил он, падая на диван и сжимая в руках зонт, с которым Холмс почти никогда не расставался, но в Брюссель с собой по какой-то причине не взял. — Да когда же мы снова сможем жить нормально?

***

Майкрофт появился дома в четверг незадолго до рассвета. Думая только об одном: всего неделя прошла после злосчастного референдума, а кажется, что уже целая вечность. Видимая стабильность, которую он годами создавал и поддерживал, рухнула как карточный домик, и теперь осталось лишь собрать что-то новое, надеясь, что оно будет не хуже прежнего.

Первое, что он увидел, зайдя в гостиную, был Грег, который спал на диване, перевернувшись на живот и уткнувшись носом в кожаную подушку. Правая рука его свешивалась вниз, а кончики пальцев касались лежащего на полу зонта.

Как бы ни осторожно двигался Холмс, лёгкие шаги разбудили инспектора, и он вскочил, схватив зонт и выставив его перед собой. В следующее мгновение он узнал вошедшего, выдохнул и опустил своё импровизированное оружие.

— Майкрофт? — растерянно пробормотал Лестрейд. — Я не ждал тебя раньше вечера.

— Мне там нечего было больше делать, и я приехал пораньше, — Холмс покачал головой и кивнул на зонт, который Грег все ещё сжимал в руке. — Я ведь говорил тебе, что он не оборудован всеми этими шпионскими штучками, которые показывают в фильмах про Джеймса Бонда. Так что, раз уж ты опасался, что сюда может войти кто-то чужой, лучше бы пистолет рядом положил.

Лестрейд смутился, прислонил любимый аксессуар Холмса к дивану и криво улыбнулся.  
— Ни о чем таком я не думал, — тихо сознался он. — Твой дом слишком хорошо охраняется, чтобы тут можно было кого-то опасаться. Я просто… ну, от неожиданности, наверное. Сплю и вдруг слышу, что кто-то идёт… Схватил первое, что попалось под руку.

— А зачем ты вообще… — Майкрофт запнулся и приподнял брови, не зная, как точнее задать вопрос. «Зачем спал с моим зонтом?» Даже мысленно такая формулировка казалась донельзя глупой и сентиментальной.

— Варианта, что я просто скучал, ты совсем не допускаешь? — Грег смутился ещё больше.

Холмс улыбнулся и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака простенькую шариковую ручку, которой инспектор обычно делал пометки в документах. Продемонстрировал её оторопевшему Грегу и снова спрятал в карман.

— Допускаю, — ровным голосом отозвался он.

— А я решил, что потерял её, — Лестрейд робко улыбнулся. — Пришлось купить новую.

— Прости, — в голосе Майкрофта не прозвучало ни малейшего раскаяния. Он даже ухитрился сохранить совершенно бесстрастное выражение лица, словно не признался мгновение назад, что повёл себя как влюблённый подросток, утащив личную вещь Грега из сентиментального желания иметь при себе хоть что-то, принадлежащее ему.

Лестрейд изумлённо смотрел на Холмса, отлично понимая, что тот вряд ли использовал эту ручку по назначению. Чтобы в деловой поездке, в окружении всех этих правительственных шишек, Майкрофт делал записи не своим дорогущим «Паркером» с выгравированной личной монограммой, а этой дешевкой стоимостью в фунт… на такое вопиющее безобразие воображения Грега не хватало. Выходит, он хотел сказать, что тоже скучал?

— Мы как дети, ей-богу, — пробормотал он, шагнув к Холмсу и крепко обнимая. — Ну, здравствуй. Рад тебя видеть!

— Взаимно, — Майкрофт обнял его в ответ. — Но я с дороги, и мне очень нужно принять душ. А тебе лучше снова лечь, ещё только начало четвёртого.

Он хмыкнул и добавил:  
— Только в этот раз потрудись дойти до спальни. В постели будет удобнее, чем на диване.

Грег беззвучно вздохнул и тихо поинтересовался:  
— А ты собираешься ложиться?

— Вполне вероятно, — Холмс отстранил его и размял затёкшие плечи. — Пара часов на отдых у меня есть.

А потом ухмыльнулся и, едва касаясь, провёл рукой по его бедру.  
— Разве что у тебя найдутся предложения поинтереснее.

Лестрейд покраснел, и Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
— Я не настаиваю, — спокойно сообщил он. — Раз нет, то отправляйся спать.

— Я предпочёл бы пойти с тобой в душ, — Грег посмотрел на него с вызовом, хотя щеки его все ещё пылали.

— Неудачная мысль, — Холмс поморщился. — Мы не в том возрасте, чтобы заниматься сексом на скользком кафеле, рискуя упасть и переломать ноги.

— А может, я всего лишь предлагал потереть тебе спину? — Лестрейд подмигнул.

— С этим я сам справлюсь, — Майкрофт внезапно отвёл взгляд, и тут до Грега дошло.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел тебя раздетым, да? — удивлённо проговорил он. — Ведь, если подумать, ты ещё ни разу не снял с себя все полностью.

— Мне нечем гордиться, — теперь Холмс прятал глаза уже откровенно, полностью подтверждая подозрения Лестрейда.

— Ты говорил, — Грег постарался, чтобы голос звучал как можно более равнодушно. — А я ответил, что так не считаю.

Увидев на лице Майкрофта неприкрыто недовольное выражение, он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.  
— Может, ты от меня прячешь какое-то редкостное уродство? Ты покрыт чешуей? Или на тебе растут щупальца?

Лестрейд дразнил его, надеясь перевести все в шутку. Скорее всего, после объявления результатов референдума Майкрофт был слишком измученным, чтобы помнить, как Грег снимал с него одежду, а значит, вообще-то, уже видел все, что хотел увидеть. Но заметив, как окаменело лицо Холмса, понял, что его юмор не показался тому забавным.

— У меня нет желания выслушивать бред, — фыркнул Майкрофт и направился в сторону своей спальни. Но Лестрейд схватил его за руку, не давая уйти. Даже если он сейчас перегнет палку, это будет лучше, чем позволить Холмсу замкнуться в себе.

— Нет? — тем же легкомысленным тоном проговорил он. — Жаль, а версия была отличная… Мне всегда казалось, что ты похож на инопланетянина.

Он притворно нахмурился, а потом снова улыбнулся.  
— О, я понял! У тебя есть малоприличная татуировка на таком месте, которое обычно не показывают?

— Ничего подобного, — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Просто я не считаю своё тело привлекательным. И давай прекратим этот разговор.

Грег устало вздохнул и обнял его.  
— Я знаю, что дразнить тебя — не лучшая идея, — покаянно проговорил он. — Но что мне остаётся, если ты так упорствуешь в своих комплексах. Некрасивое тело? Ну, охренеть теперь! А у кого оно идеально в нашем возрасте? Нам не по двадцать, Майкрофт, годы сказываются на всех. И я лично думаю, что в свои сорок два ты великолепно выглядишь.

Холмс снова поморщился.  
— Я тебя понял, — сухо сообщил он. — А теперь позволь мне, пожалуйста, пойти и принять душ. Я почти сутки не вылезал из этого костюма и очень хочу освежиться.

Лестрейд погладил его по лицу и проговорил:  
— Иди, конечно. Но мы вернёмся к этому разговору, не сомневайся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] And what about my voice? - такая акция протеста действительно была в Лондоне дня через три после референдума. Если интересно - погуглите. 
> 
> *[2] - Бета считает, что я должен пояснить, кто это такой. Но я полагаю, кому интересно, те и сами найдут, who is Jeremy Bernard Corbyn. А прочие поймут из контекста, что это имя лидера британской оппозиции.


	17. And you can feel without a touch

— Что у нас плохого? — спросил Грег, появляясь утром на работе.

— Изнасилование в Путни, — хмуро отозвалась Салли. — Вызов поступил ночью, дежурная бригада уже со всем разобралась. Преступник проник через окно в мансарду, где спала жертва. Сейчас с девушкой работают психологи и полицейский художник.

— На месте преступления что-нибудь нашли? — Лестрейд поморщился и отпил остывший кофе из стаканчика.

— Андерсон как раз обрабатывает собранные улики, — Донован фыркнула. — Их достаточно, мы возьмем этого гада быстро.

— Вот и хорошо, — сделав последний глоток, Грег с сожалением выбросил пустой стаканчик. Надо бы выбрать время и дойти до «Старбакса», потому что пить бурду из автомата не хотелось. — Что-нибудь еще, требующее моего внимания?

— Почти ничего, — она закатила глаза, а потом усмехнулась: — Я знаю, как вас тошнит от мысли о бумажной работе. Но никакого предлога, чтобы увильнуть, я предложить не могу.

Лестрейд вздохнул. С тех пор, как он стал старшим детективом-инспектором, предполагалось, что ему следует б _о_ льшую часть времени проводить в кабинете. Заполнять документы и _руководить_ , пока подчиненные гоняются за преступниками. Вот только он ненавидел свои «начальственные обязанности», предпочитая работать наравне с рядовыми констеблями. Все что угодно, лишь бы не возиться с бумагами!

— Так «почти» или все же ничего? — слегка раздраженно поинтересовался он.

— Пропала молодая женщина, — Салли равнодушно пожала плечами. — Вчера не вернулась домой, сегодня утром не появилась на службе. Родители вынесли мозг дежурному сержанту, требуя начать поиски. Мол, тут не может быть и речи о легкомыслии или необязательности, Шона не такая.

— Не наш отдел, — Грег снова вздохнул. — Если только не найдется тело или не придет письмо от похитителей. Даже принять заявление на розыск мы пока не можем. Раз она работала, значит — совершеннолетняя. У нее могла быть личная жизнь, или она могла провести ночь в клубе, перебрать, а утром проспать. Скажите этим обеспокоенным гражданам, что придется подождать сутки. Она может вернуться сама.

— Да, да… — Донован скорчила гримасу. — Им все это говорили. Но они не уходят.

— С этим вы точно разберетесь сами, — Лестрейд закатил глаза и с тоской посмотрел на груду бумаг, а потом поднялся. — Я отлучусь ненадолго, хорошо? Если что, звони, буду неподалеку.

— «Старбакс»? — Салли понимающе усмехнулась. — Договорились, босс. Идите, я прикрою, если что. Но с вас за это кофе!

— Заметано! — Грег улыбнулся. — Ты ангел, Салли.

Лестрейд допил свой латте и приготовился уже заказать себе второй, когда телефон в кармане пиджака требовательно завибрировал. Звонила, разумеется, Донован.

Родители пропавшей Шоны так и не ушли из участка, а теперь к ним присоединился и ее бойфренд. Который подошел к делу куда практичнее, чем будущие родственники: пока они убеждали сержанта начать поиски, парень приступил к ним сам. И начал с того, что загрузил на айпаде своей подружки, который та оставила дома, программу отслеживания ее айфона. Устройство нашлось за городом, куда сообразительный молодой человек немедленно рванул, молясь, чтобы не разрядилась батарея. И сейчас демонстрировал полицейским последнюю модель смартфона Apple с разбитым экраном и явными следами засохшей крови.

Приходилось признать: дело однозначно переходило в юрисдикцию отдела Лестрейда.

* * *

Не меньше трех часов команда Грега прочесывала небольшую рощицу, где был найден телефон. Отыскали следы крови на траве и отпечатки шин на обочине дороги. Лестрейд как раз распорядился проверить, принадлежит ли кровь пропавшей Шоне и выяснить у родных марку ее автомобиля, когда, в нескольких ярдах впереди раздался крик Донован.

— Инспектор, — звала она. — Скорее сюда!

То, на что показывала Салли, больше всего напоминало изящную кожаную женскую сумочку. Которую кто-то зашвырнул почти на верхушку довольно солидного дерева.

— Я все думала, как телефон мог оказаться на земле и почему экран разбит, — пробормотала Донован, которая, задрав голову, рассматривала находку. — Теперь понятно! Преступник, кем бы он ни был, просто отшвырнул сумку, мобильник выпал и…

— Не сходится, — Грег поморщился. — На айфоне была кровь, помнишь? Скорее всего, жертва пыталась позвонить, и в этот момент ее ударили по голове. Сенсор поврежден, так что из самого мобильника нам вряд ли что-то удастся извлечь. Но можно сделать запрос в телефонную компанию: в какое время был последний исходящий звонок с ее номера и кому она звонила.

— И что это даст? — ехидно поинтересовался Шерлок, внезапно появившийся из-за деревьев. — Она могла звонить в полицию, на работу или родным, поговорить же все равно не успела.

— Это даст нам время совершения преступления, — раздраженно отозвался Лестрейд. — Зачем ты приехал?

— Ты меня сам позвал, разве нет? — фыркнул Холмс.

— А ты ответил, что тебе неинтересно и что есть дела поважнее, — Грег нахмурился и понизил голос. — Если это те дела, о которых я думаю, то лучше и в самом деле займись ими. Мы тут без тебя разберёмся.

— Волнуешься за него? — так же тихо поинтересовался Шерлок. — Похвально.

— Волнуюсь, — сознался инспектор. А потом повернулся к своим людям и скомандовал: — Кто-нибудь, достаньте эту сумку с дерева. Только осторожнее, на ней могут быть отпечатки.

Проигнорировав детектива, который громко фыркнул и принялся по своему обыкновению ползать по траве, Грег обратился к хмурой Донован:

— Хорошая работа, Салли. Мы пока ни в чем не уверены, есть надежда, что девушка жива и нуждается в помощи. Поэтому важна любая зацепка.

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но она мертва, — сухо обронил Шерлок, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Все очевидно.

— Откуда такие выводы? — встрепенулся Лестрейд. Он понимал, что Шерлок вряд ли стал бы говорить о смерти Шоны так уверенно, если бы не нашёл чётких доказательств, но все равно хотелось надеяться, как и всегда в таких случаях. Вспомнились отчаянные глаза матери и стиснутые до побелевших костяшек пальцев руки бойфренда. Неужели он вынужден будет принести им печальную новость?

— Потому что тот, кто это сделал, готовился к убийству, — без тени сомнения заявил Холмс. — Орудие, скорее всего, что-то вроде дубинки, он приготовил заранее и спрятал в кустах. Значит, знал, что жертва здесь окажется. И это довольно странно: я по пути справился на ее работе, она не собиралась приезжать в этот район.

— Шона Макгиди работала в компании, занимавшейся продажей земельных участков, — вмешалась Салли. — Отвечала за осмотр и оценку стоимости. Она могла…

— Не могла, — перебил ее Шерлок. — Эта земля муниципальная, тут ей нечего было делать.

— Может, ей по маленькому приспичило, — вставил Андерсон, внимательно прислушивавшийся к перепалке. — Ехала себе по своим делам и захотела в кустики. А что, местность тут довольно безлюдная.

— Да, и автозаправка всего в трёх милях отсюда, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Жертва должна была ее проехать по пути к роще. Там есть туалет, которым она могла воспользоваться. Но даже если твоя теория и верна, Андерсон, то откуда убийца мог знать, в каком именно месте ей, как ты изволил выразиться, «приспичит»? Нет, говорю же, он знал, где она выйдет из машины. Следы на земле, которые вы не успели затоптать, говорят совершенно чётко: они приехали вдвоём, вместе дошли до этой поляны и спокойно разговаривали. Дубинку он спрятал в кустах минимум за сутки до убийства: на том месте, где она лежала, земля осталась сухой, хотя ночью шёл дождь.

Шерлок ходил по поляне, размахивая руками, и показывал на какие-то, заметные только ему, следы на траве.

— Мужчина и женщина идут рядом, видите? — вещал он. — На ней туфли на каблуках, не самая подходящая обувь для хождения по роще. Но эти каблуки отпечатались совершенно отчётливо. Его следы видны хуже, но в паре мест все равно можно сфотографировать и даже попробовать снять слепок: земля-то после дождя была влажная.

Проговорив это, Шерлок снова опустился на корточки и поманил Лестрейда к себе.

— Вот тут мужчина отстал от спутницы и свернул к кустам, — проговорил он. — Жертва продолжает идти вперёд, но в последний момент оборачивается и видит, что спутник приближается к ней с занесённой палкой. Хватается за телефон, вероятно, воспользовавшись клавишей быстрого набора, но дозвониться не успевает и получает удар по голове.

— Допустим, — устало согласился Грег. — Но с чего ты взял, что удар был смертельным? Может, она только ранена.

— Она упала, — Шерлок показал на примятую траву, забрызганную кровью, — и мужчина ударил ее ещё минимум два раза. Здесь трава вырвана, видишь? Как раз с двух сторон от места, куда должно было упасть тело. Вывод? Жертва в агонии уцепилась за неё, убийца не смог или не захотел разжимать сведённые предсмертной судорогой пальцы, и травинки так и остались в ее руках, когда он забирал тело.

— А сумка? — хмуро спросил Лестрейд, кивнув на дерево, на которое как раз пытался влезть самый шустрый из его констеблей.

— Могу только предполагать, — детектив досадливо поморщился. — Убийце нужно было что-то, что жертва носила в сумочке, и он это там не нашёл, скорее всего. Потому в ярости зашвырнул сумку куда подальше. Получается, он зря совершил убийство, такое кого угодно выведет из себя. Мобильник был разбит, и он просто пнул его ногой, не подумав, что батарея будет работать ещё некоторое время, и таким образом полиция выйдет на это место. Кажется, он в тот момент вообще ни о чем не думал, кроме одного: спрятать тело.

— Есть идеи, куда спрятал? — Грег сжал пальцами виски, чувствуя, как начинается головная боль.

— Они приехали на машине, помнишь? — фыркнул Шерлок. — На ней же и уехали, только девушка была уже мертва. Этот убийца — идиот, такие обычно думают по шаблону. Что бы ты сделал, имея на руках тело с проломленным черепом и машину?

— Вызвал бы полицию, — мрачно отозвался Лестрейд. — А ты?

— Смотря по обстоятельствам, — мерзавец явно веселился, и Грегу хотелось его стукнуть посильнее. — Если бы меня ничто с этой жертвой не связывало, просто уничтожил бы свои отпечатки и следы, а ее вместе с машиной бросил бы здесь. Телефона я бы вам не оставил, она сюда не собиралась, и искать здесь вы точно не стали бы.

— Ты намекаешь, что…

— Напарник, возможно? — Шерлок приподнял бровь. — Кто-то, кто должен был быть с ней, а значит первый, кто попадает под подозрение.

— Или все не так сложно, и их просто могли видеть вместе, — язвительно проговорила Донован. — На той же самой заправке, про которую фрик упоминал. Если они там останавливались, то убийцу могли запомнить и описать.

— Или так, — легко согласился Холмс. — Но это уже ваши дела. Допросите ее начальство, сотрудников заправки и подайте запрос насчёт автоаварий со смертельным исходом в этом районе.

— Почему? — удивился Лестрейд.

— Потому что, как я и сказал, он мыслит шаблонно, — детектив закатил глаза. — Разве ты не знаешь, как во всех триллерах поступают? Оставить тело в машине, которая, скажем, на полной скорости въехала в дерево. Вот и объяснение пробитого черепа, а наш парень вроде как и вовсе ни при чем.

— Глупости, — возмутился Андерсон. — При ударе палкой по голове и при аварии повреждения будут совсем разные.

— Конечно! — Шерлок снова радостно улыбнулся и хлопнул эксперта по плечу. — Даже такой тупица, как ты, это знает! Потому я и сказал: ваш убийца — полный идиот. Глупее Андерсона. Вы легко его поймаете, а мне тут больше делать нечего.

С этими словами он удалился.

— Вот гад, — Донован проводила детектива неприязненным взглядом. — Женщину убили, а он веселится.

— Шерлок часто ведёт себя как бесчувственная скотина, — согласился Лестрейд. — Но в выводах редко ошибается. Надо проверить его теорию. Так что заканчивайте здесь — и за работу.

***

Майкрофт позвонил, когда Грег уже закончил отчёт и просто бездумно смотрел в стену.

— Через пять минут я буду на вашей парковке, — сообщил он. — Говорю это на случай, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я поднимался в твой офис.

— Да, — рассеянно пробормотал Лестрейд. — Спасибо. Я спущусь.

— Грег, ты в порядке? — в голосе Холмса прорезались нотки беспокойства. — Что случилось?

— Просто тяжёлый день, — инспектор вздохнул. — Молодую женщину убили, мне пришлось говорить с родственниками.

— Понятно, — Майкрофт помолчал с минуту. — Ладно, жду тебя внизу.

Когда Лестрейд забрался в салон машины и тяжело рухнул на сиденье, Холмс, не говоря ни слова, открыл мини-бар и налил ему порцию виски.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал тот, выпив залпом, откидываясь на спинку и закрывая глаза.

— Хочешь поговорить? — мягко спросил Майкрофт, накрыв его пальцы своими.

— Нет, — безнадёжно отозвался инспектор. — Прости. Дело в том… я за столько лет так и не выучился, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях… что говорить матери, которая потеряла дочь…

Холмс молча притянул его к себе и обнял. Грег зажмурился, прижавшись щекой к дорогой ткани пиджака. До дома они больше не сказали ни слова.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Лестрейд, отстраняясь, когда машина остановилась возле дома.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — Майкрофт погладил его по щеке. Грег только кивнул, потянув за ручку дверцы.

Холмс, закусив губу, смотрел, как инспектор идёт к дому, напоминая человека, который выпил лишнего и знает об этом, а потому старается двигаться очень чётко и экономно, чтобы скрыть от окружающих нарушившуюся координацию. Это вызывало беспокойство: за месяцы их тесного общения Майкрофту ещё ни разу не доводилось видеть Грега таким расклеившимся. И он понятия не имел, как ему помочь.

Человеческие чувства никогда не были сильной стороной Майкрофта. Он умел скрывать собственные эмоции и отлично знал, как можно использовать чужие в своих целях. Умел играть на чувствах других и безжалостно бить по болевым точкам. Но что делать с дорогим человеком, который пострадал от оборотной стороны своей нелегкой работы, Холмс понятия не имел. «Вот мисс Гамильтон — она-то наверняка справилась бы, — с досадой подумал он. — Придумала бы, как заставить выговориться, смогла бы утешить…» Эта мысль отозвалась болью где-то под рёбрами.

— Грег, — тихо позвал Майкрофт инспектора, прямо с порога направившегося в свою комнату. — Поговори со мной.

— Прости, — тот остановился, но не обернулся, — лучше не надо. Я только загружу тебя проблемами, которые тебе неинтересны. Как будто у тебя своих мало.

— Не загружай, если не хочешь, — Холмс подавил вздох. — Но хотя бы посиди со мной.

Он догнал Лестрейда, обнял за плечи и повёл к дивану. А потом усадил, прижимая к себе.  
— Не знаю, чем лечатся такие напасти, — тихо сознался он, — но точно не одиночеством. Объятия помогут?

Грег слабо улыбнулся и опустил голову ему на плечо.  
— Ты всегда помогаешь.

— Тогда поговори со мной. Мне хотелось бы понять, что тебя беспокоит.

— Убийце даже семнадцати нет, — сдавленно произнёс инспектор, — представляешь? Сын директора фирмы, где работала убитая девушка. Студент престижного колледжа, единственный наследник прибыльного бизнеса…

— Жалеешь его? — мягко поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Жалею о жизни, которой у него уже никогда не будет, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — И о другой, которую он отнял. Почти ребёнок, жестокий и эгоистичный. Отец проводил все время на работе, искренне считая, что родительскую заботу можно заменить деньгами и дорогими подарками. Глядя на таких, как этот парень, я даже радуюсь, что у меня нет детей.

— Так вот что тебя задело больше всего, — Холмс с трудом сдержал болезненную гримасу. — Но ты неправ, Грег. Уверен, ты был бы отличным отцом. Сколько бы времени ты ни отдавал своей работе, для своего ребёнка ты все равно нашёл бы его.

— Я этого уже не узнаю, — инспектор поморщился. — И хорошо, наверное.

— Ты никогда не хотел детей? — Майкрофт постарался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более бесстрастно, хотя его едва ли не трясло от мысли, что будет, если Грег сознается, что хочет быть отцом. Ведь для этого нужна ещё и женщина, которая ему этого ребёнка родит.

— Жена не хотела, — Лестрейд горько усмехнулся. — Я смирился, а теперь вроде как поздно уже об этом думать.

— Почему? — голос Холмса все-таки дрогнул. — Ты ещё достаточно молод.

— Потому что мне не с кем их заводить, — тот снова вздохнул. — Но в такие дни, как сегодня, я не жалею об этом.

— Тогда успокойся, — Майкрофт поцеловал его в лоб, с трудом сдерживая облегчение. — Лично мне всегда хватало Шерлока, он излечил меня от желания обзаводиться потомками.

— Боишься, что твои дети могли бы быть похожими на дядюшку? — Грег фыркнул. — Да уж, одного Шерлока ещё можно как-то вынести, но вот нескольких…

— Вероятность, что дети унаследуют черты характера кого-то из ближайших родственников, статистически довольно велика, — Холмс поморщился. — Но у тебя ведь нет братьев.

— Мне и твоего вполне достаточно, — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Сегодня он устроил очередное представление. Хотелось врезать ему хорошенько, чтобы понял наконец: мы не в игрушки играем, а ёрничать и красоваться на месте убийства — это отвратительно.

— Я тебе говорил, — бесстрастно заметил Майкрофт, — пореже позволяй ему зарываться.

— Так ведь он гений, — Грег закатил глаза. — Хоть и засранец, каких поискать, но без него мы до сих пор топтались бы на одном месте и даже близко не подошли бы к разгадке. Потому и терплю его выходки — а что мне ещё остаётся?

— Тебе удаётся с Шерлоком то, чего не удалось мне, — сознался Майкрофт. — Ты каким-то образом его сдерживаешь. Знаешь, сколько проблем братец мне создавал, пока не начал работать с тобой?

Лестрейд вдруг нервно засмеялся.  
— Мы сейчас рассуждаем как родители трудного подростка, — он слегка отстранился и подмигнул Холмсу. — Ты это понимаешь?

— Мой брат давно не подросток, — ответная улыбка вышла у Майкрофта несколько натянутой. Он лихорадочно пытался сообразить, был ли в словах Грега тот подтекст, который ему почудился.

— Я знаю, — Лестрейд снова прижался к нему. — И он сегодня отлично поработал. Пользуясь его подсказками, мы распутали дело всего за один день. Малолетний выродок просто влез в долги и боялся, что ему влетит от папочки. Он рассказал родителю, что, пока у него каникулы, хотел бы получше вникнуть в дела фирмы. Тот обрадовался и приставил отпрыска стажером к лучшему своему агенту. Ну, чтобы ходил за ней и учился, как надо работать. А пару дней назад этот юнец услышал, что Шона должна получить деньги у одного из клиентов, очень крупную сумму наличными. Тогда он и составил свой план: девушка исчезает с деньгами, а он вроде как ни при чем. На него бы и не подумали, зачем парню воровать у собственного отца, который и без того довольно щедр? Вот только все пошло не так, как он планировал: денег в сумочке не оказалось, Шона прямо от клиента поехала в банк и внесла их на счёт фирмы. Плюс убийца не учёл, что сигнал мобильного можно будет отследить, даже если он разбит. Мы очень быстро оказались на месте преступления. Через несколько дней все следы с травы исчезли бы, а найденную сумку никто не связал бы с убитой женщиной.

Грег вздохнул и потерся щекой о пиджак Майкрофта.  
— Ну вот, опять меня заносит, — грустно произнёс он. — Обещал не грузить, а сам… Совершенно не умею отключаться от работы.

— Зато когда ты говоришь, тебе становится легче, — Холмс улыбнулся и коснулся губами его волос. — Скажи, а как он заманил ее в эту рощу? Там ведь довольно безлюдное место, я верно понимаю?

— Верно, — Лестрейд снова вздохнул. — Мы не знаем как, парень пока все отрицает. Но это уже и неважно… на сумочке его отпечатки пальцев, а у него дома мы отыскали бейсбольную биту. Конечно, убийца ее тщательно вымыл, но, видно, он плохо знаком с возможностями современной криминалистики. Полностью уничтожить следы крови на орудии убийства нереально. Мы их все равно нашли. К тому же, с одной стороны дерево размокло сильнее, чем с другой, это подтверждает слова Шерлока: бита всю ночь лежала в кустах под дождём. Плюс тело: дорожная полиция уже оформила девушку, как погибшую в аварии. Нашли в кювете машину, разбитую вдребезги, им не пришло в голову сомневаться. Если бы не Шерлок, никто не стал бы тщательно изучать характер повреждений, да и на травинки, зажатые в ладонях, внимания не обратили бы.

— Убийство скрыть вообще довольно трудно, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Только большинство людей этого не понимают. Вы хорошо поработали, Грег.

— Это все Шерлок.

— Нет, — Холмс фыркнул. — Братец, как обычно, вывалил на вас кучу теорий и сбежал, а вся черновая работа досталась полиции. Так что не принижай свои заслуги и заслуги своих людей.

— Шону Макгиди это не вернёт, — Лестрейд болезненно поморщился.

— Зато ее убийца будет наказан, — убеждённо проговорил Майкрофт. — Ты лучше меня знаешь, что одно быстро раскрытое убийство часто помогает избежать ещё нескольких впоследствии. Об этом случае напишут в газетах. Все увидят, как чётко и профессионально работает наша полиция. Думаешь, тот парень решился бы на такое, если бы понимал, что наказание неотвратимо?

Грег отстранился от Холмса и с неприкрытым изумлением посмотрел в его глаза.

— Что? — не выдержал Майкрофт, когда пауза затянулась.

— Если бы мне пару лет назад кто-то сказал, что после тяжёлого дела я, вместо того чтобы напиться в хлам в одиночестве, буду плакаться в жилетку Майкрофта Холмса, я бы счёл этого человека сумасшедшим, — Лестрейд сопроводил свои слова нервным смешком. — Как такое вообще стало возможным?

— Льщу себя надеждой, что мы друг другу не чужие, — пожав плечами, ответил тот.

— Конечно, мы друзья, — Грег слабо улыбнулся. — Но именно это меня и удивляет больше всего. Ты же…

— Только друзья? — Майкрофт раздраженно фыркнул, и инспектор с виноватой улыбкой прижал его к себе.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал он, легонько касаясь губами ямочки за ухом. — Не только… но зачем ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил вслух то, что и так понятно?

— Затем, что я начинаю в этом сомневаться, — тон Холмса против его воли получится довольно сухим. — Ты можешь вспомнить, когда мы в последний раз заходили дальше поцелуев?

— Но ведь так много проблем, — Грег потерся носом о его шею. — Этот кризис из-за референдума, мы оба работаем целыми днями. А тебе хотелось бы чаще?

— Рабочие проблемы не отменяют физиологических потребностей, — заявил Майкрофт. — Я не был дома три дня и, надо признаться, строил планы на сегодняшний вечер. Отдохнуть, отвлечься от всей этой политической возни, расслабиться… Но если тебе не хочется, то я не настаиваю. Повторяю, ты ничего мне не должен.

— Когда я сказал, что мне не хочется? — Лестрейд обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Я действительно скучал и рад, что ты дома.

Он вздохнул и поцеловал Холмса в скулу.  
— У меня не было намерения вываливать на тебя свои неприятности. Прости.

Майкрофт досадливо поморщился, глядя, как на лицо Грега вернулось огорченное выражение. Чего он завёлся, спрашивается? Только потому, что снова услышал разговоры про дружбу? Потому что хочет от Лестрейда не только дружеской привязанности, а тот упорно не желает этого понять?

— Я сам спросил, — Холмс мягко отвёл от своего лица его руки и отстранился. — Кстати, ты ужинал?

— Когда мне было, — Грег пожал плечами. — Но я и не голоден, если честно. А ты?

— У меня был поздний ланч с парой политических союзников, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Так что тоже пока не умираю с голоду. Но попозже можем что-нибудь заказать. Я имею в виду, что-нибудь нормальное, а не тот фастфуд, которым ты питался в моё отсутствие.

Лестрейд тихо засмеялся и обнял его за талию.  
— Кажется, тут не только к Шерлоку относятся как к трудному подростку? — ухмыляясь, констатировал он. — Может, хотя бы для пиццы сделаешь исключение? Это вкусно, вообще-то.

— Это вредно, — Холмс снова освободился из его объятий. — Как и твоё пиво, между прочим.

— Да брось, что вредного в солоде? — Грег подмигнул. — Или ты не о желудке, а моей фигуре волнуешься? Так я всю жизнь этим питаюсь и пока ещё в дверях не застреваю, даже в самых узких.

— Грегори, моя диета — не повод для шуток, — холодно произнес Майкрофт.

— Я перестану шутить на эту тему в тот день, когда найду у тебя хоть одну унцию лишнего веса, — Лестрейд внезапно стал серьёзным. — И да, я заметил, что ты вспомнил моё полное имя. А ты помнишь, почему я просил так ко мне не обращаться?

— Потому что родители звали тебя так, только когда были тобой недовольны.

— Точно, — Лестрейд поморщился. — И твоё недовольство я уже и без этого ощутил в полной мере. Хотя так и не понял его причины. Я извинился за то, что начал рассказывать тебе о работе. Ты обвинил меня, что я избегаю физической близости, но минуту назад сам не позволил себя обнять. Так что происходит, Майкрофт?

— Ничего, — Холмс встал с дивана и отвернулся, мысленно ругая себя последними словами. — Я недоволен собой, а не тобой. Прошу прощения за это.

— У тебя была очень тяжёлая неделя, — Грег подошёл ближе, но прикоснуться не решился. — Даже не верится, что всего семь дней прошло, правда?

Он помолчал и, не дождавшись ответа, тихо спросил:  
— Что-то идёт не так? Я хочу сказать, с этим брекзитом.

— Пока все так, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу.

— Тогда забудь об этом на сегодня, ладно? — Лестрейд мягко погладил его по плечу. — Лучше обними меня и давай подумаем о чем-нибудь более приятном.

— У тебя нет настроения, а у меня — желания тебя к чему-то принуждать, — раздраженно отозвался Холмс.

— У меня есть очень дорогой человек, с которым я в последние две недели виделся урывками, — тихо сознался Грег. — И по которому очень скучал. Каждую минуту, что его не было рядом. Сейчас он со мной, и это — все, о чем я хочу думать.

Майкрофт повернулся к нему, даже не пытаясь скрыть горькой усмешки.  
— Потому что мы с тобой _друзья_ , — желчно проговорил он.

— А разве нет? — Лестрейд мягко улыбнулся. — Разве способен секс моментально это изменить? Не будь мы друзьями, Майкрофт, знаешь, как все выглядело бы? Как у тебя с этим… Фредериком. Ты сам говорил: ни одного из вас не волновало, что представляет из себя другой вне постели. Его ты не стал бы выслушивать и успокаивать после тяжёлого дня, тебя не беспокоило, ужинал ли он и не вредно ли для него пиво. Я неправ?

— Не сравнивай, — Холмс поморщился.

— Почему? — Грег приподнял бровь. — Скажи мне вот что: у тебя мысли насчёт постели возникли сразу, мы оба это знаем. Окажись я тогда заинтересован, на что были бы похожи наши отношения? Если бы ты не видел во мне друга, а только объект вожделения? Разумеется, я даже и не подозревал тогда, что у тебя на уме, но не могу не думать об этом сейчас.

— Как к проститутке я бы к тебе точно не относился, — Майкрофт закатил глаза.

— А как к кому? — Лестрейд поморщился. — Друзьями мы ещё не были.

— Не вижу никакого смысла обсуждать то, чего не случилось, — в голосе Холмса снова прорезалось лёгкое раздражение. — Это пустая трата времени. Но могу заверить, проституткой в моих глазах ты стал бы только в одном случае: если бы согласился брать деньги за секс.

— Ну, знаешь! — Грег возмущённо поджал губы.

— Знаю, не заводись, — Майкрофт вдруг тепло улыбнулся. — И тогда знал. Я все-таки неплохо разбираюсь в людях.

«Я хотел лишь ни к чему не обязывающего секса, но Норбертон оказался мудрее меня. Он сразу сказал, что такие, как ты, занимают сердце целиком», — с лёгкой грустью подумал Холмс, отводя взгляд.

— Тогда просто ответь: почему мы не можем сохранить нашу дружбу даже и после того, как наши отношения изменились? — Лестрейд снова коснулся его плеча, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Разве это взаимоисключающие вещи?

— Нет, — Майкрофт снова поморщился. — Если для тебя естественно делить постель с друзьями.

— Ох, ну не передёргивай! — Грег фыркнул. — Разумеется, это не так. Но не вижу причин, почему не может быть наоборот. Почему человек, с которым мне _хочется_ делить постель, не должен быть моим другом.

С этими словами он толкнул Холмса к стене и, не давая опомниться, решительно поцеловал в губы. С такой страстью, что у Майкрофта ослабели ноги и мгновенно сбилось дыхание.

— Да что я тебе объясняю, — прошептал Лестрейд в перерывах между поцелуями. — Проще доказать на деле.


	18. And I got down on my knees

Возбуждение накатило так стремительно, что практически выбило из головы все связные мысли. Майкрофт с трудом оторвался от жадных губ Грега и хрипло прошептал:  
— Пойдём в постель! Прямо сейчас.

Лестрейд, который уже каким-то образом ухитрился вытянуть рубашку Холмса из брюк и запустить под неё руки, сжал горячими ладонями его спину и хмыкнул:  
— А ты позволишь себя раздеть?

— Если хочешь, — Майкрофта так трясло от желания, что на смущение и сомнения уже не осталось сил. — Правда, ничего привлекательного ты там не увидишь.

— Это уж разреши мне судить, — Грег подтолкнул его в сторону спальни. Он торопился, не желая позволить Холмсу опомниться и снова впасть в комплексы. Что угодно, только не это! Не сейчас.

Дизайнерская одежда неаккуратным комом была сброшена на пол; единственное, что Лестрейд пока пощадил, это облегающие белые боксеры, провокационно топорщившиеся на причинном месте.

— Ну, и где тут хоть что-нибудь непривлекательное? — Грег обласкал сжавшегося от напряжения Майкрофта неприкрыто восхищенным взглядом. — Боже! Если бы ты вздумал ходить по дому раздетым, нам обоим пришлось бы бросить работу… ты хоть представляешь, насколько классно выглядишь? Ну, разве что немного худоват на мой вкус, но с этим можно смириться.

— Не говори ерунды, — раздраженно фыркнул Холмс, притягивая его к себе и подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, чтобы прижаться горячим пульсирующим членом к паху любовника. — Я не могу больше ждать, сил нет.

— А я не хочу торопиться, — Лестрейд коротко поцеловал его и снова отстранился. — Позволь отдать тебе должное…

— Грег, — Майкрофт повысил голос, но тот лишь покачал головой и взял его руку, по очереди целуя длинные пальцы и приникая горячими губами к запястью, где под тонкой кожей бешено колотился пульс.

— Только не оставляй следов на видных местах, — Холмс судорожно вздохнул, когда зубы любовника слегка прикусили кожу. — Это было бы неуместно.

Тот улыбнулся, и Майкрофта бросило в дрожь от неприкрытого желания в тёмных глазах.

— А на невидных — можно? — тихо поинтересовался Грег и склонился к груди Холмса, обхватывая губами сосок и вырывая ещё один судорожный вздох.

— На твоё усмотрение, — охрипшим голосом проговорил Майкрофт. — Если хочешь.

— Хочу, — пробормотал Лестрейд и скользнул губами чуть ниже, прикусил и сильно втянул кожу, оставляя яркий засос прямо над сердцем. Холмс выгнулся и до боли закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон. А Грег вдруг фыркнул и снова отстранился, снимая пальцами с языка волосок и отбрасывая в сторону. Майкрофт почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Наверное, мне следует удалять волосы с груди, — сдавленно проговорил он, изо всех сил стараясь не показать своего смущения.

Брови Лестрейда изумлённо приподнялись, а потом глаза опасно сузились.

— Что ты сказал? — из его голоса и взгляда внезапно исчезла нежность, оставляя только холод. — Может, и мне прикажешь брить грудь? А что ещё — ноги? Или яйца? Даже не смей об этом думать, Майкрофт! Я могу смириться с мыслью о своей бисексуальности, но превратить себя в манерного педика не позволю! Или тебя. Мы оба — мужчины, ими и останемся. Волосы на груди у мужчин — это нормально и вполне естественно.

Холмс изумлённо моргнул, поражённый этой отповедью. Сам он всегда считал, что природа обошлась с ним не слишком любезно, почти лишив волос на голове, но при этом наградив такой богатой растительностью на остальных частях тела. С его точки зрения, было бы неудивительно, если бы Грег, который всегда предпочитал женщин, испытывал отвращение к волосатому телу. Джейсон, к примеру, морщился и требовал делать эпиляцию, и Майкрофт подчинялся, хотя терпеть не мог эту болезненную процедуру.

— Так что? — Грег продолжал холодно смотреть на любовника. — Какую часть тела прикажешь побрить, чтобы ублажить тебя?

— Никакую, — Холмс погладил его грудь дрожащими пальцами. — Я не собирался тебя просить об этом. Но ведь ты всегда имел дело только с женщинами, так что я подумал…

— Плохо подумал, — Лестрейд смягчился и притянул его к себе, так что они оба оказались сидящими на постели, крепко обнявшись. — Я тебе точно врежу, если услышу такое ещё раз, понял?

— Мне показалось, что тебе неприятно, — напряженно сознался Майкрофт, склоняя голову к нему на плечо.

— Неприятно, — кивнул Грег, взъерошив его волосы и нежно поцеловав в висок, — что ты забиваешь себе голову подобными глупостями. Я соглашался на отношения с тобой, чётко понимая, что ты — мужчина. Так с чего мне хотеть, чтобы ты превратился в суррогат женщины? Нет уж, мой дорогой, мы оба останемся теми, кто мы есть.

Холмс ощутил жар в груди от такого обращения и от того, с каким чувством оно было произнесено. Он судорожно выдохнул и прижался теснее, не в силах справиться с бурей эмоций.

— У тебя не так много волос на груди, и мне они нравятся, — произнёс он, утыкаясь носом в шею Лестрейда.

Тот лишь покачал головой и снова поцеловал Майкрофта в лоб.  
— Я бы даже хотел, чтобы было больше, — с лёгкой усмешкой признался он. — Может, эти чертовы шрамы были бы менее заметны.

Холмс отстранил его и удивлённо посмотрел в глаза.

— Я же говорил, что они тебя не портят, — тихо сказал он. — Почему ты из-за них так переживаешь?

— Не из-за них, а из-за тебя, — Грег поморщился. — Ты сделал из моего ранения какой-то чертов фетиш! Даже этого мальчишку заставил… ну ладно, ты его _попросил_ , но сути дела это не меняет.

Майкрофт несколько секунд смотрел на него, пытаясь справиться с шоком, а потом подался навстречу и горячо поцеловал.

— Нет, — взволнованно шептал он, лаская его губы своими и задыхаясь от прилива чувств, — нет, нет, нет, всё не так! Тут обратная связь, разве ты не понимаешь? Я всегда хотел тебя, а не его, признаю. Его шрамы были для того, чтобы я малодушно мог позволить себе помечтать, что получил того, кто мне в самом деле нужен. Теперь, когда это так, я даже не помню о нем.

— Надо бы разозлиться на тебя за такой цинизм, но не могу, — криво улыбнулся Лестрейд и снова уложил Майкрофта на постель. — Так на чем мы остановились?

Холмс дрожал, как в лихорадке, и отчаянно старался не стонать, когда горячие губы ласкали его шею, влажный язык очерчивал бешено бьющуюся жилку, а пальцы выводили узоры на животе и бёдрах.

— До чего же у тебя кожа чувствительная, — Грег смущенно улыбнулся. — Уж на что я осторожен, а ты весь уже в красных пятнах. Наверняка кое-где синяки останутся… что же будет, если я не рассчитаю силу и сожму тебя покрепче?

— Хрупкие сосуды, — хрипло пробормотал Холмс, едва сдержав стон, когда пальцы Грега, в подтверждение слов, весьма чувствительно сдавили бедро. — Но не волнуйся об этом… не сдерживайся.

Возбуждение достигло критической точки, Майкрофт полностью потерялся в ощущениях, мечась по постели, выгибаясь навстречу и шумно выдыхая в ответ на каждую новую ласку. У него поджались пальцы на ногах, а сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда Лестрейд провёл губами чуть выше резинки боксеров, а потом легонько потерся носом сквозь ткань о жаждущий внимания член.

— Ну нет, не так быстро, — Грег смахнул пот со лба и согнул ноги любовника в коленях, приникая губами к внутренней стороне бедра. — Я ещё не получил сполна за все те случаи, когда ты прятал от меня своё роскошное тело. Так что терпи!

— Грег, — дрожащим голосом взмолился Холмс, — я не могу больше…

— Это преступление, Майкрофт: ненавидеть своё тело и стесняться показать его, — назидательный тон вышел у Лестрейда плохо, поскольку он уже и сам задыхался от возбуждения. — А я полицейский, ты забыл? Моя работа — бороться с преступлениями. Ты прекрасен, по крайней мере в моих глазах, и я хочу, чтобы ты раз и навсегда это уяснил и перестал зажиматься. Потому что я не вижу в тебе ни одного изъяна.

— Я польщен, — из последних сил прохрипел Холмс, — но…

— Но, может, все те уродства, про которые ты постоянно твердишь, скрываются на спине? — Грег фыркнул. — Давай-ка тебя перевернем, я должен это увидеть.

— Грегори! — почти прорычал Майкрофт, когда руки Лестрейда решительно приподняли его, укладывая на живот.

— Что, опять? — тот несильно шлёпнул его по заднице, а потом потянул вниз боксёры и прижался губами к красной отметине, оставленной собственной ладонью. — Ну тихо, мой хороший… спокойнее… я и сам уже едва терплю, но просто не могу остановиться…

Холмс судорожно выдохнул, когда пылающий от возбуждения член, освобождённый от белья, потерся о прохладную простыню. Хотелось кричать, биться, умолять сделать что угодно, только бы эта пытка прекратилась. Желание кончить было настолько сильным, что сдерживаться дольше он не мог.

— Боже мой, — сдавленно пробормотал Грег, явно уже плохо соображая, что несёт, — и этот мудак ещё посмел говорить что-то про стимуляторы? Да если бы я возбудился хоть чуть-чуть сильнее, то просто взорвался бы…

Упоминание Джейсона и гадости, которую он однажды бросил Майкрофту в лицо, отозвалось болезненным спазмом, который мгновенно сошёл на нет, потому что было очевидно: Грег не притворяется. В каждом его движении, в каждой ласке, в том, как он обхватил задницу Холмса ладонями и покрывает ее горячими поцелуями, чувствовалось неприкрытое восхищение и желание. Майкрофт глухо застонал, потрясённый мыслью, что его _действительно_ находят привлекательным. И кто — мужчина, чья собственная красота способна не оставить равнодушным даже камень.

Лестрейд вдруг замер, а в следующее мгновение улёгся рядом, крепко прижимая любовника к себе.

— Что-то не так? — с тревогой спросил он. — Я тебя чем-то обидел? Прости…

Майкрофт, в очередной раз потрясённый щемящей нежностью его слов, лишь криво улыбнулся и потянулся к губам Грега.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, скользя языком по его нижней губе, — все хорошо… с чего ты взял?..

Тот ответил на поцелуй и отстранился, испытующе глядя в глаза. И Холмса пробрала дрожь от смеси волнения и заботы, которое он прочитал в этом взгляде.

Грег и правда встревожился. Он уже привык к мысли, что Майкрофт во время секса не издаёт никаких звуков, словно не умеет. Даже в состоянии сильнейшего возбуждения, даже в момент оргазма все, что от него можно было услышать, это участившееся дыхание и почти беззвучные всхлипы. Поэтому тихий стон, сорвавшийся с губ Майкрофта, стал шоком.

— Точно? — пробормотал он, гладя Холмса по мокрым от пота, растрепанным волосам. — Ну ладно… но ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то не понравится?

— Не сомневайся, — Майкрофт перехватил его руку и прижался губами к запястью. — Грег, что с тобой?

— Я в порядке, — Лестрейд тряхнул головой, прогоняя тревогу. — Просто хочу тебя так, что уже почти не соображаю.

— Это взаимно, — Холмс перевернул его на спину и вдавил в постель, нависая сверху. — И если ты уже закончил свои… хм… исследования, то, может, мы все-таки доведём дело до логичного конца?

— Не имею никаких возражений, — простонал Грег, выгибаясь, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. — Ни малейших…

Майкрофт целовал его жадно, чувствуя, что окончательно теряет рассудок от обилия ощущений. Ему казалось, что он ни разу не заводился ещё так сильно, до стучащей в ушах крови и пелены перед глазами. Он не задумался о том, что делает, подчиняясь только первобытному инстинкту, когда резко раздвинул ноги Лестрейда и настойчиво погладил пальцами его анус. И тут же ощутил, как напряглось тело любовника под ним.

— Нет? — хрипло спросил Холмс, замирая.

— Я… — голос Грега дрогнул, и он отвёл взгляд. — Не знаю…

Он судорожно вздохнул и изобразил кривую улыбку.  
— Да что мы как подростки, в самом деле, — в глаза Майкрофту Лестрейд тем не менее не смотрел. — Когда-нибудь ведь все равно… так что давай, чего уж там.

— Нет, — повторил Холмс, на сей раз утвердительно. — Я просто забылся, а ты пока ещё не готов.

— Но тебе хочется?

— Ещё бы, — Майкрофт мягко поцеловал его в лоб и прижал к себе, из последних сил пытаясь контролировать своё возбуждение. — Но есть множество способов получить удовольствие и доставить его партнёру без… проникновения. И меня устроит любой из них.

— Прости.

— Перестань! — Холмс закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. — Все нормально.

— _Не_ нормально, — Лестрейд обвил его ноги своими и прогнулся, чтобы потереться членом о член Майкрофта. — Я хочу сделать это. Конечно, мне несколько не по себе, но я тебе полностью доверяю, так что…

— Доверие… — на лице Холмса появилось совершенно неописуемое выражение. — Дело не в нем, Грег. Первый раз редко бывает удачным и никогда — безболезненным. Нужно много больше, чем доверие, чтобы ты смог вынести это и потом захотеть повторить. Совершенно очевидно, что для тебя ещё рано.

— Насколько больше? — Лестрейд гладил его по напряжённой спине, вопросительно заглядывая в глаза. — Что, по-твоему, может быть сильнее доверия?

«Любовь!»

— Желание, — Майкрофт горько улыбнулся. — Точнее — желание отдаться. Ты возбуждён, мечтаешь кончить, но на самом деле ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял. И это вовсе не проблема, повторяю. До сих пор же мы как-то справлялись.

— И до сих пор ты не был полностью удовлетворён, потому и начал сегодня упрекать меня, — Грег мягко поцеловал его и притянул к себе. — Тебе хочется полноценного секса, я не возражаю, и мы оба сейчас не очень-то в состоянии спорить.

— Это точно, — пробормотал Холмс, освобождаясь из его объятий и откидываясь на спину. — Доверие, говоришь… значит, ты настаиваешь на полноценном сексе?

— Майкрофт, ну хватит! — Лестрейд придвинулся ближе и обнял, ругая себя последними словами. Выражение, появившееся секунду назад на лице любовника, его откровенно напрягало. Потому что возбуждение и предвкушение у Холмса сменилось… усталой обречённостью.

— Скажи, ты занимался когда-нибудь анальным сексом? — внезапно спросил Майкрофт.

Грег даже воздухом поперхнулся, ошарашенный таким вопросом.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет! — возмущённо проговорил он. — Или думаешь, я тебе врал, что никогда раньше…

— С женщинами, — спокойно перебил его Майкрофт. — Я спрашивал об этом.

— А… — Грег порадовался, что в спальне не слишком много света, поскольку почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска. — Ну да… если в этом смысле, то… было несколько раз. Но я не понимаю…

— Тогда не почувствуешь особой разницы, — тем же бесстрастным голосом констатировал Холмс.

— То есть, — Лестрейд снова задохнулся от изумления, — ты хочешь сказать… чтобы я… тебя?

— Какие-то проблемы? — теперь лицо Майкрофта не выражало абсолютно ничего, на него словно снова легла обычная ледяная маска. — Ты вроде настаивал на полноценном сексе. И чего ждёшь?

— Но я всегда думал, что ты… — растерянно пробормотал Грег. — Ну… что хочешь… наоборот.

— Я этого и не скрываю, — Майкрофт поморщился и устало прикрыл глаза. — Но, как я уже сказал, ты пока не готов.

Грег помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ледяное безразличие Майкрофта плохо увязывалось с каменным стояком, который даже не думал опадать. Сам Лестрейд уже почти не ощущал возбуждения, он был совершенно сбит с толку и шокирован. Хотя от мысли, _что именно_ Холмс ему только что предложил, кровь снова устремилась в пах.

— Майкрофт, ты что, серьезно? — срывающимся голосом спросил он, гладя любовника по груди.

— А похоже, что шучу? — бесстрастно поинтересовался тот и перевернулся, укладываясь на живот. — Смазка и презервативы в верхнем ящике. Только прошу тебя, не перестарайся. Я очень давно не был в пассивной позиции. Много лет, если быть честным. И мне хотелось бы завтра нормально ходить.

— Ты охренел совсем, — Грег склонился над ним и принялся покрывать его спину лихорадочными поцелуями. — Вообще ненормальный… Майкрофт, слышишь, я так не могу! Не потому, что не хочу, просто мне кажется, что ты сам не в восторге от этой идеи.

— Не можешь? — в голосе Холмса вдруг прорезалась злость. — Тогда прекрати трахать мой мозг и уходи отсюда.

— Майкрофт…

— Оставь меня одного!

***

Грег упал на собственную кровать, сдавил виски руками и зажмурился. Понимания происходящего ему это не добавило. Что это сейчас было? Сначала Майкрофт предлагает ему себя с таким видом, словно соглашается как минимум на казнь, а когда Лестрейд отказывается, просто выходит из себя и выгоняет.

— Какого черта с тобой происходит, любовь моя? — растерянно пробормотал инспектор. — И кто из нас не в своём уме?

Холмс явно не поклонник пассивной роли. «Нужно намного больше, чем доверие, чтобы вынести такое и захотеть повторить», — вспомнил Грег и болезненно поморщился. Может, дело именно в этом?

Следующая мысль заставила Лестрейда похолодеть и буквально подскочить на кровати. «Много лет, если быть честным», — сказал Майкрофт. А следом в голове возник другой голос, ненавистный, с манерными интонациями: «Я знаю, как надо его трахать, чтобы ему понравилось».

Вот блядь! Неужели дело снова в этом ублюдке?! Майкрофт ведь любил его, и это точно «много больше, чем доверие»! Насколько же грубым был Ховард, что его бывший любовник на всю жизнь возненавидел быть снизу?

«Со временем ты разберёшься, какой вариант тебе нравится больше. Хотя, как по мне, в каждом из них есть своя прелесть», — сказал Арт. И добавил про то, что Господь не зря поместил самый чувствительный орган в теле мужчины именно в задний проход.

Судорожно вздохнув, Грег кинулся обратно в спальню Майкрофта. Тот лежал на боку, по-прежнему полностью обнаженный, обняв себя руками за плечи и бездумно глядя в тёмный прямоугольник окна.

— Что тебе нужно? — холодно поинтересовался он, когда Лестрейд опустился у постели на корточки и попытался поймать его взгляд.

— Мне жаль, что я не убил этого выродка своими руками, — тихо проговорил Грег, погладив Холмса по щеке. — За все, что он с тобой сделал.

— Какого? — равнодушно спросил Майкрофт.

— Какого? — Лестрейд горько засмеялся. — А что, есть ещё кто-то, способный довести тебя до такого состояния всего лишь воспоминаниями? Я говорю про твоего драгоценного Ховарда!

— Джейсон тут ни при чем.

— Да? — Грег закатил глаза. — Дорогой мой, я идиот — но не настолько. И я догадываюсь, кто одарил тебя всеми твоими комплексами: что ты толстый, непривлекательный, что не способен вызвать ни у кого желания. И это, по-видимому, ещё не всё, да? Я сопоставил твои слова про «много лет» с тем, что сам Ховард сказал мне тогда, под мостом.

— И что же Джейсон тебе сказал? — в голосе Майкрофта не было ни малейшего интереса.

— Ничего, что я хотел бы пересказать тебе, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Или что хотел бы знать сам, потому что до сих пор злюсь, когда вспоминаю. Я ему тогда только нос разбил, а следовало шею свернуть.

— К чему этот разговор, Грег?

— К тому, что я не позволю какому-то мудаку отравлять твою жизнь даже с того света, — фыркнул Лестрейд, притягивая его к себе и обнимая. — Слышишь, Майкрофт? Мы вскроем этот нарыв, выпустим гной и позволим ране зажить. Мы похороним Ховарда — вместе. Я обещаю!

Холмс вдруг горько усмехнулся и потерся щекой о щеку Грега.  
— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — прошептал он и прикрыл глаза. — Но я тронут.

— Что же я не так понял? — Лестрейд слегка подвинул его и улёгся рядом, притягивая Майкрофта поближе и снова крепко обнимая. — Объясни.

— Дело не в Джейсоне, а во мне самом, — Холмс болезненно скривился. — В одном ты прав, он был единственным, кто… с кем я был в пассивной роли. После него я такого себе уже не позволял. Но не потому, что ты себе наверняка навоображал. Джейсон не издевался надо мной — не в физическом смысле, во всяком случае.

— А в каком?

Майкрофт долго молчал, и Грег терпеливо ждал, поглаживая напряжённую спину. Наконец тот вздохнул и шёпотом сознался:  
— Я ненавижу быть слабым.

— Значит, по-твоему, отдать своё тело человеку, который тебе нравится, которого ты желаешь — это слабость? — так же тихо спросил Лестрейд.

— Потеря контроля — это слабость, — Холмс закусил губу. — А я… очень чувствителен к стимуляции простаты. Совершенно не могу себя контролировать… забываю обо всем: кто я, где я… остаётся только возбуждение, настолько сильное, что я способен унижаться, ползать на коленях, умолять, чтобы меня поскорее трахнули…

— И Ховард заставлял тебя унижаться, — нехорошим голосом осведомился Грег. А потом с силой долбанул кулаком в спинку кровати и с нескрываемой злостью произнес: — Рассказал бы раньше, не пришлось бы подправлять мой выстрел. Я пристрелил бы этого ублюдка и без твоей помощи.

— Причём здесь Джейсон? — фыркнул Майкрофт. — Это _моя_ слабость.

— При том, что это _не_ слабость, родной, вовсе нет, — Лестрейд судорожно прижал его к себе и принялся лихорадочно целовать — в щеки, в скулы, в подбородок. — Это благословение, способность наслаждаться телесными ощущениями, не ограничивая себя никакими рамками. Контроль, говоришь? Во время секса?! Да ты в своём уме, Майкрофт?! То есть ты загнал себя в прокрустово ложе и допускаешь только дозированное удовольствие, ровно столько, чтобы никак не поколебать твой гребаный контроль? А ты в курсе, что так не должно быть? Что отдаваться ощущениям полностью — это нормально и правильно? И нет в этом никакой слабости.

Он замолчал на мгновение, переводя дыхание, а потом очень серьёзно добавил:  
— Но конечно, если твой партнёр законченный дегенерат, который вместо того, чтобы радоваться, что сумел доставить удовольствие, вынуждает выпрашивать его… Так это не _твоя_ слабость, а _его_ скудоумие и гнусный характер. Черт, Майкрофт, у меня просто слов нет!

— Неужели? — тот поморщился. — А по-моему, ты их нашёл довольно много.

— И ты, разумеется, не услышал ни одного, — Грег закатил глаза. — Ладно, словами тебя лечить и в самом деле бесполезно.

— И чем же ты меня лечить собрался? — Холмс скептически приподнял бровь.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не умею притворяться, верно? — Лестрейд улыбнулся и снова погладил его по лицу. — Сейчас я продемонстрирую тебе, насколько желанным ты можешь быть и каким счастливчиком должен себя чувствовать тот, кому ты оказал честь заняться с тобой любовью.

На его последних словах Майкрофт буквально онемел, проглотив заранее приготовленный язвительный ответ. В голове осталась только одна мысль: «Он сказал: заниматься _любовью_? Не сексом, а… Господи, это было всерьёз, или просто фигура речи?»

Грег не стал терять времени, расценив молчание любовника как согласие. Он деликатно, почти целомудренно, коснулся губами его губ и, не встречая сопротивления, углубил поцелуй, превращая его из трепетно-нежного в горячий и страстный.

— Совершенство… — шептал он в перерывах между поцелуями. — Вот что я вижу. Ты — совершенство.

— Не надо, — сорванным голосом пробормотал тот, — не говори того, чего не думаешь.

— Я именно так и думаю, — фыркнул Лестрейд, оглаживая его грудь и спускаясь пальцами к рёбрам.

Холмс инстинктивно втянул живот, когда настойчивые губы оказались ещё ниже, а язык обрисовал пупок.  
— Эй, — Грег легонько шлепнул его по бедру, — прекрати! Говорю же, ты идеален.

Он приподнялся и с ласковой улыбкой посмотрел в потемневшие от возбуждения глаза Майкрофта.

— Скажу тебе честно, — доверительно сообщил Лестрейд, — меня всегда раздражали накаченные прессы со всеми этими кубиками. Другие, может, на культуристов и западают, но не я.

Улыбка его сделалась мечтательной.  
— Ты стройный, но при этом такой мягкий, что тебя из рук выпускать не хочется. Как такое вообще возможно, Майкрофт, что я почти плавлюсь всего лишь оттого, что могу прикасаться к тебе? И я хотел бы делать это всю ночь, но, боюсь, еще немного — и просто умру от возбуждения.

— Вот с этим я полностью согласен, — Холмс нервно хмыкнул. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и неудовлетворенное желание меня с ума сведёт. Так что давай уже сделаем хоть что-нибудь, прошу тебя.

— Все, что хочешь, — Грег внимательно посмотрел в его глаза. — Просто скажи… никаких ограничений, я обещаю.

— Я уже сказал.

— Точно? — Лестрейд улёгся на него, прижимаясь щекой к груди и прислушиваясь к бешеному биению сердца. — Точно-точно? Или все-таки предпочтешь один из многочисленных других способов, о которых говорил? Тебе выбирать.

Майкрофт поколебался ровно мгновение, а потом вдруг тихо засмеялся, и вместе с этим, казалось, из его тела ушло все напряжение.  
— Точно, — подтвердил он.

Грег глухо застонал и накинулся на его губы, так жадно и так откровенно, словно пытался через поцелуй отдать ему всего себя.  
— Знал бы ты, как я хочу, — шептал он, прижимаясь изо всех сил, — так хочу… меня это с ума сводит.

— Тогда не медли, — Холмс взъерошил его волосы. — И прекрати нервничать.

— Легко сказать, — Лестрейд до боли закусил губу. — Я ведь весьма смутно представляю, что надо делать. Спрашивал у одного парня… но он посоветовал только положиться на твой опыт, раз уж у тебя он есть.

Глаза Майкрофта округлились от изумления.  
— Спрашивал? Серьезно?

Грег смущённо кивнул, и Холмс в ответ так искренне рассмеялся, что у него даже слезы выступили.  
— Господи, ты неподражаем, — он утёр влагу с глаз и с чувством поцеловал любовника. — Да зачем тебе понадобились чьи-то советы? Не мог прийти с этим ко мне?

— К тебе… ну, как-то неудобно было, — Лестрейд накрыл пылающие щеки ладонями и виновато посмотрел на него. — Сердишься?

— Сердиться? — Майкрофт тепло улыбнулся. — За то, что ты беспокоился о моем удовольствии? Ну что ты. Я восхищён. И тут не нужно никаких специальных знаний, просто следуй инстинкту. Я подскажу, если будет нужно.

— Надеюсь на это, — Грег снова закусил губу, а потом смущенно потупился. — Спереди или сзади?

— Лучше сзади, учитывая долгий перерыв, — мягко ответил Холмс. — Наименее травматичная поза.

Он выбрался из-под Лестрейда и перевернулся на живот, становясь на колени и локти и так провокационно выпячивая зад, что Грег аж задохнулся.

— Не бойся, — подбодрил его Майкрофт. — Мне будет чертовски хорошо… только не спеши.

— Какой там, — простонал Лестрейд, накрыв его бедра ладонями и прижимаясь губами к соблазнительной округлой заднице. У него всерьёз кружилась голова от избытка чувств, а руки тряслись, как у пьяного. — Господи, какой же ты красивый…

Холмс охнул и стиснул зубами уголок подушки, когда Грег раздвинул его ягодицы и принялся вылизывать чувствительную кожу по краям ануса.

— Прошу тебя, — пробормотал Лестрейд, — не сдерживайся. Одних телесных реакций недостаточно, я должен быть уверен, что тебе нравится. Хочу это слышать.

— Долго и не смогу, — с трудом выдавил из себя Холмс. — Говорю же, это сильнее моего самоконтроля… Так что заранее прошу прощения, если реакция будет… слишком бурной.

— «Слишком» в таких делах не бывает, — заверил его Грег, снова склоняясь и проводя языком по нежной сморщенной коже. — Про самоконтроль будешь помнить на заседании парламента, а здесь это лишнее.

— Боже, это прекрасно! — всхлипнул Майкрофт. — Сделай так ещё!

Лестрейд не заставил просить дважды, активно заработал языком, проникая им так глубоко, как мог. И одновременно обхватил пальцами тяжёлый, горячий член партнёра, проводя по всей длине и размазывая выступившую смазку. Майкрофт издал почти животный стон, и, не сумев удержаться на дрожащих руках, рухнул лицом в подушку.

— Грег, — прохрипел он из последних сил. — Хочу твои пальцы… во мне! Пожалуйста…

— Конечно, мой дорогой, сейчас… Потерпи немного, — Лестрейд торопливо шарил в ящике, разыскивая лубрикант. Мольба из уст Холмса его почти напугала, не дай бог тот решит, что Грег медлит нарочно, собираясь помучить.

Несмотря на крайнее возбуждение, Майкрофт не смог не зажиматься, когда ощутил, как скользкий от смазки палец толкнулся внутрь. Лестрейд трясся от волнения и старался действовать максимально терпеливо и осторожно, медленно раскрывая и растягивая тугие мышцы.

— Расслабься, — свободной рукой он гладил любовника по спине, размазывая выступившие капельки пота. — Все хорошо, просто расслабься.

— О-о-о, — отчаянно простонал Холмс, когда палец наконец оказался внутри, очевидно, задев простату. — Да-а-а! Ещё!

Грег чувствовал, как струящийся по лбу пот заливает глаза, но смахнуть его не было никакой возможности, потому он просто сосредоточился на реакциях Майкрофта, на его глухих стонах и всхлипах. Повинуясь бессвязным мольбам, он стал действовать смелее, добавив второй палец, а после и третий. Холмс почти бился в истерике, яростно двигая задницей навстречу, пытаясь насадиться. Это походило на полное безумие, но безумие восхитительное. Настолько, что Лестрейд начал опасаться, что кончит прежде, чем успеет сделать хоть что-то.

— Давай… — наконец потребовал Холмс, и Грег понял, что с трудом узнает его голос, настолько исказило его неприкрытое желание. — Уже можно!

Руки тряслись, и разорвать обертку от презерватива удалось далеко не с первого раза. Лестрейд кусал губы, молясь всем богам, чтобы сдержаться, когда раскатывал по члену резинку и добавлял смазки. Лёгкие жгло, как от недостатка кислорода, а перед глазами мелькали цветные пятна.

Майкрофт вскрикнул, когда ощутил, как в него протискивается довольно крупная головка, и прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Не спеши… медленнее, Грег.

— Прости, — тот замер, едва сдерживая стон. Ощущения были такими невероятными, что полностью лишали связных мыслей. Хотелось только… просто хотелось. Так, что уже не было сил контролировать собственное желание. И, тем не менее, он продвигался вперёд осторожно, дюйм за дюймом, впервые в жизни радуясь, что презерватив притупляет чувствительность, оставляя хоть какую-то возможность мыслить более-менее здраво. Если бы не это, Лестрейд давно сорвался бы.

— Больно? — дрожащим голосом спросил он, наконец войдя до конца. Спина Холмса была напряжена, он тяжело дышал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

— Терпимо, — хрипло выдохнул Майкрофт. — Теперь двигайся. Давай!

— Дай мне минутку, — Грег склонился, лихорадочно целуя его плечи. — Я только приду в себя немного… Это… просто слишком.

Холмс тихо хмыкнул, подаваясь навстречу и прижимаясь спиной к его груди.  
— Все хорошо, — подбодрил он. — Не нервничай.

Лестрейд глухо застонал, когда движение Майкрофта отозвалось яркой вспышкой наслаждения внизу живота, и прижал его покрепче к себе. Он легонько двинул бёдрами и потянулся к губам Холмса, топя в поцелуе ответный стон. Майкрофт снова упёрся ладонями в кровать, сильно прогибая спину — Грег даже не думал, что тот способен так выгнуться. И резко подался навстречу, с силой насаживаясь на член.

— Го-о-осподи! — почти прорыдал он. — Давай же, Грег! Резче! Пожалуйста…

Лестрейд зажмурился, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не заорать в голос. Под кожей разливалось жидкое пламя, грозя прожечь насквозь, удовольствие сделалось почти болезненным, а выдержка окончательно рассыпалась в прах. Он яростно вбивался в податливое тело, заводясь все сильнее от отчаянных всхлипов Майкрофта, от того, как тот изгибается, подставляясь под мощные толчки, и громко стонет:

— Ещё… ещё… О боже! Да, вот так… Ещё!

— Как хорошо! — стонал Грег в ответ. — Черт, Майкрофт! Если бы ты знал, как мне хорошо!

От очередного толчка Майкрофт изогнулся совершенно немыслимой дугой, и из горла его вырвалось нечто среднее между воем и рыданием. Опираясь на локоть одной руки, он с силой сжал основание собственного члена второй и взмолился:  
— Не могу больше! Очень хочется кончить!

— Так кончай, — прохрипел Грег.

— Нет… — сдавленно простонал тот. — Надо, чтобы ты первый… будет больно, если я… прошу тебя…

— Я уже… я…

Слова перешли в отчаянный стон, когда волна наслаждения перехлестнула через край, затапливая Грега с головой. Чувствуя, как его накрывает оргазмом, он стиснул запястье Майкрофта, требуя разжать пальцы, и тут же ощутил судорожную дрожь любовника, когда тот бурно кончал, с криком рухнув на постель и соскальзывая с уже опадающего члена. Лестрейда хватило только на то, чтобы удержаться и не упасть сверху. Он лёг рядом и притянул дрожащего, тихо постанывающего Майкрофта к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Господи… — выдохнул он несколько минут спустя, когда дыхание слегка выровнялось. — Как же хорошо…

— Да, — сдавленно подтвердил Холмс. — Очень…

Уходить не хотелось, но Грег напомнил себе, что пора. С трудом приподнявшись, он поцеловал расслабленного любовника в мокрый от пота лоб и тихо спросил:

— Ты сказал «больно»? Почему?

— Физиология, — фыркнул тот. — Простата очень чувствительна. И любое прикосновение к ней… после оргазма… довольно неприятно.

— Я не знал, — Лестрейд сокрушенно покачал головой. — Надо было сразу предупредить.

Майкрофт тоже сел на постели и обнял его.  
— И на собственном опыте никогда не узнаешь, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь щекой к волосам Грега. — Я обещаю.

Когда до Лестрейда дошёл смысл его слов, он судорожно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и обнял Майкрофта в ответ. «Да сколько же времени мне понадобится, чтобы залечить все раны, оставленные этим ублюдком?» — с тоской подумал он.

— Не надо, — серьезно сказал Холмс. — Я понимаю, что за мысли сейчас в твоей голове. Но не стоит, пусть прошлое остаётся в прошлом.

— Ладно, — Грег выдавил из себя кривую улыбку и отстранился. — Я пойду к себе. Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, — Майкрофт поморщился, откидываясь на спину и закрывая глаза.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Лестрейд.

— Я в порядке, если ты об этом, — ровным голосом отозвался Холмс. — Просто желания шевелиться нет. Но надо бы сделать над собой усилие и дойти до душа.

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе влажное полотенце?

— Спасибо, не нужно, — Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся. — Я встану… попозже.

«Это черт знает что, — с досадой думал Грег, стоя под душем, прежде чем пойти спать. — Почти светская беседа после того, как я его только что хорошенько отымел. И самое страшное, что долго я так не выдержу!»

Потому что до одури хотелось вернуться к нему в постель, обнять и уснуть, прижимая к себе. Вот только Майкрофт такое вряд ли позволит. Для него ведь это только секс, чертовски хороший, что правда, то правда. Но в чувствах он не заинтересован, а значит, придётся, хочешь не хочешь, соблюдать правила игры.

Вздохнув, Лестрейд вытерся, натянул пижаму и отправился в свою спальню. Обнял подушку и горько усмехнулся. Секса катастрофически недостаточно, каким бы классным он ни был. Хотелось настоящей близости.

— Долго я так не выдержу, — тоскливо повторил он, проваливаясь в сон.


	19. But here you're bound to fall

Грег курил на балконе, когда Майкрофт утром вышел из своей спальни. Однако, увидев его, поспешно затушил сигарету, кинулся навстречу и обнял за талию — так бережно и заботливо, словно опасался, что Холмс сейчас развалится на кусочки.

— Доброе утро, — улыбка Грега вышла несколько натянутой. — Как ты?

— В полном порядке, — Майкрофт поморщился и сделал попытку освободиться, но Лестрейд лишь обхватил его крепче и повел на кухню. Выдвинул стул свободной рукой, усадил и наградил еще одной напряженной улыбкой.

— Посиди, я сейчас приготовлю тебе кофе.

— Грег, — в голосе Холмса появился холод, — я же сказал: со мной все хорошо. Прекрати вести себя так, словно я — нервная барышня, которую ты лишил девственности.

— Это так выглядит? — инспектор отвел взгляд. — Прости, я… мне просто не по себе.

— Совершенно очевидно, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Потому давай расставим точки над «i». Мы оба давно уже не подростки, как ты справедливо вчера заметил. Оба знали чего хотим и получили удовольствие. Так что я не вижу причин впадать в истерику по этому поводу.

— Ладно, раз ты так говоришь, — Грег уселся за стол, сжавшись словно ожидал удара. Холмс почувствовал, как его охватывает раздражение.

— Если ты всегда так себя ведешь, — сухо проговорил он, — то я действительно не понимаю, чего не хватало твоей жене.

И тут же пожалел о своих словах, увидев, как Лестрейд болезненно скривился.

— Иди сюда, — гораздо мягче проговорил Майкрофт, протягивая руку. Поднялся навстречу, обнял и поцеловал в висок. — Ты не сделал ничего, что могло бы мне не понравиться или чего я не хотел бы сам. Тебе не нужно испытывать чувство неловкости, или, не приведи боже, вины. И не нужно немедленно делать мне предложение, чтобы компенсировать урон, нанесенный моей чести.

На последних словах Грег напрягся еще больше, и Холмс тихо фыркнул:  
— Только не говори, что в самом деле думал об этом.

— А ты бы ответил, что считаешь брак излишеством и что… как ты тогда выразился? Что некоторые вещи — не для тебя? — сдавленно фыркнул Лестрейд.

— Именно, — Майкрофт закрыл глаза, убивая на корню крамольные мысли. — Мы живем не в те времена, когда брак был неизбежным следствием секса. Я не считаю, что только кольцо на пальце и брачное свидетельство могут «смыть причиненный мне позор». Потому что ничего позорного между нами не было. Так что выкинь это из головы!

«Вот если бы ты задумался об этом по другим причинам… если бы любил меня и хотел провести со мной всю жизнь… — Холмс горько улыбнулся, радуясь, что Грег, уткнувшийся носом в его плечо, этой улыбки не видит. — Но из чувства долга и ответственности… Нет, это было бы унизительно».

— Тем не менее, от кофе я не откажусь, — хмыкнул Холмс, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало ни тени тоски, которую он сейчас испытывал. — Если это предложение все еще в силе.

— Конечно, — Лестрейд слабо улыбнулся, освобождаясь из объятий. — И, Майкрофт… может, мы выйдем пораньше и позавтракаем где-нибудь в городе? Я проспал, боюсь, что приготовить что-то уже не успею.

— Я тебе не раз говорил, что почти никогда не завтракаю, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Но если ты хочешь…

— Мы не ужинали вчера, — Грег не смотрел на него, сосредоточенно насыпая зерна в кофемашину. — Думаю, ты голоден.

— Да, как-то не до того было, — Майкрофт фыркнул. — Ладно, если тебя это успокоит, то так и сделаем.

— Сегодня ведь начинается голосование в парламенте, — Лестрейд наконец отвлекся от кофе и посмотрел на Холмса. — Тяжелый день будет?

— Скорее всего, нет, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, чувствуя, как потеплело внутри от мысли, что Грег действительно интересуется его жизнью. Вероятно, новости читает: ведь сам Майкрофт ничего не говорил ему о сроках голосования. — Все будет в обычном рабочем порядке до тех пор, пока кандидатов не останется двое. Но процесс может затянуться, так что я заранее прощу прощения, если не смогу освободить вечер, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь.

— А мы что… — у Лестрейда округлились глаза, а в следующее мгновение он слегка покраснел. — О, ну да. Сегодня же пятница.

— Я слишком англичанин, чтобы пренебрегать традициями, — хмыкнул Холмс. — Так что сделаю все, что от меня зависит. Но результата не гарантирую.

Вместо ответа Грег поставил перед ним кружку с кофе, а потом склонился и мягко поцеловал в губы.

— Я в любом случае буду ждать тебя дома, — просто сказал он.

***

Если бы Майкрофта кто-то спросил, то ему пришлось бы сознаться: следующие несколько недель больше всего походили на его личное представление о счастье. Несмотря даже на напряженную политическую обстановку и огромное количество проблем, которым приходилось уделять львиную долю своего времени. Но Холмс чувствовал себя как никогда сильным и непобедимым, зная, что вечером они с Грегом устроятся на диване и он сможет снять маску. Посетовать на тупость политиков, с которыми приходится работать, позволить себе раздражение или ехидство в адрес людей, которым сегодня весь день вежливо улыбался. Или просто помолчать, склонив голову на плечо своего инспектора и расслабляясь, в то время как его пальцы будут нежно перебирать волосы.

— А я думал, на таких высоких должностях не держат идиотов, — Грег поцеловал его в макушку и покрепче прижал к себе. — Допускать подобные ошибки…

— А кто сказал, что это была «ошибка»? — с ехидным смешком откликнулся Майкрофт. — Разумеется, Лидсом сказала такое в интервью только потому, что ее вынудили. При этом она прекрасно знала: после разразится скандал и ей придется снять свою кандидатуру.

— Не хочу даже спрашивать, кто ее вынудил и как, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Я всегда понимал, что ты — страшный человек.

— Тогда не буду рассказывать, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Я говорил, что у нас нет времени соблюдать регламент, новый премьер должен быть назначен как можно скорее. Очень удачно, что в финале оказались две женщины, одна из которых…

— И вряд ли случайно, — перебил его Грег. — После этого интервью у нас в Ярде даже те, кто не хотел избрания Мэй, стали ей сочувствовать и «болеть» за нее. Все знают, что она полжизни лечилась от бесплодия, но так и не смогла родить ребенка. И попрекнуть ее отсутствием детей…

— Да, женщину, позволившую себе такую глупость и жестокость, уже никто не выберет премьер-министром, — спокойно согласился Майкрофт. — На то и был расчет.

— Если бы я меньше верил в твою непогрешимость, ужаснулся бы, — Лестрейд закатил глаза. — Ну, и что будет теперь?

— Завтра нового премьера представят Ее Величеству, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Она должна одобрить назначение. Но это — формальность, как ты понимаешь.

— То есть, королева ничего не решает? — Грег нахмурится.

— Удивлён? — Майкрофт фыркнул. — Последний монарх, который позволял себе спорить с парламентом, умер более трёхсот лет назад. С тех пор наши короли царствуют, но не правят.

— Я вообще-то в курсе, — Лестрейд обиженно поджал губы. — Не нужно считать меня совсем тупым. Мой вопрос был не об этом, я лишь хотел узнать, может ли Ее Величество не одобрить кандидатуру премьера?

— Разумеется, она может наложить вето на это назначение, — ухмыльнулся Холмс. — Теоретически. Но практически все понимают, что этого не будет.

— Значит, все получилось, как ты хотел? — Грег слабо улыбнулся. — Тебя можно поздравить?

— Не нужно, — Майкрофт поцеловал его в лоб. — Не хочу тебе лгать: кризис все равно неизбежен. Смена правительства была необходима, не чтобы его предотвратить, а чтобы справиться с ним.

Он поморщился и озвучил худшую из своих тревог:  
— Надеюсь, они смогут…

***

Новый кабинет был назначен, потрясения, вызванные итогами референдума, остались позади. Народные волнения тоже успокоились. Лето подходило к концу, и Майкрофту предстояла поездка в Китай на саммит «Большой двадцатки».

— Надолго? — Грег смотрел на него, кусая губы.

— Три дня, может, четыре, — Холмс скорчил мученическую гримасу. — Да я сам не особенно хочу туда ехать.

— Но должен, да?

— Да, — Майкрофт снова поморщился. — В нынешней ситуации нам очень важны союзники вне Европы. У премьер-министра запланировано несколько официальных встреч, но гораздо большее значение будут иметь неофициальные. Не спланированные заранее, без конкретных повесток.

— Вроде как просто вышел подышать воздухом и нечаянно встретил на крыльце президента какой-нибудь «нужной» страны? — Грег хмыкнул.

— Вроде того, — усмехнулся Холмс. — И, как ты понимаешь, такие «случайные» встречи как раз надо готовить наиболее тщательно. Потому мое присутствие совершенно необходимо.

— Я понимаю, — Грег погладил его по плечу. — Ладно, тогда — удачной поездки.

— Спасибо, — Майкрофт притянул его к себе и поцеловал. При этом его руки, словно нечаянно, сползли с талии на ягодицы Лестрейда и слегка сжали. — Я уезжаю завтра. Но сегодня, скорее всего, вернусь очень поздно. Надо провести кое-какую подготовительную работу и просмотреть целую гору документов.

— Досадно, — инспектор принужденно улыбнулся. — Но зато хоть отдохнешь от меня.

— А когда я говорил, что устал? — Холмс фыркнул. — Или может это _тебе_ нужно отдохнуть?

С этими словами он сжал задницу Грега сильнее и притиснул к себе еще более откровенно. А потом понизил голос до интимного полушепота:  
— Чувствуешь себя нормально?

— Да, все хорошо, — поспешно ответил Лестрейд. — Ну… есть небольшой дискомфорт, когда хожу, а так все в порядке.

Майкрофт потерся щекой о его щеку и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом. Прошлой ночью Грег был довольно настойчив, доказывая свое желание. Можно сказать, почти умолял, доведя любовника до полного исступления. Чувства переполняли Майкрофта настолько, что он совершенно утратил связь с реальностью. Слово «люблю» едва не сорвалось с языка — пришлось прикусить его как следует, пытаясь вернуть себе способность мыслить. От восторга кружилась голова, а происходящее казалось совершенно невероятным. Впервые в жизни он понял, в чем разница между сексом и занятиями любовью, когда собственное удовольствие отходит на второй план, а чужое становится жизненно важным. Холмс всегда считал себя хорошим любовником, ни один его партнер не оставался неудовлетворенным. Но он был скорее _техничным_ , чем чутким. С Грегом все было иначе: от мысли, что этот потрясающий мужчина готов отдать ему себя, Майкрофт нервничал, как юнец. Боялся разочаровать, не суметь доставить удовольствие. Он совершенно не думал о себе, но в итоге хорошо было настолько, что тело словно стало невесомым и парило в воздухе, окутанное блаженством. Перед глазами кружилась звездная пыль, стоны Грега звучали как самая сладкая музыка, а его благодарная улыбка _после_ показалась лучшим из всего, что Майкрофт видел в своей жизни.

Он мог бы сказать, что этой ночью был абсолютно счастлив. Если бы только Грег, едва отдышавшись, снова не ушел в свою спальню.

— Эй, — Лестрейд потерся носом о его щеку. — Ты чего вдруг нахмурился? Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, — Холмс растянул губы в принужденной улыбке. — Просто… я еще ни у кого не был первым. Это… волнующее ощущение.

Грег фыркнул.  
— Тебе напомнить, что ты сказал мне пару месяцев назад? Я не юная девственница, на которой ты теперь обязан жениться.

— Знаю, — мягко согласился Холмс. — Но это не отменяет факта, что я — твой первый мужчина.

— И единственный, — Грег вдруг отвел взгляд.

Майкрофт слегка поморщился.  
— _Первый_ , — с легким нажимом повторил он. — Этого уже не изменить. Даже если после меня и будет еще кто-то.

Лестрейд скорчил гримасу и склонил голову к Майкрофту на плечо.  
— А тебе не приходило в голову, — в голосе его появился ощутимый холодок, — что меня _по-прежнему_ не интересуют мужчины? Так что «еще кто-то» точно не появится.

— Не зарекайся, — Холмс приложил немало усилий, чтобы голос не дрогнул от эмоций. — Ты ведь просто не задумывался об отношениях с мужчинами. Но иногда, открыв для себя новый вид удовольствия, люди входят во вкус.

— Спешу и падаю, — Лестрейд освободился из его объятий. — Сейчас же пойду и сниму кого-нибудь.

— Не злись.

— Буду злиться, потому что ты говоришь ерунду, — Грег увернулся от протянутой руки. — Повторяю: меня не интересуют мужчины.

— Прошлой ночью мне так не показалось, — в тоне Холмса появилось легкое раздражение. — Я бы сказал, ты был весьма… заинтересован.

— Так ведь это — ты, — Лестрейд закатил глаза.

— Я — не мужчина?

— Да мне вообще пофиг, какого ты пола, потому что ты — это ты, — Грег окончательно рассердился. — Совсем не понимаешь разницы, да? И правда думаешь, что я теперь на всех мужиков начну смотреть, прикидывая, каково с ними будет в постели?

— Я просто сказал, что такое возможно, — Майкрофт примирительно улыбнулся, стараясь игнорировать тянущее ощущение тоски в груди. — Когда-нибудь в перспективе.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд чмокнул его в губы и тут же отстранился, не позволяя себя обнять или втянуть в более глубокий поцелуй, — мне пора на работу. Ты хоть заглянешь попрощаться перед отъездом?

— Обязательно.

Холмс глядел ему вслед, кусая губы. Выходит, Грег все же не в восторге от того, что спит с мужчиной, ему это не нравится? Потому и сбегает каждый раз — боится показать свое истинное отношение. И потому наутро всегда выглядит таким напряженным и прячет глаза, будто даже видеть Майкрофта ему невмоготу.

***

— Джин, я не могу так больше, — Лестрейд запустил пальцы в прическу и стиснул их так, словно намеревался вырвать у себя половину волос. — Это совершенно невыносимо!

— Я давно тебе говорю: просто признайся ему в своих чувствах, — она улыбнулась. — Тогда не придется каждый раз делать вид, что смотришь на ваши отношения просто как на хороший, качественный трах. В таком подходе есть свои плюсы, конечно, но не тогда, когда по-настоящему любишь своего партнера.

— Сказать? — Грег горько засмеялся. — Ты шутишь, должно быть? Знаешь, что он мне сегодня выдал? Что после него я спокойно смогу найти себе другого мужика и радоваться жизни. Как будто мне нужен кто-то, кроме него!

— Вот так бы ему и сказал, — Джин покачала головой. — С чего ты решил, что он плохо это воспримет?

— С того, — Лестрейд закусил губу, — что он считает любовь излишеством, которое только мешает. И сам не раз говорил мне об этом.

Он вздохнул и с добавил с нескрываемым отчаянием:  
— Ему как раз нужен, как ты выразилась, качественный трах. И ничего больше! А мне становится все труднее соблюдать правила этой игры. Я никогда не умел притворяться, но даже если бы и умел… он настолько умен и наблюдателен, что рано или поздно все равно бы догадался. Возможно даже уже… потому и завел сегодня этот разговор. Я становлюсь для него обузой, он раздражается оттого, что я, как дурак, схожу по нему с ума. Однажды у него кончится терпение, и он меня бросит.

— Грег, — она вздохнула, — мы ведь уже обсуждали это. Ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным, пока это не произойдет. Вас связывает не только постель, он тебе доверяет, заботится о тебе — ты сам мне рассказывал. Так почему ты решил, что он не примет твою любовь?

— Ты просто его не знаешь, — Лестрейд болезненно скривился. — Это айсберг, а не человек. Он вообще никого не любит, даже родную мать лишь терпит, причем с трудом. И каждый раз морщится, когда кто-то пытается при нем заговорить о чувствах. Да я и не жду от него… мне бы хватило, если бы он хотя бы позволил любить себя. Чтобы не считал мои чувства _проблемой_. Потому что проблемы он привык решать радикально и без малейших колебаний.

— Надо же, — она скорчила гримасу, — а когда мы познакомились, ты не показался мне мазохистом. Допустим, ты готов смириться с отсутствием любви, хотя я слабо в это верю…

— Я просто знал, с кем связываюсь, — перебил ее Грег. — Глупо ждать от человека того, на что он не способен, понимаешь? Наверное, я поумнел с возрастом. Потому что когда женился, видел, что моя жена капризна, лжива и не способна быть верной. Но легкомысленно понадеялся, что ради любви ко мне она изменится. А в этот раз я заранее осознавал, на что иду. Но решил, что все равно хочу быть с ним.

— Согласна: отсутствие иллюзий в начале отношений — залог того, что они не кончатся разочарованием, — Джин закусила губу. — И твоему мужчине можно только позавидовать: мало кто способен любить другого человека таким, какой он есть. Но неужели ты не понимаешь: нельзя жить в страхе всю жизнь. Вечно следить за собой, чтобы не посмотреть слишком нежно или не сказать того, что не следует говорить. Бояться лишний раз обнять…

— Невыносимо, — с горечью согласился Лестрейд.

— Тогда у тебя есть только один выход, — твердо произнесла она. — Поговори с ним откровенно. Ты оставил за ним право быть таким, какой он есть — но что насчет твоих прав? Говоришь, он умный? Выходит, тоже отлично понимает, каков ты на самом деле. Так как же он может требовать от тебя, чтобы ты перестал быть собой? Чтобы все время притворялся, хотя это противно твоей природе.

— Ничего он от меня не требует, — фыркнул Грег. — Но тот день, когда он поймет, что наши отношения больше не отвечают его пожеланиям, станет последним. Он сразу все прекратит.

— Повторяю, ты этого не знаешь, — голос Джин сделался жестким. — Но даже если так и случится… Лучше один раз пережить разрыв, чем бояться его всю жизнь. Потому что ты каждый день переживаешь его в мыслях.

— Ты права, — Лестрейд болезненно скривился. — Я поговорю с ним. И будь что будет.

***

Майкрофт закрыл крышку лаптопа и сжал ладонями виски. Пытаться работать, когда мысли заняты совершенно другим, малоэффективно. В конце концов, перелет до Пекина продлится десять часов, можно будет посвятить это время оставшимся документам.

Идея показалась необычайно удачной. Холмс не привык откладывать дела на потом и ставить удовольствия выше работы, но желание провести вечер с Грегом было слишком сильным. Может быть, Майкрофт и сумел бы с ним справиться, если бы не дурацкая утренняя почти ссора. Сможет ли он в поездке уделить все свое внимание работе, если будет постоянно думать о том, как скверно они с Грегом расстались?

Нет, определенно, самое лучшее, что он может сейчас сделать, это забрать Лестрейда из Ярда и поехать с ним домой. Совместный вечер, который перейдет в еще одну, полную страсти, ночь — именно то, что нужно, чтобы быть полностью мобилизованным на встрече G-20.

Улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Майкрофт набрал номер.

— Привет, — проговорил он в трубку, когда инспектор ответил. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я заехал за тобой примерно через полчаса? Мне неожиданно удалось освободить сегодняшний вечер.

— О, — голос Грега был несколько растерянным. — Это хорошо, но знаешь… я уже не на работе. У меня… встреча в городе. Но я постараюсь приехать как можно быстрее.

— Ладно, — Холмс закусил губу, чувствуя, как в груди что-то сжалось, когда Грег слегка запнулся перед словом «встреча». — Тогда увидимся дома.

Прежде чем сбросить вызов, Майкрофт поколебался несколько мгновений. После того как Лестрейда едва не сбила машина, в его телефон по распоряжению Майкрофта было вмонтировано отслеживающее устройство. Грег долго возмущался, но в итоге дал согласие, сочтя аргументы убедительными.

— В моем смартфоне такое тоже есть, — уговаривал его Холмс. — На случай похищения, например. Достаточно просто набрать мой номер, и это устройство позволит установить мое местоположение в считанные секунды, даже если я не отвечу на вызов.

Лестрейд не знал другого: если на вызов все-таки ответят, то даже после того, как на том конце положат трубку, позвонивший сможет слышать каждое слово, сказанное в радиусе десятка ярдов от местонахождения телефона с «начинкой». Достаточно лишь нажать одну кнопку, пока связь еще не прервана.

А Грег никогда не кладет трубку первый… Конечно, Холмс много раз клялся себе не делать этого без исключительной нужды, но…

Он закусил губу, решительно ткнул пальцем в экран смартфона, активируя прослушку, и лишь после этого сбросил вызов. Что бы там ни было, Майкрофт должен это знать.

_— Мне придется уйти, — смущенно проговорил Лестрейд. Голос его звучал четко: видимо, он не убрал телефон в карман, а положил на стол._

_— Что, долг зовет? — женский голос. Майкрофт скрипнул зубами. Опять эта Гамильтон!_

_— Да нет, не на работу, — принялся оправдываться Грег. — Но это все равно срочно._

_— А, понятно, — она хмыкнула. — К нему?_

_— Извини, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Он… он сказал мне утром, что задержится допоздна, потому я и пригласил тебя на ужин. Но, видно, у него планы изменились, и я должен идти. Он ведь завтра уезжает._

_— И далеко?_

_— Я не могу тебе сказать, — Грег снова смутился. — Это… связано с его работой._

_— Хорошо, — ее голос стал серьезным. — Но ты сделаешь то, что обещал мне?_

_— Прямо сегодня? — с легкой паникой проговорил Лестрейд. — Нет, ну не перед отъездом же! Лучше, когда он вернется._

_— Грег, — жестко произнесла она, — ты не можешь откладывать это на потом вечно. Сам говорил: для тебя такая ситуация невыносима. Ты не переносишь лжи, и тебе плохо оттого, что приходится притворяться. Разве нет?_

_— Да, — он вздохнул. — Но пойми…_

_— Думаешь, не понимаю? — ее голос слегка смягчился. — Я ведь знаю, как он тебе дорог и как ты боишься потерять его. Боишься, что если расскажешь ему все откровенно, он больше не захочет тебя видеть._

_— Так и будет, — уныло проговорил Лестрейд._

_— А если нет? — она фыркнула. — Вдруг он отнесется с пониманием? Может, все пройдет хорошо, и ты будешь только рад, что признался ему?_

_— Мне надо идти, — судя по шороху в динамике, Грег пытался забрать телефон со стола, но его руку перехватили._

_— Пообещай, — потребовала она, — что скажешь ему всё сегодня. И примешь его реакцию, какой бы она ни была. Я знаю, какие сомнения тебя мучают, но это не повод наполнять свою жизнь притворством._

_— Ладно, — пробормотал он. — Ты права, Джин. Я поговорю с ним._

После того как голоса замолкли, Майкрофт долго смотрел невидящими глазами прямо перед собой. В ушах шумело, а внутри была безжизненная пустота. Как будто все, что было в нем живым, умерло, и осталась лишь внешняя оболочка, скрывающая выгоревший дотла пустырь. На котором просто не может ничего расти, потому что каждая пядь его отравлена ядом того, что Холмс только что услышал.

Притворство, значит? Так вот оно как… Выходит, Грег действительно связался с ним, будучи не в себе, а сейчас просто не знает, как выпутаться из этих отношений. Не хочет продолжать, но и разрушать полностью не хочет.

— Зачем? — мертвым голосом вопросил Майкрофт пустое пространство кабинета. — Зачем было начинать? Я ведь уже смирился… согласился быть только другом. Зачем он так?

Невыносимо… Жизнь с Майкрофтом для Грега _невыносима_! И что же остается? Только отпустить… пусть уходит, пусть строит свою жизнь так, как ему хочется. Там, где сможет быть счастливым.

Как ни странно, не получалось даже разозлиться. Предательство Джейсона в свое время вызвало ярость и жажду мстить, но сейчас все было иначе. Потому что Грег — другой, и Холмс не вправе спрашивать с него за собственные заблуждения. Знал ведь, что рано или поздно это произойдет, и все равно на что-то надеялся. Поверил, что может быть счастлив. Забыл, что такая роскошь, как любовь — это для других. Нечто, предназначенное кому угодно — кроме него.

Притворство… Холмс горько усмехнулся. Надо сказать, притворялся Лестрейд убедительно. Кто бы мог предположить в нем такие актерские таланты? Майкрофт даже повелся… Глупец! И чего добился, спрашивается? Сейчас даже думать не хочется, как жить дальше. Или о том, что нужно сделать над собой усилие и встать со стула. Хотя бы для того, чтобы встретиться с ним в последний раз. Чтобы положить всему этому конец.

Время как будто застыло, воздух сгустился до состояния патоки, облепив со всех сторон и приглушая физические ощущения. Звуки доносились как через плотный слой ваты, перед глазами была черная пелена. Весь мир покрылся тонким налетом пыли, став тусклым. Ни ярких красок, ни солнечного света. Только густой туман в мозгу. До полной нереальности происходящего, до невозможности осознать, что все это — на самом деле. Не кошмарный сон, который кончится с приходом утра. Потому что ни одно утро больше не принесет ему ничего, кроме очередного серого дня, похожего на все предыдущие и последующие.

Майкрофт действительно чувствовал себя так, словно уже умер. Ни боли, ни злости, ни надежды — только пустота. Умом он понимал, что это просто шок, что боль придет позже. Что будут долгие ночи без сна, горечь желчи во рту, закушенные до крови губы и малодушное желание перестать быть. Просто умереть, чтобы не нужно было жить со всем этим. Чтобы всё наконец прекратилось. Да и кому от этого будет плохо? Кому ты нужен, Майкрофт Холмс? Семье? Стране? А тебе-то что за дело до всего этого, раз чертова судьба отняла у тебя единственное, чего ты хотел для себя лично?

Истина, которую он осознал слишком поздно: нельзя вкладывать всю душу в одного человека. Потому что потеряв его, ты лишишься и себя самого. Кожа, плоть, кости… Все это будет ходить, дышать, неискренне улыбаться окружающим. Видимость жизни — но не жизнь.

Он даже не осознавал, что до сих пор держит телефон прижатым к уху. Шпионское устройство, вмонтированное в мобильник Грега, продолжало добросовестно сообщать информацию, которую мозг почти не воспринимал. Звуки улицы, шорох автомобильных шин, обрывки разговоров… Фоновый шум, отголоски жизни, которой Майкрофт в себе больше не ощущал.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик, открылась и снова закрылась дверь, звуки улицы стали тише. Выходит, Грег зашел в помещение. Мозг фиксировал эту информацию автоматически, она падала в звенящую пустоту сознания, не вызывая отклика.

_Звонкий женский, даже скорее девичий, голос:  
— Я могу вам помочь, мистер?_

_— Да, — звук голоса Грега отозвался болезненным всплеском, заставив прислушаться. — Я хотел бы купить кольцо._

«Вот как? — с безнадежной горечью подумал Майкрофт. — У вас с ней уже и _до этого_ дошло?»

_— Ищете подарок? — незнакомая девушка излучала дружелюбие. — Или вас ждет особое событие?_

_— Очень особое, — серьезно отозвался Лестрейд. — Я собираюсь сделать предложение._

_— Поздравляю, — непонятно чему обрадовалась девушка. — А вы знаете размер пальчика своей дамы?_

_— Размер? — Грег слегка растерялся. — Н-нет… я не спрашивал. Но, думаю, если померить на мой мизинец, то будет в самый раз._

_— Вы, мужчины, все такие, — фыркнула она. — Строите из себя таинственных… По мне, так лучше бы поинтересовались размером. Но нет, пытаетесь быть романтичными, хотите сюрприз сделать. Думаете, будет очень романтично, если кольцо окажется мало? Или, наоборот, велико? У неё тонкие пальцы?_

_— Тонкие, — голос Грега дрогнул. — И красивые._

_— Ладно, горе-романтик, — снисходительно усмехнулась она. — Подберем самое лучшее кольцо, такое, что она точно не сможет вам отказать._

Майкрофт не стал слушать дальше, вместо этого он с силой швырнул телефоном в стену. Без злости, исключительно для того, чтобы избавить себя от дальнейшей пытки. И совершенно без эмоций смотрел на то, как дорогой аппарат, встретившись с твердой поверхностью, разлетается на куски.

— Ну что же, — ровным голосом проговорил он. — Так тому и быть.

Антеи, к счастью, в приемной не было: тоже вся в делах перед отъездом. На прочих сотрудников своей службы Майкрофт попросту не обратил внимания, твердым шагом проследовав к выходу. Уселся в машину и отдал распоряжение доставить себя домой.

Грег, надо полагать, готовится к тяжелому разговору, так что, скорее всего, пойдет пешком. Значит, есть еще немного времени, как раз хватит, чтобы собрать его вещи. Холмс действовал автоматически, аккуратно складывая футболки, рубашки и брюки и убирая их в объемную спортивную сумку. После надо будет вызвать клининговую службу, пусть отмоют каждый дюйм, чтобы даже отпечатков _его_ пальцев нигде не осталось. Никакого следа присутствия, словно инспектор Лестрейд ни разу не появлялся в этом доме. Если бы так же можно было отмыть свою жизнь и свою душу, уничтожить воспоминания о нем в сердце и на теле! Тогда, может быть, Майкрофт снова вспомнил бы, как дышать. Со временем.

Когда в замке повернулся ключ, Холмс уже сидел на диване в гостиной, с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом и стаканом виски, который он грел в руке, но пить не собирался. Это можно будет сделать потом, когда все закончится. Хотя бы попытаться одурманить себя алкоголем. Точно зная, что не поможет.

— Привет, — раздался голос Грега. После чего тот, видимо, споткнулся об одну из двух сумок, которые Майкрофт вытащил в прихожую, и удивленно произнес: — Ты собрался увезти в Китай все свои костюмы? На три дня ведь едешь, зачем тебе столько вещей?

Холмс молчал, ожидая, пока он пройдет в гостиную. Не та ситуация, чтобы кричать через весь дом, идти навстречу тоже не имеет смысла.

— Майкрофт, ты дома? — Лестрейд наконец появился в дверях и улыбнулся. — Ух, а я уж испугался, что на тебя в последний момент все-таки свалились важные дела и ты остался на работе.

Он двинулся к Холмсу, очевидно, намереваясь поцеловать, но тот остановил его повелительным жестом.  
— Это не мои вещи, Грегори.

— Не тво… — Лестрейд осекся, и с лица его сбежала краска. — Ясно. Выгоняешь?

— Отпускаю, — бесстрастно проинформировал Майкрофт. — Наши отношения с самого начала были ошибкой. Пора ее исправить.

— Ошибкой, — голос Грега зазвенел от напряжения. — Вот как? А мое мнение считается? Может, ты хотя бы позволишь мне сказать то, что я собирался?

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, — Холмс смотрел сквозь него, словно не видел. — Это не имеет значения. Просто забирай свои вещи и уходи.

— Не имеет? — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался. Ладно, Майкрофт. Раз для тебя это так, то тебе ведь нет дела, что _имеет значение_ для меня?

— Ни малейшего, — в голосе Холмса появился ощутимый холод. — Избавь меня от мелодраматичных сцен, будь добр. Уходи — и не возвращайся.

— Не бойся, — Грег горько рассмеялся. — Я не буду тебе досаждать.

Едва только инспектор почти бегом выскочил из гостиной, Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, чтобы не завыть в голос. Господи, ну почему все _так_? За что?! В прихожей звякнули ключи — Грег оставил их на полке у входа. Потом хлопнула входная дверь.

 

Хрустнуло стекло: Холмс слишком сильно сжал стакан. Осколки впились в ладонь, но Майкрофт даже не почувствовал боли, не заметил, как по запястью течет кровь, смешанная с элитным алкоголем, капает на пол и впитывается в ковер. Он отвел себе ровно час на рефлексию, на то, чтобы пережить свое отчаяние и попрощаться с чувствами. А потом встал и тяжелым шагом двинулся на кухню за аптечкой — нужно было обработать порезы.

Две сумки так и стояли в прихожей. Холмс поморщился: «Не буду тебе досаждать», да? Однако оставил себе повод вернуться. Ну уж нет!

Он порылся в кармане и издал возглас, полный досады, когда вспомнил о разбитом телефоне. Пришлось извлекать из портфеля лаптоп, чтобы связаться с Антеей.

— Сэр? — удивленно проговорила она. — Вы же никогда не пользуетесь скайпом.

— Пришлось, — Майкрофт пожал плечами и передвинул порезанную руку так, чтобы ее не было видно через веб-камеру. — Мой телефон разбился. Позаботьтесь о том, чтобы мне подготовили новый.

— Он будет у вас в течение часа, сэр, — даже если помощница удивилась, то не подала вида. — Что-то еще?

— Да, — голос Холмса звучал абсолютно ровно. — Восстанавливая список контактов, заблокируйте номер инспектора Лестрейда. Кроме того, с этой минуты ему запрещен доступ в мой дом и офис. Предупредите охрану, чтобы его ни под каким предлогом не пропускали. И пришлите кого-нибудь, чтобы забрать его вещи и доставить к нему на квартиру.

— Но сэр…

— Не задавайте вопросов, — жестко прервал ее Майкрофт. — Просто выполняйте.

— Да, сэр, — она замялась, явно желая — и не решаясь — сказать что-то еще.

— Вам что-нибудь непонятно? — надменно поинтересовался Холмс.

— Только одно, сэр, — она отвела взгляд. — Как быть с нашими людьми, которые обеспечивают безопасность инспектора. Мне их отозвать?

И оставить Грега без защиты? Именно сейчас, когда опасность как никогда велика? Нет, этого делать нельзя!

Колебание было настолько коротким, что Антея даже не заметила его.  
— Пусть продолжают присматривать за ним, — сухо распорядился Майкрофт. — Но их отчетами будете заниматься сами. Мне доложите только в одном случае: если возникнет непосредственная угроза для его жизни.

— Да, сэр, — она кивнула, и Холмс прервал связь.

Ну вот и все. Осталось лишь собрать себя из обломков и заняться делом. К счастью, на недостаток работы в ближайшие месяцы жаловаться не придется. Много проблем — это хорошо. Некогда будет _думать_.

— Ты всегда был отличной _машиной_ , Майкрофт, — горько сказал Холмс сам себе. — Вот и оставайся ею. Ни к чему было пытаться стать человеком.

***

_Около трех месяцев спустя._

Антея зашла в кабинет Майкрофта без вызова, прерывая работу над очередным документом, который он собирался вынести на обсуждение кабинета министров через полчаса.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но вам следует кое-что узнать. Это касается инспектора Лестрейда.

— Я занят, — довольно резко отозвался Холмс.

— Ваш прямой приказ, — она потянулась к пульту и включила телевизор. — Сообщить в случае непосредственной опасности для жизни.

Дальнейшее Майкрофт уже почти не слышал. Антея говорила что-то про «случилось слишком быстро» и «охрана не может вмешаться из опасения навредить», а он мог только смотреть на экран, где выпуск новостей прервали ради экстренного прямого включения с Бродвей-стрит.

И дело было даже не в том, что он не мог не узнать здание, хотя его уже обнесли строительными лесами и готовили к демонтажу. Все внимание Холмса сосредоточилось на двух фигурах, застывших опасно близко к краю крыши. Лиц было не разобрать, камера стояла на земле и не способна была дать настолько сильное приближение. Но это было и не нужно: Майкрофт все равно ни с чем не спутал бы знакомый силуэт и растрепанную седую шевелюру.

— Что там происходит? — во рту внезапно пересохло, и голос звучал несколько надтреснуто. — Что они делают?

— Какой-то псих забрался на крышу бывшего здания Скотланд Ярда и угрожает сброситься, — тихо отозвалась Антея. — Инспектор, как доложили наши люди, случайно находился рядом. Он вызвал подкрепление, но не стал его дожидаться, сразу полез следом. И сейчас, насколько я могу судить, пытается отговорить этого парня от самоубийства. Или хотя бы потянуть время, пока прибудет помощь и будет натянут спасательный тент. Но, учитывая строительные работы, вероятность несчастного случая…

— Вызовите мою машину, — распорядился Холмс, который все еще не мог отвести взгляд от экрана.

— Я уже это сделала, — в ее голосе появились странные нотки. — Машина ждет вас у входа, сэр. И я отменила все встречи на сегодня.

— Спасибо, — Майкрофт почти бегом устремился на выход. — Пусть наши люди тоже будут там. На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

— Я распоряжусь, сэр.

Холмс никогда не думал, что дорога, которую, не особенно торопясь, легко преодолеть пешком за пятнадцать минут, может показаться такой длинной. И он понятия не имел, что собирается делать, зачем вообще помчался туда. Но и не поехать не мог. Грег будет спасать этого суицидника любой ценой, но что, если пытаясь его удержать, он сорвется следом? И, что бы ни случилось, Майкрофт _обязан_ быть рядом.

— Сэр, — прервал его мрачные размышления водитель, — там довольно приличная толпа собралась. Дальше не проехать.

— Тогда я пойду пешком, — Холмс потянул на себя ручку дверцы.

— Без охраны? — водитель выскочил за ним следом. — Сэр, это против правил, введённых вами же! Вы не можете пойти, надо дождаться наших людей.

— Считайте, что я это правило только что временно отменил, — отрезал Майкрофт и двинулся в сторону толпы. Шофёр всплеснул руками и кинулся догонять: что бы ни стукнуло в голову боссу, но за его безопасность, в отсутствие охраны, отвечать именно водителю.

Пробраться сквозь плотную массу зевак, собравшихся поглазеть и пощекотать собственные нервы, оказалось не так просто, но Холмс упрямо проталкивался вперёд, пока не оказался на открытом пятачке у самого входа в здание. Его тут же попытались оттеснить обратно полицейские, вероятно, то самое подкрепление, которое Грег вызвал, прежде чем лезть на крышу. Майкрофт смерил их уничтожающим взглядом и предъявил удостоверение.

— Простите, сэр, но вам все же лучше подождать в безопасном месте, — незнакомый констебль побледнел, но твёрдо стоял на своём. — Ситуация экстраординарная, я не могу пропустить вас сквозь оцепление.

— Лучше дай ему пройти, Джек, — рядом внезапно нарисовалась сержант Донован. — Это брат фрика, и спорить с ним, как и с тем, другим, себе дороже.

— Благодарю вас, сержант, — Холмс сухо кивнул, но она довольно невежливо повернулась спиной. Впрочем, Майкрофт ее уже не видел, он кинулся вперёд, туда, где виднелась до боли знакомая фигура в пальто. Шерлок стоял, задрав голову вверх, и очень обеспокоенно говорил что-то напряжённо застывшему рядом Джону Ватсону.

Майкрофт тоже посмотрел на крышу, и внутри у него всё похолодело. Потенциальный самоубийца перебрался на строительные леса и балансировал на самом краю плохо закреплённой, раскачивающейся доски, а Грег медленно, крохотными шажками приближался к нему, протягивая руку. Ещё пара ярдов — и он сможет коснуться рукава безумца. Но если тот все-таки прыгнет…

— А ты что здесь забыл? — Шерлок заметил присутствие брата, хотя по-прежнему смотрел вверх.

— Я мог бы задать тебе тот же вопрос, — кусая губы, ответил Майкрофт.

— Мы с Лестрейдом друзья, — голос младшего похолодел. — Но ты — это другое дело. Тебя не было у него в больнице, когда какой-то отморозок воткнул ему в плечо нож три недели назад. И до этого тоже, когда он получил бутылкой по голове, пытаясь утихомирить хулиганов в пабе. Чем сегодняшний случай отличается? Или ты решил все-таки поинтересоваться, с чего это Лестрейд начал ввязываться во все тяжкие, словно ему жить надоело?

Намёк был более чем понятен, и Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. Ножевое ранение в плечо и сотрясение мозга вряд ли квалифицировались как «непосредственная опасность для жизни», поэтому ему даже не сообщили, но общая тенденция была совершенно очевидна: Грег и в самом деле утратил осторожность. Даже на такой опасной работе, как у него, три случая меньше, чем за три месяца — это слишком. Если, конечно, не искать опасность нарочно.

— Я не знал, — глухо проговорил старший брат.

— Просто потому, что _не хотел_ знать, — выплюнул младший.

Полицейское оцепление, между тем, снова расступилось, пропуская бригаду спасателей, которые принялись деловито растягивать на земле огромное ярко-желтое полотнище. Загудели помпы, накачивая воздух. Ещё несколько минут, и место потенциального падения будет полностью покрыто солидных размеров подушкой безопасности. Майкрофт знал, что точно такие же используются во время пожаров в высотных зданиях, чтобы люди, которых огонь заблокировал на верхних этажах, могли выпрыгнуть в окна и безопасно приземлиться.

Вот только есть ли у Грега и психа, которого он пытается спасти, эти несколько минут?

Дальнейшее Майкрофт наблюдал как в замедленной съёмке. Самоубийца издал отчаянный крик и шагнул вниз. Лестрейд, забыв об осторожности, рванулся к нему и вцепился в его куртку, пытаясь удержать. Но не смог и полетел следом, к тому же, сильно ударившись головой об перекрестье металлических труб, служивших ограждением.

Холмс ринулся вперёд, попросту расшвыривая всех, кто попробовал его задержать. Подушка безопасности, хоть и надутая всего наполовину, тем не менее выдержала. Безумец с расфокусированным взглядом и расширенными зрачками, выдающими в нем наркомана, был всего лишь слегка оглушён. А Грег лежал без движения, и из-под его затылка расползалось тёмное маслянистое пятно крови.

Майкрофт, отшвырнув перчатку, прижал дрожащие пальцы к шее Лестрейда. И не почувствовал ничего.

Издав болезненный стон, он притянул безвольное тело к себе, отчаянно обнял и, впервые за много лет, ощутил, как из глаз хлынули слезы.  
— Грег, — беззвучно шептал Холмс, гладя липкие от крови седые волосы. — Любовь моя, что ты наделал?

Он не обращал ни малейшего внимания ни на людей, столпившихся вокруг, ни на то, что рукава его дорогого пиджака пропитались кровью. Майкрофту было плевать на все, кроме безжизненного тела в своих объятиях.


	20. The more you know, you try to forget

— Майкрофт, черт тебя побери, отпусти его! — прорычал Шерлок, сильно встряхнув брата за плечо и выводя его из транса.

Тот перевёл бешеный взгляд на детектива и рявкнул:  
— Иди к дьяволу! Оставь меня!

Шерлок содрогнулся: лицо старшего Холмса, вымазанное кровью, со светлыми дорожками от слез на щеках, действительно внушало ужас. Потому что это было лицо человека, который, не задумываясь, готов нажать ядерную кнопку и уничтожить весь мир. Всего лишь потому, что больше не видит смысла в его существовании.

— Он ещё жив, придурок! — младший брат снова тряхнул старшего за плечо, привлекая внимание к своим словам. — Ты слышишь? Он жив! Если бы ты не поспешил впасть в истерику, то заметил бы, что кровь не останавливается, а значит — сердце бьется. А потому выпусти его и дай возможность Джону оказать помощь до прибытия «скорой». Или хочешь, чтобы Лестрейд истёк кровью и все-таки умер?

— Майкрофт, он прав, — Джон Ватсон сжимал запястье безвольно повисшей руки Грега. — Пульс есть, хотя и совсем слабый. Позвольте мне заняться его раной.

— Жив… — Холмс бережно опустил Грега на батут, из которого уже откачали воздух, и он снова напоминал просто огромный лоскут брезента. Сам Майкрофт чувствовал себя точно так же: словно сдувшийся воздушный шарик. Не было ни сил, ни желания двигаться, он мог лишь сидеть и смотреть, как Джон пытается остановить кровь с помощью бинтов из походной аптечки, которую притащил кто-то из полицейских.

Подняться на ноги Майкрофта заставило только прибытие бригады «скорой». Холмс знал этих врачей и с удовлетворением подумал, что Лестрейда отвезут не в общественную клинику, а в одну из правительственных, где за ним будет гораздо лучший уход. Молодец, Антея: нет сомнений, это она позаботилась. Надо не забыть поблагодарить ее при случае. Толпу уже разогнали, Холмс отстранённо отметил, что, скорее всего, это сделали его люди. Сейчас они уверенно контролировали весь периметр и близлежащие улицы — куда лучше, чем это удавалось полиции.

Тем временем, врачи деловито укладывали Грега на носилки, выслушивая сбивчивые объяснения доктора Ватсона, который придерживал его голову. Они действовали с максимальной осторожностью, но все же раненый вдруг застонал и открыл помутневшие от боли глаза.

— Майкрофт… — едва слышно прошептал он.

Холмс, отпихнув одного из санитаров, склонился над носилками и нежно погладил Лестрейда по лицу.

— Я здесь, мой дорогой, — руки его тряслись от волнения. — Успокойся и отдыхай, все будет хорошо.

— Майкрофт… — ещё более слабым голосом повторил Грег. — Пожалуйста…

Глаза его закрылись, и он снова потерял сознание.

— Вам лучше уйти, сэр, — врач решительно оттеснил Холмса от носилок. — Состояние этого человека критическое, его нужно немедленно доставить в больницу.

— Я поеду с ним.

— Простите, но я не могу этого позволить, — медик поджал губы. — Мы ведь хотим довезти раненого до операционной живым, верно? И если в пути понадобятся экстренные меры по реанимации, лишний человек в машине будет серьезно мешать.

— Он звал меня, вы же слышали, — Майкрофт упрямо шёл за носилками.

— Он бредил, — в голосе врача послышались нотки сочувствия. — При такой травме вряд ли он понимал, где находится и кто с ним рядом. Мне очень жаль, мистер Холмс.

— Вам нужно принять душ и переодеться, сэр, — бесстрастно проговорила Антея, вырастая в двух шагах позади своего босса.

— Потом, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Майкрофт, глядя, как носилки с лежащим на них Грегом скрываются в машине «скорой». — Это можно сделать позже. Сейчас я поеду в больницу.

— Но сэр…

— Я. Поеду. В больницу, — с нажимом повторил Холмс. — Распорядитесь, чтобы водитель подал машину поближе и чтобы ехал прямо за этой «скорой». Не отставая, даже если придётся нарушить все существующие правила дорожного движения.

Она кивнула и, прежде чем отправиться выполнять приказ, протянула начальству упаковку влажных салфеток и очень красноречиво посмотрела на его лицо. Майкрофт вытер щеки и лоб, болезненно поморщившись при виде бурых разводов на ткани. За каждую каплю _этой_ крови он готов был отдать годы своей жизни.

***

— Слушай, я ни черта не понял, — растерянно проговорил Джон, когда обе машины отъехали.

— Твоё нормальное состояние, — Шерлок поморщился.

— Но что это вообще было? — Ватсон смотрел на гениального приятеля в полном недоумении. — То есть я знал, что Грег дружит с твоим братом, но…

— Лучше не лезь в это, — сухо посоветовал Шерлок.

— Я и не собирался, — доктор нахмурился. — Но тут ведь не только дружба, верно? И давно это у них?

— Давно, — детектив скорчил гримасу. — Сказал же, просто забудь.

— Забудешь тут, — Джон зябко поёжился. — Я твоего брата таким ещё никогда не видел. И мне даже в страшном сне не могло присниться, что когда-нибудь увижу.

— Мне тоже, — сознался Шерлок, прежде чем отправиться ловить такси.

***

Следующие несколько часов слились для Майкрофта в один бесконечный кошмар. Он сидел в коридоре, уставившись остановившимся взглядом на белую больничную стену, и в голове не было ни одной мысли. Только липкий страх, который не отпускал ни на мгновение.

Антея принесла чашку чая, от которой Холмс просто отмахнулся, как и от сообщения, что она распорядилась доставить ему чистый костюм, так что он мог бы привести себя в порядок, не покидая клиники. Майкрофт лишь снял пиджак, положив его на колени и сжимая побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Заляпанная пятнами засохшей крови рубашка в сочетании с серым от переживаний лицом делала его похожим на живого мертвеца, но Холмса, обычно аккуратного до педантичности, впервые в жизни совершенно не беспокоил собственный внешний вид.

Лишь под утро, когда Грега перевели из реанимации в палату, сообщив, что жизнь его вне опасности, Майкрофт позволил себе встать и направиться в душ. По словам врача, инспектор очень слаб от потери крови и придёт в сознание ещё не скоро, так что можно было позаботиться о себе.

После Холмс устроился на стуле рядом с кроватью, взял руку Грега в свои и приготовился ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Он смотрел на мертвенно-бледное лицо в обрамлении повязки из бинтов, прислушивался к мерному писку приборов и мучительно размышлял. О том, что следовало наплевать на собственные эмоции и предложить ему остаться друзьями. «Я знаю, как ты боишься его потерять и как он тебе дорог», — вспомнились слова мисс Гамильтон. Холмс тоже это знал, так был ли он вправе рушить их дружбу? Ясно же, Грег очень тяжело это перенёс, иначе почему он в бреду звал именно Майкрофта, а не её!

— Все будет так, как захочешь, — пробормотал Холмс, поднося пальцы инспектора к губам. — Я переживу все, что угодно — только не твою смерть. Пожалуйста, дорогой мой, не умирай.

Несколько раз в палату заглядывала Антея, и Майкрофт отсылал её движением руки. Понимал, что помощница будет уговаривать его поесть или хотя бы выпить чаю. Но даже мысли о еде вызывали тошноту — сейчас, когда Грег лежит здесь без сознания. По его вине!

Когда дверь открылась в очередной раз, Холмс не повернулся на звук, он не сводил взгляда с бледного лица на подушке. И вздрогнул от довольно резких слов:  
— Позвольте узнать, что вы тут делаете?

Майкрофт лишь поморщился. Интересно, кто додумался впустить сюда эту женщину? В конце концов, тут закрытая больница, к тому же его личная охрана наверняка дежурит за дверью, оберегая своего босса.

— Как вы вошли, мисс Гамильтон? — равнодушно поинтересовался он, даже не посмотрев в её сторону.

— Мою медицинскую лицензию пока не аннулировали, — усмехнулась она. — Недоработка с вашей стороны.

— Вряд ли Грег сейчас нуждается в услугах врача вашего профиля, — сухо парировал Холмс. — А что до лицензии… тут вы правы, я подумаю об этом. Как его психотерапевт вы показали себя не слишком состоятельной. Иначе он не лежал бы здесь.

— И это _вы_ мне говорите? — рассердилась она. — Знаете что, мистер… да, кстати, тут мы не на равных. Вы моё имя знаете, а я ваше — нет.

— Неужели?

—  Грег так боялся за вашу репутацию, что старательно скрывал его, — Джин фыркнула. — Оберегал вас всеми силами. Часами говорил о ваших вкусах, привычках, о вашем характере и вашем необыкновенном уме… но никогда не упоминал две вещи: как вас зовут и кем вы работаете.

— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс.

— Холмс, — она горько усмехнулась. — Родственник того детектива?

— Старший брат.

— Мне следовало догадаться, — Джин поморщилась. — Я ведь поначалу на него подумала… когда Грег впервые начал рассказывать про вас и сказал, что не встречал никого умнее. Но я быстро поняла свою ошибку.

— И как же? — в голосе Майкрофта не было интереса.

— Он очень точно описал вашу внешность. Но теперь это не особенно важно. Я повторяю свой вопрос, мистер Холмс: что вы тут делаете?

— Жду, пока Грег очнётся, — Холмс наконец повернулся к ней, но руку инспектора не выпустил. — Он звал меня в бреду… хотел видеть…

— Ну разумеется, он вас звал! — Джин раздраженно топнула ногой. — Вот только как у вас хватило наглости… после того, что вы ему сделали!

— Я лишь облегчил ему выбор, — Майкрофт болезненно поморщился. — Не беспокойтесь, у меня нет намерения мешать вашим отношениям. Удостоверюсь, что Грег в порядке, и сразу уйду.

— Нашим отношениям? — она всплеснула руками, и только тут Холмс заметил, что на её пальце нет обручального кольца. Значит, Грег пока не сделал предложение?

— Вы в своём уме? — прошипела Джин. — Каким отношениям вы не желаете мешать? Мы друзья, а ещё он в некотором роде мой пациент, хотя и не совсем обычный. И знаете что, мистер Холмс, может, я и хотела поначалу чего-то большего, но не в моих привычках позволять себе чувства без единого шанса на взаимность. Мне хватило десяти минут, чтобы убедиться: сердце Грега занято. Я поняла это даже раньше, чем он сам.

— Занято? — Майкрофт удивлённо приподнял бровь. — О чем вы? Он давно в разводе и совершенно свободен.

— Или вы еще больший циник, чем я думала, или… — она окончательно разозлилась. — Я начинаю всерьёз сомневаться: а так ли вы умны, как Грег считает? Ладно ещё он: для него подобные отношения всегда были полным нонсенсом, и мне понадобилось время, чтобы заставить Грега осознать, что он чувствует на самом деле. Он просто не желал признаваться себе в этом. Но вы! Вы хотя бы услышали, что я сказала минуту назад? Он говорил только о вас — часами. И с таким восхищением, что ошибиться было невозможно!

— Мы были близкими друзьями, — холодно парировал Майкрофт. — Разумеется, он рассказывал обо мне.

— Скажите ещё, что у вас были _только_ дружеские отношения, — Джин очень зло усмехнулась.

— А это, мисс Гамильтон, не ваше дело! — с неменьшей злостью отрезал он. — Грег просто слегка запутался… но в итоге оказалось, что связь с мужчиной — не то, что ему нужно.

— А его вы пробовали спрашивать, нужно ему или нет? — фыркнула она. — Грег говорил мне о вашей привычке решать за других. Но, полагаю, вы могли бы учесть и его мнение.

— Именно его я и учёл, — процедил сквозь зубы Холмс. — И не думайте, что мне это далось легко.

— О, ну конечно! — Джин закатила глаза. — Вы ведь его так плохо знаете, верно? Может, у него есть привычка прыгать в постель ко всем подряд? Одной связью больше, одной меньше — какая, собственно, разница? Только это не так, мистер «я-самый-умный»! Между прочим, мне он отказал. Когда мы только познакомились, я пыталась его соблазнить, причём довольно настойчиво. Была пьяна и в расстроенных чувствах, сама не соображала, что делаю. Грег тогда привёз меня к себе домой, потому что побоялся оставить в таком состоянии на улице, после чего отправил спать, уступив собственную кровать. А сам улёгся на диване. Наутро, придя в себя, я оценила его порядочность: много ли на свете мужчин, которые не воспользовались бы подобной ситуацией?

— Это говорит о благородстве Грега, а вовсе не об отсутствии интереса, — бесстрастно заметил Майкрофт. Но мозг уже лихорадочно переваривал полученную информацию, и кусочки пазла стремительно становились на свои места, дополняя общую картину. Неужели он _до такой степени_ ошибся, изначально неверно поняв их отношения? 

— Да, я тоже поначалу так подумала, — Джин усмехнулась. — Какой мужчина! Где еще встретишь подобную порядочность? Грег не выражал желания продолжить знакомство, и я оставила ему свою визитку. Правда, особой надежды, что он позвонит, не испытывала. Но вдруг? Ведь у него наблюдалась явная проблема как раз по моему профилю. Грег упомянул служебное расследование, и я думала, что его депрессия связана с этим. А потом он действительно позвонил… вот только говорить начал не о неприятностях на работе, а о вас. Всегда только о вас, все эти месяцы. И вы ещё удивляетесь, что Грег именно вас звал в бреду? Конечно, кого же ещё!

Она посмотрела на него с нескрываемым презрением и добавила:  
— Вы сказали, я несостоятельна как психотерапевт? Значит, вы думаете, Грег позволил хоть кому-то помочь себе, после того как вы его бросили? Как бы не так! Даже на звонки перестал отвечать! Я пыталась, поверьте. В Ярд приезжала… познакомилась с его подчиненными, они все были в шоке. Говорили: босс полностью с катушек слетел, вообще на человека перестал походить. Не улыбается, не разговаривает, почти не ест. И с головой ушел в работу, причем встревает в любые разборки. Знаете, сколько раз он попадал в больницу за последние три месяца?

— Трижды, включая сегодняшний день, — хмуро проговорил Майкрофт.

—  _Трижды!_ — выплюнула она. — Но это случалось только тогда, когда он не мог воспротивиться. Мелкие травмы Грег игнорировал, попросту отказываясь от помощи медиков.

Майкрофт схватился за голову, которая, казалось, сейчас взорвется от обилия горьких мыслей. Господи, что же он натворил!

— Вы — бесчувственное чудовище, — в голосе Джин снова появилась непередаваемая горечь. — Так обойтись с человеком, который вас по-настоящему любил… настолько любил, что перешагнул через убеждения, предрассудки, через всё, что всю свою жизнь считал нормой! И чем вы ему за это отплатили? Использовали и выкинули! Потому я снова спрашиваю: как у вас хватило наглости прийти сюда? Неужели вы ещё недостаточно зла ему причинили?

— Я… — хрипло пробормотал Майкрофт. — Я объясню ему всё… он придёт в себя, и я попрошу прощения…

— Прощения? — она скорчила презрительную гримасу. — Крайне сомневаюсь, что вы его получите. Уверена, Грег даже говорить с вами не станет. И правильно: вы не заслуживаете такого человека, как он.

С этими словами она развернулась на каблуках и буквально вылетела из палаты, прикрыв дверь несколько громче, чем допускали правила больницы. А Холмс снова бережно взял руку Грега и поднёс к губам.

— Не заслуживаю, — с тоской прошептал он. — Так и есть…

***

Первое, что почувствовал Лестрейд — боль. Она пульсировала и рвалась наружу, грозя взломать кости черепа. Он тихо застонал и попытался сжать голову руками, но не смог даже пошевелить ими.

— Тише, — раздался рядом взволнованный голос, — не двигайся. Чего ты хочешь? Позвать врача?

— Пить… — распухший язык с трудом ворочался в пересохшем рту.

— Пока нельзя, — человек у постели тихо вздохнул. — Подожди, сейчас будет полегче.

Когда губ коснулся смоченный в воде ватный тампон, Грег едва не застонал от облегчения. Он ловил языком капли и мучительно пытался сообразить: что же с ним произошло? А еще — чей голос он сейчас слышал и почему от одного его звука ощутил такое умиротворение. Был только один человек, в чьем присутствии он чувствовал что-то подобное.

«Майкрофт…»

Это имя словно открыло в голове невидимый шлюз, возвращая память. О крыше и несчастном придурке, которого он пытался спасти, о вспышке отчаяния, когда тот все-таки шагнул вниз. Дальше воспоминания обрывались. Должно быть, он в больнице и, скорее всего, тяжело ранен. А ранение сопровождается бредом: иначе почему он слышал голос того, кого здесь не может быть?

— Больно, — пробормотал он.

— Я сейчас позову кого-нибудь, — прохладные пальцы на мгновение коснулись щеки и тут же исчезли. Грег беззвучно вздохнул: пора прекратить мечтать. Майкрофт давно и думать о нем забыл.

Глаза удалось открыть только с третьей попытки, но перед ними все расплывалось, так что Лестрейд видел лишь размытые силуэты. В довершение ко всему начало подташнивать.

Дверь открылась, и в палату вошли двое… кажется. Наверняка он сказать не мог, в глазах троилось, а от попыток приглядеться голова раскалывалась еще сильнее.

— Он жаловался на боль, — взволнованно проговорил один из вошедших. — Нельзя ли увеличить дозу обезболивающего?

— Она и так максимальная, мистер Холмс, — отозвался второй.

Холмс?! Здесь Шерлок или… Нет, этот голос принадлежит _не_ Шерлоку!

— Майкрофт? — хрипло пробормотал Грег.

— Не разговаривайте, инспектор, — второй человек, одетый в белое, склонился над кроватью. — Вы серьезно травмированы, вам нужно отдыхать.

— Я в больнице? — Лестрейд попытался приподняться, но добился только нового взрыва боли. Тело совершенно не слушалось.

— Да, — отозвался врач. И добавил, обращаясь, очевидно, к тому, другому… к человеку, которого просто _не может_ быть здесь. — Я сделаю инъекцию снотворного. Ему еще рановато приходить в себя.

Укола Грег не почувствовал, а потом врач ушел, напоследок попросив… кого-то… немедленно звать, если что-нибудь понадобится. Тот, второй, занял место у постели и осторожно погладил руку раненого.

— Отдыхай, — мягко попросил он.

— Тебя не должно здесь быть, — прохрипел Лестрейд.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Холмс. — Главное, не волнуйся.

— Черта с два! — Грег снова попытался подняться, но его очень заботливо придержали за плечи, не позволяя двигаться. — Я хочу понять, за каким хреном ты сюда пришел. Если это действительно ты, а не порождение моего бреда.

— Это действительно я, — голос «галлюцинации» звучал мягко. — Но не спрашивай сейчас ни о чем, просто засыпай. Обещаю, что отвечу на все твои вопросы, когда тебе станет полегче.

— У меня только один вопрос: что тебе здесь понадобилось? — Грег несколько раз яростно моргнул, пытаясь заставить зрение проясниться, но все равно не смог разглядеть лицо человека, склонившегося над постелью. К тому же, начало сказываться действие снотворного, и язык ворочался во рту еще тяжелее.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, — сознался Майкрофт.

— Ну точно, бред, — глаза Грега закрылись, и он, уже засыпая, с трудом проговорил непослушными губами: — С чего бы тебе…

— С того, что я люблю тебя, невозможный ты человек, — едва слышно пробормотал Холмс, с тоской глядя на уснувшего инспектора. — Вот только у меня нет ни малейшей надежды, что однажды ты снова станешь доверять мне. Не после того, как я сам все испортил.

***

Когда Грег открыл глаза в следующий раз, голова болела меньше, а зрение снова стало четким. «Картинка» лишь немного расплывалась по краям, но, по крайней мере, он теперь ясно видел больничные стены, капельницу, спинку кровати, на которой лежал. И уснувшего прямо на стуле мужчину в дорогом костюме.

Значит, присутствие Майкрофта ему не приснилось. Но что он здесь делает, да еще так долго… В том, что Холмс сидит у его постели много часов, сомневаться не приходилось: костюм слегка помят, на щеках и подбородке щетина, осунувшееся лицо и синяки под глазами. Полный нонсенс для человека, который даже ранним утром после бессонной ночи ухитрялся выглядеть идеально.

Грег кашлянул, и Майкрофт, вздрогнув, открыл глаза.  
— Не самое подходящее место, чтобы спать, — хрипло проговорил Лестрейд. — Почему бы тебе не заняться этим дома?

— Я не собирался засыпать, — по лицу Холмса скользнула легкая гримаса. — Сам не знаю, как отключился.

С этими словами он поднялся и подошел ближе, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо инспектора, и тихо спросил:  
— Тебе лучше?

— Значительно, — Грег поморщился. — Мне не привыкать. Так что благодарю за беспокойство и не смею больше отвлекать тебя от важных государственных дел.

— Грег… — Майкрофт хотел присесть на край кровати, но Лестрейд остановил его жестом.

— Нет, — твердо проговорил он. — Я тронут, но тебе лучше уйти. Страшно подумать, сколько политических потрясений произошло в мире, пока ты тут тратишь время на мою незначительную персону.

— Твоя персона очень значима, — Холмс вздохнул. — Грег, я бы хотел…

—  _Ты_? — снова перебил его Лестрейд. — Всегда ты. Опять не желаешь поинтересоваться, чего хотелось бы _мне_. Ну да, я помню, что тебя это _ни в малейшей степени_ не волнует.

— Грег, это неправда, — Майкрофт закусил губу. — Когда я так говорил, то думал как раз о твоих желаниях, а не о своих. Просто… я неверно их понял.

— Тогда пойми верно сейчас, — Грег посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел отсюда. И чтобы больше не утруждал себя приходами ко мне в больницу.

— Я был неправ, — с горечью проговорил Холмс. — Прости меня.

— О нет, умоляю, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Не говори таких слов, а то как бы небо не рухнуло на землю.

— По-твоему, я не способен признать свою неправоту?

— По-моему, ты утратил способность понимать английский язык, — жестко ответил Лестрейд. — Придется повторить: убирайся, Майкрофт. И не приходи ко мне больше.

— А как же твое обещание, что останешься мне другом, даже если наши отношения прекратятся? — тихо спросил Холмс.

Грег горько рассмеялся.  
— А, ты вспомнил, — презрительно выплюнул он. — Может, припомнишь также, что и сам обещал мне что-то подобное? И с какой стати мне держать слово, которое уже нарушил ты?

Майкрофт сглотнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, невероятным усилием заставив себя оставаться спокойным.

— Ладно, значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, — сухо проговорил он. — А почему? Чтобы, едва покинув больницу, снова начать искать способы в нее попасть? Скажешь, твои демонстративные заигрывания со смертью не были попыткой привлечь мое внимание?

Лицо Лестрейда исказилось яростью.  
— Да пошел ты! — прорычал он. — Мне вообще насрать, помнишь ты обо мне или нет. Ты поэтому торчал рядом со мной все время, пока я был без сознания? Потому что решил, будто это — из-за тебя?

— Потому что ты звал меня, — тихо проговорил Майкрофт. — Сразу после падения. Ты очнулся всего на минуту и в бреду повторял мое имя.

— Я бредил, ты сам сказал, — Грег фыркнул. — Это ничего не значило.

— Пусть так, — Холмс закусил губу. — Но это много значило для меня. Я… скучаю по тебе, Грег.

— Не нужно, — тот поморщился. — Не говори так.

— Это правда.

— Послушай, Майкрофт, — Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул, собирая в кулак всю свою решимость. — Я даю слово, что у тебя больше не будет повода волноваться за меня. Даже если придется совсем отказаться от оперативной работы и погрести себя под горой бумаг — я пойду на это. Теперь ты уйдешь?

— Хорошо, — Холмс беззвучно вздохнул. — Я уйду и больше не стану напоминать о себе. Но если ты когда-нибудь передумаешь… или если понадобится моя помощь — любая… Где бы я ни находился, даже в другой точке мира. Просто дай знать, что хочешь меня видеть, и я прибуду так быстро, как смогу.

Заметив, как на лице инспектора появляется упрямое выражение, он поспешно поднял руку, останавливая готовый сорваться с его губ отказ.  
— Не говори ничего, просто запомни мои слова. Выздоравливай, Грег.

Майкрофт уже прикоснулся к дверной ручке, когда Лестрейд вдруг спросил:  
— А тот парень… ну, наркоман, который спрыгнул. Ты не знаешь, как он?

— Лучше, чем ты, — Холмс мягко улыбнулся. — От падения он не пострадал, но был настолько обдолбан, что даже не понимал, что происходит. Его доставили в больницу и проводят полную детоксикацию. После с ним будут работать психологи. Так что не волнуйся, ты и вправду спас его жизнь. Хотя едва не заплатил за это своей.

Последние слова он произнес совсем тихо, но Грег услышал и нервно сглотнул.  
— Такая уж у меня работа. Ну, не снимать наркоманов с крыш, конечно… Это просто так получилось, не мог же я пройти мимо. И… я сожалею, что заставил тебя волноваться, Майкрофт.

— Я тоже сожалею, — Холмс вздохнул. — Очень о многом… Береги себя, Грег.

— И ты, — прошептал Лестрейд, с болью глядя на закрывшуюся дверь.

А потом зажмурился и тихо застонал.  
«Зачем, Майкрофт? — тоскливо подумал он. — Для чего все это — снова? Разговоры про дружбу и про то, как ты скучаешь? Из жалости, что ли? Решил, что бедный, брошенный тобой дурак ищет способ героически сдохнуть? Не надо, никогда больше не делай так… пожалуйста…»

Под веки словно насыпали песка, а головная боль, отступившая под влиянием адреналина, вернулась и вгрызлась в виски и затылок с новой силой. Грег стиснул зубы, сдерживая еще один болезненный стон. Похоже, лечение снова будет долгим…

***

— Ну, и как ты здесь, герой? — Джон подтащил стул поближе к кровати и улыбнулся.

— Просто прекрасно, — Грег скорчил гримасу. — Если не считать того, что уже готов выть от безделья.

— Прости, что раньше не смог к тебе вырваться, — Ватсон поморщился. — Работы уйма навалилась. Как будто в Лондоне каждый считает своим долгом заболеть под Рождество.

— Да брось, я все равно больше недели был почти овощем, — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Только и делал, что спал.

— Немудрено, — Джон покачал головой. — С пробитой-то головой.

— Подумаешь, — Грег небрежно пожал плечами. — Что мне сделается? Шерлок бы сказал, что мозга все равно нет, так что лишняя дырка в черепе большого вреда не принесет.

— Ничего подобного он не говорил, — Ватсон усмехнулся и вытащил из портфеля солидных размеров сверток. — Я сегодня заходил к нему, хотел с собой позвать. Но он жутко занят, обещал навестить тебя в другой день. А миссис Хадсон тебе пирог с яблоками прислала.

— Жутко занят? — Лестрейд приподнял брови. — Чем же, интересно? У нас в отделе сейчас тишина, насколько я знаю.

— Вроде выслеживает кого-то, — Джон закатил глаза. — По поручению брата.

— А, понятно… — Грег отвел взгляд.

— Кстати, о его брате, — Ватсон смущенно кашлянул. — Прости, что лезу не в свое дело, но… у вас с ним что-то есть?

— Нет, — довольно резко ответил Лестрейд. А потом поморщился и добавил: — То есть _больше_ нет. Мы были вместе, очень недолго. Потом расстались. Извини, Джон, я не хочу это обсуждать.

— Да я просто… — Джон замялся еще больше. — Это не любопытство, не подумай. Ты бы и сам стал задавать вопросы, если бы увидел его после своего падения. Я знаю Майкрофта много лет, но если бы мне кто-то сказал, что он умеет плакать…

— Плакать? — Грег почувствовал, как у него что-то болезненно сжалось в груди. — Майкрофт?

— Он самый, — Ватсон невольно содрогнулся. — Жуткое зрелище, я тебе скажу. Я, признаться, чуть в штаны не наложил. Думал, нас всех, кто это видел, после аккуратненько уберут, и даже трупов никто не найдет.

— Это шутка такая? — сухо спросил Лестрейд.

— Ну, с братом Шерлока никогда заранее не узнаешь… — Джон скорчил гримасу. — Я столько раз за эти годы сталкивался с проявлениями его самодурства, помноженного на неограниченную власть… Так что он вполне мог решить избавиться от свидетелей и…

— Джон, — в голосе Грега появился металл, — это полная чушь! Майкрофт не стал бы _настолько_ злоупотреблять своей властью. Только я не о том спрашивал. Он действительно плакал, ты не шутишь? Но почему? 

— Подумал, что ты умер, и его просто вынесло… — Ватсон фыркнул. — Ни на что не реагировал. Шерлок его не меньше минуты тряс, стараясь привести в себя и объяснить, что ты еще жив.

Лестрейд сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле, возникшего непонятно откуда. То, что сказал Джон, никак не желало укладываться в голове.

— Так что, может вы и «расстались», — напряженно добавил Ватсон, — но по нему я бы этого не сказал.

— Довольно, — голос Грега охрип от эмоций. — Давай сменим тему.

*** 

— Больше откладывать это нельзя, — хмуро проговорил Майкрофт, когда Шерлок разложил перед ним очередную порцию распечаток. — Шон окончательно зарвался, я должен положить этому конец.

— Ты еще не готов, — сдержанно отозвался младший брат. — И в твоем плане полно слабых мест, сам знаешь.

— Не так много, — старший поморщился. — Придется рискнуть. Ситуация в любой момент может выйти из-под контроля. Сторонники евроинтеграции проиграли апелляцию в лондонском суде. Конечно, вопрос голосования в парламенте еще будет подниматься, но это в любом случае только отсрочка, а не решение проблемы. Мы сейчас уязвимы, и Шон, который знает о политических нюансах и слабых местах в нашей системе безопасности лишь чуть меньше меня, непременно воспользуется этой уязвимостью. Ты понимаешь, Шерлок? Теракты в лондонском метро покажутся всем мелкой неприятностью в сравнении с тем, что он способен устроить. Премьер и так паникует! Она даже готова пойти на жесткий брекзит, лишь бы перекрыть границы для мигрантов. И что она сделает, если «старый друг» Эбернети устроит на нашей территории хорошенький бардак с кучей жертв?

— Ты собираешься сунуть голову в пекло, — Шерлок поморщился. — И вряд ли выберешься оттуда живым.

— Возможно, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Но какова альтернатива? Шону нужен я, он желает отомстить за «предательство», когда я не поддержал его амбициозные планы.

— Хочешь заплатить собой за жизни наших обывателей? — младший Холмс приподнял брови. — Какое похвальное… человеколюбие.

— Обыватели здесь ни при чем, — старший брат вздохнул. — Не теракты главная цель Эбернети, они — лишь средство. А будущее страны стоит моей жизни. К тому же, если я не разберусь с ним, он уничтожит мою политическую репутацию. В этом случае моя жизнь и вовсе полностью обесценится.

— Дело твое, конечно, — Шерлок хмурился все больше. — Но ты не должен ехать один. Если Эбернети все-таки решится пойти ва-банк и захватить тебя, а такая вероятность весьма велика, то пусть рядом будет хоть кто-то, кто подстрахует. Давай я поеду с тобой. Или возьми Лестрейда. Он, правда, только вышел из больницы и еще мало на что годится, но все равно остается опытным полицейским.

— Нет, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Его нельзя втягивать. Мы ведь давно договорились: Грег не должен ничего знать.

— Потому что разочаруется в тебе, если услышит о некоторых твоих делах? — детектив усмехнулся. — Тебя всё ещё это волнует?

— Да.

— Удивительно, — младший задумчиво пожевал губу. — Я ведь был уверен, что вы разбежались по твоей инициативе. Что ты просто наигрался и выкинул его, как обычно поступаешь со своими любовниками. И я продолжал бы так думать, если бы не видел тебя, когда он упал с крыши.

— Шерлок, — тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, проговорил Майкрофт.

— Ты что, и в самом деле влюблен, мой бессердечный старший брат? — детектив внезапно стал убийственно-серьезным. — Вот ведь неожиданно…

— Грег не должен ничего знать, — ледяным тоном повторил Майкрофт. — А ты нужен мне здесь. Будешь следить за ситуацией и, в случае нужды, страховать. Каждый день в условленное время я буду выходить на связь, и если однажды этого не случится…

— Нужно будет найти тебя и вытащить, — младший закатил глаза. — Проще простого… учитывая, что у Эбернети минимум шесть нор по всей Европе, в которых он может тебя запереть. И что к моменту, пока я выйду на нужную, от моего дорогого братца вероятнее всего останется только труп. Возможно, не первой свежести.

— Запереть он меня может, — согласился старший. — Но вряд ли сразу убьет. У тебя будет время.

***

Грег досадливо поморщился, выключая телевизор. Бездельничать надоело так, что он едва не лез на стену. Комиссар в принудительном порядке отправил его в отпуск «для поправки здоровья», хотя Лестрейд битый час потратил, доказывая, что чувствует себя хорошо.

И что ему теперь делать? Сидеть дома и плевать в потолок, раз за разом вспоминая то, о чем давно пора забыть? «Я волнуюсь о тебе… скучаю… ты обещал, что останешься мне другом…» И слова Джона: «Может, вы и «расстались», но по нему я бы этого не сказал».

Черт! И как теперь жить со всем этим?

При других обстоятельствах Грег, пользуясь незапланированным отпуском, поехал бы в Масбери. Даже зимой там отлично, особенно если есть запас дров. Сидел бы у камина, завернувшись в плед, со стаканчиком виски и хорошей книгой. Но теперь родительский дом не принесет умиротворения и покоя. Каждый момент жизни Грега заклеймен присутствием Майкрофта, наполнен его голосом, улыбкой, взглядами. Даже в доме, где Лестрейд вырос, ему теперь не скрыться от воспоминаний о своей несостоявшейся любви.

Зачем вообще этот отпуск, если он чувствует себя здоровым? Не иначе, снова Майкрофт руку приложил! Сначала эта понтовая больница, где с простым инспектором обращались как с принцем крови, только что задницу не подтирали. Потом солидная премия, выписанная Скотланд Ярдом «за проявленное мужество». Всё это бесило до белых глаз, потому что Грег прекрасно понимал, _кто_ стоит за внезапно свалившимися на него милостями.

— Во что ты со мной играешь, Майкрофт? — тихо пробормотал он, глядя в погасший экран телевизора. — Сначала выставил вон, а потом почти двое суток сидел у моей постели, просил прощения и рассказывал, что скучаешь… Даже если это правда, надолго ли тебя хватит? Как много времени пройдет, прежде чем ты снова решишь, что «наши отношения с самого начала были ошибкой»? Я тебе что, домашняя зверушка, что ли, которую можно приласкать под настроение, а потом дать пинка, чтобы не путалась под ногами?

«Он решил, что ты умер, и его просто вынесло», — вспомнил Грег слова Джона и нервно сглотнул. Плачущий Майкрофт — нечто невозможное, нарушающее все основы мироздания. Такое даже представить себе не получается. Как и то, _какую_ боль он должен был испытать, раз не сумел сдержать слез. При его-то нечеловеческой способности контролировать свои эмоции.

— Я не знаю, что мне думать, — тоскливо вздохнул Грег. — Просто не знаю…

В следующее мгновение раздался стук в дверь. Лестрейд открыл — и ощутил внутри неприятный холодок. На пороге стояла Антея.

— Вас прислал мистер Холмс? — не особенно приветливо поинтересовался Грег. Приглашать помощницу Майкрофта в квартиру он не спешил.

— Он не знает, что я поехала к вам, — сдержанно ответила она. — И я бы попросила вас не говорить ему о моем визите.

— И как бы я мог ему сказать? — Лестрейд раздраженно фыркнул. — Полагаю, вы в курсе, что мы больше не общаемся.

— Позвольте мне зайти, инспектор, — попросила Антея вместо ответа. — То, с чем я к вам пришла, не следует обсуждать на лестничной площадке.

— Что же, прошу, — Грег отступил от двери и сделал приглашающий жест. — Итак, ваш босс вас не посылал. И чем же я тогда обязан?

— Однажды вы просили рассказать вам, кто стоит за покушением на мистера Холмса, — ровным голосом проговорила Антея. — Сказали, что не хотите оставаться в стороне. Помните?

— Да, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Вы ответили, что мое вмешательство лишь усложнит ситуацию.

— Не только это, — мягко поправила она. — Еще я пообещала, что в тот день, когда я пойму, что вы и в самом деле можете помочь, сама вам все расскажу.

— И такой день настал? — Грег нервно стиснул руки. — Я могу что-то сделать, чтобы устранить грозящую ему опасность?

— Не совсем, — на обычно бесстрастном лице Антеи появилась — и тут же исчезла — болезненная гримаса. — Речь идет об очень старых счетах, и мистер Холмс намерен разобраться с проблемой лично. Но вероятность того, что это будет стоить ему жизни, превышает восемьдесят процентов.

— Нет… — в шоке выдохнул Лестрейд. — Майкрофт же… Он всегда просчитывает каждую деталь! Он просто не может ввязаться во что-то настолько безнадежное!

— Он отдает себе отчет в том, насколько велика опасность, — она поморщилась, но снова очень быстро взяла себя в руки. — Кроме того, слово «безнадежно» здесь не вполне уместно, инспектор. Цель операции — ликвидация человека, который готовит серию терактов по всей территории Великобритании. И эта цель в любом случае будет достигнута. Вопрос в другом: какой ценой? Добраться до того человека нашими обычными методами нет никакой возможности. Но, как я уже сказала, с мистером Холмсом у него старые счеты. Преступник согласится на встречу в надежде поквитаться, и босс пойдет туда один. Большего сказать я не имею права.

— Я понял, — Грег отчаянно кусал губы. — Он сознательно рискует, потому что другого выбора нет. Но что могу сделать я? Пойти с ним?

— Он не позволит, — тихо проговорила Антея. — Даже если бы мистер Холмс и собирался взять с собой кого-то, то… точно не вас. Вами не захотел бы рисковать.

— Ну, знаете! — руки Лестрейда сжались в кулаки.

— Знаю, — она позволила себе легкий смешок. — Вы мне уже говорили, что офицер полиции — это не хрен собачий. Но также я знаю и мистера Холмса. Уж поверьте, инспектор, свою жизнь он может поставить под угрозу, но вашу — никогда. Так что нет, вы не можете поехать с ним и отговорить его от этой поездки тоже не сможете.

— Тогда что? — тихо спросил Грег. — О чем вы хотели просить?

— Дайте ему повод выжить, — губы Антеи дрогнули, и она вдруг совсем по-детски шмыгнула носом. — Если он будет знать, что ему есть к кому возвращаться, то станет гораздо более осторожным. Прошу вас, инспектор! Только вы можете повысить его шансы в этом деле. Только к вам он прислушается!

— Почему вы так уверены?

— Просто знаю, — она изо всех сил пыталась снова взять себя в руки, но ее буквально трясло.

— На самом деле, я не думаю… — начал было Лестрейд, но она прервала его каким-то совершенно отчаянным жестом.

— Думайте что хотите, только исполните мою просьбу! Всего лишь пообещайте, что будете его ждать. Тогда он сделает даже невозможное, чтобы вернуться.

— Только и всего? — Грег горько усмехнулся. —  _Просто_ пообещать? Но вы же понимаете, что он увидит в этом «простом» обещании совсем другое, которое я не могу дать. Как с этим быть?

— Не можете? — Антея поморщилась. — Или не уверены, что можете? Инспектор, ответьте себе на вопрос: что вы почувствуете, если он будет убит? И на что вы готовы пойти, чтобы этого не случилось?

Оценив выражение лица Грега, она удовлетворенно кивнула.  
— Вы сможете, — руки Антеи тем не менее были нервно сжаты. — Есть одна вещь, инспектор, которую вы знаете не хуже меня: когда мистер Холмс чего-то по-настоящему хочет, противостоять его воле невозможно. Так пусть он _захочет_ остаться в живых.

— Вы хотите сказать, что Майкрофт стремится умереть? — Грег недоверчиво приподнял бровь, хотя внутри все похолодело.

— Нет, — она досадливо поморщилась, — конечно, не стремится. Но сейчас перспектива смерти ему достаточно безразлична. Мистер Холмс будет сражаться за достижение поставленной цели, а сохранение собственной жизни при этом не будет первоочередной задачей. И лишь вы можете изменить порядковые номера в списке его приоритетов.

— Почему вы думаете, что мое обещание будет для него что-то значить?

— Должно быть, потому, что знаю его лучше, чем вы, — ровным голосом ответила она.

Грег прикрыл глаза. «На что вы готовы пойти, чтобы его не убили?»

На всё. Действительно — на всё.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд решительно тряхнул головой. — Я поговорю с ним. Но как мне его увидеть?

— Мистер Холмс давно отменил приказ не пропускать вас к себе, — Антея снова выглядела совершенно спокойной. — Так что поезжайте к нему домой.

— А он отдавал такой приказ? — Грег нахмурился.

— Да, — бесстрастно заметила она. — Мистер Холмс не любит быть уязвимым и часто идет на очень жесткие меры, чтобы защититься.

После небольшой паузы Антея добавила:  
— Он улетает в Европу этой ночью, так что лучше бы вам отправиться к нему прямо сейчас. Я на машине, могу вас отвезти.

— Хорошо, — Лестрейд поколебался мгновение, а потом решительно сжал губы. — Только дайте мне минуту: я хочу кое-что взять с собой.

***

Майкрофт открыл дверь, и Грегу показалось, что на мгновение в его глазах блеснула радость.

— Добрый вечер, — тихо поприветствовал инспектор. — Впустишь?

— Конечно, — Холмс отступил вглубь прихожей. — Мне приятно, что ты зашел.

На диване в гостиной стояла наполовину собранная дорожная сумка.  
— Уезжаешь? — напряженно осведомился Лестрейд.

— Ты не удивлен, — поморщившись, констатировал Майкрофт. — Шерлок или Антея?

— Я обещал не говорить, — сухо сообщил Грег.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Холмс. — И как много тебе рассказали?

— Достаточно.

— Выходит, попрощаться зашел?

— А ты, конечно, не собирался этого делать! — раздраженно проговорил Лестрейд. — Так и уехал бы, хотя знаешь, что можешь не вернуться.

— Я обещал не напоминать о себе, — просто ответил Майкрофт. — Но рад, что представился случай увидеть тебя перед этой поездкой.

— Так вот, Майкрофт, — Грег решительно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я не _прощаться_ сюда пришел.

— А зачем?

— Сказать «до свидания»! — руки Лестрейда сжались в кулаки. — Потому что ты вернешься! Ты не заставишь меня оплакивать тебя до конца моих дней.

— А ты стал бы? — голос Холмса едва заметно дрогнул.

Грег раздраженно рубанул ладонью воздух.  
— Не будь идиотом, — прорычал он. — Ты взял с меня слово, что я не буду излишне рисковать, чтобы не давать тебе повода волноваться, а что делаешь сам?

— Я никогда не рискую _излишне_ , — Майкрофт снова поморщился. — Всегда ровно столько, сколько необходимо.

— Тогда пообещай мне, — Лестрейд снова поймал его взгляд. — Дай слово, что вернешься. И что мы еще встретимся.

— Ты этого хочешь?

— Майкрофт, послушай… — Грег вздохнул. — Я не могу гарантировать тебе того, в чем не уверен сам. Например, что у нас есть еще хоть один шанс. Я этого и в самом деле не знаю. Но и не смогу узнать, если больше не увижу тебя. Поэтому — да, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы был, — Холмс нервно сглотнул.

— Тогда дай слово, — твердо повторил Грег. — Обещай, что не позволишь себя убить и не лишишь нас обоих надежды на то, что… у нас еще может быть хоть что-то. Чем бы оно ни было.

Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся.  
— Сделаю все, что от меня зависит. Спасибо, что зашел, Грег.

— Это еще не все, — Лестрейд наконец отвел взгляд. — Я собираюсь отдать тебе кое-что. Расценивай это как угодно: как подарок в память о нашей дружбе, как талисман, как напоминание о данном тобой обещании…

Он засунул руку в карман и разжал кулак. Сердце Майкрофта пропустило удар: на ладони инспектора лежало кольцо.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его взял? —  дрогнувшим голосом поинтересовался он.

— Да, — Грег решительно кивнул.

Холмс осторожно коснулся тонкого золотого ободка. «Вас ждет особое событие?» — вспомнил он. — «Очень особое. Я собираюсь сделать предложение».

Это кольцо точно не могло быть предназначено женщине: ни камней, никаких украшений. Только гладкий металл. Если бы он увидел его _тогда_ …

— Ты купил его для меня? — тихо спросил Майкрофт.

— Для тебя, — Грег не смотрел на него. — Пусть оно будет с тобой там… в общем, куда бы ты ни ехал, ладно? Так я буду уверен, что ты не забудешь о своем обещании.

— Я не забуду, — с чувством проговорил Холмс, забирая кольцо и сжимая его в кулаке. 

Майкрофту мучительно хотелось обнять Грега. Господи, неужели он не заслужил даже такой малости? Ведь это, возможно, будет в последний раз. Но он знал, что не решится.

Зато решился Лестрейд. Шагнул к нему и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Возвращайся, — снова проговорил он, после чего выпустил его и почти бегом кинулся на выход.

Когда в прихожей хлопнула дверь, Холмс разжал руку и снова посмотрел на кольцо. «Расценивай как угодно»... Талисман? Память о дружбе? Любой вариант, кроме того, которого хотел бы сам Майкрофт. И которого когда-то хотел и Грег.

— Что же, хоть это и не предложение, я его все равно принимаю, — тихо проговорил Майкрофт, надевая кольцо на безымянный палец и с удовольствием ощущая прохладную тяжесть металла, от которой за последний год отвык. — Я вернусь к тебе, чего бы мне это ни стоило.


	21. All we have are years and seconds

Целую неделю Грег не находил себе места. Его настроение напоминало качели, кидая из самобичевания к отчаянной надежде и обратно. Какого черта он позволил Майкрофту уехать? Да, Антея сказала, что отговаривать его бесполезно, но разве Грег не мог хотя бы попытаться? Вместо того, чтобы говорить пустые, никому не нужные слова, следовало держать обеими руками и не выпускать! Надо было признаться ему в любви, наконец! Сказать, что Грег не переживёт его смерти, что нужно остаться, выждать время! Может быть, придумать другой план: Майкрофт ведь — гений, он нашёл бы способ добиться всего, чего хочет, и при этом свести риск к минимуму. Или хотя бы потребовать, чтобы взял с собой. Лучше умереть, защищая его, чем жить с мыслью, что даже не попробовал этого сделать!

Днем ему с трудом удавалось сосредоточиться на бытовых проблемах, а ночи оборачивались кошмарами. Снилось одно и то же, в разных вариантах: как Грег стоит над открытым гробом и смотрит на мертвенно-бледное, застывшее лицо самого дорогого человека, который у него когда-либо был. Как гладит его по щеке, шепча те три слова, которые так и не решился произнести. Вот только услышать их Майкрофт уже не может… А потом Лестрейда просто оттесняют, и крышка опускается, скрывая от него Майкрофта навсегда. Остается лишь беззвучно глотать слезы, слушая, как комья земли со стуком ударяются о полированное дерево гроба.

Этот глухой, безнадежный звук преследовал Грега ещё долго после пробуждения.

Вечером седьмого дня, когда Лестрейд с ужасом думал о том, чтобы попытаться заснуть, на его пороге неожиданно появился Шерлок. Грег вцепился в его плечи, собираясь спросить… но голос отказал, и из горла вырвалось только полузадушенное хрипение.

Детектив поморщился, освобождаясь от хватки, и наградил усмешкой. Но как-то вяло, без своего обычного ехидства. Он тоже выглядел потухшим и измученным.

— Вижу, ты в курсе, — вместо приветствия сказал он. — Это довольно странно. Майкрофт был твёрдо намерен всё от тебя скрыть.

— Я виделся с ним перед отъездом, — сдавленно проговорил Грег. — По собственной инициативе. Он… он и скрыл бы. Да я вообще-то и не знаю ничего, кроме одного: это опасно.

— Опаснее, чем ты думаешь, — Шерлок скривился. — В данный момент я не уверен, что мой брат все ещё жив.

Лестрейд как зомби прошёл в гостиную и буквально рухнул на диван, поскольку ослабевшие ноги отказывались держать. Схватился руками за голову и прошептал:  
— Расскажи мне все, что можешь. Хотя бы сейчас, прошу тебя! Я имею право знать хоть что-то!

Шерлок тяжело опустился в кресло. И то, что в его движениях не было привычной элегантной лёгкости, напугало Грега даже больше, чем сказанные до этого слова.

— Майкрофт не выходит на связь уже три дня, — устало проговорил он. — Сначала все было нормально, я даже начал думать, что ему удастся… Он провернул все безупречно, сумел выйти на человека, за которым охотится. Когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, брат предупредил: все идёт к тому, что его захватят. И попросил не вмешиваться сутки или около того. Но прошло уже втрое больше времени…

— И что ты думаешь делать? — Грег закусил губу. — Если что, имей в виду: я в стороне не останусь! Не в этот раз!

— На что-то подобное я и рассчитывал, — в голосе Шерлока прозвучало удовлетворение. — Джон тоже сказал, что не отпустит меня одного. Втроём мы, пожалуй, имеем шансы на успех. Но прежде я хочу, чтобы ты ответил: что тобой движет? С Джоном все ясно, он — адреналиновый наркоман. Для него заварушка с риском для жизни — лучшее, о чем можно мечтать после нескольких месяцев мирного семейного быта. А ты?

— Ты знаешь.

— Я знаю только, — жёстко проговорил детектив, — что ты соглашаешься поставить на карту собственную жизнь. Но ради чего? Вы с моим братом уже расстались.

— Это так, — кивнул Грег. — Но вместе мы или нет, Майкрофт мне очень дорог. Помнишь, что ты сам сказал, когда все это только началось? Что я скорее сдохну, чем позволю кому-то тронуть хоть один волос на его голове. Это было правдой тогда – и это до сих пор так.

— Этого мало, — Шерлок поморщился. — Я ждал другого ответа. И хочу получить его прежде, чем решу: стоит ли мне посвящать тебя в подробности. Те самые, которые в данный момент знаем лишь мы с братом. Опасности подвергается не только жизнь Майкрофта, всё гораздо сложнее. Так почему я должен тебе доверять?

— Потому что я люблю его, — Лестрейд твердо посмотрел Холмсу в глаза.

— Хорошо, — Шерлок едва слышно вздохнул, но это был откровенно облегченный вздох. — Тогда я могу рассказать тебе то, что Майкрофт все эти месяцы от тебя скрывал. У меня есть надежда, что ты поймёшь ситуацию правильно.

— А он думал, не пойму? — в голосе Лестрейда прозвучала искренняя обида. — Разве я дал ему повод во мне сомневаться?

— Нет, — Холмс фыркнул. — И потому он не хотел давать такой повод тебе.

— Разве это возможно?

— Сейчас посмотрим, — Шерлок поморщился. — Я собираюсь рассказать тебе все как есть. Ты должен согласиться с моим планом полностью, и тогда сможешь принять в нем участие — или забыть о нем.

— Я согласен заранее, — твёрдо проговорил Грег. — Можешь даже ничего не рассказывать.

— Нет, — в голосе Холмса появился холод, и Лестрейд вздрогнул: настолько он сейчас был похож на брата. — Мне не нужны сюрпризы, которые ты можешь преподнести, если начнёшь руководствоваться своими надуманными правилами и принципами. Человек, на которого охотится Майкрофт, а теперь и я, должен быть убит. Его нельзя арестовать, нельзя пощадить. Даже если он будет безоружен и беспомощен, будет молить о пощаде. Это не обсуждается.

Он хмуро посмотрел на притихшего инспектора и жёстко спросил:  
— Ты все ещё хочешь в этом участвовать?

— Все ещё хочу, — Грег упрямо поджал губы. — Но ты прав, объяснения мне нужны.

— Я готов их дать, затем и пришёл. Но история долгая, а время дорого. Потому буду признателен, если ты не станешь перебивать. Если останутся вопросы, сможешь задать их, когда я закончу.

— Хорошо, — Лестрейд откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки на груди. — Я слушаю.

— Этого человека зовут Шон Эбернети, — Шерлок как-то болезненно скривился. — Лорд Эбернети, если быть точнее. И когда-то он был близким другом нашей семьи. Мне повезло, что я сильно младше братьев, на меня этот человек почти не обращал внимания. Мог потрепать по голове, привезти подарок. А вот мои братья были удостоены куда более пристального интереса. Особенно Майкрофт, который с детства интересовался политикой. Шон говорил с ним, как со взрослым, посвящал в детали разных интриг, позже даже советовался… удивительно ли, что братец уже годам к двенадцати буквально ел у него с руки?

— Этот Эбернети был политиком? — спросил Грег и тут же прикусил язык: обещал же не перебивать.

— Он руководил тем ведомством, где Майкрофт начинал свою карьеру, — кивнул Шерлок. — Брат попал туда по протекции «друга семьи», который в тот момент таковым уже не являлся. Это была скверная история, и Майкрофт не знал подробностей, а я ему не рассказал. Мне было около десяти, когда отец как-то вернулся от Норбертона в страшной ярости. Они закрылись с мамой в кабинете и что-то долго обсуждали на повышенных тонах. Братьев дома не было, оба учились в университете, а про меня родители просто забыли. Мама кричала, что с самого начала была против визитов этого садиста в наш дом, что отец напрасно позволял ему так много общаться с мальчиками, а тот лишь соглашался: да, ты была против, но я думал — это преувеличение. Мы же с Шоном дружим с детства, я никогда не замечал за ним подобных склонностей…

— Да что он сделал-то? — не выдержал Грег, и Шерлок остановил его раздражённым жестом. Помолчи, мол!

— Я напросился с отцом в Шоскомб при первом же удобном случае и расспросил конюхов, — детектив скорчил гримасу. — Эбернети в тот день уехал кататься верхом на одной из лучших лошадей сэра Роберта, а вернулся пешком, в порванных бриджах и ужасно злой. Заявил, что «мерзкая скотина» испугалась лисы и понесла, он свалился с седла и выстрелил в лошадь: такая тварь не должна жить. Ещё и похвалился, что пуля застряла в позвоночнике, умирать эта дрянь будет долго. Сэр Роберт впервые на памяти моего отца тогда вышел из себя. Ты же видел его: образец сдержанности, а тут сам схватился за ружьё. Эбернети с позором выгнали и отказали от дома, точнее от обоих: отец потребовал, чтобы у нас он тоже больше не появлялся. А потом они полночи вдвоём искали несчастное животное, чтобы избавить от мучений. Норбертона эта история страшно подкосила.

— Могу себе представить, — Грег горестно вздохнул. — Его лошади для него — как дети, я сам это видел. Да и разве можно так… с невинным животным…

— Майкрофт тогда как раз начинал работать с ним, — Шерлок снова поморщился, — всего семнадцать, еще даже диплом не получил, и уже на такой ответственной должности. Вундеркинд! От него решили все скрыть, чтобы не мешать карьере, которая обещала быть блестящей. Почти пять лет все шло хорошо, а потом случилась история с Ховардом. У меня нет доказательств, но я всегда думал, что Шон нарочно подложил его к Майкрофту, чтобы потом спасти своего протеже — и зацепить покрепче. Было очевидно, что братец далеко пойдёт, в свои двадцать два он уже покинул ведомство Шона и занимал куда более весомую должность, чем бывший покровитель, хоть ещё и не такую, как сейчас.

— Мразь какая этот Эбернети, — выплюнул Грег.

— Хуже, чем ты думаешь, — Шерлок закусил губу. — Тогда же случилась неприятная история с… другим нашим братом. Ты знаешь, как он умер?

Лестрейд лишь покачал головой. Майкрофт говорил, что никто из семьи не любит вспоминать об этом, поэтому никогда не рассказывал.

— Шерринфорд связался с плохой компанией, пристрастился к игре и спускал гигантские деньги на рулетке. Мы значительно позже выяснили, что деньгами его снабжал Шон. В долг, конечно. И когда он потребовал все вернуть, брат пришёл к Майкрофту. Не мог сознаться родителям, что свалял такого дурака. Я лишь годы спустя узнал все подробности, — Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Всю жизнь считал, что Майкрофт виноват в смерти Шерринфорда, поскольку отказал ему в помощи.

— Почему? — Грег закусил губу.

— Потому что Шерринфорд застрелился и оставил записку. В ней говорилось, что он не может вынести позора, а Майкрофт не смог помочь.

— Поэтому ты всю жизнь ненавидел его?

— Не ненавидел, — детектив скорчил гримасу. — Не доверял его братским чувствам. То есть я просто не знал… Он лишь прошлым летом рассказал мне, как все было. Майкрофт тогда пошёл к Шону и попросил время, чтобы собрать нужную сумму. А Эбернети ответил: «Зачем тебе время, мой мальчик? Просто принеси мне кое-какие документы, я знаю людей, которые готовы за них очень хорошо заплатить. И мне долг отдашь, и для себя ещё останется». Майкрофт возмутился и отказал.

— Он не мог поступить иначе, — руки Грега сжались в кулаки. — Тебе не в чем его винить.

— Своим отказом он подписал приговор нашему старшему брату, но я его понимаю, — Шерлок вздохнул. — Шерринфорд сам влип и подставил Майкрофта, ясно же, что Шон именно затем и ввергал одного брата в долги, чтобы заставить второго сделать то, что ему нужно. Но… понимаешь ли его _ты_ , Лестрейд? Как бы ты сам поступил, предложи тебе кто-то совершить государственную измену, чтобы спасти члена семьи?

— Арестовал бы. Но Майкрофт не заявил на него, да? Из-за истории с Ховардом?

— Зришь в корень, — Шерлок фыркнул. — Да, он промолчал, и даже никому из семьи не рассказал. Много лет терпел обвинения, что бросил в беде родного брата — и ни слова в своё оправдание! А все потому, что есть лишь одно, чем он дорожит больше, чем семьёй, больше, чем собственной жизнью. Это его карьера и безупречная репутация в политических кругах. Пожалуй, он не рискнул бы этим даже ради тебя… ведь без того, чему он посвятил свою жизнь, Майкрофт станет бесполезным. Такого ему не пережить.

— Я понимаю, — Грег вздохнул. — Всегда понимал. Когда он… когда я застрелил Ховарда…

— _Он_ это сделал, Лестрейд, мы оба знаем, — Шерлок покачал головой, — так что прекращай благородно брать вину на себя. Да, тогда он тоже спасал свою репутацию. И то, что ты это понял и простил, даёт мне надежду, что сможешь понять и остальное.

— Остальное?

— После истории с Шерринфордом Майкрофт начал следить за Эбернети. Вникать во все его дела. И лет двенадцать назад сумел-таки поймать за руку. Сразу стало понятно, откуда у Шона большие деньги, как ему удаётся поддерживать свой довольно расточительный образ жизни, если от фамильного состояния давно ничего не осталось. Этот мерзавец годами торговал государственными секретами, не брезговал продажей оружия и военных разработок террористам, сдавал планы операций. На его счету не одна жизнь, хотя он и не убивал своими руками.

— И почему он до сих пор не в тюрьме? — лицо Грега было очень хмурым.

— Вот этого вопроса Майкрофт всегда и боялся, — сознался Шерлок. — Понимал, что ты его задашь, а ему придётся сказать правду. И что эта правда, вероятно, убьёт уважение и восхищение, которое ты к нему испытываешь.

— Дай догадаюсь, — Грег судорожно выдохнул. — Майкрофт снова его простил, побоявшись, что всплывёт история с Ховардом?

— Не простил, — голос Шерлока стал жёстким. — Но и под суд не отправил. Официально Шон Эбернети мертв уже больше десяти лет. Он не сел в тюрьму, но лишился всего: имени, состояния, даже возможности приехать в нашу страну. Ему пришлось бежать, поджав хвост, и Майкрофт твёрдо пообещал: даже если он изменит имя и внешность, въехать на территорию Великобритании ему не позволят. Потому что отпечатки его пальцев будут в базах всех спецслужб, и стоит только ему запросить британскую визу, Майкрофт об этом узнает. Эбернети скрылся в Европе и там нашёл себе покровителя…

Последние слова Шерлок произнёс настолько изменившимся голосом, что Грега осенила догадка:

— Мориарти!

— Мориарти, — лицо детектива было каменным, — очень пригодились таланты Шона, его беспринципность и знания о нашей стране. За большинством дел милейшего Джима, которые принесли Майкрофту особенную головную боль, стоял именно Эбернети. Потом Мориарти умер, я почти разобрался с его сетью, и, казалось, Шон уже не опасен. Но прошлой весной выяснилось, что это не так. Ненависть к Майкрофту, лишившему его всего, победила осторожность. Шон несколько лет вкладывал деньги, которых под руководством своего нового шефа заработал немало, в финансирование сторонников отделения от ЕС, он мечтал учинить в нашей стране такой бардак, чтобы Майкрофт потерял голову и утратил осмотрительность. Попутно он вспомнил про Ховарда и пообещал тому круглую сумму за смерть Майкрофта. А еще устроил настоящую охоту на тебя.

— На меня? — Грег нервно сглотнул. — Почему?

— Потому что слабости Майкрофта всегда работали против Майкрофта, — сухо констатировал Шерлок. — Одна такая уже дала Эбернети козырь против него на долгие годы. Та попытка убийства, о которой ты знаешь, была «пробным шаром». После неё Шон понял, что тебя охраняют, а значит, для моего братца ты — не просто минутная прихоть. С тех пор убить тебя не пытались, к счастью для тебя. Потому что никакая охрана не остановит пулю снайпера. Но люди Майкрофта предотвратили с десяток попыток похищения.

— Я даже не знал! — в шоке пробормотал Грег.

— Конечно, — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Тебя же опекали профессионалы. Ты и не должен был их замечать. Если бы Шону удалось заполучить тебя, Майкрофт отдался бы ему в руки без дополнительных условий. А этого нельзя было допустить.

— И он молчал! — в сердцах проговорил Лестрейд. — Просто делал вид, что ничего не происходит!

— Я говорил тебе, что пока ты с ним, опасность будет всегда, — в голосе Шерлока появился холод. — И что тебе придётся мириться со многими вещами.

— Твою мать! — Грег закусил губу, шокированный пришедшей в голову мыслью. — Ты тогда ещё говорил, что если мне все это не нравится, то выход лишь один: бросить его! Скажи, он меня именно поэтому прогнал? Решил, что так я буду в безопасности?

— Прогнал все-таки… — Шерлок мрачно усмехнулся. — Я не знал. Но, если честно, не думаю, что причина была именно такой. Майкрофт был уверен, что у него всё под контролем. И терять тебя ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирался. Так что, скорее всего, дело было в чем-то другом.

— И в чем же?

— Сам у него спросишь. Если будет возможность, конечно.

Он едва слышно вздохнул и добавил:  
— Я ведь сказал: возможно, Майкрофта уже нет в живых. Хотя он считал, что Шон не будет его убивать. Не быстро, по крайней мере. Этот садист захочет получить сполна за все обиды, которые братец ему нанёс. Так что шанс найти и вытащить его у нас есть.

— И когда мы отправляемся?

— Значит, ты со мной? — ухмылка у Шерлока вышла немного неуверенной. — Несмотря на то, что, фактически, придётся участвовать в убийстве? Потому что мы не можем вытащить Майкрофта и снова отпустить Шона. Брат никому не сказал, куда отправляется, даже его люди не в курсе. Он предпочтёт умереть, но не допустить, чтобы живой Эбернети предстал перед судом. Я имею право привлечь людей Майкрофта только в одном случае: если удостоверюсь, что мой брат погиб. Тогда ему уже будет неважно, возьмут ли Шона живым и что он расскажет.

— Он ничего не расскажет, — губы Грега сжались в тонкую линию. — Так что давай прекратим терять время. Где, по-твоему, Майкрофт, и что мы должны делать?

***

— Поспи, Лестрейд, пока есть время, — Шерлок склонился над своими записями, вычеркивая в них что-то, внося исправления и дописывая новые строчки. — Мне надо подумать, так что в ближайшие пару часов мы отсюда не двинемся.

Грег свернулся на своей куртке и прижал колени к животу. Он не был уверен, что удастся заснуть. Джон давно уже похрапывал, и Лестрейд ему слегка завидовал. Казалось, бывший военный врач лучше любого из них приспособлен к такому приключению; а может, дело было в том, что он не настолько сильно переживал, как двое его спутников. Шерлок напоминал натянутую струну, казалось — тронь, и лопнет с пронзительным звоном. А сам Грег… его ни на минуту не отпускала мысль, что подошел к концу уже третий день, они объехали половину Европы и все ещё не знают, где этот сумасшедший преступник держит Майкрофта. Седьмые сутки в плену… и с каждой минутой шанс найти его живым становится все более призрачным.

Лестрейд перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и бросил взгляд из-под ресниц на сосредоточенного Шерлока. Тот хмурился, исправляя что-то в своих записях. Грег в первый день пытался посмотреть, но ничего не понял. Это был не английский язык и, похоже, вообще не язык, а какой-то шифр, состоящий из странных символов, не имеющих отношения ни к одному алфавиту, графиков, пиктограмм и прочих неведомых закорючек. Но чем бы оно ни было, Шерлок во всем этом прекрасно разбирался. Он уверенно вёл спутников за собой, ориентируясь на какие-то одному ему ведомые знаки. Они побывали уже в четырёх тайных убежищах, где мог скрываться Эбернети, в одном из них чудом ушли от столкновения с вооруженной охраной. Но никаких следов Майкрофта так и не нашли.

— Шерлок, — Грег отчаялся заснуть и молчать тоже больше не мог, — скажи, что ты знаешь, где его искать. Прошу тебя.

— Два варианта, — тот закусил губу и даже не посмотрел на Лестрейда, продолжая что-то писать. — Или больше, но тогда все безнадёжно. Единственный шанс, что мы найдём Майкрофта в одном из двух оставшихся мест, о которых я знаю точно. Потому что нор у Эбернети может быть много… а время работает против нас. Конечно, рано или поздно я вычислю все его убежища, но…

— У Майкрофта нет столько времени, — утвердительно проговорил Грег. — Итак, сейчас надо выбрать из двух. К какому варианту склоняешься?

— Смотри, — Холмс поманил его к себе и продемонстрировал снимки со спутника на экране телефона, — это мне прислала Антея. Говорит, в этом районе в последние дни все тихо, но только на первый взгляд. На самом деле…

— Антея? — удивился Грег. — Ты же сказал, люди Майкрофта не в курсе.

— Она не знает ничего о Шоне и о том, почему братец сделал из себя наживку, — раздраженно отозвался Шерлок. — Точнее, знает только в общих чертах. Но может помочь координировать поиски. Тем более что ей предстоит завершать операцию, если мы провалимся и Майкрофт погибнет.

— Ладно, и что она выкопала?

— Я дал ей координаты, она наблюдает за любыми изменениями через правительственные средства слежения. Похоже, в этот раз мы направляемся куда нужно. Если только эта хитрая бестия не создаёт видимость нарочно, чтобы запутать следы. Он-то лучше всех знает, какие возможности есть у людей Майкрофта и на что способен я.

— А про тебя-то откуда? — Лестрейд устало поморщился. — Он ведь тебя в последний раз видел ещё ребёнком.

— Потому что меня хорошо знал его умерший босс, — сухо констатировал Шерлок. — Пожалуй, Мориарти понимал, как я мыслю, значительно лучше, чем кто угодно другой. И наверняка поделился с подручным.

— Шерлок, а ты действительно… — Грег осекся и закусил губу, не решаясь задать вопрос.

— Нет, — жёстко ответил тот. — Мой брат может быть подвержен таким слабостям, но не я.

«Майкрофт прав, ты был к нему сильно неравнодушен, — Лестрейд лишь покачал головой, изучая застывшее лицо детектива. — Настолько, что не можешь выкинуть его из мыслей до сих пор!»

— А ты не думаешь, что раз Мориарти так хорошо тебя знал, — тихо поинтересовался Грег, — то вполне мог научить Эбернети, как заманить тебя в мышеловку? Вдруг все то, что заметила Антея, показано тебе специально, в надежде, что ты поведёшься и попадёшь к нему в руки?

— Почти наверняка это так и есть, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Более того, с Джима сталось бы даже предсказать, кто именно будет со мной. Из тех троих, кому он угрожал, прежде чем застрелиться, двое сейчас здесь.

— Но у нас небогатый выбор, верно?

— Верно, — спокойно согласился Холмс. — Просто будем держать в голове возможность ловушки и постараемся соблюдать максимальную осторожность.

***

Шесть часов спустя они стояли над телами двух охранников, которых Джон и Грег вырубили рукоятками пистолетов.

— Нам нужно попасть внутрь, — проговорил Холмс, задумчиво кусая губы. — Самый простой способ: двое переоденутся, а третий будет «нарушителем», которого поймали. Но есть одна проблема: придётся общаться с товарищами этих двоих красавчиков. А никто, кроме меня, не говорит по-португальски.

— Значит, «нарушителем» буду я, а ты охранником, — спокойно заявил Грег. — Если Эбернети внутри и меня доставят к нему, как думаешь, он меня узнает? Может поверить, что я очертя голову кинулся искать Майкрофта в одиночку?

— Тебя — не факт, а вот меня узнал бы точно, — Шерлок поморщился. — Но выбора нет, придётся делать, как ты говоришь, а потом посмотрим по обстоятельствам. Так что раздевайте этих ребят и свяжите покрепче, на случай если очухаются раньше времени.

В следующие несколько минут Лестрейду оставалось только поражаться, сколь многочисленными талантами обладает его гениальный друг. Сначала тот мастерски изменил с помощью грима внешность, свою и Джона, так что они вполне сошли бы за местных. Автозагар придал коже смуглость, линзы изменили цвет глаз, волосы Ватсона Шерлок намазал каким-то раствором, сделав тёмными, а собственные обильно смазал гелем и «зализал», так что от кудрей не осталось и воспоминания.

— Знойные южане, — пошутил Грег, пока Холмс колдовал над его запястьями. Узлы на веревке выглядели надежней некуда, но этот фокусник, ухмыляясь, объяснил, что достаточно будет резко развести руки в стороны и все развяжется само.

— Шерлок, эта дрянь хоть отмоется? — с сомнением спрашивал Джон, разглядывая себя в небольшое зеркальце. — А то меня Мэри домой не пустит. Потому что не узнает!

— Твоя жена — спецагент, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Так что, во-первых, узнает в любом виде, а во-вторых, я уверен, ей приходилось с собой и не такое проделывать. Но вообще-то помоешь голову раза три — и ни следа краски не останется.

В этот момент ожила рация, снятая с пояса одного из вырубленных охранников. Шерлок, изменив тембр голоса, что-то прошепелявил в ответ на прозвучавший вопрос, и вдалеке тут же завыла сирена.

— Началось, — сквозь зубы проговорил детектив. — Джон, ни слова и делай то же, что делаю я. Лестрейд, мужайся. Мы тебя в любом случае вытащим, только сначала найдём Майкрофта.

— Не волнуйся обо мне, спасай его, — поспешно ответил Грег. К ним уже бежали какие-то люди, и времени на разговоры больше не оставалось.

Джон подтолкнул Грега автоматом в спину, заставляя двигаться навстречу людям Эбернети.

***

— Какая встреча, старший детектив-инспектор, — пожилой мужчина, перед которым Грега поставили хмурые охранники, говорил по-английски идеально.

— Простите, что не могу оценить, — Лестрейд старательно делал подавленный вид. — Не имею чести знать вас.

— Что, любовничек не поделился воспоминаниями детства? — сочувственно поцокал языком Эбернети. — Как это похоже на Майкрофта! И то верно, подстилкам нужно знать только в какой стороне спальня, ничего другого им сообщать необязательно.

Грег скрипнул зубами и промолчал. Шерлок и Джон передали его другим парням, а сами «вернулись охранять периметр». Другими словами, они просто отделились от всех и, должно быть, сейчас обыскивают этот огромный дом, пытаясь найти место, где держат Майкрофта.

«Только бы он и вправду был здесь! — думал Лестрейд, выслушивая глумливые издевательства Эбернети. — И все ещё живым! Майкрофт, слышишь? Мы уже рядом, ты только держись! Ты же мне обещал!»

Его задача — отвлечь на себя внимание. И, по возможности, не дать себя убить, пока друзья не придут на помощь. О том, что именно на него, скорее всего, ложится и ещё одна ответственность, Грег пока старался не думать. «Эбернети нельзя арестовать, нельзя пощадить, — вспомнились слова Шерлока. — Даже если он будет безоружен и беспомощен, будет молить о пощаде».

— Я мечтал встретиться с вами гораздо раньше, инспектор, — с ухмылкой проговорил Шон. — Сейчас вы бесполезны. Майкрофт даже не поморщится, если вас начнут убивать у него на глазах. Жаль, что игрушки ему так быстро надоедают!

Грег не смог сдержать улыбки, полной облегчения.  
— Значит, он жив!

— Такой упорный ублюдок, — Эбернети изобразил искреннее сожаление. — Ему не дают еды уже неделю, а три дня назад я запретил приносить ему воду. От жажды люди так быстро сходят с ума… Все, кто был у меня в гостях до него, ломались к концу вторых суток. Один себе вены зубами перегрыз, представляете? Ещё двое размозжили головы о стену. Но Холмс держится, хотя уже даже подняться не может. Впрочем, это вопрос времени. Знаете, как долго человек может прожить без воды?

— От трёх до пяти дней, в зависимости от окружающей температуры, — сквозь зубы процедил Лестрейд. И, не выдержав, спросил: — Зачем вам это? Для чего так издеваться над людьми?

— А почему нет? — рассмеялся тот. — Я и с вами так поступлю, раз уж вы ко мне пожаловали. Если, конечно, не умрете во время допроса. Дело в том, инспектор… я не думаю, что вы нашли меня сами. И где же Шерлок?

— Откуда мне это знать? — Грег посмотрел на него с вызовом.

Эбернети сделал знак одному из своих людей, и тот с силой ударил Лестрейда в живот. Грег рухнул на пол, сосредоточившись только на одном: чтобы ненароком не дёрнуть руками и не повредить хитрый узел, завязанный младшим Холмсом.

— Вы знаете, где он, — прошипел Эбернети. — И скажете мне! Почему он отправил вас сюда одного? Каков его план?

— Шерлок ненавидит Майкрофта, — сквозь зубы выплюнул Грег. — Он сам мне сказал. Не знаю, в курсе ли вы, но у них был третий брат. И Шерлок уверяет, что Майкрофт его убил. Так что зря вы думаете, что он захочет спасать…

— Неверный ответ, — Шон, точно примерившись, нанёс Лестрейду чувствительный удар мыском ботинка под рёбра. — Майкрофт, конечно, и в самом деле убил старшего брата. Но, повторяю, вы не могли найти это место без помощи Шерлока, значит, он тоже здесь.

— Я полицейский, — превозмогая боль, прошипел Грег. — Многое могу, о чем вы даже не догадываетесь. К тому же Майкрофт рассказал мне не только о том, где находится дверь в его спальню. Мы два месяца жили вместе, он предвидел, что однажды попадёт в беду, и заранее подсказал, где следует искать.

— Какая трогательная преданность, — Эбернети глумливо скривился. — Он вас выкинул вон, а вы по-прежнему готовы ради него на все. Так сильно зацепил, да?

— Я дал ему слово, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Что найду и выручу в любом случае, даже если мы расстанемся.

— Очень, очень сильно зацепил, — Шон расхохотался. — Просто прелестно! Вы такой идиот, инспектор. Майкрофт никого не любит, он лишь использует людей. Он любил, если это можно так назвать, всего один раз в жизни. Но и тогда чувства не помешали ему хладнокровно уничтожить жизнь и карьеру любимого человека. Правда, до сих пор не забыл… вы замечали кольцо у него на пальце? Всю жизнь носит, так трогательно…

«Кольцо… но ведь я сам выбросил его в камин! — Грег почувствовал, что задыхается. — Раз этот ублюдок говорит, что у Майкрофта на пальце кольцо, значит… Боже, он носит его? Не просто взял, а надел?!»

— Вы пытаетесь меня уязвить? — Лестрейд посмотрел на Эбернети снизу вверх и скорчил гримасу. — Напрасно. Я знаю про Ховарда. А вы знаете, как он умер?

— Не интересовался, — фыркнул Шон. — И как же?

— Я застрелил его, — Грег зло усмехнулся. — За оказание сопротивления при аресте.

— Бедняга Джейсон, — Эбернети с притворным огорчением покачал головой. — Пал жертвой ревности любовника Майкрофта. Того самого Майкрофта, который с первого дня знакомства был ему отвратителен. Какая ирония!

Лестрейд не успел придумать ответ: за дверью раздался сильный шум, и она резко распахнулась, пропуская нескольких человек, которые волокли за собой Шерлока и Джона. Эбернети нахмурился и спросил что-то на том же странном, полном шипящих звуков языке, на котором общался с его людьми младший Холмс, а потом, получив ответ, глумливо усмехнулся.

— Глупый план, Шерлок, мой мальчик, — проговорил он по-английски. — А ведь я почти поверил твоему дружку бобби, что он здесь совсем один.

С этими словами он снова сильно пнул Грега в живот. Тот прикусил губу, сдерживая болезненный стон.

После Эбернети снова заговорил со своими людьми по-португальски. Грег мог только догадываться, что он сказал, потому что те деловито подняли его на ноги, усадили на стул и тщательно примотали клейкой лентой. То же проделали с Шерлоком и Джоном. С одной только разницей: обоим спутникам инспектора предварительно тщательно связали руки, а проверить верёвку на руках Лестрейда никто не додумался.

«Придурки, — злорадно подумал Грег. — Они ведь теперь понимают, что меня связывал один из своих… Хотя не знаю, чем мне помогут свободные руки, если я не могу пошевелить ни одной прочей частью тела».

— Мы нашли его, Лестрейд, — шёпотом сообщил Шерлок, пока Эбернети отвлёкся, выслушивая одного из своих людей. — Он жив, но без сознания. Истощён до предела, сильно избит… большего сказать не могу, нас заметили и схватили.

Проделав с пленниками все необходимые манипуляции, охранники, повинуясь ещё одному приказу на португальском, покинули кабинет, оставляя «гостей» наедине со своим боссом.

— Итак, Шерлок, — Эбернети снова перешёл на английский, — ты узнаешь меня? Я — дядя Шон, который когда-то подарил тебе настоящую пиратскую саблю. Помнишь, как ты радовался?

— Недолго, — холодно ответил Холмс. — Мама пришла в ужас, и отец отобрал ее у меня. Сказал, что мне рановато играть с настоящим оружием.

— Вайолет всегда была паникершей, — фыркнул Эбернети. — Как будто не мальчишек воспитывала, а рафинированных барышень. Удивительно ли, что ваши нынешние предпочтения в сексе…

— Вы привязали нас к стульям, чтобы развлечь светской беседой? — чуть брезгливо перебил его Шерлок. — Или не терпится удариться в воспоминания? Простите, но у меня нет подобного желания. Я пришёл сюда за своим братом.

— Ты всегда был прямолинеен до крайности, — Эбернети ласково улыбнулся. — Такой непосредственный, такой милый кудрявый малыш… Вот Майкрофт — совсем другой. Потому и стал хорошим политиком.

— Вы это понимали с самого начала, — фыркнул Холмс. — И обхаживали его, а потом подставили. Надеялись сделать из него прикрытие для своих грязных дел.

— У нас очень разное понятие о грязи, мой мальчик, — с лёгкой грустью проговорил Шон. — Я лишь хотел денег и был готов делиться источниками заработка. Знаешь, сколько раз я выручал Шерринфорда? А Майкрофт, неблагодарный мальчишка, не захотел даже слышать о том, чтобы мне немного помочь. За это он умрет… Но ты, Шерлок, умрешь раньше. Мне мало смерти твоего брата, я надеюсь увидеть, как он сломается. Как сам будет умолять о смерти… как убьёт себя, когда станет невмоготу… Как думаешь, быстро это случится, если я буду отправлять ему любимого младшего братишку по кусочкам?

— Вы — безумец! — рявкнул Лестрейд. — Сумасшедший старый садист.

— Заткнись, безмозглая подстилка, — Эбернети оскалился. — Ты вообще ничего не решаешь. Майкрофт бросил тебя, скажи ему за это спасибо. Потому что я собирался проделать то же самое и с тобой… причём с тобой — первым. Но он охранял тебя лучше, чем драгоценности короны. А теперь ты бесполезен, так что даже неважно, как именно умрешь. Могу, например, вышибить твои мозги прямо сейчас.

С этими словами он взял со стола пистолет и приставил его ко лбу Грега. Тот лишь улыбнулся — без малейшего страха.

— О да, окажи ему услугу! — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Лестрейд каких только способов свести счёты с жизнью не изобретал, когда Майкрофт его выгнал. А так: что может быть лучше? Погиб, пытаясь спасти любимого человека. Стреляй, Шон, пусть он умрет счастливым!

— Да, как же я забыл, — улыбка Эбернети напоминала оскал, когда он переводил дуло пистолета на Холмса. — _Ты_ первый. Но я не дам тебе умереть быстро… иначе в чем интерес? Майкрофт должен знать, что ты страдал… С чего же начать? Может, прострелить тебе колено? Или лучше пуля в живот? Говорят, от этого умирают в жутких мучениях по нескольку дней.

Грег скрипел зубами, глядя, как воронёный ствол пистолета медленно перемещается вверх и вниз, меняя точку прицела на теле Шерлока. Джон тихо выругался, но на него Эбернети вообще не обратил внимания. Он был целиком занят своей жертвой.

— Джим сейчас, наверное, в гробу переворачивается, — тихо фыркнул он. — Ты был ему так дорог, знаешь? Он постоянно повторял: со старшим Холмсом делай что хочешь, но если тронешь хоть один волос на голове младшего, я тебя живьём на части разрежу.

Проговорив это, он расхохотался. Грег задержал дыхание, глядя, как трясётся от смеха рука Эбернети. Что, если палец на курке дрогнет?  
— Какая ирония, верно? — Шон вытер выступившие слезы. — Теперь _я_ буду резать на мелкие кусочки _тебя_ , и Джим мне ничего не сделает. Потому что давно стал пищей для червей. Тебе жаль его хоть немного, Шерлок?

— Да, — недрогнувшим голосом сознался Холмс. — Он был гением. Его дела вызывали ужас, но и восхищали одновременно. Потому что за ними чувствовалась работа великого ума. *[1] Ты на его фоне — просто насекомое.

— Значит, все-таки пуля в живот, — Эбернети снова стал серьёзным. — Какая жалость, Шерлок. Мы отлично развлечемся с твоим братом. Жаль, ни ты ни он не оцените финала.

Грег с ужасом смотрел, как ствол пистолета снова переместился, как слегка побледнел Шерлок, глядя на искаженное злобой лицо Эбернети. Это было заметно даже под гримом, и Лестрейд понял: этот гений действительно не знает, как выпутаться. Может, у него и было пятнадцать планов, но ни одного на такой вот крайний случай.

Больше Грег не думал. С яростным воем он рванулся вперед и вместе с массивным дубовым стулом, к которому был привязан, рухнул под ноги Эбернети. Тот упал, но на курок нажать успел: пуля вышибла кусочки штукатурки из потолка.

— Ах ты, ублюдок! — прорычал Шон, пытаясь выбраться из-под чужого связанного тела. — Да я тебя…

Лестрейд тряхнул головой, изо всех сил стараясь прийти в себя. Он довольно чувствительно приложился о пол лбом, и недавняя травма дала о себе знать. Но времени жалеть себя не было, требовалось во что бы то ни стало завладеть пистолетом, который Эбернети выронил при падении.

Рванув узлы, которые и в самом деле распутались на удивление легко, Грег протянул руку и схватил оружие за мгновение до того, как это успел сделать Шон. А потом, игнорируя шум в голове, упёрся свободной рукой в пол и прицелился.

Эбернети в панике обернулся, понимая, что Лестрейд успеет выстрелить трижды, прежде чем он сможет сделать пару шагов до своего письменного стола, где до сих пор лежит оружие, отобранное у пленников. Но Грег на всякий случай предупредил:

— Одно движение, и ты труп.

Шон был бледен, губы его тряслись.  
— Не стреляйте, инспектор, — жалобно попросил он. — Я вас отблагодарю… у меня много денег! До конца дней ни в чем не будете нуждаться.

— Ты меня, как видно, совсем не знаешь, — процедил сквозь зубы Лестрейд.

— Я отдам вам Холмса! — поспешно предложил Эбернети. — Обоих Холмсов! И этого… вон того третьего парня, кем бы он ни был. Сможете свободно уйти отсюда все вместе, я обещаю!

— Он лжёт, — холодно проговорил Шерлок.

— Знаю, — согласился Грег. Внезапно ему стало все равно. Этот ублюдок измывался над Майкрофтом и Шерлока тоже не пощадил бы. «Даже если будет умолять!» — вспомнил инспектор, после чего тщательно прицелился и нажал на курок. Эбернети рухнул на пол с аккуратной дырочкой между глаз.

— Лестрейд… — в голосе Шерлока звучало изумленное восхищение. — Ты просто…

— Мне бы подняться как-нибудь, — с трудом проговорил тот. — Головой ударился, перед глазами все плывёт…

— Постарайся, — Холмс кусал губы. — И освободи нас скорее! Сюда в любую минуту может кто-нибудь войти, и тогда мы все — покойники.

— Да, я сейчас… — помогая себе руками, Грег пополз в сторону письменного стола. Подтянулся, с трудом отрывая от пола непослушное, зафиксированное в неудобной позе тело, и подцепил кончиками пальцев ножик для резки бумаг. После чего снова рухнул вниз, молясь, чтобы за дверью никого не было, и шум падения не привлёк ненужного внимания.

— Он приказал всем покинуть этаж и не беспокоить без нужды, — Шерлок легко догадался, о чем думает инспектор. — Не хотел, чтобы кто-то вошёл и прервал его садистские развлечения. Но все равно поспеши, времени мало!

Грег это и сам понимал. Он яростно кромсал липкую ленту, не обращая внимания на то, сколько раз задел собственную кожу. Мелкие порезы не имеют значения, когда на кону жизнь — и не только собственная.

Освободившись, он помог Шерлоку и Джону. Детектив лишь молча пожал его руку, а доктор повернул Лестрейда к свету, присмотрелся к зрачкам, после чего ощупал лоб.

— Сотрясения нет вроде, — пробормотал он. — Но шишка будет знатная.

— Плевать, — фыркнул Грег. — Пойдём за Майкрофтом. Шерлок, ты сможешь найти дорогу к нему быстро — и чтобы никому не попасться?

— Не сомневайся, — заверил тот. — Заберите наше оружие со стола. И ключ — эту дверь надо закрыть, чтобы никто из шестёрок Эбернети не нашёл труп своего босса раньше времени.

— Ты прав, — Грег сунул один из пистолетов в карман, два других передал Джону, а потом, поколебавшись несколько мгновений, забрал со стола также хрустальный графин с водой.

— Во рту от волнения пересохло? — с лёгкой ехидцей осведомился Шерлок. — Или решил, что это в качестве оружия тоже сгодится?

— Твоему брату не дают пить уже трое суток, — холодно сказал Грег. — Ты должен понимать, чем такое чревато.

— Тогда кончай возиться, и давай доберёмся до Майкрофта побыстрее, — Шерлок сорвался с места.

***

Майкрофт попытался открыть глаза, но не смог: ресницы были намертво склеены запекшейся кровью. Ну да, этот ублюдок же в прошлый раз хлестнул его тростью по лицу. Несильно, скорее, чтобы унизить — но кожу на лбу рассек. Глаза и рот тут же залило, а поднять руку и вытереться не было сил. Их давно уже нет — ни на что.

«Ты должен держаться, — приказал себе Майкрофт. — Ты обещал Грегу, что не умрешь!»

Как долго он ещё сможет? Брат неглуп, он рано или поздно доберётся до Португалии. Пусть только вытащит Майкрофта и даст ему в руки телефон. Достаточно набрать комбинацию из нескольких цифр, и весь этот дом взлетит на воздух. Шон и не знает, что его «глупый пленник», прежде чем отдаться в руки своему мучителю, основательно заминировал его главную резиденцию. Вот только сначала хорошо бы самому убраться подальше отсюда.

Мысли путались, распухший язык, казалось, занимал все пространство в пересохшем рту, так что дышать было трудно. Жажда заслонила собой все, Майкрофт даже почти не чувствовал боли в избитом теле. Хотя, если честно, особо сильно ему не навредили. Били профессионально, чтобы причинить боль, но не нанести травм. Чтобы не умер раньше времени.

Вот только это все равно скоро случится. Сколько ему уже не дают пить? Как близок его организм к критическому пределу? Майкрофт точно не знал. Так часто терял сознание, что давно сбился со счета. Сначала пытался использовать приём, которому ещё в молодости научили знакомые оперативники: хочешь пить, представь себе ломтик лимона, который прижимаешь языком к нёбу. Рот мгновенно наполнится слюной, это на время победит жажду. Жаль, работала такая хитрость недолго, должно быть, вся влага в его теле уже просто закончилась.

Тогда он придумал другую. Когда Эбернети приходил к нему, чтобы поиздеваться, Майкрофт притворялся, что потерял сознание. Зная, что в этом случае на него выльют ведро воды, чтобы привести в чувство. Он открывал рот, стараясь проглотить как можно больше, но и это помогало ненадолго. Потом его снова избивали «за непослушание», и все равно Холмс проделывал этот трюк раз за разом, отчаянно стремясь выжить.

«Зачем ты взял с меня слово, Грег? — малодушно подумал Майкрофт. — Если бы не это, я, пожалуй, уже сдался бы…»

Сознание оставляло его все чаще, и это в его плачевном положении было благом. Вот и сейчас он резко дёрнулся, чтобы вызвать вспышку боли в измученном теле и провалиться в спасительное небытие. С одного раза не получилось, ну что же, он будет повторять снова и снова, пока не отключится.

В этот момент за дверью раздался шум, прозвучал одиночный выстрел, а потом Майкрофт отчётливо услышал голос брата. Неужели это и вправду Шерлок, или он уже дошёл до галлюцинаций?

Дверь открылась, по полу простучали шаги, после чего вошедший опустился перед ним на колени и осторожно прикоснулся к лицу. Пальцы его при этом ощутимо дрожали.

— Я в порядке, Шерлок, — с трудом пробормотал Майкрофт.

Ехидный смешок брата было совершенно невозможно не узнать. Вот только раздался он… от двери. Кто же тогда…

Холмс сделал ещё одну попытку открыть глаза, снова безуспешную.  
— Тш-ш-ш… — пробормотал знакомый голос, и от звука его мгновенно закружилась голова. — Всё в порядке, теперь всё хорошо. Мы вытащим тебя!

— Грег? — Майкрофт попробовал приподняться, но не смог.

— Тихо, тихо, — тот погладил его по щеке, а потом принялся обтирать лицо мокрой тканью, очищая от запекшейся крови. — Говорю же, всё нормально. Хочешь воды?

— Боже, да…

— Не давай ему пить слишком много, Грег, — раздался голос доктора Ватсона. — Нужно по чуть-чуть.

Но Майкрофт его уже не слышал. Он моргнул, радуясь, что наконец-то удалось разлепить веки, и едва не застонал, потому что первым, что увидел, была теплая улыбка Лестрейда. Тот осторожно приподнял его голову и поднёс к пересохшим губам горлышко графина. Вода текла по подбородку, заливалась под воротник, в рот попала... хорошо, если третья часть. Но это все равно было много больше, чем досталось Майкрофту за все последние бог знает сколько дней.

— Всё, довольно, — скомандовал Шерлок. — Лестрейд, ты слышал? Я сказал: довольно. Потом дашь ему ещё, а сейчас надо убираться отсюда — и поскорее. Майкрофт, ты сможешь идти?

— Да, — хрипло отозвался тот и сделал попытку хотя бы принять сидячее положение. Руки Грега мгновенно обхватили его плечи, помогая, и стало очевидно: если Лестрейд отпустит, Майкрофт немедленно снова упадёт.

— Нет, видимо, — констатировал Шерлок. — Джон, ты можешь вколоть ему что-нибудь стимулирующее? Нужно, чтобы он дошёл хотя бы до машины.

— Нельзя, — сухо отозвался Ватсон. — Пока у меня не будет возможности для полного осмотра, я не имею права делать ему хоть какие-то уколы. Тем более — стимулирующие. Его явно били по голове, неизвестно как сильно. Если есть сотрясение мозга…

— Наверняка, — хрипло сознался Майкрофт, радуясь, что Грег по-прежнему поддерживает его, прижимая к себе. — И два или три ребра сломано. В остальном я совершенно цел, насколько могу судить.

— Но идти не можешь, — Шерлок поморщился.

— Если соорудить из чего-нибудь носилки, то мы с Грегом могли бы его понести, — неуверенно проговорил Ватсон. — Вот только из чего…

— Вы будете ползти как черепахи, и нас точно поймают, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Но выбора, кажется, нет.

— Есть, — твёрдо проговорил Грег. — Я вполне способен донести Майкрофта один. Просто идите вперёд, и будьте уверены — я от вас не отстану.

С этими словами он просунул руку под колени Холмса, а второй бережно обхватил его спину. И поднялся на ноги, хотя и не без труда.

— Прекрати! — возмутился Майкрофт. — Ты сам едва не умер всего полтора месяца назад. После такой травмы надо себя беречь.

— Да ты со своими диетами уже до того дошёл, что весишь как ребёнок, — отрезал Грег. — Джон, закинь его руку мне на плечи!

Ватсон исполнил просьбу, и Лестрейд ласково проговорил:  
— Вот так, Майкрофт, держись за меня и расслабься. Нам надо уходить быстро, понимаешь?

— Именно, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок. — Так что свои отношения будете выяснять потом, сладкая парочка. Лестрейд, ты уверен, что справишься?

— Не сомневайся, — твёрдо проговорил тот. — Просто иди вперёд.

— Грег, — Майкрофт все ещё пытался спорить, но инспектор вдруг легонько коснулся губами его щеки.

— Не напрягайся, иначе мне будет гораздо тяжелее, — мягко попросил он. — Обними меня и просто доверься, ладно?

— Тебе — всегда, — едва слышно пробормотал Холмс, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к щеке Грега.

***

До машины было не так уж далеко, не больше полумили, но Грегу этот путь показался бесконечным. Сказывался удар по голове: его слегка вело и колени дрожали. Однако он лишь стискивал зубы и с максимально возможной скоростью ковылял за своими спутниками, изо всех сил стараясь не отставать. Майкрофт затих и только судорожно вздыхал, когда Грег сжимал его чуть сильнее.

— Потерпи, — шептал Лестрейд, — уже скоро.

Ему было неважно, что в глазах темно, а по спине градом катится холодный пот. Потому что на самом деле важным было лишь одно: человек, которого он прижимал к своей груди и которого собирался вытащить из этого ада во что бы то ни стало.

Тем не менее, когда Грег наконец добрался до машины, то чуть не осел прямо на землю — от облегчения. Вот и все, ещё немного, и они скроются отсюда. Туда, где ждут люди Майкрофта, предупрежденные Шерлоком, где все они будут в безопасности.

Джон распахнул заднюю дверь, и Лестрейд с максимальной осторожностью усадил в салон свою драгоценную ношу. Но как он ни старался, Холмс все равно скрипнул зубами, а лицо его скривилось от боли.

— Прости, — Грег погладил его по лицу.

— Не извиняйся, — хрипло успокоил его Майкрофт. — Ты ни при чем.

— Быстро в машину, — скомандовал Шерлок. — Нам нужно проехать ещё миль тридцать до того места, где нас встретит Антея. И шансы, что нам это не удастся, все ещё велики. Шавки Эбернети в любой момент могут обнаружить труп своего босса, тогда…

— Шон мертв? — резко спросил Майкрофт. — Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Все твои тревоги умерли вместе с ним, братец. Так что заткнись и просто дай нам вытащить тебя отсюда.

— Я успел заложить взрывчатку, — сообщил Майкрофт. — Мы могли бы…

— Рискованно. На таком расстоянии нас зацепит ударной волной. Так что давай сначала смоемся подальше. Комбинация цифр…

— Та, что мы обсуждали, — Майкрофт устало прикрыл глаза. — Но я хотел бы сделать это сам. Не надо, чтобы ты…

— Доверь своим парням, — младший брат усмехнулся. — Им не впервой разбираться с террористами. Или оставь как есть, без Шона этот сброд уже не опасен для милых твоему сердцу британских обывателей.

Он завел двигатель и заявил:  
— Всем пристегнуться. Я не поеду по дороге, поскольку именно там нас будут искать, в случае чего. Придётся по пересечённой местности, трясти будет знатно.

— Шерлок, — напомнил Джон, — у твоего брата рёбра сломаны. Его нельзя пристёгивать, если машину подбросит и ремень натянется, то голову-то он убережёт, но обломок ребра может, например, воткнуться в лёгкое и…

— Я понял, — Холмс-младший нахмурился. — Лестрейд, посади его на колени и держи крепче.

— Нет! — возмутился Майкрофт. — Это уж совсем ни к чему!

В закрытом салоне машины он особенно остро чувствовал, какой тошнотворный запах от него исходит. Костюм, который он не снимал больше недели, пропитался кровью и потом, да и давно не мытое тело… Не хватало ещё, чтобы Грег испытывал к нему отвращение!

— Ну, довольно, — Лестрейд не обратил внимания на сопротивление. Он защёлкнул собственный ремень безопасности и решительно притянул Майкрофта к себе, устраивая на коленях и бережно обнимая. — Ты же слышал, других вариантов нет. Я удержу тебя, что бы ни случилось. Не волнуйся.

— Грег… — Холмс попытался отстраниться и едва слышно прошептал: — Не надо. Я весь грязный и… от меня пахнет.

Лестрейд лишь фыркнул. С ума сойти! Это ж надо — в такой ситуации ещё и беспокоиться о подобной ерунде! Ох, Майкрофт…

— Главное, что живой! — с чувством проговорил он и, не удержавшись, поцеловал Холмса в висок.

Трясло действительно сильно. Грег делал всё, что мог, но все равно Майкрофт ощущал каждую кочку буквально всем телом. Он морщился от боли и сильно прикусывал щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не стонать. Старался сосредоточиться лишь на одном ощущении: как его обнимают руки Лестрейда, крепкие, надёжные… ради этого стоило вынести всё, что он пережил за последнюю неделю.

А Грег прижимал Холмса к себе и безостановочно шептал какую-то бессвязную ерунду про то, что почти всё уже позади, надо лишь немного потерпеть, что скоро они будут в безопасности и что он больше никому не позволит причинить Майкрофту вред. А потом замолчал, его губы снова коснулись виска — да так там и замерли. Холмс не смог сдержать счастливого вздоха и прикрыл глаза. А несколько мгновений спустя, когда машину снова сильно тряхнуло и все тело пронзило болью, он провалился в темноту.

— Майкрофт, — Грег испуганно гладил обмякшего Холмса по щеке, — что с тобой? Шерлок! Твой брат потерял сознание!

Детектив бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и фыркнул:  
— И что? Успокойся, Лестрейд, так даже лучше.

— Лучше? — в панике пробормотал Грег. — Ты издеваешься?

— Шерлок прав, — вмешался Джон. — Он слишком слаб, и в его состоянии беспамятство — настоящее благо. Так он, по крайней мере, не чувствует боли.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд вздохнул, обнял Майкрофта покрепче и снова прижался губами к его лбу. Мысленно молясь, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться туда, где Холмсу окажут помощь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] Соскучились по отсылкам к Конан Дойлу? Вот вам очередная:
> 
> "Это гений, философ, это человек, умеющий мыслить абстрактно. У него первоклассный ум. [...] я вынужден был признать, что наконец-то встретил достойного противника. Ужас и негодование, которые внушали мне его преступления, уступили место восхищению перед его мастерством".  
> © "Последнее дело Холмса", Артур Конан Дойл
> 
> Таков перевод, но в оригинале это звучит еще сильнее. 
> 
> "He is a genius, a philosopher, an abstract thinker. He has a brain of the first order. […] I was forced to confess that I had at last met an antagonist **who was my intellectual equal**. My horror at his crimes was lost in **my admiration at his skill**."  
>  © “The Final Problem” by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle


	22. The gifts you rediscover

Майкрофт медленно выплывал из небытия, еще толком не понимая, где он и что с ним. Он помнил спасение, бегство по пересеченной местности и поддерживающие руки Лестрейда. Дальше – полный провал.

Но уйти им явно удалось, потому что нынешние ощущения меньше всего напоминали плен. Мозг анализировал сигналы, подаваемые телом: удобная постель, запах чистоты, исходящий от простыней и пижамы, которая… стоп, это его собственная пижама, прикосновение мягкого шелка к телу слишком уж привычно. И матрас под ним чересчур идеален, чтобы быть больничным: в меру упругий, комфортный, дающий возможность телу полностью расслабиться. Еще бы, Майкрофт ведь сам его выбирал. Значит, он дома… Тугая повязка на ребрах, ощущение легкой стянутости на лбу — конечно, там был порез, который, вероятно, обработали. Выходит, ему успели оказать медицинскую помощь. И вымыли, несомненно, потому что тошнотворный запах крови и пота больше не ощущается.

«Главное, что живой», — всплыли в памяти слова Грега. Интересно, он их правда сказал, или Холмс, доведенный до предела голодом, жаждой и болью, просто бредил, воображая то, чего хотелось больше всего? Чтобы был рядом, беспокоился… Его объятия и такое нежное прикосновение губ к виску… Был ли там Лестрейд вообще, или мозг Майкрофта его выдумал?

— Я вижу, что ты очнулся, — раздался тихий голос рядом с кроватью. — Пить хочешь?

— Буду благодарен, — прохрипел Холмс. Голосовые связки отказывались работать, и слова прозвучали невнятно.

Он хотел взглянуть на Грега, но яркий свет резанул по глазам, а виски и затылок взорвались болью. Поверх век тут же легла теплая ладонь.

— Тихо, — проговорил Лестрейд, — не открывай глаза так резко, а то голова будет болеть еще сильнее. Я по личному опыту знаю. Вот и выучил, что к свету надо привыкать постепенно.

Майкрофт слабо кивнул, и ладонь с его лица исчезла, вызвав секундное чувство потери. Но уже в следующее мгновение руки Грега уверенно обхватили его плечи, приподнимая и помогая сесть.

— Давай, попей, — инспектор поднес к его губам край стакана. — У тебя сильное обезвоживание, да еще и лекарства, которыми тебя напичкали, всегда жажду вызывают.

Это же не может быть галлюцинацией, верно? То, как он держит стакан, как подставил вторую руку Холмсу под подбородок, чтобы тот не облился. Вода точно была самой настоящей, а вот остальное…

Глотать было трудно, зубы клацали о стекло, но когда Майкрофт все-таки сумел напиться, стало значительно легче. Грег снова обхватил его плечи и уложил обратно в постель, накрыл одеялом.

— Отдыхай, — мягко проговорил он. — Я буду рядом на случай, если что-то понадобится.

— Я удивлен, что ты здесь, — прокаркал Майкрофт. Лестрейд в ответ лишь фыркнул.

— И где мне еще быть, как не здесь? — голос его слегка дрогнул. — Ты бы видел себя… хотя нет, лучше не надо. Скажи, кому еще я могу доверить тебя?

Он помялся и добавил с легкой грустью:  
— А самое главное, кому _ты_ позволил бы находиться рядом, когда ты настолько беспомощен?

— Шерлок видел меня и в худшем состоянии, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Как и я его.

— Тебе покой нужен, — Грег поправил его одеяло. — А твой брат и слово «покой» — вещи взаимоисключающие. Он способен и святого вывести из себя своей гиперактивностью и своим сарказмом.

— И потому ты решил принести себя в жертву? — Холмс сделал еще одну попытку открыть глаза, на сей раз медленно и осторожно. Виски снова прострелило болью, но он все же заставил себя не зажмуриваться — не в последнюю очередь потому, что хотелось увидеть выражение лица Лестрейда.

Тот сидел у изголовья его кровати на стуле, который притащил с кухни, довольно неудобном, надо сказать. Точнее, не настолько удобным, чтобы проводить на нем несколько часов подряд. А Грег явно этим часам счет уже потерял, судя по тому, как напряжены его плечи и как он поворачивает голову, пытаясь размять затекшую шею.

— А чем я пожертвовал? — инспектор поморщился. — Скорее наоборот — сберег нервы. Будь я сейчас где-то в другом месте, только и делал бы, что психовал: как ты здесь, не стало ли тебе хуже, есть ли у тебя все, что нужно… Хотя, зная твою помощницу, в последнем можно было не сомневаться. Но все равно, мне гораздо спокойнее, когда я тебя вижу.

Он слабо улыбнулся и добавил:  
— Так что даже не надейся от меня избавиться, пока тебе не станет легче. Самостоятельно выгнать не сможешь — сил не хватит, а твой брат и помощница полностью на моей стороне.

— Может, хотя бы уговорю отдохнуть? — Майкрофт изучал темные круги под его глазами и трехдневную щетину. — А то ты того и гляди упадешь с этого стула. Сколько времени я был без сознания?

— Больше суток, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Я уже начал паниковать и хотел отвезти тебя в больницу. Хотя твой личный врач и Джон в один голос заверяли, что ничего серьезнее двух сломанных ребер и сотрясения мозга у тебя нет.

— И ты все это время не отходил от меня ни на шаг, — утвердительно проговорил Холмс и с трудом сдержал порыв покачать головой, опасаясь новой вспышки боли.

— Пару раз в туалет отлучался, — инспектор снова улыбнулся. — А так да, не отходил.

И в этом весь Грег! Майкрофт вздохнул, понимая, как скучал по его самоотверженной заботе, по теплу в его взгляде и голосе. В одном Лестрейд был прав: общество Шерлока не было бы и вполовину таким… исцеляющим, даже если бы брат вдруг проглотил язык вместе со всеми своими ехидными шуточками.

— Тогда иди спать, — голос получился довольно сухим от попыток скрыть эмоции. — Я уже в порядке.

— Нет, — Грег грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — И нет. Ты не в порядке, и я не уйду.

— Не глупи! — Холмс старательно добавил металла в свой голос.

— Сам не глупи! — огрызнулся инспектор. — Тебе через полчаса надо будет укол сделать, да и до графина с водой ты сам не дотянешься. А я если засну, то так крепко, что через несколько стен ты меня не добудишься.

Лестрейд посмотрел в глаза Майкрофта.  
— Да ты и не будешь пытаться звать, верно? — с горькой улыбкой добавил он. — Эта твоя ложная гордость! Легче упасть и еще раз удариться головой, чем сознаться, что пока не способен дойти самостоятельно даже до уборной, не то что до кухни.

— А если я пообещаю не вставать? — тихо спросил Холмс, — ты пойдешь отдыхать?

— Майкрофт, я спал урывками не больше двух часов за те три дня, пока мы тебя искали, и ни минуты с тех пор, как нашли. Если наконец позволю себе отрубиться, то просплю часов двенадцать. У тебя за это время может возникнуть множество совершенно разных потребностей, так что…

— Я не заслуживаю таких жертв с твоей стороны, — Холмс все-таки покачал головой и поморщился от боли.

— Ну хватит, — Грег фыркнул. — Мы это уже обсуждали, помнишь? Если бы каждый имел только то, что заслуживает… Но у мироздания нет чувства справедливости, потому мы часто получаем то, чего у нас быть не должно — и наоборот. Так что… Хочешь чаю?

Майкрофт моргнул, изумленный резкой переменой темы, но решил, что не даст ему увести разговор в сторону.  
— Позже, — отозвался он. — А ты, помнится, полтора месяца назад меня выгнал и велел больше не появляться. Ни в качестве друга, ни в каком ином. Неужели передумал?

По лицу Лестрейда скользнула болезненная гримаса.  
— Боюсь, у меня давно уже нет права на собственный выбор, — с непередаваемой горечью сказал он. — С того самого дня, когда тебе приспичило по какой-то причине обратить на меня внимание.

— Я говорил, что ни к чему не буду тебя принуждать, — голос Холмса ощутимо похолодел. — Так что выбор у тебя будет всегда.

— Ты не будешь, — с тоской согласился Грег. — А что насчет меня самого? Ты ведь как болезнь, от которой не существует лечения. Когда находишься в поле моего зрения, я не могу смотреть ни на что другое. Стараюсь отвести взгляд, но он раз за разом возвращается к тебе. А в остальное время не перестаю о тебе думать. Неважно, чем я при этом занят: читаю, смотрю телевизор, работаю на месте преступления или составляю отчеты… Ты всегда маячишь на краю сознания, не исчезая ни на минуту. Знал бы ты, как я старался от этого избавиться — но не выходит.

— Зачем избавляться? — охрипшим от волнения голосом проговорил Майкрофт. Его руки так дрожали, что пришлось стиснуть край одеяла, чтобы это скрыть.

— Зачем? — на лице Лестрейда снова появилось болезненное выражение. — Да потому что я не могу так больше, вот зачем! Я хочу снова жить нормально.

— Возвращайся ко мне, — Холмс очень старался говорить спокойно, но голос его все равно дрогнул.

— Для чего? — мрачно поинтересовался Грег. — Чтобы ты снова выставил меня, когда тебе надоест? Прости, Майкрофт, но второй раз я такое испытать не хочу.

— Я совершил ошибку, — Холмс тяжело вздохнул. — Искренне верил, что делаю это для тебя, что так будет лучше… Что ты и сам хотел бы прекратить наши отношения, но не знаешь, как это сделать, не обидев меня. Думал, ты стыдишься того, что живешь с мужчиной.

— Думал? — Лестрейд горько засмеялся. — О да, ты только этим и занимаешься: _думаешь_! А потом принимаешь решения, даже не озаботившись спросить меня: согласен ли я с ними? Ты всегда так делал — и всегда «из лучших побуждений», потому что считал, что «это будет хорошо для меня». И когда явился к моей жене с намерением откупиться от нее, и когда приставил ко мне охрану, вместо того, чтобы просто поделиться проблемами и предупредить об опасности… и когда решил за меня, с кем я хочу жить! Твою мать, Майкрофт! Неужели ты не понимаешь, что такое просто недопустимо? Что это нельзя делать, какими бы «лучшими» не были твои побуждения?

— Я… — Холмс нервно сглотнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Я сам слышал, как ты говорил, что не можешь больше жить в притворстве.

— Слышал, — брови Грега сошлись над переносицей. — Точнее — подслушивал, да? Просто прекрасно, Майкрофт. Особенно потому, что слышал ты явно не всё, а потому сам не знаешь, что именно. Я действительно сказал, что устал притворяться. Устал делать вид, что смотрю на наши отношения только как на хороший секс.

— А как?

— Теперь неважно, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Правда, неважно. Потому что в отношениях участвуют двое. И им следует вдвоем решать, что делать с этими отношениями. Считаться с мнением друг друга. А ты так не умеешь.

— Ты встречался с мисс Гамильтон, — Майкрофт закусил губу. Было видно, что эти слова дались ему с трудом. — И, судя по отчетам, ваши встречи меньше всего напоминали отношения «врач — пациент». Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я что, должен был ждать, пока ты попросишь меня быть шафером на твоей свадьбе — на правах лучшего друга? Или позволить тебе разрываться надвое и ждать, чем это закончится — зная, что меня ты все равно не выберешь?

На протяжении этой тирады выражение лица Грега менялось с хмурого на изумленное. Почти ошарашенное. Так что под конец он смотрел на Холмса округлившимися глазами и только беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, словно вытащенная из воды рыба.

— Ты… — выдохнул он и осекся. Потому что не мог произнести вслух мысль, которая у него возникла: «Ты ревновал?»

Майкрофт ответил ему горькой улыбкой. С минуту они просто молча смотрели друг на друга. Холмс не выдержал первым.

— Я — что? Договаривай, раз уж начал.

— _Молчу, чтоб низость высоту не оскорбила_ *[1], — отведя взгляд, процитировал Лестрейд.

Майкрофт приподнял брови и тихо ответил:  
— _Porque en amor no es ansí; que no ofende un desigual amando…_

— _Que se ofende aborreciendo_ , — закончил за него Шерлок, появившийся в дверях. И с ухмылкой добавил: — Ты прав, Лестрейд, это была именно ревность.

Он кинул насмешливый взгляд на брата.  
— Не смотри на меня так грозно, _дорогая Диана_. В сочетании с пластырем на лбу и ввалившимися щеками это выглядит скорее жалко, чем пугающе.

Грег переводил изумленный взгляд с одного Холмса на другого. Он не понимал по-испански, но все же сообразил, что Майкрофт, а за ним и Шерлок, просто закончили начатую им цитату. Другими словами, это было признание: его безжалостно вышвырнули из-за ревности. И гордости, если уж продолжать затронутую параллель: Майкрофт не хотел быть брошенным, потому предпочел бросить сам.

— Кстати, хорошо, что твой… _секретарь_ тебя побрил, — продолжал глумиться младший. — С бородой ты был похож на гангстера.

— Ох, да заткнись уже, — Лестрейд поднялся со стула, пересел на кровать Майкрофта и приложил ладонь к его лбу. — Действие обезболивающего должно вот-вот закончиться, — мягко пояснил он. — Нужно сделать тебе укол.

— Ну нет уж, дождись хотя бы, пока я уйду! — возмутился Шерлок. — У меня нет никакого желания смотреть на задницу дорогого братца.

— Тебе и не придется, — спокойно отозвался Грег, набирая лекарство в шприц. А потом аккуратно расстегнул пижамную рубашку старшего Холмса и спустил ее с плеча.

Тот в ответ на все его манипуляции не произнес ни слова. Ни когда инспектор ощупывал мышцу, выбирая, куда колоть, ни когда протирал кожу резко пахнущим антисептиком.

— Вот и все, — слегка смущенно пробормотал тот, заново натягивая на плечи пижаму. — Примерно через полчаса тебе захочется спать. Так что, может, все-таки принести тебе чаю или бульона? Его миссис Хадсон прислала. Боюсь, что ничего более серьезного я тебе предложить не могу, потому что…

— Не оправдывайся, — Майкрофт фыркнул. — Я и сам знаю, что после недельной вынужденной голодовки желудок придется заново приучать к еде. Так что бульон — как раз то, что нужно.

— Ты должен быть счастлив, братец, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Похудел фунтов на пятнадцать, причем без всякой диеты. А теперь еще и имеешь законное основание не есть, ссылаясь на предыдущую голодовку. Такими темпами, чего доброго, и вправду станешь стройным.

— Лишь бы не таким скелетом, как ты, — огрызнулся Грег.

— Мне, между прочим, тоже повезло, — младший Холмс проигнорировал выпад в свой адрес, — что Лестрейд согласился заботиться о тебе. Подумать страшно, что мне самому пришлось бы мыть тебя, кормить с ложки и выносить за тобой судно.

На лице старшего брата появилось выражение откровенного ужаса.  
— Судно? — беззвучно пробормотал он.

— Он шутит, — поспешил успокоить Майкрофта Грег. — То есть меня бы это не напрягло, но твой организм слишком сильно истощен и обезвожен, он пока не готов ничего… кхм… отдавать.

Переведя взгляд на Шерлока, он продолжил уже совсем другим тоном.  
— Ты мог бы и сам до этого додуматься, если бы в твоей голове были хотя бы зачаточные представления о физиологии. Надо ребятам в отделе рассказать, умрут со смеху.

Кажется, консультирующий детектив впервые в жизни не нашелся, что ответить. Лестрейд усмехнулся и отправился на кухню разогревать бульон, очень довольный собой.

— Оказывается, и тебя можно заткнуть? — с легким сочувствием проговорил Майкрофт, когда инспектор скрылся за дверью.

— Должен же он был за столько лет общения со мной хоть чему-то научиться, — Шерлок совершенно искренне улыбнулся. — Между прочим, он не имеет привычки мне отвечать и сегодня промолчал бы, как всегда, если бы мои шутки касались его лично. А тебя кинулся защищать. Хороший знак.

— Ты нарочно оттачивал на мне свой язык, — понимающе кивнул Майкрофт. — Я так и думал.

— Конечно нарочно, — младший Холмс ухмыльнулся. — В Лестрейде очень сильно развит инстинкт защищать и заботиться. Тебе следовало попасть в переделку раньше, тогда он давно вернулся бы к тебе.

— Я не уверен, что он это сделает, — сдержанно проговорил Майкрофт. — То есть нет сомнений, он будет здесь, пока я не смогу обслуживать себя самостоятельно. Но лишь из чувства долга, а не…

Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Ты не видел, как он сходил с ума во время поисков, когда мы сомневались, что найдем тебя живым. И еще не знаешь, что он собственноручно пустил пулю в лоб Эбернети.

— Что?! — старший Холмс резко выпрямился и тут же рухнул обратно, когда голова взорвалась болью. Точнее, рухнул бы, если бы его не подхватили руки младшего.

— Да тихо ты, — с легкой насмешкой произнес тот. — Ну да, неожиданно. Я сам едва челюсть на пол не уронил. Эбернети отослал своих людей после того, как они нас разоружили и примотали к стульям. Даже у меня впервые в жизни не было никакого конкретного плана. И тут Лестрейд… О, кажется, он идет. Так что конец истории потом.

— Шерлок, — почти прорычал Майкрофт, снова пытаясь подняться.

— Что такое? — Грег ворвался в спальню и кинулся к старшему Холмсу. Поставил на прикроватный столик чашку с бульоном, который каким-то чудом умудрился не расплескать на бегу, обхватил плечи Майкрофта и бережно опустил на постель.

— Перестань, разве его дурацкие шуточки того стоят? — мягко пожурил он. — Где твоя знаменитая выдержка?

— Или спроси его сам, раз не хочешь ждать, — припечатал младший и двинулся к выходу. — Не буду мешать вашей идиллии.

— Спросить у меня что? — тихо поинтересовался Лестрейд.

— Шерлок сказал, что ты застрелил Эбернети.

Лицо инспектора сделалось жестким.  
— Да, — сухо проговорил он. — Твой брат рассказал мне, почему ты отправился к нему лично. И я понимал, что нельзя брать его живым.

— Но… — Майкрофт просто не знал, что сказать.

Грег криво улыбнулся.  
— Считай, я исправил ошибку, которую совершил с Ховардом.

Холмс хорошо помнил окаменевшее лицо Лестрейда и застывший взгляд, устремленный на труп Джейсона, помнил его мертвый голос: «Я убил этого человека...» Ценность человеческой жизни для идеалиста Грега — не пустой звук. Почему же сейчас он такой неестественно-спокойный?

— Живой Эбернети всегда представлял бы для тебя опасность, — инспектор словно услышал его мысли. — К тому же он целился в Шерлока и делился планами, как будет посылать тебе в подвал родного брата по частям.

Майкрофта передернуло от такой перспективы. Да уж, Шон был неглуп… очевидно, затем и сохранил ему жизнь, что понимал — Шерлок кинется на выручку. Это было бы для Эбернети настоящей победой: убить младшего брата на глазах у старшего, точно зная, что старшего это непременно сломает. И его план мог бы осуществиться — если бы не Грег.

— И что ты чувствуешь по этому поводу? — шепотом спросил Холмс, с трудом сдержав желание обнять его или хотя бы взять за руку.

— Ничего, — голос Лестрейда был совершенно бесстрастным. — Если бы ситуация повторилась, я без колебаний убил бы его снова.

Майкрофт закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку.  
— Я не хотел делать этого с тобой, — пробормотал он.

— Ты и не сделал, — твёрдо сказал Грег. — Это было моё решение.

— Но ты не принял бы его, если бы не я, — горько проговорил Холмс. — Ты не убийца и никогда не должен был им стать. Я изменил тебя…

Лестрейд взял его руку в свою и слегка сжал.  
— Один умный человек сказал мне однажды, что у каждого из нас есть так называемые «границы допустимого», — мягко проговорил он. — Некий предел, за которым заканчивается понятие «нормально» и начинается внутренний запрет. И что эти границы — не каменные стены, которые обречены всю нашу жизнь стоять на одном месте. Они мобильны и могут сдвигаться под воздействием окружения, изменившейся ситуации и ещё множества разных причин. Убийство для меня неприемлемо, тут ты прав, и в этом я не изменился. Но научился различать разные грани: убить беззащитного — не то же самое, что убить, защищая. Причём неважно, кого ты защищаешь, себя или других. Здесь было все сразу, я спасал нас всех: тебя, Шерлока, Джона и самого себя. И ещё сотни людей, которые пострадали бы, если бы этому выродку удался его план. И не раскаиваюсь ни минуты.

— Тот человек, который тебе это сказал, был прав, — Майкрофт сжал его руку в ответ. — Мисс Гамильтон, да? Вы обсуждали с ней смерть Джейсона?

— Да, это была Джин, — подтвердил Грег. — Но речь шла не о Ховарде, а о нас с тобой. Точнее, о том, как я к тебе отношусь. Ты действительно изменил меня, Майкрофт. Рядом с тобой я принял многое из того, что всегда было далеко за пределами моих личных «границ допустимого».

«Принял многое, — с горечью подумал Холмс. — А я даже не понял, потому что все время смотрел не туда».

— Ты дашь мне второй шанс? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

— Я дам тебе бульон, — спокойно отозвался Лестрейд. — А то он совсем остынет, и придётся подогревать снова.

— Грег… — начал было Майкрофт, но инспектор его решительно прервал.

— Не сейчас, — твёрдо проговорил он. — Мы не будем ничего обсуждать, пока оба не придём в себя после того, что случилось за последние дни. Ты едва не умер, я боялся за тебя… И мы все ещё живём с этим. Ни один из нас не вправе принимать серьёзные решения, находясь во власти стресса.

«Ну, по крайней мере, он обещает, что однажды мы вернёмся к этому разговору», — с тоской подумал Майкрофт, позволяя помочь себе сесть на постели и принимая первую ложку бульона.

***

— Я все-таки настаиваю, чтобы ты поспал, — мягко сказал Холмс, когда Грег накормил его и устроил на постели поудобнее. — И если боишься оставить меня без присмотра даже на несколько часов, то выход только один: ложись здесь.

— Ну уж нет! — Лестрейд возмущённо фыркнул.

— Что тебя смущает? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — Моя кровать достаточно велика, а я себя не настолько хорошо чувствую, чтобы как-то тебя потревожить.

— Дело не в этом, — Грег отвёл взгляд. — Наоборот, это я могу потревожить тебя. Да не в том смысле! — поспешно добавил он, увидев изумление во взгляде Холмса. — Я просто не слишком аккуратен, когда сплю. Могу неудачно повернуться и нечаянно толкнуть тебя, сделать больно… У тебя же рёбра сломаны, и ты весь покрыт синяками!

— На этот счёт не беспокойся, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Я крепче, чем кажусь. Так что хватит себя мучить, просто ложись.

Увидев сомнение на лице Лестрейда, он поспешно согнал улыбку с лица и жёстко добавил:  
— От тебя будет мало пользы, как от сиделки, если ты свалишься от переутомления. Так что будь добр, следи за своим здоровьем, а то ещё и с тобой придётся возиться.

Грег несколько мгновений изумлённо смотрел на Холмса, а потом рассмеялся и вдруг, поддавшись внезапному порыву, обнял его.  
— Ах ты… — пробормотал он сквозь смех, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Майкрофта. — Вот же манипулятор!

Он оторвался, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы, и покачал головой.  
— Ладно, раз ты вспомнил подобные приёмы, значит, и вправду все не так уж плохо. Будь по-твоему, я лягу спать, но сначала пообещай мне кое-что.

— Что хочешь.

— Ты немедленно разбудишь меня, если что-то понадобится, — улыбка сбежала с лица Грега, и он сделался абсолютно серьёзным. — Даже если это «что-то» случится через десять минут. Я не хочу, чтобы ты терпел хоть малейшее неудобство, жалея меня и давая мне выспаться. Я серьёзно, Майкрофт! Мне не составит труда потом снова заснуть, причём столько раз, сколько потребуется.

— Грег, на самом деле ты был прав: меня клонит в сон, — Холмс нарочито зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Так что я не думаю…

— А я — думаю, — решительно отозвался тот. — Имей в виду, я соглашаюсь остаться здесь только потому, что буду в пределах досягаемости. Так тебе не придётся кричать через весь дом, достаточно будет протянуть руку. Но пообещай, что ты это сделаешь!

— Обещаю, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Ложись уже!

Лестрейд стянул брюки, оставшись в трусах и футболке, укрылся пледом и устроился как можно дальше от Холмса. Его действительно давно уже «вело» от недосыпа так, что в ушах шумело, а голова словно была набита ватой. Нужно и вправду поспать… Майкрофт совершенно прав, хоть и пытался замаскировать заботу и беспокойство под попытку выговора.

Грег почти отрубился, когда Холмс вдруг тихо спросил:  
— Раз уж мы заговорили о «границах допустимого»… Скажи, у тебя есть какие-то причины избегать сна со мной в одной постели?

Его слова дошли до инспектора с трудом.  
— Я же сказал: боюсь нечаянно причинить тебе боль, — не очень разборчиво проговорил он. — Это недостаточная причина?

— Я не о том спрашивал, — Майкрофт вздохнул. — Раньше… Когда у меня не было сломанных рёбер и синяков. Ты всегда сразу вставал и уходил, словно тебе не приходило в голову, что после секса людям вообще-то свойственно спать вместе. Особенно, если речь не о случайном сексе, а о постоянных отношениях.

Сознание Лестрейда уплывало настолько, что он даже не был уверен, что этот разговор ему не снится. Потому он не особенно задумывался над тем, что именно отвечает.

— Да нет же, я каждый раз очень хотел остаться, — пробормотал он, даже не подозревая, какое сильное впечатление его признание произведёт на Майкрофта. — Буквально через силу заставлял себя уйти. Но ведь нельзя же было… мне приходилось.

— Почему нельзя? — Холмс закусил губу. — Разве я когда-то говорил, что не хочу спать с тобой?

— Ты говорил, что тебе не нужны ничьи чувства, — Грег тоскливо вздохнул. — Много раз говорил. А я… очень сентиментален после секса. Мне сложно было бы сдержаться, я бы точно сказал или сделал какую-нибудь глупость… И тогда уже не получилось бы притворяться, что меня интересует только секс. Но знаешь, есть кое-что, в чем ты очень сильно ошибся. Никогда не думал, что скажу такое тебе, — ты ведь всегда прав.

— Скажи сейчас, — голос Холмса дрожал от эмоций.

— Ты считаешь, что чувства, которые мы испытываем, это лишь реакция мозга на химию, — Грег говорил невнятно, и Майкрофту приходилось напрягаться, чтобы разобрать его слова. — Но мне даже в голову не приходило, что я могу хотеть от тебя чего-то такого. Я вообще об этом не думал. А потом осознал, что люблю тебя. И мне стало безразлично, что ты мужчина, я просто хотел быть с тобой — во всех смыслах. В моем случае именно желание было вызвано чувством, а не наоборот.

— Ты… — с трудом проговорил Холмс. — Ты меня…

Ком в горле не позволил ему закончить фразу. Бог ты мой, он действительно услышал сейчас то, что услышал? Не от Джиневры, которая бросила это слово ему в лицо, словно обвинение, не от Шерлока, который не уставал глумиться по этому поводу, а от самого Грега! «Ну и дурак же я!» — с горечью подумал Майкрофт. Много часов ломал голову, с чего вдруг Грег решил так круто изменить характер их отношений, перебрал сотню вариантов, но о таком даже не подумал.

— Я не должен тебе этого говорить, — сквозь сон пробормотал Лестрейд. — Не нужно напрягать тебя чувствами, которые ты не разделяешь…

Холмс молчал с минуту, собираясь с мыслями. Он просто не знал, что сказать, как сознаться, что всю жизнь считал окружающих идиотами, а сам, в итоге, оказался глупее их всех.

— Почему ты решил, что не разделяю? — выдавил он из себя наконец. Инспектор не ответил: он уже успел заснуть.

Морщась от боли, Майкрофт придвинулся к нему ближе и обнял, устраивая голову на его плече.

— Ты тоже ошибаешься, любовь моя, — прошептал он, гладя Грега по груди. — Я умею испытывать чувства. И я лгал, говоря, что ничья любовь мне не нужна. Это такой способ самозащиты… я ведь был уверен, что мои чувства никогда не будут взаимными. Вот только сможешь ли ты теперь мне поверить?

Пережитое волнение совершенно прогнало сон, хотя еще несколько минут назад Холмс с трудом держал глаза открытыми. А сейчас он просто лежал, прижавшись к Грегу, ощущая под своей ладонью ровное биение его сердца, и понимал, что, вопреки всему, действительно счастлив. Потому что у него, оказывается, есть так много… Даже больше, чем он когда-либо смел мечтать. Рано или поздно Майкрофт сумеет исправить все ошибки, сумеет вернуть Грега – сколько бы времени ему для этого не потребовалось. И никогда не потеряет снова.

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] **Лопе де Вега, "Собака на сене". **  
> Напомню фабулу: аристократка Диана влюблена в своего безродного секретаря, но гордость не позволяет ей допустить даже мысль об отношениях с ним. Потому она его отвергает, но при этом дико ревнует, когда тот пытается устроить свою жизнь с девушкой, равной по положению.   
> Грег намекал на ревность, процитировав эту пьесу (я даю в переводе Лозинского), Майкрофт и Шерлок закончили цитату на языке оригинала. Они сказали (перевод того же Лозинского):  
> М: - Любовью оскорбить нельзя, кто б ни был тот, кто грезит счастьем  
> Ш: - Нас оскорбляют безучастьем. 
> 
> **От автора**  
>  Я понимаю, что многим из вас хотелось бы другого финала. Со взаимными признаниями, обоюдным рыданием на груди и обещаниями вечной верности. Но я не вижу подобного в исполнении этих персонажей. Потому считаю такую концовку оптимальной. А все признания можете потом додумать для себя сами.   
> Спасибо, что читали!


End file.
